Way out
by Ninadesucre
Summary: Scott y Catherine McCall no podían imaginarse la vida sin el otro, hasta que sus padres decidieron divorciarse, separando a los gemelos. Ahora que Catherine ha regresado a Beacon Hills, obligada por su padre, ambos tendrán que enfrentarse, no solo a los demonios de su familia, sino también a los cambios de Scott y lo que la mordedura despierta en ambos -un vínculo. [Stiles/OC]
1. The bite

**;; ¡Mi primer fic de Teen Wolf! Estoy muy emocionada, tenía tantas ganas de empezarlooooo :D Decir únicamente que se sitúa en la primera temporada, iré avanzando hacia el resto, reescribiendo cada capítulo para incluir a mi personaje: Catherine McCall, hermana gemela de Scott (interpretada por Alice Englert, por si queréis ponerle cara.) ;;**

* * *

><p>"<em>A fucked-up famiky's a fucked-up family, whether or not werewolves are involved.<em>"

**Carrie Vaughn**

La noticia les había llegado justo en el mismo instante –exactamente a las ocho de la tarde minuto doce segundo tres, quizás no con las mismas palabras, y mucho menos con el mismo tono, pero el mensaje seguía siendo _ese_. Esa noticia estaba destinada a cambiar para siempre el resto de sus vidas –eso era lo que se decían ellos mismos, muy melodramáticamente-, mientras que los portadores de la información creían que era, sin duda, un buen cambio para ambos. Sin embargo, no se lo habían tomado como sus padres esperaban.

Exactamente en el mismo instante, ocho de la tarde minuto doce segundo veinte, Rafael McCall y Melissa McCall recibieron un rotundo "_**No**_" como respuesta a los futuros planes.

* * *

><p>Al escuchar un ruido fuera Scott había cogido el bate de béisbol preparado para usarlo si fuese necesario –no era raro que perros grandes o hasta tejones se acercasen a revolver los cubos de basura, pero ahora que ya se encontraba en medio del porche, sujetando con fuerza su arma improvisada, no estaba tan seguro de que se tratase de un animal salvaje. Normalmente salían huyendo solo abrir la puerta principal para salir, y esta vez no había ocurrido así. El ruido era presente, como si algo se estuviese arrastrando contra la canaleta del desguace. Scott tragó saliva, repitiéndose varias veces que era más valiente de lo que realmente se sentía –odió a sus rodillas por tiritar de miedo, y avanzó un paso más. Podía notar sus manos sudorosas resbalarse al coger el bate y se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de enfrentarse a alguien en esas condiciones. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que, cuando una figura apareció de repente frente a él, no pudo hacer más que dar un bote para retroceder y gritar asustado –olvidándose de que llevaba un bate y podía usarlo para protegerse.<p>

Por suerte, la presencia misteriosa resultó ser ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo Stiles, quién se había soltado de la canaleta para quedarse boca abajo, allí colgado mirándole como si el loco fuese él –sobre todo después de ver el bate de beísbol. Scott cogió aire varias veces, aún con la adrenalina disparada, y controló su respiración antes de sufrir un ataque de asma.

.-¡Stiles! –Gruñó, enfadado, y lo señaló con el bate, amenazante.- ¿Qué narices haces? –Preguntó, confundido. Stiles solía tener ideas descabelladas, eso no podía negarlo, pero ni en mil años hubiese pensado encontrárselo de ese modo. Arqueó una ceja a la espera de una respuesta coherente.-

.-No contestabas al teléfono. –Pero las respuestas coherentes nunca eran el fuerte del Stilinski. Stiles parpadeó sus ojos, mostrando también confusión, y se quedó mirando el bate que Scott aún sujetaba, en su dirección.- ¿Por qué llevas un bate? –Scott se encogió de hombros, ahora un poco avergonzado de haber querido atacarle al haber creído que se trataba de un depredador.- Bueno, lo mismo da… Escucha, -Sonrió de oreja a oreja, emocionado.- Es tarde, pero tienes que oír esto… -Movió sus brazos, tratando de bajarse de la canaleta, porque la sangre le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y empezaba a encontrarse mareado.- Mi padre ha salido… Le han llamado de comisaría… Y no solo van todos los polis de Beacon, tío, ¡sino que también hay estatales! –dijo, entusiasmado, Scott parpadeó. Debía de ser algo gordo para que los estatales hubiese movido su culo hasta Beacon… Una ciudad muy pequeña donde casi nunca ocurría nada interesante.- Han encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque. –Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró incorporarse hasta tocar la canaleta con ambas manos, arrastró su culo por las tejas y trató de desengancharse el pantalón, al lograrlo empezó a resbalarse sin control y acabó cayendo al suelo, dándose un buen golpe en la espalda. Pero eso no importaba, el dolor tenía que quedar atrás. Se levantó de un salto, lleno de hiperactividad. Scott se había acercado a él, preocupado de que le hubiese ocurrido algo… Pero Stiles estaba perfectamente y se apoyaba en la barandilla como si nada.-

.-¿Un cuerpo muerto…? –Preguntó, un tanto asqueado, y su amigo lo miró con obviedad.-

.-No, un cuerpo flotante… -bromeó, arqueando una ceja.- ¡Claro, idiota, un muerto! –no contento con haber fracasado con el intento de subir por el tejado hasta la habitación de Scott, decidió escalar por la barandilla para subir al porche.- Ahora viene lo mejor… -Consiguió llegar hasta tierra firme, dio un bote y se irguió orgulloso, colocando los brazos en jarras, mostrando la camiseta azulada de _Los Beatles_ que se había puesto para la ocasión.- Tienen solo la mitad. –Scott arqueó una ceja y Stiles sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza.- ¡Nos vamos, compañero!

Stiles tenía el jeep aparcado cerca de la entrada, con el motor puesto en marcha listo y preparado para su aventura nocturna. Scott tenía serias dudas acerca de lo _interesante_ y _divertido_ que podía ser encontrarse un cuerpo desmenuzado, más bien en su cabeza aparecía en grande la palabra _**repugnante**_, pero Stiles tenía la suficiente labia y energía para acabar agotándolo hasta decir que sí, por lo que decidió, por las buenas, seguirlo sin protestar. Miró la hoja en el reloj del coche, el destartalado jeep de su amigo marcaba las diez pasadas de la noche, por lo que calculó que no faltaba mucho para _la hora cero_.

.-Cathy va a volver. –Estalló, sin poder reprimir más aquella información que, en realidad, lo estaba destrozando y devorando por dentro. Stiles lo miró un segundo, de reojo, un tanto confundido y lo vio ponerse pensativo, por lo que decidió añadir con rapidez…- Mi hermana, Catherine. –El silencio volvió a invadirlos y Scott tuvo la sensación de no haber hablado, pues Stiles no hacía ningún gesto que diese a entender que le había escuchado… Ni siquiera un parpadeo. Scott resopló y se acurrucó en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana. Detestó que, por una vez, Stiles hubiese decidido quedarse callado.-

* * *

><p>El camino resultó aún más largo de lo que había esperado, y cuando vieron emerger el cartel de <span><strong>RESERVA NATURAL BEACON HILLS<strong> ambos chicos suspiraron, aliviados, el momento de silencio incómodo había pasado. No tenían que fingir más que Scott _no_ había intentado iniciar una conversación acerca de un tema del que ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Ahora había un cuerpo mutilado que encontrar. Scott abrió la puerta del copiloto y saltó fuera, observando el bosque que se extendía tras el roñoso cartel –el cual, por cierto, subrayaba la privacidad del lugar.

.-¿Tú crees que deberíamos ir? –Stiles le miró con obviedad y alzó una de sus manos para enseñarle la linterna. No había marcha atrás, todo estaba listo para la aventura nocturna.-

.-Tu eres el que te quejas de que nunca pasa nada. –protestó y echó a andar en dirección al cartel, Scott suspiró (tenía razón, por lo que ¿para qué discutir?) y le siguió, arrastrando los pies por todo el follaje caído.- ¿No estás contento? –Preguntó, de repente, cortando el silencio, mientras saltaba el pequeño cordel que separaba la zona privada de la pública. Observó de reojo a Scott caerse al suelo, tropezándose con el cordel.- Creía que echabas de menos a tu hermana, ¿no le escribes cada día?

.-Le escribía. –le rectificó y aceptó su ayuda para levantarse del suelo. No estaba seguro de porque Stiles había sacado de nuevo el tema, pero ahora ya no le parecía tan buena idea hablar sobre ello.- Y ella nunca me escribió de vuelta. Ni una sola carta. Ni una llamada. –Ahora podía soportarlo, podía negar que no le importaba la perdida de contacto, podía fingir que le parecía bien que cada uno tuviese su vida a parte del otro… Pero de pequeño no había sido así. ¿Cuántos días se había pasado llorando, desgarrado porque sentía que le habían arrancado su otra mitad? ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido vacío, como si le faltase una importante parte de si mismo? Habría dado cualquier cosa para traerla de vuelta, para ser dos nuevamente, para sentirse completo. ¿Pero y Cathy? ¿Acaso ella no había sentido lo mismo? ¿Tan fácil había sido la separación que ni siquiera le escribía cartas ni se ponían al teléfono cuando Melissa llamaba a su padre para saber cómo iban las cosas?- No lo sé, Stiles, -suspiró, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera.- no creo que sea una buena idea que ella regrese. –Su amigo se le acercó, y con su mano libre golpeó la espalda de Scott, en un gesto de apoyo moral.-

.-Si tu madre cree que es una buena idea… -Murmuró, apretándole el hombro.- Será que lo es. –Le sonrió, tratándole de quitarle hierro al asunto.- Pero ahora deja eso fuera, McCall, nos toca investigar y no quiero que te distraigas. –movió ambas cejas, sonriente, mientras sujetaba la linterna bajo su rostro, dándole una expresión aún más macabra.-

.-Si… Supongo que debería confiar en su instinto… -Suspiró y volvió a echar a andar tras su amigo.- Mañana entreno, y tú también, así que no volvamos tarde. ¿De acuerdo? –desde su posición pudo escuchar el profundo suspiro de decepción de Stiles.- Quería estar descansado para mañana… ¡Son las pruebas! –se quejó y lo puntualizó para recordárselo, esperando que entrase en razón.- Pienso jugar este año, Stiles. –repuso y observó que cuando hablaba, una nube de vaho salía de sus labios disparada. Hacía demasiado frío para andar por el bosque en busca de un cadáver mutilado.- De hecho, -prosiguió, muy seguro de ello.- seré titular.

.-Ese es el espíritu. –bromeó, moviendo la linterna para alumbrar a Scott unos segundos y luego volvió al camino, fijándose muy bien por dónde pisaba.- Todos tendríamos que soñar con esas fantasías, Scott. –El McCall puso los ojos en blanco, la poca fe que su amigo tenía en él era abrumadora. ¿No debería de estar apoyándole? Chasqueó la lengua y observó la gran cuesta que tenían que subir a continuación, sacó su inhalador de inmediato. Iba a necesitarlo.- ¿Sabes? –Dijo mientras subían, Stiles agarró con fuerza unas ramas secas para evitar caerse.- No lo había pensado pero… Quizás el asesino siga por aquí. –Scott sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, aquel pensamiento bien podría haber seguido en la cabeza de Stiles… Pues él prefería ignorarlo. Stiles se abalanzó hacia delante, resguardándose tras un viejo tronco del camino. Scott cayó a su lado tras haberse tropezado, nuevamente, retiró la capucha de su cabeza para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Frente a ellos una horda de policías, armados y con linternas, inspeccionaban el terreno.- ¡Vamos! –susurró, saliendo corriendo hacia esa dirección, sin importarle ser pillado.-

.-¡Stiles! –Gritó, viéndolo correr de ese modo directo hacia el peligro. Cogió aire, llenando sus pulmones. Volvió a coger el inhalador y se dio dos dosis más, necesitándolas para seguir el ritmo del moreno.- ¡Stiles! –Echó a correr tras él, ahora ya les separaban más de cinco metros y la distancia cada vez se hacía más larga.- ¡Stiles, espera! –Suplicó, moviendo los brazos para llamar su atención.- Stiles…

Stiles se encontraba ya lejos de su amigo cuando se percató de que se encontraba demasiado solo, no podía escuchar a Scott llamarle. Volteó, para asegurarse de que el McCall no andaba muy lejos, y, entonces, lo vio. Unas fauces abiertas en su dirección. Dio un bote, asustado, y cayó al suelo de la impresión. Se retorció en el suelo, queriendo huir de la bestia que estaba a punto de devorarle, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

.-Quieto… -susurró un hombre con voz grave y autoritaria. Las fauces que había visto tan cerca pertenecían a _Jakie_, uno de los perros de la policía. No pudo sentirse más estúpido.- Tranquilo… -Acarició la cabeza del canino, apaciguándolo. Unos policías se habían acercado para ver que ocurría, por si necesitaba ayuda.- Este pequeño delincuente es mío. –Les dijo en cuanto los vio, cerca ya de ellos. Stiles se había levantado, pero seguía con los brazos en alto, protegiéndose así de la luz de la linterna y del perro, el cual no le tenía mucho aprecio que digamos.-

.-Papá… ¿Qué tal? –dijo, como si nada, como si se encontrasen en su casa tomando un café. Su padre entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo.-

.-¿Ahora escuchas mis conversaciones telefónicas? –Aunque lo estaba preguntando, ya casi parecía una afirmación en toda regla. Stiles sonrió, nervioso, y colocó sus brazos en jarras tratando de pensar rápidamente en una buena manera de librarse de esta.- ¿Dónde está tu cómplice de fechorías? –Preguntó, sin darle tiempo a excusarse.-

.-¿Quién? –Respondió con una pregunta, tratando de evitar la respuesta. Su padre le miró muy seriamente. Él sabía perfectamente _a quién_ se estaba refiriendo.- ¿Scott? –En aquel momento, el McCall había llegado hasta dónde ambos se encontraban, al ver al sheriff, que estaba de espaldas a él, decidió que lo mejor era resguardarse tras un árbol, sin exponerse.- Scott… Debe de estar en su casa. –Murmuró, intentando que sonara convincente.- Mañana es el primer día de instituto… Y las pruebas de Lacrosse… Así que quería estar descansado. –Y aquello, en parte, podía haber sido una verdad como un templo. Por lo que el sheriff empezó a creérselo, olvidándose de buscar a Scott entre los árboles.- Estoy solo en el bosque, papá, te lo juro.

.-¿Scott? –Preguntó el sheriff, moviendo su linterna entre los árboles por última vez.- ¿Estás ahí? –Viendo que no obtenía respuesta, decidió apagarla. Suspiró y se adelantó para coger a Stiles del cuello, por detrás.- Bien, jovencito… -su hijo gimió, temiéndose lo peor, mientras su padre lo arrastraba en dirección a la salida del bosque.- Te voy a acompañar hasta tu coche… Y después vamos a tener una charla sobre la invasión de la privacidad. –Stiles echó una última mirada hacia atrás, pero no logró ver a su amigo. Ahora Scott se encontraba solo.-

El Sheriff Stilinski arrastró hasta su hijo por el cuello hasta el límite del territorio, entonces lo soltó para que pudiese traspasar el cordel sin incidencias. Suspiró y le siguió. Ya habían peinado casi toda la zona, pero la noche confundía demasiado la investigación… Por lo que lo mejor era esperar a mañana por la mañana, entonces peinarían mejor el lugar y darían de una vez por todas con el cuerpo entero. Además, había empezado a llover. Convencido de que esa era la mejor opción, el señor Stilinski traspasó el cordel, siguiendo a su hijo hasta el jeep. Stiles, al ver a su padre con intención de entrar en el coche, tiritó de terror al pensar en lo que podría venir. Estar encerrado dentro del jeep con él no le parecía una buena idea. Al menos, le dejaba conducir.

.-Stiles. –Dijo en cuanto su hijo arrancó el motor, nervioso de verse observado por su padre.- No puedes escuchar _mis_ conversaciones telefónicas, son _privadas_. –tiró marcha atrás con el jeep y se pusieron de camino a casa.- ¿Te gustaría que yo fisgoneara en las tuyas? ¿Eh? –Stiles negó con la cabeza, aunque no era tan estúpido como para ignorar que su padre no era precisamente la madre Teresa de Calcuta. Él también escuchaba sus conversación, por lo que no era tan inocente, ni menos víctima que él mismo.- Además, ir al bosque, de noche, es una temeridad… ¿Y si hubiese pasado algo? ¿Y si el asesino aún siguiese suelto?

.-Lo sé… No pensé en ello. –Y eso era cierto, no había caído hasta verse en la _escena del crimen_.-

* * *

><p>No llevaban ni diez metros recorridos cuando, en un lado de la carretera, vieron un coche parado con las luces apagadas –un viejo modelo de escarabajo color azul pálido. El sheriff ya había sacado su libreta, dispuesto a anotar la matrícula, cuando Stiles vio algo más. Una figura, al lado del coche. Al acercarse un par de metros más, la silueta se volvió más clara y distinguieron a una chica. Stiles notó un escalofrío recorrerle la columna de arriba abajo. Allí, bajo la lluvia, podía verse a una chica joven, de cabellos largos y oscuros que se le empapaban tanto que se le habían quedado pegados a la cara, dificultando verle el rostro, aun así, podía verse que tenía la tez pálida, la cual se acentuaba aún más, pues llevaba ropas oscuras. Parecía sacada de un rumor de terror, la clase de chicas que se encontrabas en una curva y que te mataban solo cruzarla. Un fantasma de una mujer despechada.<p>

Pero resultó que aquella chica no tenía intención de sacarles el corazón por venganza. No se trataba de un fantasma. Ni siquiera de una mujer despechada. Sino de una persona que Stiles no había visto hacía prácticamente diez años. Su padre le ordenó que se detuviera tras el escarabajo, teniendo cuidado de no atropellar a la chica, y Stiles vio de reojo que su padre pedía una grúa a través de su teléfono móvil. Después, abrió su puerta y bajó de un salto. Stiles, por su parte, se quedó petrificado, sentado frente al volante –se preguntó lo mucho que su padre se enfadaría si decidía arrancar y dejarle solo ante aquella situación, pero estaba tan atónico que no tuvo ni fuerzas para pisar el acelerador.

.-¿Se te ha averiado el coche? –Preguntó el sheriff solo salir del coche, la chica estaba de espaldas a él, sujetando un bolso por encima de su cabeza para, inútilmente, resguardarse de la lluvia.- He llamado a una grúa, ya están de camino… ¿Quieres que te acerquemos a algún lado? –Insistió y acortó la distancia entre ambos.- Llevarán tu coche al mecánico… Si quieres podemos acercarte hasta… -se calló en cuanto su mano se posó en el hombro de la joven y esta, como saliendo de un trance, volteó para ver que estaba ocurriendo. La reconoció al instante. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sus ojos, marrones oscuros, profundos, marcados por unas ojeras pronunciables, eran los mismos que los de su madre. Melissa, Melissa McCall.- ¿Catherine? –Preguntó, sorprendido, y se pasó una mano por la cara. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo mucho que se estaba empapando.- ¿Catherine McCall? –La chica parpadeó, confundida, y entrecerró los ojos como si intentase escrutarle con la mirada.- Soy el marido de Claudia, John Stilinski, ¿recuerdas? Trabajaba con tu padre en la comisaría… -Los ojos de la chica viajaron tras de él, posándose en el jeep que mantenía las luces encendidas tras ellos.- ¿Se te ha averiado el coche?

.-Me he quedado sin gasolina. –Habló, por primera vez, y bajó el bolso al comprender lo inútil que era mantenerlo de ese modo. Ya estaba empapada, más no podía mojarse.- No recordaba lo lejos que estaba Beacon Hills. –Dijo y, según creyó el sheriff, el nombre de la ciudad sonó como un insulto en sus labios.- Sí, sí, le recuerdo… -se estremeció, por lo que se cruzó de brazos, abrazándose casi a sí misma para protegerse del frío. Cuando había dejado San Francisco hacía un sol espléndido, pero había sido llegar a los inicios de Beacon Hills y la tormenta se había liberado. ¿Era una señal? Para acabar de rizar el rizo, su depósito estaba más vacío de lo que había previsto, quedándose tirada por más de una hora en mitad de la nada.- ¿Puede acercarme hasta casa de Melisa Delgado? –El sheriff asintió un poco confundido por no haber escuchado _mamá_, en vez de _Melissa_. Aunque lo más atónico era que hubiese decido usar el apellido _Delgado_, el de soltera, y no el de _McCall_.- Oh, uh… -murmuró cuando dio un par de pasos hacia el jeep.- Mis cosas están en el coche.

.-Oh, por supuesto. –Le sonrió, tratando de ser amable.- Melissa me comentó que venías a vivir con ella de nuevo. –La expresión de la joven se tornó hosca, mal humorada por habérselo recordado.- No te preocupes por tus cosas, las llevaremos también. –volteó para mirar a su hijo, que seguía agarrando el volante, decidiéndose a huir o no.- ¡Stiles, baja del coche y ayúdame a cargar cosas! –Le gritó mientras se encaminaba hacia el escarabajo azulado, Cathy ya había abierto el maletero para mostrarle todas sus pertenencias.- ¿_Eso _es todo? –Preguntó, confundido de ver una maleta de mano. Junto a ella, eso sí, habían un par de cajas de cartón llenas a reventar de libros viejos.-

.-No planeo quedarme por mucho tiempo. –Espetó y giró su rostro, cortando la posible conversación. John sabía por Melissa que Cathy no iba a quedarse precisamente solo un par de días… Sino que su estancia estaba destinada a prolongarse, al menos, un año entero. Y estaba seguro de que en la maleta de mano no habían suficientes cosas como para pasar un año en Beacon Hills.- Cuidado con los libros, -le advirtió cuando el sheriff fue a coger una de ellas. Cathy se adelantó, abrió la maleta y extrajo un impermeable para cubrir una de ellas y luego sacó un paraguas, para tapar los de la otra caja.- no quiero que se echen a perder.

.-Podrías haberlos sacado antes. ¿No crees? –Susurró John, pero Catherine se limitó a menear la cabeza, no creyéndolo necesario. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Stiles salir del coche a regañadientes, aunque la lluvia apremiaba no parecía tener mucha prisa por llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban.- Tú coge la maleta, Catherine y yo… -cuando iba a pedirle que se encargarse de una de las cajas, vio que la joven se había encaminado hacia la puerta del copiloto del escarabajo. Stiles agarró la maleta, moviendo la cabeza a modo de saludo (saludo que la castaña no devolvió), y de mala gana volvió sobre sus pasos para colocarla en el maletero del jeep.- Catherine. –dio un par de pasos, acercándose para ver que ocurría, cuando vio que resguardaba algo bajo la fina chaqueta de punto que llevaba puesta. Algo se retorcía bajo ella, moviéndose y lastimándose por verse mojado de ese modo. Al acercarse, John comprobó que se trataba de un gato completamente negro, que se camuflaba a la perfección con la oscuridad de las ropas de las chicas. Solo dos ojos enormes y dorados se veían bajo la chaqueta, mirándole con malas pulgas.- Tienes un gato. –Dijo, muy observador.-

.-Salem. –Le rectificó y protegiendo al animal con su cuerpo, corrió hasta el jeep para entrar por la parte trasera, en los asientos de detrás.-

El sheriff cargó las dos cajas detrás, procurando que ningún libro acabase echado a perder. Intentó que Catherine le respondiera a unas preguntas, pero fue un intento inútil y solo le hizo perder el tiempo. Cathy le respondía con evasivas, siempre dejando claro que su estancia era _muy temporal_ en Beacon Hills y nunca, pero nunca, respondió a una pregunta acerca de Rafael McCall, su padre. Se resguardó en un libro, alzándolo para tapar su rostro –ni Stiles ni John pudieron ver su expresión a través del espejo retrovisor. Salem, su bajo, ronroneaba contra ella hasta hacerse una bola de pelos negra como la noche.

* * *

><p>Scott empezó a caminar, con la capucha puesta para resguardarse mínimamente de la lluvia, por dónde creyó que podría encontrarse la salida del bosque –rezó para sus adentros para que Stiles se hubiese quedado a esperarlo, de lo contrario tendría que andar hasta su casa a pie… Y bajo esa lluvia, no le apetecía demasiado la caminata. A su alrededor los cánticos de los grillos se mezclaban con los sonidos de la noche, los búhos empezaban a despertarse emitiendo sonidos guturales y más de una rama seca se partía bajo sus pies, delatando su posición. Había empezado a alzarse niebla en algunos puntos, dándole un aspecto más terrorífico a ese bosque infernal que no se acababa nunca.<p>

Había caminado al menos ya diez metros cuando observó algo a lo lejos, no lo distinguió bien pero supo de inmediato que había algo. Sacó su inhalador, dispuesto a usarlo para poder salir corriendo de ser necesario… Cuando, de repente, una manada de ciervos salieron despedidos de entre la niebla, corriendo directamente hacia él. Uno de ellos llegó a rozarle bruscamente, haciendo que su inhalador saliese disparado, bien lejos de él. Otro se golpeó contra él, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas. Scott alzó sus brazos, cubriéndose el rostro, temiéndose verse pisoteado por los animales que parecían fuera de sí. El último de los ciervos pasó trotando por su lado, siguiendo al resto, y Scott lo observó marcharse desde el suelo. Tiritó, asustado, y lentamente se incorporó hasta llegar a alzarse.

Se limpió los pantalones llenos de barro, sacudiéndolos bien –su madre iba a matarlo. Y luego buscó su teléfono, activó la aplicación de la linterna y buscó entre el follaje su preciado inhalador –el cual costada alrededor de ochenta dólares, no era algo que pudiese perder y salir airoso. Rebuscó, apartando varias hojas del camino, hasta que, de repente, dio con algo. No era su inhalador, sino algo más espeluznante.

Se trataba del cuerpo.

Era una chica joven, no más de veinte años. Castaña, por lo que pudo comprobar. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, se mostraban sin vida, entelados, aun así observó que eran claros, de un azul llamativo. Estaba completamente desnuda –aunque en ese momento a Scott no le pareció un detalle importante. Y, lo peor, estaba partida por la cintura. Donde habían tenido que estar sus piernas, ahora solo había hojas y hojas… Horrorizado y repugnado, no solo por la imagen sino también por el olor a putrefacción, retrocedió hacia atrás. Tanto, que se tropezó con el tronco que antes habían usado para esconderse de la policía, que cayó por la cuesta que tanto le había costado de subir. Rodó por su pendiente, perdiendo el móvil por el camino.

Sin perder el tiempo, Scott se alzó, asustado –no podía dejar de pensar en que el asesino podía seguir ahí fuera, dispuesto a cortarle a él también por la mitad, y se dispuso a salir corriendo en cualquier dirección… Pero entonces lo vio. Un par de ojos lo observaban.

Unos ojos rojos.

* * *

><p>Catherine seguía leyendo tranquilamente un libro titulado <em>El crisol<em>, por Arthur Miller, que parecía ser muy viejo pues la tapa estaba hecha de cuero marrón y empezaba a despegarse del resto de páginas. El Sheriff Stilinski no podía despegar la mirada de ella, confundido de que esa chica se pareciese _tanto_ y _tan poco_ a la niña que él recordaba. Seguía teniendo los mismos ojos, solo que no mostraban la inocencia y la alegría que una vez los habían caracterizado. Sus rasgos habían cambiado, perfilándose mejor, pero no cabía duda alguna. Era Catherine McCall. La misma Catherine McCall que se había unido a las gamberradas de su primogénito, saliéndose victoriosa de todas ellas, dejando a Scott McCall cargar con toda la culpa. A quién, por cierto, ella aún no había mencionado cuando en el pasado habían estado muy unidos –muchas veces, demasiado unidos, mostrándose insociables al mundo, sin dejar que nadie entrase en su mundo hecho para dos.

.-¿Está interesante? –Preguntó John, queriendo cortar el silencio incómodo que reinaba en el coche. Por una vez, y solo por una vez en la vida, Stiles se mantenía callado, sin querer hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Catherine alzó su mirada por encima del libro, sin entender.- Si es bueno. –Aclaró, y señaló hacia detrás.- El libro. –Cathy abrió la boca, dispuesta a responderle (aunque quizás no a su pregunta) pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El libro se deslizó entre sus manos, cayendo al piel del coche. Y un grito reinó en el coche, desgarrado, lleno de angustia. Catherine se echó hacia delante, llevándose las manos aun costado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? –Se desabrochó el cinturón para echar el cuerpo hacia detrás, movió una mano para indicarle a Stiles que aparcara a un lado de la carretera.- ¿Catherine? –La llamó, asustado, viéndola retorcerse en el asiento trasero, con su mano puesta sobre un lateral de su cuerpo. El izquierdo.- Déjame ver.

.-¡_No_! –Se echó hacia detrás, impidiendo que llegase a tocarla. Y ella misma se levantó ligeramente la camiseta, mostrándole la piel intacta, sin un rasguño.- Me duele. –dijo lastimera y se bajó la camiseta, apretando nuevamente la mano en la zona. Cerró los ojos y gimió, encogiéndose sobre si misma.- Me está quemando.

.-Deben de ser gases. –Interrumpió Stiles, que tenía la vista fija hacia delante, mirando la carretera, no se había molestado tan siquiera a mirar hacia atrás. Había aparcado el jeep a un lado, como su padre le había ordenado. El sheriff le envió una mirada asesina para que se callara, lo prefería ahora calladito… Aunque antes le había molestado tanto silencio por su parte.-

.-Catherine… -susurró John, trepando por el asiento e intentando pasar al trasero, pero naturalmente se vio atrapado a medio camino, sin poder ir más allá. El coche era demasiado pequeño para tan grandes maniobras.- ¿Quieres que te llevemos al hospital? Tu madre… -Los ojos de la joven se alzaron hacia él, suplicantes.-

.-No… No… Ya me voy encontrando mejor… -susurró, sin voz, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo hasta sentarse en el asiento. Y era cierto, el dolor se iba pasando, difuminando con lentitud.- De verdad… Ya estoy mejor. –John suspiró, no muy convencido de ello, pero accedió a volver a sentarse en su sitio. Ambos se abrocharon los cinturones.- Adelante, podemos seguir. –Stiles encendió el motor del coche, sin decir una sola palabra.-

* * *

><p>El jeep se detuvo frente a la casa de los McCall hacía la media noche. Melissa esperaba ya fuera, avisada de ante mano por el sheriff, jugueteando con un paraguas que había sacado por si acaso, a pesar de que estaba ya dejando de llover. Sus ojos se alzaron cuando las luces llegaron hasta el porche, y el corazón dio un brinco en su pecho cuando el coche se detuvo con un quejido –debían de revisar el motor. Sin abrir el paraguas, Melissa se lanzó fuera del porche, caminando a paso rápido hacia las puertas traseras del jeep. John ya había salido, y la advirtió, con una simple mirada, que las cosas no iban a salir fáciles.<p>

Hacía ocho años desde la última vez que Melissa McCall había visto a su hija mayor (por tres minutos) y su corazón lastimado no podía soportar más la espera. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que no importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido, todo iba a salir bien y Beacon Hills volvería a ser un hogar para ella como lo había sido antaño. Pero esa oportunidad se perdió cuando Catherine salió por la otra puerta, evitándola, portando en sus brazos a Salem, que volvía a protestar por verse transportado de un lado a otro.

.-Cathy… -Melissa, que no era mujer que se rindiese a la primera de turno, dio la vuelta al coche corriendo, siguiendo a su hija que se apresuraba a encaminar a la casa, intentando que sus miradas no se cruzasen.- ¡Cathy, por favor! –suplicó, esperando que ella voltease, solo durante un segundo… Solo le pedía eso, ver sus ojos durante un segundo.- ¡Cathy soy tu madre! –Entonces se detuvo, parada en el porche, de cara a la puerta y de espaldas a ella.- Por favor… Sé que te disgusta la idea pero… -Melissa alargó su mano, apunto de tocar la cabeza de su hija. Quería pasar la mano por ese cabello castaño oscuro, tan parecido al suyo, acariciar su cabecita como lo había hecho antaño… mientras le contaba un cuento antes de dormirse.- Cathy, yo… -Entonces su hija volteó, con ojos hostiles y cargados de un odio que Melissa no supo cómo afrontar.-

.-¡CATHERINE! –gritó el sheriff, cortándola, impidiendo que las palabras envenenadas de una adolescente malhumorada hiriesen los sentimientos de una mujer maravillosa. Melissa podía ser muchas cosas, pero sobre todo era buena madre. John Stilinski no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Y daba igual lo _rebelde sin causa_ que se sintiera esa chica, no tenía el derecho de hacerle daño. Cathy le miró por unos segundos, enfadada, volvió a voltear y entró a toda prisa en casa, una casa que no había pisado en más de ocho años.- Lo siento, Melissa… -John se había acercado a ella, tratando de darle consuelo.- No parece la misma.

.-Gracias por todo, sheriff. –Contestó ella, no queriendo entrar en el tema, con una expresión amable, sin mostrarse herida o afectada.- Están en esa edad… -Puso sus ojos en blanco y John suspiró, poniendo los brazos en jarras y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.-

.-Si yo te contara… -ambos se sonrieron, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas, y se despidieron con un par de palabras. El sheriff volteó y echó a andar de nuevo al jeep, abrió la puerta y esta vez se metió en el asiento del conductor. Stiles, que había bajado y miraba fijamente la única ventana del piso de arriba con luz (la habitación contigua a la de Scott, según pudo contar, y la que habían usado él y su madre como almacén de trastos improvisado durante estos años), no protestó al respecto y dejó que su padre condujera hasta casa. Había sido una noche demasiado larga… Y extraña.-

* * *

><p>El primer día de colegio amaneció soleado, lo que fue de agradecer dado la lluvia del día anterior. Scott aparcó su bicicleta, como había hecho el año anterior y el anterior a ese, en el mismo instante en que un porche plateado paraba a su lado –la puerta se abrió, de repente, golpeándole en el trasero. Del asiento del conductor, salió un chico bajito, de ojos verdosos, con una mochila de color roja colgada en el hombro izquierdo. Le dedicó una mirada envenenada antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse hacia el edificio que era el instituto. Scott tragó saliva, se trataba de Jackson el capitán del equipo de lacrosse, y dejó correr la distancia antes de encaminarse en esa dirección.<p>

Stiles le esperaba al final del parquin, se apoyaba contra un pilar que limitaba una de las plazas con los brazos cruzados y observaba concienzudamente un escarabajo de color azul pálido. Scott sabía que era el de su hermana, con la cual no había intercambiado aun una sola palabra desde que había regresado. Era extraño, pero Catherine era una completa desconocida para él en ese instante.

.-Venga, enséñame la herida. –Pidió en cuanto se paró frente a él, despertando de su ensoñación. Scott asintió y se levantó con cuidado la camiseta, mostrándole el costado izquierdo. Había cubierto la herida con gasas, que se encontraban manchadas de sangre (Stiles apartó su mirada, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse), y eran aguantadas con esparadrapo.- Uuuh… Vaya… -Mantuvo la mirada apartada hasta que Scott bajó su camiseta. Entonces un pensamiento fugaz le pasó por la mente. _Era el mismo sitio_, el mismo dónde Catherine se había quejado de dolor en el coche. _Justo. El. Mismo. Sitio._- Cathy…

.-Estaba oscuro. –le interrumpió, no dejándole oportunidad de hablar acerca de ella, se cargó la mochila al hombro y su palo de lacrosse.- Pero estoy seguro de que fue un lobo. –Stiles se había quedado con las palabras en la boca, pero aun así entrecerró los ojos.-

.-¿Te mordió un lobo? ¿Un lobo? –Scott asintió, sin entender porque le estaba costando tanto de asimilar.- No, no puede ser. –Insistió y se detuvieron, quedándose cara a cara.- Porque no hay lobos en California.

.-Pues sino me crees con lo del lobo… -Murmuró, ofendido de que no creyese una palabra de lo que le estaba contando.- Menos me creerás cuando te diga que encontré el cuerpo. –Susurró y Stiles, al oírlo, dio un bote, sorprendido.- Tendré pesadillas durante un mes… -Asqueado, bajó su mirada. Stiles, sonriendo de oreja a oreja (y no encontrando nada de repugnante en ello) dio una palmada a su amigo.-

.-Esto es lo mejor que… -Su expresión cambió totalmente al ver acercarse por detrás de Scott a una chica menuda, pelirroja, enfundada en un abrigo largo de color negro.- …le puede haber pasado al pueblo… -sigue, sin perder de vista a la chica, que sigue avanzando hacia ellos.- …desde el nacimiento de Lydia Martin. –Una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en sus labios.- Hola Lydia. –La chica pasó por su lado, ignorándole, prestándole atención a la compañera con la que se dirige al instituto.- Estás muy… Dispuesta a ignorarme. –Chasqueó la lengua mientras Scott mostró una sonrisa, divertido.- ¡Y tú eres el culpable! Soy empollón de rebote… Es por juntarme contigo.

* * *

><p>Una vez sentados, la clase dio comienzo. El profesor había empezado a escribir <em>La metamorfosis de Kafka<em> en la pizarra cuando los oídos de Scott captaron el insufrible sonido de un móvil recibiendo una llamada, buscó por todas partes… Pero no había rastro alguno del teléfono, ni a que alumno pertenecía –además, ninguno parecía percatarse del sonido, solo él. Intentó guiarse por la melodía hasta que, de repente, supo de dónde venía. De fuera. A lo lejos, en un banco de la entrada, una chica de cabellos negros largos descolgaba su teléfono, recibiendo una llamada de su madre –al parecer, se había dejado los bolígrafos el primer día de instituto.

No tardó mucho en aparecer el director, que acompañó a la chica dentro. Scott la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió, totalmente embalsamado por su presencia. Se lamentó de no haber cogido ningún dato más sobre ella… Hasta que, para su suerte, la chica volvió a aparecer. El director había entrado en el aula y era acompañado por ella y, además, por su hermana gemela, Catherine McCall. Sintió sus ojos, sus _mismos _ojos, mirarle desde la lejanía.

.-Chicos… -dijo el director, señalando a ambas chicas- Vuestras nuevas compañeras de este año… -murmuró, con tono monótono, ensayado durante muchos años.- Catherine McCall… -Scott sintió las miradas de todos sobre él, o al menos de todos los que sabían que él se llamaba _Scott McCall_ (el resto lo miraban por inercia, al ver que todos lo hacían). Trató de esconderse tras el libro de literatura, compungido.- Y Allison Argent. –al escuchar su nombre, Scott alzó su mirada hacia ella. Era tan cautivadora… No podía apartar los ojos de ella.- Por favor, -pidió, con voz grave, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.- que se sientan cómodas. –cerró la puerta tras de él, sintiéndose liberado de la primera carga del día. Allison se encaminó en su dirección, sentándose tras de él. Automáticamente sintió la necesidad de girarse y entregarle su bolígrafo.-

.-Empezaremos con la metamorfosis de Kafka… Ir a la página 33.

* * *

><p>En las taquillas, Scott observaba a Allison desde la lejanía. Su sonrisa (la cual estaba destinada a él, su salvador portador de bolígrafos), su manera de abrir la taquilla, su manera de cerrarla, su manera de voltearse hacia él, su manera de… Toparse con Lydia. Vio a la pelirroja acercarse a ella, con una mirada picaresca en los ojos y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.<p>

.-Tu chaqueta, -Scott la escuchó perfectamente, a pesar de estar a cierta distancia.- es una pasada. –dijo, señalando dicha prenda, Allison se encogió avergonzada y le explicó que su madre la había comprado en una tienda de San Francisco. Lydia sonrió más ampliamente.- Tuuuuuu… -entrecerró sus ojos, divertida.- Vas a ser mi mejor amiga.

.-¡Demasiado tarde! –Scott dio un bote al escuchar de repente una voz frente a él.- Voldemort ya la tiene. –Parpadeó, estupefacto, mirando el rostro de su hermana frente a él. Catherine estaba apoyada contra las taquillas, al lado de la suya, con expresión seria y malhumorada (nada diferente a lo que había demostrado a su llegada). Apenas la había observado cuando había llegado a clase, pero ahora que la tenía delante no pudo evitarlo. Contrastando con la mini falda de Lydia, Cathy llevaba una larga falda negra que le llegaba hasta prácticamente de los tobillos. No pudo más que comprender porque la pelirroja no se había acercado a ella en busca de una _nueva mejor amiga_.- Ha hecho muy rápido amigos aquí.

.-Es comprensible. –Stiles, que se encontraba tras de Scott, peleándose con su propia taquilla, interrumpió, metiéndose en una conversación que no había sido invitado. Catherine desvió su mirada a él, prestándole atención.- Las guapas se juntan, es ley de vida. –Meneó su cabeza y en su rostro apareció una mueca cuando Jackson apareció tras Lydia, la rodeó por la cintura y la besó repetidas veces. Algo que él nunca podría haber hecho en la vida real, solo en sueños.- Si es una visita muy temporal… ¿Para qué molestarse en ir al instituto? –ella entrecerró sus ojos, molesta.-

.-Vosotros me queréis tan poco aquí como yo me quiero aquí. –rechistó, irguiéndose. Scott se volvió a Stiles y le explicó rápidamente la discusión acalorada que habían tenido Catherine y Melissa acerca de ello, la noche anterior, justo cuando él intentaba dormirse tras haberse dado una ducha caliente para quitarse el frío de la lluvia.- _Odio_ este sitio. –Susurró, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.-

.-Pero este sitio _no te odia_ a _ti_. –Scott cerró la taquilla de un golpe seco, suspiró y se enfrentó a los ojos de su hermana.- Te he echado de menos, Cathy. –Sus miradas se encontraron, los mismos ojos mirándose mutuamente… Scott lo había dicho con sinceridad, a pesar de que el día anterior se había negado en rotundo a su madre acerca de que su hermana se mudase con ellos nuevamente, cada palabra que había pronunciado era cierta. La echa de menos. Demasiado. Tanto que a veces le dolía. Y solo necesitaba que ella se lo devolviese, que le contase lo difícil que había sido también para ella la separación de sus padres, la separación entre ambos.- Y Stiles también. –El moreno, detrás suyo, movió sus brazos, no queriéndose ver involucrado.- Bienvenida a Beacon Hills. –Se acercó, instintivamente, para darle un abrazo, pero Catherine se movió en ese instante, alejándose de él a paso rápido por el pasillo.-

* * *

><p>Las pruebas de lacrosse no habían ido tan mal, había conseguido parar todos los tiros y había demostrado que incluso era mejor que Jackson… ¡Hasta Lydia se había levantado para aplaudirle a él! ¡A él y no a Jackson! No podía sentirse más orgulloso, más lleno… Pero, al mismo tiempo, <em>tan vacío<em>. Intentó alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Y Allison…? ¡Oh, Allison! Ella lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Incluso le había preguntado a Lydia quién era (y, aunque no era una sorpresa, la pelirroja no le había sabido decir su nombre). Era perfecta, sencillamente perfecta… Suspiró, enamorado, y salió del baño para vestirse. Esa misma tarde iban a salir, él y Stiles, en busca nuevamente del cuerpo de la chica mutilada. Le faltaba únicamente ponerse una deportiva, cuando la voz de su hermana lo interrumpió, bajándolo de la nube.

.-¡No tienes ningún derecho! –La escuchó gritar, cerca, por lo que debía de estar en su habitación.- ¿Cuántas veces quieres apartarme de la familia? ¿Cuántas veces quieres arruinar mi vida? –La escuchaba chillar, enfadada. Se levantó, dispuesto a pararla antes de que dijese algo terrible, y corrió hasta su habitación. Cathy estaba de pie, en medio, enfrentándose a su madre con la mirada. Melissa tenía una mano en la boca, apunto de echarse a llorar.- ¡Primero me mandas lejos! ¡Me envías con papá a pesar de que…! –Calló de repente, echándole una mirada a Scott de perplejidad.- Y ahora, cuando las cosas ya van bien, me traes de vuelta… -más calmada, volvió su mirada a su madre, apagada.- A una familia a la que ya no pertenezco.

.-Hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer, Cathy… -Susurró Melissa, dando un paso al frente, pero su hija retrocedió, alejándose de ella.- ¿Ha sido muy duro? –Preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a Scott, que esperaba otro tipo de pregunta o más bien súplica. Catherine meneó su cabeza, no queriendo hablar del tema, echándole una mirada a su hermano.- Scott, por favor, ¿puedes dejarnos solas? –Pidió a su hijo, sin voltearse para mirarle.- Por favor, Scott. –asintió, aunque ella no podía verle desde su posición, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó parado en la puerta principal, prestando mucha atención para oír el final de la conversación.- Prometió que dejaría de beber, Cathy, por eso dejé que se te llevara. –hablaba de su padre, no le hacía falta ninguna explicación… Lo había visto vaciar el bar muchas veces, demasiadas, cuando era pequeño. Su corazón dio un brinco, sobresaltándolo, nunca se había parado a pesar lo que su hermana habría vivido fuera de Beacon Hills. Nunca había pensado en ello, en los demonios de su padre. ¿Habrían sido esos los que la habían cambiado? ¿Habían sido tan poderosos que habían eclipsado el dolor de separarles? ¿Por eso no respondió a sus llamadas? ¿A sus cartas? ¿Por qué estaba enfrentándose a algo más grabe? Sintió la rabia azotarle, el odio recorrer sus venas. Quería subir y expresar su opinión, quería decirle a su hermana que ya no importaba, que con ellos las cosas serían fáciles… Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a escuchar, atento.-

.-Sí, dejó de beber… -Escuchó a Catherine, a lo lejos.- Pero unos meses después de irnos… Y esos meses, fueron un verdadero infierno.

* * *

><p>El bosque, ahora de día, parecía un lugar completamente distinto… Más iluminado, más lleno de vida. Scott no estaba seguro de dónde había encontrado el cuerpo, pero trataba de ubicarse lo mejor que podía mientras le explicaba a Stiles lo ocurrido en las pruebas de lacrosse, lo bien que se había sentido y lo fácil que había acabado resultando atrapar la bola. Su amigo le escuchaba atentamente, aunque con expresión incrédula, sin acabar de convencerle.<p>

.-¿Y todo esto por el mordisco? –Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.- ¿Sabes? –Dijo, deteniéndose frente a él y ladeó su cabeza sin apartar su mirada de Scott.- Creo haber oído algo… Acerca de una infección específica… -Scott parpadeó, casi ilusionado de saber entonces lo que le estaba ocurriendo.- Sí… Creo que se llama… Licantropía. –El McCall seguía sin coger el tono burlón del Stilinski, totalmente inocente cayendo en la trampa.- Es malo… No, es peor… Pero tranquilo, solo es una vez al mes. –Sonrió, divertido al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.- Solo la noche de luna llena… Auuuuuu. –aulló falsamente y Scott entrecerró los ojos, ofendido, se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el pecho para mostrarle su enfado. Stiles se echó a reír, divertido.- Eeeh… Fuiste tú el que oyó a un lobo. –Insistió, sonriente.- Puede que seas un hombre lobo. –Scott le mandó una mirada, muy significativa.- Vale… Solo era una broma… -Suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia detrás.- ¿Y Catherine? ¿Cómo va el paraíso familiar en la residencia McCall? –Preguntó bromeando, intentando disimular la seriedad de la pregunta, intentando disipar la tensión en referencia al tema.-

.-Cathy… -suspiró, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.- Creo que es más complicado de lo que creo… -Dio una patada a unas hojas, levantándolas.- Creo que le pasó algo con mi padre. –Bajó su mirada, apenado.- Recuerdo todo lo que mi padre bebía… Incluso delante nuestro. –Stiles apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, reconfortándolo.- Supongo que culpa a mi madre de que la dejase marcharse con un padre así. –Suspiró y volvió a dar otra patada a las hojas.- He de buscar en inhalador…

.-Ya, -siguió él la conversación, aunque Scott había querido apartar el tema.- pero si le hubiese pasado algo, ¿no estaría deseando volver con su adorable familia feliz? –Scott le miró, con ojos sorprendidos, ¿él era _adorable_? ¿Lo vería Allison como un chico _adorable_? ¿_Adorablemente sexy_? Stiles entrecerró los ojos nuevamente.- Hay más gato encerrado. –Prosiguió, ignorando su mirada.- Lo único que sé… Es que tenías razón, he echado de menos a Catherine McCall… Pero esa chica ya no es la Cathy que nosotros conocimos.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Scott se encontró con sentimientos encontrados mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño… Primero, estaba Allison, todas las emociones buenas que ella despertaba en él con solo una sonrisa… Y luego, estaba Cathy, su hermana, y el gran cambio que había notado en ella. ¿Qué la habría cambiado tanto? ¿Qué había sido? ¿Su padre? ¿O había algo más? Dejó sus pensamientos flotando en el aire… Abrió los ojos, miró por la ventana para ver la luna, y se durmió.<p>

* * *

><p>El sheriff despertó al escuchar gritos en la parte delantera de la casa, automáticamente encendió la luz y se asomó por la ventana. Lo que vio, le dejó un poco estupefacto. Catherine McCall se encontraba en el patio delantero de la casa, junto al buzón, enfundada en su pijama, daba vueltas a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar que estaba ocurriendo. John bajó las escaleras, tras despertar a su hijo, y salió fuera para encontrarse con la joven y aclarar que estaba ocurriendo –alarmado, pensó que quizás había pasado en casa, que algo malo que había ocurrido a Melissa o a Scott… O a ambos. Pero no era nada parecido, nada que tuviese que ver con ellos.<p>

.-Estaba durmiendo, en mi cama… -Le explicó, nerviosa, tiritando por el frío de la calle. Iba descalza y el suelo estaba demasiado helado como para ir sin calzado.- Cuando… Me he despertado aquí… Pero yo… Yo no sé cómo… -Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando pensar con claridad.- He soñado que corría por un bosque. –John posó sus manos cálidas sobre los hombros de Catherine, asustándola.-

.-Perdona. –Retiró sus manos, mirándola seriamente.- Habrá sido un sueño, Catherine… Habrás llegado aquí sonámbula. –Le aseguró y señaló hacia la casa, Cathy dudó unos instantes pero finalmente caminó junto a él hacia la entrada.- Estoy familiarizado con ello… Stiles también sufrió de sonambulismo una temporada. –el nombrado les esperaba dentro, en el comedor, nervioso y deseando una explicación por haber sido despertado en mitad de la noche.- No te preocupes. –Le aseguró, acompañándola dentro de casa.- Te haré algo caliente… Stiles te dejará algo que te abrigue más. –Le mandó una mirada a su hijo, autoritario, y éste suspiró, conociendo muy bien esa mirada.-

Mientras el sheriff se metía en la cocina para preparar algo parecido al chocolate caliente –pues sus dotes culinarias dejaban mucho que desear, Stiles subió escaleras arriba seguido de Catherine en busca de algo mejor que un fino pijama de verano para una noche fría de invierno. Cathy tiritaba tras de él, pero más que de frío era de terror, no sabía cómo había acabado en casa de los Stilinski si ella nunca había sufrido de sonambulismo. No tenía sentido.

.-Gracias… -susurró, mientras se enfundaba en una vieja sudadera, acurrucándose bajo ella para entrar en calor lo antes posible. Stiles movió su cabeza, para indicarle que no pasa nada, y se dejó caer en la silla de su ordenador, con los ojos puestos en ella. Catherine McCall era todo un misterio.-

.-Scott dice –no pudo evitarlo, en cuanto la miró, supo que no podría callarse. Necesitaba formular la pregunta que su gemelo no se atrevía a decir.- que debiste de pasarlo mal con lo de tu padre. –Catherine parpadeó, confundida y cuando Stiles fue a proseguir, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco.- Bueno… Él no era precisamente el nominado a padre del año. –insistió, con una ceja arqueada. Cathy le miró unos segundos, con unos ojos oscuros, llenos de algo que no supo descifrar. Entonces alzó sus manos y extrajo, con cuidado, de debajo de la sudadera un fino cordel, que acababa en una pequeña moneda. O al menos eso le pareció a Stiles. Ella se lo lanzó y, aunque él no era muy buen portero el lacrosse, logró coger el colgante sin que cayese al suelo. Observó la moneda con curiosidad, en realidad se trataba de una chapa, una que entregaban en alcohólicos anónimos por un año de sobriedad.- ¿Eres alcohólica? –Preguntó, alzando su mirada color miel.- Eso explicaría tu mal carácter.

.-¿_Mi mal carácter_? Estás jugando con fuego, Stilinski. –De repente, le sonrió, o lo que al menos le pareció una sonrisa. Su labio superior se había curvado hacia un lado, un inicio de sonrisa.- Los primeros meses fueron un infierno, siguió bebiendo aunque debía de cuidar de mí. –Explicó, torciendo sus labios ahora en una mueca.- Ese año no tuve árbol de navidad… Así que me hice uno con botellas vacías de JB. –Ladeó su cabeza, pensativa.- Cuando lo vio, supo que tenía que cambiar. –Meneó su cabeza, en dirección a la chapa.- Me lo regaló mi padre en su primer año sin beber, como una promesa. –Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras hablaba, concentrada en su historia.- Y empezaron los mejores años de nuestra vida. En serio. –Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.- No sé lo que cree Scott… Pero no soy una pobre niña amargada por culpa de que su padre fuese un alcohólico sin remedio. –Entrecerró los ojos.- No me gusta Beacon Hills, eso es todo. –Explicó.- Ni tampoco Melissa.

.-¿Y Scott? –Preguntó, dejándose llevar por la conversación.- ¿No lo echaste de menos? ¿Por qué no le escribiste, ni llamaste? Él… -Carraspeó, aclarándose la voz.- Tú no puedes entender como estaba…

.-¿Cómo si le hubiesen partido el alma en dos y se hubiesen llevado una mitad? –Arqueó una ceja, mirándole muy seriamente.- No, por supuesto que _no puedo_ entenderlo, Stiles.

* * *

><p>Scott abrió los ojos, perezosamente. Encontrándose en un lugar que de seguro no es su cama. Ni por asomo. Su cama no tiene hojas secas, ni huele a heces de animal. <em>El bosque<em>… Se levantó de un salto, estupefacto por encontrarse ahí precisamente, en el mismo lugar dónde encontró el cuerpo… En pijama. O más bien con únicamente la parte de abajo del pijama.

* * *

><p><strong>;; Hasta aquí el primer capítulo… Van a ser larguitos (y éste iba a serlo más, pero al final he tenido que cortarlo). Iré desvelando cosas conforme pasen los capítulos, así que no desesperéis :)<strong>


	2. Point of view

**;; Subo pronto el siguiente capítulo ya que, en realidad, todo esto iba a formar parte del primero… Pero se me alargó tanto que tuve que partirlo en dos, para que no se hiciera largo. Por lo que los hechos de este capítulo aún se basan en el primero de la serie… Prometo intentar que la historie avance deprisa, para no ser soporífera :)**

**Otra cosa mariposa… En este capítulo he incluido al OC de una amiga (Mayura Potts en ), se trata de Mary Jane Fisher (interpretada por Chloe Bennet) y aunque no vaya a ser tan principal como Cathy, espero que os gane el corazón porque ya se ha ganado el mío ;)**

**Por último… Tengo que aclarar algo. Decir que la pareja principal de este fic es el Stiles/Catherine, pero también habrá toques de otras (como el Stydia, Scott/Allison, Scott/Kira –cuando Kira aparezca-, y demás canon de la serie –no voy a cambiar demasiada cosa, ya lo veréis-, además de MJ/**_**un personaje que no os diré**_**), ya lo iréis viendo.**

**Y ahora los agradecimientos… Que no escribí prácticamente nada en el pasado capítulo (**_**ouch**_**):**

**Primero… Gracias a ****Mayura Potts**** por apoyarme en todos los fics que hago y aportar su pizquita de arena. ¡Eternamente agradecida! Este fic no estaría aquí de no haber sido por ella y su apoyo :)**

**Y segundo… ¡Muchas gracias a ****Jorge4**** por su review! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que alguien más se está leyendo la historia :3 ¡Gracias, gracias y mil gracias! (Y también por su follow)**

**Y tercero… ¡Gracias a ****Sol981**** por el follow! No me esperaba que nadie se interesase por esta historia al no ser Sterek y además contener Original Characters (que no son muy apreciados). ¡Así que también dos cientas mil gracias! ;;**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you see it's impossible, you may use others' eyes.<em>"  
><strong>Toba Beta<strong>

Scott estaba guardando sus cosas dentro de la taquilla del vestuario cuando, de repente, alguien le cerró la puertecita en las narices. Sobresaltado, miró hacia su izquierda para ver de quién podía tratarse –estaba seguro de que no era Stiles, él no usaba tanta fuerza bruta-, encontrándose con los ojos enfurecidos de Jackson. No estaba de buena humor… Pero no es que precisamente el chico fuese unas castañuelas, y menos con él. Tragó saliva, intentó esbozar una sonrisa amable e inocente, y se dispuso a saludarlo… Pero él habló primero, interrumpiéndolo.

.-Bien, niñato. –dijo, con voz hostil y desagradable, había dado un paso al frente, acortando la distancia para intimidarle más de lo que ya hacía.- ¿De dónde sacas tu medicamento? –Scott lo miró, confundido, y parpadeó tratando de entender sus palabras. ¿Sufriría Jackson de asma y _estaba interesado_ en saber el tratamiento que él estaba siguiendo? Scott no recordaba haber oído que el capitán estuviese enfermo, por lo que la pregunta se le estaba escapando. Jackson resopló y le miró más significativamente.- ¿Qué de dónde… -preguntó, esta vez poniéndole más énfasis a cada palabra, como si tratase de transmitirle algo que no acababa de coger.- …sacas… _tu medicamento_? –Reinó el silencio entre ambos, Jackson alzó su cabeza, aún sin dejar de mirarle.- ¿Y bien, McCall? –Insistió, asqueado de que se guardase la información para él solo.-

.-Lo compra mi madre en la farmacia. –Contestó, aún un poco anonadado por la pregunta.- El inhalador cuesta ochenta pavos. –Jackson le miró sin entender, apartó la mano de la taquilla y, durante unos segundos Scott creyó que iba a dejarle en paz pero no fue así, volvió a golpear la puertecita metalizada con todas sus fuerzas, enfadado de que le estuviese _vacilando_. Scott abrió la boca, apunto de decirle que sufrir asma tampoco era tan malo… que había solución para las crisis, cuando a lo lejos distinguió la figura de Stiles. Le llamaba y movía uno de sus brazos para que se acercara.- Uh… Nos vemos en el campo, Jackson… Tengo que irme. –se movió rápido, esquivando al capitán y corrió hasta dónde se encontraba el Stilinski.-

.-¿Qué quería Jackson? –Scott se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo muy bien que contestarle.- Bueno… No importa… -Se olvidó con rapidez del tema y echaron a caminar en dirección al campo, dónde el entrenador ya les estaría esperando pues se hacía tarde. Stiles posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Scott y éste se encogió temiendo sus palabras, estaba muy nervioso por las pruebas de lacrosse y solo le faltaba tener que enfrentarse a más problemas.- Scott, he oído a mi padre… -Definitivamente, pensó en McCall, la conversación no iba precisamente a un punto optimista y esperanzador. Siempre que Stiles nombraba a su padre sol podía significar que A) ellos estaban en problemas o B) Stiles buscaba los problemas.- Ya tienen los resultados de ADN… -Scott le miró con confusión.- Encontraron un pelo de animal en el cuerpo de la chica. –Le explicó, en un susurro para que nadie más pudiese escucharlo.- Y no te lo vas a creer pero… -Llegaron al campo y Scott pudo ver perfectamente al entrenador quejarse acerca de la puntualidad, suspiró y se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, objetando que llegaban muy tarde, que era mejor hablar de ello más tarde.- …es de lobo. –Terminó la frase a pesar de que nadie le estaba escuchando, suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Justo en ese instante Danny pasó frente suyo, le lanzó una camiseta roja y le comunicó que le tocaba quedarse en el banquillo.- Genial. –Chasqueó la lengua, hastiado, y arrastró los pies hacia las improvisadas gradas de manera que tanto hacían de banquillo como de asientos para los espectadores.-

* * *

><p>El entrenador había dividido a los chicos en dos grupos –unos, vestían de rojo, otros, de negro- para tener una perspectiva mejor de todas las cualidades de los jugadores. Scott, que portaba el color rojo, cogía su palo de lacrosse con ansias, dispuesto a <em>demostrar<em> que no solo era bueno en atrapar pelotas en la portería. Jackson, que por casualidades de la vida le había tocado el equipo contrario, le miraba con fiereza, deseoso de enfrentarse a él para _demostrar_ que no era más que un patético chico sin talento alguno –solo había logrado atrapar aquellos tiros por pura suerte, se decía mientras dejaba que el odio se apoderase de él. Stiles observaba la rivalidad de los dos jugadores desde el banquillo, en primera fila, a sabiendas que esta vez tampoco saldría a campo para _demostrar_ lo mal que se le daba jugar al lacrosse.

Todos sabían que aquel entrenamiento no era solo un entrenamiento, sino que significaba más, mucho más. Aquel era el día en que el entrenador decidiría quién pasaba el corte y quién no, quién sería titular y quién se quedaría el resto de la temporada en el banquillo –deseando haber hecho las cosas mejor-… Y aquello se notaba, la importancia se respiraba en el ambiente, las gradas se llenaban de gente curiosa y aficionados estudiantes que esperaban deseosos de conocer la nueva alineación en el equipo. A un lado de la grada, apoyada contra un poste de luz, sujetando una libreta de anillas y un bolígrafo roído por la parte de arriba (una costumbre que tenía al ponerse nerviosa), se encontraba Mary Jane Fisher, becaria en prácticas del periódico de Beacon Hills.

Mary Jane, a sus veinte tres años, tenía muy claro lo que quería ser en la vida: una reportera sobresaliente. Y estaba segura de que no iba a lograrlo si se dedicaba a cubrir eventos como aquel, porque 1) solos los padres de los jugadores titulares leerían la noticia por la emoción de leer los nombres de sus hijos en un artículo de periódico y 2) ¿a quién cojones le interesaba más el lacrosse que el fútbol americano o el béisbol? MJ resopló, desesperada por dentro, había deseado ir a cubrir la noticia acerca del cuerpo descuartizado, pero el editor jefe la había mandado a un trabajo _especialmente_ elegido para _ella_. Especialmente _aburrido_. Especialmente _insignificante_. Especialmente _desinteresado_. Especialmente… Especialmente _soporífero_. Golpeó repetidas veces la tapa de la libreta con el bolígrafo y se echó hacia delante, armándose de valor.

.-¿Es usted Bobby Finstock? –Preguntó, dirigiéndose al hombre más mayor en el campo de entrenamiento. Obviamente solo podía tratarse de él porque, básicamente, no tenía pinta de asistir aún al instituto y, también, porque era el único que vestía un holgado chándal gris sacado probablemente de las últimas rebajas. MJ sonrió, tratando de parecer amigable, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de arriba abajo, Bobby se metió el silbato en a boca y volteó para darle la espalda.- Verá, -insistió, tratando de no ofenderse por haber sido ignorada de ese modo.- soy del periódico y quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca de la temporada de este año de los Ciclones. –y ahí se quedó, con el bolígrafo alzado mientras el entrenador gritaba que el partido estaba a unos pocos segundos de empezar y que, por tanto, todos los que no eran jugadores debían de abandonar el campo de juego.- Gracias por todo, -masculló para sus adentros, volteándose con su dignidad por los suelos.- _míster chándal_. –Chasqueó la lengua y arrastró los pies en dirección al poste de luz, su posición inicial.-

En cuanto el partido dio comienzo y Scott logró hacerse con la pelota, Jackson se lanzó a por él, como un gato a punto de caer sobre un indefenso ratoncito, y lo golpeó tan fuerte usando su propio cuerpo que Scott cayó al suelo, rodando varios metros allá. El entrenador, que prefería ignorarlo o bien no lo había visto, se mostró impasible por la falta. Scott, que tendía más bien a pensar en lo mejor de cada uno, se levantó, sin alterarse y se colocó mejor el casco, recuperó su palo y volvió al juego, sin cruzar la mirada con Jackson, que sonreía ampliamente y divertido, hasta victorioso.

.-¿Cuándo es tu turno? –Stiles dio un bote en el banquillo, sobresaltado de que alguien le hablase de repente. Al alzar su mirada, se encontró con Catherine, que intentaba, por todos los medios, no tropezarse al intentar bajar a primera fila pues ella se encontraba en la segunda. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico y se dejó caer a su lado, sentándose con un par de libros en el regazo.- ¿O es que no vas a jugar? –Preguntó con una cejar arqueada.- ¿Tan malo eres? –Insistió, y esta vez formó esa extraña sonrisa ladeada, que era más un inicio que una sonrisa completa.- Es una pena, porque _tu futura esposa imaginaria_ te estaría observando. –Stiles parpadeó, un poco confundido por el comentario, y Cathy ladeó su cabeza en dirección a unas gradas superior.-

.-¿Te refieres a Lydia? –Catherine asintió, confirmándoselo, y entonces abrió uno de los libros, totalmente centrada en la lectura y no en el partido.- Mi existencia es ignorada por Lydia Martin. –Suspiró, entristecido por ello, y se echó hacia atrás, agarrándose a la tabla para no caerse.- Aunque no es de tu incumbencia. –Arqueó una ceja, pero aunque se estaba esforzando en fulminarla con la mirada por haber insinuado que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con la pequeña pelirroja, Catherine ni siquiera le estaba mirando, se había sumergido en su libro, como había hecho en el jeep cuando su padre le había empezado a preguntar acerca de su retorno a Beacon Hills.- Seguramente tienes una idea equivocada de Lydia.

.-¿Tú crees? –Stiles no creía que le fuese a responder, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Cathy cerró el libro y alzó su mirada, centrando su atención en el chico.- ¿Debo de haberme hecho una idea equivocada cuando ha insinuado que mi vestuario parece sacado del fondo de armario de mi tatarabuela? –meneó su cabeza, pensando en ello. Había sido un encuentro fugaz, en el cual Lydia Martin había expuesto su punto de vista acerca de su poco acertado estilo de ropa.- Es una zorra superficial con un corazón tan helado que seguramente podamos usarlo para evitar que se derritan los casquetes polares. –Se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada desviada y los labios apretados en una mueca. Estaba claro que el comentario, seguramente insignificante para Lydia, le había llegado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.-

.-Si, a veces puede llegar a serlo. –Confirmó el moreno, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano con la mirada puesta en el partido.- Pero no es eso lo que me gusta de ella. –Catherine esperó un poco más, algún detalle secreto que podría habérsele escapado, pero el chico no dijo nada más, se limitó a quedarse con aire ausente, hasta hechizado.-

* * *

><p>.-Un hueco, un hueco, disculpad, solo quiero un hueco. –Catherine miró hacia arriba cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola. En la fila segunda se encontraba una chica mayor que ellos, que definitivamente no iba a su instituto (o bien sí y había repetido muchos cursos), enfundada en unos vaqueros y una camiseta marcada por un eslogan singular ((<em>News told, rumors heard, truth implied, facts buried<em> (*)– una frase demasiado larga para una camiseta)), que trataba de hacerse un hueco entre Catherine y Stiles.- Mary Jane Fisher. –Se presentó, consiguiendo colocar su rodilla entre los dos jóvenes.- Estrella del periódico de Beacon Hills.

.-Creía que la estrella era la señora Sinclair. –murmuró Stiles, casi para sí mismo, pero MJ lo había oído, y lo golpeó con su bolígrafo en toda la cabeza. Madame Sinclair, de origen francés y de profesión vieja arpía, era la estrella irrefutable del periódico, y sin duda tenía talento para las noticias como también un don de destrucción hacia los becarios mal pagados; dicho de otra manera, Mary Jane no la tenía en la lista de navidad de ese año. Sobre todo después de haberle sugerido al editor el mandarla al instituto para reunir información acerca de la nueva temporada de lacrosse, en vez de a la policía a investigar acerca del cuerpo descuartizado encontrado en el bosque.-

.-Mira, solo por eso, _graciosillo_, no voy a sacar tu nombre en mi fabuloso artículo deportivo. –E hizo ver que tachaba algo de su libreta (lo que en realidad hizo fue pasar una raya horizontal sobre el dibujo de un unicornio que había estado elaborando en un momento de aburrimiento total).- Solo los jugadores puedes estar en el banquillo. –Puntualizó al ver a Catherine sentada, sin intención alguna de moverse para dejarle sitio.- Son las normas. –Arqueó una ceja, pero como tampoco tenía ganas de buscar pelea ni de ver el partido, Catherine se levantó, colgándose la mochila en un hombro, se despidió de Stiles con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó con sus libros bajo el brazo. En cuanto se hubo ido, Mary Jane aprovechó para saltar por encima del banco y sentarse al lado del jugador número 24 de los Ciclones de Beacon Hils.- Venga, -dijo, abriendo una nueva página de su libreta.- vas a hacerme un breve recordatorio acerca de las normas básicas del lacrosse.

Pero Stiles no llegó a decirle una palabra, primero porque estaba aún procesando quién era y de dónde había salido esa castaña de ojos oscuros que clamaba ser la estrella del periódico (cuando no lo era), pues algo llamó su atención en el partido. Scott se había levantado del suelo, por cuarta vez después de haber sido derribado por Jackson (_por cuarta vez también_), y agarraba el palo de una forma que parecía que estuviese a punto de utilizarlo como arma. Agarró la pelo cuando Garrett se la hubo pasado y corrió tan rápido que ninguno de los del equipo de camisetas negras reaccionó a tiempo, solo Jackson salió disparado para bloquearle el paso. Entonces, ante la mirada atónica de todos los espectadores, Scott saltó, dando una piruleta en el aire, pasando a Jackson sin ninguna dificultad, y marcó. Un perfecto tiro que dejó boquiabierto a todo el mundo, incluido el entrenador –al cual se le cayó el silbato.

.-¡Vaya! –MJ, que tenía un buen instinto, había sacado su teléfono móvil y había grabado prácticamente toda la secuencia, creyendo que sería un buen recurso para acabar de darle el toque a la noticia. Stiles la miró un segundo y volvió a mirar a Scott, pero rápidamente volvió a ella. Lo que había hecho su amigo sobrepasaba las capacidades normales de cualquier alumno de instituto, por lo que no era muy buena idea que aquello quedase reflejado en un video. Y mucho menos que éste acabase en manos de la prensa. Stiles se levantó, situándose frente a ella para pedirle que borrase el video, cuando la reportera se alzó también, con una sonrisa ilusionada de oreja a oreja.- Eres muy joven para mí, así que olvídate de tener mi número. –Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y lo esquivó para salir corriendo en dirección al campo, muy convencida de poder entrevista al chico de las piruetas.-

.-¿Entrenas para la clase de gimnasia? –El entrenador había llegado antes que ella, y había agarrado a Scott de los hombros, obligándole a mirarse cara a cara.- Bueno… -Su mirada era seria, sus ojos no reflejaban ni una pizca de compasión.- Ha sido… -El agarre se volvió más fuerte en su hombro, y Scott temió que fuese a decirle que estaba expulsado del equipo. ¡Expulsado y _todo bajo la atenta mirada de Allison_, que estaba en las gradas junto a Lydia! No podía ser una situación más vergonzosa.- ¡…bestial! –De repente, se echó a reír, dándole golpes en la espalda con todo su apoyo moral.- ¿Y sabes qué, McCall? ¡Vas a ser titular!

* * *

><p>Stiles sabía que algo iba mal. Muy mal. Y ese <em><span>algo<span>_ solo hacía que empeorar… Scott había sido mordido por un animal –según él, por un lobo-, y justo en el mismo instante Catherine había sentido una punzada en el costado izquierdo (el exacto lugar dónde Scott tenía las marcas del mordico). Stiles había oído hablar de esos estúpidos mitos acerca de los gemelos, sobre que sentían el dolor del otro –por ejemplo, si a uno lo pinchaba, el otro lo sentía-… Pero conocía suficientemente bien a los McCall para saber que, precisamente, ese no era el caso. De pequeños, cuando Scott se golpeaba y raspaba las rodillas, Catherine se reía de él y no se lamentaba por notar el dolor de su gemelo. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, había sido diferente.

Además Scott se estaba comportando de un modo un tanto extraño… Y no solo con el lacrosse. Le había explicado que podía oír cosas a larga distancia y su olfato también se había agudizado casi sobrenaturalmente. Plus, estaba todo el tema del análisis del pelo del animal, que era de lobo. ¿Sería posible que fuera verdad? ¿Qué la licantropía existía…?

Curioso y nervioso, Stiles tecleó con rapidez en su ordenador las palabras clave, empapándose de todos los artículos que inundaban internet acerca de los hombres lobo. Muchos testificaban que solo podías transformarte en uno si te mordía un miembro de esa especie, pero solo notabas los cambios los días de luna llena. Saltó varios más, llegando a una parte interesante… _Cómo matar a un hombre lobo_. La mayoría convenían que lo mejor eran las balas de plata, disparadas directamente al corazón –solo así se podía estar seguro de que morían, de lo contrario podían curarse con rapidez. Pero algunos también nombraban a una planta en concreto, el acónito, conocido como **mata lobos**.

Estaba tan concentrado en la información, que cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación pegó un salto en la silla, asustándose. Giró en redondo, esperando encontrarse a una amenaza, cuando lo que vio fue a Scott asomando su cabeza. Suspiró, aliviado, e hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara. Su amigo le sonrió, divertido por haber logrado asustarle –por mucho que Stiles quisiese disimularlo, aún tenía en el rostro la expresión de sorpresa-, y se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

.-He estado investigando durante toda la noche. –Le explicó, agarrando las hojas que acababan de salir de la impresora, y se las entregó. Scott las observó, confundido. Hombres lobo, leyendas antiguas acerca de personas capaces de transformarse en temibles bestias…- Libros, webs… -murmuró, levantándose de la silla y yendo de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.- ¿Recuerdas la broma que te gasté? –Preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo a responder, se adelantó.- ¡No es una broma! –Movió los brazos, histérico.- El mordisco, el lobo… ¿Sabes porque aúllan? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes? –Scott negó la cabeza, preocupado de verlo más nervioso de lo normal, parecía casi fuera de sí.- ¡Es una señal! Cuando un lobo aúlla… Es una señal de localización, Scott, para la manada. –Se acercó y golpeó las hojas, tirándolas al suelo.- Si oyes aullar puede que haya uno cerca… Incluso la manada entera.

.-¿Cuántos _cafés _te has tomado, Stiles? –arqueó una ceja mientras se agachaba para recuperar las hojas, su amigo resopló, ofendido de que no le estuviese prestando atención. Scott suspiró, alzándose del suelo.- Está bien… ¿Una manada _de qué_, Stiles, de lobos?

.-No… ¡No! –Se acercó a él, cogiéndolo por los hombros por fuerza.- Hombres lobo. –Su amigo rio por lo bajo, tomándoselo como otra de sus bromas acerca del tema. Le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara y se encaminó hacia la puerta.-

.-Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo con esto… -Volteó, para mirarle una última vez antes de marcharse. Había sido una tontería acudir a casa del Stilinski, en otro momento no le habría importado (incluso si ese era el resultado) pero no _ese _día. No _esa_ tarde. No _esa_ noche. Tenía planes, unos grandes y maravillosos planes.- He de ir a recoger a Allison en una hora. –dijo, con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios al recordar a la chica Argent aceptando ir con él como acompañante. Se deshacía solo de volver a ver su sonrisa en su mente.- Para la fiesta… Quizás deberías ir tú también, para distraerte… -hizo una mueca.- Distraerte de todo esto.

.-¡Scott! –Captó su atención nuevamente, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara al instante.- Hoy te he visto en el campo y, _sí_, lo que has hecho ha sido _prodigioso_… -reconoció y Scott sonrió, orgulloso de ello. Había sido increíble.- Pero era imposible, tío. –Lo bajó de las nubes al instante.- Me refiero a cómo te movías… A tu velocidad y agilidad… A tus reflejos… La gente normal no hace esas cosas de repente. –Puntualizó, señalándolo con una mano. Scott se encogió de hombros, no queriendo entrar en el tema, su cabeza estaba monopolizada en ese instante por Allison y su cita de esta noche.- Y también está lo de tu visión y sentidos… ¡Además, _mírate_, ya no necesitas el inhalador! –Scott resopló, cansado del tema.-

.-No tengo tiempo para esto, Stiles… -Chasqueó la lengua, colocando sus brazos en jarras.- Hablamos mañana.

.-¿Mañana…? ¿Mañana…? ¡Para nada! –Se adelantó, agarrándolo de un brazo.- Esta noche hay luna llena, ¿no lo entiendes? –Scott le miró, confundido, _no entendiéndolo_.- Luna llena, Scott… Hay luna llena. –Repitió, intentando convencerlo por todos los medios. La bombilla se le encendió, aún había otro detalle.- No solo eres tú, Scott. –El McCall arqueó una ceja, a la espera de más información.- Es Cathy. A ella también le pasa algo… -Susurró, recordando la pasada noche, cuando su padre la había encontrado fuera, gritando porque se había encontrado en un sitio extraño al despertar que no era su cama.-

.-¿A dónde quieres llegar…? –Preguntó, dando un paso hacia delante, obligándole a retroceder.- ¡Me han hecho titular! –Le recordó, con un tono hosco que casi era más habitual en Jackson que en su mejor amigo.- ¡Tengo a una chica que no me creo que quiera salir conmigo…! –Stiles tragó saliva al verse obligado a retroceder un par de pasos más, Scott lo estaba prácticamente arrinconando contra la pared.- ¡Mi hermana ha regresado y, aunque cueste, volveremos a ser una familia de nuevo! ¡Sin mi padre, que es el que lo fastidiaba todo! –Gritó y a rabia por ese hombre le hizo tensar todo el cuerpo. Podía verle metiéndose en el coche, llevándose a Cathy muy lejos, a un lugar al que él no tenía permiso para ir.- ¡Toda mi vida está siendo perfecta! ¿Por qué lo arruinas? –Stiles se liberó de su agarre, dando un salto para esquivarlo o de lo contrario hubiese acabado estampado contra la pared.- ¡Lo arruinas _todo_!

.-Solo intento ayudarte, Scott… -le recordó, usando un tono calmado para intentar tranquilizarle. La rabia no le estaba ayudando precisamente.- Estás infectado… Y tú lo sabes. –Scott meneó su cabeza, negándolo.- Cuando salga la luna llena, tu aspecto cambiará… Y tu sed de sangre será incontrolable. –Scott arqueó una ceja, no comprendiendo.- Tu instinto de matar. –Aclaró, alzando los brazos por delante de él, en un intento de mantener a Scott alejado de él. No quería verse arrinconado de nuevo.- Escucha esto… -Se aclaró la voz y echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su ordenador.- El cambio se acelera por rabia o por algo que acelere el pulso… ¿De acuerdo? –Su amigo asintió, aunque más bien para darle la razón como a los tontos, no porque se lo creyese.- ¡No hay _nada_ ni _nadie_ que te acelere el pulso tanto como Allison! –Se abalanzó sobre Scott, directo hacia el bolsillo de su sudadera.- ¡Cancela la cita! –Consiguió hacerse con su teléfono, volteó para darle la espalda y empezó a buscar con desesperación el número grabado de la Argent.-

.-¡_**No**_! –Gritó y al mismo tiempo agarró a su mejor amigo de la camiseta, tirándolo hacia él, recuperando su teléfono, el cual lanzó a la cama, apartándolo de Stiles. Agarró con fuerza al moreno por los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas y rabia. Lo soltó de una mano para golpearle en la cara pero antes de llegar a darle, se dio cuenta de ello de lo que iba a hacer, por lo que desvió la trayectoria y cargó contra la silla de su escritorio.- ¡No me pasa nada malo! ¿De acuerdo, Stiles? –Vociferó, muy enfadado, apartándose de él. Cogió su teléfono y se encaminó hacia la puerta, esta vez sin molestarse a voltearse.- ¡Ni a mí, ni a Catherine! ¡Así que _déjanos en paz_!

Aunque lo más lógico hubiese sido salir tras él para evitar que hiciese más daño a alguien, Stiles no podía dejar de observar la marca que Scott había dejado en el respaldo de su silla. La marca de unas garras, había arañado en profundidad el cuero de la silla. Tragó saliva, asustado, pero trató que el miedo no lo dominase. No, no podía permitirse ahora un ataque de pánico… Ahora no… No era el momento… Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y se dirigió a su armario. Había una fiesta a la que debía de asistir.

* * *

><p>Melissa había insistido en que fuera a la fiesta con Scott y su <em>nueva amiga-tirando-más-bien-a-novia<em> Allison, pero no había podido convencerla de que podría ser divertido un poco de interacción social. Todos los amigos que Catherine necesitaba estaban en una caja de cartón: Poe, Jane Austen , Dickens,… No necesitaba una fiesta, ni mucho menos estar rodeada de adolescentes en pleno desarrollo hormonal. Estaba mejor sola, con _El Crisol_. Su madre había desistido al décimo intento y se había marchado para cubrir el turno de noche en el hospital, sin recibir una despedida de su hija (las cosas aún no habían acabado de mejor para ellas, por mucho que Melissa pusiese de su parte).

Catherine estaba sumergida en el drama creado por Arthur Miller, cuando, de repente, un destello le hizo apartar la mirada de su libro. Había sido extraño, como un flash impactándole directamente en los ojos. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esa sensación de la cabeza y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura, concentrándose.

_¡El Diablo es muy preciso…!_ Leyó, antes de que otro destello cruzase su mirada. Cerró los ojos, molesta, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose contra el respaldo de la cama. Cogió aire, trató de tranquilizarse y volvió al libro. _La marca del Diablo está tan bien definida como lo está una roca_ –y entonces ocurrió algo, no un destello, sino que, de repente, Catherine estaba viendo dos imágenes superpuestas. Una encima de otro, uniéndose como una sola, sin que ninguna de las dos tuviese sentido alguna.

Una pertenecía a su propia visión, su libro, la escritura perfecta de Arthur Miller relatando los hechos ocurridos en Salem, exponiéndolos en una obra de teatro. La otra, una muy diferente, consistía en… _Allison_. Catherine podía ver el rostro de la chica, mirándola, sonriéndola, a una distancia considerablemente corta. Contuvo el aliento y el libro cayó de sus manos, rebotando en el mullido colchón. Dio un bote, poniéndose en pie, pero la confusión de su visión la hizo tambalearse hasta caerse.

Allison había alzado el rostro, en busca de sus labios. Su mirada no le hacía más que confirmarle lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Catherine cerró sus ojos, angustiada, y ambas imágenes desaparecieron… Pero no la sensación. Notaba calor en el cuerpo, el dulce calor de sentirse atraído por alguien… De desear a alguien. Y entonces, ese deseo empezó a descontrolarse, volviéndose fiero… _Bestial_. Se incorporó hacia delante, apoyando una mano en el suelo y otra en su cabeza –tenía la sensación de que iba a estallarle, su cerebro le oprimía tanto el cráneo que creyó que le explotaría como una granada. Gritó, pero nadie acudió en su ayuda, su respiración se aceleró, al borde de un ataque de histerismo.

Abrió sus ojos, con intención de buscar el teléfono para llamar a emergencias -¿estaría sufriendo un infarto cerebral? Era posible, aquellos síntomas no se correspondían con nada _normal_.-, y las imágenes volvieron. Su habitación en casa de Melissa y Scott… Y, superpuesta, Stiles. Lo veía claramente, como si lo tuviese delante. Iba vestido con una horrenda camisa color salmón -¿Y Lydia se atrevía a criticar su fondo de armario?- y una corbata negra, se acercaba a ella, con los brazos extendidos y expresión preocupada. _**¿Estás bien…?**_ Preguntó y su voz sonó lejana, como si viniese de otro mundo. _**¡Scott!**_ Miles de personas avanzaban a su alrededor, interponiéndose en su camino, hasta que finalmente se encontró fuera de una casa y, por primera vez, sintió alivio de obtener un poco de aire fresco. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, _unas llaves_, y se abalanzó sobre el coche de Melissa.

Condujo con rapidez, no respectando las señales de tráfico… Y agradeció de que ningún policía se encontrase de servicio por esa zona, de lo contrario se hubiese metido en graves problemas. Aparcó en cuando se detuvo frente a la residencia de los McCall en Beacon Hills, salió apresuradamente del asiento del piloto y abrió la puerta de casa.

Catherine contuvo el aliento. Vio la puerta _abrirse_ delante suyo, la principal, y, a lo lejos, escuchó como _la abrían_. Se mantuvo muy quieta, paralizada en el suelo, con una mano sobre su estómago –había estado a punto de vomitar por la ansiedad y la sensación vertiginosa pero había acabado controlándolo- y la otra aún apoyada sobre el suelo, evitando así caerse de bruces contra la superficie. Cerró los ojos un segundo, tratando de pensar con claridad, tratando de descifrar que podía estar pasando… ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida mientras leía el libro…? ¿Era eso…? ¿Pero a que santos iba a soñar _ella _que intentaba besar a Allison? Puso los ojos en blanco, abriéndolos.

* * *

><p><em>La bañera<em>, pudo ver la bañera del cuarto de baño de su hermano y, segundos más tarde, sintió el agua helada contra su piel. Sentía _el agua_, las gotas resbalársele por el pelo, por los brazos… La ropa empapada de sus pantalones contra sus piernas… La sensación de alivio, de control, de tranquilidad. Pero el descontrol volvió de nuevo, azotándola, obligándola a salir de la bañera. Se agarró con fuerza al lavamanos y alzó su cabeza, mirándose en el espejo.

Y el reflejo que éste le devolvió fue el de su hermano. El rostro de Scott, que tan bien conocía, pero _ligeramente_ cambiado. Sus ojos, los mismos que compartían, habían cambiado de color. No eran oscuros, como los de su madre, sino que tenían un llamativo color dorado, resplandecían sobre el espejo, como dos bombillas en mitad de la noche. Contuvo el aliento cuando su mirada bajó, directa hacia la boca abierta. Sus dientes se habían afilados, volviéndose colmillos, preparados para desgarrar. Desgarrar carne, cualquier tipo de carne.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando, de repente, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, insistente. Giró su cabeza, o más bien su hermano _lo hizo_, y se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella, evitando que la abrieran por completo. Desde esa distancia pudo notar el aroma de Stiles que se mezclaba con humo y cerveza barata, estaba claro que había estado también en la fiesta.

.-¡Scott! –Le escuchó gritar, cerca y lejos de ella.- ¡Soy yo, Stiles! –Insistió y trató de abrir nuevamente, pero consiguió barrarle el paso, impidiéndoselo.- Déjame pasar… Por favor… ¡Quiero ayudarte! –Suplicó. Catherine cerró sus ojos, envuelta en la oscuridad ninguna imagen la atormentaba, y trató de arrastrarse por el suelo para salir de su habitación en busca de ayuda. Aunque fuera la ayuda de Stiles.-

.-No… No… -Escuchó _su propia voz_, solo que _no_ era _su_ voz, era la de _Scott_. Notó que ésta salía directamente de su garganta, a pesar de que Catherine no había abierto la boca para nada más que respirar entrecortadamente.- Creo que sé quién es… -Masculló, presionando con más fuerza la puerta.- Quién me mordió… -Cogió aire, tratando de tranquilizarse lo suficiente para seguir hablando.- Es Derek Hale, el chico del bosque… ¡Él es el hombre lobo! –Gritó, lo suficiente fuerte como para resonar en toda la casa.-

.-Scott… -susurró Stiles, con cierto tono de alarma en su voz.- Derek se ha llevado a Allison de la fiesta. –Notó y escuchó, como la puerta se cerró de golpe. Abrió los ojos, para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, y vio cómo se abalanzaba hacia la ventana abierta, saltando como si nada y aterrizando sobre una rodilla, sin un rasguño.- ¡Scott!

_Stiles_. Trató de levantarse, primero poniéndose de rodillas y luego tratando de ponerse en pie con la ayuda de un viejo baúl lleno de trastos que no habían podido ubicar en otro lugar. Pero así como las piernas de Scott habían podido aguantar saltar por una ventana, aterrizar con estilo y echarse a correr bosque a través; las suyas flaquearon, mandándola nuevamente al suelo. Gimió, horrorizada, asustada, angustiada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese ver, no solo su propia visión, sino también la de su hermano? ¿Era real? ¿Estaba sucediendo todo aquello de verdad? _Stiles, necesito a Stiles_. Pensó, intentando tranquilizarse, el moreno había sonado como si supiese que estaba ocurriendo.

.-¡Catherine! –Aunque mantenía los ojos abiertos, Cathy no vio a Stiles hasta que éste se encontró frente a ella, en el suelo, sujetándola por los hombros. Vio su expresión, asustada, pero también el bosque. El olor fresco de la lluvia y de la tierra mojada. Alzó sus manos, temblorosa, y palpó el cuello de su camisa, sintiéndolo tan real como las hojas del camino que Scott apartaba con sus garras.- Cathy… -Susurró, y sonaba preocupado, tanto que llegó a asustarla.- Tus ojos.

.-Llévame a un espejo. –Ordenó, sin dejar tiempo a la negación intentó levantarse de nuevo y, esta vez, con la ayuda de Stiles lo logró. Tambaleándose, ambos se dirigieron al baño de la planta principal y Catherine se acercó al espejo, con miedo de ver su imagen. ¿Tendría también los ojos dorados? ¿Tendría garras? ¿Colmillos? ¿Se estaría transformando como lo hacía Scott? ¿En un monstruo? ¿En una bestia llena de ira? Pero lo que vio, resultó diferente… Pero parecido. No tenía colmillos… Y mucho menos garras. Su ojo izquierdo era oscuro, marrón, igual al de su madre. El derecho… Bueno, ese era otra historia. Podía ver el fondo oscuro, tal y como era, pero había una especie de color dorado flotando sobre el marrón, rodeando la pupila como si se tratase de humo. El mismo color dorado que había visto en los ojos de Scott.- Scott. –recordó y volteó, tan rápido que se mareó y tuvo que sujetarse al lavamanos.- Scott. –Volvió a repetir y se abalanzó hacia delante, tratando de caminar sin ayuda, pero fallando al instante.- ¡_SCOTT_!

.-Vamos… -Susurró, sujetándola para ayudarla a alzarse.- Tenemos que ir a buscarle.

* * *

><p>Scott corría, dejándose guiar por la ira, por el odio hacia Derek… ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho esto? ¿Por qué a él, por qué precisamente a él? No quería ser un hombre lobo, no quería que todo eso le destrozase la vida. ¿Cómo había podido? ¿En que estaba pensando? Enfadado, se lanzó a por él, buscando su aroma en el bosque. Le daría caza. Le haría pagar por lo que había hecho. Lo destrozaría, tanto, o más, como el cuerpo que había encontrado en el bosque -¿Lo habría hecho <em>también<em> Derek? ¿Había matado a esa chica inocente? ¿Por qué matarla y no _morderla_…? Aunque muchas dudas vagaban por su cabeza, Scott siguió corriendo y corriendo, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

_**SCOTT**_. Pero lo hizo, se detuvo, de repente, al escuchar una voz resonar… En su cabeza.

.-Cathy… -Volteó, tratando de encontrarla, tratando de localizarla entre los árboles, entre la maleza.- Cathy… Cathy. ¡Cathy! –Corrió, desesperado, buscándola. Había escuchado su voz y sonaba tan… Desesperada. Llena de pánico. Habían estado separados, pero conocía a su hermana muy bien, y sabía cuándo le ocurría algo.- ¡Cathy!

.-¡Cállate! –De repente, alguien lo estampó contra un árbol, inmovilizándolo contra la corteza.- ¿Quieres que te maten? –Murmuró su opresor, contra su oreja. Cogió aire y trató de zafarse, pero era más fuerte que él. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de Derek Hale, el chico que él y Stiles habían visto en el bosque. Él le había devuelto el inhalador. Él tenía que ser el lobo que le había mordido.- Es tarde… -Sonó… Asustado. Aflojó su agarre.- Ya están aquí… ¡Corre! ¡_Corre_!

Y entonces los vio. Tres hombres, uno de ellos armados con una ballesta, se dirigían directamente hacia ellos. Hacia él. Derek ya había empezado a correr, dejándolo atrás. El de en medio alzó su arma, apuntándolo directamente y… Disparó.

* * *

><p>Stiles dio un volantazo al jeep cuando, de repente, Cathy empezó a chillar. Frenó en seco en medio de una de las carreteras secundarias y giró sobre el asiento para ver que ocurría en los traseros, dónde la chica se había tumbado para mantener los ojos cerrados y las visiones fuera de ella. Pero ahora estaba sentada, agarrándose el brazo derecho con fuerza, gritando que le sacaran… La flecha.<p>

.-¡Cathy, tranquila! –Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y trepó hasta los asientos traseros como pudo, mientras la chica estallaba en llanto de dolor, retorciéndose contra el respaldo mientras se sujetaba el brazo.- ¡Cathy no tienes nada! ¡_NADA_! –Gritó, desesperado, cogiéndole él mismo del brazo. No había ninguna herida… Nada de sangre… Ni mucho menos una flecha. Pero Cathy seguía chillando, angustiada, refiriendo un dolor atroz. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par, uno dorado y el otro oscuro.- No hay ninguna flecha… El dolor no es real. –Susurró, casi convenciéndose más a sí mismo. Estaba claro que le dolía, lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando… Le dolía. Y mucho.- Cathy… Cathy no es real… No tienes ninguna flecha…

.-Lo sé. –Gimoteó y se echó hacia atrás, irguiendo la espalda contra el respaldo de los asientos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las mejillas se empaparan de lágrimas nuevamente.- Es Scott… Es su dolor.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta las siete y media de la mañana cuando, resiguiendo por segunda vez la carretera principal que iba del bosque a la ciudad, vieron a Scott caminar medio desnudo por un lado del camino. Iba encogido sobre sí mismo, muerto de frío, descalzo. Stiles tocó el claxon, llamando su atención y el McCall volteó, sintiéndose agradecido de ver a su amigo en ese momento. Suspiró, aliviado, y esperó hasta que el jeep se detuvo a su lado. Stiles se adelantó hacia el asiento copiloto y abrió la puerta, permitiéndole entrar. Scott saltó dentro, sin perder un solo segundo, y su alivio aún fue mayor al encontrar a su hermana detrás, en los asientos traseros. Catherine se había resguardado en una vieja sudadera del Stilinski, se había cubierto con la capucha y yacía medio dormida, con la cabeza yéndole de un lado a otro a punto de caer en el mundo de los sueños, agotada por haber permanecido despierta para buscarle. No le había pasado nada, estaba a salvo. Suspiró y subió la calefacción, el jeep ronroneó cuando activó la bomba de calor.<p>

Stiles permaneció callado, conduciendo a un ritmo lento, como si no tuviera prisa por llegar a casa. Aún iba vestido con la ropa de la fiesta, por lo que Scott dedujo rápidamente que se había pasado la noche buscándolo. Le miró, no sabiendo muy bien cómo expresarlo… Él había tenido razón, se había transformado en un hombre lobo y… Lo peor de todo, había sido por _culpa_ de Allison, le había acelerado _tanto_ el corazón que no había podido controlarse. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no salió nada, no pudo decir ni un mínimo _Lo siento_. Stiles, que lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo, asintió, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Scott suspiró, se acurrucó en su asiento y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal.

.-¿Sabes que es lo que me preocupa…? –dijo, finalmente, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Catherine abrió los ojos, mirando a su hermano, parpadeó un par de veces y se recostó hasta tumbarse en los asientos traseros, durmiéndose al instante. Scott la observó por el espejo retrovisor, había querido preguntarle muchas cosas… Sobretodo relacionado con haber escuchado su voz, pero empezó a creer que debía de habérselo imaginado.-

.-Como digas Allison, -interrumpió el flujo de sus pensamientos, con una mueca en el rostro.- te ganas una colleja. –Scott sonrió y meneó la cabeza, no había estado pensando en ella… Pero ahora que la mencionaba… No iba a ser tan maleducado para no seguir el tema.-

.-Bueno… -resopló, cabizbajo.- Seguramente ahora me odia.

.-Lo dudo. –Intervino, antes de que su discurso se volviese lastimoso e insoportable, obligándolo a echarlo del coche.- Pero ya puedes buscarte una excusa convincente… -Scott resopló nuevamente y cerró los ojos, cansado.- O sino puedes contarle la verdad y disfrutar de lo que mola ser un verdadero maldito hombre lobo. –Scott entreabrió solo un ojo, fulminándolo.- Vale… Mala idea. –Sonrió, divertido y luego echó una mirada fugaz al espejo retrovisor. Catherine dormía profundamente, sin rastro de su crisis de pánico.- ¿Te han disparado con una flecha, Scott? –Su compañero dio un bote en el asiento y se miró el brazo, no había rastro ya de la herida… Pero era cierto, le habían disparado. El hombre de la ballesta.-

.-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó, confundido y chasqueó la lengua.- Aparecieron dos tipos cuando encontré a Derek… -Le explicó por encima, recordando la escena.- Uno de ellos llevaba una ballesta… Me dio en todo el brazo derecho. –_El mismo brazo dónde Catherine sentía el dolor_, pensó Stiles, empezando rápidamente a atar cabos. Aquel rollo de que los gemelos sentían el dolor del otro era falso, tan falso como las ranas con pelo… ¿Pero y si el mordisco había despertado ese extraño vínculo tal como había despertado los sentidos de Scott? Meneó la cabeza, echando otro vistazo al espejo retrovisor.- Es una locura… Todo esto es una locura.

.-Lo superaremos. –Le aseguró y detuvo el jeep frente a la residencia de los McCall.-

* * *

><p>Las clases habían finalizado y Scott acababa de despedir a Allison, tras haberle mentido acerca del incidente de noche, la observó alejarse a paso lento, con una sonrisa en los labios, en dirección al coche de su padre –que ese día había venido a buscarla. Stiles y Catherine se habían quedado un poco más atrás, mirando lo bobalicón que Scott podía volverse con solo una mirada fugaz de la Argent –cuchicheaban entre ellos, metiéndose con él sin que se percatase de ello.<p>

.-Si alguna vez me vuelvo así… -Empezó Cathy, señalando a su gemelo con un gesto distraído de cabeza, Scott seguía empanado, en su mundo de felicidad, mirando a Allison con una mano alzada en una despedida eterna.- Vas a tener que pegarme un tiro. –Stiles se echó a reír, encogiéndose de hombros.-

.-Si alguna vez te vuelve así… -Prosiguió él, sin despegar la mirada de su amigo McCall.- Yo mismo cogeré la pistola de mi padre. –Catherine se echó a reír, sorprendiéndole, era un sonido prácticamente nuevo para él. De pequeña, Cathy solía pasarse el tiempo riendo, sonriendo, coqueteando con el mundo; pero ahora no parecía la misma… Sin embargo, en ese instante, con esa risa, Stiles se vio transportado a ese tiempo, de pequeño, rodeado de sus dos mejores amigos.-

.-¡Sí, por favor! –suplicó bromeando, haciendo un gesto con la mano dramático, simulando un disparo en la cabeza. A Allison ya le quedaban apenas cinco metros para llegar al coche de su padre cuando, de repente, la puerta del piloto se abrió y éste bajó, dispuesto a saludar a su hija antes de que subiese al vehículo. Era un hombre alto, de pelo canoso, con un buen porte y unos ojos impresionantemente claros. El corazón de Catherine dio un brinco, agitándose, pero no en un buen sentido (o en uno perverso).- Stiles. –Alargó una de sus manos, sin tan siquiera mirarle, y lo cogió del hombro, asustada.- Es él. –Scott se había quedado petrificado en el sitio, sin poder apartar la mirada del hombre. Ambos lo habían reconocido de inmediato.- Es el hombre de la ballesta.

* * *

><p>Mary Jane, reportera becaria y futura estrella del periodismo (dónde la modestia no existía para ella), conectó su teléfono al puerto usb al ordenador de la oficina del periódico –un cubículo que compartía con Donald, fotógrafo en prácticas que no parecía dominar muy bien el arte del zoom y el enfoque; dispuesta a redactar el mejor artículo <em>online<em> que la web del Beacon Hills Daily hubiese visto jamás. El editor le había comunicado, hacía menos de dos minutos, que su artículo no era necesario para la publicación en papel… Pues el caso del cuerpo acaparaba la máxima prioridad y, para ser francos, los Ciclones no eran tan importantes ahora mismo. Ofuscada y llena de orgullo, había decidido, por su parte, hacerlo online. Después de todo, tenía un gran video, y una imagen en movimiento valía más que mil palabras escritas de Madame Sinclair.

Abrió el fichero cuando el ordenador –que parecía ir a pedales- consiguió reconocer su teléfono, y le dio a visualizar, deseando no tener que cortar demasiado y que hubiese quedado perfecto. Le dio al _play_ y se tragó los dos minutos que duraba… No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo iba _mal_, algo… era _extraño_ en ese video. Volvió a darle a _reproducir_ y lo visualizó de nuevo, tratando de poner más atención… Pero se quedó únicamente con esa _sensación_. Muy decidida a encontrar su artículo perfecto, fuese como fuese, disminuyó la velocidad de reproducción y pulsó _play_, prestando toda su atención.

Lento, _dolorosamente lento_, el chico con la camiseta número 11 avanzaba por el campo, dando piruetas, blandiendo su palo de lacrosse como si fuese una gran espada milagrosa… Y, entonces, miró hacia atrás, observando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Tardó una milésima de segundo en darle al botón de la _pausa_, para congelar la imagen. Corrió a abrir el editor de videos y acercó cuidadosamente el zoom, tratando de no pixelear demasiado, pues tampoco se trataba de eso.

Los ojos de ese chico… Brillaban. Brillaban tanto que parecía que tuviese un flash en los ojos. MJ parpadeó y acercó rápidamente el zoom a los demás chicos, tratando de averiguar si su teléfono tenía tan mala calidad de imagen en video… Pero los ojos del resto estaban bien, se veían nítidos con su pupila y su iris. Solo era ese chico el distinto, el de la camiseta número 11.

Mary Jane se recostó hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados, sonrió ampliamente para sí misma, orgullosa. Había encontrado su pasaporte al éxito, estaba segura de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>;; ¡Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo que debió de pertenecer al primero! Hahaha. En fin… Como me enrollo (espero que no se os esté haciendo pesado, acepto críticas constructivas, de verdad, las necesito más bien XD). He actualizado rápido porque no creo que pueda subir nada hasta la semana del 13 de octubre (sorry), viene mi cumpleaños y mis adoradas y esperadas vacaciones *siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*, por lo que estaré fuera la mayor parte del tiempo :) ¡Actualizará lo antes posible!<strong>

**Y por cierto…**

**(*) También es una frase de Toba Beta (la frase que MJ lleva impresa en la camiseta)**


	3. Cemetery

**¡YA ESTOY DE VUELTAAA! Esta semana ya se me acaban las vacaciones… Pero bueno, aún tengo un par de días que aprovecharé para escribir :) Este capítulo está basado en el 1x02 de la serie y… De nuevo, he tenido que cortarlo porque me ido por las nubes escribiendo las escenas y se me estaba haciendo muy largo . ... Espero que no me pase con todos los caps, porque sino lo llevo claro XD En fin… Espero que los demás sean más 'cortos'.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A JORGE 4 POR SU REVIEW Y A VIOLET SMOAK TAMBIÉN POR EL SUYO! De nuevo, daré también las gracias a Mayu por su apoyo incondicional :D Y a Carol, que se está chupando Teen Wolf tras haberle insistido mil años XD Muahaha~**

**¡Y también gracias por los nuevo follows y favorites!**

* * *

><p>"<em>The cemetery is an open space among the ruins, covered in winter with violets and daisies. It might make one in love with death, to think that one should be buried in so sweet a place.<em>"  
><strong>Percy Bysshe Shelley<strong>

Scott entró en el vestuario, dispuesto a cambiarse para el entrenamiento de aquel día. Caminó a paso ligero, directo hacia su taquilla, intentando evitar la mortífera mirada de Jackson y los ojos envidiosos de muchos miembros antiguos del equipo que aún no habían conseguido la titularidad –mientras que él ahora _la tenía_. Tragó saliva y avanzó rápidamente, con la cabeza agachada para no sentirse observado –aunque era ya un tanto imposible; iba tan directo que por poco pasó de su amigo, Stiles, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos abrochándose los cordones de las deportivas. Retrocedió unos pasos y, entonces, el Stilinski alzó su mirada, posando sus ojos en él con curiosidad.

.-¿Ya le has pedido perdón a Allison? –Preguntó, con una ceja arqueada. Muchas veces Scott solía posponer los problemas para más tarde, por lo que no le sorprendía que aún no hubiese hablando con la Argent… Pero entonces asintió, confirmándole que, por esta vez, se había dado prisa en arreglar las cosas.- ¿Y te dará una segunda oportunidad o…? –No sabía cómo continuar la frase, por lo que fue todo un consuelo cuando Scott sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió nuevamente, emocionado y tremendamente ilusionado.- ¿Sí? –Le devolvió el gesto, divertido.- ¡Bien! ¡_Genial_! –se levantó de un bote, cargando a su espalda el palo de lacrosse y la mochila con el resto de la equipación.- Todo en orden entonces.

.-No… -susurró, deteniéndolo con su monosílabo. Stiles parpadeó, confundido, y ladeó su cabeza a la espera de más información.- ¿Te acuerdas de los cazadores…? –Stiles asintió, notando un nudo en la garganta por un segundo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de ellos…? Se había asustado de lo lindo cuando Cathy había empezado a gritar en su coche, hablándole acerca de una flecha en su brazo; y aún había entrado más en pánico cuando Scott le había confirmado lo que sospechaba, a él _sí _que le habían disparado. Y no precisamente por accidente.- Su padre es uno. –Stiles no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en cómo salir de esa. No era una nueva información, Catherine había identificado al padre de Allison como uno de los atacantes… Ambos habían decidido ocultárselo a Scott, pero al parecer éste ya lo sabía.- Me disparó… -Scott empalideció, recordándolo.- Con una ballesta… -El McCall se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose contra las taquillas. No podía haber nada peor que empezar así una relación con _tu futuro suegro_.- ¿Y si ella lo sabe? –Dio un bote, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, desorbitados.- ¡Oh dios, sería _mi_ ruina!

.-No solo la tuya, Scotty… -Scott le miró, confuso, aún con el rostro sumergido en angustia y desesperación. Stiles suspiró, chasqueó su lengua y desvió su mirada, posándola en la lejanía, en dirección a las pequeñas ventanas que dejaban filtrar un poco de luz.- Verás… Cuando estábamos en el coche, en mi jeep, buscándote… Cathy y yo… Bueno, ella… -se pasó una mano por la cara, no había manera de ponerlo en palabras. No en unas que sonasen coherentes, que no sonasen como el discurso de un lunático.- Ella _lo sintió_, Scott.

.-¿Sintió _qué_? –Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, tratando de entender sus palabras. Stiles movió su cabeza, en dirección al brazo del McCall.- ¿Qué quieres-? –No acabó su pregunta, el entrenador se presentó de repente, los agarró a los dos del cuello y los arrastró fuera, en dirección al campo. Era la hora del entrenamiento, no de las charlas amistosas.-

* * *

><p>Catherine sintió el agua caliente caerle directamente a la cara y enseguida notó el sabor a hierro en ella, las tuberías del instituto no debían de ser precisamente nuevas y filtraban mal el agua que llegaba a los vestidores. Aun así, era toda una bendición. Una larga ducha, tomándose su tiempo para inspirar el vapor cálido que inundaba la zona de aguas… La transportaron, por un segundo, a las noches en que Scott se había levantado llorando, gritando no poder respirar… Melissa, su madre, lo había llevado al baño y había abierto el grifo del agua caliente, el vapor había ayudado a su gemelo a respirar mejor, abriéndole las vías aéreas. Cathy recordó quedarse muy quieta, a su lado, contando cada respiración, conteniendo su propio aliento con miedo de estar robándoselo a su hermano.<p>

Pero ese recuerdo pronto se desvaneció con el sonido de un portazo, alguien había salido con muy malos humor del vestidor de las chicas. Suspiró, cerró el grifo y se enrolló el cuerpo con su gruesa toalla. Aunque ella no había tenido nunca problemas médicos que le dificultaran hacer deporte –como el asma-, la gimnasia nunca había sido lo suyo. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido por haberlo llevado al límite de sus posibilidades y odió al profesor por haberle mandado hacer tres vueltas más a la pista por haberse quejado de _la poca importancia académica del deporte_. Cathy arrastró los pies, incapaz de levantarlos del suelo, y se dirigió hacia su taquilla… Solo para encontrársela abierta de par en par.

Parpadeó, confundida y comprobó, con desdicha, que todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido. No había rastro de su ropa. Tampoco de su mochila. Y, lo más preocupante de todo…, su libro _favorito_ se había marchado con todo lo demás. Por unos segundos, se sintió como en una pesadilla, por lo que se atrevió a pellizcarse el brazo… Pero no dio resultado, seguía ahí, frente a su taquilla vacía. Entonces, a través de la confusión y la perplejidad, empezó a nacer una rabia incontrolable. Cerró la taquilla de un golpe, tan fuerte que toda la estructura metálica retumbó, y se dejó sentar en el banco para ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Lo peor de todo no iba a ser salir del vestuario, exponerse al resto del mundo vestida únicamente con una toalla…, sino que _El crisol_ había volado. No estaba. _Su libro no estaba_.

.-Vaya… -Una voz la sobresaltó y la hizo ponerse de pie, preparada para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Ya había sentido como alguien le atravesaba el brazo con una flecha, después de eso, podía soportar lo que fuera.- Perdón, no quería asustarte… Yo… -Frente a ella había una chica menuda, que se revolvía nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerraba sus puños alrededor de la cinta de su bolso. Cathy observó sus ojos claros ir de un lado a otro, de su taquilla a ella misma.- Es una novatada. –La McCall arqueó una ceja, con cara de pocos amigos, lo que hizo poner más nerviosa a la chica.- Yo… Las escuché planearlo… Pero… No creía… Yo no sabía… Yo…

.-Da igual. –Puso los ojos en blanco, no iba a sacar nada en claro de esa chica nerviosa que tenía el aspecto de alguien a punto de echarse a llorar. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco, con los codos apoyados sobre sus muslos. Rápidamente una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, volviendo su atención a la chica de los ojos claros.- ¿Has dicho que _las_ has escuchado planearlo? ¿Quiénes? –Nuevamente, la chica menuda se revolvió, mordiéndose más fuerte el labio y emitió un gemido de horror. No iba a delatarlas. Era un caso perdido.- _Oh_… _Hum_… No importa. –Resopló y mantuvo su vista clavada en las taquillas opuestas a la suya. Intentó recordar a todas las chicas que estaban en su clase de gimnasia, pero le resultó tremendamente complicado ya que no les había prestado _nada _de atención. Ni siquiera podía recordar un solo rostro.-

.-En este mundo hay dos clases de personas… -Dijo de repente la chica, con la mirada perdida en la taquilla de la McCall, que al no tener candado se había abierto nuevamente, exponiendo su vacío.- Las que cierran los ojos e ignoran las putadas que se les hace a sus compañeras… Y las que se quedan, e intentan ayudar. –Cathy alzó su mirada, algo aturdida por esa clasificación. La chica menuda, mientras hablaba, se estaba dedicando a rebuscar algo entre su bolso.- Siempre llevo otra muda de ropa desde que el año pasado me tiraron globos con pintura rosa… -Puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.- Tardé más de tres días en quitármela toda del pelo. –Le explicó, aunque Cathy no le había preguntado acerca del incidente. La chica sonrió ampliamente y extrajo, con cuidado, una bolsa de plástico que extendió de inmediato a la McCall.- Espero que tengamos la misma talla.

.-Espero. –Pero eso no era lo que esperaba Catherine en sus adentros, lo que _esperaban_ eran unos tejanos y una camiseta básica con la que poder pasar desapercibida… En cambio, mucho a su pesar, obtuvo una falda plisada con estampado de corazones color rosa y una blusa blanca con topitos diminutos _rosados_. Se contuvo de no realizar ninguna mueca de espanto, recordándose que aquella chica solo quería ayudarla… Le estaba tendiendo su amabilidad, su caridad, ninguna otra se había molestado a ella. Al menos, la ropa interior era decente, de un tono carne.- Me alegra de que estés en ese segundo grupo… _ehh_… -se enfundó las braguitas y en un segundo se abrochó el sujetador, la chica la miraba curiosa, lo que la incomodaba hasta hacerla sonrojarse.- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas…?

.-Kim Harris. –Contestó de inmediato, con otra sonrisa en el rostro. Catherine no pudo más que reparar en los pendientes y el colgante que llevaba puesto Kim, eran corazoncitos de color rosa.-

* * *

><p>Recibió el quinto pitazo en cuanto Danny le robó la pelota con suma facilidad, el entrenador se encargó, a gritos, de confirmarle lo penoso que era al jugar de ese modo. Scott chasqueó la lengua e intentó concentrarse en el juego, pero era complicado dado su situación actual… Al parecer era un hombre lobo y, no contento solo con tener que lidiar con ese hecho, al parecer el padre de la chica que le gustaba era un <em>jodido<em> cazador de _hombres lobo_. ¿Había alguien en el mundo con tan mala suerte a parte de él mismo? Jackson le hizo un placaje en ese momento, mandándolo al suelo. Recibió el sexto pitazo y una burla de Bobby, el entrenador.

Respiró profundamente y luego otra vez, y otra vez, y cada vez más rápido. Apretó con más fuerza el palo de lacrosse. Y gruñó. Sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de él, el odio hacia toda aquella inverosímil situación. ¿_Por qué a él_? Se preguntaba, ¿_por qué a mí_?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya avanzaba corriendo por el campo, derribando a cualquiera que osase interponerse en su camino. Bobby le gritó algo, pero lo ignoró por completo, _nadie podía decirle lo que hacer_, no _ahora_. Aumentó la velocidad y, entonces, lo vio. Jackson se hallaba delante de la portería, dispuesto a pararle los pies de nuevo, dispuesto a echarlo por tierra como una humillación. _No se lo permitiría_. Gruñó y se lanzó a por él, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Chocó contra su cuerpo, derribándolo, tirándolo al suelo como él había hecho antes… Solo que con más fuerza. Quizás _demasiada_. Jackson se retorcía en el suelo, lloriqueando, llevándose una mano al hombro mientras su rostro se desencajaba con dolor. Scott lo vio, ahí, lastimándose, y aun así no sintió pena por él… Ni preocupación… Ni siquiera remordimiento. En realidad, lo que sentía era que quería destriparle ahí mismo, frente a la mirada de todos, frente a Allison –que se encontraba en las gradas animándole.

.-¡_Stiles_…! –Gritó, recuperando un mínimo de su persona, dejando a un lado su rabia y odio. Le buscó con la mirada, pero por suerte el Stilinski ya se encontraba a su lado, agarrándolo de los hombros con fuerza. Scott ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, de su cercanía.- ¡No lo controlo, Stiles! –Gimió, desesperado, y las manos de su amigo temblaron sobre sus hombros.- ¡Lo noto! ¡Se está apoderando de _mí_…!

.-¿_Qué_? ¿_Aquí_ mismo? ¿_Ahora_? –El pánico inundó también la voz de Stiles, que se encontró en la peor situación posible. Tenía que sacar de ahí a Scott, antes de que alguien se percatase de lo que estaba ocurriendo.- ¡Vamos, ven! –Usando toda su fuerza, lo arrastró bien lejos del resto, en dirección al vestuario. Quizás una ducha frío podía llegar a calmarle… o bien podía abrirle la cabeza contra las taquillas para reducirlo en caso de que las cosas no fueran bien.- Ya hemos llegado… Scott… -El McCall lo empujó lejos de él y se lanzó al suelo, haciéndose un ovillo contra el banco.- Oye… Tranquilízate… ¿Vale…? Tranquilo, Scott, tranquilo… -Intentó que su voz sonase suave, calmada, neutral… Pero de nada sirvió. Scott alzó su cabeza, mirándole con unos ojos que ya no eran los suyos. El marrón había sido sustituido por un dorado brillante, sus dientes se habían afilado y sus uñas convertido en poderosas garras de caza.- Scott… -Tragó saliva, alzando sus manos en señal de paz.- Tran—

.-¡_ALÉJATE DE MÍ_! –Pero aunque había intentado prevenirle, el aviso llegó demasiado tarde. Scott se impulsó para levantarse y abalanzarse contra su mejor amigo, con las garras por delante.-

* * *

><p>Kim se había volteado tras haberle pedido intimidad por tercera vez, y ya únicamente le quedaba atarse los botones de la camisa cuando lo notó. Un pinchazo, una intromisión en su cabeza… Una imagen superpuesta. Ahí estaba Kim, de espaldas a ella, parloteando acerca de las muchas novatadas que había tenido que sufrir en los últimos años… Y ahí estaba Jackson, mirándola con odio, con aires amenazantes, retándola a enfrentarse a ella. Catherine tomó aire y se apresuró en cerrarse la camisa, dándole la espalda a Kim, bajando su mirada para que ésta no se percatase de sus ojos.<p>

Estaba segura de que uno de ellos había vuelto a cambiar, como la noche en que Scott había saltado por la ventana de su cuarto tras haber vuelto de la fiesta en la que se había besado con Allison. Gimió, horrorizada, no era un buen momento para ello… _Maldita sea, Scott_, se lamentó para sus adentros y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Cerrando el paso a las imágenes que la atormentaban.

Pero no solo había llegado a ella la visión de Scott, sino también su rabia. Sintió como esa emoción volvía a apoderarse de ella… Solo que de un modo distinto. No era una rabieta por la estúpida novatada, sino una _rabia salvaje_, animal, bestial. Su cuerpo le pedía venganza, sangre, dolor, gritos de angustia. Abrió los ojos, incapaz de contener esa emoción dentro suyo por más tiempo, y comprobó que Scott debía de haberse movido. Corría hacia algún lado… Campo a través… Sintió la cercanía de alguien, un cuerpo pegado al suyo… Olía a sudor, un olor penetrante lleno de feromonas masculinas… Y a miedo. _Olía a miedo_.

.-¿Ya has acabado? –Preguntó la voz risueña de Kim, que se había elevado por encima del sonido de su propia respiración, de la de Scott y de la de… **Stiles**. _Es Stiles, Stiles me está llevando a alguna parte_… Se dijo a sí misma y, al instante, se corrió, _está arrastrando a Scott alguna parte_. Sus rodillas flanquearon. Era Stiles, pero también era… Una presa fácil, a su alcance, alguien con quién descargar toda esa ira.- Si has acabado, podríamos ir a tomar café. –Propuso, dando una palmada en el aire.- Verás… Hay dos clases de personas en este mundo… Las que adoran el café… Y las que no saben apreciar la mejor bebida del universo. –Aunque Cathy no tenía el horno para bollos, dedujo, con rapidez, que Kim era la clase de persona que clasifican al mundo en dos grupos.- ¿Y qué me dices…?

.-¡_ALÉJATE DE MÍ_! –Y aunque Kim no estaba cerca, trató de apartarla de ella, extendiendo un brazo en su dirección, barrándole el paso. Sintió como la chica contenía su aliento, asustada por su bruco comportamiento. Catherine respiró entrecortadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, concentrándose en sus propias emociones, no en las de _Scott_. Pero le resultó imposible discernir entre ambas, parecían haberse unido hasta fundirse en una sola. Y ahora, lo que ambos sentían, eran que debían de acabar con ese chico escuchimizado que se arrastraba por el suelo, tratando de huir de ellos.- _Stiles_… -De repente, por encima de esa ira y esa sed de sangre, se impuso la razón. _Stiles_ era _su amigo_, no un animalito de campo al que cazar.-

* * *

><p>Su espalda chocó contra las taquillas, impidiéndole retroceder más, ese era el máximo… Ya no había más espacio para la huida. Scott se había subido a las taquillas, observándolo desde arriba, como un animal salvaje que está apunto de abalanzarse sobre su víctima. El Stilinski tragó saliva, no se le ocurría peor manera de ser asesinado que esa. Scott gruñó, mostrándole los dientes, y su cuerpo se flexionó hacia delante –a punto de saltar, de abalanzarse sobre él.<p>

La puerta del vestidor se abrió de repente y, por una fracción de segundo, Stiles temió que se tratase del entrenador o de otro jugador… Algún pobre infeliz que acabaría siendo el segundo plato del menú del hombre lobo (un segundo más tarde, Stiles deseó que _esa persona_ se tratase de Jackson y que Scott se lanzase a por _él_ sin dudarlo). Pero no se trataba de ninguno de ellos. Era Catherine. La chica corrió, haciéndose con el extintor que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, y se interpuso entre su gemelo y Stiles. La espuma salió disparada del extintor, atrapando al lobo entre ella. Escucharon a Scott gemir, horrorizado, y caer al suelo, retorciéndose para deshacerse de ello.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó, poniéndose boca arriba, mirando a su hermana con ojos atónicos. ¿_Qué diantres hacía Cathy con ese extintor…_? Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado. Puso los ojos en blanco, estalló en un alarido y se dejó caer al suelo, con las manos en la cara de la vergüenza.- ¿Qué he intentado hacer?

.-Has intentado matarme… -Confesó Stiles, tras una larga pausa de silencio. Scott retiró sus manos y se lo quedó mirando en silencio, confundido, no creyéndose capaz de haber intentado algo así. Stiles era su mejor amigo, prácticamente era como su hermano.- Como te dije… -suspiró, llevándose los brazos en jarras.- Lo desencadena la ira… La rabia… -Catherine se mordió el labio inferior. Había sentido esas emociones en ella estallar violentamente, y no solo cuando Scott se había transformado… Sino también cuando había visto que su libro y sus pertenencias habían desaparecido. ¿Tendría que ver también _su_ estado de ánimo con el descontrol de _su gemelo_…? Ella ya no sabía que pensar al respecto.-

.-Es el lacrosse… -murmuró Scott y se incorporó hasta sentarse en el suelo, con los ojos desviándose de Stiles a su hermana.- Es un deporte muy violento… Ya lo sabes. –Stiles meneó su cabeza. Y _más_ se estaba volviendo _gracias_ a _sus _habilidades.-

.-Pues va a ser mucho más violento si matas a alguien en el campo. –Chasqueó su lengua y Catherine asintió de acuerdo con el Stilinski. Si había sido capaz de intentar matar a su mejor amigo… ¿Qué le impediría, por ejemplo, ir a por Jackson?- El sábado no puedes jugar. –Sentenció, muy seriamente, y miró a su mejor amigo con severidad para remarcar el mensaje.- Invéntate algo.

.-Pero soy titular… -se lamentó el menor de los gemelos y echó un vistazo a su propia camiseta, no podía perder una oportunidad como aquella… Salir al campo, darlo todo… Bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, de su gemela, de… Allison. Suspiró, al pensar en ella, y volvió sus ojos a ellos. Parpadeó, de repente fijándose en el nuevo cambio de vestuario de su hermana. Demasiado _rosa_ para ser ella. Demasiados _corazones_ y topos. Demasiado… _corto_.- Cathy, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó, preocupado, mirándola de arriba abajo. Su hermana dio un brinco, mirándose a ella misma, y el color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, avergonzada. Se cruzó de brazos, pero luego cambió de idea y se dedicó a bajarse la falda para que pareciese más larga de lo que en realidad era.- _Ese_ no es tu estilo.

.-Bonitas piernas, McCall. –Stiles recibió al instante una mirada asesina, que le hizo cerrar el pico. Catherine resopló y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, olvidándose de la largura de la falda pues era una pérdida de tiempo, mostrándose disgustada.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó, volviendo a repetir la cuestión que Scott había realizado pero que Cathy no había respondido. La morena suspiró, pensando para sus adentros, dudando en si contárselo a los chicos o no… después de todo, ya tenían bastantes problemas. No les hacía falta añadir ninguno más.-

.-Me han robado las cosas. –Confesó, tras mucho meditarlo. La intensa mirada de su hermano le había hecho bajar la guardia, siempre acababa poniendo sus pensamientos sobre la mesa si Scott la miraba de _ese_ modo. Era imposible no ceder ante su expresión de cachorrito abandonado.- De la taquilla… Mientras me estaba duchando. –Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al tema.- Será una estúpida novatada… Nada importante. –Clavó su mirada en Stiles, dudando entre si decir o no lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento. Se decidió, nuevamente, en exponer su opinión.- Seguramente habrán sido Lydia y su grupo. –El mayor de los tres arqueó una ceja, ese _no_ era el estilo de Lydia. Y Stiles la conocía muy bien para saber que era así, que ella **no** había sido.-

.-Allison está en el grupo de Lydia. –Remarcó Scott, levantándose del suelo, con mirada enfurruñada. Catherine resopló, llevándose las manos a la cintura.-

.-¡_Por supuesto_! –Exclamó, hastiada de la desconfianza de los dos chicos.- ¡Como se me ha podido ocurrir semejante cosa, si son unos angelitos! –Chasqueó la lengua, volteó y se marchó dando un portazo al vestuario.-

* * *

><p>Scott se encontraba agotado, tanto físicamente por los entrenamientos como psíquicamente por tantos problemas que se le iban acumulando. Ya no solo era por lo de ser hombre lobo o porque el padre de Allison hubiese intentado matarle… Sino también porque no encontraba la manera de conectar nuevamente con su gemela. Catherine y él habían sido inseparables tiempo atrás, ¿entonces cómo era posible que estuviesen ahora tan distanciados? ¿Cómo era posible que no consiguiera <em>entenderla<em>? Antes no le había sido difícil averiguar que pensaba, que sentía, sus intenciones, sus miedos… Ahora Cathy le parecía inescrutable, difícil de leer.

.-Hola. –dio un bote al escuchar la voz de su madre, Melissa se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo. Scott se había dejado caer en la cama, boca abajo, y ahora la miraba desde esa posición. Con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, lo justo para poder verla bien.- Tengo el turno de noche… -Le explicó, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.- Pero libro el sábado. Cathy y yo iremos a ver tu primer partido. –Scott se incorporó de un bote, sentándose para mirarla atónica. Menuda _mala_ idea. Terrible. Catastrófica. ¡_Apocalíptica_!-

.-Pero… _Eh_… Tú… -¿Cómo explicárselo sin que se ofendiese? Tenía intención de pedirle al entrenador no jugar, retirarse antes de que hiriese a alguien.- No puedes. –Su madre, por el contrario, le sonrió tiernamente.-

.-Oh y tanto que puedo… Y lo haré. –Melissa se acercó para revolverle el pelo a su hijo, tal y como había hecho de pequeño múltiples veces.- Un turno no nos sacará de pobres, Scott, te lo aseguro… -suspiró y, de repente, su mirada se volvió preocupada.- ¿Qué te pasa en los ojos? –Scott cerró los ojos, asustado, ¿lo habría visto? ¿lo dorados que podían ser? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡No había notado que se estaba transformando…!- Parecen muy cansados… -Scott no pudo describir lo gran aliviado que se encontraba en ese instante. Los abrió y dio un respingo.-

.-No es nada… -Le aseguró y le dio un rápido abrazo, para luego sentarse frente a la silla del ordenador y poner en marcha el portátil.- Es solo estrés.

.-¿Estrés…? –Insistió su madre, con tono preocupado.- ¿Nada más…? –Scott la miró sin entender, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo con tanta pregunta.- Me refiero a que… No tomarás drogas, ¿verdad? –Puso los ojos en blanco y se echó atrás en la silla… ¡_Lo que le faltaba_!-

Tras una larga charla acerca de las drogas, Scott se quedó solo en su habitación. Bueno, más o menos solo. Salem, el gato de su hermana, había aparecido unos segundos solo para bufarle y mirarle como si fuera el mismísimo diablo, luego había desaparecido escaleras abajo. Solía tener ese efecto en los gatos desde que le habían mordido, en la clínica veterinaria también solía ocurrirle… Lo cual era un problema para su trabajo. Suspiró y fijó sus ojos en la pantalla, solo para darse cuenta de que una imagen se reflejaba en ella. Se veía a si mismo… Y luego… Había alguien detrás.

.-¡Te he visto en el campo! –Derek, quién se encontraba tras de él sin que Scott se hubiese percatado de ello, lo cogió del cuello y lo arrastró hasta estamparlo contra la pared con fuerza.- ¡Te estabas transformando! –Gruñó, y lo empotró con más fuerza, haciéndole daño.- Si descubren lo que eres… ¡Me descubrirán a mí! –todo había pasado tan rápido que Scott prácticamente no lo había asimilado del todo. ¿Qué hacía Derek en su habitación? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí sin que nadie se diese cuenta?- ¡A todos nosotros! –Le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que ésta rebotase contra la superficie de la pared.- Además de los cazadores… Nos perseguirá todo el mundo. –su voz, aparte de sonar gruñona y malhumorada… También tenía un ceje de terror, de miedo. Una emoción que Scott no había pensado que encontraría en Derek Hale.- Ya has atraído a la prensa… -Murmuró, por lo bajo.- Como la _chiflada_ del periódico se ponga a investigar lo que _vio_…

.-No han visto nada… -se quejó, entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado el golpe.- ¡Lo juro!

.-¡Ni lo verán! –Amenazó, retorciéndole el brazo contra la espalda.- Porque como intentes jugar el partido de mañana… -Le soltó, de repente, y retrocedió hacia la ventana para largarse. Aunque antes de marcharse, acabó la frase.- Te mataré yo mismo.

* * *

><p>A Scott los problemas no hacían más que acumulársele… Ahora el entrenador no había accedido a no dejarle jugar. Y Allison había encontrado en su taquilla la chaqueta que Derek le había cogido prestada la otra noche… Para acabar de rizar el rizo, Catherine seguía enfadada con él por no haberla creído, por no haberle dado ni un mínimo de credibilidad. Problemas, problemas y más problemas. Y por si fuera poco, ahí estaba él, en clase de matemáticas, frente a la pizarra, rebanándose los sesos para resolver un auténtico problema matemático.<p>

.-¿Por qué dicen que no jugarás mañana? –Una voz lo devolvió a la tierra y le hizo voltear su cabeza en dirección a su compañera de pizarra, Lydia se encontraba ahí, escribiendo prácticamente sin mirarle. No le hacía falta ni concentrarse para resolver las ecuaciones.- Yo creo que vas a jugar. –Espetó, muy segura de sus palabras.- Por la simple razón de que lesionaste a posta a mi novio. –Entrecerró sus ojos, malhumorada. Scott la miró, un poco aterrado por su expresión y, a la vez, un tanto confundido por su ataque verbal. Tragó saliva y volvió su mirada a la pizarra… Pero se le encendió la bombilla, aunque no para resolver el problema de las ecuaciones.-

.-¿Es por eso que le robaste las cosas a Catherine? –Lydia dejó la tiza quieta, contra la pizarra, y arqueó una de sus pelirrojas cejas. Por un segundo, Scott creyó ver en sus ojos que no tenía ni idea de quién era Catherine y de que le estaba hablando.- A mi hermana le robaron la ropa, el bolso, todo… Ayer, mientras se duchaba tras la gimnasia. –Lydia chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar las ecuaciones, escribió un par de números y centró su atención nuevamente en él.-

.-Yo tenía cálculo avanzado a última hora. –Frunció el entrecejo, ofendida de que le estuviese acusando de algo _tan vulgar_. Tan infantil. Tan poco propio de Lydia Martin.- Jackson jugará mañana. –siguió con su tema y le echó una mirada de arriba abajo que incomodó al McCall.- Aunque no esté al cien por cien… Jugará de maravilla. –Escribió nuevamente un par de números y signos. Parecía que los escribiese al azar, pero Scott sabía que lo estaba haciendo correctamente. Puso los ojos en blanco, él ni había empezado a entender de que trataba el problema expuesto…- Pero bueno, no juegues… Me da igual. –Sonrió, maliciosamente.- De todos modos ganaremos… Y después saldremos a celebrarlo como teníamos planeado. –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- Y le presentaré a Allison a los tíos buenos del equipo. –Toda la poca atención que Scott podría haber tenido en el problema matemático se esfumó con ese comentario. Abrió la boca, estupefacto.- Y Scott McCall se quedará en casita viendo porno por internet. –Acabó de escribir el resultado, que era -3, y dejó la tiza en su sitio. Volteó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se expulsó el polvo de tiza de las manos y la falda.-

.-Señor McCall… -Interrumpió sus pensamientos el profesor.- Está a años luz de aproximarse a la solución del problema. –Scott suspiró, bajando su cabeza.-

.-Dígamelo a mí…

* * *

><p>Catherine se había quedado mirando al padre de Stiles, quién hablaba con un profesor acerca del nuevo toque de queda, absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Verle ahí, enfundado en su uniforme de policía, solo la hacía volver, de nuevo, a su infancia. Las veces que John Stilinski les había llevado a Scott y a ella a casa después de haberles pillado haciendo alguna trastada con su único hijo, Stiles –quién solía tener las ideas descabelladas, todo sea dicho. Aquellos habían sido tiempos felices antes de la tormenta… Y a veces, solo a veces, ella se preguntaba qué hubiese ocurrido si todo hubiese salido igual. Si ella nunca se hubiese marchado. Si Melissa hubiese luchado por ella, aferrándola a su hogar en Beacon Hills.<p>

¿_Por qué_ había sido tan _fácil_ desprenderse de ella de ese modo…?

.-¡_Cat-Ca_t! –Catherine dio un brinco al notar un abrazo repentino, unos brazos la habían rodeado la cintura y había notado un aliento cálido contra su nuca seguido de una risotada.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? –El abrazo se rompió y Kim apareció frente a ella, con una sonrisa extensa en sus labios. Catherine parpadeó, mirando su cara redonda y pecosa. Desde el infortunio de su desaparecida ropa, Cathy solo la había vuelto a ver para devolverle sus pertenencias… Nada más. No se habían convertido en _best friends forever_, que era como Kim se estaba comportando ese instante.- Me debes un café. –hinchó los carrillos de la nariz, orgullosa y luego se desinfló, mientras echaba una mirada a sus pies. Catherine había pasado sus ojos tras de ella, Scott se estaba marchando junto con Stiles apresuradamente.- Tengo que ir al hospital… Y no quiero hacerlo sola…

.-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó, no muy preocupada de no sonar hostil y brusca. Kim meneó su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.- ¿Estás enferma?

.-Oh no… -Le aseguró, sonriéndole agradecida por haberlo preguntado.- Quiero ir a visitar a una amiga… -susurró, flojito, como si fuese el mayor secreto del mundo.- Hace poco la tuvieron que ingresar _nuevamente _por convulsiones… Las sufre desde pequeña. –Kim mantenía su mirada puesta en sus zapatos, mostrándose avergonzada. Que le estuviese pidiendo tal favor a ella, cuando apenas se conocían, solo hacía que confirmarle que Kim no tenía demasiadas amistades. Por no decir _ninguna_.- ¿Podrías… acompañarme? –Preguntó, nuevamente, y por su mirada Cathy supo que estaba nerviosa por su respuesta. Suspiró y formó una media sonrisa ladeada.-

.-Tienes suerte… No tenía nada que hacer esta tarde. –Se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer convincente.- Pero a cambio tendrás que venir a visitas a mi amiga conmigo… -Echó una última mirada al sheriff Stilinski, quién ya se estaba alejando hacia la salida.- No creo que pueda hacerlo sola.

* * *

><p>Tras perderse un par de veces, Scott había conseguido encontrar el hogar de los Hale, en medio del bosque. La casa, que anteriormente había sido imponente y grandiosa, yacía destartalada, convertida en ruinas, una mofa de lo que había sido en el pasado. Lo único que el McCall sabía de la familia Hale es que habían muerto casi todos en el incendio que había destruido su hogar, lo cual no es que fuera mucha información… Suspiró y examinó, con la vistas, los alrededores. Al lado de la casa, a la izquierda, había un montículo de tierra… Como si alguien le hubiese estado removiendo para enterrar algo. O a alguien (que era lo que Scott se temía).<p>

Cuando volvió su mirada a la casa, se encontró a Derek en el porche, mirándolo desde la distancia.

.-¡Deja a Allison en paz! –Gruñó, enfadado, recordando como ella había encontrado su chaqueta perdida en la taquilla. De seguro que Derek era el responsable de ello.- ¡Ella no sabe _nada_!

.-¿Sí? –Entrecerró sus ojos, molesto.- ¿Y si se entera? –Chasqueó su lengua y bajó las escaleras de la entrada para acercarse más a él.- ¿Buscará, como Stiles, en google _hombre lobo_ y encontrará todas las respuestas? –Scott tragó saliva, estaba claro que Derek les tenía bien, pero que bien, vigilados. Se enteraba de todos los detalles. Lo que le hizo sentirse incómodo.- No lo entiendes, Scott… -Ladeó su cabeza.- Te estoy protegiendo… A ti y a tu hermana. –Scott parpadeó, ¿por qué tenía que incluir a Catherine también? Volvió a sentirse rabioso, enfadado. No tenía derecho a meter a Cathy en aquella situación.- Reflexiona… Sales al campo, -dijo, con tono calmado pero molesto.- sufres agresiones y te transformas delante de todos. Delante de tu madre… -se agachó, cogió el palo de lacrosse de la mochila de Scott y se lo acercó al McCall, quién de seguida le dio un manotazo para que lo apartase de él.- Delante de tus amigos… -Agarró con fuerza las cuerdas y con las garras las desgarró, rompiéndolas.- Y cuando te vean, ya nada será importante.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kim había prometido acompañar a Catherine a ver a su amiga, no había esperado encontrarse frente a las puertas del cementerio. Enfundada en su abrigo, tiritó por culpa de un escalofrío. Aquellos sitios no le gustaban… Le ponían los pelos de punta, y eso que no era supersticiosa. Cathy, en cambio, se mantenía firme, con la mirada puesta en el letrero que anunciaba los horarios, mientras sostenía en sus manos un ramo hecho de margaritas blancas. Kim se enganchó más a ella cuando ambas atravesaron la puerta, con paso firme, avanzando entre las filas y filas de tumba.<p>

.-¿A qué viene lo de los _corazones_? –Kim dio un sobresalto al escucharla y se sonrojó, soltándose de su brazo. Cathy señaló con su cabeza el abrigo que llevaba puesto, uno de color rosa con pequeños corazoncitos bordados en los bolsillos de color negro. Las puntadas eran irregulares, hechas por manos inexpertas, por lo que la McCall sabía que las había dado ella misma, no venían con el abrigo.- Es un poco… -A Catherine se le ocurrían múltiples palabras, casi todas mal sonantes, para describir lo que pensaba acerca de la abundancia de corazones… Pero se calló al darse cuenta de la expresión de la castaña. Para ella, era algo importante.- No tardaré mucho… No te preocupes. –Señaló una tumba frente a ellas cuando Cathy se detuvo de golpe y porrazo.- Solo he venido a dejar las flores.

.-¿_Qué_? –Kim parpadeó y cuando sus ojos leyeron el nombre de la lápida aún se quedó más perpleja. Tragó saliva y, no queriendo inmiscuirse en situaciones personales, Kim trató de sonreírle con amabilidad.- ¿Y no vas a presentarnos? –Cathy la miró como si se estuviese volviendo loca y la castaña se sonrojó, avergonzada.- Quiero decir… ¿Tú no haces esas cosas? ¿No hablas con ella…? Porque… Bueno, _ya sabes_… Puede estar escuchándote. –Se miró los zapatos, señal de que la conversación la estaba poniendo nerviosa.- Yo vengo a hablar con mi madre muchas veces… Es reconfortante.

.-Vaya… -Abrió los ojos de par en par y Kim se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviese importancia.- Lo siento… No lo sabía, no pretendía parecer una zorra. –Puso los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose culpable por haberla mirado de ese modo.- Es… _Adorable_ lo que haces con tu madre, Kim.

.-No pasa nada si piensas que soy rara… -Jugueteó con sus dedos unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia la lápida, clavando sus azulados ojos en ella, en ese nombre.- Todo el mundo lo hace… -Se agachó y resiguió con la yema de los dedos el nombre inscrito, grabado en mármol podía leerse _**Claudia Stilinski, amada esposa y madre**_.- Mi cumpleaños es el día de San Valentín. –Dijo de repente, sobresaltando a Catherine, que se había quedado mirando la tumba en silencio.- Mi madre me llamaba _corazoncito_… Y siempre me vestía de rosa y con estos estampados. –Se levantó de un bote, situándose a su lado.- Tómate tu tiempo, yo no tengo prisa para llegar al hospital… -Se llevó las manos a la boca y se sopló en ellas, la temperatura no era excesivamente baja… Pero el cementerio estaba muy despejado, y el viento era más fuerte allí.- ¿Te importa si te espero fuera…?

.-Claro, nos vemos ahora. –Kim le sonrió por última vez antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la salida, Cathy la vio alejarse, era una mota rosa corriendo entre tumbas y tumbas. En silencio, volteó para mirarla tumba, se agachó y depositó con cuidado las flores frente a la lápida. El mármol estaba limpio, había alguien que se ocupaba de que así estuviese… Pero, en cambio, no había rastro de flores.- _Bueno_… -Se aclaró la voz, arrodillada frente a la tumba, con los ojos puestos en el nombre.- Yo… -Desvió su mirada, posándola en el cielo azul. Para Kim parecía muy fácil… Pero en cambio Cathy se encontraba que no sabía que decirle. ¿Estaría Claudia escuchándola de verdad? ¿La odiaría por haberse marchado de Beacon Hills de ese modo? Le tendría rencor por haber cortado los lazos, no solo con Scott, sino también con Stiles?-

.-La margarita blanca simboliza la pureza e inocencia… -Catherine se alzó, volteándose sobre sus talones para ver quién estaba tras ella.- No es una flor muy apropiada para los cementerios… O al menos no para una señora. Quizás para una niña que acaba de fallecer… -Se trataba de un chico, más alto que ella, de pelo rizado y castaño. Se resguardaba en un grueso anorak, signo de que tenía que pasar mucho tiempo entre aquellas tumbas.- Tú eres la hermana de Scott McCall. –Catherine entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.-

.-Y tú… Eres… ¿_Un acosador_? –El chico puso los ojos en blanco, pero acabó formando una sonrisa tras echarle una mirada que le hizo ponerse a la defensiva. Se cruzó de brazos, molesta, y arqueó una de sus cejas.- Espero que no seas un asesino en serie... –Le miró de arriba abajo. Tenía un aspecto extraño… Además, en su cara, había el rastro de un antiguo moretón.- Para tu información, llevo una _táser_ en el bolso y sé cómo utilizarla. –Él levantó los brazos en señal de paz, retrocediendo un paso por si acaso eran ciertas las amenazas.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

.-Vamos juntos a la mayoría de clases. –Cathy entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada… No le sonaba de nada, pero bien podía ser cierto. Ella no se fijaba demasiado en sus compañeros. Chasqueó la lengua.- Isaac Lahey. –Se presentó, extendiendo una mano en su dirección. Cathy no mostró indicios de que fuese a estrecharla, por lo que tuvo que retirarla rápidamente.- También estoy en el equipo de lacrosse… Con tu hermano.

.-¿_En serio_? –Puso los ojos en blanco. No le había visto nunca… _Nunca_ se había fijado en él. Y al parecer, él se mostraba ofendido por ello, aunque intentaba disimularlo.- Pues causa muy poca impresión, señor Lahey. –Se expulsó la tierra de la falda, pues se la había manchado al agacharse para depositar las flores en la tumba.- Y las margaritas, _por cierto_, son perfectas para _ella_. –Arrugó la nariz, enfadada.- No deberías de meterte en los asuntos de los demás si nadie te ha invitado. –Miró su reloj, ya hacía más de diez minutos que Kim esperaba fuera… Le había prometido acompañarla al hospital… Y al menos, por ahora, era una mujer de palabra.- Tengo prisa. –Echó a andar, arrastrando los pies, alejándose de él lo más rápido que sus pasos le permitían.-

.-¡El _señor Lahey_ es mi padre! –Le escuchó gritar desde lejos, a todo pulmón para asegurarse de que ella podía escucharla en la distancia.- ¡Mi nombre es _Isaac_! –Catherine meneó su cabeza, tratando de ignorarle, acelerando aún más su paso. Pero cuando más se alejaba, más él se esforzaba en gritar bien alto.- ¡Espero verte en el partido, McCall!

* * *

><p>Stiles se abalanzó sobre la puerta de la residencia de los McCall, que cedió enseguida por estar abierta. Subió las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos y entró en la habitación del menor de los gemelos como una exhalación. Scott se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, con cara de estar pagado de si mismo. Stiles se acercó a él con rapidez, situándose a su lado pero quedándose de pie.<p>

.-¿Qué sabes? –Preguntó, nervioso.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Subió su tono, insistente.- ¿Dónde lo sabes? –Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, mostrando su histerismo e hiperactividad.- Y sí, -empezó, confesándose ante la mirada de su amigo.- me he tomado un _redbull_. Así que…

.-Hay algo en casa de Derek… -Stiles le miró, insistente, deseoso de más información. _Algo_ no era ni más remotamente suficiente.- Algo enterrado… -explicó y suspiró.- Pude oler a sangre… -Tragó saliva.- Si descubrimos que es el cuerpo… El trozo del cuerpo que les falta… Tu padre lo acusará de asesinato… -Sus ojos se iluminaron, ilusionado de empezar a encontrar la solución.- ¡Y podré jugar! –Se levantó de la cama, victorioso solo de pensarlo.- Y tú me ayudarás a hacerlo sin transformarme.

El primer paso, pues, era saber si el cuerpo que había enterrado en la casa de los Hale se trataba del otro de la chica… Por lo que Scott tenía que captar el olor y así poder reconocerlo –no querían ponerse a cavar sin tener una certeza. La mitad de la chica muerta se encontraba en la morgue del hospital de Beacon Hills, por lo que los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia allí montados en el jeep de Stiles. Entraron a toda prisa tras haber aparcado y, mientras Scott se escabullía tras la puerta que tenía el cartelito de _**MORGUE**_ escrito, Stiles se quedó cerca, vigilando por si a alguien se le ocurría acceder a ese sitio precisamente ahora. El Stilinski se paseó por alrededor, tanteando el terreno… Al doblar una esquina, su corazón dio un brinco.

Lydia se encontraba allí, sentada en una de las butacas con la cabeza ladeada. Su gran cabellera pelirroja le caía por encima de los hombros, como una cascada de fuego. Había cruzado las piernas, por lo que la minifalda se le había subido ligeramente. Era imposible apartar la mirada de ella, al menos para Stiles lo era.

.-¡Hola, Lydia! –La saludó, haciendo acopio de todo su valor.- Imagino que igual no me recuerdas… -Sintió su mirada en él. _Esos ojos_… Esos ojos puestos en él, mirándolo fijamente.- Me siento detrás de ti en biología… -Tragó saliva y vio como ella jugueteaba con varios mechones de su pelo, distraída.- Da igual… _Uh_… Verás… -Se armó de valor. No era tan complicado… Lo había ensayado múltiples veces en su cabeza, y ahora al fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, de decírselo.- Siempre he pensado que tú y yo conectamos. –La pelirroja volvió su mirada a él, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese. ¿Le estaba prestando atención? ¿_A él_? ¿A un don nadie como él? Este era _su momento_.- Creo que no estaría mal que nos conociéramos un poco más…

.-Espera un segundo… -Apartó un mechón de su pelo y cogió el auricular que mantenía enganchado a su oreja derecha.- _Eeeh_… -Miró a Stiles, de repente percatándose de su presencia.- No he escuchado nada de lo que has dicho. –Movió una de sus manos, distraída, sujetando el auricular de su oreja.- ¿Era interesante…? –el chico se revolvió, nervioso, no se veía con fuerzas de volver a empezar desde el principio.-

.-No… -Traga saliva nuevamente.- Perdona… -Caminó hacia detrás y se sentó, agarrando la primera revista que encontró en el montón sobre la mesita de la sala de espera. Una acerca del ciclo menstrual. Ni siquiera había empezado a leer la primera línea que unas manos le arrebataron el panfleto de repente.- ¡Joder tío!

.-El olor era el mismo… -se trataba de Scott, que se mostraba pálido y con el semblante serio, muy serio.- Tenemos la prueba de que la mató…

.-Y la usaremos. –Stiles se levantó de un bote de la silla y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, dirigiéndose ambos hacia el siguiente punto de su misión.-

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo… ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ;) En este he introducido uno de mis nuevos OCs: Kim Harris, la cual está interpretada por Liana Liberato (si le queréis poner cara, ese es su face claim). No todos los OCs van a tener la misma importancia, algunos solo están de pasada, dejan su huella y luego se van. Ya lo veréis. *risa maléfica*<strong>

**También he decidido introducir a Isaac como si hubiese estado desde la primera tempo. ¡ME ENCANTA SU PERSONAJE, NO HE PODIDO EVITARLO! ;) Espero que no os importe :3**


	4. Laura Hale

**¡Otra actualización! :) Intento ser rápida con los siguientes capítulos, antes de empezar otra vez con el trabajo y no tener tiempo de nada… ñeeh… Así que intentaré escribir lo máximo que pueda estos días.**

**Este capítulo es la continuación del anterior, por lo que está basado en el 1x02 de la serie :)**

**¡Muchas gracias a Jorge 4 por su review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's too easy to criticize a man when he's out of favor, and to make him shoulder the blame for everybody else's mistakes.<em>"  
><strong>Leo Tolstoy<strong>

Cuando eran bebés, la gente solía parar a Mellissa McCall por la calle para echarles un vistazo –y no había nadie que acertarse que se trataban de _niño y niña_, y no de _niña y niña_ como siempre suponían; eran más pequeños de tamaño que el resto de bebés de su edad aunque sus cabezas se veían inmensas comparadas con sus diminutos cuerpecitos. Melissa McCall, que no creía que el rosa perteneciese a las niñas y el azul a los niños, encontraba fascinante el hecho de vestir a su hijo con una camiseta rosada con el dibujo de un osito amoroso mientras que a su hija la enfundaba en un body color turquesa con el logotipo de una banda de rock ya olvidada –originaría de la ciudad y que habían caído en el olvido rápidamente, pero que a pesar de ello las tiendas de sourvenirs vendían todo tipo de merchandising. Rafael McCall no encontraba tan divertido el cambio de colores y vestimenta, por lo que empezó a encargarse de vestir a los gemelos. _Era su tarea_, decía constantemente mientras se las ingeniaba para vestir a Catherine con un precioso vestido de color rosa que ella aborrecía.

Apenas les separaban tres minutos de vida, pero Catherine había asumido rápidamente el rol de hermana mayor y nadie podía cuestionarle prácticamente nada… Sobre todo cuando, a los cinco años de edad, Scott había caído enfermo por un ataque de asma y eso le había costado tres días de ingreso en el hospital. Desde entonces el pequeño tenía que ir prácticamente enganchado a su inhalador, pues sus pulmones no le brindaban la suficiente capacidad para respirar –Como consecuencia de ello, los niños del colegio habían empezado a burlarse de él, despertando automáticamente el instinto sobreprotector de su gemela, que se tiraba sobre ellos para arañarles y morderles.

[ . . . . . ]

Los primeros años de colegio no habían sido nada fáciles para los McCall, no solo por el trabajo que suponía llevarlos y traerlos sino por el incremento de gastos económicos… Todo se doblaba: la cuota de inscripción, el material escolar, los libros, la ropa… Melissa había empezado a hacer más horas en el hospital y a coger turnos de noche para compaginarse con los niños, Rafael se quedaba hasta tarde en la comisaría acabando todo el trabajo atrasado por culpa de haber ido a buscar a los gemelos al colegio aquella tarde –y posteriormente habían ido a tomar un helado, pues Catherine no había dejado de insistir hasta que se salía con la suya. Pero la economía no era lo único que se había tambaleado en la familia, más problemas habían llegado con la escolarización: Los gemelos tenían un problema de sociabilización, algo que Melissa se había temido desde la guardería.

No se relacionaban con los demás niños, tenían su propio mundo y no dejaban que nadie entrase –y no por ganas, porque muchos se habían acercado buscando amistad.

Scott era un chico tímido, que solía mantener la mirada baja todo el tiempo. No participaba en los deportes con los demás chicos, no por ganas sino porque sus pulmones no se lo permitían. Por lo que su tiempo libre quedaba reducido a pasarlo con su hermana, quién no era mucho mejor en él en las actividades físicas. La mata de pelo de su cabeza crecía en todas direcciones y con demasiado volumen, lo que provocaba que pareciese que llevase una gran peluca sobre la frente. Como no era muy dado al esfuerzo físico, su cuerpo se había quedado escuchimizado, delgado sin una pizca de musculatura.

Catherine, que era tan alta como su hermano (ambos eran bajos para su edad, el pediatra le había asegurado a Melissa que era normal dado que su crecimiento siempre había sido más lento en comparación al resto de niños), carecía del volumen y la cantidad de cabellos que su hermano tenía de más –parecía que tuviese finos hilos castaños enganchados en la cabeza, muy lacios y pegados siempre a la cara. Sus ojos eran muy grandes en comparación con el resto de su rostro y aquello solía intimidar al resto de los niños, pues para acabar de rizar el rizo siempre adoptaba una expresión de pocos amigos.

Sus padres habían insistido en que debían de relacionarse con el resto de compañeros de la clase, pero aunque lo habían intentado no habían podido mantener a ningún amigo por más de tres días.

El problema era simple: Lo que Scott tenía también debía de tenerlo Catherine, en la misma cantidad y en la misma cualidad. Por lo que cuando ambos se decantaban por un amigo, éste acababa sofocado al verse involucrado en una lucha de poder entre los dos gemelos. Además cabía la posibilidad de que esa tercera persona se interpusiese entre la especial relación que los dos hermanos compartían, y ni Scott ni Catherine permitían que eso ocurriese –nadie podía robarles el tiempo con su otro yo.

La solución, sin embargo, había llegado dos meses más tarde cuando, una tarde en comisaría, uno de los policías de la unidad había traído consigo a su hijo –al parecer la madre se encontraba _indispuesta_, y no había encontrado a nadie con quién dejarlo. Rafael, que por aquel entonces aún era el sheriff, también tenía, por desgracia, el mismo problema. Melissa realizaba turnos dobles y ninguna niñera de Beacon Hills estaba dispuesta a perder la cabeza por culpa de los _muñecos diabólicos McCall_. Aquel niño, que por alguna inentendible razón se hacía llamar _Stiles_ a pesar de que éste no era su verdadero nombre, consiguió, finalmente, lo que ningún otro había logrado: abrir una pequeña brecha para colarse dentro y formar parte así de la pequeña pandilla que los hermanos McCall.

Melissa había deducido que, dado que ese niño tenía un problema grave de hiperactividad, Stiles conseguía llenar el vacío de un amigo tanto para Scott como para Catherine. Tenía energía y habla para dar y tomar; llegaba a contrarrestar por completo la timidez del menor y la antipatía de la mayor.

[ **31 de Octubre de 2003** ]

.-Ese chico no me gusta… -dijo Rafael durante la cena (una de las pocas que compartía con la familia, pues el trabajo lo tenía muy acaparado). Scott abrió la boca, dispuesto a defender a su reciente amigo, pero al recibir una patada por debajo de la mesa de su igual, decidió que era mejor mantenerse calladito. Su padre arrugó el entrecejo, adivinando sus intenciones.- Y su padre tampoco… -Chasqueó la lengua, soltando el tenedor de golpe y porrazo.- Estoy seguro de que conspira para quitarme el puesto… -Se levantó de su asiento, olvidando por completo la comida del plato, decantándose básicamente por cenar lo que encuentre en el mini bar.-

.-Estoy segura de que Stilinski no pretende… -Melissa intentó calmar los ánimos de su marido, haciéndole entrar en razón… Pero Rafael ya había conseguido beber varios vasos de más y empezó de inmediato a berrear acerca de lo ingenua que era por no verlo venir, completamente fuera de sí y sin ninguna intención de ser considerado o respetuoso. Los gemelos se dieron la mano por debajo de la mesa, habiendo perdido ya el apetito.- ¿Por qué no subís arriba…? –Melissa volteó para ver a sus hijos, con una sonrisa despechada en el rostro.- Luego os traigo el postre, ¿de acuerdo?

Los hermanos se levantaron de un salto, no tuvo que insistir ni dos veces, y subieron escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto. A pesar de tener ya los nueve años de edad, camino a los diez, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder a la _propuesta_ de su padre de tener dormitorios separados. Siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro en las noches en que las pesadillas se volvían realidad, así que no podían imaginarse enfrentarse al mundo de los sueños sin el otro.

Al abrir la puerta supieron al instante de que _algo_ no va bien, que _algo_ ha cambiado… Catherine fue la primera en darse cuenta de que la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, cuando ella **siempre** la dejaba cerrada antes de salir. Entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa, e hizo retroceder a su gemelo mientras sus ojos escrutaron la habitación, buscando la amenaza. Antes de encontrarla, sin embargo, alguien soltó sobre ellos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, tirándolos al suelo del pasillo. Catherine se revolvió echa una fiera, dispuesta a devolver golpes, patadas y mordiscos, pero antes de poner en práctica su ataque, se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

.-¡Reunión en el bosque! –Murmuró entusiasmado _su atacante_ y los gemelos se miraron mutuamente, preguntándose cómo diantres había logrado subir por la ventana de su habitación si estaba en un primer piso y a Stiles nunca se le había dado bien la gimnasia.- No os podéis creer lo que ha… -Pero antes de seguir se dio cuenta de las miradas interrogativas de los hermanos McCall.- ¿_Qué_? –Parpadó, sin comprender.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara _o qué_?

.-El mono debes de haber sido tú, -contestó Catherine mientras se levantaba dignamente sin hacer el menor ruido.- ¿cómo has entrado por la ventana si se puede saber? –Stiles se encogió de hombros, indiferente, a él no le había parecido tan complicado… Scott suspiró e hizo señas con los brazos para que le siguieran dentro de la habitación, antes de que su padre les escuchara discutir arriba. Los tres entraron dentro sin decir palabra alguna y el menor de los gemelos cerró la puerta tras su espalda.- Es tarde para ir al bosque… ¿No crees?

.-He encontrado algo en él. –dijo con orgullo e hinchó su pecho para parecer más grande.- No lo creeríais ni en mil años. –Scott sonrió, sin realmente muchas ganas de saber de qué se trataba, y se dejó caer en el suelo para hojear uno de los cómics que había dejado a medias antes de ir a cenar.- ¿Y tú qué me dices, Catherine McCall? –Preguntó, picándola con el tono de la voz aunque no hacía falta estimulación alguna, los ojos castaños de la joven ya se habían iluminado por si solos.- ¿No sientes curiosidad…? ¿Ni un poquito…? ¿Mmhmm…?

.-Cathy… -Scott susurró, alargando la mano para coger la pierna de su hermana, creyendo que ese simple agarre podría retenerla.- Cathy no…

.-¿No? ¿Nada? ¿Ninguno quiere ver lo que _he_ encontrado? –Se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que dar la conversación y la insistencia por terminada, y se encaminó hacia la puerta como quién no quiere la cosa.- En fin… Sino lo queréis ver…

.-¡Maldita sea mi curiosidad, Stilinski! –Scott sueltó un gemido horrorizado, lo último que le apetecía era encontrarse en medio del bosque a oscuras a media noche, el día de Halloween. Una gran parte de él quería oponerse al plan, quedarse ahí sentado tranquilamente, pero otra que iba ganando terreno no quería dejar a su hermana en esa situación.- ¿Y cómo vamos a irnos? La puerta no es una opción… Papá no nos dejará salir. –Catherine le mandó una mirada a su gemelo que transmitió exactamente lo que él también estaba pensando: _Y menos nos dejará salir contigo_, rezaron los ojos de ambos. Stiles muevió la cabeza hacia la ventana, con una sonrisa picaresca en los labios. Scott puso los ojos en blanco, horrorizado.-

.-Ni hablar.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba arrastrándose por el tejano, siguiendo a su gemela que intentaba imitar los pasos del Stilinski –que lideraba prácticamente la huida del hogar de los McCall sin dejar de parlotear. Stiles se deslizó con sigilo y una destreza sin igual por el desagüe, cayendo al suelo sin hacerse el mínimo daño. Catherine estaba apunto de imitarle cuando oyó el quejido de pánico de su hermano, que no estaba dispuesto a bajar de ese modo, tentando a pegarse la hostia del siglo. La mayor resopló, apunto de protestar y a darle ánimos para que siguiera adelante, pero dio un paso en falso y éste la hizo tambalearse, su pie se retorció bajo su peso, quedándose atrapado en un hueco en el tejado, perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo de cabeza.

.-¡_**Cathy**_!

[ **1 de Noviembre de 2003** ]

Como consecuencia de la caída, Catherine tuvo el brazo derecho escayolado y una pequeña brecha en la cabeza que, según el médico de urgencias, de seguro le iba a dejarle cicatriz. El incidente, que podría haber pasado como una anécdota para contar a generaciones futuras, solo sirvió para distanciar aún más al sheriff McCall del policía Stilinski –al que Rafael culpó directamente por las heridas de su hija- y aumentó más el resentimiento del padre de los gemelos hacia el único amigo de ambos.

.-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ERA UNA BUENA INFLUENCIA! –Gritó Rafael en cuanto la familia traspasó la puerta de casa, Melissa les dio un golpecito en la espalda a sus hijos para que subieran escaleras arriba. Catherine bostezó, adormilada por los calmantes que le habían administrado en urgencias, y Scott la ayudó a subir con cuidado de no tocarle mucho el brazo escayolado.- ¡No! ¡No! ¿Dónde vais? –Los gemelos voltearon, sorprendidos de que se dirigiese a ellos en ese estallido de cólera. Melissa intentó parar a su marido antes de que fuese tarde, pero logró esquivarla y éste consiguió subir los primeros peldaños de la escalera.- Vais a dejar de ver a ese chico… ¿Lo entendéis?

.-¡No! –Rechistó Catherine, que siempre había sido la más valiente de los dos para hablar y decir lo que ambos estaban pensando. Scott le dio un codazo para que se callara, pues lo último que necesitaban era más discusiones en la casa.- ¡No ha sido culpa suya, papá! –Melissa se llevó una mano a la cara, esperando que todo acabe pronto.- ¡Si _tú _no bebieras tanto y no discutieras tanto… _Nosotros_ no tendríamos que pasarnos la vida encerrados en la habitación!

.-¿Qué has dicho? –Catherine retrocedió un escalón, obligada por su hermano que la empujó hacia detrás para que siguiera subiendo los peldaños.- ¿Me estás culpando _a mí_, Catherine? ¡Trabajo duramente por todos nosotros y aun así _me_ culpas por lo que ha hecho un chiquillo insensato! –Subió otro escalón más, alargando las manos hacia ellos. Melissa se percató de su movimiento y contuvo el aliento, asustada, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo a tiempo. Rafael nunca había hecho daño a los gemelos, como tampoco a ella, pero ahora su marido parecía fuera de sí, lleno de rabia.- ¡_Yo_ no tengo la culpa!

Al no tener todas sus facultades y sentidos bien puestos debido a la bebida de más y a la falta de sueño, Rafael tropiezó con uno de los escalones y al intentar evitar caerse, por instinto, cogió lo que más a mano tenía en ese momento, se aferró con fuerza a la camiseta del menor de los gemelos que se vio impulsado hacia delante, pues su padre tenía más fuerza que él. Para todos fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, durante unos segundos tuvieron la sensación de que todo iba a cámara lenta, _muy lenta_, pero aun así ninguno pudo evitarlo. Rafael cayó finalmente sobre las escaleras, golpeándose contra los peldaños, soltando la camiseta del muchacho. Scott se precipitó hacia delante, irremediablemente impulsado por el despiste de su padre, sin poder frenar la caída rodó escaleras abajo hasta golpearse la cabeza contra el último escalón. El sonido resonó en los oídos de todos, como un eco doloroso y angustioso.

El grito de Catherine fue lo siguiente que ocurrió, rompiendo la escena, rompiendo la _magia_ de la cámara lenta. Su gemelo estaba tendido en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando.

[ . . . . . ]

La discusión duró menos de una hora, lo cual era prácticamente un récord pues normalmente éstas se alargaban más de tres o de cuatro, y cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, Melissa se encontró a los gemelos escuchando tras ella. Catherine se hizo la distraída, tocándose la escayola como si fuera un nuevo juego; Scott, por su lado, se rascaba el vendaje de la cabeza, pues no dejaba de picarle. Su madre les dirigió una mirada triste, desoladora, se llevó una mano a la cara y se dirigió corriendo al baño. Aunque el lavabo estaba bien lejos de dónde ellos se encontraban, tanto Scott como su hermana la escucharon llorar.

.-Haz las maletas, Cathy. –Ambos dieron un bote, mirando a su padre que se mantenía tieso en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.-

.-¿Nos vamos a alguna parte, papá? –Preguntó Scott, inocentemente, con ojos confusos. Su padre bajó la mirada, sin poder mantener los ojos sobre él pues la culpabilidad por lo ocurrido le reconcomía por dentro.- ¿_Uh_?

.-Solo Cathy y yo, Scott.

* * *

><p>[ <strong>18 de Enero de 2011<strong> – _Actualmente_… ]

Stiles había empezado a tirar lentamente del acónito que había encontrado cerca de la tumba del lobo –pues al remover la tierra, no habían encontrado el cuerpo de la chica como habían supuesto… sino la parte superior de un lobo, de pelo oscuro y ojos muertos; la planta estaba enganchada a una cuerda, que rodeaba la improvisada tumba… Formando una espiral a su alrededor. Scott lo observó, en silencio, manteniéndose unos pasos alejados pues la cabeza le había empezado a dar tumbos desde que se había acercado a la planta. Stiles reconoció el último pedazo de cuerda, y, al hacerlo, Scott abrió los ojos de par en par, sobresaltado. Ya no había rastro del lobo.

.-Stiles… -Masculló, con un hilo de voz, atónico.- Deberíamos de llamar a tu padre. –Gimió, horrorizado, al ver de nuevo la parte superior del cadáver de la chica. Allí estaban, con sus ojos vacíos de vida, con los brazos extendidos al lado de su cabeza, su pelo azabache cubriéndole parte del rostro… El estómago se le revolvió.-

El sheriff Stilinski acudió de inmediato tras la llamada de _un ciudadano anónimo_, para verificar si era cierto o no lo que contaba. En efecto, en la tumba escarbada, se hallaba el pedazo de cuerpo que les faltaba. El sheriff suspiró, aliviado por haber encontrado al fin a la chica pero a la vez apenado, entristecido al ver el rostro de la joven. No debía de tener ni veinticinco años… Y estaba muerta. Muerta de un modo horrible… Abandonada en el bosque, sin sepultura. Nadie había reclamado aún el cadáver, lo que hacía aún más triste la situación. El sheriff encargó a uno de sus policías registrar la casa de los Hale en busca de Derek, y minutos después éstos lo conducían al coche patrulla, esposado por las muñecas. El chico no parecía resistirse, ni siquiera su expresión delataba preocupación. Su semblante era indiferente, malhumorado como siempre.

Scott lo observaba todo desde lejos, apoyado contra un árbol. Se había quedado, a pesar de la insistencia de Stiles acerca de _no_ hacerlo, para comprobar que detuviesen a Derek. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, necesitaba saber que ya estaba _a salvo_. Que podía salir al campo sin temer por su vida o la de Allison. El Hale le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de subir a los asientos traseros del coche de policía, lo que provocó en él un escalofrío. Había algo _mal_… Algo no iba nada _bien_… No se sentía especialmente _aliviado_.

.-¿Has sido tú el ciudadano anónimo que ha llamado a la policía? –Preguntó una voz a su lado, lo que le sobresaltó hasta dar un brinco. Volteó para mirar a la joven que se recostaba también contra el árbol, con una libreta y un bolígrafo en las manos. Scott la había visto antes, se trataba de Mary Jane, la becaria del periódico de Beacon Hills. Derek creía que ella había visto algo que no les beneficiaba especialmente… Stiles también le había advertido, aunque no le había hecho demasiado caso, que MJ había estado grabando con su móvil una buena parte del partido.- ¿Cómo sabías que Derek era el culpable? ¿El asesino? –Scott dio un respingo ante su insistencia, se revolvió nervioso y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Te lo dijo tu instinto o… le viste hacerlo? –Los ojos de la joven eran fieros, movidos por una motivación que Scott aún no acababa de comprender. No era simple curiosidad, no era profesionalidad… Había algo _más_ detrás de esa mirada. Podía oler, en ella, el _odio_. Un _odio_ profundo y arraigado. Un _odio_ cultivado y crecido con los años. Un _odio_ hacia Derek Hale.- Tu amigo está pirado.

Scott volvió su mirada hacia la dirección que MJ estaba señalando con su dedo. Stiles caminaba a paso firme y rápido, había salido del interior del bosque como si nada, en dirección al coche de policía, vigilando que nadie le viese –o al menos, _nadie_ que fuese policía o bien su padre. En silencio y con asombrosa agilidad, se escabulló dentro del asiento copiloto. Scott resopló y se golpeó la cara con una de sus manos. No tenía remedio, _siempre_ metiéndose en líos, involucrándose dónde no lo llamaban… Stiles volteó sobre el asiento, mirando a través de la rejilla que separaba los asientos delanteros de los traseros, Derek le observaba, una mirada que se mezclaba con sorpresa, hostilidad y, _como no_, mal humor.

.-Oye… -Susurró, escogiéndose en el asiento, sin dejar de mirarle- No te tengo miedo. –Tragó saliva. Eso no era del todo cierto, por supuesto, y Derek lo sabía. Su voz denotaba que estaba aterrado, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo grandioso para no ponerse a temblar ahí mismo.- Bueno… Vale… A lo mejor sí. –Se retiró un poco de la rejilla. No sabía de lo que el Hale era capaz de hacer con sus garras, quizás podía destriparlo ahí mismo sin que nadie viniese en su ayuda.- No importa… -Carraspeó, aclarándose la voz para poder seguir hablando.- Solo dime una cosa… -Volvió a acercarse, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos oscuros que no le quitaban un ojo de encima.- La chica que mataste… Era una mujer lobo, ¿verdad? –Derek no movió ni una ceja, ni siquiera parecía parpadear. Lo que le ponía aún más nervioso.- Era de otra especie… ¿No? Me refiero a que ella _sí _que podía transformarse en lobo… -Nada, ni un pestañeo.- Mientras que Scott no puede hacerlo… -Hizo una pausa, esperando que Derek dijese algo, aunque fuese solo para mandarlo al infierno. Pero no pareció ni inmutarse. Decidido a no darse por vencido, puso toda la carne en el asador, sin rodeos.- ¿Qué le está pasando a Catherine? _Tú _lo sabes.

.-¿Catherine? –Preguntó de repente, y el sonido de su voz hizo que Stiles retrocediera, un tanto asustado. Derek parecía confundido al escuchar ese nombre.- ¿La hermana gemela de Scott? –El Stilinski asintió, muy despacio. Scott le había contado que Derek había insinuado que les estaba protegiendo a ambos, a él y a Cathy… Por lo que había deducido que el Hale podía saber algo acerca de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Pero ahora, al ver su expresión confundida, no estaba tan seguro de ello.- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –Frunció el entrecejo, volviéndose su expresión más hostil.- ¿Scott la ha mordido?

.-¿_Qué_? –Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.- ¡No! –Chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió incómodo en el asiento.- ¿Entonces no sabes nada? ¿_Nada_ de nada? –Derek negó con la cabeza, muy lentamente, casi imperceptible y acabó echándole una mirada de reojo a la tierra removida a un costado de la casa, la que había sido una tumba improvisada para la mitad del cuerpo de la chica.-

.-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí… -Desvió su mirada al Stilinski, de nuevo.- …cuando es tu amigo el que tiene el problema? –Señaló a Scott con la cabeza y, al hacerlo, se percató de lo acompañado que estaba. La _chiflada_ del periódico… Mary Jane Fisher. La había pillado muchas veces merodeando alrededor de su casa, y aunque nunca le había preguntado el motivo… Derek intuía que podía saber más de lo que hacía ver que sabía. No se fiaba de ella, ni un pelo.- Cuando se transforme… -murmuró, sin apartar la mirada de MJ, que ahora había empezado a escribir algo en su libreta.- ¿Qué crees que hará la gente? –Miró a Stiles, que lo escuchaba atentamente.- ¿_Eh_? ¿Seguir animándole? –Arqueó una ceja.- No puedo evitar que juegue… Pero _tú_ sí. –Se acercó rápidamente a la rejilla, el menor dio un bote en el coche, retrocediéndose hasta chocarse contra la guantera, aterrado.- Créeme… Debes hacerlo, debes pararle. –Stiles abrió la boca, apunto de rechistarle, cuando de repente la puerta del copiloto se abrió y unos brazos lo sacaron fuera del asiento con brusquedad.-

.-Quieto ahí. –John jaló a su hijo fuera del coche patrulla, arrastrándolo unos pasos lejos del vehículo y, sobretodo, del sospechoso.- ¿Qué demonios haces? –Stiles trató de poner su mejor cara de niño inocente, a pesar de que sabía que su padre no iba a tragársela.-

.-Yo solo… Intentaba ayudar… -Se encogió de hombros.- Scott y yo buscábamos su inhalador cuando encontramos el cuerpo… No hemos hecho nada malo. –John arqueó una de sus cejas, desconfiado.-

Dado que el sheriff estaba muy ocupado encargándose de su hijo y los demás policías también se habían quedado ensimismados mirando la escena –al igual que Scott, que se encontraba preocupado de verse involucrado en los problemas de Stiles con su padre; MJ aprovechó la situación para lanzarse contra el coche de patrulla. Dando varias zancadas se situó frente a la ventana de Derek y, sin mirarle siquiera una vez, le estampó en ella la hoja de la libreta en la que había estado escribiendo. El Hale la miró, al principio incómodo por verla acercarse tan rápido hasta él (temía que le abriese la puerta y empezase a hacer miles de preguntas acerca del cuerpo), y entonces pudo leer perfectamente lo que la castaña había escrito.

En grandes letras, redondas y claras podía leerse: _**AL FIN VAS A PAGAR**_.

Derek no era tan estúpido como para pensar que esa chica se estaba refiriendo al cuerpo encontrado en su parcela –después de todo, estaba _seguro_ de que no había conocido a la muerta. Mary Jane debía de tener alguna injusticia más en su cabeza. _Algo_ que él no entendía o comprendía. _Algo_ que se le estaba escapando.

.-Te mereces todo lo malo que pueda pasarte, Hale. –Masculló ella, apartando la libreta de la ventana, lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio, de rencor.- Y voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote pagar por lo que hiciste. –Volteó sobre sus botas, cerrando la libreta para que nadie viese la frase escrita, y echó a andar como si nada hacia el bosque, olvidándose de la noticia.-

* * *

><p>El sábado había llegado sin pena ni gloria, hasta dónde sabían Derek seguía encerrado en comisaria mientras examinaban detenidamente el cuerpo de la joven muerta, por lo que Scott no tenía motivos para temer que éste tomase represalias en contra suyo por haber decidido jugar el partido. El McCall se había sentado en el banco del vestuario, con los brazos apoyados en los muslos y la mirada perdida. Derek no era su único problema… Había uno mayor, otro más grande a tener en cuenta si salía a jugar.<p>

.-¿Vas a intentar convencerme…? –Preguntó, al ver pasar a Stiles por el pasillo y éste se había detenido a mirarle, preocupado. Su amigo se quedó en silencio, de pie con el palo de lacrosse apoyado sobre el hombro.- Sino juego… -Meneó su cabeza, pensándolo detenidamente.- Perderé la titularidad. –El entrenador se lo había dejado claro y alto cuando le había insistido una vez más acerca de que le perdonase no jugar ese partido.- Y perderé también a Allison. –Stiles emitió un bufido de desespero. Todo desencadenaba en la Argent, _todo_.- Además, mi madre y Cathy han venido juntas al partido… ¡_Juntas_! –Alzó su mirada, posando sus ojos ilusionados en Stiles.- No sabes el avance que es eso en ellas.

.-¡A Allison no la vas a perder por eso, Scott! –Rechistó, colocando sus brazos en jarras con mirada seria.- Quizás Cathy solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva situación… Acabará perdonando a Melissa, ya lo verás. –se encogió de hombros. Aún se le escapaba porque Catherine se mostraba tan hostil con su propia madre, cuando de pequeña la había adorado.- Nada cambiará sino juegas, Scott. –Pero su amigo ya había desviado su mirada hacia el suelo, ignorándolo.- Las cosas seguirán igual… Con Allison, con Cathy… El partido no lo cambiará a mejor, sino puede que a _peor_. –De repente, Scott volvió su mirada a él, pareciendo casi suplicante.-

.-¡Pero es que _quiero_ jugar, Stiles! –Le gritó, poniéndose en pie.- ¡Quiero estar en el equipo! ¡Quiero salir con Allison! –Ahí estaba de nuevo la Argent, en sus pensamientos.- ¡Quiero a mi familia de vuelta! –Y cuando Scott se refería a _su_ familia, Stiles sabía que eso no incluía a su padre.- ¡Quiero una vida… con _normalidad_! –Su amigo bajó su mirada, un poco ofendido y entristecido.- ¿No lo entiendes…? –El Stilinski movió su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta acabar bajándola, mirando al suelo.-

.-Lo entiendo… -susurró y se sentó en el banco, Scott volvió a sentarse, a su lado, con la vista apartada de su amigo.- Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo… -Scott asintió, creyendo que se estaba refiriendo al mordisco y todo lo que éste había acarreado. Pero no era así, Stiles tenía algo más en mente, algo distinto.- Aún se hace raro tener a Cathy de vuelta. –Suspiró y miró a su amigo, el McCall le devolvió la mirada.- La he echado mucho de menos estos años. –Scott le miró entonces, con ojos enormes y expresión extraña. Stiles dio un bote, revolviéndose nervioso.- La _hemos_ echado mucho de menos. –Corrigió al instante, sabiendo que había metido la pata al decirlo en singular.- No te comas el coco mientras juegas, ¿vale…? –Desvió el tema enseguida, antes de provocar la rabia de su amigo. Scott también podía llegar a ser muy sobreprotector si se lo proponía, sobre todo si Cathy estaba involucrada.- Ni te cabrees. –Le advirtió y Scott asintió, como un buen chico.- Ni te angusties… Ni pienses en que Allison estará en la grada. –Resopló y tomó una bocanada de aire.- Y ni pienses en que su padre _quiere_ matarte… Oh, y Derek también lo desea. –Scott puso los ojos en blanco.- Tampoco en la chica que mató… Y en que podrías matar a alguien si… -Los ojos de su amigo se volvieron desorbitados ante tantos puntos en tener en cuenta, si le recordaba todo en lo que _no_ debía de pensar… Seguro que acabaría _pensando_ en ello.- Perdona, lo siento, buena suerte. –Le dio un golpecito en la espalda y se levantó de un bote del banco del vestuario.-

* * *

><p>La gente había empezado a llegar, se iban sentando dónde podían, haciéndose sitio en las gradas. Melissa captó la atención de su hijo al instante y lo saludó con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro, era raro verla vestida con ropa de calle y no con su uniforme… Su madre trabajaba tanto para mantenerlos, y él nunca le había dado las gracias por ello. Se fijó en que Catherine la seguía, en silencio, acompañada de otra chica que no dejaba de parlotear y mover los brazos con energía –no pudo evitar fijarse en el gorro que llevaba puesto, estaba decorado con miles de corazones rojos hechos de tela gruesa. Las miró, confundido, aún con la mano alzada del saludo de su madre. Se distrajo automáticamente cuando alguien lo zafó de la camiseta, haciéndole voltear hasta chocar con un cuerpo ajeno. Scott se encontró, cara a cara, con los ojos de Lydia.<p>

.-Scott, recuerda algo importante esta noche. –Entrecerró sus ojos y juntó aún más su cuerpo con el suyo, el chico tragó saliva, nervioso por su cercanía. El McCall podía sentir, en su espalda, la mirada de Stiles. Seguramente no le estaría haciendo ni pizca de gracia que la Martin se hubiese enganchado tanto a él, sabía muy bien lo que el Stilinski sentía por la pelirroja.-

.-¿Qué… -se aclaró la garganta e intentó no tartamudear por los nervios.- …ganar no es todo? –Lydia le sonrió y con una de sus manos le acarició el hombro, alisándole la tela de la camiseta.-

.-Que a nadie le gusta un perdedor. –Contestó, sin perder la sonrisa. Le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y volteó para marcharse hacia las gradas, pero algo captó su atención al instante. O más bien alguien. Unos ojos que la miraban directamente, con no muy buenas intenciones, no con afabilidad. Se enderezó, ella no se dejaba intimidar por esa clase de miradas ni mucho menos. Ella era Lydia Martin. Y Lydia Martin no se dejaba influir por ninguna mocosa _don nadie_. Alzó su mirada, orgullosa y echó a andar hacia el banquillo, directa hacia uno de los suplentes.- Eh, -Quiso llamar su atención, aunque no era necesario pues Lydia siempre tenía la atención de Stiles.- _eeeh_… _tú_ escucha. –el Stilinski dio un bote en el asiento. ¿Le estaba hablando _a él_? ¿_A él_? Su corazón dio un brinco, ilusionándose. Quizás le había escuchado en el hospital, quizás ella también sentía lo mismo, que tenían una conexión, que debían de conocerse, _que_…- _Tú_ eres amigo de Scott y de su hermana. –Stiles asintió, casi por inercia, no dándole importancia al hecho de que Lydia no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se llamaba.- Dile a ella… -Movió su cabeza, señalando a Catherine que se encontraba a un lado de las gradas, hablando con uno de los jugadores. Stiles desvió su mirada hacia dónde la pelirroja señalaba y entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué hacía Cathy hablando _con otro chico_? Meneó su cabeza, tratando de quitar ese pensamiento de la cabeza. _Cathy puede hablar con quién quiera_, se recordó como un mantra. Aunque sintió una punzada en el pecho. La gemela de Scott nunca había sido muy sociable… En Beacon Hills, solo lo había tenido a _él _(bueno, y a su gemelo), pero ahora, con su llegada, no solo se había hecho amiga de Kim… ¿_sino que también de ese chico_? Agudizo la vista, intentando reconocer a su compañero de equipo.- …que tenga mucho cuidado con _Valentina_. –Hizo una mueca, colocando sus brazos en jarras.- Es una arpía.

.-¿_Quién_? ¿Qué? –Parpadeó, un tanto confundido. Había estado esperando otro tipo de conversación… Un tema diferente… Por lo que tardó en procesar las palabras de Lydia. La pelirroja volvió a mover la cabeza, pero esta vez en una dirección diferente, señalando a otra persona.-

.-Jackson la llama así. –Le explicó, con una sonrisa medio de lado. Stiles se preguntó cómo le llamaría a él, después de saber que ella no era capaz de recordar su nombre.- Porque siempre se pone _esas cosas_ con corazoncitos… Da… -movió su cabeza, pensando en múltiples palabras para describir lo que pensaba acerca de ese estilo de ropa.- …repelús. –Se encogió de hombros.- _Valentina_, como San Valentín, ya sabes, esa fiesta tan comercial… -Chasqueó la lengua y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerró los ojos, pareciendo molesta.- No me gusta que me acusen de cosas que han hecho otras, ¿de acuerdo?

.-¿Qué quieres decir, Lydia? –Ella se limitó a sonreírle forzadamente, dio un paso atrás y se encaminó hacia las gradas, en dirección a dónde se encontraban Allison… Y su padre.-

Catherine había estado a punto de subir a las gradas, cuando alguien la había llamado. Al voltearse, se había encontrado, cara a cara, con el chico del cementerio. Sus labios se curvaron hacia un lado, una media sonrisa. No le había mentido, jugaba en el mismo equipo de lacrosse que su hermano… Llevaba puesta la camiseta con el número catorce. Cathy se cruzó de brazos y alzó su rostro, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos –a pesar de que el chico, en verdad, no le despertaba antipatía; esperando que él diese en primer paso, que hablase.

.-Has venido a animarme. –Cathy arqueó una ceja, contradiciéndole.- Pretenderé que es así… No destruyas tan rápido mis ilusiones. –La chica puso sus ojos en blanco y retrocedió un paso, con intención de voltearse y marcharse junto a su madre y Kim, pero algo captó su atención en él. El chico, Isaac, estaba buscando algo en su bolsa de deporte.- Espero que con esto me gane un poco de tu confianza… Y quizás una promesa de ir a tomar algo una tarde. –Cathy soltó una risotada a modo de mofa, no había nada que pudiese sacar de esa bolsa que la motivase a realizar una promesa así. O quizás sí.-

.-¿Qué vas a sacar… un conejo? –Bromeó, aún con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva. Pero automáticamente los descruzó al ver, atónica, como Isaac sacaba con cuidado su bolso y, sobretodo, su libro de la bolsa de deportes. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si sus identificaciones seguían ahí o bien el dinero, solo tenía ojos para _El crisol_, que, por suerte, no parecía haber sufrido muchos daños. Algunas páginas estaban dobladas, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglar más tarde con paciencia y dedicación.- ¿De dónde lo has encontrado? –Aunque le costaba imaginarse a Isaac metiéndose en el vestuario, adivinando cuál era su taquilla y robándole todo… No podía descartarlo.-

.-Lo habían tirado a la basura. –Catherine cogió el libro, con cuidado, como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo… Y no un libro antiguo y amarillento que olía, efectivamente, a desechos.- Lo reconocí porque te he visto con él muchas veces. –Alzó su mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos claros, confundida y un tanto… ¿_halagada_? Se aclaró la voz y se balanceó de un lado a otro, nerviosa.-

.-_Hum_… -Apretó el libro contra su pecho y desvió su mirada, en la lejanía pudo ver a su hermano, quién tenía la vista clavada en Allison, embobado.- Gracias. –Volteó, corriendo, intentando evitar prolongar más la conversación. No había dado dos pasos que recordó algo más, giró sobre sus talones, se acercó a Isaac y cogió su bolso, el cual también habría sido recuperado de la basura pues su olor lo delataba, para luego salir pitando hacia las gradas. Se dejó caer al lado de Kim, sin decir ni una sola palabra.-

.-¡_Oh_! –Su nueva amiga parecía sorprendida al verla cargar con sus cosas… Aunque no era una sorpresa que le gustase, lo podía ver en su mirada. Cuando Cathy posó su atención en ella, Kim cambió rápidamente su expresión, sonriendo con inocencia.- Has recuperado tus cosas, _Cat-Cat_, ¡me alegro mucho! –Se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento y volvió su mirada en el campo, clavándola en un chico específicamente.- ¿Te las había quitado ese chico…? No me extrañaría ni un pelo, _Cat-Cat_, es un chico muy raro… De veras… -Meneó su cabeza.- Siempre llega con moratones o cortes… Seguro que se mete en un montón de peleas.

Kim siguió parloteando acerca de todos los defectos que le veía, pero Catherine no la escuchó, no solían importarle mucho las opiniones de los demás. No quería juicios de valor, prefería juzgar por ella misma, sin la influencia de nadie. Así que buscó con la mirada a su hermano, que ya estaba jugando el partido, esforzándose por conseguir la pelota… Todo el equipo parecía confabulado para evitar que la consiguiese, según observó Catherine. Para evitar enfadarse, volvió su mirada hacia un sitio en el que creería que encontraría indiferencia. Miró hacia el banquillo, esperando encontrarse a Stiles sentado allí, mirando el partido junto al entrenador… Encontró a Stiles de inmediato, pero no estaba sentado, ni prestaba atención al partido.

_La estaba mirando a ella_.

No pudo dedicarse a descifrar lo que sus ojos intentaban transmitirle, sintió, nuevamente, aquella quemazón en los ojos. Scott se estaba transformando, dominado por la ira que la causaba que sus compañeros de equipo, liderados por Jackson, le estuviesen ignorando, como sino jugase. Gimió y bajó corriendo su mirada, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro. Como Kim viese sus ojos… O hasta su madre… Todo se iría al traste. Nerviosa, intentó pensar que hacer. ¿Podría bajar de las gradas sin mirar hacia delante, con el rostro tapado? Lo dudaba, seguro que acabaría cayéndose al suelo.

Dejó de elaborar planes desastrosos cuando, de repente, escuchó que todo el mundo empezaba a gritar, animados, emocionados, celebrando algo. Algunos gritaban el nombre de Scott, felicitándolo. Catherine escuchó, en la lejanía, gritar a alguien que los Ciclones de Beacon Hills acababan de ganar el partido gracias al punto de Scott McCall. Movió sus manos unos centímetros y abrió sus ojos, tratando de evitar que alguien pudiese verle la cara. Vio la palma de sus manos… Y también el camino hacia el vestuario, superpuesto a su visión. Scott se estaba moviendo, alejándose del campo.

Stiles no podía creerse que hubiesen ganado, había sido un tiro magistral. Increíble. Todos se habían levantado al verlo, aplaudiendo y gritando. Hasta el entrenador lo había agarrado de los hombros y se había echado a reír, emocionado él también. Todo el equipo se había reunido, y menos Jackson todos parecían extasiados con el resultado. ¡Habían ganado! ¡_Habían ganado gracias a Scott_! Stiles empezó a sentir la alegría en su corazón, a pesar de que él no había formado parte de la victoria, cuando escuchó un grito diferente al del resto. No transmitía celebración. Sino desesperación. Angustia.

.-¡_Stiles_! –Catherine lo estaba llamando, desde las gradas. Había sido su grito lo que había escuchado. Se deshizo del brazo del entrenador, que enseguida captó a otro para celebrar la victoria, y se lanzó a las gradas, subiéndolas lo más rápido que pudo. Melissa estaba sonriente, saltaba de lo alegre que estaba, e intentaba buscar a su hijo entre el mogollón de gente que se estaba agrupando alrededor del equipo.- ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! –Gimoteó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, con pavor. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía hacerlo sola, sin ver.-

.-Cathy, -Alargó una mano, tocándole el hombro, advirtiéndola de su cercanía.- Cathy, _estoy aquí_. –Aún con las manos pegadas a la cara, Catherine avanzó un paso, guiándose por su voz, en su dirección. Con un movimiento rápido se enganchó a él, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, dejando sus manos libres, que se aferraron a su camiseta en busca de estabilidad. Necesitaba un lázaro, y solo Stiles podía cumplir ese papel. Solo él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. El Stilinski, que no había esperado esa reacción, dio un respingo al notar su aliento cálido contra el cuello y se estremeció de arriba abajo al notar su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo. Cathy seguía siendo _Cathy_, pero también formaba parte del género femenino… Y Stiles no había tenido tan _cerca_ a _una chica_ en su vida, o al menos no en una etapa de su vida en _las hormonas_ dominaban prácticamente casi todas sus acciones. Tragó saliva, meneó su cabeza, trató de enfocar la situación hacia otro lado. Ella era Catherine McCall, su amiga de la infancia, la gemela de Scott (y Stiles sabía que el McCall podría descuartizarlo si se enteraba de que sus pensamientos habían divagado durante unos segundos hacia un terreno _oscuro_ al pensar en Catherine).-

.-Sácame de aquí. –Imploró, contra el cuello del muchacho, que se estremeció nuevamente al notar sus labios moverse contra la piel sensible.- Scott va hacia el vestuario… Está furioso, _otra vez_. –Susurró, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento. Stiles dio un respingo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose, olvidándose de esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y, una vez más tranquilo, abrió sus ojos. Kim lo estaba mirando, desconcertada.-

.-_Uh_. –Cathy le dio un golpe con una de sus manos, aún aferradas a su camiseta, para insistirle de que se moviese. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, Scott podía hacer daño a alguien sino lo paraban… O hasta podía exponerse.- Sufre de migrañas. –Dijo de repente, para intentar desviar la atención de Kim, que parecía estar a punto de tirársele a la yugular.- La llevaré a la enfermería del colegio. –Rodeó el cuerpo de Cathy con un brazo, guiándola hacia las escaleras de la grada, rezando para que Melissa no voltease en ese instante para preocuparse de su hija.-

* * *

><p>Corrieron por el campo, procurando pasar desapercibidos, en dirección al vestuario. A mitad de camino, sin embargo, Catherine se separó de él de un empujón, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Stiles los observó, eran completamente marrones… Eran, sin duda, <em>sus ojos<em>. Confundidos, sin embargo, corrieron hacia el vestuario para ver qué había ocurrido con Scott. Se metieron dentro, temiéndose que le hubiese ocurrido algo… Cuando vieron a alguien más. Se detuvieron al ver que no se encontraba solo. Allison estaba enganchada a él, besuqueándole como si no hubiese mañana. Catherine abrió la boca, sorprendida –su tímido hermano había conseguido a la chica después de todo. Stiles frenó en seco, nervioso e incómodo por la situación –no deberían de estar mirándolos precisamente, era un momento íntimo y especial, dónde ellos no tenían cabida.

.-Hurra por Scott. –Susurró Cathy, con una sonrisa picaresca y divertida en el rostro. Stiles la miró de reojo, encontrándose con la Cathy de sus recuerdos. La niña juguetona que se lo pasaba bien metiéndose con su hermano, la perfecta compañera de fechorías.- ¡_Hurra_! –Sonrió, más ampliamente, y le miró al notar que él la estaba mirando. Stiles desvió sus ojos de inmediato, nervioso, y se llevó una mano al cuello. Dónde había sentido su aliento cálido golpearle y sus labios rozarle la piel al hablar.- No te pongas celoso, -Bromeó y le dio un codazo, juguetonamente.- Allison no te va a quitar a Scotty. –Al escuchar su nombre, la Argent se había volteado, encontrándose con que empezaban a tener público.-

.-Ah, _eeeh_… Hola. –Dijo nerviosa, mirándoles. Se separó de Scott y se llevó una mano al pelo, pasándoselo tras la oreja.- Hola Cathy, hola Stiles. –Ambos la saludaron con la mano en un instinto.-

.-Hola, Allison. –respondió Stiles y escuchó como Cathy se reía por lo bajo. La morena asintió, avergonzada, y tras echarle una última mirada al McCall se marchó corriendo hacia la salida, con la excusa de que tenía que volver con su padre. Scott suspiró, con cara de bobalicón enamorado y se acercó a su amigo y a su gemela.-

.-La he besado… -susurró, con ojos iluminados.-

.-Lo hemos visto. –Respondió Stiles, antes de que Catherine tuviese la oportunidad de meterse con su hermano. Scott se merecía un poco de felicidad, sobre todo después de todos los problemas con los que acarreaba.- No ha estado mal… ¿Eh? –Sonrió, de oreja a oreja, y su amigo asintió.-

.-No sé cómo… -Murmuró Scott, aún con aires de ensoñación.- Pero… Lo he controlado. –Stiles asintió, el efecto se había pasado de inmediato, Catherine lo había _notado_ mientras habían corrido en dirección al vestuario.- Lo he reprimido. –Cogió aire y volvió a suspirar, como un enamorado.- A lo mejor puedo hacerlo… A lo mejor esto no es tan malo. –Stiles asintió… Pero Scott captó algo en su mirada, _algo_ no iba bien. Lo sabía con tan solo mirarle.- ¿Qué ocurre?

.-Antes del partido… Antes de que te encontrara en el vestuario… -Se mordió el labio inferior, no había querido asustarle antes de tiempo… Pero Scott _**tenía**_ que saberlo.- Mi padre ha recibido una llamada del forense. –y, de nuevo, había estado escuchando a hurtadillas.- Ya ha visto la otra mitad del cuerpo que encontramos… -por el tono que estaba utilizando, el McCall supo que no iban a ser precisamente buenas noticias.- Bueno… Te lo resumiré… -Suspiró.- El forense dice que el asesino de la chica es un animal… no un humano. –Chasqueó la lengua, ahora venía la peor parte.- Derek es humano, no animal…. Derek no es el asesino. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Ha salido de la cárcel…

.-¿Es una broma? –Interrumpió Scott, con los ojos desorbitados. Derek _no era_ humano y _era _el asesino.-

.-No… -Echó una ojeada a Catherine, ella también parecía sorprendida, aunque a la vez confundida, pues no sabía de quién estaban hablando. Ella aún no había conocido a Derek.- Y ahora viene lo mejor… La chica ha sido identificada, las dos mitades. –Volvió su mirada a Scott, que contuvo el aliento a la espera de esa información.- Se llamaba Laura Hale.

.-¿Hale? –Interrumpió Scott y se llevó una mano a la cara, atónico.- ¿La… La hermana de Derek…? –Stiles asintió, despacio, para confirmárselo. Los tres estaban tan metidos en la conversación que, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dieron un bote, asustados. La cabeza de Melissa asomó por la puerta, suspiró aliviada de que fueran ellos, y entró dentro, ignorando el terror en los rostros de los tres adolescentes.-

.-Estáis aquí… -Sonrió y se encaminó en dirección al pequeño grupo, Scott parpadeó y sintió el pellizco de su gemela en uno de sus brazos. Cathy quería que cambiara la expresión de su cara, que dejase la sorpresa y adoptase neutralidad, o hasta alegría por haber ganado el partido.- Os estaba buscando… Bueno, en realidad buscaba a Scott pero… -Su mirada se pasó a Stiles, luego a Cathy y, finalmente, a su hijo menor. Parpadeó y, de repente, sonrió, divertida.- Esto me trae muchos recuerdos… ¿No estaríais planeando alguna trastada, verdad? –Arqueó una ceja, tratando de leer los rostros de los tres jóvenes. Scott se revolvió nervioso y dio un paso al frente, en dirección a la salida, empezó a hablarle a su madre acerca del partido, distrayéndola para que saliera del vestuario.-

Catherine los observó durante un segundo, marchándose sin ella, como un núcleo de una familia pequeña. Un núcleo que no necesitaba otro miembro, porque ya estaba completo. Suspiró, meneó su cabeza para no torturarse con ese pensamiento y se dispuso a seguirles –antes de que la dejaran en el colegio sin medio de transporte, pues habían venido todos con el coche de su madre. Pero al hacerlo, al dar un paso al frente, Stiles la había agarrado del brazo, parándola de repente. Cathy volteó, soltándose de su agarre y lo miró esperando explicaciones –no podía perder tiempo, no quería quedarse atrás.

.-Lydia… -El rostro de la castaña se contrajo en una mueca y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, la pelirroja no era un buen tema de conversación entre ambos. Stiles tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar su expresión.- Lydia me ha estado hablando antes del partido… -Vio, en los ojos de Catherine, que estaba a punto de soltarle algún comentario dañoso, por lo que se adelantó a ello.- Me ha estado hablando de Kim. –Los ojos de la McCall adoptaron confusión, ¿por qué Lydia iba a hablarle de la chica de los corazoncitos?- Ha dejado caer… Ha insinuado que Kim… -No era fácil. No era nada fácil decirle a Catherine lo que Lydia había querido decir, no era nada fácil decirle que la única amiga que había hecho le había robado las cosas de la taquilla. Eso era lo que Lydia había intentado explicarle… Lo había pillado un poco más tarde, cuando había visto la expresión de Kim cuando Cathy se había enganchado a él. No había sido la mirada de una amiga preocupada.- No creo que sea una buena chica.

.-¿_Tú_ no lo crees o no lo cree _Lydia_? –Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.- Porque Kim no forme parte de la pandilla de Lydia no significa que no sea una buena chica. –Protestó y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. Él no lo entendía. No había visto su mirada cuando la castaña le había hablado de su madre, frente a la tumba de Claudia. Esa no era la mirada de una mala persona.- ¿Qué te pasa? –Se descruzó de brazos y avanzó un paso, acercándose más.- Antes nos solíamos reír de la gente como Lydia, antes… _Antes_… Antes habrías acogido a Kim con los brazos abiertos si _yo_ te lo hubiese pedido. Pero ahora _Lydia_ te dice algo y eso es lo que prevalece, no te importa lo que _yo_ pueda pensar.

.-No es _así_. –Murmuró, apretando los dientes. Catherine lo estaba sacando todo fuera de contexto, dejándose llevar por su antipatía hacia la pelirroja. Ella no lo estaba entendiendo. No era lo que _Lydia_ hubiese dicho, sino también lo que _él_ había visto, lo que _él_ ya sabía acerca de Kim.- _Antes_ éramos amigos, Cathy, y _ahora _podríamos volver a serlo si _tú_…

.-¿_Yo_? –Le interrumpió, alzando la voz más de lo habitual.- ¿Por qué soy _yo_ el problema aquí? –Frunció el entrecejo, enfadada.- ¡_Quizás_ si dejases de _mirarme_ de ese modo todo sería más fácil! –Stiles parpadeó, confundido, no había entendido una sola palabra.- Todo el rato… Cada vez que me miras… Veo que intentas buscar a la niña que era antes. –Hizo una pausa, esperando una negación por su parte. Pero solo hubo silencio.- Pero tú sabes, tan bien como yo, que esa niña no está.

* * *

><p>En el campo, lejos de las miradas de sus compañeros, lejos de la atención de Lydia o del entrenador… Jackson caminaba a paso lento, con los ojos centrados en un objeto que yacía en medio de la pista, inerte, sin que nadie hubiese reparado en que estaba ahí. Solo él. Solo él lo había visto… El guante de Scott, se lo había quitado antes de empezar a correr como un loco hacia el vestuario tras ganar el partido.<p>

Se agachó para cogerlo, lo agarró con una mano y lo examinó, conteniendo el aliento. Las puntas de los dedos estaban agujereadas, como si algo las hubiese atravesado de dentro. Como si las uñas del chico se hubiesen hecho camino a través de la gruesa tela del guante.

De repente tuvo la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando, volteó creyendo encontrarse con Lydia –que seguramente le reprocharía que hubiesen ganado gracias a Scott y no a él, pero enseguida vio que no se trataba de su novia. Era otra persona.

* * *

><p>Echado en la cama, con los ojos puestos en el techo, Stiles no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas a las palabras de Catherine. A todas ellas. Primero, ¿se estaría equivocando con Lydia? ¿Ejercía tanta influencia en él que ya empezaba a <em>ver cosas<em>? ¿A creer que gente inocente, como Kim, no eran tan inocentes como hacían ver que eran? Lo razonó en su cabeza. Era cierto que le gustaba la pelirroja, desde hacía mucho tiempo además. No solo era guapa, sino también muy inteligente, la más inteligente de todo el colegio. La más inteligente de todo Beacon Hills seguramente –no entendía como había gente que no lo viese, que no viese esa grandeza en ella… Como Jackson, que solo hacía que menospreciarla. Meneó su cabeza, volviéndose a centrar en el tema. Sí, Lydia era inteligente… Pero muchas veces, además, retorcida. Haría lo que fuese para verse beneficiada, como por ejemplo manipular a Scott usando a Allison para obligarle a jugar el partido.

¿Pero que iba a obtener ella _realmente_ de que considerasen a Kim, como ella había dicho, una arpía?

Kim no tenía influencia sobre nadie. Sobre nada. Hasta dónde le alcanzaba la memoria, Kim solo tenía una amiga en el colegio… Erica Reyes, una chica tímida que se pasaba las clases con la mirada agachada y que a menudo sufría convulsiones debido a una enfermedad crónica. Lydia no iba a conseguir nada poniendo a Catherine en contra de Kim. Nada de nada. Por tanto, deduciblemente, el comentario de Lydia no había tenido intenciones maliciosas. Era una advertencia.

Lo jodido, pues, iba a ser demostrar que la pelirroja tenía razón.

Resopló y se movió en la cama, poniéndose de lado, repasando de nuevo la conversación de la mayor de los gemelos McCall. Una parte de la conversación que le había hecho quedarse callado, sin saber que decir.

Recordó el momento en que Scott le había contado que Catherine iba a volver –se lo había dicho en el jeep, de camino al bosque para buscar el cuerpo de la chica. En ese instante, en ese momento, había recordado a la niña risueña que se reía _con_ él (muchas veces, _de_ Scott), la compañera de juegos, la que se había apuntado a un bombardeo sin pensárselo dos veces, la energía positiva arrolladora de Catherine McCall.

La favorita de su madre, la niña de la corona de margaritas.

_Su_ mejor amiga. _Su _cómplice de fechorías. _Su_ primer beso. _Su_ tercio, el tercio de su pequeño grupo. _Su_ Catherine McCall.

Tener que aceptar que no existía, que ella _ya no existía_, le dolía lo mismo que recordar que su madre no iba a regresar jamás.

No fue consciente de quedarse dormido, por lo que cuando su padre abrió la puerta de su habitación, sobresaltándolo, creyó no haber pegado ojo durante toda la noche. Echó un vistazo al despertador de su mesita de noche… Era pronto aún para levantarse, no hacía tarde al instituto, aún faltaba más de un par de horas para que fuese la hora de despertarse. Miró a su padre confundido, y un poco enfadado debido a la privación de sueño. Sin embargo, al verlo, empezó a preocuparse. Parecía alarmado. Casi asustado.

.-Acompáñame a comisaría. –entonces fue consciente de que su padre ya estaba enfundado en su uniforme, preparado para marcharse a trabajar… Cuando también faltaba un par de horas para que su jornada diese comienzo.- Es Catherine McCall.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadáh~ ¡Cliffhanger! XD El 1x03 lo cambiaré bastante (aun así mantendrá la esencia, tampoco es que vaya a reescribirlo entero… Ya veré, porque tengo que reverlo para pillar diálogos y más.)<strong>

**Voy a dejar algo claro, por si alguien se lo está preguntando… A mi Lydia me cae muy bien, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Pero en la primera temporada era una **_**mean girl**_** en toda regla, así que intento mantener esa esencia… Cathy y ella no se iban a hacer amigas íntimas porque si, ya que sus personalidades y estilos son muy diferentes. No quiero que los personajes queden OOC (**_**out of character**_**)… Si creéis que hay algo mal, podéis decírmelo, acepto críticas de todo tipo y colores XD**

**POR OTRO LADO, como no me esperaba que hubiese gente que siguiese el fic… A parte de Mayu y Carol que saben de mis flipadas *?*… No dije nada, pero si queréis '**_**visualizar**_**' un poco el fic… En mi bio de fanfictionnet he puesto los enlaces a los videos/gifsets/graphics que estoy haciendo para la historia, por si a alguien le interesa ver cómo me flipo en mis ratos libres *?* -alguno de los videos, by the way, contienen '_spoilers_'… así que lo dejo a vuestra elección.**


	5. Pack Mentality

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Ufff! ¡Menudo spring de escribir! XD Pero bueno… Ha valido la pena. No habrá capítulo nuevo seguramente hasta el lunes, así que… Disfrutad de lo que hay *?* Siguiendo el ritmo de la serie, este está basado en el 1x03 :) ¡Muchas gracias (como siempre) a Jorge 4 por su review y a Violet Smoak por el suyo! ¡Miles de gracias!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons… It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?<em>"  
><strong>John Lennon<strong>

El coche de su padre ni siquiera se había detenido del todo cuando él saltó fuera, incapaz de soportar más tiempo sin saber _nada_. John le gritó algo, seguramente que lo esperase o cualquiera otra cosa que, hoy por hoy, a Stiles no le importaba. Abrió la puerta de comisaría, casi precipitándose dentro, y se abalanzó sobre el mostrador de información. Abrió la boca, apunto de preguntar, pero se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. No era familia directa de los McCall, sin la ayuda de su padre nunca pasaría el control. Rechistó para sus adentros, maldiciéndose por no haberlo pensado antes, y esperó pacientemente a que el sheriff traspasase la puerta de comisaría.

John lo cogió del hombro, con fuerza, transmitiéndole con el agarre que se había metido en un lío por haberse tirado en marcha del coche –pero, por suerte, no puso nada en palabras. El sheriff saludó a la chica tras el mostrador y, poco a poco, empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo. A estas alturas, Stiles conocía muy bien cada rinconcito del local… por lo que supo que se estaban dirigiendo a las salitas de los interrogatorios. Tragó saliva e intentó calmar su corazón, que había empezado a latir desbocado, aterrado, alarmado. Se le habían pasado tantas cosas por la cabeza… Tantas y tantas cosas terribles…

.-Stiles. –Scott estaba sentado en el pasillo, en una de las sillas de plástico, se levantó en cuanto lo vio y el sheriff soltó a su hijo, dirigiéndose dentro de una de las salas, sin decir palabra. El McCall se acercó a él a toda prisa, lo agarró de un brazo y lo jaló para que lo acompañase unos pasos, alejándolo de la puerta por dónde su padre había entrado. Stiles notó el agarre de su amigo y cómo su mano temblaba, sujetándolo apenas.- Stiles… He soñado… _Yo_… -Tragó saliva y le soltó, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta. Se había abierto y de ella habían salido tanto Melissa como John, ambos cuchicheaban en voz baja pero se callaron en cuanto se percataron de las miradas de los dos adolescentes.-

.-Podéis pasar, chicos… -murmuró el sheriff, con un deje de voz. Estaba pálido, como si hubiese recibido una fuerte impresión. Scott asintió, muy despacio, y volvió a agarrar el brazo de su amigo. Necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba hacer esto acompañado, no podía entrar ahí solo.- Vamos, -se dirigió, entonces, hacia Melissa, que tenía la mirada perdida, puesta en sus propios pensamientos.- te invito a un café… No es que sea muy bueno el que tenemos aquí… Pero te ayudará a despejarte. –Colocó una de sus manos tras la espalda de la mujer, conduciéndola por el pasillo, en dirección al pequeño despacho dónde los policías solían reunirse para desayunar.-

.-Stiles. –El moreno dio un bote al escuchar de nuevo a Scott, se habían detenido frente a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.- He soñado que mataba a Allison. –Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Stilinski al escucharlo. Su padre no le había contado gran cosa acerca de lo que _le había ocurrido_ a Catherine, solo que se encontraba en comisaría, los policías le había llevado ahí… Pues la habían encontrado de nuevo fuera de su cama, en un lugar un poco peculiar. Preocupante.- Y ahora Cathy… -Hecho un mano de nervios, Stiles no pudo escucharlo más. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, a pesar de la revelación de Scott. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, adentrándose en la sala.-

Catherine estaba sentada en una de las sillas, muy quieta, con los ojos puestos al frente, grandes y enormes, llenos de miedo. Pero aquello no fue lo primero que le llamó la atención a Stiles. Lo primero que vio fue su aspecto. Volvía a llevar puesto el pijama, como la vez que se la habían encontrado en el portal de casa gritando, y… Estaba cubierta de sangre. Le habían dado una toalla para que se limpiase, pero ésta yacía sobre la mesa, totalmente empapada –sin posibilidades de limpiarse más con ella. Su cabellera marrón tenía tropezones entre pelo y pelo, se trataba de sangre ya coágulada.

.-Parece que te hayas escapado de la película _Carrie_. –Espetó, incapaz de sobrellevar la situación sino era con humor. Su voz le temblaba y el comentario no había sonado nada chistoso, pero no había podido remediarlo. Estaba asustado, su cuerpo temblaba igual que las manos de Scott.- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó, confundido y, viendo que no iba a obtener respuesta de Catherine, miró al McCall. Pero éste tenía la vista puesta en su gemela y no parecía haberle escuchado.- ¿La has… atacado? –Scott abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado, y al fin le miró. Parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.-

.-No, no tengo ninguna herida. –Interrumpió Cathy y su gemelo pudo respirar con normalidad. Se encogió en la silla, aún sin mirarles.- La sangre no es mía… Los policías han tomado muestra, pero de momento no saben nada. –Murmuró y voz se rompió en la última frase, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a sollozar, a punto de estallar en llanto.- ¡Me he despertado en un autobús… Cuando me había ido a dormir a mi cama…! –Scott se acercó corriendo a ella y la abrazó contra él, en un instinto sobreprotector.- No sé cómo he llegado a ese sitio… -Se levantó de la silla y se dejó envolver en los brazos de su hermano, sintiéndose protegida, a salvo. Era una sensación que no había experimentado aún desde que había vuelto a Beacon Hills. Se sentía a gusto, se sentía _familiar_.- El autobús… -Dijo entrecortadamente y apretó su rostro contra el pecho de Scott, buscando escuchar el latido de su corazón. Cuando habían sido bebés, su madre los colocaba siempre uno al lado del otro, el sonido de sus mutuos corazones parecían tranquilizarlos a ambos.- Estaba lleno de sangre… Había sangre por todas partes… Olía a… hierro… y sal… Y óxido y… -Tembló e incapaz de seguir hablando, se echó a llorar, tiritando en los brazos de su hermano.-

Fue John quién les comunicó que podían volver a casa, pues de momento no podían hacer nada más para averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido. Catherine estaba exenta de culpa, pues nadie creía que ella hubiese tenido nada que ver dado su estado de shock. Un grupo de policías estaban inspeccionando el autobús escolar a fondo, tratando de averiguar quién había perdido tanta sangre en el proceso.

.-Deberías quedarte en casa… -Propuso Melissa, mientras conducía el coche familiar en dirección a casa. Echó una ojeada al reloj, apenas quedaba una hora antes de que empezasen las clases… Y su turno de trabajo. Suspiró. El café la había despertado, pero no le había quitado el mal cuerpo de ver a su hija cubierta de sangre.- Llamaré para comunicar que no vas a ir a clase… ¿De acuerdo, Cathy? –miró por el retrovisor, esperando ver un asentimiento por parte de su hija mayor, pero Catherine estaba durmiendo, pegada a su gemelo. Acurrucada en el asiento trasero, refugiada en una vieja manta que un policía les había prestado al salir de comisaría.- Dejaremos que descanse… ¿Vale? –Scott asintió, muy despacio, sin apartar la mirada de su hermana, que respiraba lentamente, sumergida en un profundo sueño.-

* * *

><p>Scott cargó a su gemela hasta su habitación y la dejó reposando en la cama, usó la manta para taparla y se aseguró que Catherine seguía durmiendo, ajena a la realidad. Stiles les había acompañado a casa, pues ya estaba despierto y no tenía sentido volver caminando a su hogar pues su padre se había quedado en comisaría para seguir investigando. Iría al instituto con Scott, tras pasar por casa para coger el jeep.<p>

.-Soñé que mataba a Allison… -repitió el McCall, en un susurro, para que su madre no lo escuchase… A pesar de que Melissa estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.- En un autobús escolar, Stiles. –Su amigo abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía ser una simple coincidencia…- Me desperté sudando como un loco… Y no podía respirar… Jamás había tenido un sueño así. –Apretó los puños, recordando esa sensación angustiosa, asfixiante.- Entonces llamaron por teléfono… Mi madre lo cogió… Era la policía… -Contuvo el aliento, rememorando lo que había ocurrido de madrugada. La expresión de su madre… El pánico que había sentido en ese momento…- Nos dijeron que Cathy estaba en comisaría y que teníamos que ir _ya_. –Stiles le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, tratando de apoyarle moralmente.- Nunca había tenido un sueño tan real. –Susurró y se acercó a la cama de su hermana, sentándose en la orilla procurando no despertarla.- Mañana voy a salir con Allison… ¿Y si pierdo el control y le corto el cuello? –De repente, su corazón dio un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- Stiles… ¿Y si lo hice? ¿Y si maté a Allison? ¿Y si…?

.-¡_No_! –Le interrumpió enseguida y colocó ambas manos en los hombros del McCall, que se había alzado de la cama, asustado.- Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? –Le aseguró, aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo el mismo miedo que su amigo. No podía evitar pensar en los policías registrando el autobús, encontrando el cadáver de Allison con la garganta desgarrada…- Creo que lo estás manejando a la perfección… ¿_Eh_? No hay un curso de licantropía para novatos para apuntarse… -Bromeó, tratando de quitar tensión a la situación. Scott abrió los ojos, teniendo una idea al escucharle.-

.-No… Un curso no. –Tragó saliva, mirando a su amigo.- Pero sí un profesor. –Se deshizo del agarre de Stiles, le echó una última mirada a su hermana que seguía durmiendo plácidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Tengo que cerciorarme de que Allison está bien.

.-Espera… Espera… -Stiles lo siguió fuera, a toda prisa, trató de detenerle pero Scott ya estaba bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.- ¿Te estabas refiriendo a Derek? –Alcanzó a darle una colleja y su amigo se quejó, pero ni siquiera así se paró. Corrió hacia la puerta principal, dispuesto a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al instituto.- ¿Has olvidado que lo enviamos a la cárcel? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –Vio como Scott se subía a la bici, ignorándolo.- Genial… -Chasqueó la lengua y buscó las llaves de su jeep.-

* * *

><p>Cuando Scott pasó por delante del autobús, su cuerpo se estremeció. Aún seguía aparcado fuera, pues los policías necesitaban investigarlo a fondo y aún no podían moverlo. Recordó su sueño, tan vívido… Tan real… La angustia volvió a estrujarle el corazón y se apresuró en dejar la bicicleta para buscar a Allison Argent. Si algo le había pasado… Si <em>él<em> le había hecho daño… No podría perdonárselo jamás. No podría perdonarse a sí mismo por haberse convertido en un asesino… Y tampoco a Derek, por haberlo transformado en un monstruo.

Entró apresuradamente, apartando a varios alumnos de un empujón, buscando desesperadamente a Allison. Por suerte, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que la vio. Estaba junto a su taquilla, parloteando con Lydia y Jackson. No pudo más que suspirar aliviado. Allison estaba bien… No le había pasado nada. Sin embargo, el alivio no duró mucho. ¿Entonces de quién era la sangre del autobús…? ¿Qué había ocurrido allí realmente si su sueño _no_ era real? Tragó saliva, miró su reloj. Tocaba clase de química… Se concentraría en las moléculas y dejaría ese problema para más tarde.

La química la impartía el profesor Adrián Harris, padre de Kim Harris, un hombre de mediana edad que tendía a hacerles la vida imposible a él y a Stiles… Mientras que veneraba el suelo que pisaba Jackson prácticamente. Scott nunca había entendido sus preferencias… Puesto que Jackson tampoco es que fuese un alumno sobresaliente, más bien mediocre tirando a malo. Empezó a pensar que era curioso como trataba con indiferencia a su hija, quién estaba en la misma clase que él y Stiles. No le otorgaba beneficios, como a Jackson, pero tampoco le llamaba la atención, como a Scott. Era extraño. Adrián se comportaba como si Kim nunca estuviera presente, como si su silla estuviese vacía. Muchos habían empezado a dudar que fuesen realmente padre e hija dada su patente indiferencia.

.-¿Y si la sangre es de un animal? –Scott se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Stiles tras de él, se había sentado en el asiento posterior y se incorporaba sobre la mesa para cuchichearle en el oído, para evitar que el resto de gente pudiese escucharle.- Igual cazaste un conejo o algo así… -Scott puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle.- Quizás luego te lo comiste…

.-¿Crudo? –Preguntó, alzando su voz, horrorizado. El estómago se le revolvió con solo pensarlo.-

.-Señor Stilinski, -Stiles miró hacia delante. Harris tenía sus ojos pequeños y claros dirigidos a él, con malicia.- si va por ahí susurrando a los compañeros… Alguna chica podría confundir _sus gustos_. –Stiles parpadeó ante sus palabras, ¿estaba insinuando…? Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar más, el profesor prosiguió hablando.- Creo que al señor McCall y a usted les convendría estar separados. ¿No? –Stiles negó automáticamente con la cabeza, no le parecía muy buena idea… Harris entrecerró los ojos y señaló a Scott con uno de sus dedos, éste se levantó de inmediato y se apresuró a trasladarse a la mesa de delante, sentándose junto a Kim, que garabateaba algo distraídamente en su cuaderno. Stiles resopló y cogió también sus cosas, con intención de cambiarse a una mesa más alejada.- Dejadme comprobar si la ansiedad aumenta con la separación. –Stiles echó una risotada sarcástica al escucharle y estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario… Pero alguien interrumpió en la conversación, cortándolo.-

.-¡Mirad! –Dijo una chica, mientras se levantaba deprisa y señalaba hacia la ventana.- ¡Han encontrado algo! –Stiles y Scott se abalanzaron de inmediato hacia la ventana, observando el exterior. Fuera había una ambulancia y un par de sanitarios arrastraban una camilla, con un hombre malherido echado sobre ella. Scott tragó saliva. Ese hombre… Le sonaba mucho. De repente, éste se incorporó sobre la camilla, gritando, fuera de sí. Scott retrocedió, asustado, y buscó con la mirada a Stiles.-

.-_Eso_ no es un conejo… -Tragó saliva y clavó sus ojos en los marrones del Stilinski, con culpabilidad.- Stiles… Lo hice yo.

* * *

><p>Scott no podía darle vueltas a la imagen del hombre, como los sanitarios habían tenido que reducirlo antes de que se hiciese daño a sí mismo. Tenía la sensación de que lo conocía… De que lo había visto antes… ¿Pero dónde? ¿En algún sueño o bien en la realidad? Empezaba a no ser capaz de distinguir unos hechos de los otros. Suspiró y salió de clase, seguido de cerca de Stiles, para dirigirse hacia las taquillas y así coger el libro para la siguiente clase… Entonces fue cuando la vio.<p>

.-¡Cathy! –Corrió rápidamente hacia ella. Su gemela estaba rebuscando en su bolso, frente a las taquillas, sin rastro de sangre y bien despierta.- Mamá dijo que te quedaras en casa descansando… -Susurró, cogiéndola de un brazo. Su hermana le dio un manotazo, entrecerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.-

.-No me voy a pasar todo el día durmiendo, Scotty. –se quejó y sacó de su bolso un trocito de papel, que contenía la selección de números que habrían su taquilla. Nunca había sido muy buena memorizándolos y tenía que andar apuntándose las cosas en pequeñas notas.- Aún tienen el autobús fuera… ¿Cuándo van a quitarlo de ahí? –Scott suspiró, seguramente al menos estarían un día más para profundizar en las pruebas… Pero no quiso decírselo, Cathy parecía disgustada con la idea de tener que verlo cada dos por tres.- Me da escalofríos… -Susurró y empezó a mover el candado para poder abrir la taquilla.- Vas a tener que pasarme los apuntes de química, así que espero que hayas hecho buena letra. –Arqueó una ceja, mirando el candado con confusión.- Alguien ha forzado mi taquilla.

.-¿_Qué_? –Bajó su mirada al objeto, a él le parecía que todo estaba en orden… No había nada sospechoso en el candado. Cathy le señalo, con la uña, una pequeña muesca en la parte superior. Scott parpadeó, era tan insignificante que nunca se habría percatado de ello.- ¿Pero para que iban a-? –Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire cuando su hermana la abrió con rapidez, sin pensárselo dos veces, sin temer lo que pudiese haber dentro. Scott dio un salto hacia detrás, siempre siendo más asustadizo que su gemela.-

En cuando Cathy abrió la puertecita, varios objetos se precipitaron hacia delante, cayéndole encima y posteriormente rebotaron en el suelo, llamando la atención de casi todos los que pasaban por el pasillo en aquel momento. Catherine se quedó muy quieta, con la vista al frente, ignorando los pedazos de una escoba que yacían en sus pies. Había esperado globos con pintura –como había dicho Kim una vez, encontrarse su taquilla vacía –como en el vestuario, o bien algún bicho que la hubiese asustado. Pero no. No había sido nada de eso. Bajó su mirada, atónica, mirando la escoba fraccionada. Tenía aspecto de antigua, aunque estaba claro que se trataba de una baratija, la típica escoba que uno se compraría para Halloween para ir disfrazado de… _Bruja_.

.-¡_Oh_! ¡A alguien se le ha fastidiado el método de transporte! –Escuchó, entre la gente, que alguien murmuraba aquellas palabras. A Cathy le hubiese gustado encontrar al responsable, pero no podía apartar la vista de la escoba, casi parecía hipnotizarla.- ¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo para salir volando de Beacon Hills? –Dijo otra vez, uniéndose al murmullo colectivo. Scott, su gemelo, empezó a removerse incómodo, molestándose, había empezado a buscar al responsable entre el mogollón de gente que se estaba apelotonando para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.-

.-Dice que la han encontrado en el autobús esta mañana… -Cathy se estremeció, recordando un segundo lo que había sentido al despertarse en ese sitio. El olor, la visión de tanta sangre… Un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo.- Ensangrentada. –Murmuró otra voz, añadiendo información.- Dicen que hay signos satánicos dibujados en las ventanas. –Scott puso los ojos en blanco, eso era imposible… las ventanas se veían desde fuera, y no había nada pintadas en ella.- ¡Seguro que estaba realizando sacrificios humanos! ¡Qué suerte ha tenido ese hombre de salir vivo! –Bromeó un chico que estaba cerca de ellos, Scott lo miró y éste se calló al instante. Era uno de los "_amigos_" de Jackson, una de las muchas sanguijuelas que se juntaban a él en busca de beneficiarse de su popularidad. Entrecerró los ojos, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. ¿Sería esto también parte del juego de Jackson, para fastidiarle? ¿Al no poder impedirle jugar, al no poder impedirle que marcarse y ganase el partido… Había ido a por Cathy? ¿Humillándola? ¿Dándole una fama que ella no había pedido?-

.-Scott. –Se sobresaltó al notar a su gemela cogerle el brazo con fuerza. Bajó la vista y vio su expresión, parecía preocupada… Por él. Por _ellos_. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, no podía dejarse dominar por la rabia. Esa sanguijuela no lo merecía, no merecía su descontrol. Alguien empezó a abrirse paso entre el grupo de gente que se había aglomerado a su alrededor, tardaron unos segundos en distinguir la cabeza de Stiles, que les hacía indicaciones para que le siguieran.-

Cuando los gemelos se escabulleron siguiendo a su amigo, la gente empezó a dispersarse. El pequeño espectáculo se había acabado y solo quedaba la escoba destrozada en el suelo como mero recordatorio. Cathy le echó una última mirada antes de doblar una esquina, en dirección a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>.-¿Qué diablos ha sido <em>eso<em>? –Scott movió los brazos arriba y abajo, enfadado. Cathy le miró de reojo, él estaba haciendo un mundo de ello… Mientras que su hermana prefería ignorarlo hasta que todos lo olvidasen, después de todo… Era una estupidez. Stiles les indicó que se sentaran en una de las mesas, mientras él iba a buscar algo para desayunar. Los gemelos encontraron una vacía y se apropiaron de ella al instante.- ¿Crees que ha sido el mismo que te robó las cosas de la taquilla? –Preguntó, adelantándose hacia ella, procurando que solo Cathy se enterase de la conversación.-

.-Probablemente. –Chasqueó la lengua y abrió su bolso, sacando de inmediato el libro que Isaac había recuperado de la basura. Scott arqueó una ceja, no era momento para ponerse a leer… Pero lo que su gemela hizo fue deslizarlo por la mesa, mostrándoselo.- _El Crisol_. –Señaló la portada, justo debajo del título.- Estaba en mi taquilla el día del gimnasio, se lo llevaron junto a mi bolso. –Le explicó y Scott miró el libro con confusión. No lo había leído… Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta ahora.- Es una obra de teatro escrita por Arthur Miller, trata sobre los juicios que se realizaron en Salem entre los años 1692 y 1693. –Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.- Acusaron a muchas mujeres de brujería.

.-¿Brujas? –Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Cómo las que vuelan en escobas? –Catherine asintió y Scott meneó su cabeza, un tanto perplejo.- Lo que han puesto en tu taquilla… ¿Es que te acusan de brujería? –Preguntó, aún sin comprenderlo.-

.-No, por supuesto que no. –Se descruzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia él, entrecerró los ojos, molesta.- Solo es una manera de humillarme como otra… Como obligarme a pasearme por el instituto solo con toalla. –Solo que no había sido así, gracias a dios, por suerte Kim había acudido en su rescate.- El libro trata sobre los _juicios_, no sobre la _brujería_ en si… -Puso los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.- Está claro que quién haya intentado relacionar los dos conceptos no se lo ha leído… Es igual, no importa. –Cogió su libro y lo guardó rápidamente en su bolso, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Pues muchos habían empezado a intentar cotillear la conversación entre los gemelos, curiosos después del incidente con la taquilla.- Tengo que hacer un recado… Nos vemos después. –Se despidió de Stiles con un movimiento de cabeza, que ya se acercaba con la bandeja a la mesa.-

.-Tío… -Stiles ocupó el sitio de Cathy al instante, dejando la bandeja entre ambos.- Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando. –Scott le miró, tras suspiro. Una respuesta esclarecedora sería como una bendición en ese momento, pues ya bastantes enigmas tenían como para añadir algo más.- La gente no deja de hablar sobre lo que ha pasado… Y, adivina, -entrecerró los ojos, pareciendo molesto.- empieza a correr un mote para Cathy. –Scott parpadeó, escuchándole atentamente.- _Salem_. Como las brujas de Salem. De ahí la escoba. –puso los ojos en blanco y se metió un trozo de manzana en la boca, sin molestarse a hacerlo más pequeño.- ¿Y sabes quién va poniendo motes por ahí? –Preguntó retóricamente, con la boca llena.- Jackson. El mismo Jackson que te odia a muerte.

.-Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para ahora tener que preocuparme por el enfado de Jackson. –Se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperado.- ¿No lo entiendes? No fue un sueño, Stiles, no lo fue. –Su amigo se tragó el trozo de manzana y, al instante, abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas.- Algo pasó anoche y no lo recuerdo… No recuerdo _qué _pasó. –Se revolvió el pelo, muy nervioso.- Y que Cathy apareciese por ahí… -Emitió un gemido de horror.- Tengo que ir a hablar con Derek.

.-¿_Qué_? –Negó con la cabeza, de inmediato.- ¿Por qué se supone que Derek tiene todas las respuestas?

.-Porque durante la luna llena él no se transformó… -recordó. Derek lo había interceptado en el bosque, un poco antes de que los cazadores los encontrasen a ambos.- ¡Lo controla, Stiles! –Estalló, desesperado.- Yo voy por ahí atacando a toda la gente que se cruza en mi camino… -Stiles se metió un puñado de patatas en la boca, con la mirada fija en su amigo, escuchándole. Scott no podía creer que estuviese hambriento en esa situación… Él tenía el estómago completamente cerrado.- No puedo salir con Allison… -Gimió, recordando que le había prometido una cita al día siguiente.- Lo cancelaré.

.-No, no puedes cancelar tu vida entera. –Le interrumpió, con una mirada severa.- Algo pensaremos… -Susurró, pensativo. No pudo iluminársele la bombilla porque, un segundo más tarde, alguien había dejado caer su bandeja sobre su mesa. Stiles dio un bote, cerrando la boca al instante, y Scott alzó la mirada para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Nadie solía sentarse con ellos dos. _Nunca_. Ambos chicos se encontraron con la mirada picaresca de Lydia Martin, que se estaba haciendo un sitio al lado del McCall.-

.-¿Qué pensaréis? –Preguntó, risueña y volteó en dirección a la entrada a la cafetería. Hizo señas a una pandilla de gente, que se acercaron enseguida para ocupar los puestos libres que quedaban en los bancos. Stiles agrandó los ojos, horrorizado. ¿Por qué Lydia Martin se estaba sentando con ellos? Eso, definitivamente, no era una buena señal. Quizás el mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. Scott se tranquilizó mínimamente al ver a Allison ocupar el asiento contiguo al suyo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo la alegría se le borró del rostro cuando Jackson ocupó el asiento al lado de Lydia.- ¿Quién debía de ser ese tipo…? El del autobús…

.-Seguramente un yonkie… -Rechistó el capitán del equipo de lacrosse, mandándole una mirada fulminante al McCall. Scott apartó la mirada de él, intentando no parecer intimidado por su presencia.- Lo habrá atacado un puma o… Un león de montaña, yo que sé.

.-Un puma es un león de montaña. –le corrigió Lydia al instante y, sin poder evitarlo, Stiles sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Jackson. Lydia se enderezó en el asiento, nerviosa, y fingió una expresión de inocencia.- ¿No es así…? Quizás me equivoque… -Jackson meneó la cabeza, sin importarle lo más mínimo.- Bueno… Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. –Sonrió ampliamente y movió su mirada a Scott.- ¿A dónde vamos mañana? –Allison parpadeó, confundida.- Me has dicho que Scott y tú saldríais mañana por la noche… -Le recordó, con una ceja arqueada.- Yo no pienso quedarme otra vez en casa viendo videos de lacrosse… -fulminó con la mirada a su novio, que no se dio por aludido.- Si quedamos los cuatro, podemos hacer algo divertido. –le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, divertida. Scott movió su cabeza, mirando a Allison buscando ayuda. Su cita perfecta no incluía precisamente a Lydia y a Jackson… Pero la Argent adoptó una expresión lastimera, como si quisiera pedirle perdón con la mirada.- ¿No?

.-¿Salir…? –Murmuró Scott, pasando sus ojos a Stiles y luego a Lydia, que sonría extensamente.- ¿Los _cuatro_… juntos…? –Tragó saliva, necesitaba arreglar la situación como pudiese. Necesitaba una excusa. O una manera de… Mejorarlo.- ¿Y por qué no los _seis_? –Volteó su mirada, dirigiéndola a su mejor amigo. Éste abrió los ojos, temiéndose lo que seguía a continuación.- Stiles puede venir con mi… hermana. –El Stilinski se golpeó el rostro con una mano. _LA. PEOR. IDEA. DEL. SIGLO._-

.-¡Ohhh! –Lydia sonrió, gustándole la idea.- ¡Podemos ir a la bolera! –Stiles se metió las patatas restantes en la boca, todas de golpe, para así evitar poner en palabras lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.- Nos encantan los bolos. –Y acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo a su novio, felizmente.-

* * *

><p>Stiles no dejaba de parlotear acerca de la peor idea que había tenido su amigo en años, mientras Scott y él bajaban las escaleras tras su última frase. Scott sabía que había metido la pata, hasta el fondo, no solo porque había incluido a más gente en su cita con Allison… Sino porque una de esas era su gemela, Catherine, quién sentía una antipatía patente hacia Lydia y su novio. No había sido capaz de decírselo aún y no podía, ni quería, imaginarse su reacción.<p>

.-¡Y ni siquiera tienes idea de bolos! –Se quejó su amigo, bajando el último escalón.- La has cagado por no haber pensado antes… -Movió sus brazos, desesperados.- ¡Primero ha dicho de salir todos juntos y luego te ha colado lo de los bolos! –Gimió, horrorizado.- Cathy va a matarnos. –Catherine había cambiado mucho, ya no era la niña pequeña que él conocía… Con un poco de suerte se habría vuelto más benévola. Pues _el pequeño demonio McCall_ los habría mordido y arañado como castigo hasta dejarles la piel en carne viva.- Nunca salgas con tías buenas. –Dijo de repente, a modo de consejo, Scott puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. ¿No era él el eterno enamorado de Lydia?- Es la muerte. –Resopló.- En cuanto salgamos… Verán que _no_ somos _pareja_… Y entonces me catalogaran como _el amigo gay_. –Parloteó, imaginándose la situación.- Podría salir con Danny. –Scott hacía rato que no le estaba escuchando, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.-

.-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi…? –Masculló, para él mismo pues Stiles no le prestaba atención. Seguía con su monólogo.- ¿He matado a un hombre o no? –Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordarlo.- Le pido una cita a Allison y _salimos todos_… Por fin soy titular en el equipo y _el capitán quiere hundirme_… Y ahora… -De repente, se fijó en la hora. En menos de cinco minutos tenía que estar en la clínica.- ¡Y ahora _llego tarde a todos lados_! –Echó a correr, hacia la puerta, pero antes de ir muy lejos volteó, mirando a su amigo.- ¡Díselo a Cathy!

.-Yo no creo que pueda molarle a Danny… -Murmuró y, cuando se dio cuenta, Scott ya se estaba marchando.- ¡_No_, no me dejes con ese marrón, McCall! –Resopló, con los ojos en blanco y volteó sobre sus talones, en busca de la gemela de Scott. Por suerte, no andaba muy lejos… Por desgracia, eso suponía enfrentarse a la situación antes de lo que había creído.- ¡Cathy, hey! ¿Cómo lo llevas? –Se dejó caer al lado de su taquilla, con una sonrisa nerviosa. No se habían vuelto a quedar solos desde que ella le había acusado de no olvidarse de la niña que había sido… Y ahora, resultaba incómodo.- ¿Qué tal se te da jugar a los bolos? –Catherine le miró, seriamente y… con hostilidad. Tragó saliva.-

.-¿Por qué Allison ha venido a preguntarme si quiero pasarme por su casa antes de ir a _la cita triple_? –Le fulminó. Stiles sintió alivio de que Cathy no tuviese rayos láser en los ojos.- Al parecer ella y Lydia han quedado en casa de Allison para vestirse, peinarse, esas cosas que _yo tanto_ adoro. –Chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró sus ojos.- ¿En qué lío me habéis metido, Stilinski?

* * *

><p>Scott había ido a ver a Derek tras haber trabajado en la clínica veterinaria y éste le había dado un consejo para intentar recordar lo que realmente había pasado en el autobús la otra noche. Era un consejo simple, que casi parecía broma…: debía de volver, abrir todos sus sentidos, concentrarse en el lugar. No había sido difícil convencer a Stiles de que le acompañase –pues era más rápido ir en el jeep que en la bicicleta; lo que no se había esperado era que Cathy también se había apuntado –únicamente para ir quejándose todo el viaje acerca de verse involucrada en <em>esa estúpida idea de la cita triple<em>. Al llegar al instituto, se vieron separados del autobús por una verja, por lo que alguien tenía que escalar por ella. Catherine había dado su opinión al respecto, ella prefería quedarse en el jeep, no le hacía especial ilusión volver a ver el bus.

.-¿Por qué soy yo siempre el que vigila? –Se quejó cuando Scott se agarró a la verja y le espetó que él debía de quedarse con su hermana, teniendo el motor en marcha del coche por si acaso. Los policías aún rondaban por allí y no le apetecía meterse en más problemas.- Tío… -se quejó.- ¿Por qué me siento como Batman y Robin? –Resopló.- ¡Yo no quiero ser Robin siempre!

.-¡Nadie es ni Batman ni Robin siempre! –Rechistó el McCall, saltando hasta llegar al otro lado.- Quédate ahí, con Cathy, y vigila. –señaló hacia detrás suyo, en dirección al jeeo. Stiles gruñó pero no volvió a decir nada más, volteó y se encaminó hacia su coche, subiendo al asiento del piloto. Catherine se había mantenido en los asientos traseros todo ese tiempo, pero ahora que él había entrado decidió trepar hasta colarse en el del copiloto.-

.-¿Eso me convierte en _Batgirl_? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado. Stiles al principio no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, estaba tan enfadado con Scott que se había olvidado de sus propias palabras… Cayó en ello al cabo de unos segundos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos en blanco.- Es mejor que vaya solo Scott… Además, es el que tiene que recordar, ¿No? –Dijo, intentando parecer coherente. Stiles suspiró, a sabiendas que tenía razón.- ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?

.-Por nada. –Contestó, con hostilidad, no tenía intención de hablarlo precisamente con ella. Meneó la cabeza y pensó en algún otro tema, algo que recondujese la conversación hacia otro punto.- ¿Crees que soy atractivo para los gays? –Y la miró, y ella lo miró a él, y todo quedó en silencio. Catherine parecía estar hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse reír hasta que, finalmente, no pudo aguantarse más y estalló en carcajadas. Inundando todo el jeep con ellas.- ¡_Oh_, gracias, Catherine, por ser tan comprensiva! –Refunfuñó aunque no había podido evitar sonreír, contento de poder escuchar de nuevo ese sonido.- Estaba hablando en serio… ¿Vale? Podría plantearme ser gay. –Catherine movió su cabeza, negando.-

.-Me parece que no es algo que te plantees, ¿sabes? –Le contradijo y Stiles se encogió de hombros, con la vista al frente.- ¿Es una confesión, señor Stilinski? –Bromeó, inclinando su cuerpo en su dirección para estar más cerca. Stiles se mantuvo en su sitio, tratando de parecer ofendido por su estallido de risa, con la vista en dirección al autobús.- No se lo diré a nadie. –Se recostó contra el asiento, con la cabeza ladeada en su dirección.- ¿Estás secretamente enamorado de Scott?

.-Muy graciosa, _Cat-Cat_. –Catherine puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el mote que Kim usaba para referirse a ella. Era odioso y no lo soportaba. Stiles sonrió, triunfal de ver que había podido _medio _devolvérsela.- Podrías haberte limitado a responder a la pregunta. –Siguió insistiendo, pues no se le ocurría otro tema al que acudir y no le gustaba el silencio que se formaba entre ambos.- Por ejemplo… ¿Crees que le resultaría atractivo a Danny? –Se encogió de hombros, pensándolo.- No estoy seguro de ser su tipo… Aunque, dada mi experiencia pasada, no creo que sea el tipo de nadie. –De repente, escuchó la risa divertida de Catherine y desvió su mirada a ella. Mantenía la cabeza ladeada y, esta vez, solo esta vez, sus labios se habían curvado por completo, mostrando una sonrisa casi maliciosa.-

.-¿Me estás diciendo que no has besado a más chicas que a mí? –La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa y apartó su mirada rápidamente, sonrojándose. De nuevo, ahí estaban sus intenciones de burla. Se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, agarrando el volante con ambas manos y carraspeó antes de intentar defenderse.- Te has puesto rojo.

.-_Yo_ no te besé. –Se quejó, con la vista de nuevo al frente.- _Tú _me besaste. –Vio de reojo como Cathy se encogía de hombros, indiferente a la connotación.- Teníamos ocho años. –Recordó y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de la McCall.- _Te_ me lanzaste encima, -Cathy desvió su mirada a él, con los ojos entrecerrados.- creía que me ibas a partir los dientes de lo fuerte que apretaste. –Puso los ojos en blanco. Eso, en definitivamente, era cierto. Es más, al día siguiente se le había caído un diente de leche. Catherine se echó a reír, divertida. _Oh, oh, como había echado de menos ese sonido…_-

.-_Touché_. –Desvió su mirada y su expresión se volvió alarmada.- ¡Hay un guardia! –Señaló al frente, hacia la luz de la linterna.- ¡Avisa a Scott! –Se abalanzó en su dirección al ver que no sabía cómo reaccionar, presionó con fuerza el claxon y minutos después su hermano corría hacia ellos a toda prisa. Saltó la verja de un solo impulso y se escabulló en los asientos traseros al ver que su hermana se había apropiado del copiloto.-

.-¡Estuve allí! –Dijo, prácticamente sin aliento y Stiles arrancó el jeep.- Y tú también. –Miró a su gemela, alarmado.- Yo no le ataqué… Vi unos ojos brillantes frente mío… Pero no eran míos. –Cogió una bocanada de aire, lo necesitaba después de tantas imágenes repentinas.- Creo que era Derek… Él le atacó. Yo intenté protegerle… Pero no pude. –Meneó la cabeza.- Recuerdo estar durmiendo, antes de ir hacia allí, y… Escuché un aullido.

.-¿Cómo si te estuvieran llamando? –Stiles miró a su amigo a través del espejo retrovisor.- Eso es la manada.

* * *

><p>Lo que más fastidiaba a la mayor de los gemelos McCall no era ir a jugar a los bolos con su amigo, su hermano y la novia de éste –bueno, y dos añadidos más que le traían sin cuidado; sino que lo que más le había molestado era la pre-fase del juego. La quedado en casa de Allison. Lydia, que había abierto el armario de Allison de par en par, había empezado a sacar ropa y ropa, cuestionando el estilo de la Argent. Cuando ella había llegado, las cosas aún se había peor. La pelirroja no solo tenía que ocuparse del estilo de su amiga, sino también del de la recién llegada. Aunque se había resistido y hasta había rechistado e insultado por lo bajini, Lydia había acabado imponiendo su voluntad. ¿Cómo podía tener tan madera de líder? Puso los ojos en blanco, y se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento.<p>

Allison y Scott se habían apartado, después de todo era _su _cita, para escoger la bola indicada –aunque más bien Allison la escogía y Scott asentía a todo lo que ella estaba diciendo. Se mantenían muy juntitos, aunque, por suerte, no habían llenado al manoseo y los besuqueos públicos como Lydia y Jackson. Eran insufribles. Catherine no ganaba para muecas.

.-No me puedo creer que me hayáis convencido para esto… -Refunfuñó y se cruzó de piernas, pero inmediatamente recordó que no llevaba puesta su ropa y que la de Allison le venía corta, así que volvió a descruzarlas, nerviosa.- Me debéis una bien grande. ¡Bien, bien, grande! –Volteó su mirada, furiosa, hacia Stiles, que se mantenía sentado a su lado, comiendo nachos. El chico mantenía la mirada baja, no le estaba prestando atención _a ella_. O al menos no a su cara.- ¿Quieres que coja la bola y te habrá la cabeza con ella, Stiles?

.-¿_Qué_? –Dio un bote y alzó sus ojos, mirándole a la cara.- ¡_Oh, no, no_, no te estaba mirando las piernas! _De verdad_. –Movió los brazos arriba y abajo, nervioso. Catherine se cruzó de brazos y se escurrió en la silla, ignorándolo. El chico resopló y se llevó una mano a la cara. Definitivamente, _la peor idea del siglo_. 'Por suerte' su móvil empezó a vibrar, señal de que su padre estaba hablando por teléfono y podía _cotillear_ su conversación. Se levantó de un bote de la silla, salvado por la campana.- Ahora vuelvo. –Catherine lo resiguió con la mirada, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Suspiró y se concentró en el juego. Allison era muy buena, no como su hermano o Jackson, que eran un poco patos… En cuanto a Lydia… Cathy tuvo la sensación que jugaba _mal _adrede, no queriendo lucirse por encima de su novio.- ¡El conductor del autobús…! –Alzó su mirada en cuanto vio que había regresado y parpadeó, confundida.- Ha muerto. –Scott, que había estado a punto de tirar la bola, notó como ésta se le resbalaba de las manos.-

* * *

><p>Scott no había podido evitar dirigirse a casa de Derek en busca de explicaciones, no podía soportar más estar tan desinformado mientras el Hale se hacía el interesante, guardando para sí todo lo que sabía. Derek, obviamente, no lo había recibido precisamente con los brazos abiertos y habían empezado a pelearse después de que el Hale lo hubiese tirado escaleras abajo.<p>

.-¡Lo has matado, has matado a ese hombre…! –Gritó Scott y Derek lo empujó, estampándolo contra una pared que cedió ante su peso, destrozándose.- ¡Ha muerto… igual que tu hermana! –Se incorporó en el suelo, buscándolo en la oscuridad de la casa.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso… A tu hermana…?

.-¡Mi hermana desapareció! –Gruñó Derek, dando un paso al frente.- Vine aquí a buscarla… Y la encontré descuartizada. –Scott sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Si eso era verdad… ¿Cómo podía haberlo soportarlo? Él se imaginaba en su sitio y… No, ni siquiera podía imaginarse perder a Cathy de ese modo.- La usaron como cebo para cazarme. –Cogió aire, Laura Hale no era el tema de la conversación… Scott había venido por otra razón.- Yo no lo maté. –Dijo, tranquilizándose.- Ninguno de nosotros lo mató.

.-¡Todo esto es por _tu_ culpa! –Scott no se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse, por lo que se quedó allí sentado, mirándole con odio.- ¡Me has arruinado la vida…! –Recordó, por un segundo, a su hermana en comisaría, cubierta de sangre, asustada.- ¡Y a Catherine también! ¿Qué le has hecho, Derek? ¡Que le has hecho _a ella_! –Derek le miró, confundido. Scott no era el primero en hacerle esa pregunta, en hablarle de la gemela. Stiles también lo había hecho, se había colado en el coche de policía para preguntarle acerca de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas.- Ella también respondió a la llamada de la manada…

.-Pero no fue mordida… -murmuró, casi para él mismo.- Yo no te mordí, Scott. –Le aclaró, antes de que el chico se hiciese más ideas equivocadas.- Lo que tu hermana sufre debe de ser un efecto colateral del mordisco… De _tu_ mordisco… -Frunció el entrecejo. Habían mordido a gemelos antes, no era una novedad, no eran los únicos… Pero nunca había oído o visto algo así. Catherine no tendría por qué haber acudido ante el aullido.- Hay otro… -siguió murmurando.- Su nombre es Alpha… -le explicó.- Es el más peligroso de nuestra especie… -Carraspeó.- Tú y yo… -Se auto señaló y luego señaló a Scott.- …somos beta. Esa bestia es más poderosa y más animal que cualquiera de nosotros… Mi hermana vino en su búsqueda y yo intento encontrarlo. –Scott asintió, muy despacio, siguiéndole.- Pero no podré hacerlo sin ti… -Meneó su cabeza, habría preferido hacerlo asolas… Pero estaba claro que necesitaba de la ayuda del McCall.- Él fue quién te mordió… Perteneces a su manada. –Entrecerró sus ojos y chasqueó su lengua.- Él te llamó. Él _la_ llamó. Os quiere a vosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaaaaaaaah~<strong>

**Y antes de que lo preguntéis… 1) Cathy no es una banshee (aunque creo que esto ya me lo preguntó alguien y respondí) y 2) Cathy no es una bruja (por si las moscas, lo aclaro. Todo el rollo del crisol y las brujas de Salem viene por otra cosa, que ya explicaré en su momento. Pero no tiene nada que ver con la brujería, en serio. Más bien, como dice Cathy, con los juicios ;) ¡**_**Surprise**_**!)**


	6. Magic bullet

**¡Siento la tardanza! Además este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora… Pero bueno, ya vendrán de más largos :P Este está basado en el 1x04 y un poco del 1x05. Como siempre, darle las gracias a Jorge 4 por su review ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>And my scars remind me that the past is real.<em>"  
><strong>Papa Roach<strong>

Aquella noche le había costado horrores dormirse, pero finalmente había caído en los brazos de Morfeo tras haberse pasado varias horas leyendo. Sin embargo, y aunque dormía profundamente, algo la despertó de golpe. Un poco aturdida se incorporó en la cama, parpadeando para adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Había creído escuchar un disparo en la lejanía… ¿Era eso posible o su imaginación cansada le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Contuvo el aliento y trató de tranquilizarse, _debía de ser un sueño_… _Debía volver a dormirse cuanto antes_…

Entonces lo escuchó. Un aullido. Un aullido de lobo.

Se levantó de la cama, apartando las sábanas rápidamente y poniéndose las zapatillas. Salió corriendo por el pasillo y se precipitó hacia la puerta de su hermano, su corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a sacar del pecho. ¿Le habrían disparado a Scott…? No había notado nada, pero aquel extraño vínculo unidireccional que les unía no era del todo fiable. Temblorosa alargó una mano en dirección al pomo, pero antes de poder abrirla desde fuera, alguien lo hizo desde dentro.

.-¡Cathy! –Scott dio un salto, asustado de encontrarse de repente a su gemela frente a la puerta. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustada, y mantenía su mano estirada hacia él. Scott vio que toda ella temblaba, pero dado que no hacía frío supo que estaba aterrorizada.- ¿Tú también lo has oído…? –Preguntó, en voz baja, aunque luego recordó que su madre no se encontraba en la casa, estaba haciendo el turno de noche.- Tengo que ir a ver que está ocurriendo. –Catherine asintió, muy despacio, y con cautela se acercó a él, despacito, aún con la mano extendida.-

.-Creía… -Balbuceó, dando un paso más hacia él, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca extendió ambos brazos y rodeó su cuerpo con ellos, abrazándolo.- Creía que te había pasado algo… -Scott parpadeó, un poco anonadado, desde que Catherine había regresado, ella no le había vuelto a abrazar de ese modo. Era reconfortante, sin duda, pero también tenía un regusto amargo.- Creía que…

.-Estoy bien, Cathy… -Suspiró y la abrazó contra él con fuerza, sintió como su gemela se encogía en el abrazo, sobre guardándose en sus brazos.- Estoy bien. –Insistió y subió su mano para acariciarle la cabeza, como su madre solía hacer cuando eran pequeños y uno de los dos se asustaba por la noche por culpa de las pesadillas. Su gemela dio un respingo y se apartó de él bruscamente, empujándolo hacia detrás. Sin decir palabra volteó y se apresuró a llegar hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco.-

* * *

><p>La sensación angustiosa no se le iba del pecho, le presionaba el corazón hasta aplastárselo. No importaba cuantas veces viera a Scott, que estaba perfectamente después de todo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había sentido en ese momento, al despertar y escuchar el disparo y el aullido. Cuando había estado lejos, en San Francisco, nunca había pensado que su gemelo podría estar en peligro. Siempre había creído que llevaba una vida fácil, con su madre, en un hogar pequeño y sin complicaciones. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado con la cercanía –aunque también con la llegada del mordisco.<p>

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no vio llegar al profesor con la pila de exámenes corregidos bajo su brazo, dio un bote cuando una hoja se deslizó frente suyo, asustándola. Se agarró a la silla con ambas manos y trató de tranquilizarse. Estaban en el instituto. Scott estaba bien. Nada malo había ocurrido. Solo eran pesadillas. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza, intentando expulsar todos esos pensamientos angustiosos de su cabeza.

.-¿Una nota baja? –Volteó su cabeza al instante para mirar hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada clara de Isaac, que mostraba orgulloso su examen con un sobresaliente como una catedral. Cathy desvió su mirada hasta el suyo con cautela, una _**A**_ escrita con rotulador rojo coronaba el encabezado de la hoja, dado la posición de Isaac seguramente éste no habría podido leer su nota desde su asiento. La McCall se encogió de hombros y se desenganchó de la silla para tapar el examen con una de sus libretas.- Podría ayudarte a estudiar, si quieres. –Le sonrió tímidamente y, por su tono nervioso, Cathy dedujo que no era una oferta que tendiese a hacer.-

.-Entonces te debería ya dos favores. –Contestó, mirando al frente, evitando su expresión. No le hacía falta volver su mirada a él para saber que seguía sonriendo.- Y no me gusta deber favores… -Se revolvió nerviosa en la silla y miró de reojo a su hermano, Scott no parecía haber tenido tan buena suerte con el examen. Había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre, abatido por su insuficiente. Stiles, que se había sentado tras su gemelo, alzó de repente su mirada, percatándose de que le estaba mirando. Catherine dio un bote y giró sobre su silla para mirar a Isaac, que había dejado de sonreír y tenía la vista puesta en sus apuntes, creyendo que la conversación ya había finalizado hacía rato.- De acuerdo. –El chico alzó su mirada, sorprendido de la respuesta.- Después de clase.

Stiles había recibido su sobresaliente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había sido una materia fácil pero no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso por ello. Le dio un golpecito a la hoja y se inclinó hacia delante con intención de averiguar las notas de sus compañeros. Scott tenía una _**–D**_, un insuficiente como una casa, y vio como el chico se dejaba caer sobre su pupitre abatido. No se lo había esperado, a pesar de no haber estudiado nada –con tantos problemas como tenía… ¿Cómo iba a encontrar un momento para _hincar los codos_?

.-Tío… -Golpeó el hombro de Scott usando el lápiz, éste levantó de la cabeza inmediatamente, pero miró al frente, ignorándolo.- Deberías estudiar más. –Meneó su cabeza y miró de reojo a la gemela McCall.- Deberías tomar ejemplo de tu hermana. –Catherine había sacado un sobresaliente, todo lo contrario a Scott. Confundido, Stiles vio como la chica ocultaba su examen mientras hablaba con Isaac Lahey. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó escuchar la conversación, no estaban muy lejos pero el ruido de la clase hacía un tanto imposible enterarse de lo que estaban hablando.- Ese tío no me gusta nada. –Pero Scott no le estaba escuchando, o si lo hizo no parecía muy dispuesto a conversar sobre ese tema. Se limitaba a hundirse en sus propias penas. Stiles suspiró y volvió a golpear a Scott con el lápiz, llamando de nuevo su atención.- Oye… Si Derek no es el Alpha… -susurró, inclinándose más hacia delante para que solo él pudiera escucharle.- Sino es él quién te mordió… ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

.-No lo sé. –Murmuró, nervioso. Stiles suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, encontrándose de repente con la mirada de Catherine McCall. Fue un instante, porque ella de inmediato la desvió, centrándose nuevamente en el Lahey.- Solo es un examen… Podré recuperarlo… -dijo, lastimero, y alzó la hoja para acercársela más a la cara. Seguía siendo un insuficiente.- Por suerte he quedado con Allison después de clases para estudiar. –Al escucharlo, su amigo alzó las cejas y sonrió con picardía.-

.-Ese es mi chico. –Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Scott, orgulloso.- No estudiaréis. –Scott arqueó una ceja, confundido por sus palabras, y volteó para mirarle, Stiles apartó la mano y extendió su sonrisa juguetona.- Como no aproveches esa oportunidad… ¡Esa grandiosa oportunidad…! –Scott ladeó su cabeza y, de repente, entendió a lo que se refería. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante.- Te capo. –Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para mirar la pizarra, Stiles rio por lo bajo al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto.- La tierna inocencia de los McCall… -susurró casi para sí mismo y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, divertido. Era muy fácil hacer sonrojar a Scott o ponerle nervioso, sobre todo si Allison estaba de por medio. Debía de admitir, sin embargo, que sentía cierta envidia de que su amigo hubiese encontrado novia antes que él… Lydia aún seguía muy fuera de su liga, naturalmente, pero hubiese dado lo que fuese para _estudiar_ un rato con la pelirroja, después de clases.-

* * *

><p>Derek caminaba por el pasillo del instituto, un lugar familiar que no le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos a la mente, arrastrando los pies y con la mirada baja. Notaba su frente sudorosa y el cuerpo frío, vio su reflejo en una de las ventanas y se percató de lo pálida que estaba su piel… tenía un color enfermizo, un aspecto casi cadavérico. Cogió aire y apartó su mirada, volviéndola al pasillo. Su única esperanza era recurrir a Scott McCall, por lo que había creído que lo encontraría allí… Pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Trató, entonces, de detectar al escuchimizado de Stiles, pero tampoco se encontraba entre los alumnos que se amontonaban en las taquillas.<p>

A quién vio, sin embargo, fue a uno de los miembros del equipo de Lacrosse de Scott. A Derek no le gustaba demasiado ese chico, tenía la sensación de que metía demasiado las narices en lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Scott. Por otro lado, no se encontraba solo, sino que estaba acompañado de una chica menuda que cubría su cabeza con un gorro de lana blanco, lleno de corazoncitos rojos como la sangre. Aún le quedaban varios pasos para llegar hasta ellos, pero podía escucharlos perfectamente, como si los tuviera a escasos centímetros.

.-¡_Tus ideas_ no están sirviendo de nada! –dijo ella, con tono hosco, mientras agarraba con fuerza la tira de su bolso. Podía oler el nerviosismo en ella, estaba incómoda con la conversación.- Estoy haciendo todo lo que me pides… Pero no veo que funcione. –Mantenía su mirada desviada, puesta en el suelo, en sus zapatillas.- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar a Lydia? –Dio un sobresalto cuando Jackson cerró la taquilla de repente, de un buen golpe.-

.-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Kim? –La chica se encogió sobre sí misma y se mordió el labio inferior, intimidada por su tono hosco y agresivo.- Tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme primero… ¿De acuerdo? –Chasqueó la lengua y miró a su alrededor para percatarse de que nadie les estaba mirando o prestando atención.- Como por ejemplo Scott McCall. –Kim asintió, muy despacio, a sabiendas que esa era una de sus prioridades.- Así que ocúpate de su hermana, ¿quieres? –Metió un par de libros en su mochila sin tan siquiera mirarla.- Yo haré el resto, con ese amigo que tiene… -Meneó su cabeza y, de repente, alzó su mirada para ponerla sobre ella. Kim se revolvió, nerviosa, sonrojándose al ver que la estaba mirando directamente _a ella_.- ¿Qué haces aún aquí? –Frunció el entrecejo, molesto.- No quiero que me vean contigo… -Kim asintió repetidas veces y retrocedió varios pasos, pero se detuvo de nuevo, queriendo decir algo antes de irse.- ¡_Esfúmate_! –Espetó, antes de que ella pudiese decir nada y Kim volteó para salir corriendo hacia la siguiente clase, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.-

.-¿Dónde está McCall? –Derek, aprovechando que la chica se había marchado, se acercó al capitán de lacrosse. Jackson volteó, sorprendido, y lo miró de arriba abajo, confundido.-

.-¿Por qué quieres saberlo…? –Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva. Derek entrecerró sus ojos.-

.-Porque te lo he preguntado bien… -Contestó, con un tono poco amigable.- Y solo lo hago una vez. –Bajó su mirada al notar como la sangre empezaba a escurrírsele por todo el brazo, llegando hasta su mano. Una gota cayó al suelo, justo al lado de su pie, una pequeña mota rojiza. Cerró el puño, controlándose, intentando no dejarse llevar por la rabia.- ¿Dónde está Scott McCall?

.-Vale… -Jackson medio sonrío cuando una idea se le cruzó en la cabeza.- Si te lo digo… Tú me dices que le vendes. –Derek no cambió su expresión, mantuvo su serena mirada de mala leche mientras interiorizaba lo que Jackson quería decirle.- ¿Qué es? ¿STH? –Hizo una pausa, esperando que le respondiera, pero Derek no dijo nada, seguía en sepulcral silencio.- No te estoy hablando de galletitas para niños. –Refunfuñó entre dientes y volvió a echarle otro vistazo. El chico mayor parecía estar a punto de desfallecer, de desmayarse ahí mismo.- Por cierto… Déjame que te de un consejo… -Alzó una de sus cejas y lo señaló.- Sea lo que sea lo que vendes… Deja de probar la mercancía antes… No tienes buena cara.

Derek entrecerró los ojos, no podía creerse que Jackson estuviese insinuando que a lo que se dedicaba era a venderle esteroides a Scott McCall. Resopló, molesto por estar perdiendo un tiempo que no tenía, y se decidió a seguir buscando al chico, sin ayuda de nadie. Cerró el puño cuando Jackson siguió parloteando, insistiendo en sacarle la verdad acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Scott, tanta charla le estaba empezando a cabrear. Apretó la mandíbula y echó a andar para alejarse del capitán, pero Jackson era más cabezota de lo que Derek creía e intentó retenerlo por la fuerza. Lo agarró del brazo, frenándolo y eso acabó enfadando al Hale. Se jaló de su mano y lo estampó contra las taquillas con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Jackson gimoteó, adolorido y aterrorizado… No fue hasta entonces que Derek se dio cuenta que le había clavado las garras en la nuca.

.-Ya lo encontraré por mí mismo. –Lo soltó, sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer, y el estudiante lo miró atónico, dirigiendo una de sus manos a la nuca. Derek se apresuró a marcharse, poniendo especial atención en las conversaciones lejanas. Con un poco de suerte detectaría dónde estaba el beta.-

Escuchó el sonido de un mp3 reproduciendo música… Conversaciones telefónicas acerca del lacrosse y la hora del entrenamiento de éste… Detectó el chirriante sonido de una tiza contra la pizarra… Y… Y _de repente_ unas voces que reconoció.

.-¿Para que necesitas estudiar si has sacado un sobresaliente? –Se trataba de Stiles, ese chico escuchimizado que seguía a Scott a todos lados. No le caía demasiada en gracia, pues era muy alborotador y lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero en ese momento se alegró de haberlo detectado. Dónde estaba el Stilinski estaba el McCall.- A no ser que te estés refiriendo a otro tipo de estudio… Como el del estudio del cuerpo humano y su reproducción.

.-¡Stiles! –Intervino la otra voz que Derek no conoció a primera instancia, pero que dedujo rápidamente de quién se trataba. La gemela de Scott, la otra McCall, la que había acudido también a la llamada del _Alpha_.- Lo que yo vaya a hacer después de clase no te incumbe… ¿De acuerdo? –Sonaba molesta, enfadada por el comentario del chico.- Scott va a estudiar con Allison y le felicitas y hasta le haces la ola. Yo te digo que voy a estudiar con Isaac y me echas la bronca. No sé cómo quieres que me tome esto. –Derek arrastró los pies, apoyándose contra la pared, tratando de seguir el sonido de las voces que se iban moviendo. Ellos le llevarían hasta Scott.-

.-Pues porque… -Un resoplido le interrumpió, pero prosiguió de todos modos.- ¿Pues por qué no te parece raro que Isaac Lahey se interese en _ti_? –Derek abrió las puertas del instituto, debían de encontrarse fuera, en el aparcamiento. Gruñó para sí mismo, se sentía tan derrotado que cualquier paso de más suponía un suplicio.- No quería… ¡No quería decir _eso_, Cathy! ¡No es que diga que _no_ eres muy interesante! –Sonaban más cerca… No podían estar muy lejos… Trató de buscarlos con la mirada, pero había demasiada gente. Demasiados alumnos, debía de ser la hora del fin de clases.-

.-¿Entonces que querías decir? –junto con su voz escuchó el abrir de una puerta de coche. Aceleró el paso con miedo a que pudieran marcharse, les necesitaba para encontrar al McCall.- Ya sé que no soy como Lydia, ¿vale? Que no todos se giran cuando paso por delante. –Volvió a escuchar un portazo, esta vez debía de ser cerrando.- Déjame en paz, Stiles.

El sonido de un motor. Aceleró lo más rápido que pudo, con los ojos entornados pues el sol le estaba empezando a molestar en la vista… Caminó y caminó, empujando alumnos, siguiendo el olor de Stiles pues era el único que conocía… Hasta que, cuando volteó, se encontró el jeep frenando delante de él. Extendió una mano hacia delante, en un instinto de protegerse del coche, aunque éste se había parado antes de colisionar contra él. Derek parpadeó un par de veces, su vista se estaba nublando y las fuerzas le fallaban.

.-Oh, dios mío… -Escuchó decir a Stiles y automáticamente se vino al suelo, dándose un buen golpe contra la superficie pavimentada. Scott, que no andaba muy lejos de allí, alzó su mirada al escuchar el claxon que también conocía del jeep, olvidándose de su bici. Catherine, que había arrancado el escarabajo, sacó la llave del contacto y abrió la puerta de inmediato, asomándose fuera. Los dos gemelos vieron a Derek caer al suelo, desmayándose, frente al coche de Stiles; dejaron sus respectivos vehículos y corrieron hacia allí.- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Preguntó el Stilinski, pasándose una mano por la cara. Por poco lo había atropellado. Derek abrió los ojos, sin fuerzas para incorporarse en el suelo.-

.-Me han disparado… -Susurró, flojito, y se llevó una mano al brazo malherido. Scott se agachó de inmediato a su lado, oliendo la sangre al instante.- No puedo curarme… -Murmuró mirando al beta.- Era… Era una bala diferente… -Scott posó una mano en su hombro, recordando algo de la noche anterior, cuando había salido a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Había encontrado al padre de Allison hablando con una mujer joven, la conversación había captado su entera atención a pesar de que no había entendido mucha cosa de ella.-

.-Espera… -Tragó saliva y miró de reojo a su amigo y a su gemela, que miraban la escena atónicos, sin entender nada.- A esto se refería con lo de cuarenta y ocho horas… -Derek abrió los ojos al escucharlo y los tres vieron como éstos se volvían de un azul brillante, sobrenatural.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó, alarmado, ¡cualquiera podía verle! Lo zarandeó tratando de hacerle parar, pero Derek solo emitió un gruñido adolorido.- ¡Para ya! ¡Te verán! –se alzó a toda prisa y se situó tras él, le pasó los brazos por debajo de las axilas y estiró hacia arriba.- ¡Vamos, Derek, levanta! –Pero el lobo no tenía fuerzas para ello, a pesar de que lo intentó. Scott dirigió su mirada a Stiles.- ¡Ayúdame, rápido! –El moreno corrió hasta dónde estaban y lo agarró por los pies.- Lo meteremos en tu coche. –La gente había empezado a salir de sus coches, otros tocaban el claxon para que se movieran… Estaban dificultando el paso y pronto los más curiosos aparecerían para ver que estaba ocurriendo en verdad.-

.-Scott… -Entre el McCall y Stiles subieron a Derek al asiento del copiloto, a pesar de las quejas del segundo.- Necesito que descubras el tipo de bala… -Susurró para que solo él lo escuchara. Stiles les dejó para saltar dentro del asiento del conductor, dispuesto a arrancar antes de que hubiese más incidentes.- La mujer que me disparó… Es una Argent… Está con ellos. –Cogió una bocanada de aire y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.- Me ayudarás…. Me necesitas… -Scott cerró la puerta con cuidado y Stiles arrancó, poniéndose en marcha.-

.-Les seguiré con mi coche. –Su hermano asintió con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara, menudo problemón se le acababa de venir encima. Suspiró y miró a su gemela, Catherine parecía tan alarmada como él mismo.- Lo solucionaremos.

* * *

><p>Cathy no perdió más tiempo, se despidió de su hermano tras desearle suerte y volvió corriendo a dónde tenía aparcado el escarabajo. No fue hasta llegar a su coche que recordó que tenía otro compromiso. Isaac la esperaba, se mantenía recostado contra las puertas traseras de su vehículo, con aire pensativo y la mirada baja. Catherine lo había olvidado por completo al ver a Derek caer de ese modo, trayendo más problemas. Tragó saliva y, mientras avanzaba hacia el Lahey, trató de formar una excusa coherente para escaquearse de su primera <em>cita<em> –si es que podía llamarse de ese modo, pues Cathy no lo tenía muy claro de que fuese así…. a pesar de que Stiles lo hubiese insinuado.

.-Catherine. –Ella asintió ante su nombre, aún no había pensado nada acerca de qué decirle. ¿Y si había visto a Derek y creía que le dejaba tirado por él? Puso los ojos en blanco. Esperaba que ni lo hubiese pensado.- Lo siento. –Isaac hablaba, pero mantenía su mirada en los pies, no queriendo alzarla.- He hablado con mi padre. –Y por su tono de voz, dedujo rápidamente que no traía buenas noticias.- Tengo que… -Hizo una pausa y apretó con fuerza los dientes, Cathy vio como tensaba la mandíbula, como si estuviese enfadado. Pero en pocos segundos volvió a relajarse, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.- Tengo que ayudarle en el cementerio.

.-_Oh_, bueno… -Un alivio la recorrió por dentro. En otras circunstancias le hubiese fastidiado… Pero ¿ahora?, era _un salvado por la campana_ en toda regla. El único problema era que Isaac no lo veía así, claramente.- No pasa nada… Podemos quedar para estudiar otro día. –sacó del bolsillo las llaves del coche. Stiles ya llevaba un buen rato esperándola en el jeep, lo había dejado aparcado a un lado de la carretera y esperaba que ella se pusiese en marcha para volver a arrancar.- No te preocupes. –Insistió y él meneó la cabeza, desapoyándose.- Hum… -Isaac se mantenía ahí, de pie, frente a ella con la mirada agachada. Empezó a sentirse incómoda, algo iba mal, más mal que una cita fastidiada.- ¿Hay algo que quieras… -el sonido del claxon del jeep hizo que Catherine quisiera estrangular a Stiles en ese momento.- …decirme? –Hizo una mueca, pensando en las múltiples opciones que tenía de torturar al Stilinski.-

.-No. –Contestó de inmediato y solo alzó sus ojos para echarle un vistazo fugaz al jeep, en la lejanía.- Nos vemos mañana, McCall.

Stiles observó a Isaac dar media vuelta, con la mochila cargada en el hombro, y empezó a relajarse en el asiento copiloto. Por un segundo había creído que Catherine se marcharía con él, que decidiría pasar por delante a Lahey antes que… _A ellos_. Colocó las manos en el volante, preparado para volver a arrancar en cuanto el escarabajo se pusiera en marcha. De reojo vio que Derek le estaba mirando, como si estuviese a punto de decirle algo, pero el Hale se mantuvo callado y Stiles lo prefirió de ese modo. Lo que tenía que decir al respecto, podía callárselo.

* * *

><p>Catherine conducía despacio, siguiendo de cerca el coche de Stiles. Por el camino que estaba tomando dedujo que se dirigían hacia el bosque, hacia la antigua residencia de los Hale que ahora se encontraba en ruinas. No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión del rostro de Isaac. No solo había pena por haber tenido que cancelar los planes… No solo había rabia… Había algo más, algo profundo que no conseguía ni arañar la superficie. Los ojos del chico le decían que algo no iba bien. ¿Y si esperaba que ella lo dedujese sin que él tuviese que contárselo? Se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás empezaba a ver cosas dónde no las había… <em>Quizás<em>…

Un pinchazo en la cabeza le hizo agarrar con fuerza el volante. Había sido un dolor agudo en la parte trasera del cráneo. Gimió y redujo la velocidad, temerosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir. El quemazón de sus ojos empezó a intensificarse y dio un volantazo, incapaz de conducir.

Stiles vio por el espejo retrovisor como el escarabajo de Catherine se desviaba de la carretera y se detenía subiéndose a la acera. Derek lo miró, estaba tan confundido como él. Stiles paró el jeep en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, le gritó al Hale que no se moviera de dónde estaba –aunque eso no hacía falta que se lo dijera, pues Derek no tenía fuerzas para ello, y saltó fuera del coche para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Corrió hasta dónde la McCall se encontraba y la vio salir del coche a trompicones, usando la puerta para apoyarse. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que uno de sus ojos se estaba volviendo dorado.

.-Cathy… -Lo que significaba que Scott debía de estar transformándose. Horrorizado recordó que se encontraría con Allison, _estudiando_ en su casa… ¿Y si su padre lo veía? ¿O y si lo veía Allison y ella misma lo mataba? No sabía si la Argent seguía el oficio de su padre y sabía de la existencia de los hombres lobo, no podían descartar nada.- ¿Es Scott? ¿Le han herido? ¿Le pasa algo? –Catherine se tambaleaba, agarrándose a la puerta para no caerse. Stiles se acercó más y la sujetó por los hombros, esperando que no se viniera al suelo.- Cathy, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Qué está pasando!

.-No es… -Agarró con fuerza las mangas de su camiseta, aferrándose a ella, y agachó su mirada cuando otro sonido escapó de sus labios. No se trataba de alguna palabra, alguna frase que hubiese ahogado por el dolor. Era un gemido. Al principio Stiles creía que no lo había escuchado bien, que debía de haber sido su imaginación que empezaba a divagar acerca del _estudio_ de Scott y Allison… Pero cuando Catherine volvió a repetirlo, supo que lo había escuchado _muy bien_.- ¡_**Mierda**_! –Lo empujó, lejos de ella, aunque solo logró que se chocara contra la puerta abierta del escarabajo, y se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada.- No soy yo, es Scott. –musitó, sin poder mirarle. Sentía sus mejillas arder, aunque en realidad, todo su cuerpo _le ardía_. Sabía que era Scott quién estaba ardiendo por dentro, quién sentía el deseo en cada célula de su cuerpo… Pero aquello no hacía que fuese más vergonzoso.-

.-A-A-Ah—V-Va-Va-le. –Tartamudeó, sin saber que más decir. Catherine se mantenía con el rostro cubierto con sus manos, pero podía escucharla respirar entrecortadamente, con un ritmo acelerado. Veía como se mordía el labio inferior, con fuerza, impidiendo que los gemidos que le escapasen. Tragó saliva y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.- ¿Q-Quieres que…? B-B-Bueno… ¿N-Necesitas… a-ayuda con…?

.-¡_Stiles_! –Gruñó, apartando las manos, con las mejillas rosas como un farolillo. El moreno volvió su mirada a ella, excusándose, no había querido referirse a nada perverso, no se estaba ofreciendo a nada que sobrepasase su relación de amistad, pero Catherine lo había malinterpretado al instante. Como siempre.- Llama Scott. –Desvió su mirada de él, clavándola en el suelo.- ¡Llámale y dile que pare! –Se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos, cogió aire y resopló.- Se está transformando… -Stiles sacó su teléfono al instante y caminó unos pasos para poder llamar lejos de Cathy, verla de ese modo le ponía… _nervioso_. Lentamente sintió la sensación desvanecerse, el vínculo se cortaba y se quedaba asolas con sus propias emociones. Suspiró, aliviada, aunque su cuerpo temblaba solo de recordar todo lo que había estado sintiendo.-

* * *

><p>Dejó que Stiles condujera, Catherine se resguardó en los asientos traseros del jeep, sin saber que decir, sintiéndose avergonzada. Derek iba en silencio, mirando el paisaje, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y problemas. Por un segundo el Stilinski estuvo tentado de poner la radio y así cortar el silencio incómodo, pero supo que aquello molestaría al Hale. Y no tenía ninguna gana de lidiar con ello. Miró a Catherine de reojo, se había tranquilizado y, ante su sorpresa, se había puesto a leer el libro que siempre llevaba con ella.<p>

.-Los crímenes de Salem. –Stiles dio un bote en el asiento al escuchar la voz grave de Derek, Cathy alzó su mirada, posándola en el Hale. Derek meneó la cabeza, señalando el libro.- _El crisol_, de Arthur Miller, trata sobre los juicios que se realizaron en Salem. –Stiles puso los ojos en blanco al ver la mirada interesada de Catherine, seguramente no se había encontrado aún con nadie que supiera de la existencia del libro. Una fina sonrisa se curvó en los labios de la joven, cosa que fastidio en cierta manera al menor de los chicos.- Es una lectura curiosa para alguien de tu edad… ¿Os lo hacen leer en el instituto?

.-No. –Catherine respondió de inmediato y Stiles chasqueó la lengua.- Me lo regaló una amiga, antes de dejar San Francisco. –Le explicó y cerró con cuidado el libro, que aún tenía varias páginas dobladas a causa del incidente de la taquilla.- Le encantaba la historia de la ciudad de Salem… Sobre todo los juicios. –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- Ella fue también quién me regaló al gato… Por eso le puse Salem, en su honor. –Stiles miró de reojo a Derek, sorprendentemente, el Hale parecía escucharla con atención, hasta con curiosidad.- ¿A ti también te interesa la historia?

.-Algo así. –Respondió con tono neutro, sin restos de mal humor.- En aquellos días se juzgaron a las mujeres como si fueran brujas… Pero lo que la gente no sabía era que _no_ lo eran. –Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, ¿de verdad estaban tocando ese tema?- Tampoco eran humanas. –Catherine bajó el libro y se adelantó en su dirección, asombrada.-

.-Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que eran _mujeres lobo_? –Sus ojos se agrandaron, llenos de curiosidad y emoción.- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó, apoyándose en el asiento del piloto para acercarse un poco más a Derek.- ¿Tenéis algún libro dónde lo expliquen o algo así? –Derek fue a responderle pero su expresión cambió por completo y estalló en un alarido de dolor, se llevó una mano al brazo y cerró los ojos con dolor.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

.-Oye, oye, oye… -Stiles redujo la velocidad, mirando de reojo a Derek que no dejaba de revolverse en el asiento, con dolor.- No me manches todo esto de sangre. –Pero el lobo no le estaba prestando atención, se levantó la manga para ver que había cambiado en la herida, mostrándoselo a los dos jóvenes. Tanto Catherine como Stiles vieron el agujero de la bala en él, la zona alrededor estaba roja y habían aparecido estrías a lo largo, como si estuviera infectado. Stiles gimió, horrorizado, y volvió su mirada al frente, a la carretera.- ¿Qué pasará si Scott no encuentra tu pequeña bala mágica? –Incapaz de sacarse la imagen del brazo de Derek de la cabeza, decidió aparcar a un lado de la carretera.- ¿Mmhmm? ¿Te vas a morir? –Preguntó, con miedo de saber la respuesta. Catherine se había adelantado hacia él, colocándose en medio de los dos asientos, asustada y alarmada.- Oh madre mía… ¿No será contagioso? ¿Verdad? –Hizo una pausa, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar.- Deberías bajarte del coche. -Se llevó una mano a la cara, apunto de desmayarse por la visión del brazo malherido. Derek gruñó, ordenándole de arrancar el coche de nuevo.- ¡No creo que estés en las mejores condiciones para dar órdenes! ¿Vale? –Agarró el volante con fuerza.- De hecho, si quisiera podría arrastrar tu peludo culo de hombre lobo hasta la mitad de la carretera y atropellarte hasta dejarte muerto. –Derek le miró, con su habitual expresión de mala leche.-

.-Arranca el coche o te arranco el cuello aquí mismo… Con los dientes. -Stiles tragó saliva y arrancó el coche. Fin de la discusión.-

* * *

><p>Dado que el jefe de Scott ya se habría marchado a casa y, según su amigo, éste guardaba una llave tras las basuras, Stiles decidió que lo mejor era llevar a Derek a la clínica veterinaria, pues el Hale parecía estar cada vez peor. Condujo rápido mientras Catherine llamaba a su hermano cada dos por tres, nerviosa, el tiempo se les acababa y Scott no daba con la bala que había atravesado el brazo del lobo.<p>

.-Pásame el teléfono… -Murmuró Derek, volteándose para mirar a Cathy que sostenía el móvil contra su oreja. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se lo extendió.- Sino consigues dar con esa bala… Estoy muerto. –dijo, hablándole al teléfono. Catherine y Stiles cruzaron una mirada, pensando lo mismo al instante.- ¿Lo entiendes…? –Resopló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.- El Alpha os llamó en contra de vuestra voluntad a los dos, Scott… No solo a ti, sino también a tu hermana… Que es humana. –Derek cruzó una mirada con la McCall, que bajó la suya, sin saber que decir.- Volverá a hacerlo, volverá a llamaros. –Stiles se revolvió incómodo y se concentró en la carretera, no pensando en las palabras del Hale.- La próxima vez o matáis con él…. U os matará. –Catherine dio un respingo. ¿_Matar_…?- Si queréis seguir con vivos… Me necesitáis. Encuentra la maldita bala, Scott.

* * *

><p>Entraron en la clínica a trompicones, cargando a Derek entre los dos. El lobo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y requería de toda la ayuda posible para moverse. Llegaron a la sala de consultas y Derek se zafó de ellos para seguir a su ritmo, se apoyó en la camilla y rápidamente empezó a quitarse la camiseta para luego empezar a rebuscar algo en armarios y cajones. Stiles había recibido un mensaje de Scott diciendo que tenía la bala y que ésta estaba llena de <em>acónito azul del norte<em>. Derek se había estremecido al escucharlo y había seguido con su búsqueda. Cuando Stiles se había volteado para mirar a Cathy en busca de apoyo moral, había visto como ella se había quedado un tanto embobada mirando al Hale.

.-¿En serio? –Catherine dio un bote y se quedó mirando a su amigo, en silencio, con las mejillas sonrojadas.- No tiene nada que _yo_ no tenga. –La castaña arqueó una ceja y Stiles dirigió una mirada de reojo a Derek, que buscaba en un cajón. Obviamente sí que tenía muchas cosas que él no tenía… Como músculos y una perfecta tableta de chocolate, además de habilidades sobrenaturales.- O puede que no. –Puso los ojos en blanco y Catherine se echó a reír por lo bajo, divertida al ver su expresión de ofendido.-

.-Cuando la infección llegue al corazón, me matará. –Derek les interrumpió, había abierto ya el cuarto cajón bajo la encimera.- Si Scott no llega a tiempo con la bala… -Volteó, llevando algo en una mano. Era una sierra. Stiles empalideció solo de verla.- Último recurso. –Meneó su cabeza y luego miró su brazo herido.- Vais a cortármelo.

.-¿_QUÉ_? –Stiles abrió los ojos lo máximo posible.- ¡No creo que pueda hacerlo! –Volteó para mirar a Cathy, que había dado un paso hacia atrás, negándose. Derek le tendía la sierra a él, suponiendo que debía de tener más fuerza bruta.- Oh dios… Oh dios… Yo no sé si podré hacerlo… Porque… -Derek extendió su brazo sobre la camilla de metal, preparado.- Porque he de cortar carne viva… Serrar el hueso… Y… Y… Y habrá sangre… Sangre por todos lados…

.-De acuerdo. –Derek entrecerró los ojos, mirándole con fiereza.- ¿Qué tal esto? ¡O me cortas el brazo o te corto la cabeza! –Lo jaló de la camiseta, arrastrándolo hasta colocarlo prácticamente encima de su brazo.- ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo _ya_! –De repente lo soltó y se vino hacia delante, vomitando un líquido negruzco que cayó al suelo, como una mota de petróleo. Stiles casi se desmayó al verlo.- Tienes que hacerlo ahora, Stiles… Tienes que hacerlo ya… O… -El moreno tembló, incapaz de dar un paso. Sus manos se agitaron presas del horror, hasta que otras se posaron sobre las suyas, quitándole la sierra.- ¿Podrás? –Catherine asintió, haciéndose con el control absoluto. Derek bajó su mirada y extendió mejor el brazo, ofreciéndoselo.- Pues hazlo. –Stiles gimió y volteó, dándole la espalda a la situación.-

Apoyó la sierra por encima del codo y de la herida. Tragó saliva. Reunió fuerza de voluntad. Y…

.-¡_Cathy no_! –Scott atravesó la puerta de la clínica corriendo… Con la bala en la mano.-

* * *

><p>Mary Jane no había sacado nada en claro del video de lacrosse, sabía que <em>algo <em>era extraño en los movimientos del McCall… Pero era difícil saber el qué. ¿Sería un caso de esteroides en el instituto de Beacon Hills? Se echó hacia atrás en la silla mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo. Su instinto le decía que había algo más allá, que no se trataba de drogas, sino de algo muy diferente. _Muy muy diferente_. ¿Pero _el qué_? ¿Y _cómo_ probarlo?

Además estaba el tema de Derek, que lo habían sacado de la cárcel al probar que las heridas de la joven, que había resultado ser su hermana, habían sido infringidas por un animal y no un ser humano…

No sacaba nada en claro.

Miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de periodistas se habían ido a casa y los que quedaban eran simples becarios como ella, que se dedicaban a recoger el lugar y a hacer fotocopias que los jefes habían pedido. Resopló y cerró el ordenador, ya había trabajado suficiente por hoy. Lo que podía hacer era ir al videoclub a alquilar una película.

* * *

><p>Scott McCall había acompañado a Derek hasta el hospital, dónde le iba a enseñar una buena razón para no confiar en los Argent –a los que al parecer, ahora adoraba tanto. Le condujo por los pasillos solitarios hasta una habitación apartada del ala de neurología, empujó la puerta y los dos se metieron dentro sin hacer ruido. Allí, sentado en una silla de cara a la ventana, había un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y mirada perdida en la nada.<p>

.-Es mi tío… Peter Hale. –Explicó Derek, señalándolo con un dedo.- Era hombre lobo… Como yo. –Suspiró y apartó su mirada.- Ahora ya no es ni prácticamente humano… Solo un vegetal. –Scott sintió un nudo en el estómago, ¿Qué intentaba decirle…? ¿Qué los Argent le habían hecho _eso_ a su sitio?- Solo ellos sabían lo de mi familia, Scott… -Murmuró, con el odio manchando cada palabra.- Dicen que no matan a un adulto sino tienen pruebas… Pero en nuestra casa había gente no infectada. Todos… Todos murieron en el incendio… Menos él, él logró escapar.

.-Tendrían alguna razón… -musitó, sin saber muy bien porque se obstinaba tanto en defender a la familia de Argent. Derek gruñó y se adelantó, giró la silla de su tío y le mostró su rostro. Tenía media cara calcinada, deformada a causa del calor que había abrasado su piel.-

.-¡Dime que razón justifica _esto_, Scott! –Gruñó, enfadado, y una enfermera apareció en la puerta para suplicarles que se marchasen a su casa. No eran horas para hacer visitas y estaban molestando a otros enfermos.- Aléjate de los Argent, Scott… -Murmuró, mientras cruzaban la puerta de la habitación.- O puede que su próxima caza sea tu hermana.

Los dos chicos se marcharon, cada uno por su camino, cada uno sumergido en su propio mundo de problemas.

* * *

><p>Mary Jane entró en el videoclub con intención de alquilarse la saga entera de Star Wars. Necesitaba una buena dosis de cine, un bol de palomitas y seguramente una tarrina tamaño familiar de helado de chocolate para sobrellevar las penas que la reconcomían. Pasó por delante de un coche que estaba aparcado fuera y entró, encontrándose cara a cara con el capitán del equipo de lacrosse que rebuscaba en la sección de películas románticas.<p>

.-¿Dónde debe de estar _El Diario de Noah_? –Refunfuñaba para sí mismo mientras leía todos los nombres de la estantería, MJ puso los ojos en blanco y se fue directa a la sección de ciencia ficción. Su favorita.- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está _El Diario de Noah_? –Repitió, esta vez en voz alta y clara y levantó la cabeza por encima de la estantería.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien trabajando aquí? –MJ volteó sobre sus talones, intentando también buscar al empleado… Pero allí no había nadie más que ellos. Jackson resopló y se fue directo al mostrador para poner una queja, pero no llegó hasta ahí porque vio, de repente, unos pies sobresalir de un lado de una estantería.- No me jodas… -Se dirigió hacia allí, creyendo que el dependiente se estaría haciendo una siesta.- Oiga… Necesito encontrar…

Mary Jane lo había seguido, confundida por tanto silencio y absentismo. Conocía muy bien al del videoclub, y sabía que no era un vago dispuesto a echarse una cabezada en el primer sitio. Jackson se asomó tras la estantería, con la queja en la boca, cuando lo vio. El hombre estaba tirado en el suelo, con la garganta desgarrada. Emitió un grito y retrocedió rápidamente, chocándose contra una escalera que había por en medio, la cual volcó y cayó sobre unas estanterías. Mary Jane ahogó un grito y se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear, oscureciendo el local; seguramente alguien había estado intentando arreglar los fluorescentes, de ahí la escalera, pero su tarea había quedado a la mitad. Jackson se acercó a MJ, asustado, y ésta rebuscó su teléfono móvil para buscar ayuda… Pero no lo encontró. Debía de habérselo dejado en el trabajo con tantas prisas. Tragó saliva y miró al capitán, Jackson temblaba tanto que ni podía pensar si llevaba consigo el teléfono o no.

De repente un gruñido les sobresaltó, haciéndoles voltear. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podían distinguir algo… Pero lo poco que vieron les dejó sin aliento. Dos ojos rojos, mirándoles.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé cuándo podré actualizar… Seguramente la semana que viene *ñeeeh… toca trabajar…*… Así que nada…<strong>

**Espero que os esté gustando y que me dejéis algún review con sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea ;)**


	7. Dickens

**¡Siento haber tardado tanto! No he tenido muy buena semana… Y los días que se avecinan tampoco pintan muy bien para encontrar inspiración y tiempo para escribir, por lo que supongo que no habrá capítulo hasta la semana que viene. Lo siento :(**

**¡Muchas gracias a Jorge y a Violet Smoak por sus reviews! Me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo la historia :D Y agradecer también el nuevo follower :D ¡Con este ya son seis! XD Me siento halagada.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me tell you this:<br>__If you meet a loner, no matter what they tell you, it's not because they enjoy solitude…  
><em>_It's because they have tried to blend into the world before, and people continue to disappoint them._"  
><strong>Jodi Picoult<strong>

Scott se había acercado a Allison al ver como ésta observaba anonadada su taquilla decorada con pequeñas guirnaldas y carteles de _Feliz Cumpleaños_, dejando a su gemela atrás, prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. Aquello solía pasar con frecuencia, y era algo que Catherine detestaba. Scott se quedaba embobado mirando a la Argent, solo prestándole atención a ella… El resto del mundo no importaba. Solo Allison. Nada de hombres lobo. Nada de asignaturas suspendidas. Nada de gemelas.

Catherine no había esperado que, al volver a Beacon Hills, su relación con Scott se hubiese mantenido igual a pesar de la perdida de contacto y el alejamiento considerable… Pero ahora que se encontraba frente a la situación de ser ignorada por completo, ésta la había abofeteado en toda la cara. Se removió incómoda, sacando los libros de la taquilla mientras refunfuñaba para sus adentros, y trató de tranquilizarse. La rabia y los celos no la llevaban a ninguna parte. Además, patalear y coger una rabieta, solo porque su gemelo no le dedicase su tiempo exclusivamente a ella, había quedado en su pasado –cuando eran pequeños, Cathy solía enfadarse y montar espectáculos cada vez que Scott se relacionaba con algún otro niño que no fuera ella (la situación era reversible, el gemelo menor tampoco perdonaba que su hermana hiciese una amiga nueva, dejándolo de lado a él).

.-¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta maravillosa tarde de invierno? –Catherine dio un bote, sorprendida por escuchar una voz de repente cerca de ella. Volteó su mirada, clavando sus ojos en la persona que se mantenía apoyada contra las taquillas contiguas a la suya.- Siento lo del otro día. –Se excusó, con la mirada baja. Al hacerlo, Catherine reparó en una fina línea rosada de su frente… Un indicio de que se había cortado hacía relativamente poco.- Aunque acabo de enterarme de que no te hacía precisamente falta unas horas de estudio extras… -Cathy se encogió de hombros, ¿pretendía que le diese una disculpa por ello? Cogió el libro de química con una mano y usando la otra se las apañó para cerrar la taquilla.- Así que entiendo que era una estratagema para conseguir tiempo asolas conmigo… Un movimiento muy desesperado, McCall.

.-_Déjalo_. –Cathy ladeó su cabeza para mirarle, topándose con una sonrisa divertida de Isaac. Resopló y se encaminó hacia clase de química, no quería llegar tarde y tener que vérselas con Harris. Vio de reojo como el chico la seguía de cerca, únicamente dejando dos pasos de diferencia entre ambos.- Voy a ir a mirar libros… Algo muy aburrido.

.-Libros. –Repitió con un tono animado y la alcanzó, situándose a su lado.- Por mí está bien. –Catherine arrugó el entrecejo y meneó la cabeza, negándolo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo estar interesado también por los libros? –Preguntó, ofendido, lo que hizo que la McCall se detuviera para mirarle, con una ceja arqueada y una mirada de obviedad.- Libros entonces. –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- Nos vemos luego, yo aún tengo que pasar por mi taquilla. –Puso los ojos en blanco, de seguro que iba a llegar tarde pues quedaban menos de un par de minutos para el inicio de las clases. Catherine le vio posar su mirada un poco más alejada de ella y mover la cabeza a modo de saludo, entonces volteó y marchó a paso rápido hacia el pasillo de las taquillas. La McCall suspiró y antes de poder darse la vuelta, sintió unas manos en sus hombros con firmeza, guiándola hacia clase de química.-

.-_Libros_. –Dijo la voz de Stiles tras ella y Catherine resopló.- Está claro quién de los dos gemelos obtuvo el don de planificar bien sus citas. –La chica le dio un codazo, golpeándole en el estómago y él la soltó de inmediato, llevándose una de las manos a la zona dolorida.- Era una broma, Catherine. –Refunfuñó y la alcanzó antes de que cruzara la puerta de clase de química.- Lo que pasó ayer en el videoclub… -Pero no acabó la frase porque una tercera persona se unió al grupo, colgándose en el brazo de Catherine con una sonrisa de oreja.-

.-¿Te sientas conmigo? –Preguntó Kim, risueña, sin intención de soltar el brazo de la castaña.- Hola, Stiles, -Le saludó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.- ¿he interrumpido algo? –El chico asintió con la cabeza con expresión malhumorada mientras que Catherine se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- Estupendo. –Sonrió, de oreja a oreja, tirando de ella hacia el interior de la clase.- Tengo muchas novedades que contarte, _Cat-Cat_. Hace mucho que no nos podemos al día. –Dijo, dramáticamente, mientras señalaba dos asientos hacia la mitad de la clase, que se encontraban vacíos.-

.-Nos vimos ayer, Kim. –Rechistó Catherine, intentando sonar molesta, pero su tono se tornó más bien dulce, alegre, divertida por la expresión de drama total de la joven Harris, que se había llevado una mano a la cabeza para quitarse el gorro de corazoncitos.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades dices que tienes? –Kim la miró, con sus ojos claros, y por un segundo le pareció que su expresión se entristecía, pero pronto la cambió por una sonrisa radiante.-

.-He descubierto que en este mundo hay dos grupos de personas… -El inicio de la frase hizo sonreír a Catherine.- Los que creen en las matemáticas y los que saben que en realidad no existen, que son los padres. –Meneó su cabeza a la vez que jugueteaba con un bolígrafo entre los dedos.- Estoy segura de que pertenezco al segundo grupo, ¿no crees? –Hizo una mueca, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¡Son un sin sentido, seguro que alguien se las inventó para fastidiar el resto de la humanidad! –Intentó garabatear algo en su cuaderno, pero el bolígrafo se le había quedado sin tinta, dejando marcas dónde debería de haber habido un trazo azul.-

.-Muy bien, Kim. –Bromeó, sonriéndole y acercándose un poco más a ella para cuchichear, el profesor Harris acababa de entrar en clase y no le apetecía que la castigara por estar hablando.- Has descubierto la verdad del universo. –La ojiazul volteó para mirarla, sacó la lengua ofendida de que se estuviese mofando de ella. Cathy rio por lo bajo y rebuscó en su mochila, para extraer luego un bolígrafo de tinta azul que pasó a Kim de inmediato. La Harris se quedó mirando el boli con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida.- ¿Lo quieres o vas a escribir todos los apuntes con tinta invisible?

.-_Oh_… -Desvió su mirada al frente, mirando por un segundo a su padre, el profesor Harris estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra, seguramente el tema que iban a tratar en clase. Se removió incómoda en el asiento y volvió su mirada a Catherine.- Es que nunca nadie me había prestado nada. –Susurró, cohibida, y alargó una mano temblorosa para agarrar el bolígrafo. Lo sostenía con tanto cuidado que parecía que estuviera agarrando una frágil bola de cristal.- Gracias… _Es_… _Es_… -Se mordió el labio inferior, posando su atención en el cuaderno, incapaz de mirar a la castaña.- Gracias, Cathy.

Catherine la observó por unos segundos, la Kim animada y risueña había desaparecido para dar lugar a una persona tímida, cohibida, daba la sensación de que no sabía qué hacer en esa situación y eso la incomodaba. La castaña arqueó una ceja, confundida, y trató de recordar todo lo que sabía acerca de la Harris. Kim le había dicho que tenía una amiga, una tal Reyes, pero nunca se relacionaba con nadie en el instituto. Siempre estaba sola, vagando de un lado a otro como una chica invisible –aunque era imposible que pasara desapercibida con tantos corazones, aun así, nadie parecía percatarse de ella.

Después estaba el incidente de la taquilla. A estas alturas, Catherine ya se había olvidado prácticamente de la rabieta que había cogido al ver que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido… Pero ahora que las tenía todas de vuelta, incluido _El Crisol_, no tenía sentido seguir enfadada por ello. Sin embargo, y aunque ya no le importaba demasiado, estaba _casi _segura de que la responsable de ello había sido directamente Kim. La razón por la que lo habría hecho, se le escapaba… No tenía sentido que le hubiese robado las cosas y luego hubiese aparecido para ayudarla. _Había gato encerrado_.

Podría haberse enfadado con ella. Podría haberla apartado, dejándola sola en cada clase que compartían, en la cafetería, en los pasillos… Podría haberle pedido explicaciones. Podría haberse vengado –seguro que no le era muy complicado reventar su taquilla y robarle las cosas.

Pero entonces, cuando pensaba en ello, le venía el recuerdo de Kim en el cementerio. Frente a la tumba de Claudia, hablándole sobre su madre… De cómo le hablaba a la lápida, esperando que ésta la estuviera escuchando desde algún lugar.

.-Permitidme recordaros, -la voz del profesor de química la trajo de vuelta, olvidándose de Kim por un segundo. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver lo que había escrito en la pizarra, no se trataba del tema a tratar, sino de un recordatorio.- que esta tarde es la reunión con los padres. –_Melissa_… Melissa tenía que acudir a hablar de Scott y… De ella. Apenas llevaba tres semanas en Beacon Hills, ¿Qué podrían decir de ella? Había aprobado todos los exámenes, no se había metido en líos… ¿Creerían que la habría favorecido el hecho de mudarse con su madre? Rechinó los dientes. Quizás debería haberse esforzado menos… Quizás con unas notas bajas Melissa la habría enviado de vuelta con su padre…- Los estudiantes con una media por debajo del suficiente tendrán que asistir también, -prosiguió- no diré nombres porque la vergüenza y el disgusto serían suficientes para ellos… -Había empezado a caminar alrededor de los pupitres, pero de repente se detuvo frente a Stiles, que estaba concentrado subrayando con fosforito parte del libro de química.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Scott McCall? –Catherine puso los ojos en blanco. _Y eso que no quería decir nombres_… Pero, por otro lado, era cierto. ¿Dónde se encontraba su hermano? No había asistido a clase.- ¿Nadie? –Su mirada se posó en la gemela de Scott, Cathy tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea. Harris se aclaró la voz y siguió andando, dejando el pupitre de Stiles atrás.- Señor Stilinski… Intente usar el fluorescente para subrayar. –Dijo, con tono malicioso.- Esto es química… No clase de arte.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, aún con el tapón del fluorescente en la boca. Lo escupió hacia arriba y lo cogió al vuelo con una de sus manos, cruzando su mirada por un segundo con la mayor de los gemelos. Catherine le estaba preguntando con los ojos dónde diantres estaba Scott, el chico negó con la cabeza. El McCall no le había dicho nada de nada… Lo cual no era precisamente una novedad. Scott últimamente no era muy comunicativo con él, sobretodo una vez que Allison había aparecido.

El Stilinski resopló, desvió la mirada de Cathy y buscó con sus ojos a más personas que echaba en falta. O, en verdad, a _una_ persona. Le había sido imposible no darse cuenta de que Lydia no se encontraba allí. No había asistido a clase… Como tampoco Jackson –pero Stiles no echaba precisamente de menos al capitán del equipo de lacrosse.

.-Eh, Danny, -se movió hacia delante, acercándose al mejor amigo del Whittemore, que se encontraba sentado frente a él.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…? –El chico negó la cabeza de inmediato.- Bueno… Te la haré igualmente. –Danny puso los ojos en blanco, Stiles era un caso perdido.- ¿Ha venido contigo hoy Lydia a clase? –El jugador de lacrosse volteó, para mirarle fijamente, y volvió a mover su cabeza, negándolo.- ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

.-La respuesta, Stiles, sigue siendo no. –refunfuñó y se volvió hacia delante, con intención de prestar atención al profesor, que escribía todo tipo de fórmulas en la pizarra.-

.-¿Sabes lo que les pasó a Jackson y a Lydia anoche…? ¿En el videoclub? –Stiles había acudido con su padre a la escena del crimen, pues justo habían llamado al sheriff cuando los dos cenaban comida rápida sentados en los asientos, y había visto a los dos jóvenes sentados en la ambulancia, con cara de afligidos. Luego, había pasado una camilla con un cadáver.-

.-No. –Danny chasqueó su lengua y se volvió para mirarle.- Pero había alguien más, así que vete a darle la tabarra a ella. –Stiles parpadeó, sin entender, Danny meneó su cabeza.- Una periodista… Lo han comentado en las noticias de la radio… Creo que se trata de la becaria del periódico. –Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par. Sí, la había visto… Era la misma chica que había filmado a Scott con su móvil el día del partido. Había creído que había llegado a fisgonear en la escena del crimen… En ningún momento se había parado a pensar que ella se hubiese visto involucrada del mismo modo que Jackson y Lydia.-

.-Vale… -Danny ya le había vuelto a dar la espalda, pero Stiles no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido.- Una pregunta más… -Cogió aire, insuflándose de valor para realizar la pregunta.- ¿Te parezco atractivo?

* * *

><p>No le había sido difícil colarse en la redacción del periódico de Beacon Hills, después de todo, era de ámbito local y escatimaba en gastos de seguridad -¿quién iba a colarse dentro de todos modos? Encandiló, sin mucho esfuerzo, a la chica de recepción y ésta le entregó una identificación de <em>visita<em>, que se colgó del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Derek avanzó hacia la única sala del edificio, llena de pequeños cubículos que hacían de despachos para cada redactor. Detectó su olor al instante, a pesar de que estaba repleto de gente que corrían de un lado a otro, estresados; se dirigió hacia ella sin vacilar, sin perder ni un segundo.

Mary Jane ni lo vio venir, se había quedado con la mente en blanco mirando la pantalla del ordenador… Recordando una y otra vez lo que había visto en el videoclub. Esos ojos rojos… Mirándolos a ella y a Jackson. De repente, lo que fuera aquella cosa, se había movido con rapidez, chocando contra las estanterías que cayeron por efecto dominó. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el capitán y la periodista se habían visto atrapados entre dos estanterías. Y entonces aquella cosa se les había acercado… _Y_…

.-Tenemos que hablar. –MJ saltó de su silla, aturdida, y alzó su mirada para toparse con los ojos hostiles de Derek Hale. Arqueó una ceja y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirándolo desde abajo con arrogancia.-

.-Mira quién ha venido a verme. –sonrió, de lado, y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva. Derek entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesto por la reacción de la periodista. No había esperado que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos…- ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Preguntó, con sorna.- ¿Del tiempo? ¿De lacrosse? ¿Del… -hizo una leve pausa y sus ojos se volvieron fieros, Derek detectó el odio en ella, era intenso, mezclado con grandes cucharadas de dolor- instituto? ¿De aquellos tiempos? –Se alzó de su silla de un salto.- Yo no sé nada, así que déjame en paz.

.-No, no lo sabes, -la detuvo del brazo cuando MJ estuvo a punto de irse, pasando de largo de él.- pero viste algo… ¿Verdad? –Mary Jane trató de soltarse de su agarre sin mirarle, pero Derek usaba la fuerza necesaria para que le fuese imposible. Resopló, asqueada, y alzó la mirada, desafiante.- ¿Qué era… _mmhmm_…? ¿Un animal…? ¿Un león de montaña…? –MJ tiritó, recordando esos ojos en la oscuridad.-

.-Yo… -La garganta se le secó y desvió su mirada, nerviosa.- Yo-Yo-o… No vi… N-Nada. –Tartamudeó y se mordió el labio inferior por ello, avergonzada de no haber sabido mantener la calma en ese momento. Aquellos ojos la habían puesto muy nerviosa… Eran inquietantes, diferentes a todo lo que había visto durante su vida. El agarre de Derek se volvió más fuerte alrededor de su brazo y MJ gimoteó, asustada.-

.-Cálmate, -ordenó, autoritariamente y con una voz grave.- dilo otra vez. –De repente, y ante la sorpresa de MJ, la soltó. Pero mantuvo la distancia entre ambos. Muy cerca. Para que nadie pudiese escucharles. Una conversación privada… Su cercanía la incomodaba.- Despacio… -La cortó antes de que ella lo dijera, MJ alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Derek.- Dilo. –Cogió aire, armándose de nuevas fuerzas.-

.-Yo no vi nada. –Murmuró, despacio como había pedido, segura de sí misma.- Nada de nada. –Arqueó una ceja. Derek le había estado mirando los labios con toda la concentración del mundo, y eso la había puesto nerviosa. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Algo más? ¿O solo has venido para _esto_?

.-Si, una cosa más. –Meneó su cabeza, retrocediendo un paso, y echó un vistazo tras de ella para mirar la mesa de su minúsculo despacho de redacción. Estaba asombrosamente ordenado, inmaculado; había esperado de ella un poco más de caos… Pero no era así.- La próxima vez que me acuses de algo… Busca primero pruebas de ello. –MJ arqueó una ceja.- Tu mensaje en la ventanilla del coche de patrulla. –Refunfuñó y ella se enderezó, tratando de parecer intimidante.-

.-_Oh_, pero eres culpable, Derek Hale. –Le espetó, mirándole con desafío.- Quizás no de la muerte de tu hermana… -Dio un paso al frente, acercándose más a él, amenazante.- Pero sí de- -La voz de su redactor jefe la interrumpió, ordenándole acercarse. MJ chasqueó la lengua, mirándole. Precisamente ahora tenía que interrumpirla… Resopló y volvió su mirada a Derek, dispuesta a acabar la frase, pero él ya se había largado, no había rastro de que hubiese estado ahí segundos antes.- _Fantástico_.

* * *

><p>Stiles lamentaba haberle contado su 'conversación' –casi unidireccional- con Danny a Catherine. Lo había hecho con intención de infundirle también su miedo acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el videoclub, pero la McCall solo se había quedado con la última parte y no había dejado de reírse desde entonces.<p>

.-¡No puedo creer que le hayas preguntado a Danny si le pareces atractivo! –Stiles entrecerró los ojos, molesto, ese no era el punto importante… ¿Qué pasaba con Lydia (y Jackson en menor medida)? ¿Y la periodista, por qué siempre aparecía involucrada en todos los problemas? Primero en el partido filmando a Scott, luego había acudido a ver la detención de Derek y ahora lo del videoclub. Era un tanto descabellado, pero Stiles empezaba a ver un patrón en su conducta… ¿_sería el alpha_?- ¿Y qué te ha respondido? –Preguntó, deteniéndose, sonriéndole divertida.-

.-No me ha contestado, ¿vale? –Refunfuñó y Catherine sonrió aún más ampliamente. Kim se había quedado rezagada hasta tal punto que se había perdido en el mar de gente que salían de las clases.- No sé cómo tomármelo… ¿Creerá que lo soy pero no quiere decírmelo para que no sea incómodo para ambos? A lo mejor podría llegar a gustarle. ¿O es al contrario y no me lo dice por qué no quiere ofenderme? –Puso los ojos en blanco.- O… Puede que crea que se lo he preguntado porque me gusta.

.-Deja de pensar tanto, Stiles. –Le cortó, antes de que sus divagaciones llegasen más lejos.- O te quemarás las pocas neuronas que tengas. –Se alzó de puntillas tratando de distinguir a alguien entre la multitud.- ¿Has visto a Kim? Ha salido tras nosotros… -Stiles se encogió de hombros, indiferente, la Harris no acababa de ser de su agrado… Por lo que intentaba mostrarse alejado, ignorándola.- Está rara.

.-_Es _rara. –La corrigió y Catherine lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndole callar al instante.-

.-Si la ves… -suspiró y dejó de estar de puntillas, volviendo a su posición inicial.- ¿Puedes decirle que hablaremos mañana…? Isaac me espera fuera. –Puso los ojos en blanco y apretó los libros contra su pecho, con fuerza.- ¿Acabo de decir algo _así_? –Meneó su cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.- Es una salida entre desconocidos. Nada más.

.-No te preocupes, McCall, -Stiles le sonrió con picardía, viendo la expresión de horror que estaba adoptando Catherine al pensar en ello.- mantengo mi promesa. –Cathy entrecerró los ojos, sin saber de qué le estaba hablando. Retrocedió varios pasos, en dirección a la salida, pues, por el contrario, no quería parecer impuntual.- Como te vuelvas tan amorosa como tu hermano, buscaré la pistola de mi padre. –Catherine se echó a reír, recordando la conversación. Colocó sus dedos en forma de pistola imaginaria y se auto disparó en las sienas con una mueca de asco. Stiles asintió, riendo por lo bajo. Ella volteó y echó a correr hacia la salida del instituto.-

Se quedó unos segundos ahí pasmado, observándola marcharse a toda prisa. Era una sensación rara… Opresora… Incómoda… De pequeños, solo habían estado ellos tres. Los gemelos McCall y Stiles Stilinski. Nadie más. Nadie podía entrar en ese pequeño reducido grupo. _Nadie_. Era algo especial, acogedor.

Luego Catherine se había marchado… Bien lejos, para no retornar. Pero Stiles y Scott habían seguido juntos, inseparables, como dos hermanos siameses. Había costado, pero Scott había vuelto a ser el de siempre –y Stiles tenía la sensación de que a veces le utilizaba como substituto de su gemela, a quién echaba demasiado en falta.

¿Y _ahora_…? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo _ahora_? ¿Era una nueva etapa?

No le gustaba.

Scott se marchaba con Allison, quedaba con ella a todas horas –y hasta a veces con Lydia y con Jackson, como una salida en parejas. Prácticamente no hablaban y cuando lo hacían, o Scott intentaba matarle dominado por sus instintos de hombre lobo o bien discutían acerca de la pérdida de comunicación, de confianza… ¿Y _Catherine_? También se alejaba, a grandes pasos. Con Kim. Con Isaac.

¿Y él _ahora_ a quién tenía? Le hubiese gustado poder decir que a Lydia, pero la pelirroja estaba muy fuera de su alcance personal. Puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza, saliendo de esos penosos pensamientos.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Scott. No lo cogió… Por lo que probó otra vez… Y luego otra. Y otra. Y otra. Hasta que finalmente, y tras diez llamadas, decidió esperar a que saltara el contestador del móvil y dejó un mensaje.

.-¿Tienes idea de cuantas llamadas te estoy dejando? –Preguntó sarcásticamente, molesto de que le estuviera ignorando tanto.- Lydia no aparece por el instituto… -No creía que a Scott le importase mucho ese tema, pero decidió incluirlo. Resopló y siguió con la lista.- Tampoco Jackson, pero eso más bien es una bendición. –Se mofó.- Además tenemos otro problema… La periodista que te grabó también estuvo en el videoclub la otra noche, Scott. No sé, pero… ¿No te parece un poco raro todo? –Suspiró y dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio, había estado a punto de colgar, pero entonces había tenido la necesidad de añadir algo más.- Y Cathy… -Un pitido le indicó que había sobrepasado el límite de tiempo, por lo que la voz del contestador le preguntó si quería eliminar el mensaje y repetirlo. Dudó unos segundos y, finalmente, accedió.- Llámame, Scott. –Fue lo que dijo finalmente. Colgó y se puso en marcha.-

* * *

><p>Stiles condujo el jeep con parsimonia, sin mucha prisa, no tenía nada más que hacer… Scott no le devolvía las llamadas –ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, y no le apetecía llegar a casa para escuchar a su padre refunfuñar acerca de la reunión de profesores. Decidió, en un cruce, tomar un camino distinto. En dirección a casa de Lydia. Nadie mejor que ella podría contarle lo que había ocurrido en el videoclub, era como ir directamente a la fuente de información. Aparcó, bajó del coche y picó al timbre… No tardó mucho la señora Martin en abrirle y hacerle pasar, agradecida de que Lydia tuviera amigos que se preocuparan por ella.<p>

Subieron por las escaleras y la madre de Lydia lo condujo a la habitación de ésta, cuando abrió la puerta… Se quedó sin habla. Lydia estaba allí estirada, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo, enfundada en un ceñido camisón de color azul con puntilla en los bordes. Ir a casa de Lydia había sido una _muy buena_ idea.

.-Ha venido… Stiles a verte, cielo. –Anunció la señora Martin, señalando al chico que se limitó a saludarla con la cabeza. Lydia volteó en la cama para mirarles, haciendo que la falda se le subiese levemente hacia arriba.- Se acaba de tomar un tranquilizante… -murmuró, nerviosa, por lo bajo, esperando que solo él la escuchara. Le sonrió amablemente.- Pero pasa… Puedes pasar. –Le dio una palmadita en el hombro, se dio media vuelta y se marchó por dónde había venido.-

.-¿Qué narices es un Stiles? –Lydia susurró casi para sí misma, en un tono misterioso. Se dejó caer en la cama y, tras unos segundos, volvió a incorporarse apoyándose en un solo brazo.- Oh, tú. –Le miró, sonriente.- ¿Qué haces… aquí?

.-_Ouhhmmm_… -Se movió nervioso, desviando la mirada hacia la habitación tratando de encontrar un poco de calma.- Quería saber… Si estabas bien. –Volvió sus ojos a ella, Lydia había conseguido sentarse y daba unas palmadas sobre la cama… Invitándole a sentarse cerca de ella. Stiles tragó saliva pero no se lo pensó ni un segundo, se deslizó hasta sentarse a su lado.- He venido porque estaba preocupado… Por ti. Hoy no has venido a clase y… Sabiendo lo que pasó ayer… -Lydia se entretenía jugando con uno de sus mechones de pelo, con aire de ensoñación.- ¿Cómo estás…? –Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la pelirroja movió su mano para acariciarle el brazo mientras se iba incorporándose más, acercándose a su rostro.-

.-Estoy… -Hizo rolar sus ojos, juguetonamente, y se quedó quieta, muy quieta cerca de su rostro. Desde esa distancia Stiles podía apreciar aún más sus ojos verdes… Sus adorables pecas…- Fantástica. –Se echó a reír y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente. Stiles río con nerviosismo, pero acabó suspirando y echando un vistazo a las pastillas que restaban en la mesita de noche de la pelirroja. De seguro que se habría tomado más de una…-

.-Lydia… -Se adelantó en su dirección y, un poco dudoso, posó su mano sobre la suya.- ¿Qué viste anoche? –La pelirroja le miró con ojos desorbitados y un atisbo de miedo cruzó su mirada.- Podría… ¿Podría haber sido un… león de montaña? –Lydia asintió de inmediato, como en un instinto.- ¿Seguro que viste un león de montaña o lo repites por qué te lo dijo la policía? –Ella le miró por unos segundos, confundida, y volvió a incorporarse despacio. Abrió sus labios para decirle algo… Pero al último instante los cerró, puso los ojos en blanco y cayó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Stiles. Que dio un bote al encontrarse en esa situación.-

* * *

><p>A Isaac le costaba seguir el ritmo de la castaña. Catherine se movía sigilosa por las estanterías de la librería más grande de Beacon Hills –y, de hecho, la más antigua-, parecía que buscaba algo en concreto, pero cuando le preguntaba… ella tendía a responderle que solo miraba. La observaba a través de las hileras de libros, con la mirada iluminada, mirando libro tras libro, estante tras estante.<p>

La excusa de que se había apuntado para buscar también material de lectura había quedado por los suelos. No sabía que buscar, ni dónde buscar, ni que hacer aparte de seguirla de un lado a otro. ¿Y si escogía un libro que a ella no le gustaba? ¿Y si a razón de eso desistía y decía pasar de él –como el resto de alumnos del instituto?

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se detuvo y lo sacó. Su corazón dio un brinco al leer el nombre de su padre en la pantalla. Le había mentido diciéndole que tenía que ir a la biblioteca en busca de libros para un trabajo… No era una mentira completa, de hecho, estaba rodeado de libros. ¿_No_? Tembloroso, colgó la llamada, no dispuesto a cogérsela. No iba a dejar que su padre siempre arruinase su vida… no podía pasarse su adolescencia trabajando en el cementerio y estudiando para conseguir sobresalientes. La vida no se reducía a eso. Habían más cosas. Había más experiencias.

Guardó el teléfono y alzó su mirada, en busca de Catherine… Pero ella no se encontraba allí. Se había marchado. No estaba por ninguna parte… ¿Y si le había dado esquinazo? ¿Y si le había dejado en la librería, yéndose a otra parte –quizás había estado esperando un despiste para deshacerse de él…?

De repente dio un sobresalto cuando alguien chocó contra él, contra su espalda, y unos brazos lo envolvieron por un segundo… Hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo estaba abrazando, sino que le pasaba un libro, mostrándoselo. Miró de reojo y vio a Catherine asomar su cabeza por uno de sus laterales, aún con el libro frente a él.

.-¿Has leído alguna vez a Dickens? –Negó con la cabeza y dio un respingo cuando se percató de lo muy pegada que se encontraba a él.- ¿No? ¿En serio? –Arqueó una ceja y luego, se echó a reír.- ¿Y qué clase de infancia has tenido sino has leído _Oliver Twist_? –Se separó de él, cosa que Isaac lamentó, y cogió el libro para cubrirse el rostro con, mostrándole la portada. Isaac podía apreciar el dibujo de un niño con las mejillas sucias y una gorra vieja, unas letras rojas bien grandes indicaban el título del libro: _Oliver Twist_, por _Charles Dickens_.- _La conciencia de su soledad en el mundo penetró, por primera vez, en su tierno corazón_. –Citó y apartó el libro de su cara.- Lo leí cuando era pequeña. Fue uno de los primeros regalos que mi padre me hizo cuando nos marchamos de Beacon Hills… -Movió su cabeza, distraída.- Hasta entonces no había leído mucho… Pero desde que lo leí, no paré de hacerlo. –Miró al libro y luego a Isaac, que seguía con la misma expresión de estupefacción con la que lo había encontrado.- ¿_Qué_? ¿No te gusta? –Puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? –Se encogió, incómoda.- ¿Quién era…? ¿Tienes que irte? –Preguntó, señalando el teléfono de su bolsillo.-

.-No… No tengo que… _No era nada_. –Parpadeó varias veces y finalmente se aclaró la voz, para despejarse.- No he leído nunca _Oliver Twist_. –y, aunque no lo admitió, nunca había tenido intención de hacerlo… Al menos no hasta ahora. Alargó la mano y sujetó el libro con cautela, Catherine aún le miraba confundida, esperando que le diese una explicación por su comportamiento.- ¿Esto era lo que buscabas? –La chica se encogió de hombros, desviando su mirada.-

.-No te veía muy decidido… Así que he pensado que éste te gustaría. –Sonrió y volvió su mirada a él, divertida.- ¿Por qué… a quién no le puede gustar Dickens? –Cambió de peso de un lado a otro cuando observó que el móvil de Isaac volvía a vibrar.- Si tienes que… -Sacó su teléfono y volvió a colgar, sin molestarse a mirar la pantalla. Seguro que era su padre, insistiendo en saber _qué_ estaba haciendo a _cada_ segundo (asegurándose de que cumplía con las normas impuestas)- ¿Entonces puedo seguir mirando más libros? –Isaac le sonrió y Catherine le devolvió el gesto, con inocencia.-

* * *

><p>Stiles se había levantado, situándose cerca de la puerta, sin saber muy bien si marcharse o no. Era inútil tratar de hablar con Lydia… Estaba tan colocada debido a los medicamentos que no sacaba nada en claro acerca de lo ocurrido la pasada noche. Lydia se mantenía tumbada en la cama, ahora despierta, pero prácticamente perdida en el limbo de sus pensamientos internos.<p>

.-Bueno… -Susurró el chico, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia detrás.- Pues… Me voy. –Cogió la puerta, con intención de marcharse y cerrarla tras de sí.- Espero que te recuperes pronto… De tu estrés… -Dio un paso para alejarse, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.- Estrés post traumático supongo… Adiós, Lydia.

.-Mmmm… -Se detuvo, en seco. Ni siquiera era una palabra, pero daba igual, dijese lo que dijese se iba a parar a escucharla.- Quédate. –dijo, finalmente, con tono suplicante. Y no tuvo ni que repetírselo. Stiles abrió la puerta y volvió dentro de la habitación, cerrándola tras de él. Lydia se había adelantado, acariciando la parte de la cama que había dejado libre al levantarse antes.- Por favor… Quédate… -Prácticamente salió disparado para sentarse de nuevo, a su lado. Lydia le sonrió, agradecida, y se incorporó mejor, alargando una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla del chico, en una caricia, como había hecho con la cama.- Quédate… -Le suplicó nuevamente, acercándose aún más, capturando su rostro con ambas manos.- Por favor… Jackson.

Se apartó inmediatamente de ella, casi bruscamente. Lydia parpadeó un par de veces hasta que suspiró y se echó en la cama, quedándose boca arriba mirando el techo.

.-Supongo que sí que es hora de irse… -Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, que se había quedado completamente dormida. Se levantó de la cama despacio y dio un paso para alejarse, pero justo en ese momento el móvil de Lydia resonó en la habitación, captando su atención.-

* * *

><p>A la décima llamada no había podido más y, asegurándose de alejarse de Catherine –que estaba inmersa en una montaña de libros decidiendo cual quedarse- para que ésta no lo oyera, descolgó para enfrentarse a la ira de su padre, que lo demandaba en el cementerio, pues argumentaba necesitar su ayuda desesperadamente –de lo contrario, le dijo, nunca hubiese llamado interrumpiendo sus horas de estudio… Isaac suspiró, echó un vistazo a la McCall, que le miraba por encima de uno de los libros. <em>Ella no le había dejado. Se había ido en busca del libro que había encontrado oportuno para él.<em> Isaac bajó su mirada y apartó el teléfono de su oído, su dedo se encaminó tembloroso hacia la pantalla… Con intención de colgar.

Pero finalmente volvió a colocarse el móvil cerca de la oreja, asegurándole a su padre que estaría en el cementerio en menos de quince minutos.

* * *

><p>Stiles estaba en su habitación, decidiendo si borrar o no el video que Lydia tenía acerca de lo ocurrido en el videoclub. En él se veía claramente a un monstruo, con forma de lobo, inmenso, de ojos rojos. Ese debía de ser el alpha… Tenía un aspecto muy escalofriante, capaz de hacerle helar los huesos de su cuerpo. Había llamado a Scott en busca de consejo, pero, una vez más, había saltado el contestador… ¿Qué debía de hacer…? ¿Borrarlo? ¿Dejarlo y arriesgarse a que Lydia lo enseñara a las autoridades, descubriendo así la existencia de hombres lobo? Estaba hecho un lío.<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine alzó su vista. La habitación de Stiles tenía luz, por lo que debía de encontrarse en ella. Se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, pero se detuvo antes de picar al timbre… No quería encontrarse con el sheriff precisamente ahora, de seguro que le haría muchas preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder –como todas las referentes a Rafael. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió sobre sus pasos para observar mejor la ventana. Era un primer piso… De pequeña había escalado por la canaleta, pero no estaba segura de si ésta aguantaría su peso actual. Se mordió el labio inferior y, armándose de valor, empezó a trepar.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles colgó el teléfono por tercera vez, Scott no daba signos de vida. Tiró el móvil a la cama y dejó caer en la silla de su ordenador, exhausto. Justo en ese instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y John Stilinski apareció en el marco.<p>

.-Dime que voy a escuchar hoy cosas buenas en la reunión de profesores… -su hijo le dedicó una expresión inocente, de no haber roto un plato en su vida. John carraspeó.- Cosas como que apruebas todo y que tienes un buen comportamiento… -Stiles intensificó su mirada y el sheriff puso los ojos en blanco.- Aghh… Lo imaginaba. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza por un segundo, volteó y se marchó. No tardó ni un segundo en volver sobre sus pasos, asomando su cabeza por la puerta abierta.- Dile a Cathy de mi parte, que la próxima vez puede entrar por la puerta. –Stiles parpadeó, confundido, y no fue hasta que el sheriff señaló la ventana que no la vio fuera. John arqueó una ceja, y aunque muchas preguntas y dudas le atormentaban… decidió que ya iba a tener bastantes disgustos en la reunión como para añadir algo más.-

.-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Preguntó, con los ojos en blanco, mientras abría la ventana para ayudarla a entrar y así impedir que cayese hacia atrás. Catherine le pidió disculpas con la mirada y trepó hasta entrar por la ventana, tropezándose al dar el último paso.- Mi padre va a pensar que… -Se calló y dejó volver internamente la imaginación en su cabeza.- Me va a caer una buena charla.

.-No seas exagerado… -Refunfuñó y se sacudió el polvo y la suciedad de la ropa.- Tú te cuelas por la ventana de Scott muchas veces y Melissa nunca ha pensado mal de vosotros, ¿verdad? –Stiles se la quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados.- Además, me ha pillado muchas veces antes entrando por la ventana.

.-Ya, pero tenías siete años y estabas en la edad de la inocencia. –Catherine arqueó una ceja al escucharle y Stiles resopló.- Da igual… -Movió su cabeza, viendo el teléfono de Lydia sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Debía de enseñárselo…? ¿Enseñarle a lo que se enfrentaban? ¿A la criatura que los llamaba las noches de luna llena? Meneó su cabeza, no era una buena idea… Eliminaría el archivo, y ya está.- ¿Y bien? –Cathy se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, sentándose como si estuviera en su propia casa.-

.-¿Y bien _qué_? –Se miraron, en silencio, ella sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, quería una explicación acerca de porque había trepado por la canaleta en vez de haber usado la puerta. Catherine se removió incómoda. Había querido pedirle a Stiles que hablara con su padre, que lo convenciera de investigar un poco al padre de Isaac… No le daba buena espina. Había algo… Algo que la escamaba.- Yo… -Stiles se había sentado en la silla del ordenador y miraba distraído un móvil que no era suyo, prácticamente ignorándola.- ¿Qué crees que dirán de mí en la reunión de padres?

.-¿Estás preocupada por eso? –Preguntó, confundido, alzando la mirada del móvil para posarla en Cathy.- No deberías… Has sacado muy buenas notas. –Catherine parpadeó varias veces seguidas.-

.-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Entrecerró los ojos.- Yo no te lo he dicho en ningún momento… -Stiles se encogió de hombros y leyó la pantalla del teléfono: ¿_está seguro de querer eliminar este archivo_? Sin pensárselo, clicó en el _Sí_.- No digas nada… Tomaré tu silencio como que me has estado espiando cual acosador. –Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo de la habitación.- Podría preguntarle a tu padre acerca de lo que hacen con los acosadores. –Resopló. El Stilinski estaba tan inmerso en el teléfono que no le estaba prestando nada de atención, no era tan divertido mofarse de él si ni siquiera la miraba. Molesta, se cruzó de brazos, aún estirada en la cama.- Genial. –Suspiró.-

.-¿_Oliver Twist_? –La sacó de sus pensamientos, de repente, y vio que señalaba la bolsa con la que iba cargada. Al ser transparente, dejaba de entrever perfectamente la portada del libro. Isaac se había marchado tan rápidamente que había dejado el libro en cualquier instante, nervioso, excusándose mientras caminaba a toda prisa. Catherine había decidido comprarlo por su cuenta para llevárselo al día siguiente, al menos así tendría una excusa para hablar con él. Volteó su cabeza, y miró a Stiles, que ya había dejado el móvil sobre el escritorio de nuevo.- ¿Es que nunca has leído _Oliver Twist_? –Preguntó, con tono de reproche. Cathy lo miró curiosa, no ofendida.- Si nunca has leído Oliver Twist… Nunca has tenido infancia, McCall.

* * *

><p>Melissa había llegado tarde por culpa de unos imprevistos en el trabajo, por suerte el profesor Harris la había esperado… Aunque lo había hecho con cara de pocos amigos mientras sorbía de un vaso de plástico que tenía aroma de café. Se disculpó y tomó el asiento frente a él, nerviosa comprobó que el asiento contiguo al suyo también estaba vacío. Scott aún no había llegado… Y eso que debía estar ahí, era su obligación. Tragó saliva y sacó su teléfono para llamarle, pero saltó el buzón de voz.<p>

.-¿Y si empezamos ya…? –La interrumpió Harris, tirando el vaso a la basura. Melissa asintió despacio, incómoda por su mirada.- Últimamente… -Abrió una libreta con varias notas apuntadas que la McCall no pudo llegar a leer bien, pues Harris se las guardaba para sí mismo.- Últimamente la cabeza de Scott está en otra parte, al igual que su cuerpo… -Alzó su mirada, con ojos hostiles.- Personalmente creo que tiene que ver con su situación en casa. –Melissa inspiró aire sonoramente y se irguió en su silla.-

.-Personalmente no sé a qué se refiere con lo de _situación en casa_. –Harris carraspeó.-

.-En concreto a la falta de una figura autoritaria. –Respondió tajantemente.-

.-Pues yo soy la figura autoritaria. –Le cortó antes de que dijera algo más, Harris entornó los ojos malhumorado.-

.-Perdone… No me he explicado bien. –Cerró la libreta y se acomodó más en la silla.- Me refiero a la falta de una figura paterna… Según su informe, se divorció de su marido y éste obtuvo la custodia de Catherine McCall. ¿No es así? –Ladeó su cabeza.- ¿Por qué no se llevó a Scott también? Es inusual que dos gemelos queden separados.

.-Estamos más tranquilo sin él. –Dijo automáticamente, mirándole a la cara.- Y sobre lo de la custodia… Es un tema que me temo que no le incumbe, señor Harris, fue una decisión que tomamos mi ex marido y yo.

.-¿Scott piensa lo mismo? ¿Qué está _mejor _sin tu padre? –Melissa le miró confundida, no entendiendo a dónde iba a llegar con tanta pregunta acerca de Rafael.- ¿Y Catherine? ¿Piensa lo mismo ella que su hermano? ¿Qué usted? Ha vivido muchos años con su padre… Sus notas son inmejorables, aunque sus actitudes sociales…

.-Creo que estamos mejor sin él y que mis hijos apoyan mis decisiones. –Le interrumpió bruscamente.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme? –Se levantó de la silla antes de darle la oportunidad tan siquiera de decir una palabra más.- _Personalmente_ creo que esta reunión no ha servido para nada, profesor Harris.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo ;)<strong>


	8. Night School

**¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Pero, de nuevo, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre… Decir que he leído los reviews, pero no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, soy un desastre! Los agradezco de todo corazón. ¡Millones de gracias a Jorge y a Violet Smoak! (y también a Silvia por tener tanta paciencia conmigo, además de a Carol que me da algunos detalles del **_**El Crisol**_** –yo estoy en proceso de leérmelo aún, yup.)**

**¡Bueno, en fin, ahí va el capítulo! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wolves are not ruled by law. They are ruled by the Alpha-wolf's policy.<em>"  
><strong>Richard Kelly Hoskins<strong>

Catherine despertó de golpe cuando una mano se posó sobre su boca, silenciándola en mitad de la noche. Automáticamente su instinto le dijo que debía de luchar, de retorcerse, apartarse de ese agarre; pero desistió al ver a Derek al lado de su cama, con su mano extendida como si fuese lo más habitual del mundo. La castaña arqueó una ceja, confundida. Posó su atención en sus propios labios, tapados por la mano del Hale, y luego en él, preguntándole con su mirada que estaba ocurriendo. Derek colocó su dedo índice sobre los suyos, pidiéndole silencio, y entonces la soltó con cautela, valorando a cada instante si debía o no retirar su mano.

Catherine se incorporó en la cama, sin apartar la mirada del hombre lobo, se preguntaba millones de cosas, pero sin duda la más importante era…: ¿_Qué diantres estaba haciendo Derek Hale en su casa a esas horas de la noche_? Derek, no parecía nervioso sino muy seguro de sí mismo, se sentó en el viejo baúl de su habitación cuando supo con certeza que ella no se iba a echar a gritar. Cathy parpadeó varias veces hasta que adaptó sus ojos a la oscuridad y distinguió levemente sus facciones, mantenía una expresión seria, casi inescrutable.

.-¿Dónde está tu hermano, Catherine? –Preguntó con neutralidad, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Cathy negó con la cabeza muy lentamente, no tenía ni idea a que se estaba refiriendo… Hasta dónde ella sabía, Scott debía de estar durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la suya. Pero al parecer, y dada la pregunta de Derek, no debía de ser así.- No _debería_ salir a jugar a estar horas de la noche él solo, es peligroso. –Entonces, de repente, se agachó alargando su brazo, para coger algo que había en el suelo.- Bien, otra pregunta. –Catherine vio lo que estaba cogiendo, era uno de sus libros. Derek se lo lanzó a la cama y éste aterrizó sobre su regazo como si nada, al parecer el lobo tenía muy buena puntería.- ¿Quién te dio el libro? –La joven McCall no lo miró, tenía sus ojos centrados en la portada de _El crisol_, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.- Es una edición muy antigua y, además, -se levantó, alzándose, Catherine desvió su mirada hasta él. Derek parecía enfadado, molesto, pero sobretodo… Desconfiado. No había rastro del chico con el que había conversado en el coche el otro día, ahora parecía amenazante.- tiene notas en las páginas. Escritas a mano.

.-Fue un regalo. –Apretó el libro contra ella, temerosa de que fuera a quitárselo o a romperlo… Era demasiado valioso como para permitirse el lujo de perderlo de nuevo.- ¿Qué más te dará? –Se removió en la cama, alejándose de él, temblando.- Es solo un libro, una obra de teatro… –Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Ambos sabían que había algo más, algo que iba más allá de los relatos que Miller había descrito inocentemente.- ¿Es porque tu familia sale nombrada? –Murmuró, por lo bajo, con miedo de estar metiendo aún más en la pata.- El reverendo _Hale_.

.-Mi familia es muy antigua, es cierto. –Contestó, interrumpiéndola.- Pero no todos somos hombres lobo, no todos nacemos _así_. –Catherine se encogió sobre si misma cuando no pudo huir más pues se dio contra el cabezal. Derek, sin decir nada más, se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de mirarla muy seriamente.-

.-Se fiaron de su palabra. –Siguió cuando vio que él no iba a seguir hablando, sino que había dejado las palabras en el aire, sin intención de seguir con la conversación a pesar de que Derek la había iniciado.- El reverendo Hale examinaba los casos y asesoraba en la identificación de brujas… -Tragó saliva y esperó algo de su parte, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.- Bueno, supongo que identificación de _hombres y mujeres lobo_. –La puerta de su habitación se entreabrió levemente y una cabeza negruzca asomó por el hueco, de inmediato posó sus ojos claros en el lobo, que ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, y bufó mientras se curvaba hacia arriba, erizándose.- ¡Salem! –El animal salió corriendo en dirección a su ama, saltó sobre la cama y no tuvo reparos en enseñarle las uñas al Hale, que de inmediato respondió con un gruñido que hizo callar al gato de golpe. Catherine puso los ojos en blanco.- Está claro que no te gustan demasiado los animales…

.-No, son ellos a los que no les gustamos. –Contestó secamente y se levantó de la cama, sin apartar los ojos del gato que no dejaba de gruñirle y bufarle.- Sobre todo a los gatos, son los primeros en detectar que somos… _diferentes_. –Entrecerró los ojos, malhumorado.- La persona que te regaló el libro también te dio al gato, ¿no es cierto? –Catherine asintió muy lentamente, pues era cierto, era la misma persona.- Que coincidencia. –Chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada.- Los hombres lobo no son los únicos que permanecen desde entonces…

.-¿Qué quieres decir con…? –De repente, escucharon un ruido en la habitación de al lado. Catherine se levantó de un bote de la cama, obligando al gato a arrinconarse contra la pared, y miró a Derek con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Scott. –Ambos corriendo hasta la estancia de dónde procedían los ruidos, encontraron al menor de los gemelos entrando por la ventana de un salto y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.- ¡Scott! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El McCall les explicó, por encima, lo que había ocurrido. Había salido a hurtadillas de su habitación sin que Catherine lo supiera para encontrarse con Allison, no había entrado en detalles acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo, pero Scott había tenido que irse cuando Christopher Argent había entrado en la habitación en el momento menos oportuno. Por suerte, no los había pillado. Scott, entonces, se había marchado con la intención de volver a casa… Pero antes de echar a andar, lo había sentido… Una presencia acercándose a él. _El Alpha_. Había visto sus ojos rojos mirándole con fiereza.

.-¿Y qué ha pasado entonces? –Demandó Derek, sin poder tener más paciencia.- ¿Te ha dicho algo? –Scott resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, se llevó las manos a la cintura con una mueca en el rostro.-

.-Sí, claro, me contó el parte meteorológico. –Derek entrecerró los ojos, malhumorado de escucharle bromear con la situación. Catherine miraba a uno y al otro, tratado de captar algo con sentido en la conversación.- No… ¡No he hablado con él! –Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo, nervioso.- No hubo tiempo tampoco… Se marchó en cuanto se percató de que le estaba mirando.

.-¿Qué sensación te dio? –Preguntó nuevamente el Hale, pasando del último comentario del McCall. Scott parpadeó, confundido, y esperó a que se explicara un poco mejor. Derek refunfuñó por lo bajo, cansado de tener que dar tantas explicaciones, no estaba acostumbrado a ello…- Recuerda la sensibilidad de tus sentidos… -Murmuró, intentando que la rabia no impregnase sus explicaciones.- La comunicación no tiene por qué ser hablada… ¿Qué sentimiento percibiste? Con tu oído, tu olfato, tus ojos…

.-Rabia. –Interrumpió Scott, recordando el momento.- Pero no rabia hacia mí… No… -Meneó la cabeza.- Pero era rabia, seguro, la he sentido… En especial cuando… -Bajó la mirada, concentrándose en sus recuerdos. Cada detalle… Cada movimiento… Cada esencia… Acudía a su mente con gran facilidad.- En especial cuando dibujó la espiral. –Derek parpadeó, ahora era él el confundido.- Dibujó una espiral en el vaho condensado en la ventana de un coche… -La mirada del lobo se volvió misteriosa, con demasiados toques contradictorios. Confusión, pero a la vez parecía que sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Hostil, pero con intención de explicarles algo más.- Esa mirada no me gusta nada… Me asusta.

.-No… -Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro y echó a andar en dirección a la puerta tras echarle una mirada de reojo a Catherine, que trataba de procesar toda la información.- No es nada. –Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar tan siquiera el umbral, Scott lo agarró de un brazo con fuerza, deteniéndolo.-

.-¡Espera! –Pidió, con tono desesperado.- ¡Espera un segundo, Derek…! No puedes dejarme así… -Miró a su hermana, que se mantenía en el sitio, con la mirada perdida. Entonces volvió su atención al Hale, que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Scott lo estuviera agarrando de ese modo.- No es justo pedirme que confíe en ti y luego guardarme secretos. –Derek se zafó de su agarre con facilidad y le dio la espalda, ocultándole la expresión de su rostro.- Enterraste a tu hermana bajo una espiral… ¿Qué significado tiene?

.-No quieras saberlo. –Contestó de inmediato y sus puños se cerraron de golpe, con fuerza, como si estuviese a punto de golpear a alguien.- Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepáis. –Fue a marcharse, pero se detuvo al último instante, volteándose para mirar al McCall.- Reúnete conmigo mañana… Cuando acabes de tu trabajo en la clínica, nos vemos en el aparcamiento del instituto. –Y entonces se marchó, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Scott tras él.-

.-¡Esto es un _sinsentido_! –gritó, desesperado, y se dejó caer en el borde de su cama, derrotado.- No solo tengo que lidiar con esto, sino también con que Stiles me está ignorando. –Alzó su mirada, posándola en su hermana que seguía absorta en sus propios pensamientos, distraída de la conversación.- Cathy… -Ella dio un bote y le sonrió a medias, nerviosa.- Arreglare las cosas, ¿vale? –Había esperado que su hermana se marchase como Derek, dando un portazo, pero en cambio se mantuvo en el sitio, sonriéndole, intentando animarle con la expresión de su rostro. Como cuando eran pequeños y necesitaban el apoyo del otro, algo con lo que siempre habían podido contar.-

* * *

><p>Aunque Scott lo intentaba por todos los medios, evitar a Allison resultaba casi imposible –el chico pretendía, en realidad, protegerla de él mismo no darle la espalda. Allison le subía las pulsaciones y eso hacía que tendiese a transformarse, no podía permitirse cambiar frente a ella… Por lo que había decidido que lo mejor era intentar evitarla. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, siempre acababa encontrándosela de frente. Finalmente, la campana sonó, indicando la siguiente clase, y Scott corrió hacia ella aliviado –pues esa no la compartía con la Argent.<p>

Entró en clase, detectando enseguida a Stiles, sentado en la penúltima fila, con la mirada puesta al frente. Lo saludó desde la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza, pero éste únicamente le devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos. Scott resopló y corrió a sentarse tras de él, por suerte había un sitio libre, dejando la mochila en el suelo, al lado de su pupitre.

.-¿Sigues sin querer hablarme? –Preguntó en voz baja, adelantándose para que solo él pudiese escucharle. Stiles no hizo señas de estar prestándole atención, por lo que prosiguió.- Cathy no quiso decirme la razón… -Vio que el Stilinski se removía incómodo en su silla, pero siguió sin darse la vuelta.- ¿Y si te digo que Derek va a ayudarme esta noche…? ¿También me ignoraras? –Bajó la mirada, entristecido.- Quiero acabar con todo esto antes de que más gente salga herida… -Stiles hizo una mueca y se adelantó en su pupitre.-

.-Si te hablara… -dijo de repente, lo suficientemente alto para que Scott lo escuchara.- Te diría que eres idiota por confiar en él. –Chasqueó la lengua, asqueado.- Pero como no te hablo… -Cogió su lápiz y empezó a garabatear en su cuaderno, haciendo ver que lo estaba ignorando nuevamente. Pero la curiosidad empezó a crecer dentro suyo, haciéndose insoportable.- ¡Está bien! –Se dio la vuelta, mirándole, aún enfadado.- Maldita sea mi curiosidad… ¿Qué te ha dicho?

* * *

><p>Isaac no estaba por ninguna parte, o había decidido saltarse las clases sin ningún motivo aparente o bien se había puesto enfermo y no lo había comunicado al profesorado… Catherine se había quedado mirando el único pupitre vacío en las clases, preguntándose la razón de ello –y luego recordaba cómo había salido de la librería, prácticamente sin despedirse, con una mirada que no avecinaba nada bueno…<p>

En parte, detestaba sentirse tan preocupada por lo que le hubiese ocurrido, por lo que le estuviera pasando. Cuando había acudido a Beacon Hills, no lo había hecho en búsqueda de un amigo, de un novio, de una familia… Pero se había dado de bruces prácticamente con las tres cosas –aunque, siendo realistas, Isaac nunca le había pedido _salir salir_, sino que se limitaba a dejar insinuaciones, como si esperase que ella diese el último paso.

En San Francisco, en cambio, nunca se había sentido atraída por esos pupitres vacíos –pensando que habría pasado con los alumnos ausentes. No había tenido la necesidad de ir a una librería con alguien, elegirle un libro, pensar en sus gustos, preguntarse qué habría detrás de esa mirada triste y distante… Lo que si había tenido, sin embargo, era una familia. Su padre, un padre que la había mandado bien lejos sin ninguna explicación razonable aparente –además, no cogía a sus llamadas, solo se limitaba a responderle mensajes de texto que parecían cifrados y, en muchas ocasiones, inentendibles.

¿Y amigos…? Nadie de su edad, ninguno de su clase. No le gustaban sus compañeros, prefería ignorarlos y sentirse apartada a tener que forzar una conversación con alguno de ellos. Ella ya tenía a alguien. Alguien a quién confiarle sus problemas, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones de futuro. Ya tenía a alguien con quien hablar de chicos, de ropa, de libros, de películas… Alguien que la acompañaba al cine, a las librerías.

_Alguien que le regalaba libros misteriosos y un gato_.

.-¡Cat-Cat! –La voz de Kim la sobresaltó, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos de inmediato. La ojiazul se encontraba frente a su pupitre, de pie, con la mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros. Prácticamente todos los alumnos se habían marchado y solo quedaban ellas dos y el profesor, que se limitaba a recoger con parsimonia todas sus pertenencias.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy distraída… -Catherine suspiró y se encogió de hombros, sin querer contarle lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.- Puedes contármelo… -Alzó su mirada. Kim estaba nerviosa, con la mirada baja, como si temiese su respuesta a continuación.-

.-Lo sé. –Le sonrío, tratando de tranquilizarla, y se puso de pie tras coger sus libros.- Estoy un poco preocupada por mi padre… No es nada grave. –Kim asintió muy despacio y la siguió cuando echó a andar hacia la puerta con pasos torpes.- Seguro que está muy ocupado con su trabajo… Pero me gustaría que al menos me llamara de vez en cuando. –Resopló y le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera hasta las taquillas, pues tenía que hacerse con el libro de química antes.- Oye. –Una idea le cruzó rápidamente la cabeza mientras se peleaba con el candado.- ¿Por qué no salimos tú y yo después de clase? –Aunque Kim se había autoproclamado su amiga en el instituto, lo cierto era que nunca se habían visto fuera de él… Salvo para ir al cementerio claro, y aquello no había sido la mejor de las distracciones.- No sé… A tomar un café y ver alguna peli. ¿Te apetece? –Desvió su mirada de su taquilla abierta a Kim, que parecía sorprendida. Mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca a medio camino de estar cerrada y de estar a punto de decir algo.- O podemos ir de compras… O… No sé, lo que te apetezca… -Cogió el libro de química y cerró la taquilla de un golpe seco.- ¿No quieres?

.-Es que… -Kim parpadeó y desvió su mirada constantemente, echa un manojo de nervios. Cogió aire y dio un pequeño salto mientras una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, animada.- ¡_Vale_! –Cathy frunció el ceño confundida, Kim parecía haber recibido el mejor regalo de su vida de repente.- ¡Seguro que nos lo pasaremos en grande! –Se enganchó a su brazo una vez que Cathy sujetó sus libros bajo su axila con fuerza, la Harris rio y empezó a parlotear acerca de todas las películas de las que había oído hablar a la gente y que le gustaría poder ver alguna vez. Por como lo decía, Catherine tuvo la sensación de que nunca antes había ido al cine con nadie que no fuera su padre, lo cual, la entristeció… Confirmándole que Kim no había tenido amigas antes, ni siquiera la que había ido a visitar al hospital.-

* * *

><p>Stiles siguió con la mirada a Catherine mientras ésta y Kim pasaban por su lado hablando acerca de algo que no pudo coger, iban en dirección contraria por lo que pronto se alejaron de ellos. Cathy sabía muy bien porque estaba ignorando a Scott, pero no se lo había dicho a su hermano… No le había comentado lo muy enfadado que estaba con él por no devolverle las llamadas cuando más lo necesitaba, por prestar más atención a Allison que a él. Quiso agradecérselo, pero ella ya se había alejado, junto con su nueva amiga.<p>

.-Entonces… -Volvió su atención a Scott, que no parecía haberse percatado de nada, ni siquiera de que su gemela había acabado de pasar por su lado.- ¿Quiere que despiertes lo peor de tu instinto animal…? –El McCall asintió muy despacio, recordando la conversación telefónica que había tenido con Derek esa misma mañana. El Hale le había llamado para darle detalles acerca de lo que iban a hacer esa noche, en el aparcamiento del instituto. Sobre todo había especificado que, bajo ningún concepto, podía venir acompañado.- Corrígeme si me equivoco… Pero siempre que lo haces, intentas matar a alguien. –Scott puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle.- Y casi siempre soy yo.

.-Lo sé. –Tragó salivo y meneó la cabeza, intentando no dejarse llevar por los nervios.- Creo que es lo que quiere que haga… Que intente matar a alguien. –Desvió su mirada, posándola en Stiles que parecía a punto de estallar en un parloteo incesante.- Quiere que mate al Alpha. –El moreno lo detuvo dándole un golpecito en el hombro y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos en silencio, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.- Creo que es eso lo que Derek quiere… Juntos somos más fuertes… Más que si va él solo.

.-De acuerdo. –Scott entrecerró los ojos al escucharle. ¿Estaba de acuerdo con que se convirtiera en un asesino? El Alpha había hecho muchas cosas malvadas… Pero él, Scott McCall, no era un asesino. Ni siquiera uno de justiciero. Nada justificaba tener que matar.- Después de que curres… -Cogió aire, como si tratase de recuperar todo el valor que se le había escapado en las anteriores respiraciones.- Iré contigo.

Scott quiso protestar al escucharle, pero ya era tarde, Stiles había dado la conversación por terminada en cuanto habían entrado al vestuario de los chicos, para prepararse para el entrenamiento. El McCall emitió un gemido de horror, pero se retuvo de decir lo que pensaba. Quizás no era tan mala idea llevar a Stiles… Quizás su amigo podía recordarle su lado humano, evitando que las cosas se desmadrasen. Suspiró y se dispuso a cambiarse, pero un olor captó su atención e hizo que le entraran arcadas. Olía como si algo se estuviese _pudriendo_…

* * *

><p>Jackson se apoyó contra las taquillas del vestuario, intentando mantener el equilibrio, y se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir el vómito. Danny había insistido en quedarse con él, ya que no tenía buena cara, pero finalmente el entrenador le había obligado a salir al campo. Ahora estaba solo, sudoroso y pálido. Tambaleante fue hasta el lavamanos, una vez allí se sujetó con fuerza a la pieza de mármol y agachó la cabeza. No pudo más y vomitó.<p>

Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero las arcadas no se detenían. Gimió, enfermizamente y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hundidos en profundas ojeras negras.

Entonces, notó un pinchazo en la parte de detrás de la nuca. Hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano a la zona para desengancharse el apósito con cuidado, cuando lo tuvo fuera miró las gasas… Estaban llenas de pus y olía como si se estuviese pudriendo.

.-¿Jackson…? –Preguntó una vocecita tímida, que resonó por todo el vestuario vacío. Jackson levantó su mirada, posándola en el espejo, viendo la imagen de Kim acercarse reflejada en el espejo.- ¿Te encuentras bien…? –Preocupada, se acercó más rápidamente a él, pero el chico se volvió y alargó una mano, indicándole que se detuviera.- No tienes buena cara… Pareces… Enfermo. –Kim se paró en seco al ver que no quería que se le acercarse.-

.-¿Qué haces aquí, _Valentina_? –Kim se revolvió incómoda, cuando la llamaba de ese modo, con ese apodo, significaba que no estaba de demasiado buen humor (lo cual era casi siempre últimamente).- Márchate antes de que te vea alguien. –Le gruñó y movió la mano para señalarle la puerta del vestuario, pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro, seguía mirándole con esa mirada… esos ojos preocupados.- ¡Márchate, Kim! –Volteó, enfrentándose directamente a ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Deberías estar con _Salem_.

.-Su nombre es _Catherine_, Jackson. –Le corrigió, con un hilo de voz, temerosa de desencadenar algo mucho peor que sus gritos. El capitán del equipo entrecerró los ojos, molesto, pero quieto en el mismo sitio.- Oye… Creo… Creo que… -Bajó su mirada. Hoy se había decidido por unas manoletinas con un estampado de pequeños corazones rojos, de pequeña había tenido unas parecidas… Se las había comprado su madre con toda la ilusión del mundo, Kim aún recordaba su rostro alegre, antes de torcerse por culpa de la depresión.- Creo que… -La gárgara se le había secado de golpe, impidiéndole hablar, pero reunió fuerzas y empujó un poco de saliva cuello abajo.- Creo que te estás equivocando con los McCall, Jackson… Si intentases conocerlos… Y no… -Calló de repente cuando vio que el chico se acercaba rápidamente a ella, tambaleándose hacia los lados, pero dando un paso tras de otro. Retrocedió hasta chocarse contra un grupo de taquillas y contuvo el aliento, aterrada.-

.-¿Te he pedido tu opinión, Kim? –Espetó, con tono hosco, y se detuvo a un paso de ella, mirándola con el rostro desencajado por la fiebre. No tenía buen aspecto.- ¿Crees que a alguien le importa _tu_ opinión? –La joven bajó su rostro, arrepentida de haber puesto en palabras sus pensamientos. Jackson suspiró y alargó una de sus manos para tomar uno de los mechones de la larga melena de la chica.- Los McCall no son buena gente, _Kimmy_… Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Puede que parezcan buenos chicos… Pero no lo son. –Suspiró y soltó su mechón de pelo.- Tú solo haz lo que te pedí, Kim. –Rechistó entre dientes.-

.-No… No voy a hacerlo, Jackson. –susurró, flojito y se escapó de él cuando trató de acariciarle la mejilla. El chico se separó de ella y volteó para dirigirse a la otra fila de taquillas, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirarla.- Cathy… -Tragó saliva, valerosa.- _Cat-Cat_ es mi amiga y no voy a hacerle más daño… Yo… -La interrumpió la risa del Whittemore, que sonaba de un poco cruel y sarcástico.-

.-Tú no tienes amigos, Kim. –Dijo, aun riendo entre dientes, como si fuese un gran chiste. Volteó y la vio allí quieta, con la mirada agachada. Indefensa. Sola. Manipulable. Era lo que más le había llamado la atención de la Harris desde que la había conocido. Kim hacía todo lo que le pedía solo porque ella estaba enamorada de él, solo tenía que susurrarle que le hablase bien a su padre de él y ya tenía los sobresalientes y el favoritismo ganado del profesor Harris. Solo tenía que pedirle que grabase a Erica teniendo una crisi, y había conseguido hacer que el video rodase por todas las manos de los alumnos de Beacon Hills. Solo tenía que decirle que destruyese a los McCall, y ella lo haría. Lo haría por él. Y él solo tenía que prometerle que algún día iba a dejar a Lydia, que algún día serían algo… Cuando, en realidad, no tenía intención de hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a Kim cuando le servía para tantos propósitos? Era tan influenciable que casi no le requería ningún esfuerzo.- Tú no tienes a nadie.

.-¡Sí! –Protestó ella y se adelantó en su dirección, caminando, acercándose para rechistar. Jackson frunció el entrecejo. Nunca se había revelado en contra suya. _Nunca_. Eso era culpa de los McCall, como _todo_. Sintió el pinchazo de nuevo en la nuca y entrecerró los ojos con dolor y molestias.- Cathy es mi amiga. –Volvió a insistir y se detuvo a su lado, Jackson la miró, molesto por estar escuchando su voz chirriante.- Me ayuda cuando lo necesito, no se avergüenza de salir conmigo, de sentarse conmigo en la cafetería, me escucha cuando le cuento mis problemas o simplemente cuando hablo, ella…

.-Tú no tienes amigos, Kim. –Repitió. Y lo siguiente que pasó ocurrió tan rápido que Kim no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y rebotarse. Jackson la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella con fuerza. Era pequeña y delgaducha, no suponía una gran resistencia, por lo que logró zafarla sin esfuerzo a pesar de que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Sujetó la puerta de la taquilla con la otra mano y, cuando consiguió meter a Kim dentro, cerró corriendo la puertecilla y colocó el candado.- Solo me tienes a mí, _Valentina_, y si no lo entiendes… Tendré que castigarte.

Kim golpeó la puerta todo lo que pudo, desesperada, sintiendo que el lugar se hacía cada vez más pequeño a su alrededor. Era estrecho, oscuro, y apenas tenía unas rejillas para respirar. Vio a través de ellas como Jackson se marchaba, dejándola a pesar de que había empezado a gritar, a suplicarle que abriese y la dejase libre. No soportaba quedarse a oscuras, le recordaba a la habitación de su madre cuando ésta se encerraba para privarse del mundo exterior. Golpeó con más fuerza una y otra y otra vez, pero la puerta no cedió. Gimió y sintió que sus ojos ardían, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

.-¡Jackson! –Pero seguramente él ya se había marchado… sin importar lo que le pasase. Sin importarle que el entrenamiento durase más de un par de horas. Nadie la encontraría hasta entonces… ¿Y cuando la vieran ahí que tenía que decir? ¿La creerían o volverían a señalarla con el dedo y a decirle lo _rara_ que era?- Por favor… Por favor déjame salir… Por favor… Por favor…

Aún podía escuchar el lloriqueo de Kim cuando llegó a la puerta del vestuario, la abrió con cuidado para no hacer ruido y cerró tras de él para evitar que alguien escuchara a la Harris desde fuera. Kim _necesitaba_ comprender que _nadie_ tenía el derecho de oponerse a sus _peticiones_, y menos alguien como ella.

* * *

><p>Jackson salió al pasillo, con la mochila cargada a su espalda, la nuca seguía dándole pinchazos pero había empezado a convivir con esas molestias. Vio a lo lejos a una persona, que se mantenía sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra las hileras de taquillas, leyendo. Todo el alumnado que no tenía actividades extraescolares había abandonado hacía rato el instituto, por lo que ella debía de estar esperando a <em>alguien<em>. ¿A alguien que quizás no _podía _acudir? Jackson sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó a paso rápido a ella.

.-¿Qué lees? –Preguntó, curioso, aunque en un principio lo había hecho para llamar su atención. Catherine alzó su mirada marrón, confundida de que la estuviese hablando a ella. Jackson se sentó a su lado, dejando la mochila en el suelo, sin esperar invitación para ello.-

.-¿No tienes entrenamiento de lacrosse? –Espetó, incómoda por su presencia, y volvió su vista al libro, aunque no iba a poder leer con él al lado suyo, mirándola de _ese modo_. Jackson se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- ¿Querías… alguna cosa? –Carraspeó, molesta por su presencia.-

.-Pues sí… -Meneó su cabeza, distraídamente, ignorando la hostilidad de la chica.- Quería hablar contigo… -Catherine resopló y echó la cabeza hacia detrás, eso no era precisamente lo que ella deseaba más en este mundo… Sino lo que menos.- Sé que he sido un capullo contigo… Y sobre todo con Scott, tu hermano… Y… Quería decirte que lo siento. –Cathy lo miró, con una ceja arqueada, no creyendo ni una sola palabra de que le estaba diciendo.- No me crees… Pero hablo en serio. De verdad. –Le aseguró e intentó parecer lo más sinceramente afligido que pudo.- ¿Sabes lo que es ser el mejor jugador del equipo, mmhmm? ¿Qué cada una de las personas que ven el partido coreen tu nombre…? –Catherine hizo una mueca. A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, por lo tanto, no le interesaba empatizar con ese sentimiento.- Y de repente otro tío aparece y la gente centra su atención en él… Y empiezan a ignorarte… ¿Imaginas cómo te sientes en ese momento?

.-Ni idea… -Respondió, en un susurro, volviendo su mirada al libro. Estaba hablando de Scott, no le hacía falta ser muy lista para pillar la indirecta.-

.-Pues te sientes como… Como si hubiesen arrancado algo de ti –Catherine cerró el libro y alzó su mirada para verle directamente a los ojos. Ese sentimiento si lo comprendía. Ese sentimiento lo había vivido cuando la habían separado de su gemelo, años atrás, cuando era muy pequeña para comprender lo rota que estaba su familia. Lo injusto que era el mundo.- y tienes la necesidad de hacer algo… Lo que sea, con tal de recuperarlo. –Alargó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la de Catherine.- ¿Sabes lo que es eso…? –La McCall apartó enseguida la mano de la suya, malhumorada.-

.-¿Es que no te han enseñado que en el equipo sois más de uno? –Refunfuñó, mirándole con enfado.-

.-Sí, -Jackson le sonrió, divertido.- pero estábamos hablando de _mí_. –Catherine puso los ojos en blanco y él se echó a reír.- Era una broma… Dios… Es para empujarme por un barranco, ¿verdad? –Se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso, notando como los pinchazos iban en aumento. Cathy le sonrió forzadamente.- No soy un mal tío… -Bajó su mirada, intentando parecer vulnerable.- Cometo errores… Muchos… Pero… No soy malo. –Suspiró y volvió a mirarla con amabilidad.- Me caes muy bien, _Salem_, y Scott… También. Los dos me caes genial. –Catherine arqueó una ceja al escuchar ese mote. Había escuchado a muchos llamarla de ese modo últimamente, no tenía ninguna duda que Jackson había sido directamente el culpable.-Quiero demostrároslo, quiero que seamos amigos… -Cathy chasqueó la lengua y meneó su cabeza. Aún era un poco irreal que hubiese cambiado tan rápido de pensamiento…- Oye, en serio, ¿Qué estás leyendo? Parece interesante… ¿Oliver Twist?

.-Hum… -Cathy pasó una mano por la portada del libro.- Sí… -Suspiró, dudaba en si contárselo o no, aún no se fiaba de él… Pero la verdad era que era el primero en preguntarle acerca de ello. Stiles también lo había hecho, el día anterior, en su casa, pero cuando había estado apunto de contarle lo sucedido en su _no cita_ con el Lahey, él había empezado a parlotear acerca de Lydia.- Se lo he comprado a Isaac… Pero hoy no ha venido… Así que ha sido un poco inútil el cargarlo conmigo todo el día.

.-Debe de estar enfermo. –Interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.- ¿Y por qué no se lo llevas a su casa? Le haría ilusión, seguro. –sonrió, pero no de un modo amigable como antes, sino perturbador, como si hubiese algo escondido detrás de ese gesto.- Es vecino mío… Puedo darte su dirección. –Sacó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de su mochila y escribió en él corriendo la calle y el número.- Eso sería un buen detalle como amigo, ¿Verdad?

.-Sí. –Corroboró Catherine y le quitó el papelito de la mano antes de que se arrepintiese de ello.- Como también lo sería llamarme por mi nombre.

* * *

><p>El momento había llegado antes de que Scott se hubiese preparado mentalmente para ello. Habían llegado al aparcamiento del instituto en el jeep de Stiles y se habían bajado para esperar a Derek, quién aún no había llegado. Stiles se bajó el último, con una linterna en una mano y unas grandes tenazas en la otra.<p>

.-¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer? –Scott había tenido un plan mientras conducían de la clínica al aparcamiento, Stiles no estaba tan seguro de ello como su planeador.- Personalmente me gusta ignorar un problema hasta que luego desaparece… -Murmuró por lo bajo y miró las tenazas, puso los ojos en blanco.-

.-Tú solo tienes que asegurarte de que entrenemos… ¿De acuerdo? –Stiles suspiró y alzó las tenazas para mostrárselas, preparado para la única tarea que Scott le había encomendado. Mientras lo hacía, unas luces les indicaron la llegada del coche de Derek.- Ha llegado… -El Hale se detuvo al lado del jeep y salió del coche en poco tiempo, con su habitual mirada de pocos amigos. La cual empeoró al ver a Stiles, pues había especificado que Scott debía de venir **solo**.-

.-¿Qué te propones hacer, Scott? –Preguntó, mirando las tenazas que el Stilinski sujetaba con fuerza.-

.-Dijiste que estaba unido al Alpha… -Volteó para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal del instituto, Stiles le siguió de inmediato, sin perder ni un segundo.- Espero que aciertes. –Derek se quedó fuera mientras los dos chicos entraron. No les fue muy difícil dar con el despacho de conserjería, pues todo el mundo había ido a reclamar algún objeto perdido al menos una vez en su vida, Stiles forzó la cerradura y entraron en silencio. Scott suspiró y se situó frente al micrófono que conectaba con los altavoces de todo el colegio.- Dijiste que un lobo aulla para decir su localización a la manada, ¿verdad? –Stiles levantó su mirada, pues se había concentrado para poner el micrófono en marcha.-

.-Ya, pero eso… ¿No te haría entonces parte de _su_ manada?

.-Espero que no. –Respondió de inmediato.-

* * *

><p>Catherine se detuvo frente al 885, con el papelito de Jackson volándole en la mano. Había esperado a que Kim saliese del instituto, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado… La había buscado por todos los sitios que se le había acudido, pero no había conseguido nada. Pensó que quizás se habría ido a casa, olvidándose de su quedada –aunque era difícil creer eso después de la ilusión que había mostrado. Catherine había decidido, finalmente, tomar el consejo de Jackson e ir a entregar el libro ella misma.<p>

Se encaminó a la portería y picó al timbre por largo rato, esperó un minuto y estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta cuando un hombre abrió la puerta. El padre de Isaac, supuso.

.-¿El señor Lahey…? –Preguntó en un murmullo, un poco aturdido de que fuese él quien la abriese y no su hijo. Había supuesto que debía de estar trabajando en el cementerio, pero al parecer no era así.- Soy… -Se aclaró la voz ya que se le había atascado en el fondo de su garganta. Aquel hombre no dejaba de mirarla con malos ojos, como sino entendiese que podía estar haciendo allí.- Soy amiga de su hijo… Isaac… Hoy no ha venido al instituto y me preguntaba si…

.-Esta enfermo. –Contestó secamente, interrumpiéndola. Cathy asintió, muy lentamente, y bajó su mirada al libro de _Oliver Twist_ que sujetaba en sus manos, preparado para ser entregado.- Mi hijo no necesita distracciones. –Y antes de darle tiempo a protestar, cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.-

Malhumorada por haber sido recibida de un poco tan poco cortés, cuando ella no había hecho nada malo, alargó la mano para volver a picar al timbre. Pero se detuvo al escuchar algo. Un sonido a lo lejos. Un aullido.

Llamándola.

El libro le resbaló de las manos, cayendo en la portería, y volteó en dirección a la voz. Sintió sus ojos arder, aunque esta vez no hubo ninguna imagen superpuesta, solo lo que ella podía ver. La calle de la casa de Isaac y la de Jackson.

.-_Scott_.

* * *

><p>Orgullosos de cómo había sucedido su plan, Scott y Stiles abandonaron el instituto, dirigiéndose nuevamente al aparcamiento dónde Derek les esperaba apoyado contra su coche, con cara de estar apunto de pegarles la bronca de sus vidas. Al verlos llegar, se incorporó y se dirigió a su encuentro, con una mirada fiera y amenazante. Stiles y Scott se detuvieron al instante, quedándose a pocos pasos del Hale.<p>

.-¡Os voy a matar a los dos! –Espetó, señalándolos a ambos con el dedo.- ¿Qué diablos era eso? –Scott puso los ojos en blanco, esperaba que no se refiriese a su primer patético intento.- ¿Qué intentabais atraer a todo el estado? –Refunfuñó y Stiles tragó saliva, Derek seguía dándole miedo, mucho miedo.-

.-Lo siento… -se disculpó Scott. Aún a pesar de la mirada de pocos amigos de Derek, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de sí mismo.- Hasta yo he alucinado.

.-Sí, -Stiles le devolvió el gesto, divertido.- ha sido todo un flipe… -Derek arqueó una ceja al escucharle.- Y ha sido _impresionaaaante_. –Chocó la mano con Scott, mientras que el Hale levantó la suya, en señal de que se callaran de inmediato.- No seas un lobo amargado. –Refunfuñó pero se calló de inmediato cuando Scott posó una de sus manos en el hombro del Stilinski. Los dos lobos escuchaban atentamente, pues habían oído _algo_ que no debería de estar ahí.-

Tanto Scott como Stiles se sobresaltaron al ver a Derek convulsionarse hacia delante, escupió sangre de la boca y abrió los ojos de par en par. Horrorizados, vieron a una criatura tras él, atravesaba el pecho del Hale con una de sus garras y ahora lo alzaba por encima de sus cabezas. Lanzó a Derek hacia una de las paredes del instituto y éste se estampó contra ellas, quedando inerte contra el suelo. Los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia el colegio, hacia las puertas que habían quedado abiertas, sin mirar atrás, corriendo por sus vidas. La bestia los persiguió, dando grandes saltos, gruñendo a sus espaldas. Scott fue el último en entrar, volteó y cerró las puertas a toda prisa, usando las grandes tenazas para bloquear la puerta.

Ambos dos contuvieron la respiración, sin apartar la mirada de la entrada, esperando ver algo. Era difícil creer que el alpha se detuviera al encontrarse las puertas barradas… Pero tenían la esperanza de que al menos consiguieran retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible, mientras se les ocurría algo mejor que hacer. Stiles miró a su amigo y Scott le devolvió la mirada. Habían pasado al menos cinco o diez minutos, y nada había ocurrido.

Scott abrió la boca para decir algo… Cuando un grito les interrumpió, sobresaltándolos de nuevo a los dos. El lobo tenía la cabeza en demasiadas cosas que no lo reconoció de inmediato, pero Stiles sí. Lo había escuchado antes, frente a la puerta de su casa. _Catherine_.

.-¡No! ¡Stiles _NO_! –Gritó Scott al ver a su amigo abalanzarse contra la puerta y luchar para desbloquearla.- ¡No! –Pero no llegó a zafarlo a tiempo, Stiles salió corriendo fuera, sin importarle demasiado lo que podía estar esperándole fuera. Scott se asomó a la ventana, sin comprender aún lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que vio, a lo lejos, a su hermana. Cathy estaba cerca de los coches y miraba en dirección a dónde debía de encontrarse Derek, gritaba y se llevaba una mano a la boca, horrorizada. Stiles corría en su dirección todo lo rápido que podía, desesperado por llegar antes que cualquier otro, Scott no lo había visto correr tan veloz en su vida, ni siquiera en los partidos de lacrosse.- No… ¡No! ¡STILES CORRE, RÁPIDO! –De repente vio como la bestia asomaba la cabeza por debajo del coche de Derek, pegándose al suelo para poder caber, alzó su mirada de ojos rojos, hacia la joven.- ¡CATHY CORRE, CATHY!

Stiles prácticamente chocó contra ella cuando intentó agarrarla del brazo, Catherine le miró sin verle, con los ojos abiertos de par en par en una mezcla de horror y sorpresa. Los gritos de Scott advirtieron a ambos de lo que se avecinaba, y los dos vieron a la bestia surgir de debajo del coche, con los ojos puestos en ellos. Catherine dio un respingo y empujó a Stiles para que corriera, éste no perdió el tiempo y la agarró de la mano para tirar de ella.

Scott les esperaba con la puerta abierta, pero en cuanto los dos jóvenes la atravesaron, la cerró de inmediato y la bloqueó nuevamente usando las tenazas. Todo quedó en silencio, solo podía escucharse la respiración de los tres chicos. Hasta que fue roto por un aullido de un lobo, entonces echaron a correr nuevamente, ahora por el pasillo desierto y oscuro. Entraron a trompicones en una de las clases y Stiles fue el primero en detenerse en seco.

.-¡Escondernos no nos servirá de nada… Bloquear las puertas no lo detendrá…! –Scott se acercó a una de las ventanas, desde allí solo podían ver los dos coches. Nada más.- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora que Derek está muerto. –Catherine gimió de horror al escucharle y se mordió el labio inferior, temblando.- Hay que salir de aquí, -insistió.- coger mi jeep y salir volando a toda pastilla de aquí. –Señaló la ventana, indicando la vía de escape más cercana. Scott negó con la cabeza, adelantándose a su idea.-

.-No podemos romperlas… Haríamos mucho ruido. –Stiles chasqueó la lengua, asqueado de que tuviera razón.- Tendremos que correr… -Miró a ambos, a su mejor amigo y a su gemela, que seguían cogidos de la mano, intentando recuperar el aliento y la serenidad. Scott entrecerró los ojos, se acercó a Catherine y posó sus manos en los hombros de su gemela, separándola de Stiles.- Tendremos que correr mucho y muy rápido. ¿De acuerdo? –Cathy asintió con la cabeza y Scott volvió su mirada a la ventana.- ¿Qué le pasa al capó de tu coche…? –Abrió los ojos, sorprendido de ver el jeep en tal estado.- Está doblado. –Parpadeó confundido.- ¿Qué dem-? –Pero antes de poder acabar la frase, algo atravesó la ventana rompiendo el cristal. Catherine se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos y Stiles se echó hacia atrás, sorteando los cristales. Allí, en el suelo, se encuentra la batería del jeep.- Llama a tu padre, Stiles… Dile… Dile algo… No sé… Cualquier cosa que les traiga aquí. –Dijo nervioso Scott, viendo su única posibilidad de escape en el suelo. Sin el jeep, no pueden salir de allí.- Si ve el aparcamiento lleno de coches policías se ira, ¿no?

.-¿Y si no es así? –Intervino de inmediato Stiles, con alarma.- ¿Y si es cómo Terminator y se carga a todos los polis? ¿Incluido mi padre? –Catherine le mira, en silencio, y entonces baja la mirada.- Puede que tengan balas… Pero recuerda que a Derek tuvieron que dispararle balas llenas de acónito para intentar matarle. ¿No te acuerdas de eso _o qué_? –Scott meneó la cabeza, recordándolo perfectamente.- Derek… _Eso es_. –Abrió mucho los ojos, teniendo una brillante idea.- ¡El coche de Derek! –Scott parpadeó y asintió, entendiéndole.- Cogemos las llaves de su cuerpo y nos largamos de aquí.

.-Saldremos por las puertas traseras. –Propuso Scott y los otros dos asintieron, de acuerdo con él, pero antes de poder en marcha su plan, el McCall se paró, extendiendo sus brazos a ambos costados.- ¿Escucháis eso…? –Stiles y Catherine se miraron, confundidos, no podía haber un lugar más silencioso que ese.- Suena un móvil… Y… Conozco ese tono. –Parpadeó, sorprendido.- Es el teléfono de Allison. –Corriendo agarró el suyo del bolsillo y buscó su número, para llamarla. Al tercer timbrazo, la voz de la Argent le contestó.- ¿Allison? ¿Dónde estás? ¿_Por qué_…? No, _no_, espera… ¿_Qué_? ¿En las piscinas? _Oye_, sal al pasillo. –Scott les indicó con una mano que le siguieran, y, al hacerlo, vieron a Allison a lo lejos, con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Colgó en cuanto vio a Scott, se guardó el teléfono y se acercó a toda prisa.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…? ¿Por qué has venido…?

.-Porque tú me lo pediste… -Dijo, confundida, y le mostró un mensaje de texto en su teléfono: _**Ve al instituto, es urgente – Scott**_.- ¿Por qué me da que tú no me lo has enviado…? –Susurró, con miedo de saber la respuesta.-

.-¿Has venido en tu coche? –Stiles les interrumpió, interviniendo en la conversación. Allison le miró, como percatándose de repente de su presencia y de Catherine.-

.-No… He venido con el de Jackson… -Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Él y Lydia me esperan fuera… -Meneó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién me ha enviado el mensaje si se puede saber? –Resopló al ver que Scott no tenía intención de responderle, estuvo a punto de formular otra pregunta cuando la llamaron. Descolgó al segundo tono al ver que se trataba de Lydia.- ¿Dónde estáis…? –Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Lydia y a Jackson.-

.-Por fin te encuentro… -La pelirroja miró sorprendida a la compañía de la Argent, pero decidió no preguntar al respecto.- ¿Podemos irnos ya…? Este sitio no me gusta nada. –Se calló cuando empezaron a escuchar pisadas sobre sus cabezas, algo se arrastraba en el piso superior. De repente, el techo se abrió por una parte, mostrando un musculado brazo y unas garras, que intentaban arañar lo que encontrase a su alcance.-

.-¡_CORRED_! –Gritó Scott y todos obedecieron sin rechistar, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres. El Alpha cayó al suelo tras agrandar el agujero del techo, gruñó y se dispuso a perseguirles. Scott encabezaba el grupo mientras tiraba de Allison para protegerla, Jackson era el segundo, dispuesto a no morir en aquel lugar, Stiles, Catherine y Lydia se mantenían a la misma distancia, quedando en la retaguardia.-

* * *

><p>Entraron en la cafetería sin darse cuenta. Los dos jugadores de lacrosse cerraron las puertas en cuando Lydia cruzó el umbral, Allison señaló una gran nevera para los alimentos y Scott se dispuso a moverla para barrar con ella la puerta. Jackson le ayudó mientras Allison y Lydia cogían las sillas para amontonarlas también en aquella zona. Catherine retrocedió junto a Stiles, ambos con la mirada perdida en otra parte del lugar. Una que les iba a traer más problemas que una simple puerta.<p>

.-Aquí no… -Murmuró el Stilinski.- Tíos, ¿me escucháis un segundo? –Volteó sobre sus talones esperando tener la atención de todos, pero salvo Cathy, ninguno le estaba escuchando realmente.- ¡Tíos, escuchadme un momento! ¡Chicos…! ¡Stiles está hablando! –Empezó a gritar, esperando alzarse por encima de los gritos de histerismo de Allison, que no dejaba de avasallar a Scott a preguntas. Resopló y dio una palmada.- ¿Podéis parar un momento por favor? ¡_**Hooooola**_! –Con la puerta perfectamente barrada, todos se giran para mirarle, confundidos.- Fantástico… Un gran trabajo de equipo… ¿Y ahora podéis decirme cómo vamos a tapar este enorme ventanal? –Preguntó, señalando la fila de más de diez ventanas que llegaban del techo al suelo. Scott puso los ojos en blanco, tenía toda la razón.- ¿Mmhmm?

.-¿¡Puede alguien explicarme que está pasando aquí!? –La voz de Allison se alzó por los murmullos, enfadada e histérica.- ¡Porque… estoy muerta de miedo y me gustaría saber porqué…! –Volteó su mirada hacia su novio, Scott mantenía los ojos bajos, pensando en como salir de ésta salvando a todos sus compañeros.- ¿Scott…? –Pero el McCall no le contestó, se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo.- ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Qué es? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Scott…? –Siguió insistiendo, cada vez alzando más la voz.- ¡Scott!

.-¡No lo sé! –estalló, nervioso, sin saber que hacer o decir.- ¡Solo sé que si salimos de aquí, nos matará! –Allison entrecerró los ojos y, una vez más, volvió a preguntar _de quién_ se trataba.- Es… Es Derek… Derek Hale. –Catherine abrió los ojos de par en par, anonadada por lo que estaba escuchando.- Derek ha matado a toda esa gente. Al conductor… Al del videoclub… -desvió su mirada, viendo a Cathy por un segundo. Se mostraba enfadada, no podía creerse que estuviese culpando a Derek, cuando éste se había ofrecido a ayudarles.- Incluso… -Volvió su mirada a Allison de nuevo, que esperaba una explicación.- ¡Incluso mató a su hermana! Y ahora… Ahora está aquí… Y sino salimos… Si no nos marchamos… Nos matará. –Todos se quedaron en silencio, consternados por la nueva información. Stiles fue el único en reaccionar, cogió a Scott y lo alejó del resto del grupo.-

.-¿Por qué has dicho que Derek es el asesino? –Susurró, flojito, esperando que nadie pudiese escucharles.- No ha sido muy buena idea… -aunque nada de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora lo había sido.-

.-No sabía que hacer… Y… Tenía que decir algo. –Miró a Allison, que ahora estaba callada, con la mirada perdida.- ¿Y qué más da…? Derek está muerto… -Scott tragó saliva y echó un vistazo a la puerta de la cafetería, que seguía tapiada con todo el mobiliario.- Seguimos vivos cuando podría habernos matado… -Contuvo el aliento, no creía que eso fuese realmente una señal de buen agüero.- Creo que nos quiere decir algo.

.-¡Se acabó, capullos! –estalló Jackson, sin tener más paciencia, se acercó a los chicos con cara de cabreado.- Stiles llama a su inútil padre y le dice que envíe al mejor tirador que tenga. –Lydia levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo, Allison arqueó una ceja, Scott puso los ojos en blanco y Catherine dio un paso al frente, colocándose entre el capitán y los dos otros chicos.- ¿Os parece bien? –Stiles negó con la cabeza de inmediato, nervioso. Scott se muerde el labio inferior y coge a su hermana del brazo para hacerla retroceder, con miedo a que se tire a la yugular del Whittemore. Suspiró y volvió su mirada a Allison. Debía de sacarlas de allí cuantos antes… Fuese como fuese, a cualquier precio.-

.-Jackson tiene razón… -El aludido sonrió al escuchar al McCall darle la razón. Catherine volteó con los ojos desorbitados, no creyendo a sus oídos.- Cuéntale la verdad si es necesario… ¡Pero llámale y que nos saque de aquí como sea! –Stiles miró a su amigo con ojos apagados y volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin dejarse convencer.-

.-No voy a ver como destroza a mi padre. –Dio un paso hacia atrás, dando la conversación por terminada, pero Jackson se lanzó a por él como una bala, gritándole que le diese a él el teléfono pues. Stiles le dio un empujón y, ante la sorpresa de todos, acabó por darle un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo hizo tambalearse hasta caer al suelo.-

.-¡Stiles! –Scott le paró antes de que hiciera algo más, colocando una mano en su pecho para detenerle. Lydia se había agachado para comprobar que su novio se encontraba bien. Catherine se había quedado ahí parada, demasiado sorprendida como para actuar.- Necesito que lo hagas… No puedo sacar a Allison y a Cathy yo solo, sin que les pase nada. –Stiles desvió su mirada a la McCall, que seguía con expresión de boquiabierta. Gruñó y sacó su teléfono móvil, Scott suspiró, aliviado.-

.-Hola papa, soy yo. –Jackson, desde el suelo, sonrió, triunfal. Había logrado lo que quería.- Y este es tu buzón de voz. –Stiles hizo una mueca.- Escucha… Necesito que me llames ahora mismo… Es muy urgente… -estuvo apunto de colgar cuando, de repente, alguien, desde fuera, empezó a empujar la puerta de la cafetería, queriéndola abrir. Lydia empezó a chillar, agarrando a Jackson para ayudarle a levantarse, y Allison se acercó a ellos, asustada.- ¡Estamos en el instituto, papá! –Scott corrió hacia la puerta, tratando de evitar que las abriera, pero era imposible. Él no tenía tanta fuerza.- ¡En el instituto! –Stiles dio un paso al frente, cogiendo a Cathy de la mano de nuevo, colgó el móvil y volteó.- ¡La puerta de la cocina da a las escaleras! –Tiró de la McCall para echar a correr, guiando al resto del equipo.- ¡Arriba es mejor que nada!

* * *

><p>Finalmente todos siguieron al Stilinski y acabaron nuevamente en el pasillo del piso superior, una vez allí buscaron el único aula que mantenía su puerta abierta: la de química. Entraron a toda prisa y Scott, en un intento de hacer algo, trabó el picaporte usando una de las sillas de madera. Contuvieron el aliento al ver a la criatura asomarse por la ventana, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, pasó de largo… como sino les hubiese visto. Respiraron nuevamente, aliviados, y Scott volteó para mirar a Jackson, que se frotaba la mejilla con expresión dolorida.<p>

.-¿Cuánta gente cabe en tu coche…? –El capitán le fulminó con la mirada, pero acabó por responderle a regañadientes, sobre todo después de que Lydia le diese un codazo.-

.-Cinco si vamos muy apretados… -Se encogió de hombros, indiferente. En total, eran seis. Allison puso los ojos en blanco, ya se había visto muy apretada en el asiento trasero… ¿Cómo iban a caber ahí tres personas más? Era imposible.-

.-¿Y si salimos por aquí…? –Scott miró a Stiles y lo condujo hacia una puerta situada al lado de la pizarra, estaba cerrada con un candado. Un candado del cual no tenían la llave.- Podríamos subir al tejado y luego bajar al aparcamiento en un momento… -Stiles asintió, pero señaló la cerradura, malhumorado. No tenían manera humana de abrirla.- La llave debe de estar en conserjería. –Cogió aire y resopló.- Voy a ir a por ella. –Dejó a su amigo atrás y se encaminó hacia la puerta que había barrado con la silla.-

.-¿Lo dices en serio? –Allison lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso más, interponiéndose en su camino.- No puedes salir ahí desarmado… -Lydia entonces dio un paso al frente, señalando los productos químicos situados tras de Scott, que estaban minuciosamente guardados en una vitrina de cristal.-

.-Tengo una idea para tu arma. –Meneó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabellera revolotease a su alrededor.- Podemos hacer una bomba. –Todos la miraron atónicos, ¿había dicho de hacer _qué_?- Tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer un cóctel molotov. –se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- ¿_Qué_? Lo he leído… -Jackson no se lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a la vitrina y la rompió usando el codo.-

Lydia preparó el arma usando los ingredientes que Jackson le iba pasando, le entregó el vaso de precipitados a Scott que lo agarró con cuidado, con miedo de que explotase en cualquier momento. El McCall besó a Allison antes de salir y se marchó a toda prisa, corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la conserjería. Jackson se encargó de barrar la puerta nuevamente, mientras el resto se acomodaba a la espera de que el chico regresara. Stiles se quedó apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en miles pensamientos. Cathy se acercó a él, quedándose a uno de sus lados.

.-A mí también me parecía una idea espantosa… -Susurró, sin querer llamar la atención del resto del grupo. Stiles desvió su mirada hasta ella, confundido.- Lo de traer aquí a tu padre… -suspiró y desvió la mirada.- No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si algo le ocurriese…

.-No puedo perderle a él también. –Cathy asintió y, con cautela, bajó su mano en búsqueda de la de él. Pero no llegó hasta ella, algo la detuvo en seco. Una sensación de peligro. Algo estaba ocurriendo… Algo le estaba ocurriendo a Scott. Su cuerpo se estremeció en un escalofrío.- ¿Cathy…? –Alarmado, vio como uno de sus ojos se tornaba dorado. Volvió su mirada al resto del grupo, pero por suerte ninguno de ellos se había percatado. Se situó frente a la chica y la abrazó contra él, cubriendo el rostro de la McCall contra su pecho.- Cathy, concéntrate, ahora no es momento para… -Catherine gimió, de repente, y agarró con fuerza su camiseta, pegándose más a él.-

.-Algo va muy mal, Stiles… -De repente un aullido resonó por todo el instituto, Jackson se tiró al suelo, gritando de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y se retorcía en el suelo. Catherine cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se pegó más contra el chico, estremeciéndose. Stiles, desde su posición, observó con confusión unas extrañas marcas tras la nuca de Jackson.- Stiles… -Murmuró Cathy, contra su pecho.- Scott está _mal_. –Bajó su mirada hacia ella y Catherine le miró con terror, alarmada.- No es él.

Podía sentirlo, como algo crecía dentro de él, transformándolo. Vio como recorría el camino de vuelta a clase de química, pero no con la intención de ayudarles… Sino con otra muy distinta. Iba cargado de odio. De rabia. De venganza. De sed de sangre. Catherine sintió de nuevo un escalofrío cuando la vista de Scott se superpuso a la suya. Estaba ya muy cerca, podía ver la puerta del aula de química desde el exterior. Si tenía razón, Scott venía… _Para matarles_.

.-¿Dónde está Scott…? –Preguntó Allison, preocupada, y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Ya hacía demasiado desde que el chico se había marchado…- Ya debería de estar aquí. –se mordió el labio inferior y, de repente, escuchó algo tras la puerta. Un sonido como si alguien estuviese tratando de abrirla desde fuera.- ¡Scott! ¡Scott!

Stiles abrazó a Catherine contra él, asustado, sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Allison se había acercado para abrirla a toda prisa, pero se había detenido de repente, como si sintiese que algo no iba bien. Cathy se estremeció en sus brazos, con los ojos apretados, sintiendo cada una de las emociones de su gemelo. Scott había escuchado la voz de la Argent y eso… Le calmaba. Le recordaba quién era, lo que quería, _a quién quería_.

Cuando Allison se decidió a abrir la puerta, Scott se encontraba tras de ella. Como si nada, con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

.-¡Escuchad eso! –Lydia se acercó corriendo a la ventana para señalar los coches de policía que se encontraban aparcados fuera.-

* * *

><p>Stiles suspiró aliviado cuando su padre y varios hombres dieron el caso por zanjado, el sheriff les dejó un segundo para acercarse a Catherine, que seguía observando el instituto desde fuera con una mirada de confusión. Stiles agarró a Scott del brazo y lo llevó lejos, a un sitio dónde ambos pudiesen conversar asolas, sin que nadie les distrajese.<p>

.-Hemos sobrevivido al Alpha… -Empezó a hablar ya que Scott no parecía querer decir nada, aunque tenía muchas cosas que explicar.- Es para celebrarlo, ¿no crees?

.-Estábamos en el laboratorio cuando ha pasado por delante… -murmuró, sin tan siquiera mirarle, mantenía la mirada gacha.- ¿Tú crees que no sabía que estábamos ahí…? ¿Qué no nos olió? ¿Qué no nos oyó? ¿Tú lo crees? –Stiles le miró confundido.- Me quiere en su manada, Stiles. –Meneó su cabeza y apretó los labios con fuerza.- Pero creo que… Primero tengo que deshacerme de mi otra manada.

.-¿Qué…? –Tragó saliva al escucharle, Scott había desviado su mirada hasta Cathy, que ahora hablaba con el sheriff animadamente.- ¿Qué significa _otra manada_?

.-Allison… Jackson, Lydia, tú… Catherine. –Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar ese último nombre.- No la quiere a ella, Stiles. –Meneó su cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza.- Ella no acudió a la llamada de alpha, nunca lo ha hecho… No está conectada a él como creíamos. –Tragó saliva.- Es a mí, acude a mi llamada, Cathy viene cuando _yo aúllo_.

.-Pero… -Tembló, de pies a cabeza.- Pero el alpha no nos mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

.-No, quiere que yo lo haga. –Desvió su mirada a él nuevamente.- Y eso no es lo peor de todo. –Stiles le miró alarmado, ¿había algo peor? ¿De verdad? ¿Podía existir _algo peor_ que todo aquello…?- Cuando acabé de transformarme… ¡Quise hacerlo, Stiles! –Gritó, desesperado.- ¡Quería matarte… y a los demás también! A Cathy… -Cerró los ojos con fuerza y solo los abrió cuando sintió que Allison se alejaba a toda prisa de ellos.- Tengo que hablar con ella… Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

><p>Su padre había abierto el congelador antes de lo que creía que haría, dejándolo libre, libre de su castigo. Isaac bajó con cuidado, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido y subió las escaleras del sótano lo más rápido que pudo. En ese momento, lo que más necesitaba, era aire fresco, salir a la calle, sentirse <em>libre<em> de nuevo –o al menos todo lo libre que podía sentirse en ese instante. Salió al porche, tropezándose con algo al salir.

Al hacerlo, vio, en sus pies, un libro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tadaaaaaaaaaa! Este es el capítulo más largo que llevo de momento XD ¡10.115 palabras en total de capítulo! ¡omg! Una especie de record para mí XDDD ¡Espero que os haya gustado! :) Intentaré darme más prisa con el siguiente… ;)<strong>

**(n/a: por cierto, si que existe el personaje de Hale en **_**El crisol**_**, eso no me lo he inventado :P)**


	9. Lunatic

**¡Os dejo el capítulo y me voy volando! XD Lo he acabado en un tiempo record, y no tengo ni tiempo a repasarlo… Así que pido disculpas si hay muchas faltas D: ¡Lo siento!**

**Muchichichichimas gracias a Jorge, a Violet Smoak y a JennAizawa (¡me ha hecho mucha ilu tener a otra lectora!) por sus reviews :) Me alegro que os vaya gustando la historia y que me animéis a seguir ;)**

**Por otro lado, trillones de agradecimientos a Silvia y a Carol por estar siempre ahí y apoyarme con los fics XD No sé lo que haría sin ellas :3**

* * *

><p>"<em>The lunatic, the lover and the poet, are of imagination all compact.<em>"  
><strong>William Shakespeare<strong>

Stiles los había despertado pasado las diez, cuando ya ambos gemelos estaban preparándose para irse a la cama. Los había hecho vestirse de nuevo y meterse en el escarabajo de Catherine, pues el jeep seguía en el taller reparándose, y condujo despacio en dirección al bosque. Scott sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, la última vez que había estado allí de noche, con Stiles, se había ganado un mordisco que le había cambiado la vida por completo –poniéndosela patas para arriba.

.-¿A dónde vamos…? –Masculló el gemelo menos mientras salían del coche y cerraban las puertas, Catherine había cedido sus llaves sin rechistar y bajaba sin decir palabra alguna. Scott sabía que algo debía de ocurrirle a su hermana, pero había construido unas paredes tan altas a su alrededor que, hasta él que era un hombre lobo, le eran imposibles de traspasar.- ¿Stiles? –Siguió insistiendo al ver que el Stilinski tiraba hacia el bosque, sin decir nada. Scott resopló y cuando se encontró solo junto al coche, pues Cathy lo había seguido, decidió que debía de hacer tripas corazón y corrió tras ellos hasta alcanzarlos.- Oye, no deberíamos de estar aquí… -Refunfuñó, situándose al lado de su gemela, que caminaba como ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos.- Mamá está nerviosísima desde lo del instituto…

.-Tu madre no es el comisario de Beacon Hills, no compares con lo que tengo que aguantar yo. -Respondió Stiles, volviéndose tras detenerse cerca de un claro. Habían talado los árboles de la zona y quedaba una parte perfecta para hacer picnics, Stiles sacó algo de debajo de su chaqueta y se lo mostró a ambos. Los gemelos McCall apreciaron la botella de tequila a la luz de la luna, junto con la sonrisa extensa del Stilinski.- Cuando tus mejores amigos están de bajón… -Se centró en Scott.- Porque a tu amigo lo han dejado…

.-¡No me ha dejado! –Rechistó y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en uno de los árboles cortados, furioso.- Nos hemos dado un tiempo… -Susurró, casi como un auto convencimiento, y Stiles suspiró.-

.-Vale… -Se encogió de hombros.- Pues cuando a tu mejor amigo le dice su novia que se tienen que dar un tiempo… -Catherine le quitó la botella de las manos y se sentó apoyándose en la poca corteza que quedaba del árbol.- Te emborrachas con ellos. –Sonrió, divertido, intentando quitar tensión a la situación. Pero era prácticamente imposible. Scott parecía ya perdido mientras susurraba algo acerca de Allison y su relación con ella, no dejaba de lamentarse por cómo habían ido las cosas y no dejaba de preguntarse si habría sucedido de distinta manera de no haber sido hombre lobo. Catherine, por su parte, había desenroscado el tapón de la botella y ya había dado un par de tragos, en silencio, sin tener intención de exponer su parte del problema.-

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para los tres, incomodados por la situación… Scott seguía sentado en el tronco cortado, con la mirada puesta en el bosque oscuro –como si esperase que de ahí surgiese _algo _en cualquier momento, se mantenía vigilante, alerta por cualquier cosa. Catherine se había ido escurriendo poco a poco, tras dar varios tragos, y había acabado tumbada en el suelo, mirando el cielo con la mirada perdida. No había dicho una palabra desde que habían salido de casa, Stiles había esperado que el alcohol la hiciese más vulnerable para conversar, pero no había sido así. El Stilinski, por su parte, también había acabado en el suelo cuando todo a su alrededor había empezado a dar vueltas –prácticamente había acabado él bebiéndose toda la botella.

.-Tío… -Alzó su mano, golpeando a Scott en la pierna para llamar su atención. El McCall no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición, pero Stiles siguió parloteando a pesar de ello.- Ahora no te ralles… -Habló, arrastrando las palabras como si le fuese difícil formar las frases en su cabeza coherentemente.- El mar está lleno.

.-De peces… -Respondió Scott, suspirando.- Lo sé… -Pero daba igual cuantas chicas hubiese en el mundo, Scott estaba prendado de una en concreto… Y era un amor imposible. No solo porque su padres fuese un cazador de seres como él, sino porque día tras día su vida se estaba complicando y Scott no quería que Allison se hubiese involucrada en situaciones como la que habían vivido en el instituto.-

.-¿Peces…? –Preguntó Stiles, confundido, mientras entornaba sus ojos y volteó su mirada para ver a Catherine, que se mantenía estirada en el suelo, a su lado. Cuando ella notó que la estaba mirando, volvió su cabeza hacia él y Stiles se vio atrapado en esos ojos oscuros, que ahora mismo no parecían muy amigables.- ¿Por qué tu hermano habla de peces…? –Catherine le sonrió, divertida, y le golpeó en el hombro con una de sus manos para luego volver su mirada de nuevo al cielo.- Yo estaba hablando de tías… -Siguió hablando, sin importar que ningún gemelo le estuviese prestando un mínimo de atención.- Me molan las tías.

.-Creía que te gustaba Danny. –Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar a Catherine intervenir en su monólogo, y entrecerró los ojos, molesto. No se lo iba a dejar olvidar nunca.- Scott… Scott… -Intentó incorporarse, pero al hacerlo el mundo empezó a girar alrededor suyo y sintió un peso en el estómago. Aunque la sensación no era agradable, se echó a reír, como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo.- Scotty… ¿Sabías que…? –Se apoyó en una mano para alzarse mejor para mirar a su gemelo, que parecía absorto en su propio mundo, sin importarle estar acompañado.- ¿Sabías que Stiles… Scotty, escucha… sabías que quería saber si…? –Cuando volteó para ver si Scott la estaba escuchando o no, pues no daba indicios verbales de que fuera así, sintió un mareo y su apoyo falló, cayendo hacia un lado. Scott volvió su mirada al escuchar tanto a Catherine como a Stiles quejarse, su gemela se había precipitado encima suyo mientras no dejaba de reírse. En parte, era un sonido agradable, no había escuchado a Cathy reírse de ese modo desde hacía _mucho, mucho_ tiempo… Pero, por otro lado, había algo que le molestaba mucho. Puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó del tronco para ayudarla a levantarse.-

La agarró con fuerza de los hombros y la alzó de encima de su amigo. Stiles, que al principio solo había sentido todo el peso de la chica caer sobre su pecho de repente, parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Lo único que veía era una cascada de cabellos marrones alzarse por encima de su cabeza. Alzó una de sus manos, con intención de tocarlos, pero ya era tarde y Scott había sentado a su gemela en el tronco mientras le echaba la brasa acerca de cómo iba a llevarla a casa de ese modo. Melissa trabajaba… Pero no quería imaginarse que pasaría si llegase antes y la viese de ese modo, borracha. No le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia. Cathy le sacó la lengua y refunfuñó por lo bajo acerca de lo gruñón que podía llegar a ser.

.-Me molan _mucho_ las tías… -Stiles seguía en su propio mundo, siguiendo con el discurso, aún con la mano alzada, esperando poder atrapar uno de esos mechones que se le habían venido encima.- Me _molan_ especialmente las de ojos verdes… -Scott puso los ojos en blanco, imaginándose por dónde venía el asunto. Si él se lamentaba por Allison, Stiles lo hacía constantemente con Lydia.- Metro sesenta… -Cathy río por lo bajo y empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro, Scott tuvo que agarrarla para que se estuviera quieta y no volviese a caerse.- Pelo castaño…

.-¿Cómo Lydia? –Le interrumpió, mientras sujetaba a su gemela.- Espera… -Frunció el entrecejo, recordando un segundo las _exactas_ palabras de su amigo.- Lydia no es castaña, es pelirroja.

.-¡_Sí_, exacto, ¿cómo sabías que estaba hablando de Lydia?! –Exclamó, ignorando por completo la corrección de Scott, y sonrió de oreja a oreja como un bobalicón.- ¿Por qué sigues con esa cara de amargado, _Scotty_? ¿Ni siquiera estás un poquito contento? –Su amigo negó con la cabeza, malhumorado.- A lo mejor si eres un hombre lobo no te puedes emborrachar… -Se incorporó usando el pequeño tronco cortado como apoyo.- ¡Venga, tío, sé que estás fatal y que te duele lo de Allison…! Bueno, en realidad, no sé lo que es eso… Porque… -Se echó a reír de repente, como si hubiese contado un chiste.- En fin… ¿Sabes lo que sí sé? –Scott resopló y ayudó a Catherine a ponerse en pie, que aguantó extraordinariamente bien mientras no dejaba de sonreír divertida.- Sé que aunque duele que te rompan el corazón… Estar solo es mucho peor.

.-Estás delirando, Stiles. –Lo ayudó a levantarse, extendiéndole una mano que su amigo aceptó. Tambaleándose se puso en pie y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro de Scott, usándolo de apoyo para poder caminar.- No volvamos a repetir esto.

Scott condujo el coche de su hermana hasta la residencia de los Stilinski, ayudó a Stiles a subir hasta su habitación en completo silencio –para evitar que el comisario despertase y viese a su hijo de ese modo, no quería ni imaginarse la charla que se podía ganar por ello. Lo dejó en la cama y éste le dio las gracias mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y acababa sucumbiendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Para evitar volver a bajar las escaleras, cuyo peldaños crujían bajo sus pies, Scott saltó por la ventana de la habitación, aterrizando cerca del coche. Catherine había reptado hasta el asiento delantero, el del copiloto, y ahora luchaba para ponerse el cinturón correctamente.

.-¿De verdad crees que soy un gruñó y un aburrido? –Preguntó tras ayudarla con el cinturón y Cathy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Scott suspiró y se sentó para coger el volante, giró las llaves y el motor se encendió en un ronroneo.- Si te pasara algo… Me lo contarías, ¿verdad, Cath? –Pero su gemela estaba muy distraída mirándose el pelo, como si encontrase fascinante algo que Scott no podía percibir.- Genial. _Gran noche_. –Espetó, con sarcasmo, y pisó el acelerador.-

* * *

><p>Melissa, tras haberse preparado su café matutino, cada mañana pasaba por la habitación de sus hijos para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. No le sorprendió ver a Scott en la cama, refunfuñando acerca de que no quería volver al instituto –se había enterado de que Allison y él <em>se habían dado un tiempo<em>, y comprendía lo duro que debía de ser para su hijo, pero logró convencerlo de que se pusiera en marcha, pues hoy el instituto volvía a abrir tras haber estado cerrado debido al incidente de la otra noche. Lo que si la dejó sin palabras fue ver a su hija tapada hasta las orejas, sin intención de apagar el despertador que llevaba más de dos minutos sonando estridentemente. Suspiró y se dirigió hasta la mesita de noche, lo apagó y se sentó en el hueco que el cuerpo de Catherine dejaba en la cama.

.-Cathy… -Su hija apartó las sábanas de su cabeza y la miró, con expresión confundida y hostil. Lo que la hizo levantarse de inmediato, intentando no empeorar las cosas, que ya de por si solían estar bastante tensas.- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo…? –Ella negó automáticamente la cabeza y se levantó de un salto, saliendo de la cama en menos que canta un gallo.- Yo también fui al instituto… -Susurró, agarrando la taza con el café que ya estaba tibio con ambas manos.- Sé lo que es estar presionada para sacar buenas notas… Y luego está el tema de los chicos… -aunque no sabía si era muy buena idea o no, la siguió cuando salió del baño a toda prisa tras coger lo primero que había pillado del armario.- Cathy…

.-_No_. –Se detuvo de golpe en el umbral de la puerta, volteándose para mirar a su madre unos segundos, con rabia, con odio. Melissa no comprendía porque las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas, porque su hija no podía perdonarla que la hubiese traído de vuelta a Beacon Hills. Quería contarle la verdad, la razón de que estuviese ahí, pero le había prometido a su ex marido mantener el secreto.- Tú no puedes entenderlo. –Y entonces retrocedió un paso para cerrarle la puerta en todas las narices.-

* * *

><p>Volver al instituto no era precisamente algo que Scott hubiese deseado. Encontrarse con Allison solo hacía las cosas peor –más incluso que tener que hacer un examen de química cuando ni siquiera se había mirado el temario. El profesor Harris le entregó la hoja con un resoplido y una mirada cargada de desprecio, pero Scott ni siquiera se percató de ello, tenía la mirada puesta en la Argent. En como ella cogía su lápiz, de espaldas a él, y empezaba a hacer el examen, podía ver su larga melena morena y hasta oler su perfume. Verla allí, solo hacía que dolerle y… Dejarle sin respiración.<p>

Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras trataba de coger un poco de aire, pero casi le resultaba imposible. Se levantó a toda prisa, tirando el examen y su bolígrafo al suelo, haciendo voltear a Adrian Harris, que sujetaba el examen para entregárselo a Stiles. Scott conocía muy bien esa sensación, la de ahogarse, la de no poder respirar… Corrió a toda prisa, saliendo del aula sin decir palabra.

.-¡Señor McCall! –Harris gritó, enfadado, y dio un paso al frente con intención de ir a buscarle… Pero entonces Stiles se levantó también, cogió la mochila de su compañero y salió tras él todo lo rápido que pudo.- ¡Stilinski! –Chasqueó la lengua, hastiado, y golpeó con su pie el pupitre que había estado usando Scott.- ¡Tienen un cero en mi examen, señores! –Gritó, aunque ninguno de ellos podía escucharle en ese momento.-

Stiles siguió a toda prisa a Scott hasta el vestuario, por suerte le había visto entrar en él y no tenía que dedicase a jugar al escondite para encontrarle. Corrió hasta allí y abrió la puerta de un empujón, escuchando automáticamente el sonido de las duchas, del agua caer. Suspiró dando un paso tras otro, hasta llegar a la zona de aguas. Scott se había quitado la camiseta y dejaba que el agua caliente le cayese por encima, inspirando lentamente el vapor que inundaba todas las duchas. Aún estaba nervioso y respiraba con dificultad, agitado, ahogándose.

.-No… -Murmuró el McCall, llevándose una mano a la garganta.- Stiles… No puedo… -Habló, fatigado, arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal.- No… Puedo… Respirar… -Su amigo se apresuró a abrir la mochila de Scott, por suerte se le había ocurrido agarrarla antes de seguirlo por el pasillo, encontró lo que buscaba en un bolsillo exterior. Por suerte Melissa le obligaba a llevar el inhalador a todas partes, aunque ahora ya no lo necesitase. Stiles se lo lanzó y Scott lo cogió al vuelo, haciendo gala de sus grandes reflejos de hombre lobo. Se llevó el inhalador a los labios y se dio un par de insuflaciones, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo alivio al instante. Sus bronquios volvían a expandirse, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo.- ¿He tenido… Un ataque de asma? –Puso los ojos en blanco, estupefacto.-

.-No, -contestó Stiles de inmediato, desviando su mirada.- más bien un ataque de pánico. –Suspiró y volvió sus ojos a Scott, que lo miraba curioso, esperando explicaciones.- Pero el creer que tenías uno de asma ha evitado el de pánico. –se balanceó hacia delante, con las manos en los bolsillos.- Irónico, ¿verdad? –Scott resopló, no lo había pasado tan mal en su vida… Que él recordase al menos.-

.-¿Cómo lo has sabido…? –Stiles buscó una toalla en su taquilla y se la tendió para que se secara, Scott la aceptó agradecido y apagó el agua para inmediatamente empezar a secarse.- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico? –siguió insistiendo, en un mezcla de confusión y curiosidad.-

.-Tuve… -Meneó su cabeza, desviando su mirada.- Tuve unos cuantos cuando murió mi madre… -Scott asintió muy despacio, entristeciéndose. Nunca se lo había contado, nunca habían hablado de ello, de lo duro que debía de ser para él.- Son chungos, ¿eh? –Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso.- A lo mejor estás empeorando debido a la luna llena… Quizás te está influenciando o algo… Como la otra vez. –Scott meneó su cabeza, estremeciéndose. Podía sentir que dentro de él estaban cambiando cosas, y no para bien precisamente.- Después te encerraré en tu habitación como planeamos. –Le acompañó hasta su taquilla para que pudiera coger ropa de recambio, pues la que llevaba puesta estaba completamente empapada.- Así el Alpha no te cogerá…

.-Hará falta algo más que encerrarme en mi cuarto, Stiles… -Gimió, horrorizado, y levantó su mirada para ver a su amigo, con ojos alarmados y llenos de miedo.- Si salgo… Si me libero… Podría matar a alguien.

* * *

><p>Catherine había decidido no ir a las primeras horas de clases esa mañana, había dado rodeos con su coche hasta que finalmente se había decantado por asistir al instituto. Nunca antes se había dedicado a hacer novillos –aunque solo hubiese sido un par de horas-, pero no se había visto capaz de asistir con normalidad. De aparentar que todo iba bien.<p>

Se adelantó por los pasillos, buscando con la mirada a su hermano o bien a Stiles… Pero no estaban por ninguna parte. Resopló y se apoyó contra la pared, esperando que pasaran por delante suyo de un momento a otro para cruzar a la siguiente clase.

La ducha matutina no la había ayudado a despejarse, sentía aún la cabeza embotada y en sus oídos había un constante zumbido… Como si tuviese varias abejas atascadas en los conductos auditivos. Nunca antes se había emborrachado, pues en San Francisco tampoco había tenido a nadie con quién ir de fiestas, por lo que aquella sensación desagradable era nueva para ella. Y la detestaba, no esperaba tener que repetirla. Chasqueó la lengua y echó la cabeza hacia detrás, cerrando los ojos, esperando que la frialdad de la pared la ayudase a apaciguar la migraña que la estaba atormentando. Los abrió al poco rato, cuando los murmullos de la gente aumentaron, esperaba encontrar a una cara conocida lo antes posible.

.-¡Kim! –Visualizó a la chica de los corazones en la lejanía, se encogía sobre si misma, cohibida y con la mirada baja. Parecía que se arrastrase dejándose llevar por la multitud, no como si supiese lo que estaba haciendo.- ¡Kim! ¡Kim! –Siguió insistiendo mientras apartaba a la gente y corría hasta ella. La Harris podía hablar durante horas sin detenerse ni a respirar, y ahora mismo su cabeza iba a agradecer no tener que soportar aquella tortura innecesaria; pero por otra parte, Catherine necesitaba de alguien que lograse llevarse los zumbidos a otra parte, esperaba que la charla constante de Kim pudiese con ellos.- ¡Espera…!

.-Oh, _uh_. –Kim se paró en seco cuando la interceptó, colocándose delante, poniéndose en su camino, impidiéndole pasar.- Hola, Cathy, ¿Qué tal…? –Preguntó y desvió su mirada en la lejanía, sus ojos se agrandaron uno segundos y pareció estremecerse.- Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir al baño. –Antes de poder tan siquiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pues estaba más pálida y callada de lo normal, Kim la esquivó y se metió en los primeros baños que encontró, tropezándose con la puerta.-

* * *

><p>Durante el descanso del entrenamiento, el entrenador los volvió a meter en el vestuario pues anunció que tenía algo muy importante que decir. Scott y Stiles se sentaron en el único banco libre, no estaban muy interesados en lo que podría decir Bobby –pues seguro que era algún comentario de su estilo, llamándoles inútiles- y se dedicaban a discutir en susurros cómo iban a impedir que Scott se descontrolase demasiado en la luna llena. Se callaron de golpe cuando el entrenador soltó la gran noticia, sin tapujos, directa e imprevista: Iban a cambiar de capitán, a partir de ahora, Scott McCall ocuparía ese lugar.<p>

Plus, había otra noticia más…

.-¿No estás contento? –Preguntó emocionado, mientras extendía los brazos hacia arriba, sin caber en él de la alegría que tenía.- ¡Tú capitán…! –Gritó Stiles por todo lo alto, sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros que salían del vestuario refunfuñando por lo bajo.- ¡…y yo titular! –Dio un salto y siguió a Scott, que se apresuraba a dirigirse al pasillo.- Yo estoy que me salgo. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja y colocó los brazos en jarras, orgulloso de sí mismo.- ¡Soy titular!

.-¿Y eso que importa, Stiles? –Le cortó, con un tono hostil y cargado de mal humor. Stiles arqueó una ceja, eso era más propio del Hale que de él. Ser tan aguafiestas…- Solo es un título… -Chasqueó la lengua, con los ojos entrecerrados.- Casi podía oler los celos ahí dentro. –El Stilinski parpadeó varias veces, asimilando lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.-

.-Espera… -Paró en seco y colocó una de sus manos para hacer frenar de golpe al McCall, que volteó para mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Hueles… los celos? –Scott meneó la cabeza, asintiendo, era un efecto que la luna llena tenía en él… Y no era precisamente agradable.- Quieres decir… -Tragó saliva y cogió aire, llenándose de valor.- ¿Quieres decir que puedes percibir cosas como… el deseo? –Preguntó, en voz baja, nervioso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y desvió su mirada cuando acabó de hablar. Scott arqueó una ceja al escucharle, estupefacto de que ahora se comportase como un chico tímido.- Ya sabes… El deseo… -Insistió cuando Scott le miró con cara de no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.- ¡El deseo _sexual_! –cuando se dio cuenta de que había alzado más la voz, miró a su alrededor esperando a que alguien les hubiese escuchado. Pero nadie les prestaba atención, apenas había cuatro personas en aquel pasillo… Y una, en concreto, llamó su atención- Lujuria. Pasión. Excitación…

.-Ya sé lo que es el deseo sexual, Stiles. –Resopló y chasqueó la lengua, siguiendo su mirada para encontrarse con Lydia. La pelirroja estaba apoyada contra las puertas, hablando animadamente con una de sus amigas, seguramente esperaba a Jackson, que aún no había salido del vestuario.- ¿De Lydia? –Arqueó una ceja y volvió su mirada hacia su amigo.- ¿De Lydia hacia ti? –Le miró con obviedad y Stiles se revolvió nervioso. Scott sonrió, para sus adentros.-

.-Sí, -desvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja y volvió a Scott solo para posar de nuevo sus ojos en Lydia, que seguía en el mismo lugar.- de Lydia hacia mí… -Murmuró y dio un bote de sorpresa cuando Catherine atravesó las puertas, pasando por delante de la Martin y dirigiéndose directamente a ellos. Stiles cogió a Scott y retrocedieron un paso, prefería que la conversación quedase entre ambos.- Necesito saber si tengo alguna posibilidad… Llevo colgado de ella desde… Tercero. –Zarandeó a su amigo, pues Scott tenía la mirada vuelta a su gemela, que se había parado de golpe al ver que ambos habían retrocedido.- Prefiero no preguntarle y así ahorrarme la segura y aplastante humillación. –serró los dientes y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, llamando su atención. Scott le miró y Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Se veía tan distinto… desde hacía rato, era como si… Fuese más _oscuro_. Como si tuviese una faceta oculta que no le hubiese mostrado nunca, hasta ahora.- ¿Así que puedes acercarte… y preguntarle si le gusto…? –Se encogió de hombros.- A ver si se le acelera el corazón… O si se le escapan feromonas o algo así.

.-Vale –accedió, sin rechistar, y echó a andar en dirección a la pelirroja a paso rápido. Stiles le vio alejarse y, cuando llegó hasta Lydia, él decidió ir con Catherine. Que seguía en el mismo sitio, parada, con la mirada puesta en la nada.- Hola, Lydia, -La saludó, con una sonrisa, la pelirroja se volvió automáticamente para mirarle.- ¿podemos hablar un momento…? –La amiga que la había estado acompañando se marchó tras despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza. Lydia sonrió con picardía, le miró de arriba abajo y se humedeció los labios.-

.-Claro. –Ladeó su cabeza y echó a andar hacia el despacho del entrenador, el cual estaba vacío y ofrecía un lugar tranquilo y privado en el que… hablar.-

* * *

><p>Stiles, que se había tranquilizado al ver que Lydia aceptaba a hablar con su amigo, empezó a explicarle a Catherine la <em>gran<em> noticia. Scott iba a pasar a ser el nuevo capitán del equipo de lacrosse, y, además, ¡él iba a ser titular! Iba a salir al campo a jugar, por primera vez en _su vida de deportista_. No podía creérselo, era como un sueño hecho realidad –o al menos una parte de un sueño, pues se componían de otros detalles que no iba a contarle precisamente ahora. Mientras lo contaba, se percató de la mirada y de la expresión de la McCall… Era prácticamente calcada a la de su gemelo. Como si tuviese la mente en otra parte.

.-¿Sabes? –Meneó su cabeza y acabó cruzándose de brazos, un poco molesto.- Tú y tu hermano tenéis el mismo _ánimo_ esta mañana… ¿Es que os han robado la energía al despertar, os la habéis dejado en la cama, o qué? –Scott tampoco se había emocionado nada al oír la noticia, es más, parecía que le hubiese molestado, como si fuese una mala y no una de grandiosa. Catherine ladeó su cabeza, como si se lo estuviese pensando, y sonrió de lado, como había hecho en los primeros días.-

.-Necesito… -Catherine desvió su mirada un segundo y luego la posó en él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Stiles dio un respingo. Estaba seguro de que algo iba mal… O al menos, _distinto_.- Preguntarte algo. –El chico arqueó una ceja, ¿desde cuándo le pedía permiso para ello? De todos modos, asintió y Catherine le sonrió más ampliamente. De un modo que parecía… _malicioso_. Se acercó a él para cogerle del brazo y tiró para arrastrarlo dentro del vestuario de nuevo.-

* * *

><p>.-Necesito… -Lydia se apoyó contra el escritorio del despacho mientras él hablaba, Scott se acercó un poco más a ella, sin despegar su vista de la Martin.- Preguntarte algo. –Lydia le sonrió, con picardía, y apoyó las manos tras de ella, permitiéndole acercarse un poco más.- Tu sabes… ¿Si le sigo gustando a Allison? –La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva, un poco decepcionada de que la conversación hubiese acabado dirigiéndose a ese punto.-<p>

.-Pues claro que si… Siempre le has gustado… -Un hormigueo se extendió por su pecho al escucharla, animándolo, alejándole un momento de la oscuridad. Pero en cuanto Lydia volvió a hablar, fue como si se lo tragara de repente un agujero negro.- Como amigos. –La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión del moreno.- Solo… Como amigos. –Scott bajó su mirada, perturbado, dolido de que fuese así. Había esperado tener más oportunidades.- Como me has preguntado… Te lo he dicho. –Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.- Nadie suele preguntarme… Si lo hicieras más a menudo te diría que creo que Allison ha cometido un gran error. –Scott alzó su mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes.- Pregúntame como lo sé.

.-¿Cómo? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado, casi deseoso de saber la respuesta.-

* * *

><p>Cathy había deslizado la mano por todo su brazo, en una caricia, hasta llegar hasta sus dedos, los cuales entrelazó con los suyos sin dejar de tirar, de guiarle hacia alguna parte. Cuando habían sido pequeños, Claudia les había enseñado a ir de la mano –a los tres, tanto a los gemelos como a su hijo- por la calle, diciéndoles que así era más seguro. Stiles no recordaba la última vez que le había dado la mano a alguien de ese modo, y se preguntó si Catherine debía de recordar aquellos detalles o bien solo había sido casualidad.<p>

.-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, dejándose arrastrar por la chica por todo el vestuario, iba de un lado a otro, como si estuviese perdida.- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Cathy? –Entonces, tiró de él con mucha fuerza, empujándolo prácticamente a la zona de las duchas. Se tambaleó debido a la sacudida, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.- La delicadeza no forma parte de tu vocabulario, ¿verdad? –Rechistó y sintió como soltaba su mano de golpe, al volverse hacia ella, lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos… Uno de marrón, y otro de dorado.- ¿_Cathy_?

* * *

><p>.-Porque sé que… -Lydia se había adelantado en su dirección, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones.- Nos encerraste allí para protegernos… -Scott dio un paso más, acortando la distancia.- Porque sé que cuando un chico arriesga su vida por ti… -Levantó su mirada y alargó la mano para agarrarle de la camiseta, tiró con suavidad y Scott acabó de acercarse más, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.- Tienes que agradecérselo. –El chico le sonrió, siguiéndole los pensamientos, y Lydia se alzó sobre sus pies, de puntillas.-<p>

.-¿Tú lo eres…? –Preguntó, en un susurro, mientras bajaba su rostro hacia ella.- ¿Eres… _agradecida_?

.-Te sorprendería lo muy… Muy… Muy… -Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del nuevo capitán del equipo, atrayéndolo aún más.- _Muy_ agradecida que puedo llegar a ser. –Scott abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero rápidamente otro pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza y prefirió las acciones antes que las palabras. _Su instinto se lo decía así_. Rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja con un brazo, la atrajo más así y posó sus labios sobre los de Lydia, con pasión, con lujuria. Ella le correspondió de inmediato, perdiendo una mano en su pelo, queriendo tomar el control de la situación.-

* * *

><p>Stiles había retrocedido tan rápido cuando Catherine se había acercado a él, había estado a escasos milímetros de sus labios y aún podía sentir el leve roce que no había podido evitar del todo, que se golpeó con fuerza la espalda contra las baldosas de la ducha. Palpó a su alrededor, en un movimiento desesperado, y antes de darse cuenta presionó el botón del agua. Cathy dio un bote cuando de repente se vio empapada por el agua helada de las tuberías y, de repente, se quedó quieta, sin moverse, mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Marrones. Oscuros. Profundos. Como debían de ser.<p>

Los abrió de par en par, aturdida, mirando hacia arriba en dirección al chorro de agua que ahora le salpicaba la cara. Cerró los ojos, molesta, y bajó su mirada para encontrarse, de repente, con los ojos de Stiles. Quién parecía estar a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

.-¿Qué… -Chasqueó la lengua, se adelantó en su dirección y el Stilinski se movió con rapidez y brusquedad, acabó resbalándose al intentar huir de ella a toda prisa y se golpeó contra el suelo de la ducha. Catherine puso los ojos en blanco al verlo allí, dándose la vuelta para mirarla con… Cathy no podía estar segura de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante. Cerró el agua, que era lo que había querido hacer cuando se había acercado a él.- …hago aquí? –Acabó la pregunta y, entonces, se apartó los cabellos de la cara. Se le habían pegado al rostro al estar mojados, del mismo modo que la ropa le incomodaba.- ¿Y _por qué_ estoy empapada? –Entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Stiles?

.-Tú… -Catherine lo miraba buscando una explicación, casi lo fulminaba con sus ojos esperando una contestación a la de ya.- Tú… Querías… -¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? ¿Qué se había abalanzado hacia él para besarle? ¿Qué casi lo había conseguido? Tragó saliva, no quería que las cosas fueran más incómodas entre ellos. Y, definitivamente, decirle la verdad podía suponer empeorar las cosas, formar una tensión que no deseaba.- Querías darte una ducha.

.-¿En el vestuario de los chicos? –Arqueó una ceja y Stiles se encogió de hombros. Había sido una excusa patética, pero no había sabido cómo actuar.- ¿Y con la ropa puesta? –Se auto señaló, como si Stiles no se hubiese percatado del modo en que su camiseta se pegaba su cuerpo debido a la humedad.- _Genial_, que ideas tienes, McCall. –Se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Torció su gesto en una mueca y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- Debería de haberme quedado en casa… Ese estúpido zumbido… -Stiles se levantó de un bote cuando vio que uno de los ojos de su amigo empezaba a tener una leve colación dorada, casi imperceptible.- Es… Constante… No deja de… -Meneó su cabeza, apretando los labios con fuerza.-

.-_Eh, eh, eh_. –Cathy dio un bote cuando Stiles atrapó su rostro con ambas manos, tapándole las orejas con ellas.- No lo escuches, no prestes atención a ese sonido. –La chica asintió, muy despacio. Sus manos no amortiguaban el zumbido, pues éste parecía estar más en su cabeza que en el exterior… Pero no se lo dijo, prefirió que prologase un rato más el contacto, se sentía bien notar la calidez de sus manos contra sus orejas, que estaban heladas debido al agua de la ducha.- Creo que tengo algo de ropa en mi taquilla. –Se separó de ella y se lanzó contra la filera de taquillas, nervioso.- Sino te importa ir en chándal…

.-Créeme, -Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. El zumbido se había apaciguado levemente, dejándola en paz.- prefiero el chándal a la ropa de Kim. –Stiles la miró, asomando su cabeza por detrás de la puerta de su taquilla, dispuesto a contradecirla. Pero se calló. No era momento para aquello. Volvió a centrar su atención en encontrarle algo a Catherine que ponerse.- Hoy hay luna llena. –Susurró, casi para sí misma, y se mordió el labio inferior.-

.-Sí, la hay. –respondió automáticamente, sin saber muy bien que decir. Cathy aceptó la camiseta que le tendía y los pantalones de deporte, y con una mirada fulminante le obligó a darse media vuelta.- ¿También notas algo…? –Preguntó, curioso, intentando desviar la conversación hacia otro tema, tratando de centrar sus neuronas en algo útil.- Scott me ha dicho que puede notar… -Alzó su mirada, encontrándose frente a frente con los espejos. No había caído en ello, y seguramente Catherine tampoco cuando le había pedido que voltease. No solo podía verse así mismo, ahí parado, con cara de estupefacción. Sino también a la McCall, que se estaba cambiado a toda prisa para no perder más tiempo.- Notaba… Algo así… Como… -Desvió su mirada, no estaba bien _mirar_ de ese modo. Pero aunque se lo repitió mil veces, sus ojos volvían de nuevo, a la imagen reflejada.- La influencia… de la luna llena…

.-No. –Respondió secamente y cuando Stiles vio que se volteaba, desvió corriendo su mirada hacia las taquillas, como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.- Solo ese zumbido. –Meneó su cabeza. Era muy odioso… se metía en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad…- Stiles, tú me dirías si… -Pero justo en ese momento el entrenador asomó su cabeza en el vestuario, gritando que el entrenamiento empezaba en menos de cinco minutos.- No importa, nos vemos luego. –Se despidió de él a toda prisa y se marchó corriendo, dejándole atrás.-

* * *

><p>Stiles se dejó caer en el banquillo del campo, junto con su mochila. Scott estaba a su lado, atándose las protecciones y demás equipaciones para poder jugar, no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra como tampoco ni una mirada… Stiles pensó que debía de ser por la respuesta de Lydia, que ésta le habría dicho algo que Scott no quería reproducirle -¿tan malo podía ser? Él ya se había imaginado todas las humillaciones y comentarios dolientes posibles. ¿Su imaginación se habría quedado corta a la hora de prevenirle de una negación en toda regla? Se quedó pensativo, en silencio, evaluándose… No estaba especialmente triste, no se encontraba abatido…<p>

Tragó saliva y sintió un rubor subirle a las mejillas al recordar ese leve roce de labios en el vestuario… Si no se hubiese apartado de golpe, sino hubiese tenido reflejos, habría acabado _besándola_. Aunque, puesto a especificar, _Catherine_ le habría besado a _él_… Apretó los labios con fuerza. _Es más_, hilando más fino, estaba claro que la _Catherine_ que había intentado besarle no era la misma que le había mirado estupefacta mientras quedaba empapada, bajo la ducha.

Entonces había sido cosa de la influencia de la luna llena. No había salido de ella, sino de esa… ¿_Cómo lo había llamado_? El zumbido.

Volteó hacia Scott, para preguntarle si él también lo notaba en su cabeza, si era eso lo que le estaba haciendo cambiar… Actuar de ese modo tan extraño… Pero entonces algo llamó su atención él. Sus labios brillaban de un modo raro, como si se le hubiese pegado parte de pintalabios de color rosado.

El mismo color que llevaba Lydia ese día.

* * *

><p>Melissa se estaba acabando de preparar para salir a trabajar, guardaba lo que sería su cena durante el turno y su único sustento durante las diez horas siguientes, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Catherine estaba en el piso de arriba, por lo que solo podía tratarse de su otro hijo, Scott. Salió de la cocina tras haber metido la fiambrera en una bolsa y se dispuso a recibir a su hijo. Pero no se trataba de Scott.<p>

.-¡Stiles! –Cuando vio al Stilinski entrando como pedro por su casa, no se sorprendió tanto como esperaba hacerlo. Stiles parpadeó, también dando un bote del susto, y alzó su mano con inocencia para mostrarle lo que llevaba en ella.- Llaves… _Claro_. –Puso los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia detrás.- Sino me sorprende… Me asusta más bien. –El chico se encogió, nervioso, y trató de sonreírle para quitarle tensión al asunto.- ¿Qué tenéis entre manos?

.-Un proyecto de la escuela, -murmuró, señalando la bolsa que llevaba con él.- solo eso.

.-Ya… -Melissa arqueó una ceja, desconfiada, pero prefirió no preguntar. Estaba segura de que no quería escuchar la respuesta. El Stilinski se movió, para esquivarla, y así subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Scott; pero se detuvo al escuchar a Melissa hablar de nuevo.- Stiles… Están bien, ¿verdad? –El chicol volteó para mirarla de nuevo, la McCall parecía preocupada, sus ojos se llenaban de esa emoción.- Sobre todo Cathy… Ella… Se está adaptando bien. ¿No? Quiero decir… ¿Tú como la ves?

.-¿Yo? ¿_Cómo_ la veo? ¿Qué _cómo_ la veo? Yo… Yo… -Se sonrojó, pensando durante un milisegundo en la imagen del vestuario, en cómo la había visto reflejada en el espejo.- Bien… La veo bien, ¿no? –Melissa arqueó una ceja ante el tono agudo y nervioso de Stiles, pero decidió que también era mejor no preguntar.- Los dos están pasando por… una semana dura… Hay muchos exámenes y… -Echó un vistazo a su bolsa y luego miró a Melissa.- Proyectos, muchos proyectos.

.-Claro… Lo entiendo… -Rebuscó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Ten cuidado esta noche, Stiles, hay luna llena… -El chico la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alarmado. ¿Sabía algo? ¿Se intuía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Sería cierto eso de que las madres siempre lo sabían? Tragó saliva, echo un manojo de nervios.- Deberías ver como se pone urgencias, llena de gente rara… -Stiles suspiró, aliviado, _falsa alarma_.- ¿Sabes? En realidad es de ahí de dónde procede la palabra **lunático**.

* * *

><p>Stiles subió las escaleras y fue directamente a la habitación de Scott, entró y lo vio sentado en la butaca, como si nada. Lo saludó con la cabeza y dejó la mochila en el suelo, que hizo un sonido metálica al caer. Se agachó y abrió la cremallera con cuidado, sin quitarle la vista a su amigo –parecía que fuese a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento para despedazarle.<p>

.-Estoy bien, Stiles. –Dijo de repente y el chico dio un bote al escucharle, asustado, había sonado grave y autoritario.- Echaré el pestillo y me iré a dormir. –Aseguró y miró hacia la puerta, esperando que Stiles cogiera la indirecta.-

.-¿Estás… seguro? –Arqueó una ceja, sin moverse del sitio.- Porque tienes una mirada como la de un asesino en serie… Y espero que eso sea efecto de la luna llena, porque sino estás empezando a asustarme. –Scott sonrió de lado y volvió su atención en él, Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de arriba abajo.- Bien… Me iré… Pero primero podrías mirar en la bolsa y decirme si lo que te he traído lo usas o no. ¿No crees…? –Scott suspiró, pero acabó por levantarse. A paso lento se acercó a él, se agachó hasta situarse delante de él y pasó una mano por la mochila.- ¿Y Catherine? ¿Ella está… _bien_? –Dado que Scott se encontraba en ese estado, no quería ni imaginarse que estaría pasando con su gemela. Se preguntó si debería de encadenarla a ella también, aunque Cathy nunca había dado muestras de ser agresiva.-

.-¿Crees que…? –Abrió la bolsa y sacó una hilera de cadenas gruesas, metalizadas.- ¿…no me he dado cuenta? –Chasqueó la lengua y se adelantó hacia él, acercándose. Stiles podía ver como mostraba los dientes, amenazante.- No dejaré que acerques a _ella_, Stiles, Cathy es _mía_. Es de _mi_ manada. –Gruñó, como un perro rabioso al que le intentan quitar la comida. Stiles contuvo el aliento cuando Scott se acercó más, con los ojos brillándole.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ponerme esto? ¿Cómo a un perro?

.-En realidad… -Sus manos temblaron, pero dio una bocanada de aire. _Tranquilízate_, se dijo a sí mismo, y se puso firme, decidido.- En realidad no espero que te dejes. –Se abalanzó sobre él, contando con el factor sorpresa, ambos chicos rodaron por el suelo y Stiles usó todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo hacia la pared. Lo estampó y, en un movimiento rápido, logró esposarle la muñeca al radiador.- Te estoy protegiendo, Scott… A ti y a Cathy. –Su amigo se revolvió en el suelo, furioso, tiró varias veces de las esposas, gruñendo.- Y, además, así te castigo un poco… Por lo de Lydia.

.-¡Voy a matarte! –Gritó, fuera de sus casillas, y alargó sus garras en su dirección, arañando al aire ya que Stiles se encontraba fuera de su alcance.-

.-¡La has besado, Scott! –Retrocedió varios pasos por precaución, parándose en el umbral de la puerta.- Has besado a Lydia… -Susurró, casi sin voz. Ponerlo en palabras era aún más duro… Más complicado…- Es la única… Es la única que… -Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero aquello no bastaba para tranquilizarle.- Llevo tres horas convenciéndome de que lo has hecho por culpa de la luna llena… -Apretó la mandíbula para evitar decir algo más, pero no pudo contenerse más y las palabras salieron de sus labios como una fuente de odio.- Eres un gilipollas… Eres un hijo de puta, un amigo cabrón jugando sucio. –Scott, que no parecía muy afectado por ello, se echó a reír, como si le hubiese soltado nada más que halagos.-

.-Ella me besó a mí, Stiles… -Susurró, con voz melosa.- Yo no la besé… Fue ella quién me besó. –Stiles volteó, a toda prisa, y salió de la habitación para apoyarse contra la pared. _No lo escuches_, se decía una y otra vez, _no es Scott, no es… Scott_.- Oh, y quería mucho **más**… Tendrías que ver cómo me tocaba… -Cerró los ojos y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.- Podría haber dejado que hiciéramos lo que se le antojase. ¡_Lo que fuese_!

* * *

><p>No pudo soportarlo más, cerró la puerta de un portazo y echó a andar pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo. La próxima vez, se prometió, traería cinta americana para taparle esa bocaza… Stiles se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación. Esperaba que Scott se cansase y acabase cayendo dormido, pero era una posibilidad muy poco probable… Resopló y se detuvo, de repente, al escuchar agua caer en el baño. Parpadeó un tanto confundido. Había visto a Melissa irse a trabajar… Tardó unos segundos en caer en la cuenta: <em>Catherine<em>.

Corrió y abrió la puerta apresuradamente, precipitándose dentro. Contuvo el aliento al verla. Cathy estaba en la bañera, sujetándose al borde, dejándose empapar por el agua nuevamente vestida. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro tensado en una mueca de dolor, pero lo más inquietante eran sus ojos… Uno de ellos cambiaba constantemente de color, pasando del dorado al marrón en cuestión de segundos.

.-Stiles… El… Zumbido… No cesa. –A lo lejos, escuchó a Scott aullar, fuerte, autoritario. Catherine se echó a gritar, tapándose las orejas con ambas manos.- ¡Dile que pare! ¡_Que pare_!

Y, de repente, todo quedó en silencio. Stiles solo podía escuchar la respiración de Cathy acelerarse, estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico y, esta vez, no sabía cómo actuar para evitarlo. Quiso acercarse a ella para asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien, pero entonces lo oyó. De fondo, un sonido metálico romperse, hacerse añicos. Luego pasos, pasos acercándose… Y garras rasgar parte de la pared. Catherine abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrada y se precipitó fuera de la ducha, con cada ojo de un color distinto.

.-Se está acercando… -Murmuró, por lo bajo, y alargó una mano para que Stiles se acercara.- No es Scott… Algo le pasa… Es… -Se quedaron callados al escuchar los pasos detenerse delante de la puerta y Catherine tragó saliva, esperando que en cualquier momento Scott entrase derribando la puerta, destrozando todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino. Tanto si fuese objeto, como humano. Se puso en pie, decidida, y agarró a Stiles para obligarle a retroceder, cuanto más lejos estuviera mejor. Solo era retrasar lo inevitable, pero quizás en esa fracción de segundos podían hacer algo… Lo que fuera.-

Alguien giró el pomo de la puerta y Stiles retrocedió aún más, llevándose consigo a Cathy que mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin perderse ni un parpadeo de Scott. La puerta se balanceó hacia dentro, chirriando, revelando la figura del McCall –las garras le habían crecido, así como también el bello facial y los dientes, que mostraba sin ningún reparo.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Scott antes de caer por completo en la influencia de la luna y del alpha…? _Que podía matar a alguien_.

.-No puedes atarme como a un perro, Stiles. –Fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a por ellos, con las garras por delante. Solo que no llegó hasta dónde se encontraban, alguien lo empujó hacia detrás, estampándolo contra la pared. Aquella otra persona, aunque pronto descubrirían que se trataba de un hombre lobo, alzó a Scott del suelo y lo agarró del cuello para mantenerlo preso contra la pared. Aulló, tan fuerte que tanto Stiles como Catherine se taparon los oídos. Scott parpadeó, volviéndose a ser el que era.- ¿Qué… me está… pasando? –Preguntó, confundido, y miró tras Derek, que era quién le había detenido, para ver a su hermana y a su amigo. Que lo miraban con miedo, aterrados.-

.-Estás haciendo exactamente lo que él quiere, Scott. –Masculló Derek y lo soltó cuando supo del cierto que no iba a hacer más daño.- Tenemos que matar al Alpha, antes de que tú le hagas daño a alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaaaaaah.<strong>

**Tenía muchas ganas de adaptar este capítulo, me encanta ese lado oscuro de Scott (no soporto los personajes que son tan buenazos… XD ¡Hay que tener un lado oscuro sí o sí!), me gustaría que lo hubiesen explotado más *?* pero bueno :P –y no, no shippeo a Scott con Lydia… Pero su escena pasó en la serie, así que he tenido que adaptarla sí o sí XD *me dio mucha penita Stiles en ese momento… pobrecillo***

**Habiendo ya adaptado el capítulo 8… ¡Solo me queda adaptar los cuatro restantes para dar por finalizada la primera tempo de la serie! Yuhuuu XD *la primera fue la que '**_**menos**_**' me gustó… así que tengo ganas de pasar al resto :P***


	10. A deal with MJ

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno… Este capítulo que se supone que iba a abarcar el 1x09 y el 1x10, ha acabado alargándoseme más de lo previsto y solo he podido adaptar parte del capítulo 9… Así que nada, en el siguiente pondré lo que no he podido enseñaros en este XD Espero no tardar tanto en publicar, pues ahora me vienen unos días de descanso ;)**

**¡Y ahora los agradecimientos que es lo que más me gusta! ¡Muchísimas gracias a Jorge y a JennAizawa por sus reviews! ¡Y trillones de gracias más a por ser mi nuevo follow y dejarme un precioso review! :D ¡Con este ya van 17 reviews y 8 follows! Nunca me habría esperado tantos… de verdad… Aun no me lo creo :')**

**Y, de nuevo, gracias a Silvi por haber creado el personaje de Mary Jane para el fic. ¡La adoro, en serio! Y espero que a partir de ahora pueda entrar más en acción :DD Espero que la adoréis tanto como yo la adoro :DDDD (espero que no moleste a nadie que haya adelantado uno de los plotlines de la season 3, pero bueno… era necesario para que entendierais al personaje de MJ)**

* * *

><p>"<em>There aren't many sure things in life, but one thing I know for sure is that you have to deal with the consequences of your actions. You have to follow through on some things.<em>"  
><strong>Cecelia Ahern<strong>

[Septiembre_ 17,__** 2005**_]

**De: **_Cathy  
><em>**Para:** _Stiles  
><em>**Asunto: **_Cumpleañera a la fuga_

Siento lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de este año, no debí de haberme marchado sin avisar a nadie (ni a mamá, ni a Scott).

Papá se puso hecho una furia cuando me encontró en casa, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto en autobús yo sola, sin esperar a que Rory me recogiera como acordamos. Papá se enfadó más con ella que conmigo, pero no fue su culpa –aunque en ese momento a papá le costó de entenderlo.

Rory me ha dicho que debería de escribir estos emails… Que debería de pedir disculpas…

Pues eso… Lo siento,  
>Cathy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>De:<strong> _Stiles  
><em>**Para:** _Cathy  
><em>**Asunto:** _RE: Cumpleañera a la fuga_

Estás desconocida. No te conozco ya. Solo vuelves a Beacon Hills para los cumpleaños… ¿Pero que pasa el resto del año? Creía que ibas a venir en verano, Scott y yo habíamos hecho planes para cuando vinieras…

Solo recibo algún email tuyo cada tantos días… Ni una llamada. Ni ninguna carta. Y mucho menos visitas… Entiendo que estás lejos, pero ¿y nosotros? ¿y yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿No se supone que eres mi mejor amiga?

Me siento solo.  
>Vuelve, Cathy… seguro que mi padre te dejaba quedarte aquí con nosotros. Quédate aquí con nosotros, vuelve, por favor.<br>Te echo de menos,  
>Stiles.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>De:<strong> _Cathy  
><em>**Para:** _Stiles  
><em>**Asunto:** _no puedo_

Te escribo este email porque no podría llamarte y contártelo, y mucho menos decírtelo en personas.

No voy a volver a Beacon Hills, nunca más. Papá me necesita aquí para cuidar de él.

Lo de la pasada fiesta, fue un error. No debí de haber ido, pero Rory insistió y ella es mayor y sabe lo que se tiene que hacer… Pero fue un error. Las personas mayores también se equivocan (aunque dice papá que eso ocurre pocas veces).

Olvídame,  
>Cathy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>De:<strong> _Cathy  
><em>**Para:** _Stiles  
><em>**Asunto:** _No, no me olvides_

Desde niños Scott y yo hemos ahuyentado a todo aquel podría haber sido nuestro amigo, para quedarnos nosotros dos solos. No porque no quisiéramos a nadie más… Es solo que no necesitábamos a nadie. Él me tenía a mí y yo le tenía a él. Era simple.

Pero eso ha cambiado. Él ya no me necesita.

Cuando volví a casa para nuestro cumpleaños me sentí como esas personas que intentaban convertirse en amigos nuestros. Scott te tiene a ti y tú tienes a Scott.

No me estoy quejando por ello… Es solo que… Os echo de menos. Y yo también me siento sola.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por culpa de mamá y papá o es que tenía que suceder? ¿Es que no podemos ser amigos los tres, igual que entonces?

No quiero convertirme en una de esas personas a las que se olvida fácilmente, esas que no son más que rostros desdibujados y recuerdos distantes… Como Heather. ¿Te acuerdas de tu amiga Heather? _¡Heather, mi amiga del parvulario, que recuerdos!_ No quiero que digas _Cathy, ¡qué recuerdos, la hermana de Scott! ¿Qué se habrá hecho de ella? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué estará haciendo?_

Quiero que seamos amigos para siempre. Tú. Yo. Scott.

No me abandonéis, por favor…

No me odies.

No hagas que Scott me odie y me olvide.

Yo…  
>Borraré este email.<p>

* * *

><p>[Febrero 8, <strong>2011<strong> – _Actualmente_]

El profesor Harris borraba la pizarra entre suspiros tras haberse quedado más allá de su hora para preparar las clases del día siguiente –aunque era consciente de que ninguno de sus alumnos merecía ese tiempo extra… Sin embargo, eso le permitía tener que pasar menos tiempo en su _hogar_… O bien resistir la tentación de pasar por el bar de camino a casa, o entrar en la licorería de la esquina. Resopló, dejó el borrador en su sitio y volteó para coger su chaqueta que estaba dispuesta sobre la silla frente al escritorio… Empezó a meter los papeles, uno por uno, dentro del maletín y fue entonces cuando se percató de una pequeña hoja de libreta totalmente arrugada.

Frunció el entrecejo… Eso no había estado ahí antes, estaba seguro, además él no era tan descuidado como para dejar porquería en su pulida mesa. Cogió la nota, malhumorado, y la desdobló con cuidado… Se trataba de una larga lista de nombres, todos de hombres apellidados Harris, junto con pequeñas señales escritas en rojo. Suyo, Adrian R. Harris, ocupaba el último puesto… Y no tenía ninguna cruz adjunta. Había visto antes es trocito de papel, sabía quién lo había escrito y porqué. Tragó saliva y, sin voltearse, escuchó un gruñido tras de él, advirtiéndole que no encontraba ya solo. Tembló de miedo y, en un instinto, se metió la nota en la chaqueta.

.-Por favor… -Suplicó, alzando las manos en señal de paz.- No me mate… Por favor… Yo… -Sentía un miedo atroz que lo bloqueaba de pies a cabeza. Nunca se había sentido tan aterrado, ni siquiera cuando se había visto en la guerra. ¿Sería que se había ablandado con los años o bien era ese individuo el que le transmitía tanto terror? Un hombre, o un ser, al que más valía temer.- Por favor… Tengo una hija…

.-¿Quién… -gruñó la voz a su espalda con voz grabe, autoritaria y algo distorsionada.- hizo esa lista? –Harris se quedó en silencio, demasiado aterrado como para responder. Su visitante, sin embargo, era impaciente y emitió un resoplido.- ¿¡Quién!? –Insistió y Adrián le escuchó dar un paso al frente, acercándose a él.-

.-La-Laura… -Balbuceó, muy nervioso, y tiritó.- Laura Hale… -Admitió, esperando que aquella información fuese suficiente para liberarlo. Pero no fue así. Aquel ser quería más. Incluso más de lo que él podía ofrecerle.- Por favor… -musitó de nuevo.- Mi hija… Mi hija Kim… Me espera y…

.-¿Y sabe por qué le estaba buscando? –Preguntó aquella voz, interrumpiéndole, solo que esta vez no sonó demandante… Sino que parecía que se estuviese mofando de él, al verlo suplicar y tiritar de esa manera tan cobarde.- Yo sí que sé lo que buscaba Laura Hale. –Y dio tres pasos más, según pudo contar el profesor.- Dese la vuelta y se lo enseñaré. –Harris gimió, aterrado, pero aún a pesar de su miedo, logró articular un claro _**No**_.- ¡Gírese, Adrian Harris, enfréntese a lo que sus actos llevaron! ¡Son sus consecuencias! –Gritó, enfurecido, cargando cada palabra con odio, rencor y venganza. Alzó una de las sillas y la lanzó contra la pizarra para asustarle. El humano dio un bote, aterrado, y siguió temblando como una hoja de papel en un día de ventisca.- ¡Gírese!

.-¡Cuidado! –Harris no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero por suerte alguien lo hizo por él. Derek atravesó la puerta de la clase en menos de medio segundo, y se lanzó a por el profesor para empujarle, esquivando así una silla que iba destinada a golpearle con fuerza. Derek obligó a Adrian a agacharse contra el suelo, en modo de protección, y el lobo alzó su mirada esperando a encontrar su premio. Al Alpha. Pero allí no había nadie ya… La puerta de clase se balanceaba adentro y afuera, debido al golpe que le habría dado el lobo mayor al salir apresuradamente. Derek chasqueó la lengua, hastiado, había perdido una gran oportunidad… Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse. Fuera se oían las sirenas de los coches patrulla acercándose al instituto.-

Dejó a Harris en el suelo, aturdido y en estado de shock, y salió corriendo hacia la salida trasera, pues según las luces que se filtraban por las ventanas y de dónde procedía el sonido… Solo habría coches de policía en la parte delantera. Era el momento para huir, como el fugitivo que era.

* * *

><p>Por suerte, aunque había momentos que era toda una desgracia, no había acudido solo. Su coche se encontraba en el exterior, esperándole, con Scott en el puesto del conductor –mantenía un pie en el acelerador, tal y como Derek le había ordenado, preparado para salir volando en cualquier segundo. El Hale abrió la puerta del asiento copiloto y se escurrió dentro, el McCall encendió el motor y salieron disparados hacia la carretera sin que ningún coche patrulla les pisara los talones.<p>

.-¡Casi lo tenía! –Ahora que estaba a sano y salvo dentro del coche, era el momento para las lamentaciones y las críticas.- Tenía al Alpha delante… Delante de mis narices… ¡Pero ha aparecido la policía y lo ha fastidiado todo! –Stiles, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado en el asiento trasero junto con Cathy, que seguía recostada como si el tema no fuera con ella, saltó hacia delante, colocándose entre los dos asientos delanteros.-

.-Eh, eh. –Gruñó, mirando directamente a Derek. Segundos después desvió su mirada, el Hale seguía dándole miedo y le imponía demasiado como para mantener su vista en sus ojos por más de tres segundos.- La policía solo hace su trabajo… -Susurró, flojito, pensando en su padre, quién ignoraría que es estaba jugando el pellejo en un intento de defenderle.- ¿De acuerdo…? –Derek lo miró, fulminándolo, enfadado, y luego desvió su atención a Scott, que conducía hecho un manojo de nervios.-

.-Cumplían su trabajo gracias a que alguien decidió convertirme en el fugitivo más buscado de todo el estado. –rechistó y el McCall sintió un escalofrío de culpabilidad recorrerle el cuerpo. Había sido una idea muy estúpida… Pero ahora no podía hacer nada para enmendarla, el daño ya estaba hecho y el retrato de Derek Hale colgaba en la pared de la comisaría bajo el título de _Los más buscados de Beacon Hills_. Y no era precisamente un halago que todos los policías siguiesen tus pasos.- Bueno, eso ya no importa… -Rechistó, chasqueando la lengua.- La última vez que hablé con mi hermana había descubierto algo… -Al hablar de Laura, inmediatamente a Scott le vino la imagen de su cadáver partido, abandonado en el bosque. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero lo que hizo fue coger con más fuerza el volante.- Sabía dos cosas. La primera tenía que ver con un tal Harris…

.-¿Harris? –Esta vez fue Catherine que se adelantó, dando un empujón a Stiles para que le dejara un sitio.- ¿Adrian Harris…? –Derek se encogió de hombros y luego asintió, para confirmarle el nombre.- ¿El profesor de química que odia a Scott? –Su gemelo puso los ojos en blanco, no era preciso el recordatorio…- ¿El padre de Kim? –La misma Kim que la ignoraba día tras día, como si nunca se hubiesen dirigido la palabra…- ¿Por qué…?

.-No lo sé aún. –Derek contestó, cortando el flujo de sus pensamientos.- La segunda tenía que ver con una especie de símbolo… -Sacó su teléfono y rebuscó en la galería de fotos hasta dar con una en particular.- Mi hermana tenía este dibujo en una hoja de papel… No sé lo que significa, pero está relacionado. –Scott dio un respingo al verlo. Se trataba de un lobo en el centro, mientras que en la parte superior había una estrella y una luna.- ¿Qué? –Preguntó, mirando al McCall fijamente, estaba seguro de que había notado un cambio en él.-

.-Yo… -Tragó saliva y trató de tranquilizarse, la mirada insistente de Derek le ponía nervioso, como si le estuviese culpabilizando de todo en todo momento.- No sé lo que es… Pero… -Meneó la cabeza. ¿Era seguro contárselo? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho? ¿De lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar por conseguir su propósito de matar al Apha? Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, y clavó su mirada en la carretera. Oscura, sin apenas iluminación debido a que la mayoría de las farolas andaban estropeadas…- Lo he… He visto ese símbolo… Grabado en un colgante. –Derek parpadeó, anonadado.- En el colgante de Allison.

* * *

><p>Mary Jane se había pasado la noche dándole vueltas a algo que no podía dejar salir de su cabeza. Era una estupidez. Una pérdida de tiempo. Y no podía odiar más encontrarse <em>obsesionada<em> con tal tema, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quién estaba involucrado. Pero, aún que se pasase horas y horas desmenuzando cada detalle, no encontraba la solución, la manera de encajar el rompecabezas. Sabía que, hasta que no lo desentrañase, no podría descansar tranquila.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que alguien se sentaba en la mesa de su minúscula zona de trabajo –ocupando con su trasero casi todo el escritorio dónde tenía el papeleo clave para la investigación. MJ levantó su vista, encontrándose con la mirada profesional y neutral de _Madame _Sinclair. Retorcía su pelo en un perfecto moño, digno de la _señorita Rottenmeier_, mientras que se enfundaba en un traje chaqueta pantalón que no tenía ni una sola arruga.

.-Veo que estás ocupada... –Se mofó, echando una vista a su desordenado escritorio, y luego a ella, que se mantenía pensativa sentada en la silla jugueteando con un bolígrafo. MJ no se molestó en defenderse, era una total pérdida de tiempo enfrentarse a Sinclair… La vieja arpía siempre encontraba la manera de darle la vuelta a la tortilla para salir beneficiada.- Quizás te interese leer las noticias de hoy… Para sumarla a tu muro de obsesiones por Derek Hale. –No tuvo tiempo a decir nada. La periodista le estampó el periódico de hoy, abierto por la noticia que ella misma firmaba, acerca del nuevo ataque del psicópata que andaba suelto por Beacon Hills.- Ese profesor ha tenido muy buena suerte al salir vivo de su ataque… Por suerte la policía llegó a tiempo.

.-¿Un profesor de química…? –Preguntó, en voz alta, y se acercó el periódico a la vista tras quitárselo a _Madame_ de la mano. La noticia era decorada con la foto de la supuesta víctima junto con la del malvado agresor. MJ parpadeó, anonadada, seguramente la vieja arpía había conseguido la foto de Derek directamente de la comisaría… La _muy_… _Cerda_. Aunque llamarla de aquella forma era un insulto para los cerdos en cuestión.- ¿Para qué iba a querer Derek matar a un profesor de química?

.-¡Que adorable! –Exclamó ella, irguiéndose más y colocando ambas manos sobre sus huesudas rodillas.- ¿Ya os llamáis por vuestro nombre de pila? ¿No es un poco… ostentoso? –MJ arqueó una ceja al escucharla y cerró el periódico de golpe tras alzarse de un salto de la silla de su zona de trabajo. _Madame_ Sinclair ladeó su cabeza, mirándola con superioridad.- Es un psicópata, señorita Fisher, esos monstruos actúan sin seguir un orden lógico… Una razón… Por eso le les llama psicópatas. –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- Primero quiso matar a esos niños… Y luego a su profesor… ¿No es horrible? –Parpadeó un par de veces.- _Oh_, y a ti, querida… Después de haber asesinado a ese pobre dependiente en el videoclub… ¿No te sientes una superviviente? –Se levantó de su escritorio elegantemente, como una muñeca de porcelana frágil y tiesa, fría e inanimada.- Alegra esa cara, -Le sonrió de una manera maliciosa, dañina.- tu nombre salió en el periódico… Quizás no firmando el artículo, pero tampoco formando parte de la sección de esquelas.

Mary Jane entrecerró los ojos cuando la arpía se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su despacho, que era veinte veces más grande que el cubículo dónde se había metido. Resopló y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio… Era verdad que había sobrevivido en aquel videoclub, como también estaba segura de que su atacante no había sido Derek Hale. Sino _otra cosa_ muy distinta. Y pensaba demostrarlo, pensaba enseñarles al mundo la real amenaza. Porque las nuevas informaciones acerca de Derek y sus intentos de asesinatos eran todas falsas… Y el pueblo de Beacon se merecía saber la verdad.

Derek Hale tendría _su_ momento para pagar sus crímenes, crímenes que **sí **que había cometido, pero ese no era _su_ momento.

MJ centró de nuevo la atención en todo el papeleo que había acumulado en la mesa durante los últimos días –la mayoría acerca de ataques de supuestos animales salvajes, e intentó encontrar un patrón. Algo que los uniese a todos. Alguna pista. Un camino que tomar. Un hilo del que tirar.

Pero no había nada. No había relación entre todos aquellos casos… Ningún nombre que se repitiera… Solo la presencia de ese supuesto _animal salvaje_ –que ahora todos afirmaban que se trataba de un hombre, de uno en concreto llamado Derek Hale. MJ se echó hacia atrás en silla y volvió a tomar el bolígrafo en sus manos, concentrándose. La verdad no estaba _ahí_, entre sus papeles… La verdad estaba ahí fuera. Huyendo de la policía, fugitiva. La verdad era Derek Hale. Solo él podía aclarárselo todo, el único problema es que MJ dudaba que 1) pudiese encontrarlo y 2) que él se lo contase por voluntad propia.

Pero nada iba a frenarla en ese momento. Estaba dispuesta a tirar del hilo y ver hasta dónde la llevaba para encontrar la verdad a todos los misterios de Beacon Hills. Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su furgoneta y se echó a la carretera, en busca de Derek.

* * *

><p>En el instituto, al día siguiente de haber mantenido la conversación en el coche con el Hale, Scott se preguntaba como diantres iba a conseguir el colgante que Allison llevaba colgado en el cuello todo el tiempo. Resopló y pasó la puerta principal, caminando por los pasillos como un alma en pena. No pasó mucho hasta que Stiles lo alcanzó, dándole un suave toque amistoso en los hombros, como un apoyo moral.<p>

.-No te preocupes, Scott… -Intentó animarle mientras caminaba a su lado, con la vista puesta en el montón de alumnos que cruzaban los pasillos en busca de sus respectivas clases.- Será fácil… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas y ya está? ¿Si te lo presta? –Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.- Algo así como… _Oye, Allison, ¿me dejarías el colgante por si descubro algo en él que me lleve hasta un hombre lobo Alpha, que mataré para así poder estar juntos para siempre?_ –Scott puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo y meneó su cabeza.- Era broma… Pero habla con ella, ¿quieres?

.-No me habla, Stiles… -Rechista entre dientes y paró en seco para mirarle, no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.- ¿Y si solo se lo quita para ducharse o algo así…? –Preguntó, pensando que iba a ser una tarea inútil el intentar robárselo… Sus pensamientos pronto divagaron hacia otro lugar, olvidándose por completo del colgante.-

.-Precisamente… -Suspiró, sin atender a la expresión de su amigo.- Tienes que entrarle suave… Háblale de los buenos momentos… Y… -Siguió hablando, sin percatarse de los ojos de Scott, que reflejaban perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.- Y entonces le preguntas sobre el colgante, ¿vale? –Ladeó su cabeza y esperó una respuesta, fue entonces cuando vio la expresión del McCall, totalmente perdido en sus perversos pensamientos.- Te la estás imaginando en la ducha, ¿verdad? –Le golpeó en la cabeza para obligarle a salir del trance, Scott dio un bote y se sonrojó al instante.- Tío, concéntrate, ¿vale? –Su amigo asintió, muy despacio.- Del colgante depende que no nos descuartices en la siguiente luna llena… -Arqueó una ceja y volvió a darle en la cabeza.- El colgante, el alpha, no matar a tus amigos… Y Allison. En ese orden. ¿Vale? –Scott suspiró.-

.-Lo conseguiré… -Stiles asintió con su cabeza y se marchó con la excusa de que tenía algo importante que hacer antes de reunirse con él en clase de matemáticas. Scott resopló. Iba a ser muy complicado no pensar en la Argent en último lugar… Allison acaparaba prácticamente el cien por cien de sus pensamientos. Pero ahora debía de apartarlos todos para concentrarse en cómo obtener ese colgante, que de seguro tendría la respuesta que buscaban.-

Abrió su taquilla mientras intentaba formar un plan sólido en su cabeza… Dado que Allison no iba a prestárselo por las buenas, sobre todo sin una explicación coherente y puesto que ellos ya no se hablaban porque se habían tomado un descanso, tendría que colarse en su casa para robárselo temporalmente. Lo cual implicaba, no solo allanar la morada de alguien, sino adentrarse en territorio enemigo –los cazadores, la familia de Allison lo matarían si llegaban a descubrir su verdadera naturaleza…

Estaba hecho un lío y un manojo de nervios cuando alguien le cerró la taquilla de golpe, asustándolo. Dio un bote, creyendo que podría tratarse de Stiles que quería hacerlo volver a la tierra de nuevo, y vio a Jackson, que lo miraba con fiereza… Y triunfo, como si hubiese logrado lo que se había propuesto en año nuevo.

.-Sé lo que eres, McCall. –Dijo de repente, sorprendiéndole y cogiéndolo con la guardia baja. Abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, su garganta se había atorado, inutilizándose.- Sé lo que eres. –Repitió, más claramente y con lentitud, saboreando cada palabra como si fuesen en mejor premio de su vida.- Sabes de que te estoy hablando… _Sí _que lo sabes, McCall. –Se adelantó en su dirección para que la conversación quedase entre ellos dos.- Y escúchame bien, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo has hecho, pero… Quiero que me lo consigas.

.-¿Qué te consiga qué…? –Scott estaba petrificado, había conseguido hablar pero tampoco había logrado decir gran cosa. Jackson arqueó una ceja y gruñó por lo bajo, tras darle un golpe a la taquilla.-

.-Lo que sea. –Chasqueó la lengua, enfadándose.- Un mordisco, un arañazo… Esnifar polvos mágicos bajo la luz de la luna… -Scott se revolvió nervioso en su sitio, desvió constantemente su mirada para percatarse de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, les estaba prestando atención.- Tu consíguemelo. –Amenazó y adelantó una mano para girar la cabeza del McCall, Scott se dejó guiar, totalmente aturdido.- O ella pagará las consecuencias. –Catherine se encontraba delante de su taquilla, sacando los libros y metiéndoselos en el bolso mientras parloteaba con Stiles. ¿Eso era lo que tenía que hacer el Stilinski? ¿Hablar con su gemela? ¿No podría habérselo dicho directamente? Scott podría haber afinado su oído para ver de qué se trataba, pero estaba demasiado paralizado. Jackson soltó su rostro, furioso.- Consíguemelo.

* * *

><p>A Stiles no le había sido difícil dar con Catherine, la había visto bajar de su escarabajo e ir directamente a la entrada del instituto, por lo que seguramente estaría en las taquillas. No se había equivocado, y la había encontrado allí frente a la suya, meneando la cabeza como si bailase al ritmo de una música que solo ella podía escuchar. La observó durante unos segundos, parecía perdida en su propio mundo –sin preocupaciones, solo cantándose algo a si misma mientras rebuscaba en su taquilla los libros de texto para su próxima clase.<p>

.-¿Vas a ir al partido? –Preguntó, para romper el hielo, y ella desvió ligeramente su mirada para verle. Parecía molesta, pero no era algo que le preocupase demasiado pues solía tener ese aspecto a primera hora de la mañana.- Que cosas digo… Por supuesto que vas a venir. ¿Cómo ibas a perdértelo si quiera? Tu hermano será capitán de equipo y, y pongo mucha énfasis en esta última parte, tu mejor amigo jugará por primera vez como titular. –Catherine dejó de prestar atención a sus libros por uno segundos y volvió su mirada al Stilinski con confusión.- Scott McCall, tu hermano gemelo, no sé si te acuerdas de él… Nació tres minutos después que tú.

.-¿_Mi _mejor amigo? –Sonrió, de lado, un gesto que Stiles estaba empezando a encontrar familiar en ella. Cathy desvió su mirada y se metió el libro de matemáticas en el bolso.- ¿Quién te ha dado la potestad para hacerte llamar de esa manera? –Stiles cogió aire, echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera pensando. Catherine cruzó sus brazos, con mirada picaresca y entrecerró sus ojos.- Yo diría que rozas ligeramente la categoría de gente a la que tolero… Pero… No sé, ¿_mejor amigo_? ¿No crees que suena un poco… _Apresurado_? –Se mofó, extendiendo su sonrisa hacia ambos lados, divertida.- Ni siquiera me has invitado a ir al cine… O a tomar un café.

.-Pero te di parte de mi tequila para curar las penas de tu corazón destrozado. –Catherine se echó a reír y cerró su taquilla con suavidad, meneó su cabeza y se colgó en el bolso en el hombro.-

.-_Touché_, señor Stilinski. –Se balanceó de un lado a otro, haciendo rolar sus ojos.- Sí, puede que me pase por el partido. –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente, pero sin perder la sonrisa.- Alguien tendrá que ir ahí para animarte… Porque no creo que tengas muchas animadoras secretas. Agitaré mis pompones por ti cada vez que marques un tanto. –Movió los brazos enérgicamente, imitando los gestos de las animadoras en los partidos de baloncestos.- Y después tú podrías recompensármelo de algún modo… ¿Trato hecho? –Levantó una ceja y acabó por morderse el labio inferior. Stiles asintió, muy despacio, sin despegar la atención de su labio inferior, ahora más rojo y húmedo a causa de la auto mordida.- Genial, entonces nos veremos ahí… -Bajó su mirada un segundo, y cuando volvió a alzarla Stiles tuvo la sensación de que quería decirle algo más, pero entonces Scott apareció, agarrándolo por los hombros, y lo separó de su gemela.- _Uh_, claro, os dejaré un momento a solas, _tortolitos_. –Ironizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver a Stiles alejarse junto con su gemelo sin decir una palabra.-

Scott arrastró a Stiles hacia una parte más solitaria del pasillo, un lugar dónde poder explicarle la conversación que había mantenido con Jackson hacía apenas unos minutos acerca de _cómo_ conseguir _qué_. El Stilinski lo escuchó atentamente, estupefacto, mientras atravesaban una de las puertas que daban al patio exterior.

.-¿Cómo diablos se ha enterado…? –Scott le miró nervioso, no tenía la más remota idea… Pero era preocupante. No podía dejar que nadie se enterase de su secreto, y mucho menos alguien como Jackson.- ¿Y lo ha dicho en alto? ¿_La palabra_? –Su amigo le miró sin entender, confundido, Stiles se aclaró la garganta.- Ya sabes… _Hombre lobo_… Te dijo algo como… _¿Sé que eres un hombre lobo?_ –Scott puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza, negándolo.-

.-Pero estaba implícito, Stiles… –murmuró, presa del pánico. ¡De entre todas las personas, tenía que ser precisamente Jackson Whittemore!- Ha amenazado con hacerle algo a Cathy, ¿Qué voy a…? No puedo dejar que le haga algo. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado. Stiles asintió, de acuerdo con él, y se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Era muy rastrero jugar la carta de su gemela, dándole dónde más podría dolerle a Scott.-

.-No te preocupes… No tiene ninguna prueba, ¿no? –A estas alturas, el McCall no podía estar seguro de nada, pero asintió igualmente. Jackson no había dicho nada acerca de una prueba, por lo que quizás solo lo había deducido… Solo había tenido suerte de acertar, eso era todo.- Quizás no sea tan grave… -Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse. Pero en ese momento solo quería volver a pegar a Jackson en toda la cara, como había hecho la noche del instituto.- Si decide contárselo a alguien… ¿Quién va a creerle? ¿Eh? ¿Quién le creería? –Scott empalideció y le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-

.-¿Y si llega a oídos del padre de Allison…? –Stiles notó un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo, estremeciéndolo. Eso _sí _que iba a ser grave.- ¡Hay que buscar un remedio y buscarlo ya, _ahora_! –Movió los brazos, histérico.- ¿Y si Jackson sabe lo del padre de Allison… Y si lo sabe y… y…?

.-Tu tranquilo, se me ocurrirá algo. –Posó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, tratando de tranquilizarle.- Tú preocúpate del colgante… Yo me ocuparé de Jackson, ¿entendido?

* * *

><p>Mary Jane había conducido hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Ya había estado allí una vez, por lo que a la luz del día no suponía un problema guiarse para encontrar el camino de nuevo. Tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar hasta la ruinosa y calcinada residencia de los Hale, pero al bajar de su vehículo supo que había valido la pena. Derek <em>debía <em>de encontrarse ahí. Era el sitio más obvio dónde se escondería, por lo que la policía debería de haberlo descargado creyéndolo más listo y perspicaz. Esconderte en el lugar más obvio solía ser la mejor opción para que la gente no te encontrara.

.-¿Derek…? –Preguntó, a la nada, mientras miraba hacia arriba, hacia una de las ventanas del piso superior dónde había creído ver algo. El tiempo aún era frío, por lo que resguardó ambas manos en la gabardina en la que se había enfundado antes de salir del coche.- ¿Derek? –Volvió a repetir, pero siguió sin haber respuesta. Por unos segundos creyó que se había equivocado, que había vuelto a meter la pata y que su instinto, una vez más, la había fallado. Pasaron varios minutos, en los que se negaba a abandonar en lugar, aún en sus treces de que tenía que tener razón. Por una vez, _debía_ de tenerla.- ¡Derek, sal, sé que no eres tú! ¡Sé que tú no lo hiciste, que no mataste a…!

.-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? –MJ dio un bote al escuchar la voz de Derek tras ella de repente, volteó intentando parecer indiferente y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.- Dijiste que era culpable. –Le recordó, a modo de reproche, y Mary Jane se quedó en silencio mirándolo como si tuviese frente a ella a su mayor enemigo, al que quería ver en camisa de cuatro varas. ¿Por lo que porqué presentarse en su casa diciéndole que creía en su inocencia? Derek no era tan estúpido como para creer que había cambiado de opinión en un parpadeó.- ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

.-No creo que matases al dependiente del videoclub… Ni que te deshicieras de tu hermana. –Dijo, con tono pausado, intentando parecer neutral.- Tampoco que quisieras atacar a esos chicos en el instituto… ni al profesor de química. –Se descruzó de brazos y dio un paso al frente, encarándose a él.- _Todo eso_ de que lo hiciste tú… Es una farsa. Lo que no entiendo es porque no has salido a defenderte… ¿O es que intentas encubrir al culpable? –Arqueó una ceja, confundida.- ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

.-No. –Contestó secamente e irguió su cabeza, queriendo parecer más imponente. Pero MJ no parecía asustada como por ejemplo Stiles, no se veía afectada por su postura amenazadora.- Aunque si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría… Estás aquí por la noticia, ¿no es así? –MJ se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada, la había calado, de eso no cabía duda.- No finjas que ahora te preocupa que me condenen por algo que no he hecho. –Esperó algo, una reacción por su parte, pero la castaña se había quedado en completo silencio, mirando hacia otro lado.-

.-La verdad merece ser sabida. –Rechistó, con la mirada ahora clavada en él.- Estoy aquí por eso. –Dijo, muy segura de sí misma, con seriedad.- _Necesito_ saber la verdad. –Demandó y movió una de sus manos para darle más énfasis a la frase.- Así que dime si lo hiciste tú o no.

.-¿Por qué? –Preguntó, ignorando su última petición.- ¿Por qué _necesitas_ tanto saberlo? ¿Por qué no puedes creer lo que dice Madame Sinclair? –Hizo una pausa y arqueó una ceja.- ¿Crees que me importa ser o no ser la cabeza de turco? –MJ meneó su cabeza, negándolo.- ¿Entonces por qué, Mary Jane Fisher, _por qué_ iba a importarte _tanto_ quién matase a esa gente? ¿Por qué no puedes creer lo que dicen los demás, lo que la gente cree en la ciudad?

.-¡Por Paige! –Contestó, gritando, y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, solo que supo muy bien como retener las lágrimas. No había llorado en años, ahora no iba a empezar por culpa de Derek Hale precisamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de su fortaleza, algo cruzó las paredes en que se había encerrado. Una imagen, una que había encontrado tras colarse en la comisaría y hacer con el archivo del caso de su amiga. Se llevó un segundo la manga de la gabardina a la cara, creyendo que iba a arrancar a llorar, pero una vez más… Se contuvo. Había visto las fotografías que la policía había realizado en la zona que habían encontrado a Paige… Y a su cadáver. Parecía que la había atacado un animal salvaje… Aunque MJ sabía que había algo raro, que no había sido un león de montaña precisamente. Además, ahora más que nunca, podía estar segura de ella.- ¡Necesito saber si lo hiciste tú o hay alguien ahí fuera a quién debería de culpar! ¡Necesito saber que todos estos años odiándote no han sido en vano, pensando en cómo aplastarte como una cucaracha!

.-¿_Quién_? –MJ se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos, mirándole incrédula. ¿Acababa de preguntarle _quién_ era Paige? En otra circunstancia, se hubiese tirado a su yugular, se la hubiese arrancado con los dientes y se habría apartado para ver cómo se desangraba hasta morir. Pero no era ese momento. En ese momento, Derek la estaba mirando confuso, hasta con cierto deje de preocupación. Quizás preocupado de tener a una loca tras él, buscando venganza que él no creía merecer.-

.-Paige… -Susurró, repitiendo su nombre, esperando que éste tuviese una reacción diferente en Derek. Pero él solo mostraba confusión, sin saber _de quién_ le estaba hablando.- ¿No sabes quién es… Paige? –Dio un paso al frente, analizando de más de cerca su expresión. Entrecerró los ojos, escrutando sus ojos.- ¿De dónde nos conocemos? –Derek la miró, en silencio.- ¿Dónde nos conocimos por primera vez, Derek Hale?

.-Aquí. –Contestó, con sinceridad, sin apartar la mirada de la periodista.- Estampaste tu acusación en una hoja de papel cuando me metieron en el coche patrulla. –MJ negó con la cabeza varias veces y retrocedió mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda y llevándose las manos al rostro. Derek podía notar en ella la tristeza… La desolación… La desesperación y el sentimiento de injusticia.-

Mary Jane cerró sus ojos, sintiendo lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas. La última vez que había llorado había sido en el hospital, cuando había acudido ante llamada del policía Stilinski, quién preguntaba por alguien que pudiese identificar un cuerpo sin vida. Se secó los ojos con la manga de la gabardina. Eso había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo… La muerte de Paige la había moldeado hasta convertirla en lo que hoy era, se había prometido no derrumbarse más por ello. Sino volverse más fuerte. Imparable en busca de la verdad, de lo que había ocurrido realmente.

Y la verdad estaba ahí, estaba en Derek Hale, solo que él parecía confundido, aturdido… Desmemoriado. Cogió aire y volteó para mirarle, cara a cara, una vez que había conseguido recomponer su máscara.

.-Casi. –Chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.- Pero lo daremos por buena. –Volvió a adelantarse los pasos, quedándose frente a él.- Dame tu móvil, te escribiré mi teléfono. –Derek arqueó una ceja, con los ojos clavados en ella con indiferencia. MJ frunció el entrecejo.- No quiero una cita contigo, ¿has pensado en eso? –Puso los ojos en blanco y una mueca de horror.- Te daré mi número por si necesitas ayuda… Soy buena en muchos campos y te sorprenderías de cuánta gente mataría por uno de mis favores. –Derek se lo pensó más de tres veces, pero como tampoco perdía nada… Le tendió el móvil, MJ tecleó rápidamente algo en la pantalla, elevándolo bien para que Derek no pudiese ver lo que estaba haciendo.- Un favor. Una verdad. –Se lo devolvió, de una pieza.-

.-¿Me ayudarás a cambio de información? –Preguntó, incrédulo y ella asintió, orgullosa. Miró la agenda de contactos, viendo el nombre de _Mary Jane Fisher_ en ellos. Estuvo tentado de borrarlo, ¿de qué iba a servirle? Pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, o podía arrepentirse en un futuro.-

.-Eso es, veo que lo has pillado perfectamente. –Se encaminó hacia el coche, abrió la puerta del conductor y antes de meterse volvió a echarle una mirada. Mirándolo fríamente, no parecía el mismo Derek Hale que había conocido antes… Había algo distinto. Quizás la muerte de su familia lo había moldeado del mismo modo que a ella le había afectado la de Paige. Solo que él parecía más… _Apagado_. Como si esperase que las desgracias le llegasen una detrás de otra. Meneó su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se metió nuevamente en el coche.-

* * *

><p>En la cafetería, Scott intentaba ingerir algo del almuerzo… Pero francamente le resultaba imposible llevarse algo al estómago, por lo que se dedicaba únicamente a beber sorbos de agua. No había podido conseguir el colgante de Allison aunque se lo había pedido <em>amablemente<em> –al parecer ella no lo llevaba encima de todos modos, o eso le había asegurado. Quería hundirse en lo más profundo de la tierra y olvidarse de todos sus problemas… Pero como si Stiles pudiese leerle el pensamiento, su amigo Stilinski apareció para sentarse a su lado junto con su bandeja del desayuno… Justo para preguntarle si había conseguido o no el maldito colgante.

.-No exactamente… -rechistó, entre dientes.- Me ha dicho que no vuelva a dirigirle la palabra… -Stiles, que se había metido un trozo de bocadillo en la boca, asintió sin prestarle mucha atención creyendo que, de nuevo, se trataban de sus delirios de enamorado. Scott suspiró.- No va a darme el colgante… Peeero… -Puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo que sí que he descubierto es que no tengo ni idea de las tías y que son todas unas paranoicas.

.-Bueno, pero que no te oiga tu hermana o pensarás que también son unas rencorosas. –Scott arqueó una ceja y Stiles levantó los brazos en señal de paz.- Tengo un plan B por si pasaba algo así… -Meneó su cabeza y le dio otro bocado al bocadillo.- Róbaselo y ya está. –se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la reacción de asombro de Scott.- Solo hay esa opción… No podemos hablar con el profesor Harris, mi padre le ha puesto protección… -Ladeó la cabeza, señalando a Kim, que se encontraba en una mesa sola, comiéndose su almuerzo.- Y no creo que ella sepa nada… Así que nos podemos ahorrar el preguntar. –Chasqueó la lengua.- Tú solo róbalo y ya está… Se lo devolveremos cuando hayamos sacado toda la información posible… -De repente, Scott le cogió el brazo, asustado.-

.-Stiles… -Miró al frente, clavando sus ojos en Jackson, que comía frente a Lydia y Allison. El Whittemore le miraba fijamente a él, mientras se comía una manzana. Scott podía escuchar perfectamente el crujir de la frutar al ser mordida por sus dientes.- Nos está mirando… -Susurró, entre dientes.- Disimula. –Se volvió hacia Stiles al mismo tiempo que escuchó la voz de Jackson en la lejanía, hablándole.-

.-Scott… -decía, desde lo lejos.- Sé que puedes oírme, Scott… -Le vio sonreír, divertido, se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo aquello.- Si que puedes, ¿verdad? –Scott miró a Stiles con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quería que el Stilinski le contara algo, que hiciera ver que hablaban distraídamente. Pero por una vez en su vida, Stiles no sabía que decirle.- ¿Estás intentando fingir que no me oyes…? Porque eso es… _Patético_.

.-¡Di algo, maldita sea Stiles, háblame! –Rechistó y llevó sus manos a los hombros de su amigo, nervioso.- ¡_Tú_ no puedes quedarte nunca en blanco, vamos! –Lo zarandeó, tratando que reaccionara.- Dime lo que sea. Lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza. ¡Dímelo! ¡Vamos, Stiles! –Siguió insistiendo, una vez tras otra, saturando a su amigo.- ¡_Háblame_!

.-Cathy y yo… Ella casi me besa el otro día. –Se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que las palabras le salieron de la boca, atropellando a su lengua. Scott lo miró y su agarre se volvió más fuerte en su brazo, doliéndole. Estaba claro que no se refería precisamente a eso cuando le había pedido que le hablase…- _Hum_… No es lo que piensas, Scott… -Los ojos de su amigo se agrandaron, feroces.-

.-Pues _explícamelo_, Stiles. –Jackson seguía hablando, pero su voz se había vuelto un murmullo, como el sonido de una mosca al pasar. Estaba ahí, pero le daba igual.-

.-Fue… -Intentó zafarse del agarre de Scott en su brazo, pero resultaba imposible y empezaba a hacerle daño.- La noche de luna llena, ¿recuerdas? La misma en que Lydia y tú… -Rememorar ese detalle hizo que Scott aflojara su agarre, sintiéndose culpable, aunque no llegó a soltarle.- Creo que también estaba… Bueno, que tu estado influía en ella de algún modo… Fue extraño. –Desvió su mirada, nervioso.- Incómodo… _No sé_.

.-Debió de ser muy violento. –Stiles asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de definirlo de ese modo… Nadie le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto como él, pero no quería exponer sus opiniones al respecto precisamente ahora, frente a Scott. El McCall ahora le sonreía, pero de un modo tenso y forzado, como si tratase de ocultar su verdadera expresión y reacción. Lo que le hizo estremecerse, recordando por un segundo cómo se había comportado la noche de luna llena… Celoso de él, insistiendo en que Cathy era de _su _manada.- Tú eres como _mi hermano_, Stiles… Y _seguro_ que para Cathy _**también**_ es así. –Dijo, arrastrando las palabras.- Sois como hermanos, Stiles, así que sería un poco raro _que_…

.-No pasó nada, tío. –Le interrumpió, antes de que acabase por arrancarle el brazo de cuajo.- Cathy es como mi hermanita. –Scott asintió y acabó por soltarle al fin, centrándose en masticar bien su almuerzo, volviendo su mirada hacia delante, en el sitio dónde Jackson había estado. Stiles tragó saliva, sintiendo un peso en el estómago.-

* * *

><p>Jackson iba por el pasillo, con la mochila cargada a su hombro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había conseguido desvelar el misterio de Scott McCall… Y había resultado que el chico no era <em>tan perfecto<em> y _maravilloso_ como la gente había supuesto –como Allison, solo era un tramposo, un _mentiroso_. Se había aprovechado de _una naturaleza_ que no era la suya… Y Jackson esperaba conseguir también esos mismos dones. Y usarlos para sus propios propósitos.

.-¡Jackson! –Lydia se lanzó prácticamente encima suyo, parándole en seco.- Tu mensaje… -Gruñó entre dientes, con el teléfono en las manos.- No tiene gracia. –Jackson se encogió de hombros, mirándole como si nada de lo dijese fuese a importarle demasiado.-

.-_Oh_, -Sonrió, de lado.- no intentaba ser gracioso… -Chasqueó la lengua y Lydia entrecerró sus ojos, claramente molesta.- Hubiese puesto un _jajaja _al final si hubiese querido serlo y, como ves, no hay ningún _jajaja_. –Lydia frunció los labios, enfadada.- ¿No me digas que has perdido mi llave? –Arqueó una ceja cuando la pelirroja lo miró confundida, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.- Te la he pedido en el mensaje… ¿O es que era tan complicado para ti que no has acabado de leértelo? –Lydia quiso pegarle, arrancarle esa cabecita suya… Pero se calló, manteniendo la dignidad.- Bueno… Lydia… Van a haber cambios importantes en mi vida y… He de soltar algún lastre insoportable. –Ladeó su cabeza.- Y tú… Eres el más pesado.

Jackson se movió rápido, aprovechando que la pelirroja aún no había asimilado toda la información, y siguió su camino, en dirección al campo de lacrosse, dónde esperaba poder entrenar un rato mientras esperaba la respuesta de Scott McCall –que iba a cambiar su vida, mejorándola. Pero antes de poder llegar, una persona le barró el paso, situándose en el umbral de la puerta del vestidor. Kim respiraba fatigosamente, como si hubiese corrido una maratón para llegar antes que él, tenía las mejillas coloradas del esfuerzo y el pecho le subía y bajaba con frecuencia.

.-Apártate, _Valentina_, o acabaré por encerrarte en otra taquilla si sigues molestándome. –Automáticamente se echó a un lado, permitiéndole pasar. Lo había pasado mal las horas en que había estado encerrada, hasta que Danny había regresado al vestuario en busca de algo y la había visto allí, golpeando la taquilla con todas sus fuerzas, llorando como una desesperada. Había sido humillante y no se lo había perdonado aún…-

.-¿Has dejado a Lydia? –Preguntó, casi ilusionada. Jackson se lo había prometido muchas veces, y ahora que el momento había llegado… Le parecía irreal. Fantástico. Como si estuviese viviendo un sueño… Solo que se transformó en pesadilla en pocos segundos.- ¿Por mí…? –Siguió, tímida, cohibida. Jackson volteó para mirarla, sorprendido en un mal sentido y se echó a reír en cuanto vio su expresión consternada.- Tú dijiste… -Intentó defenderse, pero el Whittemore la cortó antes de que siguiera.-

.-No puedo creer que seas de verdad tan estúpida, Kim. –Espetó y volvió su atención a la bolsa de deportes, sin importarle lo que sus palabras pudiesen ocasionar.- ¿Tu madre también lo era o es que te diste un golpe al nacer y te quedaste así? –Alzó su mirada, sorprendiéndose de que siguiese allí, aguantando todo los golpes. Mantenía sus claros ojos abiertos de par en par, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.- _Lárgate_, Kim, tú también eres un lastre muy pesado… Inaguantable.

* * *

><p>Stiles abrió la puerta de su habitación sin darse cuenta de que Derek estaba tras ella, esperándole, dejó la mochila cargada de libros en el suelo y se sentó frente a la silla del ordenador. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza acerca de lo que Scott le había dicho… Era una tontería, pues él no tenía ninguna intención de besar a Cathy o salir con ella… Pero aun así sus palabras no le habían gustado. ¿Qué significaba que toleraba que su hermana pudiese salir por ahí con Isaac Lahey pero que no podría aceptar que estuviese con él? ¿Quién iba a conocerla mejor que él después de todo? Se habían criado prácticamente juntos. Sabía si estaba bien solo con mirarla –y no necesitaba de ningún vínculo, o ninguna extraña sensación de gemelos o las tonterías que Scott se inventase para justificarse.<p>

.-¡Oye, Stiles! –Escuchó a su padre de fondo y luego sus pasos, se estaba acercando a su habitación por momentos. Resopló y se volvió, dispuesto a afrontar lo que tuviese que decirle… Estaba seguro de que no sería nada bueno, pues nunca lo era.-

.-Pap- -Pero se calló de golpe al ver a Derek Hale al lado de la puerta, como si nada, como si lo hubiese tenido ahí todo el tiempo como si fuese una decoración permanente.- Derek… -Alarmado abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo se había colado sin que su padre supiese nada…? _Su padre_. Se levantó a toda prisa de la silla y se abalanzó contra la puerta de su dormitorio para cerrarla tras de sí y asomar únicamente la cabeza por ella.-

.-¿Qué has dicho…? –John Stilinski estaba ya frente a su puerta, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada llena de confusión. Esperó unos segundos pero Stiles solo balbuceó patéticas excusas que ninguno de los dos creía, pero que ambos fingían aprobar.- Escucha… -Suspiró, cansado.- Me ha surgido algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme… Pero… Estaré allí en tu primer partido. –Le sonrió, orgulloso, y eso hizo que el corazón de Stiles se encogiera por unos segundos.- Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo… Y… Me siento muy orgulloso.

.-Gracias… -Dijo, nervioso. Su padre no solía decírselo… Y le había pillado por sorpresa y la guardia baja.- Yo también estoy orgulloso… Y feliz… Por mí. –puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué clase de estupideces estaba soltando…? Seguro que Derek se reiría de él más tarde, cuando cerrarse por completo la puerta.- Soy titular, así que… Seguro que esta vez jugaré. –Sonrió, hecho un manojo de nervios.- ¡_Bieen_…! –John le sonrió ampliamente y, de repente, se acercó a él para abrazarle con fuerza, le dio dos palmadas en la espalda y se separó al instante. Como si hubiese sido un contacto incómodo.-

.-Yo… -Bajó la mirada y luego la posó en su hijo, que estaba estupefacto aún por el abrazo.- ¿No estará Cathy ahí, verdad? La dije que podía utilizar la puerta… _Yo_… Entiendo que estéis en _esa edad_… -Stiles parpadeó varias veces seguidas. Por si no podía volverse más incómodo… Su padre lograba prácticamente lo imposible. Le dieron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta.- Sé que os informan _muy bien_ en el colegio de _este_ tema… Pero si en algún momento quieres hablar conmigo sobre _eso_… _Uh_… _Yo_…

.-Papá. –Le cortó, antes de que la conversación acabase derivando en abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Derek allí metido. Un fugitivo buscado por la ley en su propia habitación… Seguro que su padre no tenía palabras ni discurso para eso.- Catherine no está dentro. De verdad. Así que… -Su padre asintió, muy despacio y retrocedió un paso, con una mano en el cuello, muy nervioso. Estaba seguro de que Claudia hubiese sabido lidiar mejor con todo ese tema… Pero ella no estaba y no podía aconsejarle.-

.-Nos vemos en el partido… -Stiles asintió y se metió de inmediato dentro de la habitación, Derek le estaba esperando, callado, sentado en el borde de la cama como Pedro por su casa.-

.-¿Scott no ha conseguido el collar? –Fue lo primero que soltó, ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarlo. Iba directamente al tema, sin rodeos, sin fingir que iban a compartir una relación de amistad.-

.-No… Está en ello… -suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla frente a su ordenador.- Pero hay algo que podemos hacer… Otra pista… -Meneó la cabeza. Le había estado dando vueltas a esa idea desde hacía tiempo, pero no había querido contársela a Scott para que éste no se preocupase más de lo que ya hacía.- La noche del instituto… -Empezó a explicarle.- Scott envió un mensaje a Allison para quedar allí. –Derek le miró confundido, no estaba siguiendo su razonamiento. Resopló, exasperado.- Pues que Scott no fue quién se lo envió. –Derek asintió y sus ojos se iluminaron con lo que parecía un destello de aprobación.- El único problema es que no tengo ni idea de cómo rastrear ese número…

.-Yo sí. –Movió su cabeza y buscó su teléfono, Stiles se irguió en la silla, tratando de ver que estaba haciendo con su móvil. Pero no consiguió ver nada.- O al menos sé de alguien que podría ayudarnos… Por un módico precio. –Ironizó y se llevó el teléfono al oído.- ¿Mary Jane? Soy Derek Hale… -Stiles parpadeó. ¿Había escuchado bien el nombre? ¿Estaría llamando a MJ Fisher, la periodista metomentodo…? Abrió la boca, estupefacto.- Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, pues hasta aquí el capítulo :) ¡Hasta el siguiente!<strong>

**PD;; espero que no os molesten los pequeños flashbacks que voy a ir dejando acerca de la relación de Stiles y Cath en el pasado.**

**PD2;; si hay algo que queráis ver especialmente en el fic… decídmelo, sin reparos :3 –porque espero no dejarme ninguna escena importante sin adaptar *por razones de espacio y tiempo paso mucho de adaptar la historia de Allison y Scott… pido disculpas si eso ofende a alguien***


	11. Co-Captain

**¡Otro más! :) Este abarca parte del nueve y del diez (aunque no todo, porque no me ha dado tiempo de escribir la parte de la cita de Melissa y Peter… Sino se me alargaba mucho D: ) ¡Espero que os guste como va quedando de momento y que no se os esté haciendo pesado!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, a Jorge y a Violet Smoak por sus reviews, así como a Silvi y Carol por ser mi inspiración! :D ¡Gracias, gracias y millones de agradecimientos!**

**A otra cosa mariposa… Aquí al fin os 'medio presento' a Rory, la última OC en aparecer (y no creo que haya más). Su nombre ha aparecido en varias ocasiones en el fic, pero no me adentré mucho… Su historia se irá completando a lo largo de las temporadas y es la que más me costó de formar, así que espero que haya valido la pena ;) *su face claim es Sara Canning, por si queréis ponerle cara :D***

* * *

><p>"<em>The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain, it's the loneliness of it.<br>__Memories need to be shared._"  
><strong>Lois Lowry<strong>

[_13 de Enero_, **2004**]

Aunque Catherine entendía, a sus ocho años de edad, que su padre no la llevaría más tarde a tomar un chocolate caliente porque había surgido un problema en su trabajo… Ese hecho no dejaba de fastidiarla. Hacía muecas todo el tiempo y juntaba sus morritos tratando de controlar un puchero, no era la primera vez que la había visto de ese modo. Rafael tenía un trabajo muy duro y absorbente, lo necesitaban constantemente y, a pesar de que trataba de pasar todo su tiempo libre con su hija, eso implicaba romper muchas promesas.

Lorelai había dejado de leer las indicaciones de los inmunosupresores para observar durante unos minutos a la pequeña McCall. Le había dicho que se sentara en el sofá, pero finalmente se había salido con la suya y estaba estirada en el suelo, viendo a medias la televisión pues no hacían nada que le gustara. Se notaba que estaba aburrida, además de triste por los planes cancelados… Resopló y volvió a sumergirse en el campo de la farmacología, apenas le quedaban un par de días para el examen y no había acabado de repasar el temario.

Hacía menos de un año que los McCall habían entrado en su vida y Lorelai no podía imaginarse ya sus días sin ellos. Antes de que se mudaran al apartamento de enfrente, Rory siempre había estado sola… Centrada en los estudios. Sin amigos, sin nadie a quién acudir en un momento de necesidad. Por supuesto, estaba su familia… Pero dado que éstos le habían dado la espalda hacía tiempo, resultaba complicado ponerse en contacto con ellos de vez en cuando. Rafael y Catherine McCall habían llegado justo en el momento preciso, como un milagro a mitades de noviembre.

.-Rory. –Despertó de su ensoñación en cuanto escuchó una vocecita a su lado, sobresaltándola de mala manera. Cathy estaba a su lado, sosteniendo un libro que era mucho más grande que sus bracitos y amenazaba con caérsele al suelo de un momento a otro. Abrió los ojos apresuradamente y Lorelai lo cogió al vuelo, salvándolo de un buen golpe que de seguro habría provocado daños irreparables.- ¿Leemos juntas? –La televisión aún estaba encendida, con un volumen demasiado alto, mostrando imágenes que a nadie le interesaban. Cathy se revolvió, con expresión inocente, y trepó hasta la silla contigua a la suya.- Me aburro… -Se lamentó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.- Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, ¿lo ves?

.-Tengo que estudiar… -Rafael no podía haberse marchado a trabajar en tan mal momento… Normalmente, Lorelai estaba encantada de ejercer de canguro sin remuneración, pero con los exámenes de la facultad acercándose… Era trigo de otro costal.- Además, este libro no es para tu edad, Catherine. –Respondió, tajantemente, y pasó una mano por la tapa de piel, rugosa a su tacto.- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? –La pequeña McCall señaló la estantería sin levantar su cabeza y Rory entrecerró sus ojos, molesta.- No debes de coger las cosas de los demás sin preguntar, _diablillo_.

.-Pero es que me estoy aburriendo… -Se quejó y resopló para alzar mínimamente su cabeza, estiró los brazos por la mesa, arrugando la mayoría de sus apuntes.- ¿Por qué no podemos leer ese libro…? Tiene muchos dibujos… Lo he ojeado. –La miró, con sus enormes ojos marrones, demasiado grandes para su rostro de niña. A Lorelai le parecían muy inquietantes, profundos, como si escondieran demasiados secretos.- Rory… -Siguió insistiendo, mientras balanceaba sus piernas adelante y atrás.- ¡Que me aburro mucho…! ¡Vamos a leer ese libro…! ¡Por fa…!

.-Está bien, está bien. –Serró los dientes y dejó el libro sobre la mesa con cuidado. Cathy dio un brinco en su asiento y se extendió una sonrisa por su rostro, arrastró la silla para acercarse más a ella y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Lorelai abrió el libro frente a ella.- Pero luego, si tienes pesadillas, no le digas a tu padre que ha sido por mi culpa. –Arqueó una ceja y la niña asintió muchas veces seguidas, sin perder la ilusión de su rostro.- Muy bien… Lo has prometido, recuérdalo. –Meneó su cabeza, aún no muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero entonces la miró. Tan pequeña pero tan llena de curiosidad. Tan joven, pero que ya había vivido experiencias no muy agradables. Aceptaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, _más o menos _de forma madura. Y luego vio su pelo oscuro, largo, lleno de enredos y encrespado. Su diminuto cuerpo sobre la mesa, apunto de abalanzarse sobre el libro de tanta curiosidad que sentía. Lorelai sonrió para sí misma, agradecida de haberla encontrado.- ¿Sabes dónde está Salem, Cathy? ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió allí hace mucho, mucho tiempo?

* * *

><p>[<em>9 de Febrero<em>, **2011**]

Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto Mary Jane Fisher atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio como Pedro por su casa, cargada con un maletín que parecía contener un portátil por su forma y peso. El Stilinski mandó una mirada de reproche a Derek, creyendo que iba a pedirle ayuda a alguien más… Más sobrenatural. Más misterioso e inquietante. Pero en cambio había traído a la becaría del periódico, una reportera que había metido sus narices en el primer partido de lacrosse de Scott.

.-Tenemos un mensaje enviado desde un teléfono que desconocemos… -Le explicó Derek mientras MJ sacaba su portátil sobre el escritorio de Stiles, quién se había sentado en el borde de la cama sin hacer preguntas. Pues estaba seguro de que si abría la boca, el Hale se encargaría de silenciársela de inmediato.- ¿Puedes rastrearlo? ¿Decirnos a dónde lleva? ¿Quién lo está usando o quién lo usó? –Preguntó, sin tapujos, sin molestarse a encubrir un poco la historia. Mary Jane volteó sobre sus talones y se cruzó de brazos mirándole con reproche.-

.-Podré, no lo dudes. –Dijo, sin dejar la modestia a un lado, y sonrió con superioridad.- Pero quiero mi pago por adelantado. –Derek, en silencio, negó con la cabeza y la periodista entrecerró sus ojos, molesta.- Sino hay pago, no hay trabajo, Derek. –Espetó, usando su nombre con un tono que había parecido un insulto. Stiles, que estaba escuchando toda la conversación, había sacado su vieja cartera para contar las pocas monedas de las que disponía. MJ, que lo había mirado de reojo, puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿_Él_ también está metido en todo esto? –Resopló y volteó hacia su portátil, descruzándose de brazos.- Tampoco parece precisamente una mente criminal… -Chasqueó la lengua y empezó a teclear con rapidez, tan rápido que Derek apartó la vista en cuanto supo que no iba a entender nada de lo que estaba haciendo.- Si después no me pagas como es debido, Hale, haré que te arresten y te cuelguen por un sitio no muy agradable para ti. –Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo, la amenaza parecía muy real puesta en los labios de la periodista. Casi le dolían sus propias partes íntimas al pensar en ello. Derek, por el contrario, parecía inmutable, como si le hubiese estado hablando del tiempo en todo momento.- Lo tengo. –señaló la pantalla de su portátil, con una sonrisa satisfecha.- Lo enviaron desde un ordenador, no desde un teléfono. –Stiles se acercó en cuanto Derek se agachó para leer lo que había en pantalla.- Ahí tenéis el nombre de usuario y dónde encontraréis el ordenador. –Se encogió de hombros y se retiró de la mesa, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Hablando de información…

.-¿Estás segura? –La interrumpió Derek, entornando los ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo.- ¿Estás segura de que es ese nombre de usuario? –MJ le miró, con una cejar arqueada, y asintió muy dignamente. Estaba segura de que su trabajo estaba bien hecho, de eso que no le cupiese duda alguna. Ella _nunca_ erraba.- No puede… -Stiles, a su lado, había empezado a negar con la cabeza mientras retrocedía rápidamente, anonadado.- No puede ser cierto.

En la pantalla del portátil de la periodista, sobre un fondo azulado, unas letras blancas rezaban claramente: _CUENTA REGISTRADA EN EL HOSPITAL DE BEACON HILLS. NOMBRE DE USUARIO: MELISSA MCCALL_. Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza, volteándose para darles la espalda y evitar que viesen su expresión de derrumbamiento. ¿Melissa era el alpha? ¿Era ella quién había estado tratando de que Scott se uniese a la manada? ¿De qué les matase a todos? ¿Y qué decir de los asesinatos…? No podía ser, no era cierto, era imposible. MJ debía de haberse equivocado en algún paso.

.-Vamos. –La voz de Derek lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Grave, autoritaria. Stiles parpadeó, mirándola, ya se encontraba a medio camino de la puerta cuando MJ lo detuvo, atreviéndose a cogerlo del brazo con fuerza y los ojos entrecerrados de ira.- Te vienes con nosotros, quizás nos puedas ser útil para entrar en el sistema del hospital… -Mary Jane arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, muy terca en sus asuntos. Primero quería el pago, pues no tenía la certeza de que el Hale fuese a cumplir con su parte del trato.- Está bien… -Rechistó entre dientes, no le gustaba tener que ceder de ese modo… Pero no tenía más remedio. Se agachó, acercándose a ella, a su oído, tras echarle una mirada de desconfianza a Stiles. Lo que fuera que tenía que decirle… No quería que el Stilinski se enterase de ello.-

* * *

><p>Scott se estaba preparando para el partido, había cogido todos los accesorios necesarios en su bolsa y ahora estaba sentado en el banco, atándose las protecciones de las rodillas. Hacía apenas unas horas, se había colado en casa de los Argent, familia de cazadores de hombres lobo, para <em>tomar prestado temporalmente<em> el colgante de Allison. Le había hecho una foto y se la había mandado a su amigo, quién se estaba retrasando de mala manera. Bobby, el entrenador, señaló furtivamente el reloj de pulsera y de sus ojos prácticamente salieron chispas. Scott puso los ojos en blanco y marcó rápidamente el teléfono de su mejor amigo, Stiles descolgó al tercer tono.

.-¿Dónde estás, tío? –Se colocó el móvil en la oreja y lo sujetó con el hombro, para así tener libre las manos y poder atarse las protecciones de los codos.- ¡Deberías de estar aquí ya! –Gritó, intentando que Stiles le escuchara por encima del ruido externo. La gente había empezado a llegar y parloteaban con voz muy alta a su alrededor.- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, eres titular! –Antes de que Stiles tuviese la oportunidad de excusarse, alguien sujetó a Scott por detrás de los hombros, dándole un susto.-

.-¿¡Dónde coño está Bilinski!? –Lo zarandeó, como si él tuviese la culpa, y roló sus ojos.- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –Scott se encogió de hombros con cara de estar asustado y Bobby lo soltó para alejarse y hablar con Danny, que horrorizado vio como el entrenador se acercaba a él.-

.-Tío… -Scott puso los ojos en blanco y vio a Bobby zarandear esta vez al pobre Danny, que atónico no sabía que hacer o decir para defenderse.- No vas a jugar sino estás aquí ahora mismo… -Escuchó a Derek de fondo decirle algo, pero Scott no llegó a escucharle bien a causa del ruido de fondo.- ¿Stiles? ¿Stiles me estás escuchando? ¿Me oyes…?

.-¡Lo sé, Scott! –escuchó de repente al otro lado del teléfono.- Pero… -Por unos segundos, volvió el silencio y la sensación de que la llamada se había cortado. Pero Stiles seguía al otro lado, esperando a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Si ves a mi padre dile… Dile… Dile a Cathy también… -Tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza, sentía los ojos de Derek en él, prestándole atención a cada palabra.- Dile que solo me retrasaré un poco. ¿Vale…? –MJ le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, intentando animarle.- Gracias, tío. –Colgó, sin darle tiempo a una respuesta.-

.-No vas a llegar a tiempo. –Le recordó Derek, que ahora tenía la mirada puesta al frente, concentrándose en aparcar.- Creía que ibas a contarle lo de su madre… -Delante de ellos se alzaba el gran cartel que indicaba el nombre del edificio que tenían delante, el hospital de Beacon Hills, dónde Melissa debía de estar trabajando. Stiles no respondió a Derek, se quedó en silencio, apretando el teléfono con fuerza, con rabia.- Deja de atormentarte y sal. Ahora. Ahora mismo. –pero el chico no se movía, estaba con la mente en otra parte.-

* * *

><p>Catherine le había prometido ir al partido, a animarle. Pero ahora él no iba a asistir, no iba a jugar como titular… Y seguramente Bobby no le concedería otra oportunidad, le haría ser la oveja negra, por enfado, por no haber acudido cuando tocaba. Sabía que había cosas más importantes, como descubrir quién era el Alpha y detenerlo… Pero aun así, su alma adolescente, no podía evitar pensar en que debería de estar en otra parte, en otro lugar, disfrutando y no con el corazón en un puño.<p>

.-Stiles, sal ahora o te… -No hizo falta que siguiera con la amenaza, Stiles saltó fuera del jeep y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital sin pensárselo más de dos veces.-

Catherine se había sentado en las gradas y no dejaba de buscar entre los jugadores a uno en particular. Había dado con Scott enseguida, se encontraba en el banco preparándose para jugar, pero no veía a Stiles por ningún lado… Estaba segura de que el Stilinski no iba a perderse el equipo por nada del mundo, iba a ser titular y eso no se conseguía todos los días –sobre todo para alguien como él, que no era precisamente un gran jugador que digamos. Sin embargo, y aunque era importante para él, Stiles no estaba por ninguna parte.

.-¿Qué llevas ahí? –Kim había llegado y Cathy suspiró aliviada al ver que no iba a tener que pasarse todo el partido sola, animando desde la punta de una grada como una marginada.- ¿Eso es una pancarta hecha a mano, McCall? –Preguntó, divertida, y se dejó caer a su lado mientras una sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Cathy se encogió de hombros, incómoda, y ahora le pareció que había sido un gran error realizarla…- Aunque veo que el nombre empieza por _**S**_… Me da que no se trata de tu hermano. –Le dio un codazo, sin perder la sonrisa, con complicidad. Cathy había doblado hacia dentro la pancarta en cuanto había visto a la Harris acercarse, pero al parecer Kim había sido más rápida que ella leyéndola.-

.-¿Ya te encuentras mejor de tu humor de perros? –Cambió de tema al instante, no queriendo entrar en el que Kim había propuesto. Su amiga se encogió de hombros y dirigió una mirada distante a Jackson, que estaba sentado al lado de Scott cuchicheando junto a él como si el resto del mundo no existiera.- He oído que Jackson ha roto con Lydia… -Susurró y evaluó con atención la expresión de Kim. Aunque estaba seria y había desviado la mirada hacia el campo de lacrosse, no parecía muy distinta a cómo solía ser.- ¿Te alegras o…?

.-Me da absolutamente igual, _Cat Cat_. –Respondió, severamente, con la vista clavada en el césped.- En este mundo hay dos clases de personas… Las que se hunden cuando les ocurre algo malo… -Su mirada pareció oscurecerse en ese punto, como si algo le estuviese rondando la cabeza que la atormentase.- Y las que resurgen de sus cenizas, como un ave fénix, dispuestas a seguir luchando. –Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, tensando los músculos de su cara.- Quiero pertenecer al segundo grupo, _Cat Cat_, no quiero ser como mi madre y acabar tomándome un blíster entero de antidepresivos acompañados de una botella de whisky. –Desvió su mirada, hacia Catherine, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Asustada.- No soy como mi madre…, ¿_verdad_?

Sin previo aviso, se echó a llorar, gimoteando, temblando. Nunca la había visto de ese modo…, y la imagen le partió el corazón. Kim estaba más hecha polvo de lo que solía querer aparentar –con esa sonrisa amplia, con su energía y habla, con sus vestidos de corazones y una inocencia demasiado fingida. Catherine sabía que vestía máscaras –una, para fingir ser su amiga, la otra para Jackson, la de una chica tonta que cumpliría con todas sus peticiones con tal de tener un simple roce con él; pero no había llegado a conocer a la Kim que había dejado de todas ellas, y ahora empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad quería verla. Si quería saber lo muy derrumbada y abatida que podía estar… Tenía miedo de que se la llevase a ella por delante, como una avalancha de dolor.

Kim se apoyó en su hombro, ocultando su rostro al resto del público, llorando en silencio. Catherine se revolvió incómoda, sin saber qué hacer. No sabía muy bien que decir en esos casos… Y mucho menos como debía de comportarse. Solo había visto llorar a alguien así en toda su vida: a Rory cuando había perdido a su madre y para ese entonces su padre le había dicho que tenía que hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior y apartó a Kim de su lado, ésta se encogió sobre si misma con el rostro agachado, ocultándolo usando su larga melena.

Con cautela y no sabiendo muy bien si era lo correcto o no, Cathy se sacó el colgante que llevaba enroscado en el cuello, la vieja chapa de su padre constatando que había estado un año sobrio. La sostuvo durante un segundo –era casi el único recuerdo que llevaba consigo de Rafael a todas partes, algo que Scott no podía entender; y finalmente se lo pasó a Kim por el cuello, colocándoselo a ella.

.-Esto era de mi padre… -Le explicó mientras la Harris observaba la chapa con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Ahora ya hace muchos años que no bebe… Pero conservamos ésta como un recuerdo para ambos. –Se encogió de hombros. El recuerdo de una época que ninguno de los dos quería tener presente… Los meses que habían pasado tras abandonar Beacon, dónde nada había cambiado por parte de su padre.- Tú no eres tu madre, Kim, y mucho menos tu padre. –Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar al profesor de química y consiguió robarle una leve sonrisa a su amiga, que alzó su rostro para mirarla.- Te has desecho de tus corazones… Quizás este te sirva como nuevo amuleto.

* * *

><p>Stiles había conseguido cruzar la puerta del hospital, había saludado a la chica de recepción y se dirigió a la planta de convalecencia, que era dónde le tocaba el turno a la señora McCall. Conforme iba subiendo escaleras y paseando por los pasillos, el chico se percató de que éstos se encontraban, sin excepciones, muy solitarios y silenciosos… No se oía ni un alma. Tragó saliva, nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de quietud… Era como si ésta no avecinara nada bueno. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Derek, que seguía fuera en el coche junto con MJ –que se negaba a abandonar la noticia, fuese cual fuese.<p>

.-Melissa no está… -susurró, flojito, con miedo de romper el silencio.- De hecho… Es que aquí parece que no hay nadie. –escuchó, en el otro lado, las quejas de Derek. Entrecerró los ojos. Ya podría haber ido él en busca de la McCall… Al menos era un hombre lobo y podía enfrentarse a lo que fuera.- ¡No la encuentro! –Acabó alzando la voz y miró a lado y lado buscando una reacción, pero seguía estando completamente solo…-

.-_Busca a Jennifer._ –Dijo el Hale al otro lado de la línea y Stiles arqueó una ceja, confundido, por suerte el lobo se encargó de aclararlo segundos más tarde.- _Es la enfermera que cuida de mi tío._ –El Stilinski avanzó rápido, siguiendo las indicaciones de Derek acerca de cuál habitación era la correcta.-

.-Bueno… -Observó, sin embargo, que ésta se encontraba igual de vacía que el resto del hospital. Peter ni estaba en la silla… Ni en la cama… Ni en ningún otro lado, de hecho. Dudaba que se lo hubiesen llevado a hacer una prueba a estas horas de la noche, por lo que debía de haber otra explicación… Una que Stiles aún no había alcanzado a averiguar.- Ni ella, ni él, están aquí… -Tragó saliva, nervioso, notando que algo iba tremendamente mal.- ¡No está aquí, Derek, _se ha ido_…! –Esperó una queja por parte del Hale, pero hubo un silencio largo previo a su contestación.-

.-_¡Stiles, lárgate de ahí ahora mismo!_ –Espetó, alarmado. Nunca había creído que Derek pudiese alarmarse tanto… Pero lo había hecho.- _¡És es el Alpha! ¡Vete! ¡Tienes que irte!_ –Pero ya era tarde para el Stilinski. Stiles lo veía allí, apoyado contra la pared, un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros con medio rostro quemado debido al incendio. Le miraba directamente, casi de un modo divertido.-

.-Tú debes de ser Stiles. –Peter ladeó su cabeza y le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, sin perder la expresión juguetona del rostro.- Peter Hale, encantado de conocerte.

Stiles retrocedió en cuanto Peter dio un paso al frente, en su dirección, volteó para salir corriendo pero entonces la vio… A Jennifer, la enfermera a cargo del tío de Derek, ella estaba tras de él, barrándole el paso para impedirle la huida. Stiles tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Iba a morir… Definitivamente, la mejor opción habría sido ir al partido, salir al campo, ganar y celebrarlo con sus mejores amigos. Pero no. Había decidido hacer lo correcto y ahora le iban a desgarrar la garganta por ello.

Pero su garganta se quedó en su sitio, e intacta, ya que Derek llegó en el momento preciso. El lobo arremetió contra Jennifer, estampándola contra la pared de un golpe que la dejó inconsciente. Stiles abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una vía de escape factible.

.-Eso no está bien, Derek…, -dijo Peter, con un tono de falso reproche, pues su sonrisa no indicaba que estuviese molesto por ello.- era mi enfermera… -Derek le gruñó, enseñándole los colmillos.- Me ayudó a muchas cosas… Por ejemplo, a mandar ese mensaje a través de la cuenta de Melissa McCall. –Meneó su cabeza y echó un vistazo a Stiles, que estaba tiritando de miedo tras el joven Hale.- Había esperado que fuera Scott quién apareciese… Me ha decepcionado un poquito. –Chasqueó la lengua y volvió su mirada a su sobrino.- No maté a Laura a propósito, Derek, ¿crees que lo haría? ¿Matar a mi propia familia? –Dio otro paso al frente, desafiante. El joven Hale aulló, con fuerza, y sus ojos resplandecieron de color azul.-

.-¿¡Y qué esperas!? –Sacó sus garras, enfrentándose cara a cara a él.- ¿Qué te perdone? –Entonces, sin previo aviso, se lanzó a por él en un ataque desesperado. Peter rio, por lo bajo, y lo interceptó al vuelo, cogiéndolo por la solapa de la chaqueta, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza. Stiles estaba en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, paralizado y tiritando de terror. Peter lanzó a su sobrino contra la pared, tal y como él había hecho con Jennifer.-

.-Quiero que lo entiendas… -Masculló Peter, agachándose dónde la enfermera se encontraba para robarle las llaves de su coche.- ¿Acaso tienes la más remota idea de cómo ha sido para mí estos años? –Espetó, enfadado, con los ojos rojos.- Curando lentamente célula por célula… ¡Y aún fue peor con mi mente! ¡Convertirme en un Alpha a costa de Laura sirvió para acelerar el proceso de cura! –Derek se retorció en el suelo de dolor, arrastrándose para huir de su tío, que avanzaba rápidamente hacia él.- Así es la vida, sobrino mío.

* * *

><p>El profesor Harris se encontraba en su clase de química, a oscuras, tras las clases… Solo que esta vez tenía una compañía muy distinta a la de la otra vez. Nada sobrenatural. Solo el sheriff Stilinski poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, ideas, hilos conductores, resolviendo su investigación. Que Adrian Harris hubiese sido una de las víctimas del supuesto asesino Derek Hale, y estuviese con vida, ayudaba mucho en el proceso. John Stilinski le había pedido <em>amablemente <em>que le contestara a unas preguntas sencillas, nada de complicaciones.

.-En mi defensa… -Susurró, nervioso, mirando hacia otro lado. Los ojos del sheriff le inquietaban, era como si ya le culpabilizara de algo.- Diré que todo esto pasó hace más de seis años… Antes de estar ebrio. –Musitó la última parte con voz baja. El profesor Harris era un bebedor nato, se había entrenado muchos los últimos años, tras la muerte de su esposa… Pero aunque todo el mundo lo sospechaba, nadie había tenido una confesión en toda regla. Sin embargo, John no estaba allí para acusarle de beber demasiado o de arrastrarle a alcohólicos anónimos, por lo que ignoró esa parte en pos de la investigación de los asesinatos.-

.-Oiga… -Susurró John, mirando el reloj por enésima vez.- Tengo que ir al primer partido de lacrosse de mi hijo… -Harris asintió, muy despacio. No era muy afín a los deportes, pero sabía lo que ocurría en el instituto.- ¿Qué le parece si nos centramos _solo _en los detalles?

.-La conocí en un bar… -susurró y desvió la mirada.- Bebimos mucho… Muchísimo… -se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas, le dolía la cabeza horrores.- Me preguntó a que me dedicaba… No dejaba de hacer preguntas… -Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirarle, intentando que empatizara con él en ese momento.- ¿Sabe lo que fue que alguien tuviera interés _en mí_? ¿En la química? Me enfrento al desinterés de los alumnos día tras día… Y a la muerte de mi esposa, que ya no está conmigo… Y me dejó solo… Con… -Apretó con fuerza los labios, controlándose de decir algo que no debiere.- Usted puede entenderlo… ¿Verdad? Tener que criar a un hijo que es una decepción constante…

.-Stiles no es una decepción constante, señor Harris. –Le interrumpió, con hostilidad, y le miró severamente.- Estoy seguro de que su hija lo hace lo mejor que puede después de la muerte de su madre, ¿no cree? –Harris meneó su cabeza, no creyéndolo así.- Centrémonos en los detalles… -Le recordó, queriendo desviar el tema. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a la indiferencia de un padre hacia su única hija, su única familia, el único recuerdo de su mujer.-

.-Como le he dicho… -remontó la conversación, olvidándose al instante del tema de Kim.- Hablamos, solo hablamos… De cosas fascinantes, eso sí, como… Como cómo poder derretir un candado de un baúl. –John puso los ojos en blanco. No encontraban _fascinantes_ las mismas cosas, de eso estaba seguro.- O cómo deshacerse de un cuerpo, usando ácido, para que no puedan acusarte.

.-¿O cómo originar un incendio y salir impune? –Arqueó una ceja, cortándole nuevamente.- Y luego la casa de los Hale ardió. ¿Me equivoco? –Harris le miró, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.- Podría haber acudido a la policía… -Se cruzó de brazos, el profesor se revolvió incómodo en su silla.-

.-¿Y declararme cómplice…? –Meneó su cabeza, negándolo.- Eso podría haber arruinado mi carrera. –John bajó su vista a él, severamente.- Y… -Musitó, por lo bajo, de añadido.- Y no podría dejar a mi hija sola… ¿Comprende…?

.-No juegue con la carta de Kim cuando le venga en gana, profesor Harris. –Miró su reloj, apenas le quedaba cinco minutos para el inicio del partido… Y le había prometido a su hijo acudir para animarle desde las gradas.- ¿Sabe algo de esa mujer o no?

.-No… -Desvió su mirada, nuevamente.- Lo mismo me preguntó Laura Hale… -Se adelantó para coger un cuaderno y un lápiz.- Le dibujaré lo mismo que le dibujé a ella… -Trazó con esmero el dibujo de un lobo, y, sobre él, estrellas y una redonda, simbolizando la luna. Cuando lo hubo finalizado, se lo extendió al sheriff, sin tan siquiera mirarle.- El colgante que llevaba la chica… Tenía ese símbolo dibujado. –Se encogió de hombros.- Le pregunté por él y me dijo que era un emblema familiar… Si encuentra a la chica del colgante, -le miró, seriamente.- habrá encontrado a su pirómana.

* * *

><p>Peter había logrado arrinconar a Derek en uno de los quirófanos del hospital, tras haberlo lanzado contra una de las cristaleras de la antesala. El más joven se arrastraba por el suelo, tratando de huir del mayor. Aún no tenía muy clara las intenciones de su tío, pero de seguro no iban a ser nada buenas… Después de todo, le había devuelto todo los golpes con creces y no había dejado de asesinar desde que había podido tenderse en pie de la cama. No era exactamente como recordaba a Peter Hale –aunque tampoco iba a asegurar que antes hubiese sido precisamente lo que se dice <em>un santo<em>.

.-Iba a esperar para darle un toque dramático… -Peter se miró en la superficie reflectante de una de las camillas de metal, y sonrió a su reflejo.- Pero… -Pasó la mano por su imagen y, al hacerlo, desveló su verdadero rostro. Sin ilusiones. Sin mentiras. Estaba completamente curado, sin rastro de ninguna quemadura.- Cuando te ves así de bien, ¿por qué esperar? –Pasó una mano por su pelo, arreglándose un mechón que había salido fuera de su sitio.- Derek… Deja que me explique… Tu eres de mi familia, estoy seguro de q- -No había podido acabar la frase, había ahogado el final con un grito y un sonoro golpe que retumbó por todo el quirófano vacío.-

.-Dime que acabo de golpear al malo. –Derek alzó su mirada, atónico de ver a MJ allí parada, con un extintor en la mano con el que había golpeado a Peter en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente durante ¿unos segundos? El menor aprovechó para levantarse a duras penas y cogió a la castaña del brazo para tirar de ella hacia la salida, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que se curase y la poca ventaja que consiguieran sería buen aprovechada.- ¿Quién es ese tipo? –Preguntó, confundida, mirando de reojo los cortes en el rostro de Derek… Que iban cicatrizando un tanto… _muy_… deprisa.- Vaya, ¿no te han dicho que tienes una cicatrización perfecta…?

.-¡Mary Jane Fisher! –MJ sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna cuando su nombre resonó por toda la planta vacía en la voz de aquel psicópata que acababa de golpear.- Me alegra ver que los años te han tratado _bien_. Como predije, por cierto. –Derek empujó a MJ hacia delante, en dirección a la salida, dónde se encontraba Stiles esperándole, con las llaves del jeep en una mano. Peter ya se había recompuesto y avanzaba hacia ellos sin ningún temor, lleno de rabia.- Aún así, no puedo decir que me alegre de verte.

.-Peter… -Susurró la castaña, mirándolo ahora bien y recordando cada detalle de su rostro. Lo había visto hacía mucho tiempo, cuando él era de unos cursos superiores en el instituto. Se juntaba exclusivamente con los de su familia, como Derek, por lo que nunca había tenido la necesidad de interactuar con él. Sin embargo, le había caído igual de mal que su sobrino.- Peter Hale… -Stiles corrió hacia ella, desesperado porque no avanzase un paso hacia la salida. El Stilinski la agarró de un brazo, tal y como Derek lo había hecho antes, y tiró con fuerza hacia el jeep.- ¡Pero…! –Intentó zafarse, pero resultó que el escuálido Stiles tenía más fuerza que ella en ese preciso instante.- ¡Derek! ¡No podemos dejarle! ¡_Derek_!

.-Se las apañará. –Stiles abrió las puertas del jeep y Mary Jane se vio obligada a trepar dentro, en el asiento del copiloto.- Derek se las arreglará… -susurró, casi en un auto convencimiento, y arrancó el motor.-

* * *

><p>Los ciclones habían logrado comerse al otro equipo con patatas fritas. Scott había jugado brillantemente, como un buen capitán, no había sido la estrella marcando… Pero si pasando la pelota para que el resto del equipo tuviese sus oportunidades. Cosa que había sacado de quicio a Jackson, que no desperdiciaba momento alguno para lucirse frente al público –no podía esperar en verse convertido en un hombre lobo, entonces verían de lo que iba a ser capaz… Iba a llegar a lo más alto. El equipo entero clamaba la victoria, celebrándolo con gritos de entusiasmo y cacareando el nombre del McCall.<p>

Scott sonreía a más no poder, entusiasmado de ver que todo el equipo le apoyaba –y no le ignoraban, como había sucedido antes. Lo había hecho bien y se orgullecía de ello. Buscó entre los jugadores a Stiles, su mejor amigo, pero éste aún no había llegado a pesar de que le había prometido estar allí en pocos minutos. Su madre no había podido asistir a aquel partido debido al turno de noche… Y Allison estaba distraída con su padre y su tía como para unirse a la celebración; además, seguían tomándose _ese descanso_.

.-¡Felicidades! –Volteó para recibir el efusivo abrazo de Kim, que se había abalanzado sobre de él como una bala. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y se comportaba como si hubiesen sido íntimos amigos durante el pasado año, aunque era extraño, a Scott no le importó demasiado. Sobre todo al ver a Catherine acercarse hacia ellos, sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Orgullosa de su hermano. Kim se echó a un lado, sin perder la energía, y volteó para felicitar al primero que pasase por delante.-

.-¿Quién iba a decir que un McCall iba a ser un triunfador en deportes? –Preguntó, irónica, y Scott lo que hizo fue rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo familiar como respuesta. Cathy rio, cerca de su oído, cuando la alzó y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Cuando habían sido pequeños apenas la había podido levantar un milímetro del suelo, pues era tan escuchimizado que su fuerza se equiparaba a la de una mosca.- Me alegra haber estado aquí. –Sonrió ampliamente al separarse de su gemelo y éste le devolvió el gesto. Scott no la había escuchado decir aún que se alegrase de haber vuelto a Beacon Hills, sino todo lo contrario.- ¿Y Stiles? Creía que iba a ser titular… ¿Cómo es que se ha perdido un partido tan importante? –La sonrisa de su gemelo se borró de inmediato y, para evitar la respuesta, se enganchó a un grupo liderado por Danny que se encaminaban hacia el vestuario cantando felizmente que habían ganado el partido.-

Scott entró junto a sus compañeros, sintiéndose bien con la sensación de haber ganado gracias al trabajo en equipo. Se quitó el uniforme de lacrosse y se metió en la ducha, dejó correr el agua que lo calmó de inmediato –como tantas veces le había ayudado. No sabía muy bien que era lo que le ponía de mal humor… ¿Allison y el tema de la ruptura? ¿O bien que Cathy pareciese de nuevo muy apegada a Stiles? De pequeño había ocurrido lo mismo, su hermana tenía mucha más complicidad con el Stilinski que con él mismo. Quizás porque ambos compartían el mismo interés por las trastadas más grandes…

¿Pero y ahora _**qué**_? ¿Qué intereses comunes iban a empujarlos a estar más cerca el uno del otro? Catherine los había abandonado, los había dejado para irse a San Francisco, y ahora que estaba de vuelta… Parecía otra, otra persona completamente distinta. Durante esos años, Stiles había estado a _su_ lado, había sido _su _mejor amigo. Su gemela no tenía derecho a retornar de la nada y robarle el que ahora era prácticamente su hermano.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Scott se encontraba enrollado en una toalla completamente solo en el vestuario. Se había distraído demasiado con la ducha y todos se habían marchado para celebrar la victoria en otra parte –no lo habían invitado, por supuesto, seguramente Jackson iba a ser el anfitrión y éste no lo querría entre sus asistentes. Mientras se encaminaba hacia las taquillas, las luces se apagaron de golpe y una pequeña pelota salió rodando hasta sus pies… Cuando alzó la mirada para ver que estaba ocurriendo, se topó con la mirada severa de Derek.

.-Por fin… -Suspiró, aliviado de ver al Hale de una pieza.- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Derek? –Arqueó una ceja cuando los segundos pasaron y no hubo ninguna respuesta, solo su silencio.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que he estado pasando…? –Pero, de nuevo, no hubo palabras… El lobo se dedicó a alzar sus ojos, mirando algo tras él. Cuando Scott volteó para ver qué era lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, se encontró frente a frente con Peter Hale, el supuesto tío de Derek que se encontraba catatónico en una habitación de hospital. Peter sostenía un palo de lacrosse, sin mucho interés aparente.-

.-No consigo entender el lacrosse… -susurró, casi para sí mismo, pero entonces miró a Scott.- En el instituto, yo jugaba al baloncesto… Eso sí es un deporte. –lo señaló con el palo y acto seguido lo partió por la mitad, tirándolo al suelo.- Leí en alguna parte que el lacrosse se utilizaba en tribus indígenas para solucionar conflictos… Mmhmm… ¿O no era eso? –Ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, como si de verdad le interesase el tema.- Verás, Scott… Yo tengo un conflicto que resolver… Pero necesito tu ayuda para ello.

.-No te ayudaré a matar a gente… -Musitó Scott, muerto de miedo. A estas alturas ya había deducido que Peter debía de tratarse del Alpha que les había estado persiguiendo, torturando, obligándole a ir de caza con él durante las noches de luna llena.-

.-Bueno… Yo no quiero matar a todo el mundo, Scott… -Le aseguró, poniendo cara de niño bueno.- Solo a los responsables. –Gruñó, con voz ronca, y alzó su mirada para ver a Derek, que asintió ante sus palabras, de acuerdo con él. Scott sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.- Y eso no tiene por qué incluir a… _eeeeh_… Amanda.

.-Allison. –le corrigió de inmediato el McCall y Peter meneó la cabeza al escucharle. Scott le ignoró y volteó para mirar a Derek, horrorizado.- ¿Estás de su lado? ¿De repente has olvidado que mató a tu hermana? –no parecía algo que se perdonase fácilmente precisamente… Y menos viniendo de Derek, que no parecía el tipo de persona alejada del rencor.-

.-Scott. –Peter se puso por en medio, dando un paso hacia él.- Tienes una opinión equivocada de nosotros… -Chasqueó la lengua.- Solo queremos ayudarte a desarrollar tu potencial. –Scott entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió el paso que había avanzado, aunque eso solo hacía más que acercarle a Derek, que seguía tras de él.- Ya sé que eso implicaría acabar con tus amigos… Pero muchas veces las personas más cercanas son las que más nos entorpecen. –bramó, como si tuviese una espina clavada, algún recuerdo del pasado que lo había estado atormentando durante este tiempo.- A lo mejor… -Dio varios pasos hacia delante, los cuales Scott retrocedió hasta que Derek se acercó a él para sujetarle con fuerza.- A lo mejor te conviene ver las cosas… Desde mi perspectiva. –Sacó las uñas, las garras, y de un movimiento rápido las clavó tras la nuca del McCall, cerca de su columna vertebral. Scott se retorció al notar el pinchazo y aulló de dolor mientras sus ojos refulgían de color dorado. Peter sonrió, satisfecho y acabó soltándolo, tirándolo al suelo.-

Su respiración se aceleró. Abrió los ojos de par en par, era como si varios flashes de luz le quemasen las pupilas. Gimió e intentó moverse, pero no pudo, estaba atrapado en esas visiones que no dejaban de llegar… Una detrás de otra.

"_¿No ves lo que está haciendo? ¡Talia te está manipulando como al resto de la familia! Puede que sea la líder de vuestra manada… Pero no le da derecho a jugar con vuestros recuerdos. ¡Peter, por favor, tienes que escucharme…! ¡Tienes que saberlo! ¡Lo que Talia te ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo…! ¡No! Escúchame… No te ves la vuelta… ¡Por favor, tienes que saberlo! ¿Qué? ¿Un ruido? Yo no he… ¡Aah!"_

Las voces se intercalaban con gritos de dolor, de angustia, de desesperación. Ante sus ojos solo podía ver llamas, podía sentirlas abrasarle la piel, atravesar la ropa hasta llegar a abrasarle cada célula de su piel.

Había dolor… Pero algo más. Algo que se retorcía con los recuerdos, su propia voz –la de Peter-, gritando en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como un eco lleno de preocupación.

"_¡Rory!"_

* * *

><p>Stiles conducía el jeep a toda prisa por la carretera de Beacon Hills, en dirección al instituto, dónde esperaba encontrar a Scott y a Catherine sin ningún rasguño –no podía estar seguro cuánto tiempo le habría llevado al Alpha librarse de Derek y <em>tomar prestado<em> el coche de Jennifer para ir a buscar a su querido beta. MJ, en su asiento, no había parado ni un segundo… Había abierto su pequeño cuaderno y no dejaba de pasar páginas y páginas, Stiles la había mirado un par de veces de reojo pero sólo la había visto roer el bolígrafo con ansia y desespero.

.-Está todo conectado… -susurró, cortando el silencio entre ambos. La castaña alzó su mirada, llena de confusión a pesar de que, al fin, había logrado ver un patrón que conectaba todos y cada uno de los hechos.- El conductor del bus era un tipo que investigaba lo que ocurrió en casa de los Hale… Trabajaba en los seguros y creía que había sido un fraude. –Le explicó y dio varios golpecitos en el cuaderno usando su bolígrafo. Stiles arqueó una ceja. Era increíble la información que la periodista había logrado reunir, aunque ni siquiera había logrado ver la conexión antes de ponerse a ello.- ¿Cómo no he podido verlo antes? ¡Es todo por los _Hale_! –Parpadeó. Lo había tenido todo el tiempo delante, pero había estado ciega.- El del videoclub era un ex convicto con antecedentes de pirómano.

.-¿Has reunido toda esa información tú sola? –MJ asintió, muy concentrada en pasando páginas.- Vaya… Increíble. –Asintió, asombrado.- ¿Y qué me dices de los otros dos que mató en el bosque? ¿También están conectados con…?

.-El incendio en casa de los Hale, sí. –Mary Jane resopló.- Derek tenía la clave todo este tiempo… -Arrugó el entrecejo y se revolvió incómoda en el asiento.- Me dijo que creía que el incendio en su casa estaba conectado con los asesinatos… Eso me dio la pista para entrelazarlo todo. –Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, así que era eso lo que le había susurrado al oído… Puso los ojos en blanco. Pues tampoco había para tanto… no entendía a que venía tanto secretito de vieja entonces. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.- Esos hombres… Tenían arrestos por incendios. –Parpadeó y miró al chico, que seguía conduciendo mirando a la carretera.- Lo que no entiendo es porque quería que pareciesen ataques de animales… Eso no tiene sentido alguno.

.-Es un psicópata, MJ, -la interrumpió, antes de que siguiera deduciendo.- no tiene por qué tener sentido. ¿No? –Dijo, nervioso, pensando en que sería capaz de ver más allá, de desentablar todo el mundo sobrenatural que estaba detrás de cada uno de los hechos.-

.-No sé… Creo que hay algo que se me está escapando… -Arrugó la nariz y jugueteó un rato con el bolígrafo.- Y pienso averiguar de qué se trata, estate seguro de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! No habrá más hasta el lunes seguramente :) Me espera un fin de semana movidito y no tendré tiempo para nada XD ¡Espero que os haya gustado!<strong>

**/ COMO DATO CURIOSO *?* Acabo de darme cuenta que Derek nombra 'El crisol' en la tercera tempo :_D *gracias a Carol por darme el toque, me ha hecho ilusión XD* No lo recordaba francamente… Pero me ha hecho mucha gracia *tenía que ponerlo aquí aunque fuese una chorrada {¿?}* XDD**


	12. Stoughton

**¡Otro capítulo de WO! ¡Yuhuu! Espero que os guste como esté quedando :D ¡Ya queda poco para acabar la primera temporada de Teen Wolf y pasar a la segunda! ¡Ganazas!**

**Muchas gracias a Jorge por su review y a DorijsAriias por su **_**favorite**_** :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>You can put whatever name you like on it but at the end of the day a missed opportunity is a missed opportunity. But don't worry, I think there's a lesson to be learned in all this.<em>"  
><strong>Cecelia Ahern<strong>

Stiles y Catherine seguían de cerca a Melissa, teniéndola vigilada todo el tiempo posible. Aunque su cita con Peter Hale había fallado gracias a la intervención rápida del Stilinski y el menor de los gemelos, ambos no podían estar seguros de que el Alpha no volviese a intentar acercarse a ella. Usar a Melissa para convencer a Scott de unirse a la manada era un golpe bajo…, pero seguro que efectivo. Stiles estaba preocupado de que la influencia de Peter acabase por atraer al McCall, no quería ver a su mejor amigo convertido en un asesino.

.-¿Entonces no te presentaste al partido porque…? –Cortó el silencio, cansada de que ninguno de los dos hubiese dicho una sola palabra desde que Stiles la había recogido en su jeep. Ahora se encontraban en el aparcamiento del hospital, sentados en el capó del coche del Stilinski, observando a través de las ventanas como Melissa realizaba sus tareas en el trabajo. Stiles suspiró y agachó su cabeza, mirándose las manos. No era un tema del que le gustaba hablar… su padre ya le había dado bastante la lata acerca de no haberse presentado a su primer partido como titular. Bobby no iba a darle otra oportunidad a este paso.- Hice una pancarta para animarte. ¿Sabes?

.-¿En serio? –Abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacto, y Catherine sonrió de lado mientras asentía con la cabeza, repetidas veces.- Te tomaste en serio lo de animarme entonces. –La chica volteó su cabeza para mirarle y encaró las cejas, un poco ofendida por su comentario.- Bueno… No pareces… Muy… -Meneó su cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus palabras. Si decía algo poco apropiado, estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver una pancarta con su nombre en su vida.-

.-¿Muy _qué_, Stiles? –Se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta del moreno, que no llegó nunca porque no sabía cómo arreglar las pocas palabras sueltas que había dicho. Catherine arqueó una ceja, impaciente, y acabó soltando un profundo resoplido que dio por finalizado el tema.- Vi a Isaac… En el partido. –Apoyó su cabeza en la mano y desvió su mirada, posándola en el oscuro aparcamiento prácticamente vacío de coches.- Jugó bien… Quería bajar y hablarle pero… Hubiese resultado muy incómodo, supongo. –Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.- O a lo mejor eso es una excusa que me pongo, porque no hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo.

.-¿Catherine McCall no teniendo valor para algo? –Cathy desvió su mirada a él, entornando los ojos con curiosidad.- Debes de estar bromeando. –Sonrió, divertido, y se echó hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda contra el cristal delantero. Desde su posición podía verse media luna y gran parte de las estrellas que la rodeaban.- Si no recuerdo mal… Tú eras la primera en saltar al vacío. –Río por lo bajo, recordando varias trastadas en que habían participado los tres juntos de pequeños.- A Scott prácticamente teníamos que empujarle.

.-Ya, pero no es lo mismo, Stiles. –Suspiró y decidió echarse también hacia atrás, acomodándose a su lado.- De eso hace ya mucho tiempo… Y, además, por ese entonces sabía que si yo saltaba, tú me seguirías inmediatamente. No iba a estar sola frente al peligro. –Stiles volvió su cabeza hacia ella, sin intención de rebatírselo, y la vio observar el cielo con un aire de nostalgia. Se preguntó si ella echaba de menos tanto esa época como él mismo.-

.-Seguiré saltando detrás de ti, McCall. –Susurró, sin pensárselo dos veces, y Catherine volteó su cabeza para mirarle con sus ojos grandes y oscuros. En la noche, el marrón se volvía prácticamente negro, como dos pozos sin fondo. Stiles se vio atrapado en ellos sin quererlo, sin poder despegar su mirada de ella. Lo que había dicho, lo había dicho de verdad. Saltaría al vacío si ella lo hiciera… Igual que Scott. Eran sus dos mejores amigos, los seguiría hasta dónde hiciera falta.-

.-¿Quieres decir… -se arrastró levemente por el capó, quedando más cerca de él. Sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa completa, teniendo un aire de picardía.- …que si le pido salir a Isaac… luego irás tú y le pedirás también una cita? –Al ver la expresión del Stilinski, Catherine se echó a reír y se incorporó cuando éste lo hizo, rechistando por lo bajo malhumorado.- ¡_Oh_, vamos, era una broma, Stiles! –Se acercó a él, rodeándole el hombro con un brazo de forma amistosa, atrayéndolo hacia ella.- Aprecio lo que has dicho, de verdad… -Lo zarandeó ligeramente pero el chico no respondió, estaba mirando al frente, con cara de pocos amigos. No le había gustado que bromease acerca de ello, tomándose el comentario a la ligera.- ¿Te has enfadado conmi…? –Stiles apartó su brazo de un manotazo y sintió como ella no oponía resistencia alguna.-

.-¡_Sí_! –Refunfuñó, alzó las rodillas para apretarlas contra sí y enterró la cabeza entre ellas, sin querer mirarla. No sabía que le molestaba más, que Catherine se tomara la conversación en broma o bien que hubiera incluido a Isaac en ella. Había creído que el Lahey ya era historia, pero al parecer seguía en su cabeza… En sus pensamientos. Compartiendo espacio con Scott y él mismo. Serró los dientes y levantó la mirada.- No sé qué le ves a ese chico, Cath… No creo que sea tu tip… -Se calló, de repente, al no escuchar nada por parte de su amiga. Catherine podía ser muchas cosas, pero de seguro que no era callada cuando le tocaban la moral. Volteó al instante, empezando a preocuparse, y su corazón dio un bote, alarmado, aterrándose.- ¡Catherine! –se resbaló en el capó cuando intentó arrastrarse hacia ella y acabó cayéndose al suelo, se alzó de un salto, sin perder el tiempo, y la agarró de las piernas para deslizarla hasta dónde él se encontraba.- ¡_Cathy_!

Bajó el cuerpo de su amiga hasta el suelo con cuidado, la tumbó sobre su regazo y la zarandeó, tratando de que volviera en sí. Pero siguió con los ojos completamente cerrados, inconsciente. Si era una broma, estaba llegando muy lejos con ella. Nervioso, trató de encontrarle el pulso en la yugular, pero o era muy débil o sus dedos temblorosos eran incapaces de encontrar nada. Gimoteó, horrorizado, y volvió a zarandearla con desespero, tratando de que volviera en sí. Sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos, con cuidado… Notando la piel más fría de lo habitual.

En un segundo, una imagen de sus recuerdos cruzó su mente, dañándole. Recordaba haber sujetado la mano de su madre en el hospital y su piel estaba tan pálida y fría como lo estaba ahora la de su amiga. Lo cual no tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado en tan solo unos segundos? Había estado bien… Hablándole… Bromeando… Y de repente, se había desmayado sin que él se diese cuenta.

Una parte razonable de su cerebro consiguió atravesar la nebulosa de histerismo y preocupación para hacerse con el control de la situación. Estaba en el aparcamiento del hospital, ergo urgencias no estaba muy lejos. Zarandeó una vez más a Cathy, no estando seguro de que los médicos pudiesen encontrar un remedio, pero al verse de nuevo sin respuesta, no aguantó más. Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y con el otro rodeó sus hombros, con toda la intención de levantarla y llevarla a urgencias… Pero entonces se vio iluminado por las luces de un coche, los faros eran tan resplandecientes que lo cejaron por unos segundos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, seguramente la del conductor, y pasos acercarse a toda prisa hacia él.

.-Rápido. –Dijo esa voz, que no era del todo desconocida pero Stiles no conseguía ubicar correctamente dónde la había escuchado antes.-

* * *

><p>Deaton habían conseguido sacar a Scott a tiempo de casa de los Hale, antes de que ninguno de los Argent se percatase de ello. Lo que no había podido evitar, sin embargo, era que Kate se llevara a Derek… Desconocía sus propósitos para llevárselo con vida, pero se imaginaba que no podía ser nada bueno viniendo de ella. Kate Argent no era, lo que se decía, muy buena cazadora en términos éticos y morales. Alan Deaton tenía la sospecha de que ella había formado parte del ataque contra los Hale, pero al no tener pruebas físicas no podía sacar nada en claro para ir a la policía.<p>

Cargó a Scott en los asientos traseros de su coche y condujo con rapidez hasta la clínica veterinaria. Le había disparado en toda la boca del estómago con una bala de acónito, lo cual le supondría la muerte sino la extraía en pocos minutos –estaba más cerca del corazón, más riesgo de que falleciera en poco tiempo. Aparcó en la parte trasera, para poder acceder por la puerta de atrás –evitando así que nadie se percatase de ello, aunque a esas horas de la noche no solía circular demasiada gente frente a la clínica; sacó a Scott, cargándolo en brazos, y corrió a entrarlo dentro.

Se detuvo un segundo en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba abierta, alguien la había forzado para entrar dentro. No tenía tiempo de inspeccionar con lo que hubiese ocurrido, por lo que entró a toda prisa de todas formas. Las luces de la primera estancia estaban apagadas, pero habían encendido las del pequeño quirófano que tenía a continuación –por si había emergencias y debía de operar de inmediato, como un atropello o un accidente doméstico. Agarró con fuerza a Scott, que gemía en delirios de dolor, y se adentró con valentía.

Había esperado encontrarse con algún ladronzuelo en busca de medicamentos o material como gasas y agujas, pero la escena no había podido ser más distinta.

Stiles se encontraba en el suelo, sentado y apoyando la espalda contra la pared, sujetaba contra sí a Catherine, la gemela de Scott, que restaba inconsciente con la cabeza contra el pecho del chico. Stiles alzó la mirada en cuanto le vio venir y sus ojos se agrandaron aún más cuando se percató de que no estaba solo, sino que cargaba con Scott que se iba desangrando dolorosamente. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos al abdomen de la mayor de los gemelos y apretó sin demasiada fuerza, automáticamente Catherine se revolvió, gimoteando de dolor, pero sin despertarse.

Por otro lado, apoyándose con ambas manos en la camilla de metal, se encontraba una persona que Deaton no había esperado volver a ver en Beacon Hills. Se trataba de una mujer joven, acabada de entrar en la treintañera, de cabellos color rubios ceniza y unos ojos del tono de la miel; no superaba el metro setenta por poco y era de complexión delgada pero sus brazos delataban que tenía más fuerza de la que podía aparentar tener. Alan la recordaba vívidamente como la chiquilla que había conocido, la joven Rory, la hija de los Stoughton, aún inocente e inconsciente de que su futuro ya estaba planeado debido a su linaje de sangre. Ahora, viéndola allí parada, con mirada severa y hostil; Deaton pudo imaginarse que había aceptado su legado sin ninguna resistencia.

Los Stoughton, linaje directo de William Stoughton, principal juez en los casos de Salem, apodado _cazador de brujas_. Solo que no había luchado realmente contra la brujería, sino la licantropía. Según tenía entendido Deaton, Lorelai era la última del linaje tras la muerte de su madre… Y, eso lo sabía del cierto dado sus pasadas experiencias, ese legado moriría con ella.

.-Rory. –La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, saliendo del trance, se acercó a la camilla y extendió a Scott en ella, que soltó un quejido sincronizado con el de su gemela.- ¿Qué haces en Beacon Hills? –Preguntó, sin tapujos, mientras volteaba para buscar unas pinzas y un bisturí para sacarle la bala impregnada de acónito.- Creo que juraste no volver nunca más… Y, según recuerdo, los juramentos son muy importantes para ti. –No pretendía mofarse de sus creencias, pero su tono denotó demasiada burla, por lo que recibió una risa sarcástica de la Stoughton.-

.-Solo vengo a proteger mi legado. –Respondió, secamente, y se adelantó hacia Scott.- ¿Vas a extraerle la bala y esperar a que se cure por si solo? –Preguntó y cuando Deaton volteó, la vio inspeccionando la herida con curiosidad y cuidado, casi de un modo profesional.- Podrías irrigarle con glucosa, ¿tienes?, ayudaría a cicatrizar más rápido. –Chasqueó la lengua.- No es que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo. –Meneó su cabeza, señalando en dirección a dónde se encontraban Catherine y Stiles.-

.-Está en el armario de arriba, el segundo a la derecha. –Lorelai asintió y se movió en esa dirección para coger el fármaco, Deaton, por su parte, se concentró en extraerle la bala con total precisión y rapidez.- Entonces lo sabes, ¿no es cierto? –Susurró, tratando que Stiles no pudiese escucharlos desde su posición, Lorelai le miró, en silencio.- Lo del vínculo. –No recibió respuesta. Solo esos ojos color miel observándole, sin decir palabra… Tal y como lo habían mirado hacía unos años, diecisiete años atrás.- Cuando te refieres a tu legado… ¿Te refieres _a ella_? –Lorelai no le respondió inmediatamente, primero irrigó la herida con la glucosa y ambos esperaron conteniendo el aliento hasta que observaron el tejido sanar.- Catherine no es de tu familia.

.-No, -respondió, tajante, cortándole.- pero eso no significa que no le pueda legar mis experiencias, mis habilidades, mis creencias, mis objetivos… -Se enderezó, mirándole directamente a los ojos, con fiereza.- Que no pueda tener descendencia, no significa el final de mi familia, Deaton. –Espetó, usando su nombre como prácticamente un insulto final.- No espero que lo entiendas, druida, no he venido aquí en busca de tu aprobación.

.-No, claro que no… -Murmuró y entornó los ojos.- Has venido por Peter Hale, el Alpha que está sembrando el caos en Beacon Hills. ¿Me equivoco ahora, _jueza_? –Obtuvo, de repente, una sonrisa maliciosa por parte suya, que no casaba demasiado bien en su rostro.- No seas tan estúpida de ir tras él, Rory, no tú sola.

.-¿Es preocupación, _druida_, lo que oyen mis oídos? –Se adelantó, en un gruñido.- Peter Hale tenía a dos _niños_ para morder esa maldita noche, pero eligió al que sabía que me haría más daño. –Cerró sus puños sobre la camilla y la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo de su rostro, volviéndose frío como el hielo.- No creas que no sé qué esto es su vendetta personal, contra los Argent y contra mí. No debí de…

Calló de repente cuando Scott se incorporó violentamente en la camilla, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, de su garganta salió un sonido ronco y tras eso su respiración se fue normalizando con lentitud mientras sus ojos relampagueaban dorado. Lorelai se retiró de su lado, volteándose para mirar a Catherine un segundo. Stiles tenía los ojos puestos en ella, pero esta vez sin temor, sino con desconfianza –y Rory supo que se tiraría a su yugular si intentaba acercarse un poco a ella. Asintió, respondiendo a una pregunta que Stiles no había formulado, y corrió hacia la salida de la clínica, dando un portazo al salir.

.-Sssht… -Deaton colocó una mano en el pecho del chico y lo obligó a tumbarse de nuevo en la camilla.- No te incorpores todavía… -Susurró y ambos miraron la herida del abdomen del McCall, que empezaba a curar rápidamente. Más rápido de lo que era habitual en los hombres lobo.- Te he… Te he administrado algo que aligera el proceso de curación… -Le explicó, ante la confusión de Scott. Lorelai había tenido razón acerca de cómo aumentar la rapidez, lo cual significaba que debía de haberlo aprendido en alguna parte. Frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo desconfianza.-

.-Pero… Pero… -Tartamudeó Scott, volviéndose a incorporar levemente, con los ojos puestos en su jefe. Catherine había empezado a despertarse en ese instante, aunque seguía teniendo el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor y había llevado una mano a su abdomen, exactamente en el mismo lugar dónde habían disparado antes a Scott; Stiles dejó que se incorporara, ayudándola con sus brazos.- Usted… Usted es veterinario.

.-Así es. –Confirmó Deaton y echó una mirada de reojo a la gemela de Scott, que murmuraba algo a Stiles, que parecía algo más tranquilo desde que ella había despertado.- La mayoría del tiempo lo ocupo en tratar a perros y gatos… -Sonrió ampliamente, volviendo su mirada al joven McCall.- La mayoría.

* * *

><p>Cathy seguía incorporada, miraba a su alrededor confundida, tratando de saber cómo había llegado hasta la clínica veterinaria si habían estado en el aparcamiento del hospital vigilando a su madre… Stiles había querido explicárselo, pero había un nudo en su garganta que no podía deshacer. Haberla visto de ese modo… pálida, fría, como si estuviese al filo de la muerte… No había sido precisamente agradable. Con cautela y con precaución de no asustarla, deslizó su mano en busca de la de la chica, comprobando que había recuperado la calidez de su tacto, tal y como él la recordaba.<p>

.-_Agh_. –Meneó su cabeza y miró a Stiles, que tenía la mirada perdida, tenía la cabeza sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.- Recuerdo… -Susurró y sus ojos se fijaron en sus manos juntas, en cómo él reseguía distraídamente el dorso de su mano usando el pulgar. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y algo removerse en su estómago, una sensación extraña y nueva, apartó rápidamente su mano de la de él, nerviosa.- ¿Por qué recuerdo que me dispararon?

.-Porque _yo_ lo hago. –Scott interrumpió. Deaton le estaba tapando la herida con un apósito mientras él se incorporaba un poco más en la camilla. Catherine se levantó con la ayuda del Stilinski y ambos se acercaron hasta él, esperando una explicación para ello. Scott miró a su jefe de reojo y se revolvió nervioso, no sabía si podía confiar en él… Le había salvado, pero… ¿Debía de confesarle que un grupo de cazadores le habían disparado porque, en realidad, era un hombre lobo? Se mordió la lengua, sin explicaciones. Por suerte, o desgracia, en ese mismo instante sonó la campanilla que indicaba que alguien acababa de entrar a la clínica por el acceso principal. Deaton levantó una mano para indicar que él se encargaba de quién fuera, nadie se opuso y el jefe de Scott se dirigió hacia la parte delantera.- Kate Argent me disparó. –Confesó en cuanto Alan se hubo marchado por la puerta.- ¿Lo has sentido?

.-Tu dolor es mi dolor ahora, Scott. –Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas, sin necesidad de poner en palabras sus pensamientos. Ambos dos tenían las mismas dudas al respecto, pero por desgracia no creían que nadie pudiese contestarlas… O al menos de momento.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Preguntó y sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, sin respuestas para ella.-

* * *

><p>Deaton paró en seco en cuanto vio de quién se trataba. Peter Hale estaba frente a la puerta de la clínica, mirándole seriamente pero con cierto toque de inocencia fingida en la expresión que sostenía, ocultaba sus manos en la espalda y ladeó la cabeza en cuanto lo vio venir. Deaton había esperado que fuera alguien que había entrado por confusión, pero no había sido así… Por suerte, estaba preparado para ello.<p>

.-Buenos días, -Interrumpió el silencio el Alpha, mientras curvaba sus labios en una media sonrisa.- vengo a recogerlo. –Scott, que había escuchado y notado perfectamente a Peter al otro lado de la estancia, agudizó el oído para prestar atención a la conversación. Catherine y Stiles lo miraban confundidos, esperando que les explicara que estaba ocurriendo fuera.-

.-No creo recordar que trajera nada… -Respondió pasivamente Alan, cruzándose de brazos, con tono neutral y serio. Peter sonrío más ampliamente, divertido de que intentase frenarle.- Y aunque así fuera… No puedo ayudarle. –Suspiró y se descruzó de brazos para señalar el mostrador, dónde había un gran cartel con el horario.- Está cerrado. –Peter chasqueó la lengua y dio un paso al frente.-

.-Oiga… -Arqueó una ceja.- Creo que podría hacer una excepción por esta vez… ¿No cree? –Puso su mejor tono meloso, intentando parecer simpático, agradable, todo fuera de la realidad.-

.-Lo siento, -Deaton le devolvió una sonrisa fingida.- pero no va a poder ser. –Meneó su cabeza, nuevamente señalando el cartel.- Quizás quiera volver durante el horario al público… Ya sabe, cuanto esté abierto. –Peter gruñó y cambió por completo su expresión, volviéndose más severa y enfadado.-

.-Tiene algo que es mío y vengo a recogerlo. –espetó, saliéndose de su papel, no pudiendo aguantar más y estallando en rabia. Sabía que Scott se encontraba detrás de esa pared y nada del mundo iba a impedirle llegar hasta él, hasta _su_ beta. Dio varios pasos al frente. Si no iba a ayudarle, lo desmenuzaría y luego sacaría a rastras el culo de _su_ lobo. Alargó la mano, con intención de abrir la puerta que separaba el mostrador del resto de la clínica, y enseguida lo notó… Una especie de barrera, frenándolo. Gruñó, de nuevo, y retrocedió un paso.- Madera de serval… Que truco más viejo.

.-Se lo diré mucho más despacio… -Insistió Deaton, sin verse influenciado por la mirada de odio que Peter le estaba dedicando.- Ahora… Está… Cerrado… -El Alpha se colocó mejor el abrigo, chasqueó la lengua y se volvió hacia la puerta de salido, sin embargo se detuvo antes de empujarla. Sonrió para sí mismo. De seguro que Scott lo estaba escuchando… _Podía _aprovechar eso.-

.-Sé que me estás escuchando, Scott… -Susurró, flojo para que Deaton no pudiera escucharle, pero a sabiendas de que su beta si tendría la oreja puesta.- Hay otros que pueden ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero… Alguien más inocente, más vulnerable… Alguien que quiera volverse más fuerte ante el dolor, alguien que haya experimentado lo que es ser sobrenatural de primera mano… Alguien que pueda estar interesado… -Scott, al otro lado, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.- ¿Tú crees que Cathy querría el mordisco? –Empujó la puerta y salió al exterior, abandonando la clínica.-

Scott golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la camilla, que se dobló bajo sus puños a pesar de estar echa del metal más resistente. Stiles dio un bote hacia atrás, asustándose, mientras que Catherine lo miró confundida –su hermano nunca había sido violento, nunca había golpeado nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera para liberarse de la ira o la rabia que pudiese sentir en ese instante. Esperaron, teniendo paciencia, hasta que la respiración de Scott volvió a ser normal y él parecía un tanto más tranquilo.

.-Los Argent se llevaron a Derek, seguramente para usarlo para atrapar al Alpha… -No era lo que habían esperado oír, pero tanto su gemela como su mejor amigo asintieron, siguiéndole el ritmo.- No puedo proteger… -¿De verdad quería Catherine convertirse? La miró, directamente a sus ojos oscuros, queriéndoselo preguntar… Pero tenía miedo de saber la respuesta. Quizás con el mordisco se podía perder ese vínculo extraño que se había despertado entre ambos… Quizás ella que se rompiera, quizás estaba harta de verse involucrada de nuevo en su vida… Su corazón se encogió. En lo único que Scott podía pensar, era en que _debía _de protegerla. De Peter. Y también de él mismo.- Ha amenazo con ir a por Allison… No puedo permitirlo… -Mintió, agachando la mirada, no queriendo que su gemela lo viese reflejado en sus ojos.- Y no puedo protegerla yo solo… Tenemos que encontrar a Derek. –Stiles resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.-

.-Si van a usar a Derek para pillar a Peter… ¿No es cómo tener ya el problema solucionado? –Rechistó, pero la severa mirada de Scott le hizo callar de golpe. No, no era la manera de dar por zanjada la situación.- Está bien… Creo que sé de alguien que quizás pueda encontrarle.

* * *

><p>Kate Argent no había perdido el tiempo. Había dejado escapar a uno de los beta, pero tenía el premio gordo reservado para ella: Derek Hale, a quién tenía esposado contra una verja de metal, conectado a una potente batería que le daba descargas cada vez que ella presionaba un simple botón. Le había enseñado a Allison lo monstruosos que podían ser los hombres lobo, le había desvelado, al fin, el secreto acerca de su noble familia. Ahora solo faltaba ver si ella quería tomar el relevo y convertirse en lo que estaba destinada a ser… Pero Kate no tenía ninguna duda acerca de su sobrina.<p>

.-Vamos, Derek… -Murmuró, con tono de cansada que se mezclaba perfectamente con su habitual postura de mal humor.- El Alpha mató a tu hermana… -Le dio la espalda al beta y se dirigió hacia la cazadora que le había quitado para atarlo en la verja, registró los bolsillos con calma, esperando encontrar algo interesante en ellos.- Así que uno de dos… O no me lo dices porque quieres matarlo tú mismo… -Dio con su cartera al instante, lo primero que hizo fue registrar la parte de la billetera. Sacó los dólares y se los metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después de todo él ya no los iba a necesitar más.- O bien, por alguna razón que no entiendo, lo estás protegiendo. –Sacó con lentitud la tarjeta identificativa y sonrió al ver la fotografía, volteó para mirarle y acercó el carnet a su cara mientras reía juguetonamente.- Que cara más rancia… Estoy segura de que la gente te tiene que decir _sonríe, Derek_. –Alargó su mano para cogerle del mentón y lo zarandeó hasta que el lobo abrió los ojos.- _¿Por qué no sonríes más?_ ¿No te dan ganas de patearles la cara cada vez que te lo dicen?

.-Sí… -susurró, con voz apagada, luchando por no cerrar los ojos.- Se me ocurre a alguien a quién patear… -La risa de Kate se incrementó, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sino que siguió registrando su cazadora hasta que dio con el teléfono móvil. Derek meneó su cabeza. Siempre tenía precaución con ello, por lo que no iba a encontrar gran cosa…-

.-Está bien… Veamos… -Empezó a darle a varios botones para mirar dentro de cada archivo.- Nada de fotografías… Nada de mensajes… Ningún buzón de voz guardado… Nada… Nada… Nada… _Oh_. –Los ojos de Kate parecieron iluminarse al haber encontrado algo. Derek arqueó una ceja, confundido. Debía de ser un truco… Él no tenía nada en ese móvil, no guardaba ni siquiera un contacto de… _Oh_.- ¿Mary Jane Fisher? –Movió sus cejas tras voltear y mirarle.- Muy interesante, Derek…

.-¿Vas a torturarme o me hablarás hasta que me muera de aburrimiento? –Interrumpió, antes de que decidiera indagar más en ese tema. Kate alzó su mirada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de su insistencia en desviar la atención de ese nombre. Tragó saliva, un tanto nervioso.-

.-Oh, cielo… -Poco a poco y con gran lentitud, metió el teléfono móvil del lobo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, reservándolo para otro momento.- Yo no quiero torturarte… Yo solo… -se encogió de hombros, dándola la espalda de nuevo.- Solo quiero ponerme al día… ¿O es que no recuerdas lo bien que nos lo pasábamos? –Preguntó, con tono meloso, usando cierto tono juguetón que antes le había funcionado bastante bien con el Hale.-

.-¿Cómo cuándo quemaste viva a mi familia? –Contestó, con sorna, y gruñó al final de la frase. Kate volvió a echar una carcajada al viento y volteó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-

.-No… En realidad… -se acercó lentamente a él, de manera insinuante.- Estaba pensando en nuestro salvaje polvo… Pero… -Se detuvo a escaso metro de él, sin perder la expresión de su rostro.- Lo del incendio también fue divertido. ¿Verdad? –Derek intentó liberarse, moviéndose bruscamente, gruñendo con todas sus fuerzas, sacando las garras y los colmillos. Pero era inútil, la cazadora había sabido atarle a consciencia y no iba a liberarse así como así.- Me encanta lo mucho que me odias… -Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, con indiferencia, y retrocedió varios pasos.- Cariño, de verdad que no quiero torturarte… -Tras ella, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando uno de los tipos que la habían ayudado a capturarle. Kate sonrió, triunfal.- Pero él sí.

* * *

><p>Tras la junta de profesores, y aunque Bobby había asegurado que había luchado lo mejor que había sabido para defenderle y ofrecerle el mejor trato posible, Scott había sido penado con no poder asistir al baile de invierno. No era el fin del mundo precisamente –igualmente no habría podido asistir con Allison, pues aún estaban en ese <em>descanso<em> que se le estaba haciendo eterno; pero poco a poco la situación había empezado a empeorar en su cabeza. Allison iba a asistir, con alguien que no era él, exponiéndose a estar vulnerable a ojos de Peter… Él no la había amenazado la última vez, pero sabía cuánto el Hale odiaba a los Argent, por lo que Allison no se iba a librar de su vendetta.

.-Necesito un plan. –Scott se pasó la mano por la cara, desesperado, mientras Stiles divagaba acerca de lo perfecto que sería que Lydia aceptase en ir al baile con él. Lo cual era prácticamente imposible, un sueño irrealizable. Su gemela, por su parte, tampoco le estaba prestando atención alguna, tenía los ojos puestos en la lejanía, en una parte muy específica de la hilera de taquillas.- Puedo… Puedo intentar convencer a Jackson para que invite a Allison al baile… Y yo… -Meneó la cabeza. Bobby, el entrenador, le había prohibido la entrada y le había asegurado que como lo viera rondar por allí, lo echaría a patadas.- Y yo me colaré dentro, como sea, y os tendré a todos vigilados. Eso es. Es un buen plan. ¿No? –Miró a ambos, dándose cuenta de que ninguno le estaba prestando atención.- Stiles, nunca sabrás si puedes ir al baile con Lydia… ¡Al menos que se lo preguntes! –Su amigo negó con la cabeza, aun resistiendo la situación de verse humillado de la peor forma posible.- _Deberías _de ser más valiente…

.-Exacto. –Cortó la conversación Cathy, antes de que Stiles tuviera tiempo de exponer su rechiste.- Hay que ser valiente, tener valor. –Cogió aire y le tendió la mochila a Scott, que la cogió aunque no sabía muy bien que debía de hacer con ella. Resopló y asintió varias veces.- Vamos, Cathy, vamos… -murmuró para sí misma y sintió como las manos le sudaban de lo nerviosa que estaba, se apresuró a secársela en sus tejanos y se dirigió hacia la dirección en la que había estado mirando todo este tiempo. El lugar dónde Isaac se encontraba.- Si estás tratando de evitarme… Lo has hecho de maravilla. –Espetó, siendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. No había sido un buen comienzo, de hecho, era un desastre. Parecía más una bronca que una conversación amigable.-

.-Soy maravilloso en muchos campos. –respondió, con tono neutral, y volteó para mirarla. Cathy era un manojo de nervios, y de no haberla observado, seguramente se hubiese tirado contra las taquillas para golpearse la cabeza contra ellas. Era un completo desastre en lo que a relaciones sociales se decía.- Lo cierto es, McCall, que no quería hablarte hasta que me lo hubiese acabado… Pero ya que has roto mi plan… No tengo más remedio que decirte que no escogiste demasiado bien el libro. –Cathy arqueó una ceja, confundida, y lo que Isaac hizo fue abrir de nuevo su taquilla para extraer algo en concreto.-

.-El libro… -Abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo allí, en sus manos. Lo había creído perdido la noche en la que Peter Hale los había atacado en el instituto.- ¿Cómo…? –Se enderezó, de repente, al recordar cada una de sus palabras.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que _no escogí bien_? ¿Es que no te está gustando? ¡¿Cómo no puede gustarte Dickens?! –Vociferó, moviendo sus brazos con energía.- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes leer?

.-Puede. –Entornó los ojos y alzó una de sus cejas, ofendido; Cathy se sonrojó al pensar en la estupidez que acababa de preguntarle. Otro motivo por el cual estamparse la cabeza contra las taquillas.- ¿Viniste a verme…? –Preguntó, olvidándose de cualquier comentario, y bajó su mirada, como si ahora le interesase de veras la portada de Oliver Twist.- Encontré el libro frente al portal de mi casa… Supuse que debías de haber venido… -Alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de la McCall, que no sabían muy bien que responderle. No había sido una visita muy larga, su padre le había cerrado la puerta en todas las narices.- O eso, o tengo una acosadora a la que le encanta Oliver Twist.

.-Una acosadora con buen gusto por la lectura, de eso seguro. –Le interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros.- Sí… La verdad es que fui. –Intercambió el peso de una pierna a otra, balanceándose a un lado y al otro.- Tu padre… -Se mordió el labio inferior. No era tonta. Sabía que era un tema delicado… Sabía que si decía las palabras equivocadas, lo perdería para siempre. Y no era algo que se pudiese permitir.- Él dijo… Él no… -suspiró y cogió aire, era más complicado de lo que había esperado. Plus, Isaac no hacía nada para que la situación fuese más favorecedora.- Él no quería que fuese una distracción para ti… Para tus estudios…

.-Lo eres, eres una gran distracción, McCall. –Le pasó el libro, que Cathy cogió por inercia, sin saber cómo reaccionar a su confirmación. No había esperado ser _una distracción_ para alguien, en un buen o mal sentido.- Pero eres una buena distracción, y eso mi padre no lo supo ver. –Sonrió, tímidamente, como si las palabras le hubiesen supuesto un gran reto. Desvió su mirada, concentrándose en cerrar la taquilla, en poner bien el candado y la combinación. Catherine sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y apretó el libro contra ella, sintiendo su corazón desbordarse contra su pecho.-

.-Isaac. –Su voz sonó quizás demasiado aguda, llena de nervios y, en parte, de valor.- ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?

* * *

><p>Allison había accedido a que Lydia la acompañase al centro comercial no solo porque necesitaba su opinión acerca del vestido que elegir… Sino porque también necesitaba contarle una noticia que, de seguro, iba a <em>encantarle<em>. Empezaron a subir por las escaleras mecánicas y la Argent aún no sabía muy bien cómo sacar el tema a colación. Era complicado. O lo decía bien… O Lydia se le echaría al cuello, echa una fiera.

.-Allison. –Dijo su amiga, sonriente, colgándose de su brazo.- Sonríe. –Y, como haciendo gala de su consejo, curvó sus labios.- Recuerda… No olvides nunca de sonreír, porque no sabes quién puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa. –La Argent suspiró y asintió, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.- ¡Vamos, _sonríe_, Allison, voy a comprarte un vestido!

.-A parte de la disculpa… Esto mucho más de lo que me esperaba, Lydia. –La pelirroja asintió, complacida de escucharla, y la soltó para retocarse el peinado tras sacar un pequeño espejo de mano.- Pero… -Tragó saliva. Era el momento. Debía de aprovechar la oportunidad.- Pero poco para lo que te voy a pedir. –Suspiró.- Vas a cancelar la invitación del cachas inútil al que le has dicho que sí y vas a… -ya habían llegado hasta la planta de la ropa joven, Allison no tuvo que mirar mucho para detectarle.- …vas a ir al baile con… él. –lo señaló, a lo lejos, y Lydia se giró automáticamente para ver a su nueva pareja.-

Stiles estaba frente al mostrador de las colonias, cotilleando cada uno de los frasquitos y oliendo cautelosamente desde lejos cada perfume, sin apretar una sola vez el spray. Catherine estaba a su lado, quién se había apuntado cuando Allison le había ofrecido de ir a ver vestidos con ella y Lydia –nunca antes había comprado uno, por lo que un poco de ayuda seguro que le iba bien. Stiles estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos, los que divagaban acerca de lo bien que le quedaría cada colonia a la pelirroja, que no se percató de que la McCall apretaba el dosificador de la colonia que tenía justo frente a él. El chorro de perfume le impactó directamente en la nariz, metiéndose por las fosas nasales, haciéndole estornudar para quitarse el intenso olor de encima. Cathy se echó a reír de inmediato, con cierta malicia, divertida de verle tan fastidiado por ese aroma. Stiles enterró los ojos, molesto de verla reírse tanto a su costa, y decidió armarse con un par de colonias, embadurnando a la McCall con ambos olores mientras ella se alejaba, pidiendo clemencia.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, horrorizada. Era como ver a dos niños de parvulario pelearse entre ellos por una trastada que uno había iniciado.

.-_Ohhh_… -Allison le dio un golpecito en el hombro, intentando animarla. Aunque se estaba divirtiendo con ello.- No dejes de sonreír, Lydia, alguien podría enamorarse de tu sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Kate no había sacado nada en claro por parte del lobo, ni siquiera a pesar de que su compañero había usado todo tipo de torturas creativas –Derek era el primero en resistirse a darle la información que quería sonsacarle. La Argent empezaba a desesperar. Solo tenía a un beta preso, le faltaba aún dar con el otro y, aún más importante, averiguar quién era el Alpha y matarle. Sobretodo antes de que éste fuese a por ella.<p>

.-Por desgracia, Derek… Sino vas a hablar… -Serró los dientes, cabreada.- Voy a tener que matarte. –Deslizó su dedo hasta posarle sobre el botón de la descarga, pero se limitó a dejarlo ahí, sin intención aún no apretarlo.- Así que… Dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu hermana. –Abrió los ojos de par en par, haciendo una pausa.- Le hablaste de mí… ¿A que sí? –Se volvió para mirarle.- ¿Le dijiste la verdad del incendio? ¿Lo hiciste o no? ¿Por eso me buscaba? –Acortó nuevamente los pasos hasta situarse a escaso metro de él.- ¿Se lo confiaste a alguien…? –Derek desvió la mirada, odiándose por la respuesta.- _Oooh_… Cielo, no te perturbes por eso… Te engañó una cara bonita, ¿ah? Eso suele pasar… -Sonrió, orgullosa, de oreja a oreja.- Un joven hombre lobo se enamora de una chica guapa que pertenece a una familia de cazadores… -Le guiñó un ojo.- Los hombres Hale tenéis un ojo para ello.

.-No creo que a los Stoughton les guste escucharte cómo te comparas con una de los suyos. –Espetó, con sorna, y los ojos de Kate se entornaron, ofendida.-

.-Que yo sepa… Solo queda una y dudo que Lorelai pueda ofenderse, no después de todo lo que hizo para deshonrar a tu familia. –Le cortó, bañando cada palabra con rencor y odio. Los Stoughton y los Argent nunca se habían llevado bien, a pesar de haber consolidado un bien común, las relaciones entre ambas familias habían ido empeorando generación en generación. Kate suspiró.- Pero no me desvíes de tema, Derek… ¿No crees que es paradójico que me estés ayudando a atrapar al resto de la manada… otra vez? –Preguntó, triunfal al ver la expresión devastada de su rostro.- Casualmente se repite el mismo acontecimiento… -Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, percatándose de algo.- La historia se repite… Otra vez… No es Jackson. –Bajó su mirada.- Oh, no, no, no, no… El solo tiene un pequeño arañazo en la nuca… No podría… -Echó una carcajada.- Él no está enamorado de Allison, no como Scott.

* * *

><p>Lydia cargaba el décimo vestido a los brazos de Stiles y éste prácticamente estaba arrastrándose tras ella, agotado de ir de aquí para allá haciéndole de mayordomo privado. Aún ni siquiera se había probado uno, por lo que temía que aquella tortura aún se alargase más. Acompañó a la pelirroja hasta el vestuario y sujetó los vestidos que ella no entró, asegurándole que se los probaría más tarde.<p>

.-¿No vas a necesitar ayuda para subir la cremallera…? –Preguntó, ofreciéndose, pero Lydia le cerró la puerta en las narices, sin contestación.- Si necesitas opinión… -Murmuró, por lo bajo, pero de inmediato recibió una respuesta contundente.-

.-¡No puedes ver el vestido que elija, Stiles! –Protestó y el Stilinski puso los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer en uno de los taburetes que habían colocado frente a los vestidores muy sabiamente. Era solo un baile… No el día de su boda, no entendía a qué santos no podía ayudarla a escoger. Pero decidió no rechistar. Bastante había conseguido que Allison la convenciese para asistir con él al baile… Era más de lo que podía pedir.- _Chicos_. –La escuchó murmurar al otro lado del vestuario y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-

Pasaron los minutos y Lydia seguía allí dentro, sin decir palabra alguna. No tenía ni idea de cuántos vestidos podía haberse llegado a probar… según su cuenta, él ya se los habría probado todos. Pero las chicas eran diferentes… Lentas, muy lentas para todo. Resopló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando que el tiempo no se le hiciese tan largo como se le estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Volvió su cabeza a la posición inicial cuando se percató de que alguien estaba pasando frente a él, Catherine iba cargada con un par de vestidos y se dirigía al probar libre sin decir palabra. La vio meterse dando un portazo tras de ella y se preguntó si estaba tan fastidiada como él.

* * *

><p>Allison se había quedado sola mirando vestidos, no había ninguno que le acabara de hacer el peso… Pero tampoco acababa de gustarle su pareja para el baile, por lo que tampoco debía de tener mucha importancia que llevar puesto. Suspiró y cogió una de las perchas, un atrevido vestido rojo de encaje. Suspiró y pensó en írselo a probar, pero una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos.<p>

.-Ese color no te pega… -Se volvió de inmediato, encontrándose con un hombre vestido con una larga gabardina negra.- Perdona que me meta… Pero… Según el tono de tu piel, elegiría el claro. –se acercó a dónde ella se encontraba y la obligó a dejar el vestido rojo.- Tengo un buen criterio para estos temas… -Allison se revolvió incómoda. Era un tipo muy raro… No le gustaba ni un pelo.- ¿Te importa? –Cogió uno de los vestidos, uno de color plateado, una perfecta combinación para su apellido. Argent, que significaba plata en francés.- ¿Ves? Así está mucho…

.-Perdona a mi marido. –Peter notó una mano cerrarse sobre su muñeca, obligándole a apartarse de Allison, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par de la desconfianza que sentía.- Se cree un experto en la moda por haber leído muchas revistas de _Vanity Fair_. –Allison sonrió, aún nerviosa, y retrocedió un paso.- Pero quizás tenga razón… ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Seguro que te queda estupendo. –Cogió el vestido con la mano libre y se lo tendió a la chica, que agarró tanto ese como el rojo y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia los probadores, con intención de alejarse de esa gente que le provocaba escalofríos.- Es un poco joven para ti. –Peter sonrió, divertido, y estuvo a punto de rechistar, pero de un movimiento rápido se encontró con un filo hilo rozándole el cuello.- Última tecnología para los cazadores, podría degollarte aquí mismo.

.-Pero ambos sabemos que no vas a hacerlo. –Entornó los ojos, no estando muy convencido de ello pero sin saber que mejor decir. Observó a la mujer que tenía frente a él, alguien a quién había conocido hacía mucho tiempo… Ahora, sin embargo, le parecía más amenazante… Y no porque le hubiese rodeado el cuello con una fina alambra de metal.- Verás, Rory, así no se comportan los matrimonios… Deberías estudiarte un poco más el papel. –Ella retiró el hilo y se enderezó, mirándole con fiereza. Peter se llevó la mano al cuello, aun pudiendo notar el rastro del arma sobre su piel.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lorelai?

.-Vigilarte. –Sonrió, fingidamente, mientras se colgaba en su brazo, como lo hubiese hecho una pareja normal.- Cuando pueda probar que asesinaste a toda esa gente, serás _juzgado_ y _castigado_. –Tiró de él, en dirección a la salida del centro comercial. Era difícil no dejarse guiar por ella, sobre todo si mantenía un fino puñal contra uno de sus costados, con disimulo para que el resto de gente no pudiera apreciarlo.- ¿Sabías que Scott McCall tenía una hermana, una gemela? –Se detuvo en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la salida.-

.-¿Te refieres a la pequeña Catherine? –Preguntó, ladeando su cabeza, con una sonrisa juguetona.- Siempre has tenido debilidad para los casos perdidos, Rory. –La rubia estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo pues sintió una punzada en su espalda. Peter se había movido rápido, tanto que no lo había visto venir. Le había robado el puñal, y lo había usado en su contra, atravesándola desde detrás, en una herida que no iba a ser mortal… Pero si dolorosa.- No siempre vas a estar cerca, Rory, no siempre vas a estar ahí. –Peter sonrió cuando ella lo agarró con fuerza, mirándolo con odio, y soltó un quejido.- _Oh_, créeme… Esto te duele tanto como me duele a mí.

* * *

><p>Stiles se había hecho con un catálogo de la temporada de primavera para pasar el rato, pasaba las páginas distraído, sin prestarle mucha atención. No le interesaba demasiado la moda entrante… Por lo que el tiempo se le venía encima, no podía estar más aburrido. Lydia solo había asomado su cabeza para pedirle el resto de los vestidos, no le había respondido cuando le había preguntado si ya se había decidido por alguno… Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien chistaba, llamando su atención. Parpadeó, confundido, y por un segundo creyó habérselo imaginado.<p>

.-¿Stiles…? –Casi inaudiblemente, escuchó la voz de Catherine al otro lado del vestuario, susurrándole a través de la puerta.- ¿Estás aún ahí, Stiles…? –Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente logró soltar un inconfundible _ajá_ por su parte. Esperaba que Catherine tuviese un plan mejor para pasar el rato, aunque eso implicase hacer enfadar a Lydia por marcharse, pero lo que ocurría distaba mucho de lo que había esperado.- Me he… -La escuchó bajar el tono aún más de su voz, por lo que tuvo que pegar su oreja a la puerta del vestuario.- Me he quedado… _Atascada_. –Y por la vergüenza que impregnaban sus palabras, Stiles dedujo que no lo debía de estar pasando demasiado bien.- ¿Está Allison por ahí?

.-_Eeh_… -miró a su alrededor, pero la Argent no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Le había perdido la pista en cuanto se habían dirigido hacia los probadores.- No… -musitó, por lo bajo, intentando usar su mismo tono de voz.- ¿Quieres…? –Se detuvo, no muy seguro de ello. Si Catherine le había preguntado por Allison era porque no quería que la viera en una situación comprometida, a pesar de que la Argent no gozaba de su plena simpatía.-

.-_V-V-Vale_. –Contestó, nerviosa, pues no tenía muchas más opciones con las que jugar.- No puedo abrirte… ¿Puedes colarte por debajo? –Stiles bajó su mirada. Había un hueco, entre la puerta y el suelo. No era muy grande… Pero por suerte él gozaba de una complexión delgada y tenía el don de ser muy escurridizo, por lo que era probable que lograse pasar por debajo.- ¡Stiles! –La escuchó alzar un poco más la voz cuando se tiró al suelo, dispuesto a reptar por el hueco.- Mantén los ojos cerrados, ¿vale? Prométemelo.

.-Sí, claro. –suspiró y los cerró, decidido a cumplir su promesa… Aunque era poco estúpida, porque él ya había visto más de lo que Catherine creía, aquella vez en el vestuario, cuando la había visto cambiarse. Pero decidió, usando toda su cordura, que no era momento para confesiones. Se deslizó por lo bajo, arrastrándose lo mejor que pudo, y en cuanto se chocó contra las piernas de la McCall, supo que ya estaba dentro. Se pegó a la pared y se alzó con cuidado de no volverse a chocar contra ella, contuvo el aliento. Estaba seguro de que había algún tipo de ilegal en colarse en uno de los probadores de las chicas… Y si no lo había, seguro que su padre se encargaba de crearlo como lo pillara.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

.-_Uh_. –Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo durante unos largos segundos.- Verás… -la escuchó tragar saliva sonoramente. No tenía que tener un olfato sobrenatural para detectar los nervios y la vergüenza en su amiga.- Creo que he cogido una talla pequeña… Y… Se me ha quedado atascada a la altura de los hombros… No puedo quitármelo. –Gimoteó.- O puede que sea la cremallera, que no la he abierto del todo… Yo… No lo sé… ¡Solo ayúdame! ¿Vale? –Espetó, con tono apresurado.- Pero no abras los ojos.

.-Ya lo he captado a la primera, McCall. –refunfuñó y, aunque lo había entendido perfectamente, no pudo evitar romper su promesa a la primera de turno. Abrió primero uno, a modo inocente, para saber exactamente de dónde tirar… Y luego abrió el otro, sin quererlo. Catherine tenía razón, debía de habérsele atascado en los hombros parte de la falda. Los brazos le sobresalían por arriba y los movía enérgicamente, tratando de liberarse de estar presa. El vestido le cubría prácticamente toda la cabeza, por lo que no podía ver que incumplía parte de su trato.- A ver… -Deslizó, con cautela, la yema de sus dedos por la piel de su espalda, haciendo ver que palpaba en busca de la costura del vestido. Escuchó como contenía su aliento y sus brazos habían dejado de moverse de repente.- Entonces… -Tiró con suavidad de la tela, hacia arriba, y cedió prácticamente con facilidad hasta que chocó contra su barbilla.- ¿Vas a ir con Isaac al baile…?

.-Sí… Él… Bueno… Es el _único _que ha aceptado venir conmigo. –Stiles movió sus manos hacia delante, cogiendo parte de la falda que se había quedado atascada en la barbilla de su amiga.- ¿Falta mucho? Creo que la sangre ha dejado de llegarme a los brazos. –Deslizó con cuidado la tela, dejando expuestos sus sonrosados labios, que estaban humedecidos seguramente porque se habría mordido el labio por culpa de los nervios del momento.-

.-No seas tan impaciente… -Refunfuñó.- Sería más fácil si pudiese ver. –Protestó, aunque no era verdad. Catherine se calló de inmediato tras asentir una sola vez.- Creía que… Creía que Isaac ya no te interesaba… -Si hubiese querido acercarse, hubiese podido rozar sus labios contra los de ella con facilidad, apenas estaba a escasos centímetros.- Como… -El siguiente paso iba a ser descubrirle los ojos, por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar los suyos o, de lo contrario, tenía que exponerse a un enfado seguro por parte de ella. En cuanto los cerró, tiró de la tela, pasándola por encima de su cabeza.- No importa.

.-¡Libre, al fin! –Exclamó, aliviada, y acabó por deshacerse del vestido por completo, pasando los brazos por fuera.- Odio venir de compras… De veras. –Puso los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia detrás, había sido un calvario estar atrapada dentro de ese vestido informal tanto tiempo.- Rory siempre me acompañaba a estas cosas… Quizás debería de haberle pedido a Kim que lo hiciera. –resopló y ladeó su cabeza, mirando al chico que se mantenía callado, con los ojos cerrados. Se cubrió el cuerpo con el vestido, colocándoselo por encima, y se adelantó para abrir el pestillo. Pero se detuvo. Durante unos segundos, se detuvo y algo cruzó su mente.- Gracias… Por la ayuda… -sus dedos presionaron el pestillo, aún sin abrirlo, y se mordió el labio inferior. Stiles asintió, sin abrir los ojos, y sin preguntar si había acabado ya o si prefería que se quedara. Era como si esperase una respuesta por su parte.- Stiles… -Susurró y se inclinó hacia delante. Era fácil, solo tenía que acercarse un poco más… Y sus labios se rozarían. Pero se detuvo.- Ya puedes irte. –En cambio, retrocedió, abrió el pestillo y lo guio fuera del probador.-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capítulo terminado! :) Seguramente este es el penúltimo dedicado a la primera temporada… ¡Que ganas de reescribir ya la segunda!<strong>

**Por cierto, la escena del probador está basada en la de una peli que me sirve de inspiración para el fic (bueno, solo he **_**copiado**_** esa escena, no hay nada más de la peli…, pero no pude evitarlo, ¡me encanta!): ****Amigos de más**** (**_**What if**_**… es el titulo original)**


	13. A new Alpha

**¡Capítulo intenso y largo! XD ¡Espero que os guste! ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias a Jorge por su review! Me anima a seguir :D ¡Y también, por supuesto, a Silvi y a Caroline, que siempre son un apoyo muy grande!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello my love, let's sit and talk about what's been troubling you… About that night when I was so wrong… The price that I paid was so strong-<em>"  
><strong>Ryan Star<strong>

Stiles no podía evitar sentirse como el chico más afortunado del instituto de Beacon Hills –bueno, y del mundo entero también. Iba a ir al baile con Lydia Martin, de quién estaba colado desde tercero, era casi un milagro. Una bendición. Un regalo por todo lo que había tenido que pasar estos meses atrás. Dispuesto a impresionarla, había comprado un traje –de segunda mano- que le venía, más o menos, al guante. Salió de la ducha cantando, feliz, radiante, no cabía en sí mismo de tanta alegría que llevaba encima. Se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y se dirigió a su habitación, dónde le esperaba su traje impoluto –sin una mancha y una arruga. Al abrir la puerta y entrar, dio un bote de sorpresa al encontrarse allí a alguien que no debía de estar.

.-¡_Cathy_! –Levantó una de sus manos, molesto. La McCall estaba allí sentada, en el alfeizar de su ventana, como si nada. Seguramente había vuelto a escalar para colarse en su habitación.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar… preparándote para baile o…? ¡O lo que sea! –Su mano libre agarró con fuerza la toalla, no iba a dejarla caer por nada del mundo. Catherine echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inmune a su mal humor.-

.-No, no tengo porque estar preparándome… -Suspiró y bajó de la ventana para ir a inspeccionar su traje con curiosidad, Stiles se acercó a ella para vigilar que no se lo arrugara demasiado. Le había costado horrores plancharse la camisa.- Isaac ha cancelado nuestra cita, por así decirlo. –Resopló y se encogió de hombros.- No me ha dado ninguna explicación… Pero me da que debe de ser que su padre cree que debo de ser la peor influencia puesta en este mundo, o que los bailes son una gran, grandísima, estupidez. –Dejó el traje, con cuidado, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.- Y… ¿sabes qué? Creo que tiene razón… Esto ha sido una idiotez. –Desvió su mirada, posándola en la ventana, por dónde había entrado.- ¿_Yo_? ¿Un _baile_? ¿Con una _pareja_? Parece el inicio de un chiste.

.-Catherine McCall, -Stiles dejó la toalla un segundo y posó sus manos en ambos hombros de la chica, que alzó su mirada para ver la expresión del chico.- vas a ir a ese baile y te lo vas a pasar en grande. –La soltó y volteó para buscar su móvil, que lo había dejado encima del escritorio. Cathy soltó un bufido y se echó hacia atrás en la cama, dejándose caer.- Seguro que hay alguien que aún no tenga pareja… O… O puede que puedas colarte con Scott. ¿No?

.-No voy a ir con Greenberg, Stiles. –Se llevó las manos a la cara, ahogando un alarido de horror.- Ni tampoco con mi hermano. –Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a incorporarse.- Además, creo que Scott se colara dentro de algún modo sobrenaturalmente imposible para mí. –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- No te preocupes… Solo es un baile. No es el fin del mundo. –Mientras hablaba se fijó en que el chico estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto, se alzó de la cama para intentar ver a quién le escribía… Pero Stiles lo apagó antes de poder conseguirlo.- _Hum_… ¿Y qué me dices de ti? –Ladeó su cabeza, en dirección al traje que tenía puesto sobre la cama.-

.-Es como un sueño. –suspiró, como un enamorado y Cathy le sonrío, divertida de verlo así. Parecía que estuviese flotando sobre una nube.- Y no quiero llegar tarde a ese sueño… -Arrugó la nariz y arqueó una ceja.- Tengo que empezar a vestirme, y no voy a hacerlo contigo delante. –Catherine se echó a reír y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, con intención de marcharse. John no debía de estar en casa, por lo que podía permitirse el lujo de no tener que salir por la ventana.- Nos vemos en el baile, McCall.

.-Sí… Ya… -Puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza, luego le señaló. O más concretamente a la toalla.- Si me quedara… Estaríamos en paz, ¿sabes? –Stiles parpadeó, confundido por lo que acababa de decirle. Cathy desvió su mirada mientras volvía a hablar.- Abriste los ojos en el vestuario, a pesar de que me prometiste no hacerlo… No lo niegues, el vestido era muy fino y podía verte a través de la tela. –En un momento, el Stilinski sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo acumulársele en las mejillas. No sabía que era peor, que se lo hubiese confesado o que no lo hubiese hecho. Se moría de vergüenza y no sabía cómo excusarse.- Da igual… No importa… Ni que tuviera nada diferente a las demás. –Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin hacer ni una pizca de ruido.-

* * *

><p>Mary Jane estaba sentada en su coche, comiéndose lo que le quedaba de una hamburguesa con queso –su cena de esa noche. No dejaba de darle vueltas al incendio de la familia de Derek y a todos los asesinatos que habían venido tras de ello. Todo estaba relacionado, pero aún le faltaba algo para descubrir –algún detalle, tenía la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando, algo muy importante, esencial para la investigación.<p>

Sin embargo no podía descubrir que era… Además, Derek parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Lo había buscado por todas partes, pero no había dado con él. Esperaba que pudiera aclararle algunos detalles… Aunque tuviera que chantajearle con alguna mentirijilla. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento de su coche y le dio un último bocado a la hamburguesa. _Si pudiera dar con Derek_… La bombilla se le iluminó, de repente, y sonrió satisfecha por haber tenido una magnífica idea.

Si Derek tenía su móvil encendido, podría rastrear su gps y dar con él. Así de simple y sencillo. Lanzó el envoltorio de la hamburguesa al asiento copiloto y rebuscó en su bolso hasta sacar su teléfono, tecleó con rapidez varios códigos, accediendo al satélite de telefonía móvil y escribió el número del Hale. Al instante, salió su ubicación.

* * *

><p>Stiles bajó del jeep de un salto para dirigirse a toda prisa a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y ayudó a Lydia a bajar –quién en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, se dedicó a ponerse bien el vestido, asegurándose de que estaba perfecta. La pelirroja murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras el moreno cerraba las puertas del jeep, pero Stiles no llegó a escuchar nada pues vio que, en la lejanía, aparecía el escarabajo propiedad de su amiga McCall. Su corazón dio un brinco, nervioso –aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Le había pedido a Boyd si podía invitar a Cathy al baile, a última hora, pero no había tenido noticias nuevas sobre cómo habría acabado el asunto.<p>

.-Jackson… -Stiles volteó un segundo, para ver que estaba ocurriendo a su espalda. Lydia observaba de pies a cabeza al Whittemore, quién acababa de pasar por su lado junto con Allison.- Estas muy guapo… -Susurró, con una voz que detonaba que seguía sintiendo algo por el chico, por mucho que ella lo negase e intentase ocultarlo.-

.-Pues claro… -Sonrió, forzadamente, y miró de reojo a la Argent, que parecía incómoda colgada de su brazo, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de algo.- Es Hugo Boss. –Se colocó bien la chaqueta del traje y le dedicó una mirada a Stiles, quién obviamente no iba tan bien vestido como él. Jackson sonrió con suficiente y echó a andar en dirección a la entrada, dejando atrás a la pelirroja y su acompañante.-

.-No importa… -Susurró Lydia entre dientes, más para sí misma que para Stiles.- No necesito cumplidos… -Se alisó una vez más la falda del vestido y resopló, enderezándose.- No voy a ser víctima de la sociedad que convierte a las chicas en inseguras… Que ante el primer piropo se bajan las bragas. –Pasó una mano con cuidado por su pelo, asegurándose de que seguía tan perfecto como había estado al salir de casa. Stiles se había acercado a ella, colocándose a su lado, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Estaba preciosa, incluso más de lo habitual.-

.-Pues… -Balbuceó, nervioso, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Lydia había alzado su mirada, devolviéndole el gesto.- Yo te veo muy guapa. –Ante su sorpresa, la pelirroja sonrió, de un modo amable, lejos de las sonrisas maliciosas que le había dedicado con anterioridad. Stiles le ofreció su brazo, caballerosamente, e inmediatamente Lydia contestó a su ofrecimiento, colgándose de él sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. Dieron unos pasos hacia la entrada cuando el moreno volteó un segundo la cabeza, esperando encontrar a Catherine saliendo de su coche; le sorprendió verla tan cerca de ellos, a pocos pasos. Lydia apretó su brazo contra ella, como si presintiese un momento incómodo.-

Cathy le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza cuando pasó por su lado, sin pararse un segundo para decirle algo. A su lado, Kim no dejaba de parlotear acerca de algo que Stiles no podía escuchar muy bien. La Harris se había enfundado en un vestido rojo, dejando su pelo suelto y planchado, no parecía llevar nada de corazones esta vez y aquel detalle le pareció raro al chico. Catherine, por su lado, vestía un sencilla blusa de color blanca y una falda color negra que le quedaba unos dos centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

.-Bonitas piernas, McCall. –Cathy volteó al instante, sin dejar de caminar, aunque fuese hacia atrás. Entrecerró los ojos al escucharle, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida. Kim, a su lado, le echó una mirada de reproche y se apresuró a coger la mano de su amiga para que se diera prisa para entrar con ella.-

Catherine no había tenido intención de ir al baile, aunque había recibido un extraño mensaje de un tal Boyd pidiéndole ser su acompañante –según recordaba, el chico estaba en el equipo de lacrosse junto a su hermano, pero estaba segurísima que nunca le había dirigido la palabra. De ahí que fuese tan extraño haber recibido una proposición así de su parte. Cathy se había puesto el pijama y había elegido un libro para pasar la noche, cuando habían picado al timbre y, al abrir la puerta, se había encontrado con la sonrisa extensa de Kim –y unas cinco perchas, cada una con un vestido diferente.

.-Esta noche vamos a pasárnoslo bien. –Sonrió, extensamente, y tiró de su mano en dirección a la pista de baile.- _Las amigas antes que los chicos_. –Murmuró y sus ojos se le iluminaron, como si se le hubiese acabado de iluminar la bombilla. Kim se echó a reír y volteó para mirar a su acompañante, Catherine se dedicaba a buscar con la mirada a alguien, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Sin embargo, Kim no se ofendió por ello, se limitó a soltar su mano.- Ese será nuestro lema, ¿qué te parece? –Cathy desvió su mirada a ella cuando vio a entrar a Lydia junto a Stiles, ella aún seguía colgada de su brazo.-

.-Me parece perfecto. –Kim rio al escucharla, agradecida de que, en realidad, si la hubiese escuchado.- Creo que no he ido a un baile antes en mi vida… -Puso los ojos en blanco. Todo eran parejas, que se dedicaban a manosearse cuando el entrenador no estaban mirando… Aunque había excepciones. Por ejemplo Allison y Jackson, no sabían cómo actuar con el otro, incómodos.- Empiezo a creer que no ha sido tan buena idea venir, Kim… Aquí todo el mundo…

.-¡Relájate, _Cat Cat_! –Kim daba botes al ritmo de la música, movimiento los brazos como si estuviese sufriendo un ataque de locura. Catherine no puso más que reírse y negó con la cabeza cuando la castaña le hizo señas de que le siguiera el juego.- ¡_Oh_, vamos, hemos venido a divertirnos! ¿O no? –Dio una buena sobre sí misma, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba, chocando contra un par de parejas que la fulminaron con la mirada. Aunque Kim las ignoró por completo mientras seguía con su baile espasmódico.- ¡Vamos, _Cat Cat_! –La cogió de ambas manos, sin dejar de moverse.-

Stiles se había sentado frente a Lydia, la pelirroja se mantenía de espaldas a la multitud que bailaba, con cara de estar aburriéndose pero resistiéndose a dejar la fiesta tan pronto. El moreno suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, echando un vistazo a la pista improvisada de baile. Allison había conseguido sacar a bailar a Jackson, pero aquello tampoco había servido para relajar la tensión entre ambos… Por otro lado, las parejas que se encontraban al lado de Catherine y Kim habían empezado a alejarse, temiendo recibir algún golpe accidentalmente. Cathy intentaba imitar la energía de la Harris, moviéndose al ritmo de una música que no casaba demasiado con su vitalidad; no dejaban de reírse, divertidas por el baile de la otra. Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, nunca la había visto tan feliz desde su vuelta a Beacon Hills.

.-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a ella? –La voz de Lydia lo sacó de sus pensamientos y su corazón dio un brinco al escucharla, volteó su mirada hacia ella y tragó saliva, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.- No pareces pasártelo muy bien conmigo… ¿No era como te imaginabas que sería? –Preguntó, curiosa, y se adelantó en su dirección. Stiles echó una mirada a Catherine, que seguía riéndose y bailando con Kim; una punzada de celos le atravesó el pecho, le hubiese gustado que fuese con él con quién se lo estuviese pasando tan bien… Como de pequeños.-

.-Cathy es solo mi amiga… Como mi hermana. –Contestó, tras una pausa de varios segundos, y volvió su mirada a Lydia, que no parecía muy conforme con la respuesta.- ¿Quieres bailar?

Cuando sus ojos vieron a Stiles abrirse paso entre la multitud, por un segundo creyó que se iba a unir a ellas –y la ilusión la llenó como una sensación cálida; pero un milisegundo después comprobó que no iba a ser así. Lydia estaba tras él, con la mirada agachada como si se avergonzase de lo que iba a suceder. Como muchas otras parejas, que habían dado gracias a que la música se hubiese vuelto más lenta, se acercaron el uno al otro y Lydia se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos, cariñosamente.

.-Necesito… -Su voz le sonó vacía, queda, sin fuerza. Kim se había parado de golpe al verlos allí bailando, moviéndose en pasos lentos, pegándose el uno al otro.- Necesito beber algo antes, Kim… Ahora vuelvo… -Antes de obtener una respuesta, se abrió paso, dirigiéndose a la zona de la "barra" dónde servían ponche sin alcohol y refrescos. Kim siguió con la mirada a Catherine, pero no la siguió, sabía que quería estar sola y seguramente su presencia solo la hubiese molestado.-

Lydia, aunque había aceptado a bailar con Stiles, no estaba demasiado pendiente de su acompañante. Hacía rato que había perdido de vista a Jackson, justo después de que Scott hubiese salido de la nada y Allison se dirigiese hacia dónde él se encontraba –pues siempre había querido ir con él y no con Jackson. El Whittemore no estaba por ningún lado de la sala de baile… Pensó que quizás hubiese ido al lavabo o a beber ahora, pero no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse incómoda en los brazos de Stiles, preocupándose por si le había ocurrido algo a su ex novio.

.-¿Estás bien…? –Stiles, que parecía tener un don para saber detectar su estado de humor, la separó de él para mirarla al rostro. Lydia intentó sonreírle con franqueza, pero sus labios se curvaron forzados y tuvo que desviar su mirada de él, nerviosa.- ¿Quieres…? –Suspiró, no tenía que ser muy listo para saber que pasaba con la Martin. Lydia era como un libro abierto para él, su expresión no tenía secretos.- ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Jackson, verdad? –Lydia asintió, avergonzada por ello.- Lo entiendo… -Meneó su cabeza, triste. Lydia se merecía algo mejor que ese tipo… Pero los sentimientos de una persona eran muy difíciles de cambiar.- Vamos… Te ayudaré a buscarlo. –Cogió su mano y la guió fuera de la pista de baile.-

* * *

><p>Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que Stiles ni siquiera había acabado de procesarlo. Lydia estaba en el suelo, sangrando, inconsciente, respirando entrecortadamente –luchando por vivir. Sobre ella se encontraba el tío de Derek, Peter Hale, el hombre lobo alpha que quería desesperadamente a Scott en su manada. Stiles mantenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, conteniendo un ataque de pánico. Habían salido a buscar a Jackson y, en un despiste, Lydia se había marchado de su lado… Cuando Stiles se había dado cuenta de que se había marchado sola, ya era demasiado tarde.<p>

.-No la mates… -Se encontró a si mismo gimoteando, desesperado, con una voz a punto de rompérsele.- Por favor… No la mates… Por favor… -Suplicó, mirándole directamente a los ojos, tratando de buscar un mínimo de compasión en ellos. Pero Peter solo parecía divertirse con lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba mientras un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por la comisura. La sangre de Lydia.-

.-Claro que no… -Susurró, acercándose un poco más a él mientras le enseñaba sus monstruosas garras, preparadas para destrozar.- Dime dónde está Derek y no le haré daño. –Colocó una de sus uñas en la sien de Lydia, sin apretar demasiado.- Dime cómo encontrar a Derek Hale.

.-No… -Sintió su corazón acelerarse, nervioso, y apretó los puños con fuerza.- ¡_Yo_ no lo sé! ¡Por favor! –Peter entrecerró los ojos, molesto.- ¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo…!? –Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada. No podía cargar contra el Alpha él solo, lo despedazaría en cuestión de segundos; no era adversario para Peter Hale, solo era… Era equiparable a una mosca.-

.-Porque tú eres el inteligente… -Respondió el Hale, con tono neutro, y ladeó su cabeza.- Y la mentira tiene un particular aroma amargo… -Inspiró con fuerza y Stiles sintió todo su cuerpo temblar de miedo. ¿Podía oler que estaba aterrorizado? Seguramente sí, pero como era obvio había decidido no ponerlo en palabras.- Dime la verdad… O la parto en dos. –Chasqueó la lengua, empezándose a enfadar y Stiles sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Miró a Lydia, ahora quieta, inerte, se estaba desangrando sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo… Quiso llorar, gritar, pegarle un puñetazo al Hale… Pero lo que hizo fue quedarse muy quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar.- Vale, supondremos que dices la razón… Aunque no sea así. –Espetó, con tono hostil, y apretó la uña contra la piel delicada de la Martin, que se agrietó bajo su peso.- Si no quieres que le perfore su cabeza… -Se adelantó más en su dirección, con ojos fieros.- Vas a tener que hacerme otro favor… O esta vez, Stiles, _sí_ que acabaré el trabajo.

.-Lo que sea, lo que quieras. –Musitó sin pensárselo dos veces, mirando a Lydia. Cuando alzó su mirada y vio la expresión de Peter, supo que se había equivocado de elección.-

* * *

><p>Kim empezaba a estar harta de los zapatos de tacón que se había puesto esa noche para intentar parecer más alta –y, de paso, aprovechar que le estilizaban la figura; resopló y se dirigió a las gradas para sacárselos, por suerte había traído unas manoletinas con ella para poder cambiárselos. Sin embargo, no llegó hasta allí. Se detuvo, de golpe, como si alguien la hubiese agarrado con fuerza del brazo para pararla. Pero no era así. No había nadie allí, a su alrededor. Miró a un lado y a otro, tratando de averiguar que era la extraña sensación que la envolvía… Tragó saliva y se cruzó de brazos, estremeciéndose.<p>

Se encontraba tan incómoda que lo único que quería era recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa… Por lo que buscó a Catherine con la mirada –ella la había traído en su coche y le había hecho prometer que no se quedarían mucho rato, por lo que seguramente no se opondría a la idea de marcharse de allí a pesar de que aún nadie había abandonado la velada… Que ella supiese, claro. Encontró a su amiga cerca de la barra, bebiendo un vaso de gaseosa; la llamó, pero sintió que su voz no tenía fuerzas para salir de su garganta, como si se hubiese atascado en algún punto. Se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba.

Pero antes de poder llegar a su lado, Stiles apareció casi de la nada, llamando la atención de la McCall, que giró en redondo para ver que quería. Kim estaba muy lejos de ellos para escuchar lo que ocurría… Pero fuese lo que fuese lo que le decía, fue suficiente para permitir que la agarrase de la mano y salieran fuera. Juntos. Dejándola atrás. Se encogió sobre sí misma y respiró profundamente… Seguramente hablarían durante unos minutos y luego ella volvería. No iba a dejarla sola. No iba a dejarla aquí. No, _Catherine no era como Jackson… Ella era su amiga_. Se repitió esas palabras una y otra y otra vez, como un mantra, que sirvió para tranquilizarla... Hasta que unos gritos irrumpieron en el baile.

Jackson acababa de entrar en el recinto, llamando la atención de todo el mundo… Aunque lo más llamativo era Lydia Martin, que restaba en sus brazos, ensangrentada, muriéndose.

.-¡Ayudadme! –Imploró el Whittemore, cayendo de rodillas.- ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

* * *

><p>Stiles no podía odiarse más a si mismo que en aquel instante. No solo había tenido que dejar a Lydia allí tirada, sangrando, necesitada de asistencia médica especializada –ni siquiera había llamado a una ambulancia, ¿qué clase de <em>amigo <em>hacía eso?... No solo tendría que ayudar a Peter a encontrar a Derek, para que éste y Scott formaran parte de su manada y, todos juntitos, se encaminaran a despedazar a la familia Argent… Sino que, a más a más, había tenido que engañar a Catherine, su mejor amiga, para que el Alpha pudiese _secuestrarla_ sin oponer resistencia. Se odiaba. No había vuelta atrás.

Cathy estaba en los asientos traseros, con la mirada fija hacia delante, claramente enfadada, llena de rabia, apretaba con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que Stiles creía que de un momento a otro escucharían sus dientes partirse. ¿Podría llegar a perdonárselo…? Seguramente no. Peter la quería para atraer a Scott, para hacerse por completo con el control del beta. Stiles se lo estaba poniendo todo en bandeja…

.-No te sientas mal… -De repente Peter le habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Si Lydia sobrevive… Se convertirá en lobo y será muy poderosa. –Stiles le dedicó una mirada de reojo y meneó la cabeza. En eso era en lo último que esperaba pensar ahora, sobre todo con tantos problemas a la vista… Se ocuparía más tarde de la licantropía de la Martin.-

.-Sí… Y una vez al mes se volverá loca e intentará destrozarme. –Serró los dientes y apretó con fuerza las manos alrededor del volante. Escuchó a Peter reírse, se lo estaba pasando la mar de bien con todo aquello… Como si fuese un juego y él estuviera en ventaja, ganando.- Cathy… -Susurró, pretendiendo que el Alpha no lo escuchara aunque era algo imposible pues 1) estaba a su lado y 2) su sentido auditivo sobrepasaba lo natural, y le echó una ojeada a su amiga a través del retrovisor. Ella se dio cuenta pero desvió su mirada de él, molesta.- _Yo_… Lo siento… Lo siento de verdad, Cathy… Pero…

.-_Patético_. –Peter interrumpió, aunque nadie lo había llamado a la conversación. Arqueó una ceja y volteó para poder ver a la McCall, que esta vez sí que giró su mirada hacia él, intentando no parecer intimidada por su presencia.- No se lo tengas en cuenta, Catherine, los hombres suelen perder la cabeza cuando ven una cara bonita… Como la de Lydia. –Meneó su cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.- No puedes culparle por tener claras sus prioridades. –Sonrió, malicioso.- ¿O quizás sí? ¿Quieres compartir algo con nosotros?

.-Vete al infierno. –Espetó y volvió su mirada a la ventanilla, ignorándolo. Peter gruñó, molesto por la maldición y volvió a poner su atención al frente. Catherine cerró sus ojos, concentrándose más que nunca en su propio pensamiento… En su interior. Intentó no pensar en nada, solo llenarlo de gritos de desesperación con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera escucharlos. _¡Scott! ¡Scott!_ Pero ninguna voz le respondió y abrió sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Stiles acababa de entrar al parquin que le había indicado antes de salir del instituto en el jeep.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí…?

* * *

><p>Scott se encontraba en la clínica, dentro de la misma sala dónde Deaton le había salvado después de que Kate le disparara, se había sentado en un rincón y ahora escondía su cabeza entre las rodillas. No se podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido… Y en menos de una hora. Estaba bailando con Allison y ésta había accedido a pasar un rato con él asolas… Se habían dirigido a un autobús en el aparcamiento del instituto… Y entonces habían aparecido los cazadores e, inevitablemente, se había transformado.<p>

Y Allison lo había visto, como realmente era. Como un monstruo.

Gimió, horrorizado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que los Argent lo sabían…? ¿Qué él era el beta que habían estado buscando? ¿Le darían caza…? Tragó saliva y notó como su corazón se aceleraba, nervioso. Quizás podía huir de Beacon Hills… ¿Pero dejar a su madre? ¿A Catherine?

Pensar en su hermana tuvo un efecto que no esperó.

Su mente se vio en blanco. Vacía de cualquier pensamiento. Solo una voz… Gritándole…

_¡Scott!_

Tan pronto como había aparecido, desapareció sin dejar rastro y todos sus pensamientos volvieron, atormentándolo… Sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza el grito de su hermana. ¿Le estaría pasando algo…? Parecía como si estuviera… _En peligro_. Se tensó. Peter ya había ido a por su madre para convencerle de unirse a su manada… ¿Qué iba a evitar que fuese también a por su gemela…?

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándolo. Scott dio un bote, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

.-Eres escurridizo, chico… Eso no te lo voy a negar. –Rory espetó, guardando un revolver que había enfundado y apuntado en su dirección. Scott solo había visto a esa mujer en dos ocasiones: la primera en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, hacía mucho tiempo, y, la segunda, cuando había despertado tras haber sido disparado. Verla en ese momento no le hacía especial ilusión… Pero no pudo más que sorprenderse, ni para bien ni para mal. Solo estupefacción.- Levanta tu trasero de hombre lobo, Scott, tenemos demasiados problemas como para que tú te me derrumbes por culpa de un corazón roto.

* * *

><p>Peter había sacado a Stiles del jeep zafándolo de la camisa, arrastrándolo fuera a la fuerza. Por el contrario, y tras observar su comportamiento, Catherine había decidido salir pacíficamente, sin oponer resistencia alguna. Se habían dirigido hasta un coche plateado, al parecer pertenecía a la enfermera que se había estado <em>ocupando<em> de Peter mientras interpretaba el papel de catatónico en el hospital, y había abierto el maletero. Stiles y Cathy se horrorizaron a la vez al ver a la enfermera allí. Muerta, encajada en ese pequeño espacio. Catherine tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz, para evitar vomitar por culpa del olor a descomposición. Peter suspiró, le quitó el portátil de las manos a la mujer muerta y cerró el maletero para colocarlo sobre él.

.-Enciéndelo. –Gruñó, mirando al moreno.- Conéctalo y encuentra a Derek. –Stiles había tenido una idea de camino al aparcamiento. Creía que el joven Hale le había robado el teléfono a Scott y, si éste seguía encendido como el Stilinski creía, podrían rastrearlo gracias al gps que llevaba incorporado.- _Ahora_.

.-¿Sabes? –Espeto Stiles, dándole al botón de encendido pero nada más.- Con esto te has cargado la esencia mística de los hombres lobo… -Miró de reojo a Catherine. Él la había metido en este embrollo… Y él la sacaría _como fuera_, aunque tuviera que salir herido.- Hum… Necesitas el nombre de usuario y contraseña de Scott para acceder al gps… -Susurró, mirando a Peter de nuevo.- Y yo no lo sé.

.-_Sí _que lo sabes. –Vociferó, enfadado.- Aunque no fuera capaz de escuchar los latidos de tu corazón… Que no es el caso… Sabría que mientes. –Stiles negó con la cabeza, insistiendo en que no tenía ni idea. Peter puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, cansado de tantos juegos. Él era el Alpha… Y nadie podía atreverse a enfrentarse a él directamente, y menos un simple y patético humano adolescente. Se movió tan rápido que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se percató de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Peter agarró a Catherine del cuello y la empujó contra el maletero del coche, golpeándola en la cabeza.- Verás… No tengo mucha paciencia, Stiles. –Le miró, ahora con expresión inocente.- Pero puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo… No me obligues a convencerte. –Apretó con más fuerza, Cathy emitió un alarido de dolor, estaba utilizando demasiada fuerza. Peter centró su atención en ella y sonrió, divertido.- Siento mucho que tu amigo sea tan… -Abrió los ojos y miró a Stiles.- ¿Cómo te definirías? ¿_Estúpido_? ¿O encuentras otra palabra _mejor_?

.-¿Qué pasara cuando encuentres a Derek? –Preguntó, tratando de desviar el tema. Por un segundo, vio como Peter relajaba el agarre que tenía presa a Catherine. Stiles tragó saliva, nervioso, un paso en falso y su amiga podía acabar como Lydia… O peor.- ¿Vas a matar a más gente… Verdad? –Se acercó nuevamente al ordenador, aunque esta vez hizo algo más que encenderlo. Se dispuso a teclear con rapidez, tratando de conectar con el teléfono móvil de Scott. Se lo había visto hacer a MJ una vez, y, por suerte, se quedaba rápido con las cosas.- Solo… -Suspiró y le miró, aún no había soltado a Catherine y empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso.- Si lo hago… Prométeme que dejarás tranquilo a Scott. –Hizo una pausa y enseguida supo que tenía que añadir algo más.- Y a Cathy. –Peter soltó una carcajada, divertido, y soltó de inmediato a la McCall. Que se retiró un paso de él, llevándose una mano a la nuca con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.-

.-Has tardado un poco en añadir a tu _supuesta _mejor amiga, Stiles. –Se mofó, sin desprenderse de la sonrisa maliciosa, y desvió su mirada a Catherine, que lo fulminaba con sus ojos oscuros.- Si fuera tú… Me ofendería, _Cat Cat_. –Los ojos de Cathy se abrieron de par en par, en shock. ¿_Cómo_ acababa de llamarla? Solo había una persona que lo hacía de ese modo, Kim. Se quedó tan perpleja, que bajó su mirada, sin saber que contestar a ello.- Verás… Stiles… ¿Sabes por qué los lobos cazan en manada? Porque su presa favorita es demasiado grande como para que la cace uno solo. –Le explicó, volviendo su atención a él.- Necesito a Derek y a Scott, a ambos. –Chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza en dirección al ordenador.- Él me ayudará para salvar a Allison… Y tú me ayudarás para salvarle a él y a Cathy. ¿Verdad? –Stiles asintió, muy despacio. En la pantalla del ordenador habían aparecido dos rectángulos, uno para el nombre de usuario y el otro para la contraseña.- Scott es tu mejor amigo… Le conoces mejor que a ti mismo. ¿No es así? _Entonces_, Stiles, sabes _sus_ datos. –Algo de lo que había dicho Peter le había hecho pensar. Quizás _sí_ que lo sabía. Scott pondría alguna obviedad, algo que parecía de lo más simple.- ¿Su nombre de usuario es Allison…? –Stiles tecleó algo más. Peter puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Su contraseña _también_ es Allison?

.-¿Aún lo quieres en tu manada?

* * *

><p>Scott había seguido a Lorelai hasta el bosque, no muy seguro de que pudiese fiarse de ella… Pero no tenía otra opción. Plus, su manera de ordenarle le hacía moverse sin planteárselo dos veces, por lo que no se quedaba en un rincón a llorar porque Allison había descubierto su <em>pequeño <em>secreto. Rory lo llevó hasta una de las rocas más grandes, una que tenía una forma extraña, como la de un acantilado de roca. La mujer la señaló, usando uno de sus largos dedos.

.-Los lobos se comunican Aullando… Por si aún no te habías dado cuenta. –Le reprochó, arqueando una de sus cejas. Scott la observó de pies a cabeza. No parecía la misma mujer que había traído a Catherine el día en que los gemelos habían cumplido nueve años, entonces le había caído bien, parecía amistosa, alegre… No un sargento en potencia.- Tenemos que encontrar a Derek antes de que Kate Argent acabe por exterminar a todos los Hale de Beacon Hills. –dijo, molesta y Scott parpadeó, sorprendido.-

.-¿Cómo sabes que fue Kate quién…? –Lorelai frunció el entrecejo, aún con el dedo apuntando hacia la roca. Ella hablaba, él solo tenía que obedecer. Nada de conversación amistosa.- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a dar con Derek…? –Preguntó, confundido, mientras avanzaba hacia la dirección que Rory señalizaba.-

.-Simplemente… Aúlla. –Se encogió de hombros.- Derek debería de poder escucharte allá dónde esté… -Suspiró y se llevó una mano al pelo, despeinándoselo.- Si tenemos suerte… Aún tendrá fuerzas para responderte. -¿Si tenemos _suerte_? ¿Y qué pasaba sino la tenía…? ¿Qué quería insinuar con eso…? Esta vez, Scott no quiso saber la respuesta. Se situó en el extremo más alejado y, usando todas sus fuerzas, aulló hacia la ciudad, con potencia.- Vamos… Vamos… Derek responde… Vamos… -Susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era la única manera de saber dónde se encontraba el beta… Pasaron los minutos y justo cuando Rory se iba a dar por vencida, la respuesta llegó en forma de un segundo aullido.-

* * *

><p>Stiles y Peter contemplaban la pantalla del ordenador, maravillados. Una gran flecha roja señalaba la posición del móvil de Scott y, por tanto, supuestamente la de Derek… Lo extraño, sin embargo, era que apuntaba directamente a la antigua casa de los Hale, la que se encontraba en ruinas. Stiles parpadeó, confundido, y le dio a reiniciar por si había algún fallo… Pero seguía marcando del mismo modo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Y si a Scott se le había caído allí el móvil y ya está…? Podía ser, de hecho, era muy probable. Tragó saliva.<p>

.-Ooh… Kate… -dijo, con sorna, y una sonrisa se le extendió por el rostro.- Sé exactamente dónde es. –Chasqueó los dedos.- No es en la casa… Es… Debajo de ella. –De repente sus oídos captaron algo, dos aullidos. De dos betas, además. Peter los reconoció al instante, se trataban de su sobrino y el McCall, comunicándose para encontrarse mutuamente.- Y yo no soy el único que lo sabe… -Sonrió de lado y miró a Stiles, extendiendo una mano.- Tus llaves. –El moreno suspiró, asintió muy despacio y se las entregó sin hacer preguntas. Peter las agarró y usó su fuerza para doblarlas, dejándolas inutilizables… Al acabar, las tiró al suelo.- Métete en el coche, Cath, _ahora_. –Stiles vio horrorizada como ella le obedeció y se metía en los asientos traseros, sin hacer preguntas. Peter abrió la puerta del conductor, dispuesto a entrar.-

.-¡_No_! –El Alpha se detuvo en seco y volteó para ver que ocurría entonces.- ¿Entonces… Entonces no vas a matarme…? –Gimió, atemorizado por la respuesta. Peter puso los ojos en blanco y dio un paso en su dirección.-

.-¿Aún no lo has comprendido, Stiles…? –Se acercó varios pasos más, sin desviar su mirada de él.- Aquí el malo no soy yo. –Dijo, refiriéndose claramente a los Argent. Stiles, aunque le había detenido con la intención de entretenerle con una conversación, solo tenía ojos para Catherine, que seguía metida en el coche… Ni siquiera tenía la intención de escapar mientras él se encargaba de Peter. El Alpha se echó a reír.- ¿No te das cuenta, Stiles? Catherine está conectada a su hermano… Y Scott es _mi _beta. –Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, orgulloso.- Puedo hacer que me obedezca, al igual que su gemelo.

.-Scott no te obedecerá. –Contestó impulsivamente, cortante. Peter entrecerró los ojos, molesto por su osadía.-

.-Ya lo veremos… -Se encogió de hombros.- Me gustas, Stiles… En verdad, me agradas… Y, si tú quieres, te voy a dar algo a cambio. –Dio un paso más al frente, Stiles negó con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos le suplicaron por algo que Peter sabía que le pediría.- A ella la necesito, solo así podré hacerme con Scott. –Serró los dientes, molesto.- ¿Y si te muerdo? –Stiles parpadeó, estupefacto por el ofrecimiento.- Quieres… ¿Qué te muerda, Stiles? –Volvió a insistirle, al ver que necesitaba una segunda vez para que lo asimilase.- Sino te mata… Que podría… Serás uno más.

.-Como tú… -Susurró y volvió su mirada a Catherine. La chica seguía mirando al frente, indiferente, pero hasta en esa posición Stiles podía apreciar sus ojos… Cada uno de ellos tenía un color diferente. Uno de marrón, otro de dorado. Eso significaba que Scott estaba transformado… ¿Estaría viniendo en su búsqueda? ¿En su ayuda…? O bien Catherine ni les había escuchado o bien no le importaba que Peter le mordiese. ¿Seguiría _tan_ enfadada con él…?-

.-Sí, un hombre lobo… ¿Quieres que te haga un esquema o ya lo has captado? –Musitó, molesto de tener que explicar las cosas más de una vez.- Aquella noche mordí a Scott porque necesitaba una nueva manada… -Aunque sonaba medio sincero, Stiles advirtió de que había algo más detrás de esa frase. Algo que le estaba ocultando, que se guardaba para sí mismo.- Podrías haber sido tú. –Dio un paso más.- Serías tan poderoso como él… Dejarías de ser su sombra. Viéndolo como sea hace más fuerte, más rápido, más respetado… Viendo cómo se lleva a la chica. –Echó un vistazo rápido a Cathy, quién seguía ignorando la conversación.- Seríais iguales… O puede que tú más fuerte. –Alargó su mano y agarró con fuerza su brazo, acercándolo a su boca.- ¿O quizás no…? Solo hay un modo de saberlo. –Stiles lo miraba, sin saber qué hacer, miraba su brazo y luego a Peter, también a Catherine. Si hubiese sido fuerte, como Scott, habría podido evitar tantas cosas… Cansado de esperar, Peter decidió por él, sacó sus colmillos y abrió la mandíbula, dispuesto a morderle.-

.-¡No! –Retiró corriendo el brazo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- ¡No quiero ser cómo _tú_! –Peter se echó a reír, a carcajada limpia.-

.-A lo mejor crees que me dices la verdad, pero te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. –Retrocedió hasta la puerta del piloto y la abrió.- Adiós, Stiles.

* * *

><p>Scott y Rory llegaron tras diez minutos de camino por el bosque, hasta la casa de los Hale. El McCall hubiese tardado menos en estar ahí, pero debía de esperar a la cazadora, que no iba precisamente a su ritmo. Se detuvieron antes de presentarse en el porche, pues se encontraron con que no iban a estar solos. Mary Jane, la becaria del periódico, se encontraba allí… Con el móvil alzado en dirección al cielo, como si tratase de conseguir más conectividad.<p>

.-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Preguntó, preocupado. Ya bastante tenía con meter a Stiles y a Allison en sus problemas… Como para añadir a gente más inocente. Que tan siquiera sabían qué mundo les rodeaba, que no tenía ni idea de que había _gente diferente_. Por así decirlo.- ¿Qué hacemos…? –La miró, nervioso, los contratiempos no se le daban nada bien. Rory le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro amistosamente.-

.-Tú encárgate de Derek… -Susurró, dando un paso hacia dónde se encontraba la reportera, pero aún sin salir de la zona de confort, dónde permanecían ocultos de ella.- Igualmente no iba a poder quedarme con vosotros… -Meneó la cabeza. Scott quiso preguntarle porque, pero para entonces ella ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia MJ.- ¡Eh! Esto es una propiedad privada… ¿No lo sabías? –La periodista asintió y estuvo a punto de protestar, pues se hallaba allí en busca de un amigo, pero Rory no le dejó tiempo a excusas. La golpeó secamente tras la nuca, dejándola inconsciente al instante. La agarró antes de que cayera al suelo y la cargó a su espalda. Scott puso los ojos en blanco… ¿Eso era _ocuparse_ de ella? No era muy práctico. Cuando MJ despertase tendría mil y una preguntas. Sin embargo, y como no quería recibir la ira de Lorelai, se concentró en su misión. Olisqueó a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la esencia de Derek.-

* * *

><p>En cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió ante él, Stiles entró apresuradamente a la planta. Había preguntado en administración dónde se encontraba Lydia Martin, y aunque le habían mirado de forma sospechosa, finalmente la secretaria le había susurrado el número de habitación. Corrió, como un desesperado. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. A salvo. Que algo en su vida no se estaba desmoronando… Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ella, alguien le interceptó.<p>

.-¿Sabes qué? –Su padre, John Stilinski, lo cogió de los hombros, con cara de enfadado.- Porque estás en un hospital… ¡Si no te mató! –Lo señaló furtivamente. No se andaba con falsas amenazas. Por el nivel de rabia contenida, Stiles tenía la sensación de que hablaba muy en serio.- ¡No me importa la excusa que vayas a ponerme, _hijo_…! ¡No me importa! –Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y echó un vistazo tras él. La habitación de Lydia tenía un gran cristal, permitiéndole verla desde fuera. Estaba echada en la cama, aún inconsciente, su madre estaba a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza con cuidado… como si fuese la niña pequeña que ella había criado.-

.-¿Se… Se pondrá bien…? –Desde allí, no tenía pinta de que fuese a mejorar milagrosamente. Necesitaba de una mascarilla para respirar y todos los sueros y claves que se enganchaban a ella… No auguraban nada bueno.-

.-No lo saben… -susurró, tratando de tranquilizarse.- Porque no saben tampoco que ha pasado… Ha perdido mucha sangre… Los médicos dicen que es como si tuviera una reacción alérgica. –Le explicó, pasándose una mano por la frente.- Su cuerpo no deja de estar en shock… Es grave, Stiles. –Su hijo movió su mirada en todas direcciones, nervioso. Si pudiese, se lo contaría todo… Pero no podía poner en su padre en esa situación. Plus, dudaba mucho que llegase a creerle de todos modos.- ¿Tú has visto algo…? ¿Sabes _qué_ o _quién_ la ha atacado…? –Jackson se encontraba junto al cristal, mirándole directamente. Negaba con la cabeza, por lo que seguro que podía escucharles desde su posición.-

.-No… Yo… -Negó con la cabeza, igual que el Whittemore.- No tengo ni idea…

.-Dice la verdad. –Interrumpió una tercera voz, que ni siquiera pertenecía a Jackson… Por lo que alguien más había estado escuchándoles. Cuando John volteó, para ver quién había hablado, se encontró con la joven Harris, la hija de Adrián, el profesor de química de la escuela. Sujetaba un par de cafés, uno en cada mano.- Se marchó antes de que Jackson Whittemore apareciese con Lydia en sus brazos… -John asintió, muy despacio, y miró a su hijo por un segundo. Parecía sorprendido, como si no se creyese que Kim hubiese intervenido para salvarle el culo.- Stiles se marchó antes, con Cathy. –Se enderezó, con cara de pocos amigos.- Si quiere puedo prestar declaración… -El sheriff asintió y le indicó que la siguiera, pues necesitaba grabarla en un sitio tranquilo, para que su declaración constase oficialmente. Kim le siguió, tras echarle una mirada furtiva al joven Stilinski.-

* * *

><p>El hombre que había dejado Kate a cargo de Derek, era un viejo cazador no muy interesado en el trabajo de campo… Sino más bien especializado en otro tipo de tarea: La tortura. Sin embargo, Derek era un hueso duro de roer y, de momento, no había soltado prenda acerca de nada. Lo cual empezaba a impacientar al hombre, que no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajo.<p>

.-Si te soy sincero… -Se giró para coger un bate de béisbol y luego se lo mostró. Derek apreció que tenía varias manchas de sangre seca, seguramente no lo limpiaba para que impresionara más.- Me duelen los nudillos… Así que necesitaré _ésta_ ayuda. –Sonrió, cínicamente.- Y, para tu información, jugaba con él en la escuela. –Lo alzó, dispuesto a golpearlo con él, pero al último momento Derek se soltó de uno de sus agarres y logró pararlo. Agarrándolo con fuerza.-

.-Yo también tengo ayuda. –señaló con su cabeza tras de él, cuando el torturador volteó… Se encontró cara a cara con Scott McCall, que enseñaba sus colmillos para parecer más amenazante. Derek aprovechó la confusión del hombre para golpearle con su única mano libre, logrando estamparlo contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.- Vale, suéltame. –Ordenó, mirándole con amenaza.-

.-No hasta que me digas como matar a Peter. –Arrugó la nariz, dando un paso al frente.- Va a por Allison y su familia… -susurró, a sabiendas que Derek podía escucharle perfectamente.- Va a matarlos… -Dijo, horrorizado por la idea.- ¡Dime como detenerlo! ¡Como pararlo!

.-¡No puedes! –Rechistó Derek y movió su mano aún encadenada, para recordarle que seguía preso.- Oye… No sé cuándo volverá Kate… Así que… ¡Ayúdame a quitarme esto _ahora mismo_! –Scott arqueó una ceja, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- ¡Suéltame ya, Scott!

.-Prométeme primero que me ayudarás… -Siguió insistiendo, lo que molestó a Derek.-

.-¿Quieres que arriesgue mi vida por tu novia? ¿_Eh_? –Bramó, enfadado… En parte porque aún recordaba su conversación con la Argent, cómo ésta había traído sus errores de nuevo… Cómo se había comparado con Allison, cómo la historia _volvía _a repetirse.- ¿Por tu _ridículo_ rollo de adolescente que no va a ninguna parte…? –Enfurecido, volvió a tirar con fuerza de la esposa, pero no cedió ni un milímetro.- ¡No estás enamorado, Scott, _solo_ tienes dieciséis años! ¡Eres un _crío_!

.-Es posible… -Desvió la mirada, bajándola.- Pero sé algo que tu ignoras… -La alzó, de nuevo, mirando directamente al Hale.- Peter dijo que no sabía qué hacía cuando mató a tu hermana… ¿No? –Hizo una pausa, para darle más efecto al discurso.- Pues mintió.

* * *

><p>Peter conducía rápido a pesar de ir a bosque través y de no tener un coche preparado para ello. No estaba demasiado preocupado… Si se estropeaba, siempre podía acortar la distancia a pie, aunque tuviera que cargar con Catherine McCall. La chica seguía con los ojos puestos en la nada, como si algo la tuviese hipnotizada. Uno de sus ojos seguía brillando con fuerza con ese color dorado tan fuerte… Tan potente. Como los de un beta.<p>

.-Bien, Cathy… -Susurró, con una voz melosa, tratando de usar parte de su encanto sobrenatural. Catherine volteó su mirada, posando toda su atención en él, como si fuese lo más importante.- Tienes que escucharme con atención… Porque, si las cosas empeoran para mí…, voy a _necesitarte_.

* * *

><p>Jackson persiguió a Stiles en cuanto éste dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. No era tonto, la acción se había desatado y era el momento de actuar. Lydia podía ser la primera víctima de una larga lista… Se encontró, sorprendentemente, así mismo con ganas de ser de utilidad. Siguió al Stilinski, tratando de que le dejase alcanzarle… Cuando quería, Stiles podía llegar a ser muy escurridizo.<p>

.-Tengo que ir a buscar a Scott… -Murmuró, malhumorado de tener al Whittemore enganchado, como una sanguijuela. Jackson acortó la distancia, lo agarró del hombro y lo obligó a voltearse en contra de su voluntad. Aquello fue la última gota que le hizo estallar.- ¡Solo por sentirte culpable no vas a solucionar nada! ¿Vale? –Le espetó y tuvo la sensación de que se lo estaba gritando a sí mismo. Era culpa suya que Catherine se encontrara con Peter. Podía estar muerta a esas alturas… Todo. Por. _Su_. Culpa. ¿En que había estado pensando? En Lydia, claro. Que _estúpido_…- Gran parte de esto es culpa tuya… -Jackson le miró, confundido a más no poder, y lo que hizo fue sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. Las de su Porsche. Stiles las agarró sin pensárselo dos veces.- Genial, conduzco yo.

* * *

><p>Derek lo miraba desde su posición, atado a la verja. Respiraba profundamente, tratando de controlar la ira que se había formado en su interior al pensar en el asesinato de Laura.<p>

.-Peter hizo traer a tu hermana para poder matarla y así poder volverse más fuerte… -Scott no estaba muy seguro de que fuese de ser gran ayuda el contárselo, pero era lo correcto. Derek necesitaba saberlo.- Sabía que ella investigaba lo del incendio… Así que la engañó para que volviera a Beacon Hills. –Desvió la mirada y volteó, dándole la espalda.- Tú solo ayúdame… Y si me lo prometes… Yo te soltaré.

No fue necesario. Derek tiró con fuerza de las esposas, con tanta rabia que logró que se desprendiera, rompiéndose la cadena por la mitad. Scott volteó, sorprendido de que hubiese podido lograrlo él solo.

.-Está bien… Te ayudaré.

* * *

><p>La lucha se había desencadenado antes de que ninguno hubiese tenido tan siquiera tiempo de actuar. Kate y Allison Argent habían aparecido justo cuando los dos betas habían cruzado la puerta que daba al pasillo dónde habían tenido encerrado a Derek, puesto que la mayor de las dos sabía muy bien dónde se encontraría… Los habían esperado con paciencia. Allison, ante la sorpresa del McCall, le había disparado una flecha a Derek, acertando directamente en su brazo. Scott, por su lado, vio como Kate le apuntaba directamente con una pistola.<p>

.-Kate… -Susurró Allison, estupefacta.- ¿Qué vas a hacer…? –En ningún momento había querido que Scott resultase herido, por lo que la detendría si era lo que ella se pretendía. Pero su tía fue más rápida, y la empujó para que no se entrometiera.-

.-Adoro esos ojos marrones… -Fue lo único que susurró, antes de colocar mejor el dedo en el gatillo. Estuvo a punto de disparar cuando, de repente, la puerta de casa de los Hale se abrió hacia adentro… Mostrando la oscuridad del interior.- ¿Pero qué…? –Apretó los labios, con fuerza. Las cosas se volvían más complicadas… E _interesantes_.- Allison, detrás de mí… Aléjate de la puerta. –Ordenó, al tiempo que una figuraba cruzaba el umbral. Puesto que Kate apuntaba en dirección a la puerta entreabierta, Scott se alzó, con sus ojos dorados, y abrió la boca cuando vio a su gemela allí parada, como si nada, con una expresión de estar ida, de estar en otro lugar.-

Pero de repente algo salió tras ella, empujándola hacia delante. Catherine cayó al suelo, amortiguando la caída con ambas manos. Una figura les rodeó, corriendo de un lado a otro. Primero se abalanzó sobre Allison, tirándola al suelo, y luego fue a por Scott y Derek… Dejando a Kate de pie, vulnerable, asustada –aunque no lo fuese a reconocer. Dirigió el arma en todas direcciones, buscando al causante de todo aquello… Pero no conseguía ver nada, ni a nadie. Tragó saliva y trató de escuchar, pero justo en ese instante Peter apareció a su lado, cogiéndola por el brazo. Le sonrió, irónico, y le rompió los huesos del antebrazo de un solo golpe. Kate gritó de dolor, pero aún fue peor cuando la empujó en dirección a la entrada de la casa en ruinas.

.-¡Kate! –Allison salió disparada tras de ella después de que Peter la cogiera del cuello y la entrara en casa.-

* * *

><p>Catherine se incorporó en el suelo, se había despertado justo cuando Peter la había tirado al suelo. Quizás el golpe la había traído de vuelta… Era difícil de saberlo. Se encontró en el porche de la casa de los Hale, casi sola –Derek estaba a uno metros de ella, tumbado en el suelo, con una flecha sobresaliéndole del hombro. Parpadeó, un tanto confundida, y trató de ponerse en pie… Pero las piernas le pesaban y solo logró caerse del porche, rodó por el suelo del bosque, arañándose la piel con varias ramas secas.<p>

Alzó su mirada en cuanto se percató de unas luces que se acercaban a ellos. Estupefacta, vio surgir de la nada el coche de Jackson. Casi que prefería enfrentarse al Alpha que al Whittemore… Sin embargo, fue Stiles quién se bajó del vehículo a toda prisa, yendo hacia dónde ella se encontraba.

El Stilinski se agachó para estar a su altura, queriendo comprobar si se encontraba bien… Si no tenía más que rasguños… Pero Cathy se apartó de él, con los ojos llorosos, y negó con la cabeza para advertirle que no quería que se acercarse a ella. No podría soportarlo. Él la había traicionado… La había _vendido_ a Peter prácticamente, todo por un trueque inútil.

.-Cathy… -Alzó sus manos, en su dirección, con intención de abrazarla. Se veía tan vulnerable… Quería estrecharla en sus brazos y asegurarle que todo iría bien a partir de ahora. Que tenía razón, y había sido una estupidez como había actuado… Pero no pudo hacerlo. Scott salió disparado por un empujón de Peter hasta dónde ellos se encontraban.- ¡Jackson, _ahora_! –El Whittemore, que aún se encontraba al lado de su coche, lanzó con fuerza un coctel molotov… Pero Peter lo interceptó al vuelo, agarrándolo con firmeza para que no explotara.-

Sin embargo, Allison había sido rápida, incluso más que él. Recuperó su arco y disparó, usando la flecha para detonar el explosivo, que cubrió de llamas al Alpha… Des transformándolo, devolviéndolo a su forma humana como Peter Hale. Tenía el cuerpo chamuscado y agonizaba en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

.-¡_Espera_…! –Scott se levantó del suelo, alarmado al ver a Derek dirigirse hasta Peter, con las garras extendidas.- ¡Dijiste que la cura estaba en quién me mordió…! –Catherine miró ilusionada a su hermano. ¿Había entonces una cura…? ¿Una que les devolvería a cómo eran antes? ¿Qué rompería ese extraño vínculo entre ambos? Sintió un atisbo de esperanza recorrerle el cuerpo.- Derek… Si lo haces, estoy muerto. –Avanzó con cautela hasta los Hale. Derek se había agachado para estar a la altura de Peter y lo miraba fijamente, con odio.-

.-Veo que ya has decidido… -Balbuceó Peter, ahogándose con su propia sangre al hablar.- Puedo… Olerlo… En ti… -Scott se abalanzó para parar a Derek, pero fue demasiado tarde. Logró rajarle la garganta antes de que el McCall pudiese llegar a detenerle. Sintió que algo cambiaba dentro de él… Se volvía más… _Fuerte_. Derek volteó, para mirarles, y todos vieron sus ojos. Ahora rojos, intensos.-

.-Ahora yo soy el Alpha.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí doy por finalizada la primera temporada de Teen Wolf! :) Sé que hay muchas cosas que no he adaptado y que han quedado dudas por resolver… ¡Pero poco a poco! :D A partir de aquí, empezaré a reescribir la segunda ;P<strong>


	14. Omega

**¡Y aquí empieza la segunda temporada! :D Este capítulo está basado en el 2x01, para que os situéis más o menos… No he escrito, por ejemplo, lo que va pasando con Jackson y como rechaza el mordisco porque lo doy por sabido (para no hacer los capítulos interminables…). He modificado cosas, como algo de Lydia… Pero ya lo iréis viendo ;) ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Agradecimientos (¡por supuesto y que no falten!): a Jorge por su review, y también a Violet Smoak (¡espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes y demás! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic a pesar de todo :3) Y después a JennAizawa por su mensaje privado (¡Ánimo con los capítulos de Teen Wolf! A mí la primera temporada me costó de ver –lo admito-, luego ya fue un vicio a partir de la segunda XD).**

**Yyyyy… A mis niñas queridas. A Silvi, ¡espero que poco a poco recobres tus ánimos! :( (prometo que en esta tempo, MJ tendrá más protagonismo :DD ¡Tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre ella). Y luego a Caroline, que me llena el mail de teorías XDDD te quieruuu (¿?)**

**¡Y ahora ya os dejo el capítulo…! XD (por cierto he alcanzado los 20 reviews… ¡YAY! Estoy que no me lo creo.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're thinking that I hate you now 'cause you still don't know what I never said.<em>"  
><strong>Taylor Swift<strong>

Melissa le había dejado pasar tras convencerla un largo rato. Al parecer Catherine le había pedido expresamente, y ella puntualizó que su hija no le había pedido nada desde que había vuelto a Beacon, que no dejase pasar a Stiles bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cediendo a su súplica ponía, de nuevo, en peligro su relación con Cathy, pero, por otro lado, Melissa estaba segura de que, en realidad, la presencia del Stilinski le sería beneficiosa. De algún modo. Le hizo prometerle que no confesaría que había sido ella quién le había dejado pasar, por si acaso, Stiles asintió y pasó dentro.

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que la McCall había ocupado, empezó a notar un olor fuerte, penetrante. El aroma de la pintura, recién puesta además. Parpadeó un tanto confundido y siguió avanzando, se hacía más fuerte conforme llegaba a su destino. Y pronto subo porque.

Cathy había tapado todos los muebles con sábanas viejas y los había retirado de la pared, formando un caos en el centro de la habitación. Se había hecho con cubo de pintura color azul pálido y un rodillo, dispuesta a redecorar. Poco a poco el blanco insípido se coloreaba, Cathy movía el rodillo al ritmo de una música que Stiles no podía escuchar. Llevaba puestos unos cascos, totalmente perdida en la canción que debía de estar sonando, mientras que se había vestido con unos pantalones viejos de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes. La veía moverse de un lado a otro, tatareando, pintando de forma irregular.

Primero pensó en toser para llamar su atención, pero entonces daría la impresión de que la había estado observando durante un largo tiempo, embobado –que era así, pero de seguro que a Cathy no iba a hacerle gracia alguna. Por lo que, perspicazmente, empezó a retroceder en sus pasos. Haría ver que acababa de llegar y golpearía la puerta. Era una idea magnífica… Pero no pudo ser.

.-Para ser honestos. –Catherine volteó en el exacto momento en que él retrocedía el segundo paso, se quitó los auriculares y señaló con el rodillo lleno de pintura hacía el globo que Stiles llevaba atado en la muñeca y que flotaba cerca de su cabeza.- Debería de poner algo como… _Lo siento_ o _Soy el idiota más grande del universo_. –Se encogió de hombros.- No recupérate pronto.

.-Bueno… -Sabía que lo mejor hubiese sido dejar el maldito globo dentro del coche y Stiles se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Se lo había llevado para asegurarse de que llegaba sano y salvo a su destino. Un error.- Es para Lydia, en realidad. –Cathy soltó una carcajada sarcástica, chasqueó la lengua y volvió a ponerse a pintar.-

.-¡Por supuesto, para quién sino! –Estalló, frunciendo el ceño, claramente molesta. Había empezado a mover el rodillo, nuevamente, aunque esta vez aplicaba más fuerza que antes y varias gotas de pintura le mancharon los brazos de azul.- Ya sabes dónde está la puerta… Esa que Melissa debe de haberte abierto, rompiendo nuestro acuerdo. –Farfulló, malhumorada, y serró los dientes. Por una cosa que le pedía a su madre y tenía que romperla a la primera de turno… Sabía que Stiles podía ser muy insistente, pero había creído que Melissa podía llegar a ser más testaruda.-

.-No me coges el teléfono… ¿Cómo quieres que me comunique contigo? ¿Con señales de humo? –Se quejó, moviendo un brazo exasperado, haciendo que el globo fuese arriba y abajo bruscamente.- Lo siento, lo siento y lo vuelvo a sentir. No quería meterte en eso, Cathy, pero Peter no me dejó otra solución. –Catherine paró, en seco, y le miró con los ojos entornados.- Lydia es la que está en el hospital, no tú. –No le contestó, se quedó callada automáticamente.-

Stiles tuvo la sensación de que con esa acusación había dado la conversación por acabada, sin haber obtenido aún un perdón que cada vez veía menos necesario. Empezaba a creer que Catherine no tenía el derecho de enfadarse con él… Era verdad que le había mentido para que les acompañase, a Peter y a él. Pero ella no había resultado herida en ningún momento. No, al menos, como Lydia –quién había tenido que luchar por su vida, y ahora, seguramente, debería de enfrentarse a la licantropía. Lo cual no era plato de buen gusto para nadie.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Debía de haber protegido a Lydia… Debería de haber ignorado sus deseos de encontrar a Jackson –de todos modos, ese chico no le hacía ningún bien. Sin embargo, la había acompañado fuera para buscarle… Y ahí la había perdido de vista. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había ocurrido. Lydia estaba a su lado y, un segundo después, ya no. Había pasado _todo_ tan rápido…

.-Lydia era mi responsabilidad… -Susurró, citando prácticamente a su padre, quién le había sermoneado a base de bien una vez que la pelirroja había salido de la situación grave y empezaba a recuperarse.- No debía de perderla de vista… Si… -Catherine volteó para mirarle, aún parecía enfadada, pero esta vez mantenía una expresión de seriedad. Sin un ápice de compasión o tristeza.-

.-Te lo creas o no, Lydia tomó sus propias decisiones. –Espetó y se agachó para remojar el rodillo en la pintura, para luego posarlo sobre la pared y seguir pintando.- Peter es quién tiene la culpa, Stiles, no tú o ella o el imbécil de Jackson. –Describió un círculo con la pintura, absorta en sus propias palabras.- Decir que tú tenías la responsabilidad sobre ella es una _gilipollez_. –Le miró de reojo, con una ceja arqueada.- Las mujeres sabemos responsabilizarnos de nosotras misma, no necesitamos que alguien esté pendiente de nosotras todo el tiempo. Como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas.

Stiles sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Catherine tenía razón, después de todo. Peter era el culpable y, aunque era cruel pensar en ello, había obtenido lo que se merecía a manos de las garras de Derek. Aun así, aunque era cierto que Lydia había tomado sus decisiones y que él no tenía que ir detrás responsabilizándose de la pelirroja, no podía evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Cambió de peso un par de veces, de pie a pie. Quizás ya había llegado el momento de marcharse… Antes de meter la pata más veces. Pero entonces escuchó un sonido vibrante, cerca de la cómoda que Cathy había arrastrado hasta el centro de la habitación junto a la cama.

.-Cath, tu teléfono… Está… -La castaña volvió a quitarse los auriculares de las orejas, meneó su cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.-

.-Lo sé, es Isaac… No deja de llamar. –Contestó, secamente, y volvió con el rodillo, pero esta vez sin ponerse los cascos para escuchar la música.- También está obsesionado con obtener mi perdón… -Suspiró.- ¿Qué os creéis? ¿Qué os salvará de ir al infierno o algo así? –Bromeó, con un tono molesto. Stiles resopló y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para masajearse las sienas.-

.-No, no lo creo. –Contestó, aunque había sido una pregunta retórica y Catherine no esperaba que fuese a rebatírselo.- Además, ya tengo la plaza reservada… Sería un despropósito perderla, después del empeño que he puesto en obtenerla. –Cathy volteó su mirada a él y se echó a reír, curvando sus labios hacía un lado. Una sonrisa ladeada, un gesto muy propio de ella.- ¿Y qué tienes en contra de Lahey? –Preguntó, curioso, muy impaciente por saber la respuesta.-

.-¿A parte de que me dejó plantada para ir al baile, quieres decir? –Arrugó la nariz y chasqueó la lengua.- Todo es causa y efecto. Si él hubiese venido en vez de Kim, seguramente nunca te hubiera hecho caso y no hubiese sido _tan estúpida_ como para seguirte a pies juntillas. –Espetó, volviendo a su tono de enfadada, y entornó los ojos.- Aunque, bueno, culparle a él de ese modo está mal… Él ni siquiera sabía nada acerca de Peter. –Suspiró, tranquilizándose.- No le gustó Oliver Twist. –Stiles parpadeó, varias veces, creyendo que no lo había escuchado bien.- ¿Cómo a alguien no puede gustarle Oliver Twist?

.-Espera, espera, espera… -Arqueó una de sus cejas y dio un paso hacia ella, confundido.- ¿Basas tu conexión con una persona en si le ha gustado o no Oliver Twist? –Catherine se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza, varias veces.- Pues ha sonado tal cual, McCall, deberías llevar cuidado con lo que dices o la gente podría confundirse. –Ladeó su cabeza y señaló la pared, de repente.- Te has dejado un trozo sin pintar. –Catherine miró hacia donde señalaba y se acercó para darle otra capa.- ¿Cómo es que estás… pintando? –Al acercarse un poco más, pudo distinguir, bajo un flequillo abultado la marca de un buen moratón. Instintivamente llevó sus dedos hacia la zona y Cathy dio un respingo en cuanto notó el contacto, pero no retrocedió, se lo quedó mirando alarmada.-

.-Cuando Peter me empujó contra el maletero… Me di con la cabeza. –Murmuró, flojito, como si no tuviese intención de decírselo pero las palabras hubiesen salido igualmente. Stiles alzó ambas manos, atrapando su rostro. Confundido. Apartó con cuidado el pelo que cubría la marca. Ya le había resultado raro que Catherine se hubiese cortado el flequillo… Cuando ella nunca lo había llevado… O al menos que recordase.- No es nada, solo es un moratón que desaparecerá en unos días… -Desvió su mirada, nerviosa por su repentina cercanía. Además la mano contra su mejilla parecía arder. Aunque no sabía si era por la piel de Stiles o bien porque se estaba sonrojando hasta la coronilla.- Tampoco es tu culpa, _míster culpabilidad_, si es lo que estás pensando… -Susurró, volviendo su mirada a él, pero Stiles solo tenía ojos para su frente y el moratón. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando el chico pasó uno de sus dedos por encima, había querido patearle porque dolía si se tocaba pero ya tenía bastante con que creyese que había sido su culpa que Peter fuese un maldito psicópata.- Pinto porque… He pensado que así parecería un poco más una habitación… Si voy a quedarme aquí más tiempo… Bueno… Quiero sentirme acogida…

.-¿_Más tiempo_? –Repitió sus palabras y, de repente, soltó su rostro. Catherine se llevó automáticamente una mano a la frente para cubrirse la marca con el flequillo, Melissa se lo había cortado con una destreza que no creía posible en ella.- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Creía que estabas deseando volver a San Francisco y olvidarte de nuevo de nosotros. –Había tratado de bromear con la última parte, pero le había dado un tono de demasiada dureza. Cathy suspiró al escucharle y ladeó su cabeza.-

.-Mi padre. –Se encogió de hombros.- Sigue enfrascado en un caso importante y no me quiere por allí distrayéndole… -Resopló.- Le dije que podía quedarme con Rory… Pero al parecer está muy ocupada con la residencia. –Stiles sintió un escalofrío al escucharla, aunque había tratado de formar una sonrisa nerviosa, como si no supiese nada del tema. Lorelai no se estaba dedicando a sacarse el doctorado, definitivamente. Sino que más bien iba por el mundo cazando hombres lobo, según había entendido de su postura con Deaton. Al parecer, Catherine parecía ignorarlo por completo y estaba seguro de que Rory prefería que ese tema siguiera así.- Así que sí, me quedo por un tiempo más.

.-Genial. –Contestó, nervioso, y se secó las manos sudorosas en los pantalones.- Te ayudaría a pintar… Pero… Ya sabes. Lydia. –Rápidamente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Sabía que Catherine no le preguntaría más si volvía a nombrar a la pelirroja, y así fue. Cathy le dejó que se marchara, mientras le fulminaba con una mirada de enfadada. Seguramente había echado por tierra lo que habían avanzado, pero no le importó demasiado.-

* * *

><p>Mary Jane estaba redactando las aburridas acciones de la señora Pebblers por ayudar al medio ambiente, cuando sintió una presencia detrás suyo, como si un fantasma la estuviese observando en silencio, mirándola muy fijamente. Al principio sintió un escalofrío pero, al ver reflejada la figura del <em>supuesto fantasma<em> en la pantalla del ordenador, sintió que lentamente la sensación incómoda se transformaba en algo más oscuro. Más tirando a rabia, enfado… Impulsando un serio deseo de convertirse en la asesina de ese _fantasma_. Serró los dientes, dejó el teclado a un lado e hizo girar la silla del escritorio de su cubículo para quedar frente a él.

.-Primero, no te soporto. –Alzó uno de sus dedos, contando.- Segundo, nuestra relación –y esta vez se señaló a ambos, primero a él y luego a sí misma, con el único dedo que había alzado.- se ha acabado, junto a nuestro trato. Bueno, -arrugó la nariz.- relación… relación… Me refería a… Ya sabes, tolerarnos y eso. –Alzó otro dedo, sumando dos.- Y tercero, digas lo que digas, Derek Hale, me has perdido para siempre. –Puso tres dedos y chasqueó luego un par, para darle más énfasis a la amenaza.- Ah, oh, y deja de aparecer como _Edward Cullen_. Me das mucha grima. –Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a girar, situándose delante del ordenador.-

Derek había acudido, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al periódico de Beacon Hills –dónde lo seguían tachando de criminal a pesar de que la culpa legal había recaído en Kate Argent; con una intención clara. Necesitaba una manada, cuanto antes. Ahora era un Alpha pero, dado que Scott no tenía intención alguna de unirse a él, no era nadie sino tenía betas a su cargo. Lo malo era que el Hale no conocía a demasiada gente… Y se estaba impacientando de esperar a que Jackson y Lydia aceptaran la mordedura y se convirtieran.

Primero había pensado en el enclenque Stiles, pero definitivamente no lo quería en su manada. No creía que pudiese soportarlo por más de cinco minutos… Solo le faltaba tenerlo como beta. Así que había estrujado su cerebro, pensando en quién podía _confiar_ –si es que esa era la palabra- para formar parte de su grupo… Y en un destello fugaz, como un recuerdo atascado, le había venido a la cabeza el nombre de Mary Jane Fisher, la becaria. Ella le odiaba. Y a él tampoco es que le cayese de maravilla… Pero, como MJ había dicho, empezaban a tolerarse y eso era más de lo que podía decir del resto de habitantes de Beacon.

.-¿Has venido a _disculparte_? –Preguntó ella, rompiendo nuevamente el hielo. Había girado su silla otra vez, pero ahora se cruzaba de brazos, a la defensiva.- Por tu culpa, no solo perdí mi bolígrafo _especial_ de reportera intrépida, sino que acabé, no sé cómo, en el hospital. ¿Sabes cuántos test anti drogas tuve que pasar para poder irme de alta? –Puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo una mueca.- Estabas desaparecido… Así que fui a buscarte, usando el gps de tu móvil... Por si te habías metido en algún lío. –Movió su mano, enfadada, acentuando más su mal humor.- Pero resulta que estás aquí, como si nada, y yo tengo una factura del hospital de Beacon Hills esperándome en casa. –Entrecerró sus ojos, fulminándolo.- ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

.-Te pagaré la factura. –Contestó, automáticamente, y MJ asintió, aceptando de inmediato. El sueldo de becaria apenas le llegaba para el alquiler y comida, solo le faltaba tener que enfrentarse a una factura como esa.- Y un bolígrafo nuevo.

.-No hace falta. –Se echó hacia atrás para coger algo que tenía en la mesa y le mostró uno de nuevo, que estaba decorado con miles de gatitos pequeños. Mary Jane entornó sus ojos, en una expresión tierna y adorable.- Son gatitos, ¿has visto? –Hizo morritos, acercándose el bolígrafo a los labios.- Si tuviera dinero suficiente, tendría el piso lleno… Pero no es el caso. –Sonrió y se recostó aún más en la silla.- ¿Sabes? –Derek se había quedado estupefacto por el bolígrafo y la reacción de la castaña, por lo que no supo que contestar o hacer en ese momento.- Tú –le señaló, con una sonrisa divertida.- te pareces al _grumpy cat_. Podríais pasar por gemelos. –Se echó a reír y saltó de su silla, encarándole.- Olvida el boli. Págame un café y cuéntame algo más interesante que cómo recicla los envases de conserva la señora Pebblers. –Volteó para coger su cazadora y un par de cosas del escritorio que metió dentro de su bolso.- Invitas tú, _Grumpy_, por si tenías dudas.

* * *

><p>Stiles había atado el globo a la silla, a la espera de que el padre de Lydia saliese de la habitación para pedirle permiso para entrar a verla. Melissa había llegado hacía unas horas, para iniciar el turno de tarde, y en cuanto lo había visto le había dedicado una mirada fulminante –era increíble cómo podía parecerse a su hija en ese momento. Stiles la saludó nervioso con una de sus manos y se levantó corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia la máquina de chocolatinas.<p>

Metió el dinero y seleccionó la que más le apeteció en ese momento. Mientras el sistema se ponía en marcha, se quedó pensando en lo que Catherine le había estado diciendo. Muy concretamente acerca de la _causa_ y _efecto_. Ella creía que si Isaac la hubiese acompañado, nada de lo que había ocurrido con Peter hubiese sucedido… Él no lo tenía muy claro, pero empezó a divagar por esas posibilidades de _¿Y si…?_

¿Y si Lydia no hubiese aceptado ir con él y hubiese ido con el cachas del equipo de Lacrosse? Quizás hubiese estado más entretenida y no hubiese pensado en Jackson en ningún momento. ¿O y si ella y Jackson nunca hubiesen cortado? Aunque esa opción no le gustaba nada, era verdad que entonces ella no habría salido a buscarle…

Suspiró, todas aquellas suposiciones eran un tiempo perdido. Lo que había pasado, pasó. No se podía ya cambiar… Ahora tenían que lidiar con ello.

Como por ejemplo, lidiar con el hecho de que la máquina hubiese encallado su deseada chocolatina. No solo se cabreó por verla allí, medio sobresalida, a punto de caer pero quedándose enganchada en uno de los barrotes… Sino que tenía el dinero justo, por lo que no podía meter más y esperar a que salieran dos. Gruñó y alzó sus brazos, agarrando la parte superior para intentar zarandearla, a ver si así caía… La máquina pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, por lo que cuando se le vino encima no pudo empujarla de nuevo hacia la pared… Así que se apartó rápidamente y dejó que cayese al suelo, golpeándose con fuerza.

Se quedó allí unos segundos, sabiendo que se había metido en problemas por hacerlo… ¿Y si huía? Nadie le había visto. O eso creía. Retrocedió unos pasos, dispuesto a largarse antes de que apareciese un testigo… Y, entonces, cortando todos los demás sonidos… El grito de Lydia retumbó por toda la planta del hospital. Fuerte. Ensordecedor. Potente.

.-¡Lydia! –Salió corriendo, en dirección a la habitación de la pelirroja. Su padre y Melissa, que era la enfermera encargada de ella, entraron justo delante, angustiados también por el grito.- ¡_Lydia_! –Se precipitaron dentro del cuarto de baño, ya que no había rastro de ella en la otra parte, y se quedaron allí, mirando a la nada. No estaba. _Lydia no estaba_. Solo estaba su bata de hospital, en el suelo, y la ventana abierta.-

* * *

><p>Hacía apenas unos minutos, Scott se había estado besando y manoseando con Allison, en su cama, medio desnudos. Pero entonces, de improviso, había llegado la madre de ella y había tenido que salir de allí antes de que los Argent decidieran clavar su cabeza en una estaca. Se había refugiado fuera, cerca de la ventana, apoyándose cuidadosamente en las tejas para no caerse. Esperaba que se fuese pronto, nada le incomodaba más estar en esa posición vistiendo únicamente sus bóxer… Era <em>vergonzoso<em>.

Estaba concentrado escuchando la conversación de Allison con su madre… Cuando algo se superpuso a sus voces. Un grito desgarrador que le retumbaba en los oídos, imposibilitando escuchar nada más. Solo estaba la voz de Lydia, chillando.

.-_Lydia_… -Susurró, para sí mismo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La había reconocido, al instante, como si su cerebro tuviese un reconocimiento de gritos. Saltó del tejado, cayendo al suelo y se vistió con rapidez para luego salir corriendo en dirección al hospital. Calculando, tardaría menos de cinco minutos en llegar hasta allí… Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.-

* * *

><p>Catherine había dejado caer el rodillo al suelo al escuchar aquel sonido, que le retumbaba en el cerebro –tenía la sensación de que le iba a estallar justo en ese instante. Se llevó las manos a los oídos, tratando de amortiguarlo, pero solo pareció amplificarlo aún con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas, notando como se manchaba las rodillas con la pintura que el rodillo había dejado al deslizarse por el suelo.<p>

Respiró, entrecortadamente, tratando de recomponer su calma. La voz se había marchado, el grito se había acabado. Se levantó, a toda prisa, y se asomó a la ventana esperando encontrar a alguien allí abajo… Pero nada. La nada absoluta, no había ni un alma paseando por las calles. ¿Entonces de dónde había procedido la voz sino era de allí…? En casa, solo estaba ella, estaba segura…

Recapacitó e intentó pensar más claramente. ¿Se lo habría imaginado…? Era raro… Pero la voz… Le había sonado… Como si perteneciese a…

.-_Lydia_. –Susurró, aún con una mano alzada puesta en su cabeza.- Era _Lydia_…

* * *

><p>Derek se había visto arrastrado hasta la cafetería que MJ quería, no había tenido oportunidad, ni voto, para opinar acerca de ello. Aunque, a decir verdad, le traía sin cuidado a que sitió asistir mientras tuvieran espacio e intimidad para hablar seriamente. No solo tenía que contarle todos los secretos que ella desconocía, sobre los hombres lobos, sino que <em>tenía<em> que convencerla de querer el mordisco. Y eso, conociéndola, no iba a ser fácil.

.-¿A que es genial? –MJ habló, llevando la delantera en la conversación. Ese también era un problema para Derek, Mary Jane _siempre_ hablaba. Iba a ser difícil conducir el tema hacia el terreno que él quería.- ¿Sabes lo mejor de esa cafetería? –Preguntó, retóricamente, Derek solo tuvo que esperar unos milisegundos para saber la respuesta.- Su ubicación. –Señaló hacia arriba, con uno de sus dedos.- Verás, yo vivo justo arriba… _Espera_, déjame aclararte algo, que te haya dicho dónde vivo no significa que te esté ofreciendo una invitación, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, -carraspeó.- tienen wifi gratis y, desde arriba, puedo usarlo gratis. –Abrió las manos, en señal de triunfo.- ¡_Ta-daaah_!

.-¿Por qué crees que querría aparecer en tu piso, de improviso? –Preguntó, confundido, pero con un tono de diversión en su voz. MJ arqueó una ceja, ignorando que había hablado.-

.-¿Entonces fue Argent? –Se adelantó en su dirección, como si esperase que Derek fuese a susurrarle un secreto de un momento a otro.- ¿Kate Argent asesinó a toda esa gente… Incluyendo tu familia? –La muerte de los Hale sí que había sido cosa de la cazadora, pero el resto no. Debido a que no podían acusar a Peter y que Derek tenía que quedar exculpado, Kate había acabado cargando con todas las muertes. Cada una de ellas, en un intento de que los que le habían ayudado a crear el fuego no la delatasen.- Vaya… Que fuerte… -Murmuró, cuando el lobo asintió, confirmándoselo. Pero entonces Derek meneó su cabeza.-

.-Bueno, en realidad… No es exactamente _así_. –MJ le miró, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento desde hacía rato. El Hale estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, pero sino lo hacía ahora… No sabía cuándo lo haría. Cuando podría llegar al tema que él deseaba.- Kate solo provocó el incendio en la casa de mi familia… El resto de muertes no… No fue _ella_. –Mary Jane parpadeó, ateniéndole, escuchándole sin perderse ni una sola palabra.- Sino que… Quién las mató… Fue… -Hizo una pausa, quizás para darle más efecto o quizás para armarse de valor para ello.- Fue un hombre lobo.

MJ se echó hacia atrás, dando una palmada, echándose a reír a carcajada limpia. Parecía que le acabase de contar el mejor chiste del mundo entero.

.-¡Pero si tienes sentido del humor, Derek Hale! –Dijo, sin dejar de reír, llevándose una mano a la barriga de tantas carcajadas que estaba soltando.- ¿Quién iba a decirlo? –Derek estuvo a punto de gruñir algo, ofendido de que no le creyese, pero entonces oyó algo. Un grito. El de una mujer.- ¡_Eh_! –MJ dio un bote en el asiento cuando vio que el chico se levantaba, con intención de irse.- ¿No irás a dejarme tirada _otra vez_, verdad? –Derek no contestó, se limitó a marcharse a toda prisa.-

* * *

><p>El padre de Stiles había acudido con un par de hombres a los diez minutos de que Melissa les llamara. Uno de ellos se dedicó a registrar la habitación en busca de pruebas que sugiriesen que había habido alguien más… Pero de momento todo apuntaba a que Lydia se había marchado por su propio pie después de haber gritada. John Stilinski, por su parte, se limitó a recoger el testigo de todos los presentes.<p>

.-¿En cueros…? –Preguntó, asombrado, mientras paraba de escribir en su pequeña libreta.- Se refiere… -Se atascó, carraspeó para aclararse la voz y prosiguió, en un susurro.- ¿_Desnuda_…? ¿Qué se ha marchado desnuda…? –Melissa arqueó una ceja. Ya era un poco mayor para que se sintiese incómodo hablando de ello. La enfermera suspiró y asintió.-

.-Me parece que _desnuda _y _en cueros_ son sinónimos, sheriff. –Le recriminó y el padre de Stiles se encogió de hombros, un tanto avergonzado.- Pero sí… Por lo que sabemos no lleva puesta la bata del hospital. –Meneó su cabeza.- Y es toda la ropa que tenía en la habitación… Así que es muy probable que vaya desnuda por ahí. –Resopló.- Hemos mirado por todo el recinto… En cada uno de los rincones. Incluso hay gente que ha salido a los exteriores, por si seguía por ahí... Pero nada. –Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- No había nada raro en ella… Ningún comportamiento anormal… Solo se ha ido.

.-De acuerdo… -El sheriff se giró hacia uno de sus agentes, el que no estaba haciendo nada de momento.- Notifica a comisaria la desaparición de una adolescente. –Lo señaló con un su bolígrafo, como si pretendiese que captase más información.- _Hum_… -Volteó su mirada a Melissa, avergonzado de nuevo.- ¿Cómo más la describiría…?

.-Mide un metro sesenta, -Stiles apareció de repente, interponiéndose entre ambos.- ojos verdes, piel blanca y su pelo, en realidad, es de un rubio rojizo. –Su padre lo fulminó con la mirada y, en cuestión de segundos, lo agarró de detrás del cuello y lo arrastró a un lado, alejándolo de Melissa y del padre de Lydia.-

.-Ven aquí… -Gruñó y lo soltó en cuanto se quedaron solos.- Explícame que haces aun aquí. –Le exigió, pero Stiles se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin saber que decir que sonase lo suficiente convincente.- Vete a casa, ¿quieres? –Su hijo asintió y se escurrió antes de que su padre se diese cuenta que había robado la bata que Lydia había usado durante su estancia en el hospital. Scott le había mandado un mensaje, por lo que sabía que estaba fuera, esperándole… Él encontraría a Lydia, estaba seguro de ello.-

* * *

><p>Isaac probó a llamar a Catherine, <em>otra vez<em>. Ese debía de ser ya el décimo intento, como mínimo. Esperó y esperó, su corazón se aceleraba impaciente a cada tono… Pero ella nunca respondía, nunca descolgaba. Finalmente, saltó el contestador. No quería hablar con una máquina y dejar su disculpa en ella… Por lo que cortó la llamada. Apretó con fuerza el móvil en su puño y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el izquierdo le bombeaba con dolor.

Su padre le había golpeado cuando le había pedido permiso para ir al baile con una amiga –ni siquiera había especificado con quién, para que él no se molestase más de la cuenta. No había visto venir el puñetazo… Y se lo había encontrado encima antes de poder hacer nada. Se llevó una mano a la zona adolorida. Debía de tener un aspecto horrible…

Abrió los ojos cuando unos ruidos lo sobresaltaron.

Aquella noche estaba haciendo horas de más en el cementerio, cavando la tumba para Katherine Argent… La tía de Allison, quién iba a su instituto. La iban a enterrar mañana y su padre le había _pedido_ que se quedara para acabar el trabajo –básicamente para no pagarle al chico que hacía el turno de tarde. Estaba subido a la excavadora, tratando de respirar lo menos posible, atento a su alrededor. Los ruidos iban en aumento… Como si algo se estuviese acercando.

.-¿Qué cojones…? –Visualizó algo en una de las tumbas… Una especie de garra, rasgaba el mármol de la lápida como si nada. Tragó saliva, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- ¿_Qué_…?

Entonces, de repente, la excavadora empezó a caer hacia un lado, arrastrándola a él consigo. Trató de saltar antes de verse atrapado bajo la máquina, pero lo único que pudo lograr fue caer dentro de la tumba que había estado cavando. La gran y pesada excavadora quedó sobre su cabeza, tapando por completo la salida. Se había quedado atrapado, en aquel hueco en la tierra… Pero al menos estaba vivo.

Respiró más rápido, tratando de pensar en algo, en cómo hacérselo para salir. Estaba a punto de llamar a su padre para contarle lo que había ocurrido, cuando escuchó sonidos encima suyo. Alzó la mirada y vio que alguien estaba apartando la pesada máquina, como si pesase lo mismo que una pluma. Se quedó patidifuso, perplejo.

.-¿Te ayudo? –Le preguntó, de repente, ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.-

* * *

><p>Allison se había unido a la patrulla de búsqueda, preocupada por su mejor amiga –además, les había contado que era muy probable que su padre hubiese salido a cazar a la pelirroja, pues se había llevado con él muchas armas. Siguiendo el olor de Lydia, Scott guio al grupo por el bosque –dónde su aroma se intensificaba. Bajaron del jeep cuando no pudieron seguir más, y se dispusieron a caminar… Hasta que sus pasos los llevaron directamente a la casa en ruina de los Hale.<p>

.-Ella… -Stiles musitó, contemplando el edificio que se caía en pedazos.- ¿Ella ha venido aquí…? –Volteó para mirar a Scott, que se había quedado rezagado junto a Allison.- ¿Estás seguro…? –El McCall asintió, muy seguro de ello, al cien por cien. Stiles siguió avanzando, confundido.- ¿Pero Lydia ha estado alguna vez aquí…?

.-Conmigo no. –Contestó de inmediato Allison, que era la que más la conocía.- Puede que… -No sabía muy bien si debía de expresar o no su opinión, pero lo hizo igualmente.- Puede que haya venido por instinto… Buscando a Derek. –Stiles se detuvo y volteó, de nuevo. Scott, a su lado, abrió los ojos de par en par.- Puede que busque al Alpha… Los lobos van en manada, ¿no es así? –Se encogió de hombros.- Quizás se haya sentido atraída por eso… Por la manada. –Scott la escuchaba atentamente, Stiles, por su parte, se había dedicado a inspeccionar mejor la zona.- ¿No tenéis a uniros a una…?

.-¡Ala! –Interrumpió el Stilinski, mientras toqueteaba un fino alambre que se extendía de un árbol a otro- Mirad esto… -Allison fue la única que acudió, con curiosidad.- Es un alambre para trampas… -En algún momento, Stiles tiró de él, sin querer, y escucharon ruidos tras ellos. Al voltearse, vieron a Scott boca abajo. Tenía un alambre liado a uno de los tobillos y tiraba de él fuertemente, hasta alzarlo unos metros del suelo.- _Oops_… -Fue a acercarse para intentar ayudarla a bajar, pero Scott movió una de sus manos, alarmado.-

.-¡_No_! –Gritó, aunque lo mejor hubiese sido susurrarlo.- Oigo pasos… Muchos. ¡Iros, largaos! –Allison tiró del moreno con fuerza, obligándole a esconderse junto a ella tras unos matorrales. Scott se quedó allí suspendido, viendo como lentamente el grupo de cazadores, liderado por Chris Argent, se acercaban a él.- Señor Argent… -Musitó, nervioso, saludándole.-

.-¿Qué haces, Scott? –Preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas, con un tono poco amistoso.-

.-Nada… Bueno… -Señaló hacia arriba, muy concretamente hacia su pie atrapado.- Ya ve, estoy colgado… ¿Es suya? Si la trampa es suya…, le felicito. –Dijo, nervioso, hablando a toda prisa.- Está trabajada… Se agarra bien. –Hizo una pausa. Chris Argent le escrutaba con su clara mirada, sin creerle lo más mínimo.- Bueno… Busco a una amiga…

.-A Lydia Martin. –Scott asintió, dándole la razón, confirmándoselo.- Es amiga de Allison también… -Chasqueó la lengua y se agachó para estar a su altura, aunque Scott estaba invertido.- ¿Es Lydia de tu especie, Scott? –Preguntó, molesto.- ¿Es parte de tu manada…? –Le mandó una mirada fiera, que le hizo callar al instante.- A uno lo soporto, a dos no.

* * *

><p>Bien pronto, por la mañana, su padre había llamado a la policía para dar el parte de lo ocurrido. Ante la sorpresa de ambos, el sheriff Stilinski se presentó en el cementerio en busca de datos. Era la primera vez que venían en persona a investigar… Pues normalmente pasaba por completo del tema. Total, a los muertos nadie podía molestarles… Isaac estaba allí, como testigo principal.<p>

.-Es Lahey… -Susurró, cuando John empezó a escribir su nombre en la pequeña libreta.- Isaac Lahey… -Meneó la cabeza.-

.-¿Trabajas para tu padre, Isaac? –Preguntó, curioso, y miró al chico. Era difícil pasar por alto aquel gran ojo morado. Además Isaac desviaba la mirada, como si se avergonzase… Como si temiese que le fuese a preguntar por ello.-

.-Cuando no va a clase. –Interrumpió su padre, cortante, con un tono desagradable. Se había cruzado de brazos, a la defensiva.- Que es dónde debería de estar dentro de veinte minutos… -Masculló, mirando el reloj con impaciencia.-

.-Sí… -John asintió, dándole la razón.- Sé de qué me habla… -esa mañana había tenido que ir a despertar a su hijo un par de veces. Cada vez se le pegaban más las sábanas a Stiles.- Pero hay una adolescente desaparecida y el rastro nos ha llevado aquí… -Le explicó, dando unos golpecitos a la libreta usando el bolígrafo.- No lleva ropa puesta… -Señaló a su alrededor, en referencia al exterior.- Y si ha estado por aquí con el frío que ha hecho…

.-Lo siento. –Le cortó, esta vez Isaac. Sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo… A estas alturas la desaparición de Lydia Martin había llenado las redes sociales.- No… No he visto nada…

.-Créame cuando le digo… -Su padre volvió a irrumpir en la conversación, con un tono más bien despectivo que intentaba sonar gracioso, pero que estaba lejos de serlo.- Que no ha visto a una chica desnuda en su vida. –Isaac serró los dientes, molesto por ese comentario de su padre. No hacía falta que se lo fuese contando a todo el mundo… Además, el culpable de que no tuviese relaciones, cualquier tipo de ellas, era su culpa. Él se las negaba.- Si la hubiera visto, seguro que se acordaría. –Se echó a reír y le dio unas palmadas a su hijo en la espalda, quién ahora miraba su teléfono de reojo.-

Catherine no le había devuelto ninguna de las llamadas. Ni siquiera un mensaje. Nada.

.-Ese moratón… -John, que estaba harto de ese hombre, volvió su atención a Isaac y señaló su ojo, preocupado.- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

.-En clase. –Contestó inmediatamente, como si fuese automático.- Jugando al lacrosse.

.-¡_Ah_! –Alzó una de sus manos, cambiando su expresión a una de amistosa.- ¡Isaac Lahey, _claro_! –Isaac le miró, confundido.- Tú eres amigo de mi hijo, Stiles Stilinski. ¿Cierto? –El ojiazul arqueó una ceja. No, no se podía decir que fuesen grandes amigos… Ni siquiera buenos conocidos.- Y de Cathy… _Aah_… Catherine McCall. Os he visto hablar en alguno de los partidos… -El padre de Isaac arrugó la nariz, visiblemente asqueado. Isaac, nervioso, desvió su mirada mientras asentía… Y entonces, a lo lejos, vio algo. O a alguien mejor dicho. Al chico que le había sacado de la tumba. Derek Hale.-

* * *

><p>Catherine estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¡<em>Un suspenso<em>! No podía creérselo. _**Debía**_ de haber un error. ¡En química, por si fuera poco! Quiso arrugar el papel en una bola y hacérsela comer a Adrián Harris, pero se limitó a levantarse de la silla dignamente y salir de clase. Stiles ya se había ganado un par de horas de castigo después de clase… No quería unirse a él. Salió blasfemando entre dientes, enfadada con el mundo y, sobre todo, consigo misma. ¿Cómo había ocurrido…? Ella nunca había suspendido. _**Nunca**_.

.-Cathy. –Escuchó que la llamaban, pero no se volteó. Estaba demasiado cabreada como para hablar con alguien. Sin embargo, esa persona no se dio por aludida y la siguió, corriendo tras de ella por el pasillo.- ¡_Catherine_! –Una mano la obligó a voltearse y ella, automáticamente, le dio un manotazo mientras se encaraba a esa persona.-

.-¡No, _déjame en paz_! –Espetó, mirando directamente a los ojos de la persona que tenía delante. Unos bonitos ojos claros. Los de Isaac. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, estaba envuelto por un feo moratón. Como si lo hubiesen golpeado. Era difícil pasar ese detalle por alto. Pronto el enfado fue sustituido por preocupación.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha…? –Inconscientemente, alzó su mano, queriendo tocarlo… Y, de repente, recordó el día anterior. A Stiles, pasando su dedo por el moratón de su frente… La calidez de su mano contra su mejilla. Sus ojos, preocupados. Fue como una punzada en su pecho. Bajó la mano al instante y desvió la mirada.- Deberías… -A lo lejos, mucho más atrás de Isaac, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que les escuchara, se encontraba Kim, movía uno de sus brazos para llamar su atención.- Deberías de enfrentarte a él.

.-Cathy, lo siento… ¿Por qué no contestas a mis llamadas? –La castaña entrecerró los ojos. Había desviado por completo la conversación, hacia un punto medio seguro para él. Cathy negó con la cabeza y se separó un paso de él.-

.-Lo digo en serio, deberías de… -Movió su brazo, exasperada. Kim había dejado de llamarla. Se había quedado quieta, mirándolos.- ¡No seas tan cobarde, Isaac, tienes que hacer algo! ¡No puedes permitir que domine tu vida! –Se quejó, sintiendo que la rabia se apoderaba de ella al verlo tan… Indefenso. Herido. ¿Sería lo mismo que Stiles había sentido al ver a Lydia tan magullada? Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía culparle _tanto _por preocuparse de una persona…? ¿Quizás…? ¿Estaría _celosa _porque la preocupación fuese por Lydia… y no por ella?- Tienes que hacer algo… -Meneó su cabeza, mirándole de nuevo.- Y hasta que no lo hagas… No vuelvas a llamarme.

Lo esquivó, yendo hacia dónde estaba Kim, que la esperaba, con el rostro pálido. Se acercó a ella y se colgó de su brazo, como la Harris solía hacer. Tiró para que caminaran más rápido, para alejarse cuanto antes de Isaac y de su ojo morado. Pasaron parte del pasillo, entonces Kim se detuvo, frenando a Catherine de vuelta.

.-Cathy, -La miró, muy seria. Una expresión que la McCall nunca había visto en ella.- no todos tenemos unos padres tan maravillosos como el tuyo. –Dijo, muy tajante.- Y no es por cobardía por lo que no hacemos nada. –No se le había pasado por alto el plural. No solo estaba hablando de Isaac. Sino… ¿De ella también? Catherine parpadeó, confundida. Kim nunca había llegado con marcas de golpes… No era lo mismo que… horrorizada, abrió más los ojos. Quizás sus golpes iban por dentro, sin marcas que lo atestiguaran.- ¡Bueno, _Cat Cat_, -Interrumpió sus pensamientos su animada voz, muy distante del tono de antes.- dime ahora mismo de qué color has pintado tu habitación!

* * *

><p>La noche había caído, y Scott había salido en busca de Lydia una vez más… Esperanzado de encontrarla esta vez, aunque su olor se había perdido notablemente. Lo que si olfateaba era otro lobo. Siguió ese aroma, creyendo que éste podría llevarle hasta Lydia –no tenía ningún otro rastro que seguir.<p>

Caminó hasta que dio con él… Pero no estaba solo. El hombre lobo estaba colgado de las muñecas, como él había estado por el tobillo. Rodeándole se encontraban el grupo de Christopher, solo que había uno más. Un hombre mayor, de mirada dura y sonrisa maliciosa… Casi cruel. Scott sintió la urgencia de salir a por él, de ayudarle. Pero unos brazos lo detuvieron, cogiéndolo con fuerza, reteniéndolo. Era Derek.

.-Caballeros… Contemplen a este ejemplar que hemos cazado hoy. –Dijo el hombre mayor, girándose hacia los cazadores.- Es un omega, un lobo solitario… Expulsado de su manada. –Miró entonces al lobo, que se encontraba visiblemente aterrado.- O el superviviente de una manada apresada… O puede que sacrificada. –Chasqueó la lengua. No le importaba demasiado el motivo, al fin y al cabo, no iba a durar mucho más tiempo vivo.- Muy probablemente haya decidido estar solo… Desde luego, no fue la mejor elección. –Se adelantó hacia uno de sus hombres y, ante el horror de Scott y Derek, cogió una afilada espada.- Porque como estoy a punto de demostrar… Un omega nunca puede sobrevivir por sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Catherine se había tumbado en la cama para leer un libro, aún no tenía sueño y creyó que sumergirse en la lectura podría ayudarla a abandonar los pensamientos que la torturaban. No podía dejar de pensar en Isaac y en Kim… En lo que estaban viviendo. En lo que ocultaban al mundo. Ella quería hacer algo, ayudarles… Pero no sabía que tenía que hacer. ¿Decírselo al sheriff, a John? ¿Y si no le creía…? O sí. ¿Entonces qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Irían a un orfanato, lejos de Beacon Hills? A su edad, eso podía ser la ruina para ambos. Sus vidas y futuros quedarían destrozados para siempre.<p>

No había ni leído la primera página cuando picaron al timbre.

Melissa trabajaba y Scott había salido a buscar a la Martin, por lo que le tocaba a ella ir a ver quién era. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras cuando siguieron aporreando el timbre, con desesperación.

Abrió la puerta en cuando llegó y… Ahí estaba Lydia. Desnuda, cubriéndose como podía el cuerpo con los brazos, mientras tiritaba de frío.

* * *

><p>El hombre mayor, usando la espada, había cortado por la mitad al Omega de un solo movimiento. Tenía más fuerza y destreza de la que aparentaba. Scott sintió ganas de vomitar. Ahora solo había la parte superior del lobo colgada por las muñecas, sus intestinos colgaban del corte mientras goteaba sangre. Horrorizado, quiso largarse… Pero Derek le obligó a mirar, a seguir escuchando.<p>

.-Mira. –Le susurró al oído, enfadado.- Obsérvalos… ¿Has visto lo que hacen? –Gruñó, apretando el agarre con más fuerza.- Así entenderás que me necesitas… ¿Lo ves? ¡Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, Scott! –El McCall no se movió, incapaz de reaccionar. No podía apartar la vista del cuerpo del Omega.- La única manera de defendernos es asociándonos… -Susurró.- ¿No lo ves? Nos acaban de declarar la guerra.

Chris se adelantó hacia el hombre mayor, claramente enfadado.

.-¡Existe un código! –Vociferó, en voz muy alta.- ¡No tenías pruebas de que hubiese derramado sangre humana! –Masculló y meneó la cabeza. Scott no había creído posible que el Argent reaccionarse de ese modo.- Harás que _los jueces_ se nos tiren encima… Después de lo de Kate…

.-¿_Los jueces_? –El hombre mayor dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica.- ¿Te refieres a la hija de Samuel Stoughton? ¿A Lorelai? ¡_Jah_! Ese grupo está más que muerto, Christopher, ya nadie respeta sus juicios y leyes estúpidas… -Escupió al suelo, con asco.- ¿Quién va a respetar a Lorelai Stoughton después de lo que hizo? ¿_**Tú**_? ¡No me hagas reír, hijo! –Chasqueó la lengua y volvió la vista a los demás cazadores.- ¡Ya no hay código alguno! No después de que mataran a mi hija… -Serró los dientes, enfadado, con odio y rabia. Clavó la espada con fuerza en el suelo.- A partir de ahora estos no son más que seres esperando a ser rebanados… ¿Queda claro? –Todos asintieron, menos el padre de Allison, que permanecía en sepulcral silencio.- Porque me da igual si están heridos y débiles… O que parezcan inofensivos… O que supliquen por su vida con la promesa de que nunca más harán daño a alguien… O que sean almas desesperadas o perdidas… que no tienen ni idea en que se ha metido. –furioso, señaló al Omega partido por la mitad.- ¡Los encontraremos! ¡Los mataremos! –Hizo una pausa.- Los mataremos a todos…

* * *

><p>Derek necesitaba una manada más que nunca. Necesitaba betas fuertes, dispuestos a unírsele a la causa… Además, ellos le harían más fuerte, más rápido… Lo suficiente para sobrepasar a los Argent y a los cazadores que irían tras ellos.<p>

Se había mudado a las líneas de metro abandonadas de Beacon Hills. No podía permanecer en su casa… Por lo que tenía que buscar otro escondite. Este era perfecto. Nadie le escucharía… Solo una persona sabía dónde encontrarle.

En cuanto escuchó pasos a lo lejos y una puerta abrirse… supo que esa persona acababa de llegar.

Su futuro beta. Su futuro camarada. El futuro miembro de su manada.

_Isaac Lahey_.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tadaaaaaaaaaaaah!<br>****La segunda temporada me gusta mucho más que la primera (y la tercera… AÚN MÁS. Estoy deseando escribir la trama del Nogitsune.. ¡Ugh! ¡Por qué quedará tanto!).  
><strong>**Espero que os guste el inicio y no os decepcione ;)**


	15. Not a hero

**¡Siento la tardanza! Pero tuve una semana complicada… ¡En fin! ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Yaaay! Ya tenemos aquí a Isaac de lobito *tira confeti*, las cosas van a ponerse interesante a partir de aquí ;) Espero que os vaya gustando –a pesar de todo lo que he tenido que reescribir, hay muchas cosas que cambiaré de la serie, sorry but not sorry (aunque bueno, lo esencial seguirá ahí).**

**¡Agradecimientos! (mi parte favorita{¿}) Gracias Violet Smoak por tu review! ;D A mí también me gusta más la tercera (y tengo un millón de ideas para esa tempo, hihihi) Y espero que te guste el capítulo y no me mates por lo que le hago a Isaac *?***

**Gracias también, como siempre, a Jorge por su continuidad :D ¡Te adoro! Tengo muchas ganas de incluir a Malia en el fic, dará guerra *?***

**(Y aunque no sea un review del anterior capítulo) Agradecimiento también a JennAizawa (review del capítulo 11) por seguir la historia :DD ¡Tu sigue a tu ritmo y ánimo! –es la primera lectora en preguntar por MJ y Derek, ¡me ha hecho mucha ilu! XD (MJ sale poquito en el fic, lo sé, pero poco a poco se hará su hueco en la historia).**

**¡Welcome Arantza! XD Gracias por tu review y por empezar a seguir esta historia :) Me ha hecho mucha ilusión :D ¡Yay! Espero que no te desilusione ;P**

**Y como es costumbre, miles de gracias a Carol y a Silvi, por estar ahí y ser un apoyo moral :) **

**(siento haber hecho esto tan largo, además ' Como recompensa, al fin del cap tenéis un ¿spoiler? De lo que sucederá en el siguiente.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You can take the pain away with everything you say yo me.<br>__Just __lie to me__, lie to me… I don't care it doesn't matter._"  
><strong>Quietdrive<strong>

Sintió, al instante, que había alguien tras ella. Dejó las llaves colgando en la cerradura y llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su abrigo, había colocado un falso forro para esconder allí un fino alambre que, si más no, le ayudaría a defenderse. Lo rozó con sus dedos para cerciorarse de que se encontraba allí, listo para ser usado, y miró de reojo para ver a la persona que se estaba acercando a ella a pasos cortos. No podía verlo bien, pero vio que se trataba de un hombre alto y robusto. No importaba lo fuerte que fuera, podría con él… Sin ningún esfuerzo adicional.

.-Me alegra ver de qué has vuelto a casa. –En cuanto le escuchó hablar, relajó todo su cuerpo y emitió un suspiro de alivio. Se había tensado antes de tiempo, preparándose para un enfrentamiento. Volteó, sobre sus talones, cuando fue capaz de colocarse una máscara de amabilidad y una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.- Por unos días creí que te habías marchado para siempre… Hubieses roto mi corazón. Sin una carta de despedida… Sin una llamada… -Rio, divertida por escucharle hablar de ese modo tan melodramático que nada tenía que ver con él. Dejó la pequeña maleta que cargaba en su otra mano y se acercó rápidamente para abrazarle.-

.-Fue una emergencia familiar. –Se excusó cuando se separó de él y, por su expresión, supo que se lo había creído al instante. Dado que siempre había recalcado su mala relación con sus familiares vivos, él no le hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto. Se limitó a asentir, con un deje de tristeza, como si la compadeciese en el sentimiento.- Pero ya he vuelto. –Recogió la maleta y giró para abrir finalmente la puerta de su pequeño apartamento.- ¡Y mira que _sorpresa_! ¡_Dylan _no se ha encargado de limpiar los platos sucios y quitar el polvo de los muebles! Menuda pieza está hecho. –Escuchó una risa tras ella e, inmediatamente tras abrir, Dylan, su gato, fue a recibirla con un maullido.- Pasa, pasa… -Cogió al gato tras dejar la maleta y volteó para ver a su vecino.- Creo que aún tengo un poco de té, haré unas tazas. ¿Te apetece?

.-Claro. –Entró en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de él y se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras ella le acercaba una taza que humeaba intensamente. La observó, a ella, detenidamente. Hacía muchos años que la conocía… Y aunque a veces le pareciese todo un misterio, había aprendido a diferenciar sus estados de ánimo. Lo cual era todo un logro, pues no era precisamente un libro abierto.- Rory. ¿Va todo bien…?

.-Claro. –Respondió, arrugando la nariz en una mueca.- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Meneó su cabeza y sopló para enfriar su taza, con la mirada desviada para no enfrentarse directamente a él.- Bueno, quizás me veas un poco… _Uh_… Cansada. Pero eso es todo. –Se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, y volvió su atención a él, con cautela.- La residencia es más complicada de lo que pensaba… Lidiar con todas esas familias… _Ugh_. Demasiado dolor ajeno, ¿sabes de lo que te hablo? –Él asintió, sabía lo que era tener que dar malas noticias… por desgracia, su trabajo no siempre tenía un final feliz.- Además, echo de menos a Catherine… ¿Cuándo va a volver? –Automáticamente, vio que se tensaba, incómodo por la pregunta.-

.-Aún no. –Espetó, secamente, con un tono que delataba que no quería hablar más sobre ese tema.- No le va mal en Beacon Hills… Es más, creo que será bueno para ella… -Musitó, con un hilo de voz, como si no se creyese sus palabras… O, más bien, las temiese. Rory entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, quería contrariarle pero no quería exponer sus argumentos para ello.- Melissa… -Suspiró y dio un sorbo al té, bajando su mirada hacia la taza.- Ella y Cathy necesitan pasar más tiempo juntas… Una hija necesita a su madre.

.-Y un hijo a su padre. –Le rectificó y él le contestó con una mueca, sin querer entrar tampoco en el tema.- Los hijos siempre necesitan a sus padres… -Susurró, distraída, jugueteando con la cucharilla de su taza, removiendo constantemente la infusión.- Catherine tiene suerte de tenerte a ti… Y también a su madre… No puedo imaginarme como debe de ser crecer sin unos padres en los que apoyarte cuando las cosas… Cuando las cosas se salen fuera de la normalidad. –En cuanto escuchó sus propias palabras, se cayó y volvió a subir las barreras. Se había ido de la lengua, _demasiado_ en realidad. Cogió la taza y se la llevó a los labios, esperanzada de que Rafael no hubiese prestado atención a la última parte.-

.-Rory… -Susurró y extendió una de sus manos para tomar la de la joven, como un gesto familiar.- Si necesitas hablar de lo que quieras… Recuerda que… -Lorelai apartó su mano de inmediato y se alzó de la silla, con una expresión tensa. Le sonrió tratando de relajar la situación, pero, por el contrario, su mirada fue directa hacia la puerta. Rafael asintió, muy despacio, captando la indirecta. Dejó su té sobre la mesa, a medio acabar, y volvió a colocarse el abrigo por encima.- Debería irme… Tengo trabajo por hacer… Muchos informes pendientes, burocracia y demás… -Se excusó, tratando de parecer que ella no le estaba echando. Rory asintió muy despacio y no le dedicó ni una mirada cuando se marchó, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.-

Esperó más de quince minutos antes de dar un solo movimiento, esperando que Rafael estuviese lo suficiente lejos como para poder escucharla. No había oído la puerta abrirse del apartamento de los McCall, así que seguramente se habría marchado hacia su coche… Fuese como fuese, estaba segura de que no seguía fuera.

Extendió los brazos, dirigiéndose a la mesa, y de un movimiento rápido tiró las tazas al suelo. Se hicieron pedazos y el té que quedaba en ellas quedó totalmente desperdigado. A continuación se volvió, buscando con la mirada más objetos con los que descargarse. Lanzó una de las lámparas contra la pared y acabó golpeando los cojines con los puños hasta que logró agujerearlos, esparciendo el relleno por el suelo. Gimoteó y se dejó caer de rodillas, sin poder controlarse por más tiempo.

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, retorciéndose sobre si misma del dolor interno que la atormentaba.

No recordaba la última vez que se había derrumbado de ese modo. ¿Quizás cuando había tenido que matar a su madre porque la habían mordido? _Quizás_. Aunque no lo recordaba muy bien… Aquella arpía podía ser su madre, pero Rory no tenía muy buenos recuerdos junto a ella. ¿Había llorado realmente? ¿Había sentido un ápice de pena cuando le inyectó la medicación para que se le parara el corazón?

Pensar en ella le hizo golpear el suelo un par de veces, tan fuerte que sintió sus huesos crujir y un calambre recorrió su brazo hasta llegarle a la espalda. Se detuvo y cogió aire en varias bocanadas. _No estaba llorando por ella_, se recordó, tratando de controlar ahora la rabia que la recorría por dentro.

Se mordió el labio inferior, se tumbó en el suelo y se hizo un ovillo. Ya no era una chiquilla asustada. Debía de ser fuerte. Imbatible. Con un corazón de hielo. Imparcial. Capaz de anteponer la ley por encima de todo lo demás. ¿Acaso no era _un juez_? ¿No debía de ser capaz de levantarse, recomponerse y seguir adelante, feliz de que estuviese muerto? ¿De qué le amenaza hubiese sido, al final, erradicada?

_No. No era capaz._

Unos pinchazos en el lateral izquierdo de su cuerpo le recordaron, de repente, que debajo de ese grueso jersey de invierno había el rastro de unas viejas quemaduras. Cerró sus ojos y se encogió más sobre sí misma. Aún era capaz de sentir el fuego abrasándola… Aún escuchaba los gritos de la familia Hale, estaban siendo abrasador, muriendo de la peor forma posible. Si hubiese sido diferente, si hubiese sido más fuerte… Quizás se habría abierto paso entre las llamas para rescatar a alguien, para ayudar a los niños y niñas atrapados bajo los escombros calcinados.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al rememorar aquella noche. Todos los recuerdos volvían a ella como fuertes puñaladas. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, tratando de reprimirlos… Pero se colaban por dónde fueran, golpeándola.

No podía pararlos, seguían viniendo.

_Pues que vengan_. Se dijo a sí misma, con fortaleza. No tardó más de dos segundos en levantarse, caminó apresuradamente hacia su habitación y abrió el armario para extraer una vieja pero resistente maleta. Una de más grande. Una que le permitiese llevarse casi todas sus pertenencias. Guardó con cuidado la ropa, los libros, todos los papeles importantes, su portátil... Cuando acabó, cogió una nota y escribió una despedida simple y directa.

Se iba. Y nadie iba a retenerla en San Francisco, ni siquiera Rafael o sus estudios… Los cuales estaba segura de que podría seguir allí si sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Se marchaba… A Beacon Hills. _Ella la necesitaba_.

* * *

><p>Isaac comía de su plato, en silencio, intentando no cruzar su mirada con su padre… Que le observaba hostilmente desde la otra punta, aunque hacía ver que leía distraídamente una revista cultural. No tenía intención de hablarle, estaba esperando que fuera él quién iniciase la conversación… Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con las palabras que fuese a decir, o podría lamentarse más tarde de ello.<p>

.-Papá… -Susurró, tras tragarse una cuchara de caldo. Llamó su atención, y su padre dejó durante unos segundos de hace ver que leía un artículo acerca del antiguo Egipto.- He sacado un excelente en francés… -No hubo reacción por su parte, ni siquiera una felicitación.- Y un bien en economía. –Prosiguió, aunque de nuevo no hubo nada que indicase que se alegrase por ello.-

.-Oh… -Fue todo lo que supo decir al respecto de sus buenas notas, como si acabase de ver en televisión que iba a nevar en pleno invierno. Nada importante.- ¿Y qué tal en química? –Preguntó, y sus labios se curvaron en una expresión dura. Isaac se quedó muy quieto, pensando en sus palabras. Su padre sabía muy bien que esa asignatura no era precisamente su fuerte… Le costaba horrores.- ¿Cuál es tu media? En las notas de química. –Agachó su cabeza, nervioso y sintió su pulso acelerarse. Cerró el puño, tratando de controlar el miedo. No iba a salir nada bueno de aquello si se asustaba demasiado…-

.-Yo… -Se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose, sin saber que responder.- No lo sé… Yo aún no lo sé… -Su voz cada vez se entrecortaba más, sonando apagada.- Aún no hemos hecho el examen… Pero… _Yo_… Bueno… Intentaré superarme, lo prometo papá. –Le miró, alzando los ojos para ver su reacción. Su padre estaba cortando un trozo del bistec de ternera, se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó muy despacio. Sin mirarle.-

.-¿Quieres que traslademos esta conversación al sótano, hijo? –Preguntó, con voz grave, autoritaria. Isaac sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y, automáticamente, negó con la cabeza.- ¿No? –Su hijo volvió a menear la cabeza.- Pues dime la nota… -Isaac empezó a balbucear de nuevo, intentando poner excusas, desviando la conversación hacia otro punto.- Isaac. –Apretó con fuerza el puño, empezando a enfadarse de tanto parloteo sin sentido.- ¡Isaac, _dime_ la nota! _Ahora_.

.-Insuficiente… -Murmuró, escogiéndose sobre si mismo, esperando un estallido de cólera y seguramente algún que otro golpe. Pero, ante su sorpresa y desconfianza, solo hubo calma… Ni un movimiento brusco, su padre se limitó a dejar los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y sonrió de lado, falsamente.-

.-Bueno… -Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.- Un insuficiente… -Isaac asintió, confirmándoselo con seguridad.- En serio, hijo, no me disgusta… –Dijo, intentando sonar amable, empático, como si lo entendiese de verdad. Nada más lejos de la realidad.- Aunque vas a necesitar un escarmentó, por haber suspendido… Pero eso ya lo sabías. –Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos.- Es parte de mi responsabilidad como padre. –Isaac asintió, aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Tenía miedo y solo quería que todo aquello acabase cuanto antes.- Así que… Lo haremos fácil. –Miró a su alrededor, distraído.- Algo como… Fregar los platos y limpiar la cocina.

.-_S-S-Sí_. –respondió, aliviado. Sin golpes. Sin más gritos. _Sin sótano_.-

.-Bien… -Cogió su vaso y dio un largo sorbo al agua.- Porque lo quiero ver todo limpio como una patena… -Isaac abrió los ojos de par en par, olvidándose del alivio que lo había invadido segundos antes, y vio como su padre tiraba con fuerza el vaso contra el suelo. Los cristales salieron disparados en todas direcciones y el suelo quedó mojado debido al agua que quedaba.- Y me refiero a _toda_ la cocina. –Se abalanzó sobre la mesa y empezó a tirar todo lo que había en ella al suelo. Isaac se levantó por instinto, lanzándose contra la pared, asustado, tratando de huir de él.- ¿Te queda claro o te lo repito? –Agarró la jarra del agua.- ¡Te lo voy a aclarar! ¡Ha de quedar impoluta! –La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a dónde Isaac se encontraba. Se estampó contra la pared, a unos cinco centímetros de la cabeza de su hijo. Los cristales se rompieron al instante y uno de ellos llegó a darle, hincándosele a poca distancia de su ojo, un poco más debajo de su párpado. Isaac se llevó la mano al cristal y se lo arrancó con dolor.- No haberme provocado. –Dijo, indiferente.-

.-Podría haber perdido un ojo… -Espetó, enfadándose. Ya no sentía miedo… Sino rabia. Odio hacia aquel hombre que era su padre.-

.-¡No me repliques! –Le interrumpió, con un grito.- Es un rasguño… -Chasqueó la lengua y volteó, pero decidió volver a encararse hacia él para soltar un último comentario de desprecio.- Te quejas de vicio. –Atónico vio como la herida de su hijo empezaba a curar rápidamente, de un modo… _milagroso_. Isaac lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que se había fijado en ese detalle, y entonces echó a correr en dirección a la entrada.- Isaac… -Lo siguió, con torpeza, chocándose contra la mesa.- ¡Isaac, espera! –Cuando logró salir de casa, su hijo ya se había montado en la bici para irse bien lejos. Entró nuevamente, en busca de las llaves del coche, y se dispuso a seguirlo.-

Jackson había salido a sacar la basura en ese preciso instante. Vio la escena del padre y del hijo, puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua. Eran una familia de tarados…

* * *

><p>Scott caminaba a toda prisa en dirección al vestuario, seguido de Stiles que parecía un manojo de nervios andante. Y él sabía la razón de ello: esa noche, había luna llena. Lo cual, en pocas palabras, significaba problemas. Aún no había aprendido a controlarse… Con todo el tema de Peter y ahora Derek siendo un Alpha, Scott no había caído en la necesidad de aprender a controlar sus instintos sobrenaturales… Que se acentuaban precisamente las noches de luna llena. Sin embargo, sentía que aquella vez era diferente. ¿Quizás porque había recuperado a Allison? La pasada vez había estado derrotado, herido porque ella no quería saber nada más de él.<p>

.-Escucha… -Trató de tranquilizarle, hablándole en voz baja para que solo Stiles pudiese oírle.- No es como la pasada luna llena… _Yo_… -Apretó los labios con fuerza, viendo la expresión de su amigo. Estaba seguro de que recordaba que, la pasada vez, había acabado besando a Lydia y, nuevamente, había intentado matarle.- _Yo_… Yo no siento lo mismo. ¿Vale?

.-Ya, claro. –Stiles chasqueó la lengua, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco molesto al respecto.- ¿No sientes la necesidad de matar y mutilar a gente…? –Arqueó una ceja y abrió la puerta del vestidor, Scott entró resoplando y con los ojos en blanco.- ¿A gente como a mí, Scott, tu mejor amigo? Porque te recuerdo que la última vez no fue _la única vez_, ¿recuerdas? ¿O tengo que hacerte un croquis? –Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso.- Ya sé que crees que no eres como los demás… Como Peter… Pero… Eso lo piensas ahora. –Meneó su cabeza, apartando la mirada de él.- Pero luego te salen colmillos y garras… Y un montón de gritos, aullidos y carreras por todas partes. –Y, la última vez, _besos_. Pensó, pero decidió no ponerlo en palabras.- Y eso me estresa… -Scott asintió, con la cabeza gacha.- Resumiendo… Sigues encerrado.

.-Me has convencido… Ha sido suficiente. –Musitó, falsamente. Estaba seguro de que esta vez iba a ser diferente… No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo sentía. Sin embargo, decidió ceder ante la petición de Stiles. Después de todo, era a él a quién había intentado herir tantas veces.- Creo que ahora me controlo mejor… ¿Sabes? –Sonrió, animado.- Sobre todo desde que he vuelto con Allison. –Stiles hizo una mueca de asco, indicándole que no quería saber más destalles de su empalagosa relación con la Argent, y se acercó a su taquilla en el vestuario.- ¿Y esta vez hay algo mejor que aquellas esposas?

.-Si, mucho mejor. –Le lanzó una mirada de obviedad y se encogió de hombros.- Oye… ¿Has hablado con Cathy sobre eso extraño que os pasa…? –Scott se quedó callado, sin decir ni una palabra, y Stiles acabó por abrir la taquilla. En cuanto lo hijo, una larga, gruesa y potente cadena empezó a caer al suelo, haciendo el máximo ruido posible… Llamando la atención de todo el mundo, incluyendo al entrenador que se acercó para ver que ocurría.-

.-_Algo_ me dice que pregunte… -Bobby puso los ojos en blanco, sin apartar su atención de la cabeza que seguía cayendo debido a lo larga que era.- Pero también hay _algo_… Que me dice que mejor que no lo sepa… No vaya a ser que me inquiete más. –Stiles apretó la mandíbula y Scott quiso que la tierra se lo tragase de veras.- Así que… Yo… Prefiero no saberlo. –Alzó las manos en señal de paz y volteó para marcharse a toda prisa.-

.-Perfecto… Una sabia elección, entrenador. –Murmuró Stiles aunque Bobby ya se había marchado hacia varios segundos. Resopló.- Joder… -Se agachó a la vez que Scott para recoger la cadena y así meterla nuevamente en la taquilla.- Lo que te decía… Ese rollo de los gemelos, eso de que si te cortas tú el otro lo siente y _blah blah blah_, va más allá en vosotros... ¿No te parece un poco raro…? ¿No crees que deberíamos investigarlo un poco más? -El McCall ladeó su cabeza, no quería ni imaginarse que habría pensado el Stilinski para esa noche… hasta que, de repente, _lo sintió_. Alzó su mirada, buscándole entre los jugadores, pero era difícil averiguarlo… Había demasiada gente y las olores se confundían.- ¿Estás… bien…? –Preguntó, confundido.- ¿Qué pasa…?

.-Que ahora mismo hay otro… -Volvió su mirada a Stiles, con el ceño fruncido.- Otro hombre lobo.

* * *

><p>Kim estaba guardando sus cosas en la taquilla mientras tatareaba sonriente una de las canciones que había escuchado en su reproductor de camino al instituto. Aquella mañana se había levantado contenta, con energía… Se llevó una mano al pecho, palpando su pequeño nuevo talismán. Estaba segura de que tenía que ver con el regalo de Catherine, su colgante le daba buenas vibraciones… la protegía de las malas situaciones. Cogió los libros de aquella mañana y metió las cosas que no iba a necesitar al fondo.<p>

.-_Valentina_. –Su cuerpo se tensó de golpe, como si un gran calambre la hubiese atravesado de pies a cabeza. No se movió, se quedó con el brazo extendido al interior de la taquilla y con la mirada fija en el libro de historia, que era el que tenía justo delante. Quizás si hacía ver que no le había escuchado, se marcharía dejándola en paz. Respiró, aunque por un instante había contenido el aliento, y cerró la taquilla a toda prisa para echar a andar por el largo pasillo. A cualquier dirección, lejos de él.- ¡_Oh_, venga ya, Kim! –Escuchó como sus pasos se acercaban, por lo que aligeró los suyos, nerviosa. No quería ni cruzar la mirada con él. Sabía que imponía una gran influencia sobre ella y no quería verse atrapada de nuevo en ese círculo vicioso.- ¿Después de todo… no podemos ser amigos? –Los pasos se detuvieron, de golpe. Kim siguió andando, con el corazón desbocado, pero algo la obligó a voltear, con la cabeza baja.- Siento mucho todo lo que te hice… Pero, _Valentina_, ya es el pasado. ¿No crees…? –Sonaba falso, y Kim lo sabía, pero se acercó arrastrando los pies.-

.-¿Qué quieres, Jackson? –Preguntó, tratando de sonar todo lo hostil posible.- No voy a hacerte más favores… -Refunfuñó, entre dientes, con la mirada clavada en la fila de taquillas, no en él.- No estoy interesada en lo que puedas darme _a cambio_ de ellos. –Usó la mano que tenía libre para dirigirla a su pecho, sintiendo su nuevo talismán bajo el jersey. Tenía que aferrarse a aquello, tenía que tener más control sobre sí misma. No podía dejar que otros movieran los hilos de su vida.-

.-Que desconfiada te has vuelto, Kimmy. –Sonrió, con sarcasmo y ladeó la cabeza.- Recuerdo que tu pasatiempo era la fotografía, ¿cierto? Tenías un montón de esas cámaras por la habitación… -Espetó, como si fuera algo horroroso, sin embargo Kim abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que ese hubiese fijado en ese detalle. Poca gente lo hacía.- ¿Podrías prestarme una de más moderna, pero sencilla? Necesito una que pueda grabar con poca luz… Ya sabes, por la noche.

.-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Un video porno casero? –Intervino una tercera voz, sumándose a la conversación sin ser invitada. Jackson entrecerró los ojos, muy molesto, y dirigió su mirada hacia la intrusa.- ¿Y con quién? ¿Con Danny? Porque no creo que Lydia esté interesada ya en ti… Según he oído, sale con otro. –Eso no era del todo cierto, pero tuvo el efecto deseado. La expresión de Jackson se volvió más hosca y emitió un resoplido.-

.-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo, _Salem_? –Catherine se encogió de hombros, con expresión inocente.- No es para un video porno. –Espetó, cabreado y entrecerró los ojos.- Me sorprende que sepas que es. –Contratacó, con malicia, pero Cath ignoró por completo el tono con el que lo había dicho y mantuvo una expresión serena, como si nada hubiese pasado.- Solo le estaba pidiendo una cámara a Kim… Nada que ver contigo, ¿así que por qué no te pierdes, McCall?

.-¿Por qué no te pierdes **tú**, Jackson? –El capitán del equipo de lacrosse miró a la Harris con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Anonadado. ¿Kim acababa de rechistarle? ¿Acababa de expulsarle de la conversación? ¿Acababa de darle prioridad a alguien que no fuera él? Gruñó y se acercó un paso a ella, pero Kim no parecía muy intimidada por su expresión amenazante.- Hay un chico nuevo. –Dijo, por el contrario.- Siempre va con una cámara… Haciéndole fotos a escondidas a Allison. –Jackson arqueó una ceja, confundido, se había fijado en el nuevo alumno… ¿Pero eso de las fotos?- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él? –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente y volteó, dándole la espalda, colgándose del brazo de Catherine.- ¡_CatCat_! ¿A que no sabes que me ha pasado esta mañana?

* * *

><p>Scott observó aquellos ojos iluminarse con color dorado, el mismo que ahora reinaba en los suyos propios. Los de un beta, los de un hombre lobo. No podía creérselo… Stiles había tenido la gran idea de hacerle hacer de portero, así cuando los jugadores se acercasen para marcar Scott podría olerlos e identificar al jugador portador de licantropía… Y ya lo había hecho. Se arrepentía de ello.<p>

_Isaac Lahey_. Él era el hombre lobo que había detectado en el vestuario. No era suficientemente malo que hubiese otro adolescente como él transformado… Sino que, para acabar de rizar el rizo, se trataba del chico que le gustaba a su gemela. _No era tonto_. Los había visto en más de una ocasión y, muchas otras veces, había olido lo que Isaac sentía por su hermana. Por eso, al saber que se trataba de él… Se quedó sin aliento. Sin fuerzas.

.-No me delates… -Scott lo miró sin entender, totalmente aturdido. No se dio cuenta de que Isaac señalaba con su cabeza en una dirección hasta segundos después, giró su mirada hacia allí y vio, a lo lejos, a la policía llegar. Eran tres agentes, uno de los cuales era John Stilinski. Se acercaban por el campo y Bobby, el entrenador, ya había salido para recibirles y ver que pasaba.- Por favor te lo pido… -Al principio pensó que estaba hablando de la policía, pero entonces Isaac acabó por aclararlo.- Por favor, no se lo digas a Cathy.

El padre de Stiles fue el que se acercó a dónde ellos se encontraban, Scott e Isaac ya se habían alzado del suelo para entonces, y le pidió al Lahey si podía _acompañarlo_ un momento para _hablar_ de un asunto. En privado. Scott se retiró unos pasos, por instinto, aunque tanto Isaac como John se dirigieron a la otra punta del campo, dónde no había nadie más que ellos. Stiles se acercó a dónde él se encontraba y le dio una palmada en la espalda, por la expresión que traída estaba seguro de que se había imaginado _quién_ era el hombre lobo.

.-Su padre está muerto. –Susurró Scott, que había estado escuchando en todo momento, usando su oído sobrenatural para ello.- Dicen que… Ha sido asesinado. –dijo, sorprendido. Stiles se mordió el labio inferior y meneó la cabeza, colocando los brazos en jarras.-

.-¿Pero dicen si sospechan de él…? –Scott le miró, atónico. ¿Veía a Isaac capaz de matar a alguien…? ¿A alguien como su propio padre…? Stiles le devolvió la mirada, muy serio, manteniéndose neutral.- ¿Dicen si creen que es él quién lo mató, Scott? –Siguió insistiendo y su amigo se encogió de hombros, no lo parecía… Pero tampoco habían acabado de hablar. Además, Isaac se mantenía en silencio, escuchando todo sin decir ni una palabra.- Porque si lo sospechan… Podrían retenerlo en una celda unas veinticuatro horas. –Tragó saliva, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Y eso incluye _toda_ la noche. Durante la luna llena. –Ladeó su cabeza, haciendo una mueca.- Esas celdas son buenas reteniendo gente… ¿Pero a los hombres lobo? Puede que no los retenga. –Scott asintió, muy despacio.-

.-¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que no tengo necesidad ni de mutilar ni matar? –Stiles asintió, un poco sorprendido de que volviese a sacar ese tema.- Bien… Pues él **sí**. –El Stilinski notó un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba abajo, alarmándolo.- No se lo diremos a Catherine, ¿de acuerdo? –Le miró, muy fríamente.- Prométemelo. –Apretó los puños, con fuerza.- Cuando me transformé por primera vez…

.-Fuiste a por Allison. –Acabó la frase su amigo, que sabía muy bien a qué punto se estaba dirigiendo.- Lo sé. –Siguió, con voz apagada, admitiendo lo que no quería poner en palabras.- Isaac podría ir a por Cathy… -Susurró, sintiendo un peso en el pecho. No solo tenía ahora que preocuparse de Scott… Y de Lydia, quién podía o no transformarse en loba esa noche. Sino que ahora, además, se añadía Isaac en ese cupo.- Más vale que esa celda lo retenga.

* * *

><p>Tras ducharse y cambiarse, Stiles y Scott se dirigieron a clase de química, impartida por el <em>simpático<em> Adrian Harris. Ambos se sentaron juntos para seguir discutiendo lo ocurrido en el campo de lacrosse… Por suerte, Catherine se sentaba bien lejos, junto a Kim, y parecía suficientemente concentrada en la clase como para no prestarles atención. Scott había llegado rápidamente a la conclusión de que quién debía de haber mordido a Isaac era Derek, el nuevo Alpha. No podía haber sido nadie más.

.-Peter dijo que el mordisco o te convertía… -Susurró Stiles, recordando la conversación con el Hale.- O te mataba. –Tragó saliva. Había estado apunto de morderle a él también… Tan solo de recordarlo, sus sensaciones se contradecían. Se sentía aliviado… Pero decepcionado a la vez.- Tal vez los adolescentes sobreviven mejor al mordisco… -Supuso, encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿No…?

.-¿Puede retener la policía a un adolescente…? –Preguntó Scott, ignorando lo que Stiles acababa de deducir con acierto.- ¿Pueden llevarse a Isaac así como así?

.-Sí si creen que lo hizo y tienen a un testigo… -Murmuró, contestándole, y reflexionando sobre ello. Abrió los ojos cuando una idea le cruzó la mente.- ¡Un testigo! ¡Eso es! Jackson es vecino de Isaac. –Volteó, mirando hacia atrás, donde usualmente se sentaba el Whittemore con los de su grupo. Pero solo dio con la mirada confundida de Danny.- ¡Eh, Danny… _ssshttt_…! –El chico suspiró y dirigió una mirada cansada a dónde se encontraba Stiles.- ¿Dónde está Jackson?

.-En la oficina del director… -contestó, con pesadez.- Junto a tu padre… Le han llamado para testificar. –Se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, sin curiosidad por lo ocurrido.- Al parecer sabía algo sobre Isaac y su padre… -Stiles y Scott se miraron a la vez, alarmados. Ahí tenía la policía a su testigo.-

* * *

><p>Catherine había salido tras de John en cuanto se había enterado. Por suerte o desgracia, las noticias corrían rápido por el instituto… Además, Kim se había enterado pronto por su padre, quién había sido informado previamente por el clausuro de profesores. El sheriff suspiró y mientras sus agentes se encargaban de meter al sospechoso en el coche de policía, algo no muy complicado pues Isaac no ofrecían resistencia alguna, volteó para mirar a Catherine, que negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.<p>

.-Se han equivocado. –Repitió, por tercera vez desde que lo había encontrado saliendo del despacho del nuevo director del colegio. Gerard Argent.- ¡Isaac no podría hacer algo así…! –John suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.- Ya sé que suena _típico_ y es un _maldito cliché_ pero… Sé que no lo ha hecho, estoy segura. –John posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica y apretó, en un gesto de apoyo.-

.-Lo siento, Cathy. –Fue lo único que murmuró. La soltó y volteó para marcharse tras sus agentes, que le esperaban junto al coche. Catherine sintió su corazón desbocarse de rabia. ¿Cómo podían acusarle de haber hecho algo así? Decidió ir tras él, debía de convencerle de que lo dejaran estar… Debía de abrirle los ojos. Mostrarles la verdad. Quiso avanzar, pero entonces unos brazos la retuvieron, parándola en seco.-

.-Déjalo ir, Cath. –Sintió que, por un segundo, perdía las fuerzas y se quedó quieta en sus brazos, sin moverse ni un milímetro, se limitaba a respirar entrecortadamente. Stiles aflojó el agarre cuando supo que no iba a marcharse y lentamente se separó de ella, con cautela.- Si es un malentendido… Todo se arreglará, mi padre no dejaría que nadie inocente fuese juzgado de mala manera… -Intentó tranquilizarla y Catherine volteó para mirarle, con ojos tristes pero apagados. Se acercó a él, de repente, y se pegó a su pecho.-

.-¿Y qué pasa si es culpable…? –Murmuró, con un hilo de voz. Stiles no dijo nada, se limitó a envolverla en sus brazos de nuevo, apretándola contra él.- Le dije que debía de hacer algo con su padre… Que no podía seguir así… Estaba enfadada, no sabía lo que decía. –Se acurrucó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Kim me advirtió de que lo que había dicho estuvo mal… Pero no la escuché, no le pedí disculpas… -Abrió sus ojos, no queriendo pensar más en esa escena que no dejaba de venirle a la cabeza. Ese recuerdo, que parecía más lejano que nunca.- No debí de haberle dicho esas cosas…

.-Sea lo sea lo que le dijeses… -Susurró y dio un respingo cuando los brazos de la castaña le rodearon el cuello, abrazándolo con más fuerza, pegando su cuerpo más al suyo. Le hizo recordar, por un segundo, la anterior noche de luna llena. Cuando lo había llevado al vestuario… Y había intentado besarle… Él se había apartado, nervioso. Otra situación que le producía sentimientos contrariados.- No fue tu culpa, Cath. –Al notar que se había incomodado, Cathy bajó sus manos, posándolas sobre el pecho del chico. Y asintió con la cabeza y la mirada gacha.- Y ahora… Tengo que cumplir un castigo. –Puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de ella con un suspiro.- Harris cree que no debería de hablar tanto con Scott durante la clase. –Se encogió de hombros, como sino entendiera para nada sus razones.- Nos vemos después, ¿de acuerdo? –Cath volvió a asentir, muy lentamente.- No hagas ninguna tontería hasta entonces.

* * *

><p>Scott había salido en cuanto se había enterado de la noticia, pero ya era tarde. El coche de policía se iba… Y ya solo podía ver a Isaac alejarse, le miraba a través del cristal trasero, con ojos tranquilos –como si fuese lo que quería en realidad. Scott había esperado poder hablar con el sheriff y explicarle alguna mentira que le permitiese hablar con el Lahey… Pero no había podido ser así. Suspiró y se dispuso a volver a clase… Pero entonces Derek aparcó justo delante de sus narices.<p>

.-Sube. –Le dijo, desde dentro, tras haber bajado la ventanilla del copiloto.-

.-¡Venga ya! –Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.- ¡_Tú_ has iniciado esto, así que _tú _lo solventas! –Derek le miró molesto desde el interior del coche, pero Scott no se dejó intimidar en ningún momento. Estaba enfadado con él por haber convertido a Isaac.- No, mejor, vamos a hacer esto… -Se descruzó de brazos y bajó las escaleras para acercarse un poco más al coche, pero aún sin intención de meterse dentro.- Llamaré a un abogado… Porque un abogado tiene la capacidad de dejarlo en libertad antes de que salga la luna llena… Y entonces…

.-No es tan fácil, Scott. –Le interrumpió, con tono serio y mirada dura.- Van a registrar la casa, la de los Lahey. –Scott le miró confundido y arqueó una ceja sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.- Da igual lo que le contara a la policía… -Sus ojos se oscurecieron, parecían más profundos y feroces.- Lo que hay en la casa… Es peor. –Chasqueó la lengua.- Mucho peor. –Se adelantó para abrir la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, con cuidado. Scott asintió esta vez y se metió dentro, sin hacer más preguntas y sin volver a quejarse al respecto.-

Los dos lobos se dirigieron a casa de los Lahey, con intención de averiguar más acerca del padre y el hijo. Derek había hecho sus propias investigaciones pero quería convertirlas con el beta, pues de seguro que le aclararían varios puntos. La noche cayó pronto en Beacon Hills y para cuando entraron por la puerta, ya todo estaba muy oscuro.

.-Si Isaac no lo ha matado… -murmuró Scott, avanzando por el pasillo. Encendió la linterna que Derek le había dado al salir del coche, usándola para iluminar el camino. Encender las luces de la casa no era una buena idea, pues querían pasar desapercibidos.- ¿Entonces quién lo ha hecho…? ¿Quién ha ido a por su padre?

.-Aún no lo sé… -Respondió Derek en un susurro, siguiéndole de cerca.-

.-¿Y cómo sabes que no está mintiendo? –Espetó, enfadado, siguiendo caminando. Él también creía que Isaac no lo había hecho… Pero aún estaba molesto con Derek por haberlo mordido y no podía evitar rechistarle a la primera de cambio. El Hale suspiró al escucharle.-

.-Por mis sentidos… -Le explicó.- Es una combinación de ellos. –Scott se detuvo para mirarle, con una ceja arqueada.- No solo por tu sentido del olfato. –El McCall se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al escucharlo. Obviamente se estaba refiriendo al entrenamiento y cómo había descubierto que se trataba de Isaac… La mirada de Derek acabó por confirmárselo.- Lo has hecho muy mal. –Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y siguió caminando, adelantándose para abrir la puerta del sótano.- ¿Pero… quieres aprender? –señaló las escaleras que daban a la parte más baja de la casa.- Pues empieza ahora. –Scott no se movió, siguió dónde se encontraba, desconfiado.- Ahí abajo hay el móvil.

.-¿Y que se supone que tengo que buscar…? –Refunfuñó, poniéndose en marcha. Empezó a bajar los peldaños de la escalera. Derek se había quedado con su linterna para obligarle a usar sus sentidos, por lo que iba a tientas, vigilando de no tropezarse y caer escaleras abajo.-

.-Fíate de tu intuición, Scott. –Le dijo, entre las sombras, pues había bajado también y se camuflaba en la oscuridad para no distraerle.- Aquí ha ocurrido la clase de sucesos que te dejan traumatizado… -Scott, que ya se había puesto a observar el lugar con detenimiento, se percató de que había unas señales en el suelo… Se agachó, para estudiarlas mejor y vio que se trataban, en realidad, de arañazos. Lo comprobó con su propia mano. _Eran de un humano_. Probablemente de Isaac… Tragó saliva, con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez y angustia, dando con la dirección en la que iban las marcas. El congelador, uno de muy grande y viejo que tenía un candado para cerrar bien la tapa. Scott se alzó y fue hasta esa dirección, en silencio.- Ábrelo. –le ordenó Derek, apareciendo a su lado de repente, enfocando con la linterna el interior del congelador.-

Estaba lleno de arañazos, muchos de ellos con sangre y restos de uñas.

* * *

><p>Stiles salió a toda prisa del aula dónde Adrian Harris le había tenido encerrado por más de dos largas y tormentosas horas. Agarró su teléfono mientras caminaba a toda prisa y buscó el número de la Argent, Allison contestó, por suerte, al segundo tono. Stiles no se podía creer lo aliviado que estaba de escuchar la voz de alguien que no fuera el profesor de química, incluso si era Allison.<p>

.-Hola. –Dijo él mientras andaba por el pasillo de las taquillas, en dirección a la salida del instituto.- Harris acaba de soltarme de mi castigo… -Resopló, agobiado a más no poder.- Encima se había quedado con mi maldito teléfono otra vez… -Serró los dientes, enfadado. Aquel hombre le tenía manía de verdad… Y aun no entendía muy bien porque. Empujó la puerta para salir al exterior.-

.-_Vale._ –Respondió Allison al otro lado del auricular.- _Tenemos que actuar ahora…_ -Suspiró y empezó a andar por su habitación, nerviosa.- _No dejan de preguntarme por Lydia…_ -Stiles se paró en seco al salir, escuchando el nombre de la pelirroja. No podía imaginarse a los cazadores yendo a por ella… Cazándola, matándola. Sintió un escalofrío.- _En como la mordió Peter y luego… Ugh. Enviaron a ese hombre._ –Roló sus ojos y suspiró.- _Iba vestido de uniforme… Como si fuera un policía, pero no lo era._

.-Lo enviaran a comisaria. –Interrumpió Stiles, echando a andar de nuevo. Tenía sentido si se habían enterado de que Derek había mordido a alguien para que formara parte de su manada.- Lo enviaran a por Isaac.

.-_Si… Bueno…_ -Allison arrugó la nariz por haber sido cortada así de repente, pero no se lo tuvo en cuenta.- _Llevaba una caja… Con algo dentro… Como…_ -Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando recordarlo con claridad.- _Como una rama o algo así. _–Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba segura de que había visto esa planta en otro sitio… Sus ojos resiguieron la habitación, nerviosa, hasta que dio, por fin, con un viejo libro que tenía sobre el escritorio.- _Espera, creo que lo he visto en este libro. _–Lo abrió con rapidez, pasando las páginas a toda prisa.- _Te mando una foto. _–Stiles sintió su móvil vibrar cerca de su oreja, lo apartó y miró la pantalla.- _¿Te ha llegado…?_

.-Sí… -Tragó saliva.- Es matalobos… **Acónito**. –Cerró los ojos, con dolor. Las cosas aún se complicaban más.- Van a matar a Isaac. –Colgó, tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes… Quizás podía llegar a comisaría el primero y avisar al lobo, sacarlo de allí como fuera. Meneó la cabeza. Esa sería una mala idea… Estaban en plena luna llena e Isaac le mataría en cuanto lo viese. Tenía que ocurrírsele otro plan… Se mordió el labio y cogió las llaves del coche de su mochila.-

Al acercarse más al jeep se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba medio abierta, alguien debía de haberla forzado… Redujo el paso, con cautela por si quién quiera que hubiese intentado robarle, siguiese ahí dentro. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta de golpe, queriendo sorprender al ladrón. Dio un bote hacia atrás cuando vio a alguien moverse en los asientos traseros, estaba tan oscuro que le costó darse cuenta de que conocía a esa persona.

.-¡Cathy! ¡Casi me da un infarto! –Espetó, llevándose una mano al corazón, que no dejaba de latirle con fuerza.- ¿En que estabas pensando…? –La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, poniendo cara de inocente, de no saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

.-He pensado… -Susurró, asomando su cabeza por el asiento del piloto.- Que tú debes de tener tus influencias en comisaría… -Stiles se sentó, haciendo ver que no la escuchaba y que estaba concentrado en encender el motor del jeep.- Y que quizás puedas conseguir que entre a ver a Isaac unos minutos. –Había estado apunto de ponerse en marcha, pero se detuvo, en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien…?- Solo unos minutos… _Por favor_. –Dijo, suplicante.- Necesito hablar con él y aclarar las cosas…

.-No puede ser. –Contestó, de manera tajante para dar por finalizada la conversación y finalmente encendió el motor.- Tengo cosas que hacer, Cathy… Te llevaré a casa. –La castaña se encogió más en su asiento y miró al frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Stiles quería decirle algo más, un mensaje que la hiciera olvidar su culpabilidad… Pero solo pudo quedarse callado mientras conducía en dirección a la casa de los McCall.-

* * *

><p>Scott tenía los ojos puestos en el congelador, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo… Lo que Isaac había tenido que soportar durante todos estos años. ¿Por qué no había acudido a nadie en busca de ayuda? ¿Por qué no se lo había contado a la policía? Ellos habrían podido poner fin a todo esto… O al menos seguro que la situación no empeoraba. Scott se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, tratando de recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal.<p>

.-Por este motivo… -Murmuró y sintió que toda su rabia estallaba dentro de él, volteó para mirar a Derek, furioso.- ¡Por este motivo te dijo que sí! –Gritó, incorporándose de nuevo.- ¡Solo quería tener poder para liberarse de todo esto! –Se le escapó un gemido de horror. Scott odiaba a su padre, pero no podía imaginarse a Rafael haciendo esa clase de torturas… Eso era dar un paso más allá. Meneó la cabeza, intentando poner sus ideas en orden.- Si te ayudamos… -Susurró, clavando su mirada firme y seria en el Hale.- Tendrás que dejarlo, no puedes ir por ahí convirtiendo gente en hombres lobo.

.-Lo hago porque lo desean, Scott. –Respondió, tajante, y arqueó una ceja.- Le hablé de los Argent, de los cazadores, de la luna llena… De todo, le informé de cada detalle. –Le explicó, esta vez con más calma.- Y, aun así, me lo rogó. –Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.-

.-Entonces es un idiota. –Chasqueó la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si él hubiese tenido la oportunidad de escoger… De seguro que no hubiese acabado como ahora, envuelto en millones de problemas.-

.-El idiota eres tú, que sales con la hija de los Argent. –Arqueó una ceja cuando Scott le miró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- Si, conozco tu secreto, Scott… -Suspiró, cansado.- Y si yo lo sé… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán ellos en saberlo? –Meneó la cabeza con los ojos entornados.- Tú haces todas estupideces por Allison, ¿cierto?, no puedes culpar a Isaac por hacer lo mismo. No sois tan diferentes. –El McCall tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que Derek intentaba transmitirle. Cuanto lo entendió, sintió que otro tipo de rabia se apoderaba de él.-

.-¿Dices que todo esto tiene _algo_ que ver con Catherine? –Protestó, haciendo una mueca.- Mi hermana debe de quedarse al margen de todo esto. –Dijo entre dientes y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, enfadado.-

.-Scott. –Le cortó con un tono serio.- Catherine estuvo metida en todo esto desde el mismo día en que te mordieron. –Resopló y se echó hacia delante.- Si tú te empeñas en ignorarlo o en hacer ver que no es cierto, es tu problema… Pero sabes muy bien que no me equivoco. –Scott sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Derek parecía saber muy bien todos y cada uno de sus secretos… Era raro y… Le daba repelús. ¿Lo habría estado espiando… A él y a Cathy…? ¿Sabía acaso algo de ese extraño vínculo que los gemelos estaban desarrollando?- Ya has visto lo que le pasa a un omega. –Scott gimió, horrorizado, recordando por un segundo al lobo seccionado por la mitad.- Conmigo aprenderás a usar todos tus sentidos… Conmigo aprenderás a controlarlos. –Se acercó a él y tomó su mano, para alzarla por encima de su cabeza y mostrársela. Scott había dejado salir sus garras, sus dedos se retorcían preparados para el ataque.- Incluso con luna llena podrías controlarlo. –Le soltó bruscamente, cerró el congelador que seguía abierto y se dio media vuelta, hacia las escaleras, con intención de marcharse.-

.-Espera. –Le detuvo antes de que se fuera por completo.- No pertenezco a tu manada. –Dijo firmemente y muy seguro de ello. Derek nunca llegaría a convencerlo.- Pero quiero salvarlo… A Isaac. Él también es mi responsabilidad. –Sobre todo si Catherine se había visto involucrada, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciese daño a su gemela. Derek volteó para mirarle una vez más, desconfiado, sin creer que fuese a ayudarle. Scott tragó saliva, nervioso.- Sé que Isaac es inocente. –Dijo con sinceridad, creyéndose cada una de sus palabras.-

* * *

><p>Cathy no había vuelto a hablar desde que había encendido el motor y se habían puesto en marcha, seguía resguardada en el asiento copiloto, con la vista clavada en la ventanilla, distraída, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Stiles suspiró, concentrándose en la carretera. Quería contárselo todo… Que lo entendiese, que no creyese que él no quería ayudarla… Pero Scott le mataría si llegase a saber que le había contado el secreto de Isaac. Si Catherine lo llegaba a saber… De seguro que seguiría insistiendo en verle. Metiéndose de lleno en el peligro. Stiles la conocía muy bien, a pesar de los años de ausencia, seguro que ese aspecto de ella no habría cambiado en absoluto.<p>

Su móvil empezó a sonar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Resopló y aparcó el jeep a un lado de la carretera para poder contestar a la llamada, pues seguro que era importante. Catherine ni le miró, seguía con los ojos clavados en la ventana, ausente. Stiles miró la pantalla de su teléfono, se trataba de Allison, y descolgó.

.-¿Lo has ralentizado…? –Preguntó, en un susurro, esperanzado de que Cath no le estuviese prestando atención o no sintiese curiosidad para saber que estaba ocurriendo. Recibió una respuesta de confirmación por parte de la Argent, Stiles no preguntó _cómo_ lo había hecho… Pues no quería ni saberlo, vivía feliz en la ignorancia.- Yo… Estoy con Cathy, la llevo a su casa. Después de eso… Uh… -Catherine había volteado para mirarle con curiosidad. Tenía que ser cauteloso en sus palabras sino quería que ella le descubriera.- Iré _allí_. –Colgó de inmediato, a sabiendas que no podría controlar por más tiempo la conversación si seguía hablando.- Era… Mi padre. –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente, y llevó una mano a las llaves para volver a encender el motor. Catherine seguía mirándole, aunque había cambiado de expresión.- ¿Q-Qué? –Preguntó, confundido.-

.-Derek. –Stiles arqueó una ceja, sin entender a qué santos nombraba al Hale. Quiso preguntarle, pero entonces Cathy alzó uno de sus dedos, señalando en dirección a la ventanilla. El Stilinski volteó, esperando no encontrar más que la carretera, pero en cuanto miró en esa dirección, vio el rostro de Derek pegado a su ventanilla, con su habitual expresión de mal humor.-

.-¡_Aaah_! –Dio un bote en el asiento, echándose hacia atrás.- ¡Derek Hale! –Por un segundo tuvo la necesidad de encender el motor y salir corriendo como alma perseguida por diablo, pero por suerte logró tranquilizarse antes de darse a la fuga.- _Joder_, menudo susto… ¿No puedes aparecer de otro modo? –Protestó y escuchó a Catherine reírse de él, se lo había pasado en grande formando parte de ese susto. Stiles refunfuñó un poco más y, sorprendido y un poco en shock, vio por el retrovisor como Derek esbozaba una sonrisa divertida. Casi le da un infarto al ver aquello. ¿Derek podía… _divertirse_? Si era así, le fastidiaba que fuese a su costa. El Hale acabó de sentarse en los asientos traseros, como pedro por su coche.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Derek? –Preguntó, entre dientes.- Tengo que llevar a Cathy a su casa, no puedo estar por ti ahora.

.-Catherine no va a irse a casa, Stiles. –Contestó, secamente, y la McCall volteó para mirarle a los ojos. Derek clavó los suyos en ella. Querían decirle tantas cosas… Pero el lobo no abrió la boca, al menos no para preguntarle nada.- Vamos, los tres, a comisaría. –Stiles estuvo apunto de protestar, pero Derek abrió su boca para mostrar los colmillos a tiempo que espetaba una orden clara y directa.- _Ahora_.

Stiles puso en marcha el jeep, a regañadientes, y tuvo que dar un giro brusco al volante para ponerse en la dirección correcta. No le gustaba que Derek le diese órdenes… Pero ya que el alfa podía abrirle la garganta, decidió, en silencio, obedecer como si estuviese de acuerdo. Sabía que si se dirigían a comisaría era por un motivo muy particular: Isaac. Y Catherine también lo había deducido con rapidez, pues ahora sus ojos parecían ansiosos, expectante por ver el edificio aparecer delante de sus narices.

* * *

><p>La comisaría apareció frente a ellos tras cinco minutos en la carretera, Stiles aparcó su coche cerca de la entrada para poder ver, desde esa posición, el interior del edificio a través de las ventanas. Beacon Hills no era un pueblo muy rico… Por lo que el presupuesto de la policía era muy limitado. Solo habría una agente despachando en la recepción, tras el mostrador; seguramente el resto ya se habrían ido a casa o a patrullar.<p>

.-Atiende… -Murmuró Stiles, meneando su cabeza en dirección a la ventana.- Las llaves de las celdas están en la oficina de mi padre… -Cathy se irguió en su asiento, como si estuviese preparada para echar a correr. Derek, que se encontraba detrás, ni siquiera parecía estar haciéndole caso.- Están en una caja con contraseña… -Decidió seguir, a pesar de que no tenía demasiada atención.- Pero antes hay que pasar por recepción… -Señaló a la agente que se veía desde allí, en la ventana.-

.-Voy a distraerla. –Respondió tajante Derek, moviendo una mano hacia la puerta del coche para abrirla. Stiles volteó en su asiento y lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse.-

.-No, no, no, no. –Balbuceó, nervioso.- _Tú_ no puedes entrar. –Derek arrugó el entrecejo, miró a Stiles y luego su brazo, que seguía aferrado a la manga de su chaqueta. El Stilinski tragó saliva y alzó las manos en señal de paz.- Ya te estoy soltando…

.-Me exculparon. –Rectificó Derek, arqueando una ceja.- Kate es la culpable, no _yo_.

.-Pero para ellos eres sospechoso… -Siguió quejándose mientras bajaba los brazos. Miró a su amiga en busca de apoyo.- ¿Verdad? Tú también lo crees, ¿no, Cathy? –Pero ella no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto, sino que tenía la mirada ansiosa. Necesitaba salir del coche de una vez por todas.- Está bien… ¿Y _cómo_ piensas distraerla, _don inocente_? ¿Le darás un puñetazo y ya está? ¿Saldrás corriendo entonces a coger las llaves?

.-No. –Espetó, molesto, con una voz que indicaba que ya empezaba a cabrearle.- Entraré, hablaré con ella para distraerla y _tú _cogerás las llaves. –Rectificó su plan y Stiles estuvo a punto de echar una carcajada, pero entonces Cathy volteó sobre su asiento para mirar al Hale. Confusa de que no la hubiese incluído. Derek la miró, en silencio, como si tratase de evaluar algo. Tras unos segundos, volvió su mirada al Stilinski.- Y Catherine se viene conmigo. –Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado, y estuvo a punto de rechistar pero entonces Derek siguió hablándole, cortándole.- Consigue esas llaves, Stiles, o te pegaré a ti el puñetazo.

Derek entró en comisaria, seguido de Catherine que había accedido de inmediato a formar parte del plan. Ella solo tenía, de momento, que escuchar y no abrir la boca para nada. Derek, con sus grandes _dotes de sociabilidad_, haría el trabajo. Stiles había entrado también al mismo tiempo, solo que se mantenía acuclillado, oculto tras una maceta, esperando el momento oportuno para salir corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre. Sabía la contraseña de sobras, era la misma que su padre utilizada para todo: la fecha de la boda de él y su madre.

.-Buenas noches… -La agente estaba de espaldas a ellos, revisando un formulario sin prestarle demasiada atención. Era probable que ni siquiera les hubiese mirando a la cara.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle…? –Volteó, entonces, se dio de pleno con la expresión neutral de Derek, que se mantenía apoyado sobre el mostrador.- Anda… -Cathy estaba tras de él, en silencio sepulcral, como si realmente no estuviera allí. La policía ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada.- Hola. –Sonrió, coqueta, y Stiles, desde su posición, puso los ojos en blanco cuando Derek le devolvió el gesto.-

.-_Eeh_… -Derek murmuró, sin dejar de mirarla.- Quisiera preguntarle… _Uuh_… -Se echó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Perdone…, es que me he quedado boquiabierto. –La policía le miró con confusión y un tanto de impaciencia.- No esperaba encontrar a alguien como…

.-¿Cómo yo? –Preguntó, con un tono molesto, la policía. Era de color y seguramente habría deducido que Derek se estaría refiriendo al color de su piel. Obviamente, aquello la ofendía.-

.-Bueno… -Derek suspiró, con una expresión serena, hasta se podría decir que amable. Stiles avanzó con rapidez ahora que la policía estaba distraída fulminando al Hale con la mirada.- Iba a decir _algo_ como… _Alguien tan increíblemente hermosa_… -Se encogió de hombros, retirándose del mostrador.- Pero sí, creo que eso es lo mismo.

Stiles entró rápidamente al despacho de su padre y se dirigió hacia la caja de seguridad, dando gracias a dios que no le hubiese tocado estar en la posición de Catherine. Él no hubiese aguantado allí sin poder reírse o poner los ojos en blanco… Aún no podía creerse que esa _sutil_ distracción estuviese funcionando con la agente. Chasqueó la lengua e insertó la clave numérica, pero la máquina no hizo ningún sonido… _Nada de nada_. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que alguien la había petado y estaba ya abierta… Y **vacía**.

.-No… -Alarmado salió corriendo, usando la otra puerta del despacho para acceder al pasillo que se dirigía directamente hacia las celdas. Era una suerte que se conociera tan bien la comisaría, era como su segunda casa. Corrió, desesperado por llegar antes que el cazador. Dobló una esquina y… Chocó contra un hombre.- _Oh_… Yo… Dios… -Había otro agente. Uno con el que no había contado… ¿Lo habría dejado su padre para vigilar las celdas? Se mordió el labio inferior, iba a meterse en un buen lío.- Solo busco a… -Intentó pensar en una excusa, desviando la mirada de él… Entonces, de repente, vio que aquel hombre sujetaba una jeringuilla en la mano. Además, de una de sus piernas sobresalía una flecha cortada. Casi se desmayó de la impresión al ver tal herida.- No, no, no, ¡_joder_! –Volteó para salir corriendo y huir del cazador, pero éste le cogió por la espalda, reteniéndolo.-

El cazador le tapó la boca y lo arrastró por el pasillo a la fuerza, guiándolo hacia las celdas. Era una "_suerte_" que los dos se dirigiesen hacia el mismo lugar, a encontrar a la misma _persona_ –o, en este caso, _hombre lobo_. El hombre tenía mucha fuerza bruta, por lo que Stiles no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escabullirse de esa situación. No podía gritar y advertir a Derek para que viniese a ayudarle… Había sido muy estúpido por su parte salir corriendo, creyéndose un héroe en rescate de Isaac.

_Él no era un héroe._

* * *

><p>Llegaron hasta la sala de las celdas y ambos comprobaron, al instante, como la que pertenecía al Lahey tenía la puerta abierta, forzada desde dentro. Había logrado escapar. El corazón de Stiles dio un brinco de terror. Era luna llena, Isaac estaría descontrolado, influido por la luna. Sediento de sangre y muerto. Stiles intentó buscarle por la habitación, pero entonces alguien le quitó de encima al cazador. No dudó ni un instante, se tiró al suelo y se arrastró hasta que chocó contra una pared.<p>

Isaac gruñía mirando al hombre y éste apuntaba la jeringuilla, seguramente llena de acónito, en su dirección. Cuando intentó pincharle, el lobo le agarró con fuerza del brazo y empezó a retorcérselo hasta que se echó un _crack_, que inundó toda la sala como un sonido seco. Stiles casi vomitó al darse cuenta de que le había roto los huesos. El cazador gritaba de dolor, soltando la jeringuilla que cayó al suelo sin romperse, y salió disparado hasta empotrarse contra una pared cuando Isaac lo empujó con fuerza.

Entonces el lobo volteó, buscando a la otra persona. Al que quedaba en esa sala. _Stiles Stilinski_. Stiles estaba contra la pared, mirándole con terror. Podía oler su angustia, su miedo… Sonrió para sí mismo, cerrando el puño, y con otro gruñido avanzó hacia él desplegando ahora las garras.

Stiles veía avanzarlo en su dirección, y por la expresión que llevaba en el rostro estaba seguro de que no era para preguntarle si se encontraba bien y ayudar a levantarse. Tragó saliva, casi que estaba más seguro con el cazador que con él… Quiso moverse, salir corriendo, gritar ahora que nadie se lo impedía… Pero… no podía moverse. Estaba aterrorizado. Paralizado de miedo.

.-¡_Isaac_! –Una voz resonó, captando la atención de los dos chicos. El Lahey alzó su cabeza, aunque seguía encarado de cara a Stiles, con las garras en su dirección. Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y el terror aumentó al ver a Catherine en el marco de la puerta. Solo que, esa vez, el aumento de miedo y angustia le hizo reaccionar. No podía dejar que ella saliese herida. Se echó hacia delante, con la intención de parar a Isaac agarrándolo con fuerza, pero alguien se le adelanto.- ¡Isaac _para_! –Cathy había salido corriendo antes si quiera que él se moviera, chocó contra la espalda del lobo y sus brazos rodearon con fuerza la cintura del lobo.- Para, para, _por favor_, para. –Suplicó, aferrándose a él, como si su humana fuerza fuese suficiente para detenerle.-

Stiles sintió que su corazón se paraba, no literalmente, y, por unos segundos, fue incapaz de respirar. Isaac no se movía, estaba quieto, observando a la nada. Catherine seguía rodeándolo, suplicándole que no siguiera con todo aquello.

Y, entonces, _ocurrió_. Los rasgos del Lahey cambiaron, volviéndose más humanos. El color azul substituyó el dorado en su mirada. Las garras y los colmillos desaparecieron, substituyéndose por unas uñas y una dentadura perfectos. Isaac movió su mano, despacio, con cautela, y la posó sobre las de la castaña. Las manos de Catherine temblaban, de terror seguramente… Y de inmediato se sintió mal consigo mismo. _La había asustado_.

.-Cathy… -Con cuidado, soltó las manos de ella, envolviéndolas con las suyas con cautela, sin querer asustarla más. Volteó para mirarla a la cara. Catherine respiraba agitada y ni siquiera le miraba, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, agrandados.- Cathy, lo siento… -La soltó y usó sus brazos ahora libres para rodearla en un abrazo, la apretó contra él, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre su pecho.- Lo siento… -Susurró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No había querido que ella viese en lo que se había convertido. Había querido que las cosas sucedieran de otro modo. Pero, en verdad, nada sucedía como uno quería.- Yo no… Yo no lo hice… Yo… -Se calló cuando Cathy alzó sus manos, rodeándolo también, devolviéndole el abrazo. Aquel gesto lo calmó.-

Derek llegó a los pocos segundos, había tenido que dejar inconsciente a la agente para poder acudir. Pero había llegado tarde, ya no requerían de su ayuda… Se acercó a Catherine para pisar la jeringuilla, destruyéndola, pues se encontraba cerca de los pies de la McCall.

Stiles había apartado la mirada y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, tensando los músculos de su cara.

.-Deberíamos irnos. –Derek le dio unos golpecitos a Isaac en la espalda y éste soltó a la castaña, aunque deslizó su mano hasta coger la de ella, pretendiendo que la calma que ella le daba siguiese intacta. Esa calma le ayudaba a controlarse, a no transformarse.- Antes de que llegue la policía. –Dirigió una mirada rápida a Stiles, que seguía en la misma posición, sin intención de moverse.- Vamos. –Volteó sus ojos hacia Catherine, que le sonrió forzadamente cuando vio que centraba la atención en ella. Había reaccionado rápido, pero Derek la había cogido de improviso. Su mirada no había estado en Isaac, _sino en Stiles_.-

* * *

><p>Jackson despertó en mitad de la noche y miró el reloj, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Parpadeó, confundido, la luna seguía allí en el firmamento… ¿Por qué no estaba transformado, aullándole a la noche y haciendo lo que quiera que hicieran los hombres lobo? Asqueado, se levantó y comprobó la cámara de grabar. Quizás ya se había vuelto hombre lobo y ahora simplemente descansaba…<p>

Repasó la grabación lentamente, perplejo de lo que estaba encontrando.

Furioso tiró la cámara al suelo, que se destrozó, dejando de funcionar. _Había estado durmiendo_.

* * *

><p>Derek llevó a Isaac y a Catherine hasta su pequeño escondite, bajo las ruinas del antiguo metro de Beacon Hills. Era el único sitio seguro dónde esconderse esa noche, fuera del alcance de los Argent que de seguro seguirían buscándoles. Dejó que Isaac bajara las escaleras en dirección al vagón que había acomodado como dormitorio improvisado, agarrando a Cath para detenerla antes de que pisara el primer escalón. La castaña volteó para mirarle, confundida, y se encontró con los ojos hostiles de Derek, parecía enfadado… Ya no había rastro de esa sonrisa que le había dedicado en el jeep.<p>

.-_Páralo_ antes de que alguien resulte herido. –Catherine arqueó una ceja, sin entender, y dirigió su mirada hacia el vagón, dónde Isaac había entrado. Volvió sus ojos a Derek y éste negó con la cabeza, no se estaba refiriendo a _para al beta_, tal y como lo había hecho en comisaría.- Eres _su ancla_, Catherine. –La McCall no entendió esas palabras, pero sí lo que siguió a continuación.- Uno tiende a interpretar la situación como uno quiere… No querías pararlo para protegerlo de sí mismo. –Cathy se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y bajó su mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Lo hiciste para proteger a Stiles, porque creías que iba a ir a por él. –La cogió de los hombros, agarrándolo con fuerza.- ¿Lo hubieras hecho?

.-Me haces daño. –Musitó, aunque no era verdad, Derek no apretaba con la suficiente fuerza. El Hale lo sabía, no podía oler en ella el dolor, pero aun así la soltó, mirándola con dureza.- No iba a hacerlo.

.-Deberías aprender mejor a mentir a un hombre lobo. –Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y se cruzó de brazos.- El latido de tu corazón te delata… -Desvió su mirada, hacia los vagones.- Ibas a hacer lo que fuera necesario… Incluso si eso implicaba clavarle la jeringuilla. –Catherine sintió que sus ojos se volvían acuosos, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia. Se odiaba a sí misma. Derek tenía razón: hubiese hecho lo que hiciera falta antes de permitir que Isaac le pusiese un dedo encima a su mejor amigo. Había visto la jeringuilla mientras corría hacia él, y había estado a punto de clavársela… Pero entonces Isaac había reaccionado ante el abrazo. Y ella la había soltado antes de que el lobo se diese cuenta. O esperaba que así fuera.- ¿Tengo que preocuparme de algo, Cathy? –Ella negó de inmediato con la cabeza, aún sin dirigirle una sola mirada.- Aprende a mentir, Catherine, antes de que _él _te cace las mentiras. –Meneó su cabeza, en dirección al vagón de metro.- O sino, en la próxima luna llena, no creo que puedas pararlo como hoy.

* * *

><p>Isaac se encontraba en el vagón, sentado en uno de los viejos asientos. Las garras le rasgaban la piel, ya que había cerrado los puños con fuerza, y un chorro de sangre había empezado a salirle de la palma. Cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, de apagar la rabia en él. La luna seguía ahí fuera, podía sentirla, aunque con menos fuerza.<p>

_Apretó la mandíbula._

Su oído sobrenatural había captado **cada una** de las palabras que Derek y Catherine habían compartido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capítulo!<strong>

**¿**_**SPOILER**_**? Del siguiente: habrá dos besos (YAAAY, AL FIN, NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS -¿?-). Uno es en un flashback, y el otro en la actualidad ;) *¿deducciones? ;P* / y por cierto, el siguiente capítulo reescribiré el de Ice Pick por si queréis haceros una idea.**

**Por cierto… ¡Record! Capítulo más largo hasta ahora XD**

**Por cierto2... He añadido más videos a mi profile sobre Way Out ;) (uno de lo que ocurrirá en la season4 -spoilers by the way-, uno de Peter y Rory, uno sobre Kim -sé que no os cae bien, pero es mi niña rota y yo la quiero igual{?}, y otro de Claudia y Stiles)**


	16. Ice pick

**¡TA~DAAAAAAH! Dos capítulos en una semana :) ¡yuhu! Como dije, este está basando en el 2x03 'Ice Pick' ;) Espero que no os defraude.**

**¡Gracias Jorge por tu review! Espero que sepas que adoro que me adores por adorarte *?* Hahaha. Espero que te guste el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever.<em>"  
><strong>Nicholas Sparks<strong>

[Septiembre _20_, _**2003**_]

Catherine hacía ver que estaba enfadada, se había cruzado de brazos y curvaba tanto su labio inferior en una mueca que acababa siendo ridícula. Todos sabían la verdad, en realidad, no estaba molesta… Sino _preocupada_, pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo o expresarlo. Stiles la observaba en silencio, de reojo, sin saber que decir o hacer que no desencadenase una ira explosiva. Su padre les había puesto una película con el afán de que se distrajeran mientras él acababa unos papeles del trabajo, Claudia se había disculpado y se había marchado a su habitación a dormir, alegando una migraña terrible.

Melissa había tenido que dejar a su hija con los Stilinski después de no encontrar ninguna alternativa. Rafael estaba hasta arriba en el trabajo y, además, insistía en compaginar sus turnos con ella por tal de que pudiese descansar. Pero no había descanso para una madre que veía a su hijo en la cama de un hospital, luchando por respirar, conectado siempre a una mascarilla de oxígeno. Scott había tenido que ingresar nuevamente por un episodio de asma y sus padres necesitaban estar con él en todo momento, por lo que Cathy había tenido que quedarse con los Stilinski.

.-Es una inútil. –Espetó, de repente, señalando el televisor con uno de sus dedos.- Y esta película es una pérdida de tiempo. –Se tiró de lado, cayendo al sofá, con la cabeza contra los cojines. Stiles la escuchó gritar contra ellos, descargando sus emociones contra aquel objeto inanimado. Esperó unos segundos, pero viendo que Catherine no se movía, alargó una de sus manos para tocarle la espalda, asustado. Cathy dio un bote, mirándole con los ojos entornados.- Hagamos algo divertido.

.-No… No… _No puedo_… -Balbuceó el pequeño, señalando hacia atrás, en dirección a la mesa que tenían colocada en la pequeña cocina.- Mi padre quiere que nos quedemos aquí, Cathy… -No acabó de convencer a la castaña, pero la vio cruzarse de brazos nuevamente con expresión de mal humor.- Scott… -La niña volvió su mirada a él, fulminándolo. No era un tema de conversación, el nombre de su gemelo ahora por ahora era tabú.- Pues… -Meneó la cabeza, sin saber que decir a continuación, por lo que volteó para mirar nuevamente la película. Su padre había escogido _**La Blancanieves**_, con la esperanza de que calmase el estado emocional de Catherine, pero solo lo había agravado.-

La pequeña se revolvió incómoda a su lado, como si le molestase todo –aparte de la película, claro estaba. La había vestido su padre aquella mañana, pues su madre seguía en el hospital con su hermano, por lo que la había enfundado en la ropa que el encontraba más _adecuada_. Un vestido blanco con lazos aquí y allá de color rosa, un regalo que nunca había estrenado hasta ese día. Y Catherine lo odiaba. Se había dedicado a deshacer cada uno de los lazos y ahora las cintas caían por el vestido, como líneas desordenadas. En algún momento de su vida, Rafael tendría que aceptar que a su hija no le gustaban los vestidos sino los pantalones y las camisetas, ni los cuentos de hadas sino los libros de huérfanos como _Oliver Twist_. Pero ese día, para su desgracia, aún no había llegado.

.-¡_Oh_, venga ya! –Chasqueó la lengua y alzó ambos brazos, indignada por aquel final tan _estúpido_.- Eso es asqueroso. –Stiles arqueó una ceja y volvió su mirada a ella. El príncipe acababa de besar a Blancanieves, y esta se había despertado, rompiéndose el hechizo. Era una escena bonita, _a él le gustaba_, aunque a veces le daba vergüenza. Los besos eran para los adultos, como para sus padres.- Su cuerpo se estaría descomponiendo, ¿lo sabías?, estaría llena de gusanos y olería… _No sé_… Como una bomba fétida. –El pequeño abrió los ojos al máximo, empalideciendo.- Es verdad, lo he leído en los libros de policías de papá.

.-Cathy. –John había aparecido por detrás, apagando el televisor usando el mando, y miró a su recién invitada con una mueca de reproche.- Esos libros no son para una niña de siete años. –La castaña hinchó las mejillas y se elevó hasta asomarse por el respaldo del sofá cuando vio al policía volverse para ir a la cocina, para seguir con el papeleo.-

.-¡_Ocho_! ¡Tengo ocho! –Le rectificó, alzando su voz con autoridad. Refunfuñó entre dientes y se dejó caer en el sofá, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Serró los dientes, haciéndolos chirriar y suspiró, desviando su mirada de la pantalla del televisor a Stiles. Seguía muy blanco, como si le hubiesen dado el disgusto de su vida. Cathy no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, era divertido hacerle horrorizar con esas cosas… Le afectaba mucho que hablase de sangre, cadáveres o putrefacción. Alguna vez le había hecho desmayarse (y se había ganado un buen sermón de su madre por ello).- No te lo tomes así… Solo era una broma. –Intentó disculparse, aunque ese no era su punto fuerte.- Si fuese la vida real, sería como yo he dicho… Pero en los cuentos es distinto, supongo. –Se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.- ¿Te has enfadado conmigo…?

.-No… Pero eso ha sido repugnante. –Hizo una mueca y volvió a mirarla, entrecerrando los ojos.- _Repugnante_, McCall. –Musitó, por lo bajo.- ¿Por qué no te gusta la película…? Es bonita.

.-Porque es _estúpida_. –Rechistó y se giró subiendo los pies hacia arriba, quedando sentada de lado en el sofá. Stiles la imitó, para estar cara a cara con ella.- _A ver_, tú ves esa peli… Y, ¿quién te imaginas que puedes ser? –No esperó una respuesta, siguió parloteando.- Crees que eres el príncipe y que todas las niñas necesitan que vengas a salvarlas, porque una malvada madrasta pone su vida patas arriba y solo el príncipe puede solucionar las cosas. Pues _eso_, eso es _estúpido_. –Catherine hablaba a veces tan rápido que no se le entendía nada, sus palabras se fusionaban unas con otras y era difícil seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Scott era la única persona que solía entender cada una de las palabras y responder con el mismo ritmo, Melissa lo llamaba muchas veces el _lenguaje_ _secreto de los gemelos_. A Stiles le había costado muchas horas en muchos meses aprender a captar un mínimo de palabras.- Porque a ver, ¿cuántas veces me has salvado _tú_ a _mí_? Yo te lo diré… _Ninguna_. Porque no lo necesito, puedo cuidar de mi misma. –Refunfuñó y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.- Seamos justos, _yo_ sería el príncipe.

.-¿Y yo la _Blancanieves_? –Preguntó, confundido y Catherine lo miró como si estuviera loco.-

.-No. –Contestó, tajante, con el ceño fruncido.- Tú no eres _mi_ Blancanieves, -Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar el televisor, que seguía apagado.- Scott es _mi Blancanieves_. –Stiles parpadeó. _Los hermanos no podían ser Blancanieves_, quiso decirle, pero sabía que Catherine no permitiría que la contradijese. Se limitó, entonces, a hinchar las mejillas y a mirarle enfadado. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre pasaba a Scott por delante de él, **en todo**. Y aunque sabía que, en parte, era normal… Le molestaba que así fuera. Él no tenía hermanos, no sabía lo que era tener uno… y, por tanto, no entendía muy bien _porqué_ Catherine quería a Scott como _su maldita Blancanieves_. Él se merecía más el puesto, no su gemelo.-

.-Tú llevas _el vestido_, tú eres _la princesa_. –Le reprochó y Catherine le miró como si quisiera matarle. Abrió la boca, totalmente ofendida, y se lanzó encima suyo, dando un salto. Cayó sobre él, empujándolo contra el sofá, y antes de que el pequeño Stiles pudiese reaccionar y defenderse con uñas y dientes, unos labios presionaron con fuerza contra los suyos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Catherine estaba sobre él, con los labios pegados a los suyos. Abrió los ojos, horrorizado, y trató de quitársela de encima. La empujó, pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza, cuando volvió a intentarlo les hizo caer a ambos por el suelo, rodando.- ¡Eso ha sido _**ASQUEROSO**_! –Catherine se apartó de él, sacándole la lengua mientras Stiles escupía y se limpiaba los labios con la manga de la camiseta.-

.-¡_Yo_ te he besado a _ti_, así que _tú_ eres _la princesa_! –Gritó, enfadada e intentó ponerse en pie pero su amigo la golpeó en las piernas y la hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. Catherine gruñó, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo las cejas, le fulminó con la mirada y cerró los puños, preparada para acertarle un puñetazo. Pero se contuvo. Encontrando un método más eficaz y humillante.- ¡_PrincesaPrincesaPrincesaPrincesa_!

.-¡Cállate! ¡_CÁLLATE_! –Gritó, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos para no escuchar ni una palabra. Pero solo logró amortiguar parcialmente el sonido, la voz de Cathy seguía colándose con su habitual tono de burla.- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Dile que se calle! –Protestó y, de fondo, escuchó a su padre levantarse con un suspiro de la silla. John se acercó a los dos niños, que seguían en el suelo, y colocó sus brazos en jarras mientras su hijo se destapaba las orejas con expresión de víctima.- ¡Ha empezado ella! ¡De verdad! ¡Esta vez lo digo _en serio_!

* * *

><p>[Marzo <em>1<em>, _**2011**_]

Scott estaba sentado en la cama frente a su hermana, con las piernas cruzadas como los indios, mirándola cara a cara. Catherine, que se encontraba en la misma posición que su gemelo, asintió, muy despacio, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar. Scott alzó el cuchillo, sin dudar ni un instante, y cortó con cuidado la palma de su otra mano, dejando una fina línea de sangre que pronto desapareció gracias a su sobrenatural poder curativo. Sin embargo, para su gemela fue distinto. Cathy gimió, con dolor, y tocó la palma de su mano. Tenía la sensación de que se había cortado.

.-Deberíamos parar. –Protestó ella, con voz baja, sintiendo que el dolor desaparecía en cuanto la herida de Scott cicatrizaba y curaba.- ¿Cuántos intentos más necesitas? –Su hermano dio un resoplido y se echó hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas a la cama para mirar el techo.- Tu dolor, ahora es mi dolor también. –Trepó hasta dónde él se encontraba y se tumbó a su lado, mirándole de reojo.- Es como ese mito de los gemelos… ¿No? Si uno se hace daño… -Apretó con fuerza su puño, con toda la que pudo, hasta que sus uñas atravesaron la piel y la hicieron sangrar. Solo se había rasgado la piel, pero notaba la herida. Le dolía. Miró a su gemelo, que se miraba la palma de la mano.-

.-Nada. –Resopló y la movió para tomar la de su gemela, entrelazando sus dedos.- Nada de nada… Parece que esto solo funciona en un sentido. –Rechistó y se encargó de absorber el dolor que Catherine sentía, aunque fuese pequeño e insignificante… No quería que ella padeciese, ni una pizca minúscula.- ¿No preferirías que las cosas fueran como antes? –Preguntó, dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos. Estar estirado así con ella le traía memorias del pasado, cuando habían dormido juntos de pequeños, cuando no soportaban separarse el uno del otro.- Tú y yo…

.-Eres un romántico empalagoso, ¿lo sabías? Y te detesto por ello. –Rio y se alzó usando los codos, para luego coger uno de los cojines y estamparlo en la cabeza de su hermano. Escuchó la carcajada de Scott, divirtiéndose aunque las palabras de su gemela habían sonado, en parte, sinceras.- Ni que fueras a soportar vivir sin Allison. ¿_Ah_? –Se mofó, apartando el cojín.- Esa época que dices añorar tanto… _Ella_ no estaba. –Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, con picardía.- Bueno, quizás no sea tan descabellado echar de menos esa época… _Hum_… -Scott se incorporó, usando también ambos codos.-

.-¡_Eh_! –Se quejó e hizo una mueca.- Isaac tampoco andaría por aquí… ¡_Oh_! Espera, _eso_ tampoco sería tan malo. –Intentó contratacar, pero Catherine simplemente le dedicó una media sonrisa, sin un rechiste. Scott se incorporó aún más, hasta sentarse a su lado.- Oye… -Murmuró, por lo bajo, con timidez por no saber muy bien cómo preguntarlo. Se removió incómodo. Habían pasado muchos años sin que su gemela estuviera presente en su vida… Y su relación se había enfriado. Pero Scott aún esperaba que ésta pudiese volver a ser lo que había sido antaño. Ellos lo habían compartido todo. Absolutamente cada secreto.- _Tú y él_… Ya sabes…

.-¿Ya sé _qué_? –Arqueó una ceja y se encaró a él, alzó sus manos y le revolvió el pelo, despeinándolo.- Te queda mejor así, pero echo de menos tu melena… Podía despeinarte aún más. –Rio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin apartar las manos de encima de su gemelo.- No estés celoso, Scotty, tú sigues siendo_mi Blancanieves_. Si es eso lo que te preocupa. –Scott resopló y le dio un manotazo a las manos de su hermana para luego intentar peinarse de forma decente, pero solo logró empeorarlo y Cathy estalló en carcajadas.-

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana en gimnasia, debían de escalar el rocódromo que se extendía por encima de sus cabezas varios metros. Kim se mostraba recelosa de todo aquello, se había limitado a estar en silencio durante todo lo que llevaban de clases, y Catherine se temía que, sin duda, eso tenía que ver con el regreso de Erica Reyes. Erica era una chica pálida, con ojeras, de cabellos color paja, despeinados y encrespados. Daba pena solo mirarla, parecía un perrito abandonado a su suerte. Cathy había visto que no se relacionaba con nadie, sino que se limitaba a encogerse, esperando que todos la ignorasen.<p>

Suspiró y alzó su mirada en el preciso instante en que Scott caía sobre la colchoneta, tras haber sido empujado por Allison que logró subir sin ningún problema. Bobby se metió con él, riéndose de su torpeza, dejándolo en evidencia delante del resto de alumnos. El entrenador volteó, buscando nuevas víctimas, y señaló a dos personas al azar.

.-Está bien… Otros dos… -Dijo, cansado de tener que seguir con todo aquello. El Lacrosse le gustaba… ¿Pero las clases? Las aborrecía. Sin embargo, su contrato especificaba todas las tareas que tenía que desempeñar… Y una de ellas era _profesor de gimnasia_. Resopló.- Stilinski, Reyes, subid al rocódromo. –Stiles sonrió, casi victorioso. Sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar a la triste y escuchimizada Erica, quién no dejaba de lloriquear por lo bajo, muerta de miedo.-

.-Erica debe de estar encantada con esa elección. –Dijo Kim, de repente, sorprendiéndola, no esperaba que le fuese a decir algo. Catherine miró a la rubia. No parecía precisamente _encantada_. Sino aterrorizada.- A Erica le gusta Stiles. –Prosiguió, viendo que no le contestaba. Cathy volvió automáticamente su mirada a ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Qué a Erica _qué_?- ¿No te lo había dicho nunca…? –Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.- No entiendo que ve en él… La verdad… Es bastante… _Uh_… Raro, no te ofendas. Sé que es tu amigo… -miró a Cathy, que meneó su cabeza, como si no le importase en absoluto esa información.- Pero sigue siendo _**raro**_.

Stiles acababa de bajar del rocódromo, tras subir y conseguir llegar arriba del todo sin ninguna dificultad, alzó los brazos, victorioso y sonrió a nadie en particular. Casi todo el mundo tenía la vista puesta en Erica, que se había quedado muy quieta a la mitad, y murmuraba algo para ella entre gemidos de horror. Estaba muy asustada, paralizada… Sin poder ir arriba o abajo. El entrenador se acercó un poco más, con los brazos colocados en jarras.

.-Erica. –La llamó, desde abajo.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia. Desde sus posiciones podían escuchar como la rubia lloraba para sí, lo estaba pasando francamente mal.- ¿Padeces de vértigo? –Lydia, a su lado, roló sus ojos y se encargó de dar la definición exacta de lo que el _vértigo_ significaba… Y aclaró, en otro comentario, que Erica no lo estaba sufriendo. Sino que lo que le ocurría era que estaba aterrorizada, _cagada de miedo_ en palabras de la pelirroja.- Erica…

.-Entrenador… -Kim se abrió paso entre la gente con gran esfuerzo, pues los alumnos solían echarla para atrás, mal humorados. Se colocó al lado de Bobby y le dio un golpecito en el hombro para que le prestara atención.- Perdona… -Susurró, con un hilo de voz, tímidamente. Cathy alzó su cabeza, intentando escuchar la conversación… Pero estaba lejos y Kim no hablaba precisamente muy alto en ese momento. O era muy escandalosa o no se hacía notar para nada, la ojiazul solo tenía esas variantes.- No es bueno que siga… -Señaló hacia la rubia, que temblaba.- Es epiléptica.

.-¿_QUÉ_? –Bobby se llevó una mano a la cabeza, alarmado.- ¿Por qué la gente me oculta que es epiléptica? –Sus alumnos lo miraron confundidos, pero él no quiso aclarar el significado de esa pregunta tan extraña.- Erica… Está bien… -Dijo, con tono calmado aunque se notaba que tenía un trasfondo nervioso, histérico. La junta escolar lo crucificaría si se llegaban a enterar que había hecho subir a una epiléptica al rocódromo y había tenido una crisis por su culpa.- Suéltate… -Susurró, con las manos alzadas, como si pudiese cogerla desde su posición.- Suéltate de la pared… -Erica negó con la cabeza.- Hay una… Hay una colchoneta que te protege. –La pisoteó para demostrarle que era blandita y que no supondría ningún golpe fuerte. La rubia lo miró desde su posición, aún asustada.- Vamos… Baja… Suéltate… -Obedeció tras pensárselo durante un minuto. Soltó las manos y se agarró a la cuerda que la protegía de no estamparse contra el suelo, descendió lentamente hasta caer de pie, al lado del entrenador.- Ya ha pasado, estás a salvo… Lo has hecho muy bien, Erica… _Tranquila_.

.-_S-S-Sí_… -Respondió mientras se quitaba las protecciones y la cuerda que la sostenía. Alzó su mirada durante unos segundos, posándola en Kim que seguía de pie al lado de Bobby, con una expresión seria. Entornó los ojos y le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Cargada de odio y rencor.-

* * *

><p>Tras dar por finalizada la clase de gimnasia, cada uno se dirigió a su vestuario correspondiente. Stiles siguió a Scott de cerca, arrastrando los pies tras del lobo. Erica le daba pena… Hacía pocas semanas que había vuelto y ya se había sentido humillada. Era triste. Pero como muchos otros, el Stilinski se limitó <em>solo<em> a pensarlo y, a los pocos segundos, se le olvidó por completo. Había _otro punto_ que atender. Uno que había tenido en mente desde hacía tiempo y que, gracias a su ingenio, podía ser _el mejor plan de su vida_. Sonrió para sus adentros, hinchándose de orgullo, y abrió su taquilla junto a la de Scott.

.-¡_Escuchad_! –Bobby silbó para llamar la atención de todo el mundo, sobre todo de los que andaban más despistados. Los chicos voltearon para ver de qué se trataba ahora, esperando que fuera alguna tontería de las suyas.- Si veis a Isaac Lahey… -Stiles sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre. Se estremeció al recordar al lobo, _cómo_ lo había mirado, _cómo _había avanzado hacia él… Scott había intentado atacarle en varias ocasiones. ¿_Pero Isaac…_? Daba más miedo.- Avisad corriendo al director… O a un profesor… O… O avisadme directamente a mí. –Scott le dio un codazo y Stiles suspiró, reaccionando, volviendo a la tierra, alejándose de sus pensamientos.- Menos Greenberg. –Señaló al nombrado, fulminándole con la mirada.- No bromeo, no me llames… **Para nada**. ¿De acuerdo? No deberías tener mi número. –Serró los dientes, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su despacho.-

.-Tío, es Isaac. –Murmuró Scott, como si Stiles no tuviera ya de por si ese nombre grabado en el cerebro. Asintió, muy despacio, y se limitó a buscar la toalla y demás parafernalia para irse a duchar. El agua le ayudaría a tranquilizarse.-

.-Ahora… -Balbuceó, nervioso, mientras empezaba a desvestirse.- Ahora Isaac es problema de Derek… ¿No? –Scott meneó su cabeza. Era fácil adivinar en que estaba pensando… O más bien en _quién_.- Scott… -Susurró, con un tono de alarma.- ¿Crees que Cathy…? ¿Qué ella… sigue en contacto con él…? –Preguntó, aún sin querer saber la respuesta. Había visto como la McCall se marchaba con el Lahey y Derek tras la noche de la luna llena… Tenía la esperanza de que Scott supiera más al respecto, pero al parecer no era así.-

.-No lo sé… -Suspiró y abrió su taquilla.- Está más cercana y distante que nunca. –Se encogió de hombros y, entonces, puso los ojos en blanco.- Anoche me llamo _Blancanieves_. –Stiles dio un brinco, casi tropezándose con sus pantalones. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas y miró a su amigo, éste le devolvió el gesto, confundido.- ¿Qué pasa? –El moreno meneó la cabeza, indicándole que no ocurría _nada_, que podía _seguir_.- Fue muy raro, nunca me había llamado así. –Chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la coronilla.- ¿Qué crees que puede significar? Ni siquiera recuerdo que a Cathy le gustara esa película…

.-_B-B-Bueno_… _N-No sé_… -Balbuceó, evitando su mirada a toda costa. Ese nombre le traía un claro recuerdo a la mente, un recuerdo que el McCall desconocía por completo. Un recuerdo que solo Catherine y él compartían y que, durante todos estos años, había permanecido en secreto. Algo que ellos guardaban para sí mismos.- Puede que… Uh… Puede que no fuera _Blancanieves_. ¿No? –Movió las manos, enérgicamente, mientras lanzaba las pendras sucias al interior de la taquilla.- Puede que dijera… Algo como… _B_… ¿_Bianca Nieves_? –Scott arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.-

.-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es _Bianca Nieves_? –Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero supo que solo acabaría empeorando la situación. Se encogió de hombros, haciendo ver que ni sabía de qué le estaba hablando, y se metió corriendo a la ducha.- No entiendo nada. –Puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y se dispuso también a prepararse para la ducha.-

* * *

><p>Derek, una vez más, atravesó el pequeño pasillo que se formaba entre los cubículos de la sala de redacción del periódico. Asomó su cabeza por el Mary Jane, pero se percató enseguida de que no se encontraba allí –sin embargo, su aroma permanecía por lo que seguramente no había ido muy lejos. Volteó, buscándola, y la vio atravesar justamente la puerta de la salida mientras hacía lo imposible para ponerse el abrigo, sujetar un café y comerse la mitad de una rosquilla. Corrió tras ella, aunque no con demasiada rapidez, y la alcanzó tras dar un par de pasos por la calle.<p>

.-¡Pero mira quién está aquí de nuevo! ¡_Grumpy_, mi villano favorito! –Se mofó ella, mirándolo de reojo, y dio un sorbo a su café tras comerse lo que quedaba de su desayuno. Esperó una reacción por su parte, pero la expresión de Derek era inamovible, seguía igual, como si le acabase de dar la hora. Chasqueó la lengua, indignada por su poca expresión facial, y bebió de nuevo.-

.-¿Podemos hablar un segundo? –Preguntó, ignorando las palabras de la castaña. MJ volteó, con la taza de plástico en una mano y el móvil en la otra, quedándose cara a cara con Derek.- Necesito hablar contigo… _Asolas_. Y _seriamente_. –La chica arqueó una ceja y se adelantó un mínimo para que solo él pudiese escuchar su susurro.-

.-¿Esa es la conversación dónde me convences para _convertirme_… -El corazón de Derek dio un brinco sin quererlo. ¿Había logrado convencerla de que los hombres lobo existían? Se había reído en su cara cuando se lo había dicho por primera vez… Quizás ahora había reflexionado sobre ello, quizás ahora ella podía entenderle. La convertiría, si ella quería, y formaría parte de su manada. MJ podía llegar a ser un miembro muy importante. Era valiosa…. en muchos sentidos. Aunque a veces pudiese llegar a irritarle…- …en un _vampiro_? –Derek se quedó, prácticamente, con la boca abierta, echado hacia delante, apunto de soltarle todo el discurso que había preparado la noche anterior para convencerla. **Se había equivocado**.- ¡_Agh_! No, perdón. –Se echó a reír a carcajada.- Es verdad, era _hombre lobo_. ¿No? –Su móvil empezó a sonar y MJ levantó la mano para indicarle que era importante, volteó y echó a caminar mientras atendía a la llamada.- Si, soy yo, soy Mary Jane Fisher… Contacté con usted por el email que recibí la semana pasada… -Volteó, de repente, tapando el auricular del teléfono.- Ya nos veremos, Hale.

* * *

><p>Le había sentado de maravilla la ducha fría… Le había calmado y centrado a la vez. <em>Volvía<em> a tener los pies en la tierra. _Volvía_ a estar concentrado en el mayor plan de su vida –o, al menos, hasta la fecha… Y todo, realmente, dependía de si las cosas salían bien y cada una de las partes cooperaba como él esperaba que ocurriese. Scott estaba junto a su taquilla, vistiéndose, con el cabello aún húmedo. Pasó por su lado, con aire distraído… Y casi sin quererlo se puso a silbar, divertido.

.-No puedo esperar a lo de esta noche… ¡Será grandioso, Scott! –Exclamó, victorioso. Se sentía genial, capaz de todo.- Si las cosas salen bien… -Susurró, más para sí mismo que para el McCall… El cual le estaba ignorando por completo.- Tendré una oportunidad con Lydia. –Sonrió, con picardía y para sí. La pelirroja no tenía nuevo novio a la vista, lo cual, si más no, era una oportunidad. Incluso para él.-

.-Stiles… -Scott suspiró y volteó hacia él con cara de estar pagado de sí mismo.- No creo que sea una buena idea… -El Stilinski hizo una mueca, exaltándose. No estaba de acuerdo con él. En absoluto.- No dejo de pensar en todo lo que está pasando… -Resopló y se colocó bien la camiseta.- El monstruo que vimos en casa de Isaac la otra noche… No era normal, Stiles, no era… ni siquiera era un hombre lobo. Tenía cola… y… No sé, fue tan extraño… Aún me escama. –Meneó la cabeza.- Además, Isaac anda desaparecido y creo que Catherine sí sabe dónde está, te diría que estoy seguro de que se están viendo a escondidas… Y eso no me gusta. –Apretó los dientes con fuerza.- Creo que Isaac es inocente… Pero… Sigue sin gustarme. –Stiles empezó a vestirse, sin querer opinar al respecto. Isaac tampoco era su persona favorita en el mundo… Pero sabía porque a Scott _no le gustaba_. Era simple: Isaac no le gustaba porque a Cathy le gustaba el Lahey. Isaac era _una amenaza_ para su relación con su hermana. Los gemelos siempre habían sido muy celosos entre ellos, no queriendo que nadie se interpusiese en su pequeño mundo… Pero, sin duda, Scott siempre se había llevado la palma con ser el menos tolerante.- Y ahora el abuelo de Allison es el director… ¡Además de lo que está pasando con Derek! Es exasperante… -Cerró la taquilla de golpe y le miró, cara a cara.- No estoy a gusto con todo _eso_, no puedo pensar en divertirme. ¿Lo entiendes?

.-¡_No_, no lo entiendo! –Espetó, poniéndose los pantalones y haciendo equilibrio para no caerse.- ¿Y quieres saber _por qué_ no lo entiendo, Scott? –El McCall se calló, mirándole de forma confusa. No había visto a Stiles tan molesto… Por lo que decidió escucharle atentamente, esperando poder entenderle.- ¡_Porque _tú y Allison os lo estáis pasando _muy bien_ juntos! –Movió los brazos tras haberse abrochado el botón del pantalón y subido la bragueta, estaba enfadado aunque quizás ni siquiera era con Scott.- ¿Y sabes _quién_ se lo quiere pasar bien también? ¡_**Stiles**_! –Se auto señaló con frustración.- Yo quiero _disfrutar_ también de la vida… _Disfrutar_ varias veces seguidas… _En diferentes posiciones_. –Scott puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente Stiles _quería_.- ¿Me estás prestando atención? –Su amigo alzó una mano, como si estuviese escuchando atentamente y, de repente, salió corriendo.-

Scott atravesó el vestuario hasta llegar al gimnasio, justo a tiempo de ver a Erica precipitarse hacia el suelo. Al parecer había intentado subir sin protección alguna, simplemente con sus manos y pies. El lobo corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y logró cazarla al vuelo, antes de que se diese un golpe. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, rígido, con la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta. Estaba convulsionando. Scott no supo que hacer. Se quedó paralizado. ¿Debía zarandearla? ¿Tratar de que recobrara el sentido? ¿Avisaba a alguien –teniendo que dejarla allí sola?

.-¡Ponla de lado! –Una voz le advirtió, desde la puerta del gimnasio. Scott obedeció al instante, pues era mejor que estar ahí sin hacer nada.- Está teniendo una crisis… Aunque no es de las fuertes. –Los pasos le indicaron que esa persona se acercaba a toda prisa, cuando Scott miró a su lado vio a Kim, con expresión preocupada.- Llamaré al hospital… -Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número con rapidez, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Scott sintió como Erica le agarraba la mano, asustada, apretándola buscando apoyo. Había hecho bien en no dejarla sola.-

* * *

><p>Melissa suspiró al ver el nombre de la siguiente paciente que tenía que valorar, en el box de urgencias. La reconoció al instante. Era una adolescente, de la misma edad que su hija, que sufría de epilepsia severa desde bien joven pero que desde hacía unos meses había logrado controlar su enfermedad con medicación oral. Al parecer, sin embargo, había vuelto a recaer… Con una nueva crisis.<p>

Entró en la habitación, sujetando el informe con ambas manos. Sonrió a Erica, con dulzura, como si fuese su hija. Le había cogido cariño… No había podido evitarlo –sobre todo cuando no había tenido a Catherine a su lado y la extrañaba tanto que solo tenía ganas de llorar.

.-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Erica… -Susurró, tratando de simpatizar con ella. La rubia asintió, estirada en la camilla. Tenía surcos en las mejillas de haber estado llorando, además de unas ojeras pronunciables que aún la hacían parecer más pálida y enferma.- Estabas llevando muy bien el tratamiento…

.-¿Se lo va a decir a mi madre…? –Preguntó, asustada. Melissa pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de la chica, tratando de tranquilizarla. Era el mismo gesto que había hecho las noches en que Cathy la había despertado gritando, por una pesadilla… Aunque aquello ahora quedaba muy lejos.-

.-Yo no lo haría… -Le aseguró, sin perder la sonrisa afable.- Pero hay unos abogados a mis espaldas que me romperían las piernas sino lo hiciera. –Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mano de la cabeza de Erica para señalarse las piernas.- Y no sé si me las has visto bien… -Se puso de puntillas, para que pudiera apreciarlas mejor desde su posición.- Pero para una jovencita como yo, aún son muy sensuales. –Erica se echó a reír, relajándose.- Ahora vendrá el doctor… ¿Vale, cielo? –Dejó el informe sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida.- Vendrá en un minuto… -Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, pero no vio a nadie. Resopló y acabó saliendo del box.- ¿Dónde se ha metido la residente nueva?

.-Se habrá ido a llorar, como todos hacen en su primer día. –Bromeó otra de las enfermeras, tras el mostrador. Melissa sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.- Creo que la he visto ir hacia los archivos… Los antiguos. –Se encogió de hombros, señalando la dirección que había tomado.- Normalmente lloran en el baño… Al menos ésta ha sido un poco más discreta.

.-No seas mala con ella… Todos hemos tenido nuestro primer día. –Le recordó con reproche, aunque sus labios seguían curvados en una sonrisa.- Iré a buscarla… -Susurró, para sí misma, aunque esta vez de mala gana. Lo último que le apetecía era tener que estar detrás de los residentes de primer año… Aunque lo que más fastidiaba a Melissa era ir tras _esa _residente en concreto.-

Arrastró los pies hasta la sala de archivos, no entendiendo que se le había podido perder en un lugar como ese… Nadie acudía allí ya –ni siquiera las administradoras para organizar toda la montaña de papeles pendientes. Ahora la información iba por ordenador… Todo estaba registrado en el programa. Quizás Ellie tenía razón y la encontraría llorando, sobrepasada por todo lo que había acudido esa mañana a urgencias. Aporreó la puerta un par de veces y, viendo que no recibía respuesta alguna, la abrió para entrar dentro.

.-¿_Lorelai_? –Preguntó, a la oscuridad. Ni siquiera la luz estaba encendida, por lo que a primeras pensó que Ellie se habría equivocado, y allí no había nada más que polvo y papeles viejos… Sin embargo, pronto supo que se equivocaba. Una sombra se movió, con rapidez, y antes de que se diese cuenta ya tenía a la residente a su lado, vestida con la larga bata blanca inmaculada. Melissa dio un bote, asustada, y se llevó una mano al pecho de la sorpresa.-

.-Deberíais tener más cuidado. –Le dijo, con tono seco y cortante. Melissa estaba acostumbrado al trato de los doctores más jóvenes… Los que se creían superiores, casi como dioses. Pero había esperado que ella se comportase de forma distinta. Pues después de todo, se conocían. De mucho antes.- Os han estado robando archivos. –Le explicó, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo de la bata y echó a andar.- Algo _normal_…, con esa seguridad…

.-Nadie está interesado en esos papeles, Lorelai. –Le rechistó y se aclaró la voz.- Perdón, _doctora Stoughton_. –Rory volteó sobre sus talones, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No le había gustado nada el trato tan formal… Sobre todo viniendo de ella.-

.-Melissa, _por favor_. –Chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por la frente, con gesto cansado.- Hay determinados papeles que se vuelven valiosos… No importa cuántos años pasen, hay información por la cual uno llegaría a… -Se calló, de repente, sabiendo que estaba empezando a hablar demasiado. Sonrió, con naturalidad.- Bueno, ¿y dónde está mi siguiente paciente? Porque supongo que no me has llamado para tomar un café.

Melissa siguió a Lorelai hasta cerca de la puerta del box de Erica, quería estar presente durante el reconocimiento médico para darle soporte a la adolescente. Sabía que la rubia necesitaba todo el apoyo emocional posible, su enfermedad era grave y que le hubiese tocado tan joven… Suspiró y se detuvo cuando la Stoughton paró de golpe al ver salir a alguien de la habitación. Y no era Erica.´

.-_Tú_. –Masculló la doctora, mirándole con rudeza. Derek, que acababa de salir del box, hizo una mueca al ver a _la jueza_. Había esperado no tenerla que volver a ver después de que su tío, Peter Hale, desapareciese para siempre… Al parecer había otro asunto que había atraído a la mujer de vuelta a Beacon Hills.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Derek Hale? –Preguntó, directa y sin tapujos. Avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta, tenía la suficiente fuerza para estamparlo contra la puerta de la habitación. Derek entornó sus ojos. Hubiese podido evitarlo, ahora era un Alfa y por tanto más fuerte que una simple cazadora… Pero dejó que Lorelai ganara ese asalto.- No habrías podido venir en tan buen momento.

.-¡Lorelai! –Melissa la llamó, escandalizada por lo que acababa de hacer. De reojo, vio como Ellie se encargaba de marcar un teléfono… Seguramente el de la seguridad del hospital. Refunfuñó por lo bajo y soltó al lobo, sin perderle ni un segundo de vista.-

.-Solo necesito un _sí _o un _no_. –Según sus cálculos, tendría apenas tres minutos hasta que el segurata apareciese por la puerta.- Tu madre, Talia, ¿robó algún documento del hospital? ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo, si es así? –Derek parpadeó, confundido. No había esperado que nombrase a su madre… ¿Y qué era eso de unos documentos? ¿Y del hospital? ¿Qué podía perdérsele allí? Desvió su mirada hasta la enfermera que estaba cerca de ella, se trataba de la madre de Scott. Por suerte parecía no enterarse de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.-

.-No y no. –Respondió, con tono pausado. Lorelai asintió, sabiendo que lo había dicho con sinceridad, y lo bordeó para entrar en la habitación para examinar a su paciente.-

* * *

><p>Stiles se deslizó con sigilo en el asiento, frente al de Boyd que estaba tomando su desayuno solo, como de costumbre, y en completo silencio. El Stilinski le sonrió, con picardía, y alzó sus cejas sugerentemente. El chico hizo una mueca al verle con semejante expresión y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.<p>

.-Boyd, amigo mío… -Su sonrisa aún se intensificó más, se echó hacia delante para estar más cerca de él.- ¿Tienes… las llaves? –Preguntó, con interés, yendo directamente al grano. Boyd suspiró, Stiles no era el primero en venir a hacer un trueque con él…, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo. Palpó el objeto por encima, resopló y lo extrajo. Le extendió las llaves, con una expresión calmada. Stiles asintió y alargó la mano para cogerlas, pero cuando tiró se dio cuenta de que el chico no iba a soltarlas así como así.- _Eeeh_…

.-No hago favores. –Replicó, arqueando una ceja.- Hicimos un trato. –Le recordó y se echó hacia delante, como Stiles había hecho.- Un trato que más vale que no rompas esta vez, Stilinski. –Le remarcó, con tono hostil.- Me perdí el baile por hacerte un favor, ¿recuerdas? Ya no hay más favores para ti, chaval. –Dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesa y posó su palma sobre ellas, para que no pudiera cogerlas.- O pagas, o _nada de nada_ para Stiles.

.-¿Aún estás resentido por _aquello_? –Preguntó, con un débil tono de voz, pues la mirada de Boyd era suficiente para saber que la respuesta era claramente que _**sí**_.- No fue mi culpa que Catherine decidiera ir con Kim, ¿vale? ¡_Creía_ que ella iría contigo! –Mintió, de forma bastante creíble desde luego.- ¿Y que más dará todo eso…? A ti seguro que no te van los bailes. –Se encogió de hombros y recibió de inmediato una mirada fulminante.- O puede que sí… -Musitó, avergonzado. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo minuciosamente un par de billetes de diez.- Está bien. –Se los extendió al muchacho, que hizo ver que no había visto nada.-

.-_Cincuenta_. –Remarcó y Stiles hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza. Boyd apartó las llaves de la mesa con rapidez.- Quiero cincuenta, ¿de acuerdo? –Serró los dientes, enfadado y desvió su mirada esperando a que el Stilinski recapacitara. Le escuchó refunfuñar por lo bajo, pero finalmente alargó más billetes, sumando la cifra que había pedido. Boyd sonrió al ver el montón de dinero, lo cogió y le extendió de nuevo las llaves, permitiéndole cogerlas esta vez.- Que lo pases bien.

Stiles se guardó a buen recaudo las llaves –después de lo que le había costado, no iba a dejar que se perdieran por nada del mundo. Suspiró, se giró y caminó hasta la mesa dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo. Scott comía un sándwich mientras observaba a lo lejos a Catherine y a Kim hablar en otra mesa, seguramente podía escucharlas perfectamente desde esa posición usando su oído sobrenatural. Entornaba los ojos, como si hubiese algo que no le estuviese gustando.

.-¡Las tengo! –Exclamó, mostrándoselas. Scott parpadeó y volvió su vista a él, abrió la boca sorprendido. Ni siquiera había creído que pudiese conseguirlas…- Te recojo después del trabajo y nos vamos a la pista de hielo, ¿vale? –Sonrió de oreja a oreja, entusiasmado.- Allison traerá a Lydia y yo tendré mi oportunidad ahí. –Hinchó el pecho, lleno de orgullo.- ¿Le dirás a Catherine que venga…?

Pero Stiles no obtuvo la respuesta a la pregunta porque en ese mismo instante alguien abrió la puerta del comedor de par en par. Es trataba de una espectacular Erica Reyes, quién iba enfundada en una minifalda cortísima, una camiseta con mucho escote y usaba zapatos de tacón con forro de leopardo para resaltar aún más su figura. Andaba sensualmente, nada que ver con la chiquilla atemorizada que habían visto en el rocódromo... Ahora parecía segura de sí misma, directa, sin ninguna pizca de temor… Sino que sus ojos hasta parecían ahora amenazantes.

.-Pero… -Lydia acababa de acercarse a su mesa, curiosa por el plan de Stiles. Pero se había quedado boquiabierta al ver aparecer a Erica de ese modo.- ¿Pero de que… coño… va… _esa_?

* * *

><p>No había podido conseguir que el jefe le diese la investigación de la muerte del señor Lahey, lo cual la traía de mal humor, pero al menos no había tenido que cubrir las nuevas obras de la carretera como George. Resopló y aligeró el paso, mirando de vez en cuando la hora de su reloj para cerciorarse de que no llegaba tarde… No era la exclusiva del año, pero prometía no ser del todo aburrida. Había recibido hacía unos días, en el correo, un e-mail de Gerard Argent. El nuevo director del instituto le pedía <em>amablemente<em> una cita para poder entrevistarse. Normalmente ella no hubiera accedido, pues entrevistar a directores era de lo más aburrido, pero aquel trabajo tenía _potencial_. Kate Argent, la asesina, era su hija; y MJ se frotaba las manos solo de pensar en lo que podía sacar de todo eso. Quizás había información que solo un padre podía saber.

Ante su sorpresa, antes tan siquiera de entrar al instituto, fue recibida por un par de hombres fornidos vestidos con camisas de franela. La miraron de arriba abajo y tras mirarse entre ellos, menearon la cabeza para indicarle que podía pasar. Si esa era la nueva seguridad del lugar… Dejaba mucho que desear. Puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hasta el despacho del director, dónde había otro hombre esperándola.

.-Soy Mary Jane Fisher… -Dijo, con tono profesional, y apretó más el bolso contra ella. Esos individuos la escamaban. Sus ojos parecían amenazadores… Fieros. Capaces de todo. No le gustaban ni un pelo.- El director Argent… -Se escuchó una voz desde el interior, incitándola a entrar. MJ miró al hombre al lado de la puerta, que se mantenía serio y estático, como si fuera una estatua. Éste se hizo a un lado al escuchar la orden y dejó que la castaña pasara dentro sin ninguna incidencia.- Buenas tardes, director Argent, soy…

.-Sé bien quién es, señorita Fisher. –Gerard Argent era un hombre mayor, que seguramente rondaba los sesenta, con el pelo canoso y arrugas surcándole el resto. Sin embargo, no se veía vulnerable o en decadencia. Parecía fuerte, frío, implacable… Mucho más amenazador que los hombres que se había encontrado durante el camino.- Siéntese. –Ordenó, con tono hostil a pesar de que él la había invitado personalmente a venir. MJ tomó asiento, a regañadientes, y sacó su pequeño bloc de notas.-

.-Bueno… -Sonrió, nerviosa, y al ver que éste no le devolvía el gesto… Colocó una expresión más seria.- Para un hombre de su edad… _**Uh**_… Me refiero a que… Usted ya debe de andar cerca de la edad de jubilación. ¿Por qué hacerse con un nuevo empleo cuando podría estar gozando de la calma? –Gerard se echó hacia delante, juntando las manos y con un semblante inamovible.-

.-Es usted muy directa, Fisher… Yendo directamente a las preguntas. –MJ arqueó una ceja. Ese era su trabajo… Ser periodista, hacer preguntas, conseguir información… No había ido a tomar el té precisamente. Fue a protestar, pero el Argent se le adelantó.- ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un tiempo para conocernos…? Quizás se sorprenda y encuentre las respuestas que está buscando. –Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, recostándose contra ella.- Sino le importa… Empezaré yo con las preguntas. –MJ le miró atónica. Ella era la _reportera_, la que debía de _preguntar_. ¿De qué iba ese hombre…?- ¿De qué conoce a Derek Hale?

.-Perdone pero… -MJ se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Aquella entrevista era una pérdida de tiempo… Se estaba mofando de ella, ofendiéndola. Gerard alzó una de sus manos y la puerta del despacho se abrió, el hombre que había estado fuera entró y a pocos pasos que dio se colocó a su lado, como una gran estatua amenazadora. Mary Jane se sentó de inmediato, cogiendo la indirecta.- ¿Derek Hale…? –Todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso. ¿_Por qué_ necesitaba ese hombre matones como aquellos? ¿_Por qué_ la había citado a ella para preguntarle? ¿_Y a que santos venía nombrar a Derek_?- Él no es… Alumno de este instituto…

.-No, no lo es. –Sacó algo de su cajón, un viejo expediente guardado en una fina carpeta marrón. La extendió sobre la mesa y la colocó frente a ella con un asentimiento de cabeza, MJ lo entendió y la abrió con cautela, sin saber que iba a encontrar.- Pero lo fue… Al igual que usted. –Allí estaba su propio expediente académico, coronado con una fotografía de ella a los quince años. Dejó sus ojos clavados en él, incapaz de volver a mirar a Gerard. Tenía la sensación de estar metiéndose en un asunto que escapaba de su control y dominio.- ¿Eran amigos?

.-No. –Contestó tajante.- Y ahora tampoco. –Se apresuró a aclarar, cerrando el expediente de golpe. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente alzó su mirada, posándola en el Argent.- ¿Me ha traído aquí para eso? ¿Para hablar de Derek? –Preguntó, con decisión, sin dejarse intimidar por esos ojos que la escrutaban con precisión.- Ni siquiera es su alumno, ni lo fue, así que… No veo porque tendría que interesarse por él.

.-Estoy _muy interesado_ en él, señorita Fisher, quizás con la misma intensidad que él se interesa por usted. –MJ parpadeó varias veces, confundida por aquel repentino comentario.- Aunque nuestros intereses, por descontado, son muy distintos… -Se acercó para quitarle el expediente de delante. Lo sujetó con una mano y con la otra lo abrió, se aclaró la voz e hizo ver que lo leía de arriba abajo… Aunque MJ sabía que ya debía de haberlo repasado varias veces.- Aquí dice que sufrió un trauma durante uno de los cursos, que la obligó a asistir al psicólogo de la escuela. –Señaló algo en la hoja, aunque Mary Jane no podía ver de qué se trataba desde su posición.- ¿Quiere contarme algo al respecto?

.-Mi mejor amiga murió. –Le contestó, con los ojos entornados, furiosa. Hablar de ella siempre le traía malos recuerdos… Unos amargos que le revolvían el estómago. Se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos, controlándose. Debía de permanecer calmada… Como si nada le afectase. Si flanqueaba, aquel hombre podía averiguar rápidamente su debilidad.- Mis evaluaciones psicológicas estarán también en ese expediente, ahí tiene todo lo que necesita saber al respecto. –Espetó, de mal humor.- ¿Puedo irme _ya_?

.-Sus evaluaciones no están, señorita Fisher. –Cerró el expediente y lo dejó sobre la mesa. MJ le miró sin entender. Recordaba muy bien como el psicólogo, que también ejercía de consejero de estudios, había anotado cada detalle de la historia en un montón de papeles… al igual que sus mejoras durante las sesiones.- Sin embargo, tengo una anotación acerca de su gran imaginación. –Dio unos golpecitos sobre el expediente, usando uno de los dedos.- Remarcan su _predisposición_ a _inventarse_ historias para justificar lo que realmente ocurrió con su amiga.

.-¿_**Qué**_? –Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y cuando intentó hacerse de nuevo con el documento… Gerard lo apartó de ella, con su vista clavada en la castaña.- Yo no me inventé nada. –Movió sus manos, remarcando su enfado.- Sé lo que vi, en el hospital, vi _cómo_ estaba Paige… Yo vi… _Yo vi_… Su cuerpo… _Ella_… -Tembló, recordando durante unos segundos lo que había visto en la morgue. Le habían prohibido verla, pero ella había encontrado (como siempre) la manera de colarse… Había sido un error. John Stilinski había tenido razón, era mejor recordarla como había sido… No como ese cadáver.-

.-¿Qué vio, señorita Fisher? –Gerard volvió a encararse hacia delante, para estar más cerca de ella.- ¿Quizás las heridas de un _animal_? ¿Arañazos? ¿Mordiscos? –MJ se llevó una mano a los labios, reprimiendo un gemido de horror. Desvió la mirada de ese hombre y se alzó de la silla, dispuesta a irse como fuera. Le daba igual quién fuese a detenerla. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, nadie se movió para pararla.- ¡Usted no cree que fuera un animal! ¿No es cierto? –Se detuvo, en seco, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, haciendo girar el pomo.- Sabe a qué se enfrenta, pero no quiere admitirlo… Lo que le ocurrió a su amiga, le pasará a muchos más sino paramos _al problema_, señorita Fisher. –Su mano le temblaba tanto que se vio incapaz de abrirla. El hombre se acercó a ella y se hizo a un lado para que éste la abriese por ella, asintió a modo de agradecimiento.- Sabe a quién me estoy refiriendo, ¿verdad? _Siempre_ lo ha sabido… ¡_**Siempre**_ ha sabido a quién tiene que culpar! –Corrió, sin pensárselo dos veces. Necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre.- ¡Volveremos a vernos, Mary Jane! –Le escuchó, a pesar de que ya estaba a punto de salir. Empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y se precipitó al exterior.-

* * *

><p>Las llaves de Boyd funcionaron a la maravilla. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, el frío se coló por las aperturas y conforme fueron avanzando pudieron ver la gran pista de hielo. Solo para ellos. Stiles había jugado bien sus cartas, era una ocasión como ninguna otra. Allison dio un salto de alegría y agarró a Scott del brazo, emocionada, guiándolo hasta las gradas para ponerse allí los patines. Hubiesen preferido estar solos, pero la compañía no era del todo mala… Lydia seguía a la pareja sin dejar de mirar su teléfono, tenía los ojos clavados en la pequeña pantalla, mensajeándose con alguien. Stiles resopló. No había conseguido ni una mirada de la pelirroja…<p>

.-Menudo plan, _Romeo_. –Escuchó a Catherine meterse con él y puso los ojos en blanco. La escuchó reírse por lo bajo y, aunque en un principio había querido ir tras Lydia, acabó siguiéndola hacia las gradas. Se sentó a su lado, mientras ella se dedicaba a descalzarse y ponerse los patines que habían cogido prestados de la zona de alquiler.- Lydia sigue ignorándote… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para darte cuenta de que esa relación solo va existir en tu cabeza? –Stiles entornó los ojos. Catherine ya empezaba a hablar como su hermano… Ambos dos gemelos no se mostraban muy optimistas con su futuro con la Martin.- Menudo frío hace aquí… Debería de haberme traído más ropa. –Se frotó los brazos mientras sus dientes castañeaban. Stiles suspiró y abrió su mochila, por suerte para los dos él si había traído algo más. Rebuscó hasta dar con una vieja sudadera y se la extendió a la chica, Catherine le miró durante unos segundos y acabó aceptándola.-

.-De nada. –Le reprochó y ella le sonrió de lado, dándole un golpe en el hombro a modo de amigos. Pasó la sudadera por encima de su cabeza y se la puso en menos de canta un gallo. Le venía grande a pesar de que Stiles no era gran cosa, se encogió sobre sí misma y no pudo evitar oler una de las mangas. _Olía a él_.- Está limpia, desconfiada. –Le recriminó cuando la vio hacer aquel gesto. Cath se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, no queriéndole aclarar que ese no había sido el motivo.- ¿Sabes algo, _doña pesimismo_? –La castaña le miró de reojo.-

Ya había acabado de atarse los patines, pero decidió quedarse un rato más a su lado. Scott y Allison ya se hallaban en la pista de hielo, solo que su hermano se pasaba más tiempo en el suelo helado que de pie patinando… La Argent trataba de enseñarle, aun no habiendo aceptado que los McCall no eran precisamente dotados de agilidad y destreza para los deportes –con o sin mordedura de hombre lobo. Lydia, por el contrario, patinaba con ligereza; daba piruetas y vueltas, parecía toda una profesional del tema. ¿Había algo que Lydia Martin no supiera hacer bien? Catherine puso los ojos en blanco. Sentía envidia de la pelirroja…

.-Puede que Lydia y yo no peguemos… -Stiles había seguido hablando, por lo que volvió su atención a él con confusión.- Pero quiero que sepas que hay veces en que uno piensa que hay cosas que no combinan bien… Y… Y… -Catherine le miraba, con sus grandes ojos castaños, escuchándolo atentamente. No pudo evitar verse atraído por esa mirada, eran como pozos, pozos dónde no veías el final… dónde no podías leer entre líneas, dónde no podías imaginar que pasaba por ellos. Se perdía en esa mirada, en esos ojos que había conocido tan bien.- Pero, en realidad, forman la combinación perfecta… Como dos perdonas juntas, que nadie pensaba que estarían juntas… -Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que se había acercado un poco más a ella, atraído por sus ojos, _magnetizado_.- Que estarían juntos jamás… -Balbuceó, sin ya saber en qué estaba pensando.- Creo… _Creo _que Lydia y yo…

Pero lo que creyese o dejase de creer a Catherine le importaba bien poco. En realidad, no quería saberlo… No quería saber cuán profundos podían ser sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja… De lo contrario, seguramente no podría evitar comprarse. ¿Sería ella más importante? ¿Acaso no la había interpuesto por encima cuando lo de Peter?

Aquel resentimiento volvió a ella, esa especie de traición amarga que había tratado de enterar bien hondo para que no se interpusiese en su relación de amistad. Después de todo, _no quería perderle_.

Todas aquellas emociones juntas estallaron dentro suyo, como una explosión dolorosa. Le miró, preguntándole tantas cosas… Pero parecía que él fuese incapaz de entenderla, no como antes. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de nada? ¿Era por Lydia, era porque la pelirroja acaparaba todos sus sentimientos? ¿O podía ser que lo viese y prefería ignorarlo?

Confundida, alterada y sobrepasada por todos aquellos sentimientos que se debatían dentro de ella… Se dejó guiar por sus instintos. Stiles estaba cerca de ella, tan a poca distancia que tardó menos de un segundo en acortarla. Presionó sus labios contra los de él, quizás con demasiada fuerza, quizás siendo demasiado brusca… Tal y como había hecho cuando habían sido pequeños. Quiso atrapar su rostro, atraerlo aún más, sentir su piel cálida contra la palma de su mano… Pero no pudo ser. Stiles la cogió de las muñecas, deteniéndola, parándola en seco. Y eso la hizo reaccionar. Se separó, tan rápido como se había acercado.

El agarre de sus muñecas fue relajándose hasta que sus manos acabaron por deslizarse por los brazos de la chica, la yema de sus dedos rozaron la tela de su jersey. Ni siquiera la estaba tocando, había dos capas de ropa, pero se estremeció. No había apartado la mirada de él, de sus ojos castaños –más claros que los suyos, como si estuvieran más vivos. Estaba sorprendido, pero aún no sabía si era una mala o buena señal…

Solo tuvo la sensación de que se había equivocado, que aquel paso solo acabaría por destrozar la poca relación amistosa que habían recuperado de antaño. Se sintió estúpida, tonta, maldijo a sus impulsos y se preguntó porque no podía pensarse las cosas más de dos y tres veces.

Pero, sin embargo, aquella sensación de error fue desapareciendo a medida que miraba sus ojos y el silencio les envolvía. Ni siquiera podía escuchar a su gemelo de fondo junto con la risa de Allison. Solo estaban ellos dos y ese silencio. Como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en ese instante. Como si se encontrasen en una pequeña burbuja. Solos. Él y ella.

.-_Lydia y yo_… -Catherine agrandó más sus ojos y los desvió de él, mirando hacia delante, con nerviosismo… Pero también con algo más. _Con dolor_. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra las gradas. Había metido la pata con aquellas palabras que ni siquiera había pensado. Se le habían escapado, como retazos de la conversación que _el beso_ había interrumpido.- ¡Cath! –La llamó cuando vio que se levantaba y caminaba rápido, pero con torpeza, para alejarse de él. Decidió que lo mejor era no seguirla. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se golpeó las sienes con ellos.- _Mierda_. –Se levantó a toda prisa y cayó de bruces al suelo cuando intentó caminar con normalidad, sin recordar que llevaba puestos los patines. Maldijo en voz baja y se alzó con dificultad. Caminó dando grandes zancadas hasta la pista de hielo. Catherine no había ido muy lejos, pues no sabía patinar y se agarraba a la barandilla dando dos pasos a cada minuto.- Cathy… Escucha… Yo… Yo no…

.-Déjame en paz. –Masculló, enfadada, tratando de ir más rápido. Pero en una de esas el patín debió de cobrar vida, porque se deslizó en otra dirección y acabó cayendo de culo al suelo de hielo. Gimoteó con dolor, se había dado pero bien… Stiles se acercó a ella patosamente, había patinado más veces y aunque no fuera un profesional, al menos conseguía mantenerse de pie.- ¡Déjame, _no me toques_! –Le dio un manotazo cuando trató de ayudarla a ponerse en pie y se arrastró por el suelo para alejarse de ella.-

.-¡Stiles! –Lydia se acercó patinando con elegancia, moviéndose como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo. En un instante se encontró al lado del chico y lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo, alejándolo de Catherine. Stiles, que aún estaba estupefacto por la reacción de la castaña, trató de resistirse pero Lydia le dio una colleja cuando vio que no iba a estarse quieto.- ¿Pero _a ti_ que te pasa exactamente? ¿Te caíste de la cuna al nacer o algo así? –Stiles se masajeó la zona dónde le había golpeado y la miró sin entender. Lydia podía ponerse muy mal humorada cuando quería.- Necesita estar sola, ¿es que no lo ves? –Señaló en dirección a Catherine, que intentaba ponerse en pie por sus propios medios.- Deberías dejarle su espacio… Ahora que la has cagado y bien.

.-¿_Qué_? –Stiles no sabía si estar más sorprendido de todas las palabras que Lydia le estaba dirigiendo o bien de que la pelirroja les hubiera visto. Se alarmó, de repente.- Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? ¿Es que has…? ¿Tú has visto…? Quiero decir… ¿Qué has visto que _nosotros_…? ¿Qué _nosotros-ya-sabes_? –Lydia arqueó una ceja y le soltó para poderse cruzar de brazos.- Joder, Scott. –Lo buscó con la mirada, pero el lobo no se encontraba allí.-

.-Se han marchado hacia el fotomatón porque Scott no lograba ni dar un paso sin caerse. Así que ha tenido la fortuna de no ver nada. –Le explicó y Stiles sintió un alivio inmenso por dentro. No quería ni imaginarse que podía llegar a pasar si el McCall hubiese presenciado la escena… De seguro que habría acabado transformándose y sus garras lo hubiesen despedazado vivo.- Siguiente punto. –Alzó uno de sus dedos, para indicar que pasaban a otro tema.- No ha habido un _nosotros_. –Stiles fue a hablar, pero Lydia le interrumpió.- _Ella_ te ha besado a _ti_. –Se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.- Ese ha sido tu mayor error, deberías haber intentado corresponder el beso al menos… -Entornó sus ojos, mirándolo de arriba abajo.- Me imagino que no has besado a muchas chicas… Ni tenido muchas citas… Pero, al menos, hubieses podido reaccionar un poco mejor.

.-¿Qué, _qué_, qué? –Estaba tan consternado por todo que su cerebro no acababa de procesar toda la información.- No ha sido por no corresponder el beso… _Yo_… He dicho _algo_ después… Algo que _no_ debería haber dicho… _Por eso_… -Desvió su mirada, nervioso, pero volvió rápidamente a Lydia. La pelirroja seguía de brazos cruzados, con mirada inquisidora.-

.-Ese ha debido de ser _el segundo error_, pero definitivamente ha habido un primero. –Chasqueó la lengua y colocó los brazos como jarras.- Mira, no te conozco mucho… -Hizo una mueca, que ofendió un poco al chico.- Pero lo que sí conozco _muy bien_ son las relaciones. He tenido muchas. –Dijo, orgullosa, y se apartó la melena de la cara. Stiles asintió, casi por instinto que por estar de acuerdo con ella.- Te debo una, Stiles… Por lo del baile. –El moreno se la quedó mirando, ahora sin moverse.- Por lo que me dijiste… Antes de ir a bailar… -Se revolvió, nerviosa, mirando hacia otro lado.- Ni Jackson ni nadie me había dicho… Que llegaría a ganar el premio Nobel de las matemáticas. –Sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que hizo que Stiles se la devolviera al instante.- Aunque no exista el Nobel de las matemáticas. –Arqueó una ceja, casi divertida.- Pero a lo que iba… Si quieres, como experta, podría ayudarte.

.-¿Ayudarme _a qué_? –Preguntó, con confusión. Lydia le miró, incrédula, como sino creyese que lo estaba diciendo en serio… Meneó su cabeza en dirección a Catherine, para darle una idea.- ¡Oh, _ah_, no! Te estás imaginando _algo_ que no es… Cathy y yo solo somos amigos. –Dijo, nervioso, señalándola a lo lejos.- Solo amigos, de verdad, amigos… _amigos_… amigos… _Yo no_… Bueno que _nosotros no_… Lo del beso ha sido _solo un_… Es algo de _amigos_, tú no podrías entenderlo. –Balbuceó, desviando la mirada de ella para posarla en la castaña. Catherine había desistido y ahora quería salir, pero aún tenía que recorrer los pocos metros que había conseguido hacer.- _Ella_… -Suspiró, quedándose en silencio durante unos segundos.- ¿Has sentido alguna vez _un silencio_? No uno normal… Sino… -Cogió aire y resopló.- _No sé_… Un silencio extraño… En el que miras a alguien y es como si lo vieras por primera vez. Y el mundo deja de dar vueltas para esas personas que se miran… -Lydia se descruzó de brazos, con una expresión apagada.- Un silencio extraño… _y mágico_. –Parpadeó, sorprendido de sí mismo.- ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir…?

.-_No_, no lo sé, Stiles. –Le contestó, con un deje de tristeza. Había salido con muchos chicos a lo largo de su adolescencia, pero no había habido ningún silencio como el que él describía. Nada que se le pudiese acercar… Ni siquiera con Jackson, a quién pretendía no añorar.- Tú solo piénsate lo que te he dicho… ¿_Vale_? Puede que sí lo piensas detenidamente, te sorprendas de la respuesta. –Patinó hasta acercarse a él, trató de alzarse un poco y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico.- Es como si de repente descubrieras la respuesta a la ecuación más complicada del mundo. –Rio y le dio un golpecito en la espalda, animándole.- Venga, vamos a patinar.

Lydia le dejó, deslizándose por el hielo, dejándolo asolas con sus pensamientos… Dándole vueltas a lo que la Martin le había ofrecido. Aceptar su ayuda podía suponer 1) pasar más tiempo con ella y 2) quizás podría arreglar las cosas con Catherine. Volteó, en busca de Lydia, pero entonces la vio en el suelo, arrodillada, con el rostro bajado.

.-¿_Lydia_…? –Fue a acercarse cuando ella alzó la mirada, directa a sus ojos y entonces… _**Gritó**_.-

* * *

><p><strong>¡<strong>_**Voilá**_**!**

**¿Os gustó? ¿Os sorprendió? ;) Espero que si :D**

**Voy a cambiar bastante la relación de Stiles y Lydia al final..., espero que os vaya gustando igual. Estos dos me encantan, aunque en este fic vayan a ser amigos solo :)**


	17. Drowning on dry land

**¡Otro capítulo más! :D Y conseguí acabarlo antes de quedarme sin tiempo libre… ¡Yuhu! XD *Ahora ya no podré escribir hasta el lunes tarde o hasta martes…* En fin :) Agradezco mucho vuestros reviews (Jorge y Violet Smoak) –tengo un problema y es que no recuerdo si los contesté o no XD *soy un desastre con patas*. Decir que os quiero y os adoro *?* Gracias también a mis niñas Silvi y Caroline.**

**¡Y os dejo el capítulo que es tarde para mí y me muero de sueño! XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't drown by falling in the water; you drown by staying there.<em>"  
><strong>Edwin Louis Cole<strong>

Scott había acudido una vez más a la pista de hielo, con la intención de detener a Derek y convencer a Boyd de que había más soluciones y salidas para él… No la licantropía. Sin embargo, había llegado tarde. Derek ya tenía a su nueva manada formada, tres miembros más el Alfa, y le demostraron muy bien de lo que era capaces de hacer una vez que se juntaban. Eran fuertes, rápidos, ágiles… Mucho más que el McCall. El Hale lo había pillado desprevenido y le había asestado un golpe con las garras en uno de los costados… Scott había huido, sabiendo que no tenía sentido prolongar aquella pelea que demostraba la superioridad de una manada.

Ahora se encaminaba hacia el veterinario, en busca de unas ganas y desinfectante. La herida que Derek le había causado no curaba, seguía abierta y le dolía cada vez que andaba… Pero eso no era lo que le preocupada a Scott, sino que saber que, en alguna parte, Catherine estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. La imaginaba doblada de dolor, gimoteando lastimada, preguntándose si él estaría bien. Mientras andaba, le puso un mensaje en el móvil, para tranquilizarla.

.-Tardará más en curar… -Scott dio un bote, soltando el móvil que fue a parar irremediablemente al suelo. Por suerte, no pareció sufrir muchos daños. La clínica ya estaba cerrada, por lo que había supuesto que su jefe ya no estaría allí… Pero, una vez más, se equivocaba. Deaton estaba en la sala principal, examinando un cadáver que tenía el pecho desgarrado, y su jefe alzó su mirada para verle mejor. Señaló con uno de sus dedos la herida de su costado.- Es de un alfa, así que el proceso será más lento… -Le explicó y dejó los guantes para ponerse unos de nuevos, abrió uno de los armarios y sacó un algodón untado en alcohol. Se acercó y le limpió la herida con cuidado.-

.-¿Por qué sabes tantas cosas… sobre _nosotros_? –Preguntó, confundido. Estaba más que claro que su jefe sabía _demasiada_ información para ser veterinario a tiempo completo. Había algo más. Scott lo sabía. Aún así, nunca le había desvelado la razón.-

.-Eso de ahí. –Evitó la pregunta tras taparle la herida, se irguió de nuevo y señaló el cadáver que yacía sobre la mesa de metal.- Ha sido hecho por algo muy diferente… -Scott parpadeó, fijándose de repente en el muerto. En los detalles. Era humano, no un hombre lobo… Las heridas de su pecho estaban hechas por garras, pero eran profundas y amplias… No estaban hechas por un licántropo.- Escucha, esto es importante. –Su jefe lo agarró por los hombros, para que le prestara atención a él.- Estoy seguro de que los Argent anotan todo en algún tipo de libro… Tendrán toda clase de descripciones, anotaciones, datos… Antecedentes de todas las cosas que habrán descubierto… Y cazado. –Scott agrandó los ojos, una mezcla entre estupefacción y horror.-

.-¿_Q-Q-Qué_? –Tartamudeó, tratando de procesar toda la información lo más rápido posible.- ¿Todas… las _cosas_? –Preguntó, confundido y meneó la cabeza.- ¿Cuántas _cosas_ diferentes hay? –Deaton fue a contestarle, pero justo en ese instante escucharon pasos y la puerta de la zona principal se abrió. El veterinario señaló la parte trasera y el lobo se escurrió en esa dirección en total silencio, antes de que sus _recientes _invitados entraran y lo vieran allí. Deaton se movió, tratando de hacer ver que seguía centrado en su trabajo, examinando el cadáver.-

.-Estoy considerando… -Susurró, irguiéndose de nuevo para ver a sus nuevos huéspedes. Chris Argent había entrado acompañado de un par de cazadores más.- Comprar un cartel más grande, que ponga bien claro la palabra _**cerrado**_. –Scott, que se había quedado tras una puerta cerrada, escuchó atentamente la conversación. Estaba intrigado por esa reciente visita… ¿Qué debían de querer los Argent de Deaton…? De repente, entró una cuarta persona y el ambiente se volvió más tenso aún.-

.-Hola, Alan. –Saludó, con tono seco, Gerard Argent, abuelo de Allison y padre de Christopher. El nuevo director del colegio. El hombre que había cortado al Omega en dos con una espada, de un solo movimiento. Scott sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.- Cuánto tiempo. –Dijo, con una sonrisa forzada y de lado.- Me habían dicho que te habías retirado… -Miró a su alrededor, como si la clínica veterinaria le repugnara. Hizo una mueca y volvió su atención nuevamente a Deaton.-

.-Y a mí que tú seguías unas normas de comportamiento. –Espetó el veterinario, con los ojos entrecerrados. Scott podía oler el odio impregnando cada una de sus palabras… Gerard Argent no era bien recibido, no era un amigo del pasado, ni siquiera una persona que saludarías al encontrártela un día por la calle.- Sé que es un cazador. –Dijo, señalando al muerto en la camilla.- Y también me he percatado de que tiene rastros de pólvora en sus dedos. –Scott tragó saliva. No había nada que se le escapara a su jefe…- No supongáis que me vais a convencer con vuestras teorías solo porque conteste algunas de las preguntas.

.-Alan… Alan… Alan… -Lo nombró Gerard, como si tratara de tranquilizar a un perro que se ha puesto muy nervioso.- No hemos venido a buscar problemas… ¿Mmhmm? –Ladeó su cabeza.- Este pobre chico solo tenía veinticuatro años… ¿No crees que es triste que alguien muera estando en la flor de su vida?

.-Hay asesinos de todas las edades. –Le respondió de manera brusca, mirándole fijamente. Gerard chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada del veterinario.- No sé qué estarás haciendo aún aquí, Gerard… -Dijo, con tono firme, sin un rastro de intimidación en su voz.- Ya has enterrado a tu hija, así que márchate a gozar de los pocos días que tienes de vida. –Volteó, dando la conversación por finalizada… Pero a los pocos segundos, volvió a hablar. Como si hubiese otro pensamiento rondándole en la cabeza.- Vete y _déjalos_ en paz.

.-¿_Dejarlos_, Alan? –Preguntó, arqueando una ceja, y dio un paso al frente. Encarándose al veterinario.- No deberías involucrarte tanto en estos asuntos, nada de esto te incumbe personalmente. –Hizo una pausa, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, con un fulgor lleno de rencor y odio.- ¿Pero quieres hacerlo personal, Alan? ¿_Nuevamente_? –Se detuvo a escasos dos metros de él. Scott se tensó, preparado por si tenía que intervenir y ponerse en medio, separarles… Deaton parecía bueno con la información, pero no estaba seguro de si podría pelear. Y menos contra un cazador.- Eres un _estúpido_ si aún crees que tomé las decisiones equivocadas en el pasado, **yo** salvé a esa chica de un destino indigno.

.-¿_Indigno_? –Repitió su palabra, usándola como si fuese un insulto.- ¡Rory debería de haber tomado sus propias decisiones, sin tu influencia, sin tu palabrería, sin tu lavado de cerebro! –Espetó, enfadado. Scott dio un brinco, sorprendiéndose de la intensidad de aquellas palabras por parte del veterinario. No olía amor, no como tal, por lo que dedujo que no se debía a un interés estrictamente romántico… Sino que parecía… Paternalista. Como si quisiera defender a una hija.- Las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes sino la hubieras apartado de su… "_destino_". –Hizo las comillas en el aire, a modo sarcástico.-

.-¿Me estás culpando de todos los actos de Peter Hale, Alan? Ese psicópata mató a mi hija, recuérdalo. –Dio un paso más, enfrentándose a él. Christopher se acercó, posando una mano en el hombro de su padre, intentando que se tranquilizara y retrocediera. Gerard se deshizo de la mano de su hijo con un gesto brusco, apartándola como si llevara la peste.- Más vale que no me encuentre con _una sorpresa_ en este asunto, Alan, o tendré que tomar medidas al respecto.

* * *

><p>Stiles resopló y apuró el café de la máquina, estaba demasiado aguado y no sabía realmente a lo que había pedido… Pero eso era mejor que nada, al menos se entretenía con algo mientras pasaban los minutos. Aún no podía creerse lo rastrera que Erica había sido. Le había destrozado el coche hacía unas horas, cuando había ido a buscar a Boyd a su casa para detenerlo, para evitar que ayudara a Scott con sus buenas intenciones… Seguramente se lo había ordenado Derek, pero no podía evitar echarle maldiciones a la rubia beta. Chasqueó la lengua y miró el reloj de muñeca, hacía una hora que el mecánico trabajaba en su jeep… Y aún no tenía noticias de cuándo iba a terminar. Tiró el vaso del café a la basura y se dispuso a averiguarlo.<p>

.-¡_Oye_! –Le gritó, atravesando la puerta que daba al taller. El joven que trabajaba allí había subido el jeep a una plataforma, para poder inspeccionar mejor la parte baja del automóvil.- ¡_Eh_! –Siguió insistiendo, pero seguramente con tanto ruido no podía escucharle bien. Se metió las manos en el bolsillo y avanzó hasta dónde él se encontraba.- ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Arrugó la nariz al verlo bien de cerca.- Solo había que mirar el arranque…

.-Sí. –Le confirmó el mecánico mientras le echaba una mirada de reojo.- Pero parece que el tubo de escape también hay que cambiarlo. –Le dijo, como si nada, y Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Por eso odiaba ir al mecánico, porque siempre sacaban más cosas de las que en verdad tenía… Gimoteó horrorizado y calculó mentalmente los ahorros de los que disponía.- Calcula… -Susurró, al ver la cara pálida del chico.- Calcula que te va a costar unos… Mil doscientos. –Al Stilinski casi le dio un infarto al escucharlo.- Y reza para que no te cobre trescientos más.

.-Vale… -Susurró, abatido. No sabía mucho de coches, así que le sería imposible rebatírselo. Se sintió mareado, como si le hubiesen acabado de dar una puñalada trapera. Era mucho dinero… Más del que había calculado en un principio. Y, precisamente, su familia no disponía de un gran fondo monetario…- Acaba rápido… ¿Quieres…? –Volteó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta. Había esperado tener tiempo para ir a casa de los McCall, a intentar aclarar las cosas con Catherine… Necesitaba saber que todo seguía bien entre ellos, a pesar de lo ocurrido.- Volveré enseguida, -le aseguró, casi a modo de amenaza.- cagándome en todos los santos. –Susurró para sí mismo, enfadado. Llevó una mano a la manecilla de la puerta, para ir de nuevo a la sala de espera, y notó, enseguida, algo viscoso.- Estupendo… -Gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era una especie de baba blanquecina y asquerosa.- Menudo asco de sitio… -Abrió y entró, dejando la puerta abierta. Se apresuró a secarse la baba en la manga de la chaqueta, era _asqueroso_.-

Paseó por su mirada por la sala de espera, buscando algo con que entretenerse. De repente se percató en un detalle que no le había llamado antes la atención. Una fotografía que habían pegado a una de las columnas… Se acercó, para examinarla más de cerca. Era el mecánico, solo que unos años más joven. Iba vestido con un uniforme de lacrosse, el de su instituto.

.-Ala… -Se sorprendió, nunca lo hubiese dicho que ese chico y él tuviesen algo en común. Aunque Stiles no había jugado aún ningún partido…- Vaya pintas. –Chasqueó la lengua y sacó el móvil, dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a su amiga. Iba a retrasarse y no quería que Cathy pensara que no le daba vueltas al asunto… que hacía ver cómo sino hubiese ocurrido nada. Abrió el apartado de mensajes sin ninguna incidencia, pero para cuando intentó escribir… La cosa cambió. No sentía una mano, era como si se hubiese paralizado…- Joder. –Masculló y el móvil se le resbaló, cayendo al suelo, cuando no pudo mover tampoco la otra. ¿Le estaría dando un infarto cerebral o algo así? Asustado miró al frente. Una de las paredes era un gran cristal, por lo que podía ver al mecánico desde allí… Si lo avisaba, él podía ayudarle y pedir una ambulancia.-

Pero no hizo nada. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando a través del gran cristal. Había visto algo. Una figura se deslizaba por su coche, acercándose al chico, como si reptase por la superficie del vehículo. Su corazón dio un brinco, presa del pánico. Aquella cosa no era como Scott… Tenía la piel con escamas, como un gran lagarto, poseía una cola, sus garras eran más afiladas y largas… Y sus ojos… Le escamaban.

.-¡Eh, _eeh_…! –Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba aquel chico. Gritó, tratando de llamar su atención.- ¡Cuidado, cuidado! –El mecánico volteó para ver qué pasaba, aunque fue demasiado tarde para advertirle del peligro. El lagarto gigante blandió sus garras y le arañó rápidamente tras la nuca. El chico se llevó una mano a la zona de la herida, pero antes ni siquiera de llegar a tocarla… Cayó, al suelo, desplomado, sin poder moverse.- ¡_N_…! –Stiles quiso ir a ayudarle, a pesar de que el monstruo seguía ahí, pero sus piernas no le respondieron y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.-

Al haber dejado la puerta abierta, vio lo que sucedió a continuación. El gran lagarto reptó en dirección al cableado y cuadro de mandos, rasgó un par de ellos e inmediatamente el jeep empezó a descender. No hubiera supuesto ningún problema de no ser porque el mecánico se había quedado justo debajo, paralizado en el peor lugar posible.

.-Socorro… ¡_Socorro_! –Gimoteó el chico, viendo como el automóvil se le iba acercando rápidamente. En pocos minutos, si nadie hacía nada para evitarlo, el coche lo aplastaría hasta matarlo. Stiles se arrastró todo lo que pudo, en dirección a su teléfono, no podía moverse libremente pero la parálisis no le había afectado del todo… ¿Quizás por qué solo había tocado la baba? ¿Por qué no le habían arañado como al mecánico? Llegó hasta el móvil y con un dedo tembloroso trató de marcar el número de emergencia.- ¡Ayúdame… Ayúdame… Ayúdame…! –Stiles cerró los ojos, sin poder evitarlo, a modo de instinto.-

Escuchó perfectamente como el jeep seguía bajando y aplastaba al muchacho, reventándolo. El olor a hierro y sal de la sangre le atravesó las fosas nasales. Gimió de horror. No había podido hacer nada. _**Nada**_. ¿Por qué nunca podía ayudar a nadie? ¿Por qué nunca podía ser… útil? Como Scott. Como Derek… Ellos habrían hecho algo, seguro, no se habrían limitado a arrastrarse por el suelo, como gusanos, para pedir ayuda.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe al sentir que algo se acercaba a él. Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado. Y lo vio. El lagarto gigante lo miraba directamente, con sus ojos dorados, fríos, como los de un reptil. Pero Stiles vio algo más en ellos… Algo que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

.-_Comisaria de policía._ –Dijo una voz, a través de su teléfono. El monstruo gruñó y salió corriendo, dejándolo solo.- _¿En qué puedo ayudarle…?_

* * *

><p>No pasó mucho hasta que la policía llegó al lugar del <em>accidente<em>, acordonaron la zona y el propio sheriff se encargó de interrogar al único testigo presente. Su hijo. La ambulancia llegó unos minutos más tardes, solo para certificar la muerte del mecánico y meterlo en una bolsa negra, preparado para llevarlo al lugar del autopsia –aunque era bastante obvio de que había muerto. Le tendieron una manta a Stiles y le dejaron sentarse en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, alegando que debía de estar en "_observación_" debido al trauma que había sufrido.

.-Te lo he dicho… -Susurró, explicándoselo por tercera vez. Se lo había repetido tantas veces en la cabeza antes de que la policía llegase al lugar del asesinato, que sonaba ya sincero a pesar de ser una gran mentira.- He entrado… Y he visto el coche encima del mecánico… -John asintió muy despacio, ya lo había anotado hacía rato… Pero aun así seguía insistiendo, como si supiera que había algo más que no le estaba contando.- Eso es todo. –Miró sus manos, que temblaban aún resentidas por la parálisis. Ya se había recuperado por completo, pero aún le quedaba ese tembleque molesto.-

.-¿Qué te pasa en la mano…? –Preguntó su padre, preocupado al verlo de ese modo. Stiles meneó la cabeza, no dándole importancia, e insistió nuevamente en si podía marcharse. John suspiró.- Oye… Si hay algo que no quieres decirme… -Stiles se quedó en silencio, muy callado, sin mirarle.- Me preocupo por ti, hijo. –Colocó su mano en el hombro de su pequeño, éste se tensó bajo el contacto. Incómodo. Por lo que el sheriff apartó su mano.- Si has visto a alguien… Y te asusta que pueda volver…

.-No vi nada… -Susurró, cortándole, interrumpiéndole para que no siguiera con el tema. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía seguir antes de que su mentira se fuese abajo.- Ni a nadie… De verdad, papá. –Volvió sus ojos a él, mirándole directamente.- ¿Me dejas irme _**ya**_?

.-Claro… -Suspiró y esperó a que Stiles se levantara, como si temiera que pudiese caerse. Pero el chico se mantuvo de pie perfectamente. No tenía nada físico.- Pero no en tu coche. –Su hijo volteó, con cara de horror, haciendo una mueca.- Lo siento, Stiles, es una prueba… -Le ayudó a bajar de la ambulancia a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, el menor Stilinski iba refunfuñando por sus adentros. Su casa no quedaba lejos, pero lo último que quería era tener que caminar solo después de lo vivido.- He llamado a alguien para que venga a buscarte, no te preocupes… -Se apresuró a aclarar, como si hubiese sabido exactamente en que estaba pensando.- Mira, ahí está. –Alzó una mano y saludó a la conductora del escarabajo, que restaba aparcado cerca de la ambulancia.-

El camino a su casa fue de lo más incómodo que Stiles recordaba. Catherine no había abierto la boca para nada, ni siquiera cuando él le había dado las gracias por venir a recogerlo… Aunque hubiese sido su padre quién se lo había pedido. Seguramente el sheriff no lo había hecho de mala fe, pues él no estaba enterado de todas sus discusiones y problemas, pero Stiles se lamentaba de que no hubiese pensado primero en Scott, por ejemplo. Se encogió en el asiento copiloto, deseando que éste se lo tragara. No se había sentido peor en su vida. Tan inútil… Tan miserable… Toda su vida estaba patas arriba.

Aún quedaba un par de calles para llegar al hogar de los Stilinski, pero Catherine detuvo el coche, estacionándolo a un lado de la carretera. Era de noche y no había tránsito, por lo que no suponía un problema para otros conductores. Al principio Stiles creyó que iba a gritarle que se bajara, que fuera andando –ya no estaban a la vista de su padre, así que no tenía por qué guardar las apariencias con nadie. Pero entonces ella se volvió, para mirarle, y sus ojos le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Estaba preocupada. _Preocupada por él_… A pesar de todo, a pesar de su enfado, a pesar de que él la había herido al soltar aquellas palabras tan inapropiadas.

.-¿Estás bien…? –Fue un simple susurro, tan bajito que Stiles tuvo la sensación de que se lo debía de haber imaginado. Pero había estado ahí. Sintió un vacío en el pecho y la necesidad de exponerle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. La impotencia de no haber podido ayudar al mecánico… Lo dolido que estaba por haberle hecho daño… Lo mucho que quería que las cosas fuesen como antes. De pequeños, cuando ella le había besado, nada había cambiado entre ellos. ¿Por qué esta vez tenía que ser distinta? ¿Qué podía haber cambiado entre aquel entonces y ahora? ¿No se suponía que ahora eran más maduros, que lidiaban mejor con los problemas y las decisiones que tomaban?-

.-No lo sé… -Le contestó, con franqueza, pues en parte eso era verdad. No profundizaba mucho, pero cuando quiso explicárselo todo las palabras se le quedaban atascadas en la garganta. Sin posibilidad de salir. Catherine asintió, muy despacio, y volvió a encender el motor.- Aquella… Aquella cosa no era como Scott… -La castaña se detuvo durante unos segundos, pero finalmente puso el coche en marcha, en dirección de nuevo al hogar de los Stilinski.- Sus ojos… Eran como… Los de un réptil… Pero había algo más en ellos. –Cathy meneó su cabeza, indicándole que le estaba escuchando.- ¿Sabes cuándo miras a un amigo con una careta… pero solo le ves los ojos… y sabes que te suenan… pero no sabes quién es?

.-¿Quieres decir que crees que lo conoces? –Preguntó, confundida, con las dos manos en el volante. Stiles miró los ojos de ella durante unos minutos, en silencio. Catherine estaba pendiente de la carretera, por lo que ignoraba por completo porque se había quedado callado. Él quería decirle que, aunque llevara diez mil caretas, podría averiguar quién era por sus ojos. Los conocía muy bien… Como si fueran los suyos propios. Pero no pudo, de nuevo se le trancaron las palabras.-

.-No… -Murmuró, por el contrario.- Pero _eso_ me conocía.

* * *

><p>No podían perder el tiempo. <em><strong>Sí<strong>_, habían conseguido derribar a Scott entre todos… Formar equipo, una manada. Pero el McCall era un simple _beta_, más de camino a ser un Omega quizás, sin formación alguna, que atacaba por puro instinto. No podían codearse y celebrar esa pequeña victoria. Derek lo sabía muy bien. Y por eso imponía su mano firme, obligándolos a realizar una serie de circuitos que acababan donde él se encontraba.

Isaac había sido el primero en intentarlo. El chico era ágil y rápido, seguramente gracias a su entrenamiento con el equipo de lacrosse, lograba saltar todos los obstáculos, sin complicación alguna. Sin embargo, era muy predecible. Se abalanzó contra él en cuanto estuvo a escasos metros, como Derek había visto incluso antes de que saltara. El alfa resopló, decepcionado, y logró cogerlo por el cuello antes de que le tocase ni un pelo de la cabeza. Lo empujó, estampándolo contra una de las columnas.

.-Otra vez. –Ordenó e Isaac se levantó, sin rechistar, para volver a realizar el circuito. Boyd los observaba desde los vagones del metro, se había refugiado allí dentro para leer, pues aún no se había adaptado a sus nuevas capacidades y aún le costaba controlado el lado bestial de su naturaleza. Erica se movía aquí para allá, nerviosa y excitada por entrar en acción. Derek volvió a agarrar al Lahey antes de que éste lograra nada, y lo tiró de nuevo al suelo.- Otra vez. –Al quinto intento, Derek vio que Erica desaparecía de su campo de visión. Chasqueó la lengua. No pasó mucho hasta que la loba se tiró junto a Isaac, atacándole los dos a la vez. Gruñó y se deshizo de los dos beta, sin problemas.- ¿Alguno de vosotros podría intentar ser menos predecible? –Espetó, molesto.-

Erica dio un salto, levantándose del suelo, sorprendiéndole. Sus piernas le rodearon la cintura mientras que los brazos se ocupaban de su cuello, quedándose colgada de él. No se había esperado ese arranque por su parte, por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello. La rubia sonrió, orgullosa, y en menos de medio segundo se abalanzó sobre él para besarle apasionadamente, saboreando sus labios como si fuese el último manjar de la tierra.

Derek no había sido un santo durante su vida pasada… Sabía muy bien lo que era besar a alguien, no era algo nuevo para él –como tampoco ir más allá de eso. Pero algo en aquel contacto le hizo estremecerse, como si una antigua sensación le volviese de repente, una que había olvidado y regresaba de golpe, aturdiéndolo. Sin embargo, cuando quiso rebuscar el recuerdo que aquel beso estaba despertando… Lo encontró enterrado en una neblina, tan espesa que no le dejaba entrever nada. No podía acceder a él. No podía recordarlo. Recordaba la sensación… _El deseo, el hambre por alguien_… ¿Pero el recuerdo en sí? **No**. No estaba _disponible_.

Empujó a Erica, quizás con demasiada fuerza bruta, y la rubia cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe. La escuchó lloriquear, pero sabía que pronto sus heridas se curarían como buena loba que era. Se llevó una mano a sus labios y pasó la palma por ellos, limpiándoselos.

.-No vuelvas a hacer eso. –Erica arqueó una ceja, enfadada y ofendida por su reacción. Ahora era _preciosa_, espectacular; no esperaba que nadie la rechazase, no esperaba que nadie pasase de ella. Y mucho menos Derek, que era quién la había convertido, quién la había seducido para unirse a su mundo, a su manada.-

.-¿Por qué? –Espetó, con tono hostil, sin moverse del suelo.- ¿Por qué soy _una beta_? –Su tono era más amenazador y desafiante de lo que le hubiese gustado, sonaba como si estuviera deseando otra pelea. Derek la miró, desde su posición.- ¿O es por otro motivo? –Preguntó.- ¿Por la periodista…? ¿Cómo se llama…? Ni siquiera me acuerdo, es muy insignificante. –Miró a Isaac, buscando su apoyo en la conversación, pero el Lahey prefería mantenerse al margen.- ¿Por qué no la convertiste a ella?

.-Tengo pensado a alguien mejor para ti. –Le contestó, para decepción de Erica aquellas palabras no tenían nada que ver con su pregunta. Se agachó, quedándose cerca de sus dos betas. La rubia gruñía por lo bajo, molesta, rebelándose ante su autoridad.- El alfa aquí soy yo, ¿entendido? **Yo **decido _quién_ forma parte de la manada y _quién_ no. –Habló, mostrándole los dientes para que fuera más intimidante.- Y mis motivos para hacerlo son solo míos. –Erica se levantó con rapidez y se alejó hacia los vagones dando grandes zancadas. Derek resopló, era más complicado de lo que creía ser un líder…, y fijó su vista en Isaac, que no dejaba de lamentarse por la cantidad de huesos rotos.- Ven aquí… -Lo cogió del brazo de un movimiento brusco, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le partió el hueso.- Ahora tienes uno más. –Gruñó, apretando con fuerza.- ¿Crees que te estoy enseñando a pelear? ¿Eh? –Isaac desvió la mirada, dolorido.- ¡_**Mírame**_, Isaac! –El ojiazul desvió su mirada hasta él, fulminándole con sus claros ojos. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño y Derek lo sabía.- Te estoy enseñando a sobrevivir. –Lo soltó de golpe y se alzó del suelo.- No te distraigas con otros asuntos, Isaac, porque esas distracciones podrían causarte la muerte en una pelea con los cazadores.

.-Yo no me distraído… -Se colocó los huesos en su sitio, para que pudieran curarse antes. Gruñó a cada chasquido, un calambre doloroso le atravesaba la columna cada vez que lo hacía.- Me he aplicado, ¿o es que no lo has visto?

.-No, no lo has hecho. –Le interrumpió Derek, enviándole una mirada de severidad.- Sé que sigues pensando _en ella_, Isaac. –Frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente molesto.- Oíste nuestra conversación, no me hagas creer que no fue así… -Isaac bajó su mirada, avergonzado. Su desarrollado sentido de la audición no era excusa para estar escuchando la conversaciones ajenas… Y menos las de su alfa.- ¿Te diste cuenta de _ello _o voy a tener que hacerte un mapa?

.-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –Preguntó, serrando los dientes, empezando a sentir la rabia fluir por dentro suyo.- ¿_Tú_ sabías que estaría escuchando? ¡_Tú_ sabías que había sido todo por _**él**_! –Derek puso una mano en su pecho y lo estampó contra el suelo, antes tan siquiera de que pudiera realizar movimiento alguno. Isaac había sacado sus colmillos y garras, dejándose llevar por el odio y la ira.- Por Stiles.

.-Usa esa ira contra los cazadores… Cuando vengan a por nosotros. –Isaac se revolvió bajo su opresión, queriendo liberarse. Los Argent no le importaban en ese momento, solo quería despedazar al Stilinski. Quería matarle, arrancarle piernas y brazos, hacerle sufrir. Esos sentimientos eran los que fluían por su interior, moviéndolo, manteniéndolo con vida.- Isaac, _basta_. –Gruñó, y aquello consiguió calmarlo, des transformándolo.- Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

* * *

><p>Stiles se había sentado en las escaleras junto a Scott, lejos del pelotón de gente que circulaban por los pasillos. Desde que la familia de Allison les habían prohibido verse en secreto y éstos registraban todas sus pertenencias y movimientos, habían tenido que usar a Stiles para sus mensajes. Él se aprendía palabra por palabra, con el mismo tono e intensidad, y las comunicaba a su destinatario. Una vez tras otra… Sin descanso.<p>

.-Siento mucho lo del otro día… -Susurró, por lo bajo, no queriendo que los demás alumnos lo escucharan y lo sacaron todo de contexto. Su amigo le miraba, expectante, dispuesto a corregir cada error en su imitación del mensaje. Stiles resopló, asqueado, y fijó su mirada en él.- Siento mucho lo del… -Quiso repetirlo, para hacerlo mejor, pero se topó con _esos ojos_. Marrones, profundos. Por algo eran gemelos, Scott y Catherine compartían casi todos los genes. Como dos réplicas, solo que con distinto género. Catherine y Scott compartían _los mismos malditos ojos_. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle entero.- …_otro d-d-ía_. –Balbuceó, nervioso, y se llevó las manos a la cara para evitar que Scott viese que se estaba sonrojando como un farolillo.-

.-Vale, está bien… -Le escuchó decir, distraído, sin hacerle demasiado caso.- Pero ahora con menos tartamudeo. –Arqueó una ceja y le dio un golpecito en la espalda a modo amistoso.- Tío, ¿estás bien?

.-_S-Sí_. –Suspiró, cogió aire y se tranquilizó. Era Scott a quién tenía delante, no a su hermana. Catherine estaba muy lejos, seguramente hablando con Kim de asuntos de chicas… O de lo que quiera que hablasen.- _Sientomucholodelotrodía_. –Dijo rápidamente, con un tono monótono. Scott puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, _**así **_no estaba bien.- Vale… A ver… -Cogió aire nuevamente y le miró, a los ojos. Los mismos que Cathy. Los mismos que compartía con su otra mitad.- Siento mucho lo del otro día… De verdad, lo siento, _lo siento_. –Y lo sentía de verdad. Era lo que quería decirle a ella, lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberla cagado. De no haber dicho lo que realmente pensaba en ese instante.- Pero saldremos de esta… ¿Y sabes _por qué_? –Scott le sonrió, divertido. Le estaba quedando perfecto. Así lo quería para Allison, con ese tono, con esas palabras… Era odioso tener que comunicarse con ella de ese modo, pero no le quedaba otra.- Lo sé porque te quiero… Te quiero _mucho_… Y… ¡_**JODER**_! –Le estampó la mano en la cara, apartando esos ojos de él.- ¡_Tío, deja de mirarme con esos ojos_! ¡Yo no sé hacer esto! ¿Vale? ¡Allison y tú tenéis que buscar a otra persona… O otra forma de hablar!

.-¡Pero si ibas muy bien! –Se lamentó, y le dio un manotazo para que dejase de empujarle la cara, era bastante molesto.- _Vamos_… Solo confiamos en ti. –Le suplicó y le dio un golpe con su hombre, a modo amistoso.- Por favor, Stiles… -El chico resopló y se levantó de los escalones, incapaz de sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada. Estaba avergonzado, solo quería enterrarse vivo para no tener que mirarlos por más tiempo… O acabaría haciendo alguna barbaridad.- Hablé con Deaton ayer noche.

.-¿Qué dijo? –Preguntó inmediatamente, agradecido de poder cambiar de tema.-

.-_Eeeh_… -Se sorprendió de la rapidez de Stiles por reaccionar de ese modo. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.- Piensa que la familia de Allison guarda una especie de… _Eeh_… Registro de todas las cosas que han cazado. Un bestiario. –Se puso en pie también, quedándose frente a él. Stiles puso sus brazos como jarras, escuchándolo atentamente.- Tenemos que saber _qué es_ esa cosa… Necesitamos ese libro.

* * *

><p>El plan era simple. Allison creía que Gerard guardaba el bestiario en su despacho, así que lo había invitado a ver el partido de lacrosse de esa noche con ella… En un momento de distracción, le robaría las llaves y se las pasaría a escondidas a Catherine. La McCall se encargaría de ir a registrar el despacho. Ella no era jugadora y Allison dudaba mucho de que su abuelo fuese a prestarle atención, por lo que era perfecto que se ausentara. A Scott no le gustaba mucho la idea, había preferido que fuese Stiles, pero había acabado por reconocer que era la mejor solución.<p>

.-¿Qué haces? –Stiles dio un bote cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Lydia había bajado de las gradas y ahora se apoyaba en él para subirse al pequeño banco en el que se sentaban los reservas, de un pequeño salto aterrizó a su lado, ocupando el asiento al lado del Stilinski.- Ahí veo tu oportunidad. –Le dio un codazo y señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Catherine, que tras haber conseguido las llaves se marchaba hacia el instituto.-

.-_No_… -Lydia no sabía nada de su plan, por lo que iba a ser complicado formar una excusa decente.- Quizás vaya al baño… No creo que sea una buena idea que la siga hasta allí. ¿No te parece? Sería un poco… _raro_. ¿No? No quiero parecer un acosador. –La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, no muy convencida. Se había cruzado de piernas y Stiles no pudo evitar mirar como la falda que llevaba le subía ligeramente por los muslos. Tragó saliva y volvió a sus ojos, Lydia debía de haberlo visto porque ahora le fulminaba severamente.-

.-Vas a quedarte sin ojos como vuelvas a hacerlo. –Espetó, directa, y siguió señalando la dirección por dónde se había marchado la castaña.- He tenido un día horrible, Stiles, así que no estoy para que me lleves la contraria. –Serró los dientes. Había sido espantoso tener que lidiar con la mirada de la gente que la creía una loca… Además, tenía que acudir a sesiones con la consejera de la escuela y eso era una gran pérdida de tiempo.- Tú haz lo que te digo, o serás desgraciado por el resto de tu vida. –Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, que distaba mucho de parecer amistoso.- Me encargaré de ello personalmente. –Amenazó, con un ligero tono de broma que Stiles no captó. Se levantó, casi como un robot, y salió corriendo hacia dónde la pelirroja señalaba.-

* * *

><p>El camino al instituto no se le había hecho nunca tan corto como esa vez. Subió los peldaños y en menos que canta un gallo se encontraba a pocos pasos del despacho del director, que ahora pertenecía a Gerard. Por lo sonidos que salían de él, Catherine debía de estar registrando los cajones y papeles que debía de tener sobre la mesa. Se asomó, en silencio, tratando de no asustarla. La chica estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea como para prestarle atención.<p>

.-_Libro… Libro… Libro…_ -Susurraba, mientras hojeaba con rapidez lo que había sacado del cajón.- No hay libro… -Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza durante unos segundos, dejándolo rojo y húmedo por el mordisco.- ¡_Dios_! ¡_STILES_! –Dio un bote, asustándose también, al escucharla de repente. Se había quedado embobado mirándola, o más bien mirándole el labio, que ni se había percatado de que ella le había visto.- ¿No sabes llamar o qué? –Dijo, molesta, y se levantó de la silla para meter nuevamente los papeles en el cajón.- Ahora iba a avisar a Allison… No hay ningún libro…

.-¿_Qué_? ¿_Qué _libro? ¿_Qué_? –Catherine arqueó una ceja, mirándole como si fuera tonto y Stiles se sintió como tal. Se golpeó la cabeza, por tal de despertar pronto de su embobamiento.- _S-S-Sí_, el bestiario… ¿_Ese libro_? ¿Te referías a _ese libro_? –Se acercó mientras preguntaba sin parar, intentando mejorar la situación… Aunque la había empeorado ligeramente.- _Ese libro_, el bestiario, _ese_ libro… Ese libro _dónde_ explica… _Todo_. –Cathy frunció el entrecejo y unas pequeñas arruguitas surcaron su frente. No se había fijado en ellas hasta ahora. Rodeó la mesa, acercándose un poco más a ella.-

.-Sí, ese libro, Stiles. –Espetó, enfadada.- ¿Qué libro iba a ser sino? –Puso los ojos en blanco.- A veces creo que no eres tan inteligente como creía. –Parpadeó, sorprendido de sus palabras. ¿Lo consideraba… _inteligente_? Debía de ser la primera, incluso por encima de su padre.- ¿Vas a ayudarme a guardar todo esto…? No quiero que Gerard averigüe que alguien ha entrado aquí… -Suspiró pesadamente.- Y hablando de eso… ¿No tenías que quedarte en las gradas, para que no sospechara? –Le recriminó, alzando la mirada para verle ahí plantado, sin hacer nada. Solo la miraba.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

.-Lo siento. –Soltó, sin pensárselo dos veces.- Lo siento mucho, Cath. –Uno de sus dedos se alzó hasta la altura de los labios de la chica, contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos mientras reseguía el labio inferior. Era suave, como lo recordaba de aquel abrupto beso, cálido… Húmedo debido a su manía de morderse el labio cuando estaba nerviosa. Cuando acabó, deslizó aquella mano por su mejilla hasta llegar a la nuca. Necesitaba atraerla hacia él. Probar esos labios de nuevo…-

Pero entonces algo se lo impidió. Un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago, que lo hizo doblarse por la mitad y soltar su rostro. Catherine se separó de él a trompicones, chocándose contra la silla del director. Tropezó, pero se apoyó en el escritorio para no irse al suelo. Stiles gimió de dolor y alzó su mirada, confundido. ¿Primero ella intentaba besarle y se enfadaba porque no le correspondía? ¿Y ahora que era él quien daba el paso, ella le pateaba, apartándolo? _Mujeres_, nunca iba a entenderlas. Puso los ojos en blanco.

.-¿Pero _qué haces_? –Espetó ella, alzando una de sus manos.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo o _intentando_ hacer? –Stiles le miró duramente, ella sabía que había intentado hacer. No necesitaba una respuesta verbal, había tenido la gráfica delante de sus narices.- ¡Has intentado besarme! ¿Te has vuelto loco _**o qué**_?

.-¡Tú me has besado ya dos veces, Catherine! –Le gritó, de vuelta, con el mismo tono que ella estaba aplicando. Movió sus brazos, nervioso, no se podía creer que le estuviese realmente cuestionando. Ella lo había hecho siempre a traición, nunca dándole un indicio de que iba a hacerlo. ¿Cómo ahora podía quejarse? No era justo. _Para nada_.-

.-¡_Ya_! –Respondió, moviendo también una de sus manos.- Pero yo soy impulsiva y _tú_… ¡Tú siempre te has pensado mejor las cosas! –Stiles arqueó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos mientras se echaba hacia delante, confundido. Cathy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.- ¡Menuda mierda de excusa, McCall! –Se riñó a sí misma y volteó, dándole la espalda. Necesitaba pensar con mejor claridad y el tenerlo delante no ayudaba para nada. De repente, interrumpiéndoles, alguien picó a la puerta del despacho.-

.-_Patéticos_. –Erica les miraba desde el marco de la puerta, apoyada contra él y con los brazos cruzados. Había hecho una mueca, mostrándoles su desagrado con aquella conversación entre ambos. Catherine y Stiles dieron un brinco al escucharla, no habían esperado que nadie apareciera de repente… Y menos Erica. La loba se adelantó con rapidez y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, agarró a Stiles de una oreja.-

Lo arrastró sin que ninguno de los dos humanos se opusiera. Stiles quería demasiado a su oreja como para renunciar a ella, pues estaba seguro de que Erica podía arrancársela de cuajo de quererlo. Catherine, por su parte, se limitó a dejarla hacerle… Le parecía un buen castigo, como si fuese un escarmiento por su mal karma. Siguió a la Reyes por el recinto, sin abrir la boca para defender a su amigo ni una sola vez. La loba les condujo hasta la piscina, dónde Derek ya les esperaba… Con cara de impaciente (además de su mal humor habitual) y los brazos cruzados.

.-Stiles. –Lo saludó, con los labios torcidos, por el contrario le dedicó una mirada neutral y un asentimiento de cabeza a la mayor de los gemelos McCall.- ¿Por qué no nos cuentes que fue lo que viste en el taller? –Preguntó, con poca paciencia. Erica soltó al Stilinski y se colocó al lado de su Alfa, dándole apoyo.- Cuéntamelo, _ahora_. –Ordenó nuevamente, aunque esta vez sonaba como un último aviso. La próxima vez le arrancaría la cabeza. Stiles tragó saliva, conteniéndose de ponerse a temblar.-

.-Pues… -Miró a Cathy que se encontraba a su lado y ésta le devolvió la mirada, cuestionándole porque no estaba respondiendo. Scott prefería ocultarle lo del nuevo monstruo, protegiéndola de ese mundo sobrenatural que no tenía que ver con ella.- V-Varias infracciones muy graves que estoy considerando denunciar a medio ambiente. –Respondió, esta vez ya mirando a Derek. El Alfa no tenía el horno para bollos, así que dio un paso al frente, mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo. Fue suficiente para que Stiles diera un bote, intimidado.- B-Bueno… A ver… La cosa… -Balbuceó, nervioso. Temía más al Hale que a Scott, eso tenía que reconocerlo.- La cosa era bastante… Escurridiza. –Dijo, recordando como aquello se había movido por su coche hasta llegar al mecánico.- La piel oscura… Como con manchas,… No. Eran escamas, sí, eran más bien escamas… -Resopló. Derek lo estaba escuchando atentamente, mientras que Erica había alzado su mirada con expresión de auténtico pavor.- Veamos, los ojos. Los ojos eran… Amarillentos y rasgados. –Recordó la manera en que éstos le habían mirado y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.- Tiene dientes… -Derek imitó a Erica, alzando su mirada.- Ah, y también tiene cola… -No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención. Frunció el entrecejo, ¿tantas amenazas y ahora lo ignoraban…? Era un gesto feo por su parte.- ¿Estáis… bien…? –Preguntó, confundido. Catherine se encogió de hombros cuando la miró a ella, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.- Se os ha quedado la cara como si supierais de que hablo… -Cathy alzó su vista, creyendo que así encontraría la respuesta a las expresiones de los lobos… Y entonces lo vio. Tal y como lo había descrito Stiles.-

.-¡_Cuidado_! –La castaña empujó a su amigo para que anduviera, a la vez que Derek saltaba hacia delante, interponiéndose entre los humanos y el monstruo, pues el gran reptil había bajado abriendo sus fauces. Emitió un chillido, que bien era una mezcla entre un grito y un gruñido. El Alfa respondió a esa llamada, encarándose a él amenazadoramente.- ¿¡Qué es eso!? –Lo señaló, como si aún nadie lo hubiese visto bien. Stiles negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea pero era… _espantoso_, y sin pensárselo mucho rodeó a Cathy con sus brazos, obligándola a retroceder. Necesitaba ponerla a salvo.-

El gran lagarto volvió a gritar y acto seguido se abalanzó hacia delante, pasando las garras por delante. Erica se interpuso en su camino, esperando poder plantarle cara; pero aquel nuevo monstruo se deshizo de ella rápidamente, estampándola contra la pared de un solo golpe. Derek se agazapó contra el suelo, preparado para abalanzase hacia él si fuese necesario. No quería moverse sin estar seguro de tener ventaja, pues era la única barrera que quedaba entre aquel lagarto y los dos humanos.

.-¡Largaos! –Ordenó Derek, mirándoles de reojo. Y ese fue su error. El monstruo aprovechó aquella distracción para deslizarse hasta dónde el Alfa estaba, de un solo movimiento logró asentarle un arañazo en la nuca… Una fina herida que tuvo un efecto inmediato, el mismo que había tenido sobre el mecánico. Stiles vio como Derek se abalanzaba hacia delante, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo de pie. Corrió hasta él y lo sujetó de un brazo, Catherine se movió de inmediato y lo ayudó a cargarlo.-

.-¡Vete de aquí! –Le suplicó hasta con la mirada, pero la McCall no hizo ningún gesto que indicase que fuese a marcharse, dejándolos atrás. Derek gimoteó. No podía mover su cuerpo… Simplemente solo la cabeza, lo cual ya era mucho pues el mecánico no había tenido esa suerte. Stiles y Catherine lo cargaron rápidamente, arrastrándola hacia la salida de la piscina.-

.-¡Llama a Scott! –Derek ordenó, aunque esta vez no tenía ninguna manera de parecer amenazador. Catherine asintió, dándole la razón. Era la mejor opción que tenían. El monstruo se había movido rápido y había saltado hacia la salida, barrándoles el paso. No les iba a dejar huir tan fácilmente.- ¡Llámalo _ya_! –Stiles meneó la cabeza varias veces seguidas, sucumbiendo a la petición. Cogió el móvil de su bolsillo, pero de una manera tan nerviosa y rápida que el aparato se le deslizó de la mano, cayéndosele al suelo. En un instinto, soltó a Derek para agacharse para cogerlo.- ¡_N_-!

El peso de Derek era demasiado para que Catherine pudiese sostenerlo ella sola, además que no se había esperado que Stiles lo soltara de repente, sin avisar. Por lo que cuando el cuerpo del Hale se abalanzó hacia su lado, la McCall dio un traspié y su tobillo acabó doblándose, precipitándose hacia su costado. Derek se le resbaló de las manos y los dos cayeron hacia un lado, en dirección a la piscina. El Stilinski ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en que algo así pudiese ocurrir, él simplemente se había agachado a recoger su teléfono, como un acto reflejo. Cuando sintió que Derek caía, llevándose a Catherine consigo, se olvidó por completo del móvil. Y aún más cuando sus pies quedaron salpicados debido a que los dos cayeron a la piscina.

Su corazón dio un brinco al ver una mancha rojiza salir a la superficie, mezclándose con el azul del agua. Volvió a actuar por instinto, sin pensárselo dos veces. Dejó el teléfono y se lanzó a la piscina de cabeza, se sumergió usando el impulso y abrió los ojos en cuando estuvo bajo el agua. Derek se encontraba por el fondo, hundiéndose al no poder mover su cuerpo para nadar; aunque se estaba ahogando, no perdía su oportunidad de fulminarle con la mirada, con odio por haberlo soltado en un momento tan poco apropiado.

Sin embargo, tuvo que ignorarlo. Ignorar la mirada de Derek. Ignorar cuanto tiempo podía éste aguantar sin respirar bajo el agua.

Su atención se concentró exclusivamente en Catherine, que flotaba sin llegar al fondo, sumergida. Su cabeza era el origen de aquellos hilos rojos que manchaban el agua de un color rojizo. Al caer debía de haberse golpeado con el filo de la piscina, pues tenía una pequeña brecha en la frente que al parecer la había dejado inconsciente.

No dudó, la cogió de las axilas y nadó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrándola a la superficie. En cuanto flotaron por encima de la línea de agua, Catherine escupió y abrió los ojos, confundida. Se llevó una mano a la herida y entrecerró los ojos cuando la sangre empezó a empaparle el rostro. Era una herida pequeña, pero no dejaba de sangrarle.

.-¿Y Derek? –Preguntó y miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se agrandaron, asustada.- ¡Hay que…! –Stiles asintió pero tardó unos segundos en volver a sumergirse, primero se aseguró de que Cathy conseguía mantenerse a flote ella sola. Cuando lo comprobó, se lanzó de nuevo hacia abajo para buscar, esta vez, al lobo. Logró agarrar a Derek de un brazo y tiró de él hasta que lo subió a la superficie, enseguida el alfa abrió los ojos, totalmente consciente. No fulminó a Stiles con su mirada, sino que buscó con desespero a la criatura… Pues no se veía en ninguna parte.-

.-¿Dónde está…? –Preguntó el chico menor, buscándolo también con la mirada. Había pasado uno de los brazos de Derek por sus hombros, tratando de mantenerlo a flote. Catherine estaba a su lado, movía piernas y brazos para no hundirse.- ¿Conseguís verlo…? –Ambos negaron, confundidos.- Tal vez se haya ido… -Susurró, con un deje de alivio. Pero éste se esfumó en cuanto oyeron al monstruo chillar. Estaba cerca, solo que no podían verlo.- O tal vez no… -Chasqueó la lengua, asqueado, y desvió su mirada hacia Catherine en busca de un poco de soporte moral… Pues Derek no era precisamente _don sociable y optimista_. Se alarmó en cuanto vio que ya no nadaba como antes, sino que ahora sus ojos se entornaban, amenazando con cerrarse.- ¡_No, no, no, no_, mantente despierta, Cathy! –Le suplicó y ésta abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose de que hubiese estado a punto de dormirse.-

.-Deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes. –Interrumpió Derek y su tono sonó más alarmado de lo que había pretendido. No solo odiaba tener que depender de Stiles para no ahogarse… Sino que la herida en la cabeza de Catherine le preocupaba. Que se estuviese quedando dormida no era una buena señal, sobretodo porque dudaba que el Stilinski pudiese cargar con ambos en el agua.-

.-V-Vale… -Concordó Stiles, por una vez en su vida debía de darle la razón. Resopló y miró por todos lados, nuevamente no había rastro de la criatura. Ni siquiera un grito.- No lo veo… -Avanzó un poco, moviéndose con Derek hacia la orilla… Pero entonces lo vieron. El lagarto saltó, apareciendo de repente, situándose al filo de la piscina. Les miró, mostrando sus dientes, y alargó una de sus manos en dirección al agua. La metió durante un milisegundo y entonces gritó, casi de un modo angustioso, y empezó a retroceder como si la piscina estuviese llena de ácido y no de agua.- ¿Habéis visto eso? –Parpadeó varias veces seguidas para asegurarse de lo que había visto.- No puede nadar. –Nuevamente el monstruo desapareció, ocultándose en la oscuridad del gimnasio.-

.-¡_Stiles_! –El grito alarmado de Derek lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había estado buscando a la criatura. Le miró, confundido, pero rápidamente supo lo que pasaba, sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo. Catherine había cerrado sus ojos, inconsciente, y se ahogaba sin poder nadar.-

* * *

><p>Sino estaba en el despacho, debía de estar en casa… Por lo que Scott y Allison se habían dirigido al hogar de los Argent para registrarlo hasta encontrar el bestiario. Allison alzó su mirada del libro de cocina, el que habían conseguido tras abrir la caja fuerte de la habitación de su abuelo. Gerard les había tomado el pelo. No iban a conseguir nada más que recetas deliciosas. Nada de ningún bestiario… Sin embargo, la Argent rápidamente pensó en algo más. En algo que había pasado por alto durante todo este tiempo.<p>

.-Hay una memoria USB colgada de las llaves. –Recordó. Se la había visto a su abuelo cuando le había acompañado de su despacho al campo de Lacrosse. ¿Cómo es que no había caído antes en eso…?- ¡Ahí debe de estar el-! ¿_Scott_…? –Lo vio doblado sobre sí mismo, con una mano sobre su pecho. Sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo, arrugaba la frente, tensándose. Su expresión delataba un fuerte dolor, pero no mostraba ninguna herida aparentemente.- ¡Scott! ¡Scott! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?

El lobo escuchaba la voz de Allison muy lejos, como si le estuviera gritando y él se encontrara… _bajo el agua_. Su pecho le ardía tanto que quería arrancárselo con las garras, evitar que siguiese quemándole de ese modo… Pero aún era peor la sensación que le recorría por dentro, como si le estuvieran arrancando una parte de él. A la fuerza, sin aviso, sin discusiones, sin manera de luchar contra ello.

Se tiró al suelo, abatido, y notó ligeramente las manos de la Argent sobre él, intentando que reaccionara. Allison no lo entendía… No podía, no podía hacerlo. Se estaban llevando una parte de su alma, ¿cómo iba a poder vivir sintiéndose cada día medio vacío? ¿Sin aquella media parte que le estaban arrebatando?

_Una media parte de él_.

.-Catherine… -Se incorporó en el suelo, aún con la mano en el pecho. Eso era. ¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes…? Miró a Allison, alarmado, angustiado, al borde de un ataque de pánico.- ¡Es Cathy! –La chica le ayudó a ponerse en pie, pues él solo encontraba dificultades para ello.- ¡_Catherine_…!

* * *

><p>Stiles había soltado a Derek nuevamente. Si tenía que escoger, prefería dejar que el alfa se hundiera en lo más profundo de la piscina –aunque fuese su única baza para luchar contra aquel lagarto gigante. Volvió a sujetar a Cathy y la zarandeó, tratando de que despertara, pero seguía inconsciente con aquella brecha en la cabeza. Gimió, horrorizado. Trató de buscarle el pulso desesperadamente, pero al tener que luchar para mantenerse a flote junto a ella le resultó complicado. Además los nervios no ayudaban demasiado.<p>

.-Catherine por favor… _Por favor_… -Dejó que la cabeza de la chica reposara sobre su hombro y la apretó más contra él, la sentía tan helada… Aunque probablemente era más debido al agua, sin embargo no podía dejar de darle vueltas. No debía de haberse agachado para coger el móvil. Había sido un estúpido. ¿Y si le pasaba algo por su culpa? No podría perdonárselo jamás.- Catherine… -Volvió a zarandearla, pero siguió sin recibir respuesta por parte de la castaña. No podía arriesgarse a salir de la piscina, el monstruo podía atacarles en cualquier momento. Miró hacia abajo, vio a Derek en el fondo, ahogándose. ¿Y si se morían los dos y era todo _culpa suya_?-

.-_STILES_. –Scott atravesaba la puerta de la piscina, transformado. El monstruo lo vio, gruñó algo y empezó a trepar hasta escapar por una de las ventanas, huyendo. El beta se acercó corriendo a dónde se encontraban y lo primero que hizo fue sacar a su gemela del agua, no le resultó complicado debido a la fuerza que poseía. Stiles quiso salir, asegurarse de que seguía viva, de que en realidad estaba bien… Pero el McCall le interrumpió, parándolo en seco.- Derek. –Dijo, señalando hacia el fondo.- Sácalo, rápido. –Stiles estuvo a punto de rechistar, pero sabía también que el alfa necesitaba ayuda… Por lo que se zambulló nuevamente.- ¿Cathy? –Preguntó, casi con miedo, y examinó la herida de su frente. No parecía muy profunda, y además había dejado de sangrar, pero sin embargo no despertaba… Y la sensación de vacío volvía a estar ahí, oprimiéndole.- ¡_**Cathy**_! –La llamó, y esa llamada se convirtió en un aullido, como los que hacían los lobos para dar aviso a la manada. Entonces su gemela abrió los ojos, siendo uno marrón y el otro dorado como los suyos ahora mismo, y se incorporó tosiendo, escupiendo el agua que le había quedado en los pulmones.-

* * *

><p>Scott había conseguido encontrar una vieja manta en el almacén del gimnasio, envolvió a su hermana y le frotó los brazos para que entrara antes en calor. Allison había ido a buscar el botiquín a la enfermería y ahora se encargaba de coser la pequeña brecha de la cabeza de la McCall, su padre le había enseñado muchas cosas durante estos últimos días. Inclusive a coser heridas en situaciones complicadas. Stiles había abierto el portátil, queriendo sentirse útil, y ahora intentaba abrir la memoria USB para averiguar si estaba ahí o no el bestiario.<p>

.-Es un Kanima. –Interrumpió Derek, que se había dedicado a escurrir la camiseta hasta que no había expulsado más agua. Todos le miraron, expectantes, incluido Erica que ya se había repuesto del golpe.- Solo había escuchado historias… Rumores… Pero estoy seguro de que esa criatura es uno.

.-¿Entonces es como… _nosotros_? –Preguntó Scott, confundido, envolviendo a su gemela con ambos brazos. Catherine no dejaba de tiritar de frío, debido a que seguía empapada de pies a cabeza.-

.-Adopta formas sí… -Le contestó el alfa, arrugando la nariz.- Pero no… -Meneó la cabeza. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera él sabía pensarlo con claridad. Hasta hacía unas horas no creía posible que los Kanima existiera, y ahora… Y ahora había visto a uno.- No está bien… Es como… Como una…

.-¿_Abominación_? –Miró al Stilinski, que acababa de alzar su mirada del portátil y había puesto su atención en él. El Hale asintió, muy despacio y con cautela, dándole la razón. Catherine se encogió en los brazos de su hermano, resguardándose más en la manta. Ella no era precisamente del todo _normal_, no después de esa extraña conexión que la unía a su gemelo… ¿Pensaría igual de ella? ¿Qué no estaba… _**bien**_? Buscó su mirada con desesperación, preguntándoselo, pero Stiles intentaba no mirarla, trataba de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran.-

.-Lo único que sé de esa cosa… -Derek apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza.- Es que la encontraré. –Volteó, dándoles la espalda, junto a Erica que le siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra.- Y lo mataré.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Voilaah! ¡Acabado! :) También ha acabado siendo más largo de lo que pretendía… Espero que eso no os agobie x-x'<strong>


End file.
